


Even Death

by midtnight



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Amputation, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 358,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtnight/pseuds/midtnight
Summary: Raising his head ever so slightly, his mismatched eyes gazed up at her lazily through the lifeless strands of his unruly mane. Sitting there as if he was nowhere he had not expected to be, as if kneeling half naked and bloody on the floor of a college dorm room was nothing out of the ordinary for the Goblin King, Jareth smiled softly. See warnings in the first chapter!!!!I have made sure that the triggering passages are clearly marked so that you can read around them if so inclined.





	1. Twice by Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay so, this is my second published fanfic, and what should have been ten chapters and a hundred pages at most ended up being a mammoth story that just refused to be shortened. This is the first chapter, the next chapter will be along in a few days, as I get around to combing all the mistakes out of it.  
> I plan to update once a week at least. But rest assured the entire story have been written (All 1000+ pages) and are just awaiting the attentions of the spelling and grammar police....  
> Oh and by the way dear reader, English is NOT my first language, and so if I have made any major fuck ups, please point them out and I will do my best to weed them out.  
> And here comes the customary warnings. This is the only chapter in which they will appear so PAY ATTENTION!!!! I will not have it said, that you were not warned......  
> This is an M, a very strong M and there will be graphic descriptions of torture, injuries, war, rape and forced adult incest as well as copious amounts of good old fashion SMUT!! This is a story of blood and pain both physical and mental and if that does not appeal to you. .. well you know what to do. ( Run away screaming of course)  
> Oh I almost forgot, my "sweet" little Sarah does have a wee bit of a gutter mouth on her, soooooo the M is for that as well, I mean come on she is a child of the 80 & very early 90's, politically correct wasn't even invented yet.  
> oh yes and there may, or may not be some character deaths, so there you go, you have been warned. ...  
> Oh Oh Aaaaaand I may enjoy whumping my poor characters so that may be where the blood comes from, I'm just saying that I think it's fun .....  
> Also I own nothing, but the musings of my at times slightly twisted mind, and the few oc's and Original races who popped up. But IF I did I would be sitting beside Jareth on my throne as Goblin Queen.... sending all flamers to the bog, head first.... hint hint  
> But please do review, for only through constructive criticism ( or shameless flattery) can we hope to better ourselves  
> There I'm done ranting...... I think...  
> Any ways that should be all off it, now Enjoy.....

Chapter: Twice by Thrice....

It had been a dreary day so like many other, of her now incredibly boring life. Pushing back from her desk Sarah threw the bane of her day, a rather inoffensive textbook on the anatomy of the human heart, onto the table top with a loud thump, and sighed in defeat. It was simple too uninteresting a subject to squander a whole 1173 pages of heavily written pages on.  
Staring off into the empty air, Sarah’s fingers unconsciously traced the large and now faint Labyrinth, mapped out on her desktop with a magic marker. It had been redrawn so many times since the day after her return from the labyrinth, close to seven years ago, that it had made an indent in the table top.   
And even now it still calmed her to trace it, and remember....   
Smiling softly, Sarah found herself imagining the magical place once more, seeing its twisting tunnels and narrow corridors, lit by flickering torches or dreamy sparkling fey light, as her fingers traced the route to the centre with unfailing certainty.  
A face furrowed by the twisting pain of a broken heart slowly filled her mind, with an unruly cloud of golden blond falling around its sharp elfin features, and odd coloured eyes.  
“ Jareth”  
The name and face of the Goblin King had haunted her waking dreams more and more frequently as the seventh year anniversary had come closer. And now only days away, he haunted her relentlessly, his dusky voice calling her name, as she constantly seemed to see his willowy form, through the corner off her eye.  
And when she finally did manage to sleep, she would see him as had been, clad in the feathery long fur that framed a strong graceful neck, with frail looking bones, and fanned out to grace wide shoulders, on a body that seemed to be made up off nothing but hard planes and taunt skin. His narrow hips and long powerful legs, clad in subtle grey leather. His hand reaching for hers before he would fall from the bridge to become the snowy barn owl she had not seen since that night.  
Sighing deeply, Sarah drank deeply from her ever present water bottle, despairing at the fact that even now six years, eleven months and two weeks after she had spurned his ill timed offer of marriage and queendom, her mouth still grew dry at the mere thought off him.  
“ Jareth... you should have waited, I was just too young, to innocent to understand..”  
Reaching out, her Long slender fingers closed around the crystal ball that Hoggle had pressed into her hand as she left the world of magic behind forever, and hugging its perfect smooth surface to her chest, with one arm, she rested her head in her free hand and closed her stinging eyes, before her longing tears could fall like autumn rain. But this time she was too late, as a single glittering drop perched precariously on her long ebony eyelash before it fell with unwavering precision to the crystal in her hand, gliding across a surface that suddenly swivelled and swirled with silvery smoke as his name fell from her lips once more.  
“ Jareth.....”  
A voice cool as a winter gale yet soft and gentle like wisps of silk and down in the darkness of night, whispered through her mind, reciting a verse soft and insistent.  
" A name twice by thrice called by single tear.  
may heal what tore through youth and fear"  
Her head whipped up, eyes searching frantically for the source of the unfamiliar voice, yet her dorm room remained an empty mess as she gnawed her lower lip in a strange fit of fear.  
A name twice by thrice, what the hell did that mean? and who had whispered in her mind? it sure as hell hadn’t been any of her "special" friends, firstly only one of them were female, and she had a crackled hoarse voice, not this silken whisper. And the rest well none of them could ever, make their voices sound like that! No one but....well maybe.... But he was not a friend.... And she had seen nothing of him since that night.....But could it be?  
“ Jareth? is that you? Jareth? If it's you, just let me see you? ..... Please I’m sorry, I was too young to understand, please I give you power over me once more, Jareth my goblin king, please come to me...”  
It was a whisper of cloth against skin, a shuttered half moaned breath, exhaled through gritted teeth that spun her towards the pool of light, that spilled across her cluttered floor by her open double windows.   
He knelt there in the light, his torn bloody back naked to the window, as a soft breeze shifted his matted hair ever so slightly, allowing the golden light to caress the greasy and lanky locks, yet was unable to even hint at its former glory.  
Sarah did not even feel her body move, one moment she was sitting at the double desk, the next she stood, the back off her legs pressed against the desks wooden surface, as the crystal ball fell to the wooden boards, a forgotten toy.  
“ Jareth?! Oh god!”


	2. Dreams of Reality

* * *

He moved but it was the slow movement of a fragile branch forced to bend by a child’s hand. Raising his head ever so slightly, his dull mismatched eyes gazing up at her lazily, through the lifeless strands of his unruly mane. Sitting there as if he was nowhere he had not expected to be, as if kneeling half naked and bloody on the floor of a college dorm room was nothing out of the ordinary for a fey lord, Jareth smiled softly.  
“I like this dream.... I like it very much. what. ....have .... you.......”  
His voice was hoarse and strained, a bare whisper against the backdrop of the college life going on cluelessly beyond her open windows.  
Long raw and bruised fingers curled into tight fists as a rough coughing seizure raked through his emaciated frame, cutting of his mumbled words and whipping his hair back and forth violently, obscuring his deathly pale face.  
”Jareth!”  
His name spilled from her in a cry, as she propelled herself across the room pulling him in gently, and resting his icy body against her, before he could crumble to the ground. Her arms supporting him as he wheezed and fought for each shallow panted breath. It felt like an eternity as she cradled him, murmuring soft words into his reeking foul hair.  
Then slowly, ever so slowly, the convulsive cough finally stilled, leaving a shivering villainous fey lord with bloody lips in Sarah's arms. His already pale skin translucent and bruised, an angry swelling running along his left cheekbone, the skin split and bleeding crimson streaks down his cheek, to drip from his discoloured jaw as a low agonized moan escaped his cracked and raw lips.  
“Don’t leave me...again....”  
The words were soft but his bruised nail less hands held her arm in an iron vice, as his swollen eyes fluttered shut, with a pitiful whimpered sound.  
There were no words in her vocabulary, to express the horror of seeing the torn and broken state of his once apparently flawless body. Blood wept from countless wounds and lacerations, his flesh swollen and discolored by deep bruises and horrendous burns, his entire body a jigsaw puzzle of agony.  
Running her trembling fingers over the thick tangle of his hair, Sarah bit her lip in desperation, this was not what she had expected when she called his name. What was she to do with a shattered fey with one leg in the grave. And what in the name of the labyrinth had happened to him, what could have brought the terrifying goblin king, lord of the labyrinth, and snatcher of unwanted children, so low.  
“Jareth? Please wake up, please Jareth I don’t know what to do, .. what do you need me to do?...”  
“He needs someone to make him feel safe.. loved.... More than six and a half mortal years, sweet elders, six and a half years we thought him lost to us.....”  
The voice was thunder rolling through a mountain valley, it was the haunting cry of a dying stag, and the soft purr of a content lynx, it sighed and shouted all at once as an enormous shadow stole the sun’s light plunging the room into dusky darkness.  
A scream threatened to tear from her lips as she stared as the giant horned figure towering above her.  
He, definitively he, stood clad in a cloak of vibrant ivy leaves and skins still wet with fresh blood, into which his shoulder length burnished gold hair blended seamlessly, and in his powerful tan fist he held a staff of oak and willow, bound with strands of golden vines and adorned with still bloody skulls of every forest animal imaginable. But it was the crown upon his stern brow that stole her breath away.  
It was gold ivory and bright gems that glowed like stars caught in the branches of an ancient forest guardian. the crown no, that was the wrong word for it, it was so fucking much more, it had been wrought into the shape of antlers and the spreading branches of an asp, and it seemed to fill the entire room, far too big to be held so effortless on any head.  
Sarah knew that she was staring like a stunned child, as she unconsciously sought to cover as much of the fallen king in her arms with her own body as possible. It was a weak attempt of protecting him from the terrifying figure before them, but she could do nothing else, as jumbled words tumbled from her lips.  
“What happened to him? Why is he here? and.... Who are you? Why are you here? Did you do this to him?.. Well I won’t let you hurt him anymore so you can just.... Fuck off!! back to whatever fairy hole you crawled out of... He came to me and I’ll help him now....”  
Ok that was dumb... but she could not pull her words back now, all she could do was pull herself up with a dignity and strength that she had never dreamt to possess, and stare unflinchingly at the towering..... well she assumed that he was some sort of fey king.  
His voice roared through the room like a tornado, ripping pictures off the walls and tipping over the cheap Ikea furniture like dry leaves and dead twigs....yet outside not a whisper was heard, nor a shadow seen.  
Screaming in terror Sarah didn’t think as she hurled herself across the gasping Jareth shielding him from the onslaught with her own flesh.  
“FOOLISH MORTAL WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME!! OBERON KING OF FEY, THE HORNED ONE! THE LORD OF THE WHITE HUNT......HOW COULD YOU EVER HOPE TO STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY PREY???”  
“Leave her be, my lord! look how she shields him with her soft and malleable flesh, she spoke out of fear nothing more, and her courage is to be admired not belittled…”  
She was tiny a mere moth to have alighted on the forest lords mighty shoulders, yet at her soft command the gale ceased and the world became lighter, a realm of soft autumn once more. As the tiny queen, for she could be nothing else took flight from her perch on gossamer wings of cascading color. Staring in transfixed wonder yet never moving from her protective pose Sarah saw the moth grow, a speck one moment, and a towering vision of unearthly beauty the next, fully the female equal of the hunting lord.  
The queens moonlight hair waved and shifted on unseen and unfelt eddies of air as she knelt before Sarah, a smooth hand of flawless ivory outstretched beckoning the crouched girl to straighten and be afraid no longer.  
“Come child be not afraid, my lord husband meant no harm, his anger is but the result of long days of futile searches for his beloved son. Know that we are Jareth's parents, and that the sight of his grisly wounds pain us as much as they do you. Now tell me young Sarah how did you come to call him from the night realms, how did you wrest our wayward child from the claws of the night goblins, when we could not?”  
“You are the one who spoke in my mind!? You told me what to do, how to call him, don’t you remember, you said to call his name six time and shed a single tear…”  
Gaping at the ethereal female she might be but, Sarah’s hand never stopped their gentle stroke as she soothed the trembling man in her arms.  
“Aah Yes, you must understand child that time for us flows on different tides than that of the mortal realm, those words were spoken many centuries ago, when first your souls met. Only to be heard once you both were ready, or the need grew desperate enough and it would seem that the time for both is now. “  
“Need? what need and ready for what? What the hell are you talking about? No wait, you are his parents? How come Hoggle or Ludo never mentioned you guys? But more importantly what do we do now? I can’t keep him here, I live in a dorm room for crying out loud, what the hell am I going to tell Lilly? Oh crap Lilly, look my roommate will be back any minute now, and I SO can’t have her stumble into this hornets’ nest....”  
Nodding her agreement the Queen smiled a radiant smile, and light flooded the room once more, forcing more pained moans from Jareth's thin lips, as it reached his eyes.  
“Very well then, let us take flight and bring our broken child home.”  
“Wait what!!, what are you saying? Are you taking him away from me? NO not now!! He came here, he came to me, he... needs me…”  
Gently resting her delicate fingers upon Jareth’s furrowed and filthy brow, the queen sighed with heavy sorrow.  
“He does not know where he is child, in his mind this is but a dream, a dream he has dreamt many times before... but a dream nonetheless.”  
“He doesn't... know? but he... Oh Jareth.. “  
Tears fell, heavy and thick as she held him tight in arms that shook with the force of her sorrow. Pressing her brow against his she felt the heat of his skin, through the strength of his fever as he burned from within.  
He had come to her, yet he did not know, in his mind he was still trapped in the hell where he suffered, at the hands of goblins, his own people. Even if he didn't realise where he was, he still needed her to be strong, and brave enough to do what was needed.  
Drawing in a heavy breath, Sarah tasted the coppery tang of fresh blood, and the soft sweetness of the compounds late bearing apple trees on the caressing breeze. This had been her home for the last year, her only home, and Lilly her only family, apart for her fey friends.  
Could she really leave this all behind, could she sever her links with the aboveworld, not knowing when or even whether she ever could or would return? Biting down hard on her lower lip Sarah shared a short look with the patiently waiting Queen. Was she really leaving anything behind? It was just over two years since the accident that killed her family, and shattered her world.  
Two years since that night where her father had lost control over the car as they had driven home from a happy night out bowling.  
A black animal had sped across the road, forcing her father to swerve to avoid it. One minute he had struggled trying to keep the careening vehicle on the road, the next she had woken up with tubes in her throat, and sticking out of her body at odd angles, all alone in the world, her family long buried.  
“If you are taking him then I'm coming too, I'm not leaving him again, just let me leave a note for Lilly....... “


	3. Fever Dreams and Pain

Chapter.3: Fever Dreams and Pain 

The rooms that Jareth had claimed for his own, were large and airy, tall gothic windows letting wedges of light in, illuminating the magnificent bed and the overstuffed seating area occupying half of the room, yet leaving the rest off the sparsely furnished room in deep sheltering shadows.

Wringing out a fresh cool cloth, Sarah gentle wiped the sweat from Jareth's brow, drawing a low pain filled moan from his narrow lips as the cloth caught on the ragged skin at his temple.

“ Sssch Jareth I'm sorry, but we are almost done now, just one more nail, then you can rest."

The stench of blood was strong enough to choke on as Sarah pushed Jareth's shoulders into the pile of soft furs once more, giving the gnarled old healer room to pull the final cold iron nail from the feeble withering flesh beneath his blood slicked hands.

Jareth’s head jerked from side to side, his wide open eyes brimming with anguish and tears as he pleaded. “ No No No please leave me be, it hurts...... please Sarah... don’t let them..... please......please.... Sarah!! “

His cry were weak, barely louder than a spoken word, as he clung to her arms staring at her with a gaze that didn't see her, only moments before his mismatched eyes fluttered shut once more, leaving a limp weight to rest in the furs beside her.

Ancient wooden hands spread the thick waxy white ointment generously across the top off Jareth's taunt torn abdomen with a faint creak, sealing the last of the wounds, before smoothing a white bandage across his body, and securing it with a clear sticky resin.

Apparently satisfied with his handiwork, the healer stepped back and bowed low.

“ That was the last your majesty, now all that remains, is for his highness to heal from this horrendous ordeal. Will your majesty remain by his highness bedside? or will it please your majesty to retire to you own chambers, for some rest."

“No, I will stay here, he. .. needs me, oh and I am no majesty, I'm just, well Sarah... ok? just Sarah.."

Uncertainty flooded the healers narrowed, rat black eyes, as he bowed once more, obviously trying to buy himself time as he tried to read this strange mortal girl, to whom the broken king clung to with such desperation.

“Aaahm yes your maje..... aahm Sarah, I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, but it is not seemly for me to address you so informally, if his highness should hear he will be most displeased with me... “

Gentle patting the ageing healer’s hand Sarah smiled encouragingly:" Leave him to me, and don’t worry about him ok. But to answer your question again, yes I will be staying by his side, I'm afraid to leave him, if..." 

“ I understand my lady... I mean Sarah, and as you are staying there are a few things you will need to know......."

* * *

The Labyrinth spread out below her, every twist and dead-end visible from her lofty perch on the windowsill, even now she could smell the bog as the wind changed, but the stench disturbed her far less than the reek of blood that enveloped the curled up body obscured by heavy furs.

At first they had lain the freshly treated king upon the sumptuous four-poster bed, but his back had barely touched the heavy silken covers before he had begun tossing and moaning, reopening some of his wounds forcing them to re-stitch them before they moved him back to the furs.

And that had quickly proven to be the wiser choice, as Jareth had managed to sleep peacefully for the last few hours.

Leaning back against the sun warm stone Sarah sighed, as the sounds of his laboured breath drew her eyes once more.

Torn pale skin showed where the furs had slipped down his back, and a weak tremor had begun at his raw shoulders and were traveling down his wiry body, making his teeth clatter with the force of the cold suffusing him.

Sliding slowly from the sill, Sarah moved silently to his side, and kneeling on the softness of the fur she pulled the blankets tighter around him with a look of unease on her pretty face. Resting a slender hand on his brow, she was struck by the icy chill of his flesh, it was like touching meat straight from her dorm refrigerator.

“Shit, you are way too cold Jareth, I need to warm you up... ok young man I hope your rep' will survive this."

Sarah didn't fully remember who had told her that body heat was the best way to warm up a sick individual, but right now she was simple too tired to come up with anything better.

She had after all been up for close to two days as they had struggled to keep the thoroughly broken fey breathing long enough for the healers to do what little they could for him. 

Pulling her sodden and sweaty hoodie off Sarah sighed as the cool breeze caressed her body through the thin fabric of her tank top, before deciding to also slip out of her jeans, it felt good to be out of the dirty garments even if it was only to warm up her wayward goblin fey.

With a rueful smile Sarah slipped in under the surprisingly light and soft fur blankets, to wrap her arms around the now shivering man cradling him in the crook of her arm, and resting his head on her shoulder, giving him as much body contact as possible.

“Oh my wicked goblin what have they done to you..."

Once more she saw in her mind's eye, the horror they had found when they had finally managed to get him lying down. Wounds had covered him in what could almost be called layers, if such a thing was possible. Whiplashes warring for supremacy with deep cuts, revealing bone, crimson muscle tissue and deep burns caused by holding cold wrought iron against his fey skin. Apparently that had been what had angered Oberon the most, well that and the seven ten inch iron nails that had been pierced through Jareth's body, eating his magic away leaving him as powerless as any mortal. 

That was how they had managed to break so many of his bones, once his magic had been drained, there had been nothing to prevent them from truly hurting him. And hurt him they had, almost every bone from his hips down were broken, as well as most off his ribs, his left upper arm and his right wrist, and finally his jaw which was also broken though not just one or two places but five. And those were only the fractures that were still healing, almost every bone in his body showed signs of having been broken repeatedly in the last few years.

According to the healers all that had saved Jareth from death had been the skill of his tormentors, and the strength inherent to any fey, magic or not.

Gentle running her fingers through his now clean hair, Sarah tried to keep from spilling anymore tear than she already had, but the images of the once so proud king struggling against them, begging for mercy or death as they had tried to help him, were too much and fresh tears spilled readily....

* * *

Pain oh sweet horned lord, the pain..... how did it feel, not to be in pain? He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t remember what it felt like not to have cold iron eating his skin away or forced into his flesh, to burn like. ... well there was nothing to describe the agony of having iron inside your body. 

And for what ?

They wanted his Labyrinth, they wanted him to give them the power over Gaia’s famed ramrod, so that they would be the ones to set the rules.... But their minds were cruel and wicked things, twisted and dark in their desire, they would destroy it, and bring its walls tumbling down on those innocent lives who dwelled within. And no matter how much he yearned to relinquish the crown and make the pain stop, he could not let the lives off those under his care be snuffed out so cruelly. All that kept them safe now was his pain, and all that kept him alive, was the world he had created in his mind when the agony grew too much to bear.

Sarah... 

It was but one word, so innocent and soft, yet to him it had become a word of power, a prayer that brought solace and sanctuary, the strength to go on even if it never became anything but a broken dream....

_ Sunlight warmed his skin, and the waist high grass sighed a soothing caress against his gloved hands. They stood beneath the majestic swaying trees of Tir na nog the fey realm through the veil, her dainty hand entwined with his as she leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on his lips, sighing his name against his skin with her honeyed breath.  _

_ Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her as close as two could be and still be clothed, laughing as he felt the curves of her now adult body, beneath the airy fabric of her fey gown, as she moulded herself to him. _

_ Running his free hand through her unbound ebony tresses, he sighed and laughed all in one as their lips meet once more, but this time there was nothing chaste about their joining, teeth and lips and tongues clashed and surrendered only to resume their match, until their bodies need for air drove them apart once more.  _

_ Breathing hard he pulled her in once more, cradling her face, as he whispered  _

_ “Fear me, love me, do as I say..... and I will be your slave..." _

_ “Yes... yes... yes.... yes... I give you power over me, my goblin king please come to me....." _

And then the dream faded and changed, becoming darker and lighter all at once. 

His eyes ached and burned as if he hadn't opened them in days, and he had to mobilize more strength than he would have imagined possible to force them open.

Gone were the open skies, and rolling hills of the seelie realm, this time he lay in the dusty safety of his private chamber, pale moonlight washing over the massive bed that had never used for anything but ... harsh lessons.

Breathing in the musky scent of his beloved fur nest, he relaxed into the warm presence pressed against his pain riddled body, and rested his head on a softly rising chest. He didn't have to move to know who his mind had conjured up to sooth away his agony, there was ever only one choice..... Sarah.

Yet stalwart in that conviction, Jareth was still thoroughly confused by this latest dream or hallucination. 

He hurt, as in every inch of his body burned, throbbed, or just plain HURT. He could feel the grating scrape of broken bones rubbing against each other with even the slightest breath, the iron-burns flared at the smallest disturbance and the nails driven into his flesh all those years ago... wait.. The incessant unbearable naked flames that had resided in his flesh for long enough that he could barely recall them not being there, were gone.. just gone, and all that remained was a slight throbbing burn.

What was this? a dream or a nightmare? he had never felt pain in his dreams before, it had always been light and soft and good, never had his suffering spilled into his escape dream....

Maybe it was a sign, a sign that his captors had finally crossed that hairline border and pushed his fey body too far, maybe the reason for this lingering pain, was that his body was dying, and his mind had become unable to ignore it any longer. Maybe that was the reason for the past few dreams of Sarah caring for his broken body, holding him, and directing the efforts of the healers of his childhood, perhaps it was his body trying to tell him that he was dying. That the final escape had come at last to claim him, and reunite them.....

Maybe.... 

A soft hand drew itself through his hair, disrupting his line of thoughts with its heat, and drawing a deep moan from his lips. 

It felt SO real.....

Real enough, that it brought tears to his stinging eyes, and made his breath hitch as the hand continued its gentle journey down to his neck, where it settled as a warm safe weight.

It was too much!

Too good and far, far too real, it was more than his battered mind could handle, and the sensation of warm skin against his cold face remained as his eyes fluttered shut and the world turned dark and painless once more.

  
  



	4. Healing the Sunday Roast

Chapter: Healing the Sunday Roast 

 

The golden light of dawn spilled in radiant spears through the tall window. The slight heat of the sun drawing tiny specks of dust up into a spiraling dance, like whispered spectres, as the light crawled slowly across the ancient marble floors to rest in a golden caress on the sleeping forms beneath the warm fur.

A soft yawn ghosted across her lips as her green eyes flickered open to fall once more on the shivering king resting on her shoulder. Blood clear and ruby red stained his lips, as he gasped yet another strained breath. 

“Jareth? oh gods no....”

Fear, flared cold and sharp like a razor through her heart as she stared at the blood staining not just skin, but fur as well, slicking the hairs into a wet leathery plane.

Sarah’s soft fingers cradled his face turning him gingerly in a vain hope to rouse him, and have him level his gold and sky gaze on her once more.

“Please Jareth look at me, let me see your beautiful eyes just one more time...” : But her words fell on deaf ears, as the fey continued to struggle through the blood in his throat.

Fever burned through him, stealing his strength and dusting his gaunt face in sickly pale hues, of white and blue...

Pulling the furs back, Sarah exposed his, oh so thin chest, to the unforgiving light, barely restraining a sharp gasp at the sight that greeted her.

Crimson blood, yellowish pus and green ichor coloured every scrap of bandage that wrapped around the shivering king.

“Shit this is bad Jareth, it's those bloody weeds, you need medicine not.... bath salts and mystic runes.”

Biting into her cheek, she sighed, she had nothing even close to medical equipment here, and fuck it all!!! There was no way for her to get anything. Oberon had been adamant in his refusal of anything remotely modern anywhere near his broken son. Not even band aids or aspirin...

Kneeling on the furs, Sarah let out a ragged sigh as she reached out with trembling fingers and began to loosen the bandage covering a deep burn along his right upper arm. Gentle peeling the sodden cloth back she hissed at the sight off the swollen and irritated flesh. No this would not do.. Lifting the slimy poultice, she gave it a quick and tentative sniff, cursing as the familiar scent of oregano and basil assaulted her. God dammit!!! Did they think that he was a Sunday roast?

Dropping the pungent mess onto the floor with a grimace of disgust, Sarah growled in frustration , there was no way out of it, she would have to call the healer again. But this time she would not let him wrap Jareth in kitchen herbs....

Rising from the furs, she quickly rummaged through the bag of hastily packed clothes resting against the stone wall. Pulling out a soft black sweater and a pair of loose black jeans, she dressed with all haste, before she absently checked herself in the full length mirror grimacing at the sight that greeted her. The black clothing seemed to swallow her up, making her skin even paler, than usual, and her eyes look comically large as they stared back at her from a face that had grown narrow and shadowed in the last few days. What was she thinking! why on earth would a fey lord ever even glance in her direction, if queen Titania was anything to judge by, then. ..No a plain girl like her didn’t stand a snowball's chance in hell of ever catching the eye of a fey, let alone the Goblin King himself......

Coming here had been a huge mistake, yet... Turning from her reflection, to let her eyes rest on his bruised body, Sarah groaned as the unbidden thoughts faded and were replaced by a sense of compassion. How could she have stayed away, knowing the pain he had to be in, and knowing that of all the places he could have appeared, of all the summons he could have followed, he had chosen hers. No, the choice was made and now she had to see him through this, then and only then could she return to her premedical studies, and leave him to a more worthy lady.

But first thing first.

Striding towards the door, Sarah mentally prepared herself for the battle of wills which she was about to begin.

* * *

Nailing the hunched over healer with a cold glare worthy of the unconscious king, Sarah snarled: “ I said LESS clove, MORE honey... yes that’s it, and now you have to keep stirring until all the waxes have dissolved and...”

“Yes thank you your majesty : The treant drawled:  I do know how to infuse an ointment, now what else do you require?"

Biting back an acidic reply, Sarah’s eyes ran quickly over the neat rows of freshly made ointments, tinctures and poultices, each one meticulously made according to nanna Millas handed down recipes, and the knowledge of the actual active substances in each plant, that Sarah’s biology and alternative healing classes had imparted. 

“ I think that we are done for now, I can’t think of anything else that might be needed, can you?" : Ignoring the sharp tone Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him as she waited for him to answer.

“Are you TRULY asking me, your highness?"

“Well yes, can you think of anything that we might need or that might come in handy? ": Fighting the urge to snap him to hurry up, Sarah blinked slowly and sighed.

A slight creak sounded as the ancient dryad healer squinted, and surveyed the many different bottles and flasks, then apparently as satisfied the healer shook his head, with a sound that made Sarah think of old wood swaying in a storm.:” No mistress I can not think of anything else, but then your very human approach is still most novel to me... “

“ Good, then grab that one labeled “burns one”, and help me spread it on his chest."

“Yes mistress."

* * *

 

Gentle stroking her fingers through his flaxen hair, Sarah sighed, it had taken almost a full day, but now as the Goblin king rested with his head on her chest once more, she was rewarded with the even steady breath of a deep sleep.

" Oh Jareth who did this to you, and why..... Who could possibly best the king of goblins, the master of the Labyrinth, he who protects the unwanted innocents.... Protector of the unwanted... innocents...”

Staring down at his pain lined face, Sarah felt tears sting once more. There was so many things that her fourteen year old self hadn't had the maturity to understand.

Only now as she stood on the cusp of true womanhood did she see the goblin king for what he truly was, a role, a guise to protect a far gentler spirit than she could ever have anticipated. His was not a realm of pain and darkness, it was a safe haven a sanctuary for those unwanted lives, who would undoubtedly have passed through to the realms of the dead, had he not given them a home. 

Pressing her cool lips to his fever hot forehead Sarah let her fingers sketch out tiny circular patterns on a dime sized patch of unhurt skin just above the hairline at his neck as she began humming a soft tune, her nanna had sung to her as a child. 

It was a sad song about following rainbows despite burning one's bridges, and leaving all you loved behind. As a child Sarah had not understood the meaning, but now as she sang the words to a sleeping broken king, she suddenly began to appreciate the depth of what nanna Milla had tried to tell her. Nothing worthwhile ever came free...

* * *

“How does our wayward son fare, my lady? is there any progress? “

It was not that Titania had anything close to a frightening voice, no the sudden deafening thump of Sarah’s heart was owed sole to the fact that the fey queen floated soundlessly through the air as if she wasn’t a part of the world around her, but merely a ghost passing through. 

And the lack of sound had kept Sarah unaware of the Queens approach, until she had finally spoken mere feet behind her.

Eyeing the majestic woman, as she fought to slow her racing heart, Sarah licked her lips, and quelled the sudden need to pull Jareth closer, as Titania seated herself lightly on the floor beside the fur nest, with an air of utter natural ease, as if it was perfectly natural for the wife of the horned god to sit on a dusty stone floor, while clad in a sumptuous gown of gossamer white silk.

“Ahm.. My Queen?" : squashing down her irrational moment of fear, Sarah answered:  “He is doing better now that we have begun using the right herbs, but he hasn't been awake since we brought him here, and... well I was wondering could you do that, hand on his head thing and tell me if he knows that I'm here?"

“Oh by the law of seven, it gladdens my heart to hear that he is better than he was, but I do not even need to touch him to know that he still thinks this is all an elaborate dream, if he did not then he would be awake by now...”: Titania's words were soft, yet her pale eyes grew dark with pain as she rested a delicate hand lightly on Jareth's shoulder, as if she feared that he might break if she was too rough:” I can't direct your feelings dear child, nor can I read them, but even so your presence here speaks volumes of your feelings for him, I do not say that you love my son, but you do care for him, do you not?”

The frankness of the words stunned Sarah, and for the briefest of moments she had no idea what to answer, then words spilled without any real conscious thought.

“Yes I .. I care... no I more than care, I was too young, too innocent to understand what it was that he offered, but as I grew I came to realise my own feelings, and I bitterly regretted my words. And when I saw him kneeling on my floor, dripping blood and god knows what....... There was so much pain in his eyes, but he still lit up when he saw me...... What happened to him? King Oberon said that he has been gone for almost seven years? “

Titania's eyes never left her sons face as she gentle traced his high cheekbone with the back of her fingers:”  For the pain I fear this brief tale will bring you sweet child I am heartily sorry, but I fear that you need know this, if you are to have any hope of restoring not only our little goblin, but also the Labyrinth...”

Settling in more comfortably, Titania sighed and rested an ivory hand on Jareth's silk wrapped chest, as if she needed the reassurance of touch to prove to her that he was finally, and truly before her once more as she began her tale: “ Where to begin, arh yes... You remember of course that the bridge shattered, as you uttered those fateful words, and that Jareth fled into his owl form as the bridge vanished beneath his feet? As you were pulled through the veil to return to your true world, he too was pulled with you from the Labyrinth. The magic of the crystal and his love forming an unbreakable bond between you. That is how he came to see you reunite with every goodly denizen of his realm, every denizen but he who loved you most.... and the sight drove him near insane with pain.. You see to a Fey, dying of a broken heart is no simple expression, Once we love we do so with ALL that we are. And Jareth maybe even more than most...”

Staring down at the broken form in her arms, Sarah swallowed down the bile that rose at the thought of what she had unknowingly done to the proud and terrifying king.

“ Oh Jareth, I. ... I didn’t know, you have to believe me,  I never even suspected... Why didn’t they tell me? why would they lie to me like that? “

“Lie to you?” : Wry amusement lifted a little of the sorrow, and set Titania’s icy blue eyes, alight with a soft mirth, that left Sarah completely unprepared for the barb of her words: “ Oh my sweet but how can they lie to you, when you never even bothered to inquire.. hmm? No my child, no one lied to you. You commanded them never to mention anything that involved that.. and I believe that your precise words were, _ "disgusting paedophile bastard" _ to you ever again, and as you had bested their king, in his own realm no less, they had no choice but to obey. You stole the words from their lips, but you were young and ignorant of the power of your words, and I do not hold the past against you. But to return to the tale... Barred from your side Jareth roamed the veil in an attempt to forget you and heal his shattered heart, but there was nothing to be done, and in the span of a few scant mortal weeks, his magic, his life-force dwindled until the barest of embers remained, refusing to die, and let him die... It was a dread time, Jareth’s temper flared at the tiniest perceived slight, be it real or imagined, and the Labyrinth reflected his anguish, becoming a field of nightmares, cruel and twisted enough to rival even the halls of the Night realm. You have no idea how it pained us who loved him so, to see the poison of his unseelie blood take hold and turn him so completely from us. “

Tears formed in Titania's exquisite eyes, to slide like perfect crystal droplets down her alabaster skin, as Sarah sat dry eyed, in too much shock and pain to shed even a single tear as Titania resumed speaking.

“ Then one day a few weeks after your victory, he simple, rose from his throne, and with a wave entered the veil. We sought high and low, but he was vanished to us, and we feared him lost in the mists. Only..... The Labyrinth did not die, nor did it begin to fade, no it changed, and then we knew, Jareth was alive.... for this to make any real sense to you, you need to know that the Labyrinth is more than a test of love and determination, it is the barrier that separates the seelie court of summer from the unseelie court of air and darkness, and the Nightrealm of the Goblin lords from each other, but most importantly, it keeps the realm of man safe and separate from these realms of magic, even as it keeps the Nightrealm secluded from the other fey realms. And it is shaped by its king and his will.”

Dark clouds of anger and hatred swirled in the depths of Titania's gaze, transforming her elusive beauty into something feral and cold, a fey creature more at home roaming the wilds hunting mortal souls, than dressed in a silken gown by her stricken sons side.

“ The labyrinth changed, it became serene and beautiful in some parts, while reverting to the form it had held as you ran it, in others. But the part of it that touched the Nightrealm grew deadly and impenetrable, lethal to any fey or goblin who attempted to pass through it, no matter the reason, effectively severing the Night Realms from all other realms. That was when we understood where Jareth had gone, and it was then that we began trying to find him through our magic... I... When first I succeeded, I found him bound to the rack, at the mercy of a foul redcap, but no matter how I tried I was unable to pull him to me, and I was left helpless to do anything but stare in anguish as they tortured him relentlessly, for no apparent reason...hour after hour I tried every option open to me, every possible and quite a few impossible avenues, of recovering him. But to no avail, and soon hours had turned into days, and weeks. And suddenly they became years but nothing helped, we still fought and he still suffered not knowing that we suffered with him.....”

Tears spilled from Sarah’s eyes then, to flow through her fingers and down her face, in what felt like rivulets, as sobs of pain shook her, and with her the still form cradled against her....

“ Sarah?.... No.... don’t... why are you.... crying...... please...”

His voice was a pale sigh against her neck as he battled his own body with a bewildered look in his beautiful eyes, yet his arm refused to obey his commands leaving him to rest a limp hand on her stomach where it had fallen as his strength failed.

“ Don’t cry..... it is but..... a. ... dream.... just...... a. ...dream, nothing......more..... come let us return to the...... trees...... the.... light....there.....is.....”

Once more Jareth's voice trailed off into silence as he surrendered, to the weakness of his body, with a shuttered sigh.

“ Jareth! Oh god no! please Jareth I'm really here, it's not a dream, you are safe now..... Please Jareth. ............ wake up..” : Raising tear reddened eyes to meet Titania’s, Sarah whispered: “Why doesn’t he think I'm here? Can't he feel my hands on him? If he sees me why can't he believe that I am here...”

“ Because child he has spent more than six years being tortured both body and soul, and he no longer trusts what he sees hears or feels, and because.... “ :Trailing off Titania’s face clouded over with sorrow and guilt.

“Yes because????”

“ Because he thinks you dead....”

“ WHAT!?! And when were you going to tell me this? Why?  I understand that, he wouldn't recognise me, after all these years, but why would I be dead!”

“ Hush child, do not yell! you need only ask, and I will tell you everything, I am fey, my child and thus I can never lie without pain. “

Sitting up straighter, Titania folded her hands demurely in her lap as she seemed to sink into the painful memories once more: “ Four years ago, They found you.... “

Staring at the queen in stunned silence, Sarah tasted acidic bile in her throat as the queen continued quietly: “ We had no idea that they were even seeking you, nothing we had seen in those two years had in anyway indicated that you and your family, may they find rest in the eternal realm, were in any type of danger. If we had known....”

Dread cold and terrible seized Sarah's heart at the softly spoken words, as the horrifying scene of her family's death played out in her mind for god only knew what time, only this time the mist had lifted, and she now saw the tiny cat sized creature, as it stopped in the headlights, gnashing its dagger like teeth and flashing evil ruby red eyes, as its aura of fear caused her father to swerve, hurling the car out over the cliff.

Keeping her eyes on Jareth’s still face Titania continued softly: “ We were too late to save your loved ones, and for that I am eternally ashamed, we should have foreseen it. It was only through the goddesses will that we even found out what had happened and that you had hung on, you wonderfully stubborn girl, and through the veil we healed you as best we could, even as the goddess of death closed in. But to keep you safe, we were forced to ward you from sight, making all creatures of night blood blind to you. Oh how it broke my heart to bear witness to Jareth’s broken cries as they tormented him with what they perceived as your death, and then suddenly he stopped screaming, and a soft smile crept onto his anguished face, as he whispered your name. That was when he stopped screaming all together, no matter what they did to him, he would not cry out. He would whisper your name, but no cry would escape him. And that was when the depth of their perversion, their plan so dark that we did not believe it at first, became apparent. ...... Sarah they meant to kill the Labyrinth, they still do, and we have but days to save it. “

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen and strange stars more brilliant than any she had ever seen above ground filled the velvet sky, casting their silver light on the Labyrinth spread out below the castle. Leaning on the windowsill Sarah stared out at the breath-taking scene without seeing it, her mind still struggling to process the enormity of what she had agreed to do...

“  _ It will die, Sarah,: Titania had said: in three days it will be Samhain, and on this night the realms merge, as the veil retracts, and we celebrate, life and magic. And every forty-ninth Samhain, the goblin king, reaffirms his bond with the Labyrinth, by infusing it with his magic. If he does not it will wither and die, forever merging the four realms as in the times before human memory, unleashing the night goblins on us all. This Samhain is the forty ninth in a cycle....” _

_ “ But Jareth doesn’t even know where he is, there is no Way in hell he will be strong enough to... “ _

_ “ We know that sweet, strong child, and we have but one choice, there is only one other whom the Labyrinth would accept as its master, or should I say mistress.... and only one way to make it happen in time...” _

What choice had there been? turning her back on the sweeping starlit Labyrinth Sarah sighed as she looked at Jareth, Goblin King, Master of the Labyrinth and come morning....Her husband.

Running her fingers through her own unruly mane of ebony hair, Sarah sighed deeply. This was not how she had expected to see Jareth again.

Sitting down on the furs beside him, she stroked her fingers through his thick mane of silvery gold, noticing how much it had grown since she had seen him last, now it reached all the way down to his waist. It would have to be kept braided or cut to keep it from becoming impossible to manage, the last thing Jareth needed right now was more pain.

His thick ebony eyelashes look almost like feathers, as they trembled slightly, a moment before he opened his eyes to look up at her, with a softly confused look, that clenched her heart.

“Hmm Sarah?.... It is so.... dark..... why...”

“Ssch Jareth its night, go back to sleep, I'll be right here beside you, I won't leave you, not ever again....”

“ Hmm You ....promise....”

“ Yes my love... I promise.”

His mismatched eyes grew heavy as they feasted on her face, before they slipped closed with a chilling finality.

Settling down beside him, Sarah wrapped her fingers around his bandage swathed hand, kissing the limp fingers, as she rested her head beside his feeling his warm breath caress her skin, as she too drifted into a restless sleep.


	5. Gaia's Hand

Chapter: Gaia's Hand 

 

This was not how Sarah had imagined her wedding day, nor had she in her wildest fantasies’ pictured the goblin king as her groom. 

Yet here she sat, on a nest of heavy furs, dressed in a loose blue cotton summer dress, in a bedroom that looked like the perfect backdrop for a fantasy smut film, with a broken and trembling king resting his head on her thighs, about to become not just a wife, but the queen of goblins.

Stroking her hand over his loosely braided hair, Sarah sighed, and nodded towards the towering Fey lord and his ethereal wife, as she laced her fingers with Jareth’s

“ Go ahead, I'm..... ready...”

Oberon’s voice filled the room as he spoke the words that would bind her to not only the unconscious man whose head rested once more in her lap, but to the sprawling and seemingly endless Labyrinth, and the magic that came with it.

“ Be the light when darkness falls, be the rock as the world crumbles, be the sword when battle calls, be to each other two sides of the coin and hold fast, these words bind you for as long as the sun follows the moon and the moon follows the sun. What was parted now merge as one....”

There was no real words to describe the feeling of Jareth's  magic as it burst free inside of her like a shattered dam , it was joy and life so pure that that the air itself vibrated with it, it was shadows so dark they appeared solid and light so bright it seared the soul. Gasping with the absolute agonising, terrifying joy of it all Sarah clung to Jareth’ hand, as she found herself gazing into wide startled eyes of breathtaking blue and gold.

His name spilling from her lips like a prayer, as she spiralled into the world of his magic, losing her grip on consciousness.

* * *

 

 

“ Wake up precious, now is not the time for you to play the sleeping beauty.”

Leather clad hands warm, strong and burning with power cradled her face for just a second before narrow but gentle lips melted against hers, drawing her into a kiss of power and passion, her lips parting as a pointed tongue flickered across, eager to explore and possess.

Only after what felt like an eternity of exploring each other, did the lips draw back from hers to growl possessively: “ Look at me love. it is very rude to ignore someone you are kissing with such delightful wantonness.”

“ Jareth...”

Fingers threaded through her loose hair, to fist in the short hair at the nape of her neck, drawing a soft hiss from her lips, and willing her to open her eyes.

His mismatched eyes glowed with power and more emotions than Sarah could put a name to, as he held her gaze.

“ yes, say my name, let me hear the desire in your heart, let me know that you desire this, as much as I do.”

Letting herself drown in the gold and aqua, Sarah would have fallen to the ground if his arm around her waist had not held her up and tight against him. Treading her own hands through his long golden tresses, Sarah drew him into yet another kiss softly moaning: “ Jareth “ Against his parted lips, before closing the distance and joining the kiss once more.

Power flowed between them, warm and living. For the longest time there was nothing in the world but lips and eyes and hands clinging to each other as their magic entwined and grew into something much more than their separate strength.

And finally when their lips burned and their knees grew weak, and threatened to spill them to the floor, did they part to stand still simple gazing at each other.

A roar of joy exploded as the world came into focus, and a voice called :” And so two are one, forever joined.

Jareth’s hand was a comfortable weight on her hip as they turned to wave and greet their cheering subjects. Leaning her head against his wide leather clad shoulder, Sarah smile happily as she watched Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle wipe tears from their beaming faces. This was what they had all wanted, what they had all waited for, and now the day had finally arrived. Pulling her in close Jareth purred with contentment as he felt her slender arms encircle his waist holding him as close as he her.

“ I love you my goblin king.”

His smile grew wider revealing perfect sharp teeth like those of a goblin, as he leaned down and murmured against her upturned lips:” And I love you my goblin queen, I have since the very moment I first beheld your beauty and I will until the stars die out. Now come the ball awaits, and I wish to sweep you off your feet.”

Mist swirled as it rose to cover the cheering faces below them, in a grey all consuming blanket. Clinging on to his supple leather jacket in fear, Sarah whispered : “ What is that? what's happening Jareth.”

His arm tightened and became protective as he backed them up against the silvery marble wall, putting as much distance between them and the slowly rising mist as possible as he said urgently:“It is the veil, no matter what happens you must not let go! and you must cling to the magic that is yours, do you hear me Sarah! Do not let it steal away what is yours! “

Pulling her against him, he shielded her eyes with his body, as the mist lapping at their feet began churning and rising, drawing a hiss of pain from his pale cracked lips. Bruises bloomed and spread across his face and body as the mist burned his clothes away, leaving him a half naked bloody wreck in her arms. 

Cradling him and her, Sarah sank to the floor as his legs gave in and she was left holding his weight against her.

“ Jareth? what’s happening?  Jareth I won't let go, please don't leave me, please... Jareth?”

the mist swirled and condensed rendering them blind for an eternal terrifying moment, then the grey thinned, and retreated, revealing a leaf clad form, round, fertile and beautiful as she knelt before them, her ebony hands outstretched in a gesture of welcome and greeting. 

“ Oh my son what have they done to you?” 

Her voice was mountains moving and gentle birdsong, it was waves cresting on a roaring sea, and the haunting cry of whales, as she cupped Jareth's face with soft fingers.

“ Gaia, earth mother... but? why? why are you in my dream? are you here to call me home, to bring me to Sarah's side once more? “: The rasp of his tortured words brought tears to Sarah's eyes, oh how she wanted to make him see that she was not dead, that she was with him even here in the mists of his dreams...

“ Sweet child yes I am here to return you to her that you love with such desperate devotion, but not where you think, close your eyes child. Close your eyes and see....”

Gaia's hand rested softly across Jareth's swollen eyes, light swelled between her fingers, making him tense and gasp as his fingers in turn dug into Sarah's wrist.

Then the light faded and Gaia smiled as she withdrew her hand: “ now see with unbound eyes, the truth that was maliciously concealed from you.”

Removing her hand from Jareth's  eyes the dark skinned goddess smiled sadly as she said: “See my son, the one you love"

Squinting  as if the dull light suddenly caused him pain, Jareth looked utterly confused as he whispered hoarsely:  “Oh great goddess... Sarah you.... oh goddess. you live, but I thought..... I saw... the car.....”

A host of emotions washed through Jareth's eyes as he finally saw the truth, Sarah lived and.. 

Forcing his hand to move through the waves of racking pain, he rested his hand against her tear stained cheek, feeling his meagre power as it ghosted across her skin, drawing soft gasps in response.: “ I have power over you.... Why... How ?”

“ I was young Jareth, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't understand the consequences for either of us, and I didn't realise that, I love you. I think that I always have....”

“Sarah? I. .. I “

Blood stained her skin as he clung to her, burying his face in her lush hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin, his entire body shivering with the strain of simple holding on.

Laying a soft hand on both their shoulders Gaia smiled happily at their joy: “ It is time to return. Tell no one of this, for this is yours and yours alone. “

The mist closed in swallowing up Gaia, and the reunited, but this time there was no fear, no horror as they simple held on secure in each others arms.

 


	6. Some Dreams Do Come True

Chapter: Some Dreams Do Come True

 

A slender long fingered hand, wrapped in ointment soaked silk rested against her cheek, as she blinked against the bright dawn light. A thumb rubbed soft patterns on her cheekbone, while a voice so achingly familiar, and yet utterly alien murmured hoarse words into her ear, pleading for her to wake.

“Please Sarah, wake up.. please look at me.... I .. don't be a dream.... “

The last four words carried such desperation as he pressed his forehead against hers with a low groan, that Sarah could do nothing but smile up at him as she met his pale fever bright eyes.

“ It's not a dream, I'm here, and so are you, you are safe now, I won't' let anyone hurt you anymore.... Oh god I missed you so much and I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. I know that there is nothing I can do that will ever make this okay, but I have to try, please let me try Jareth..”

Tears fell from her eyes soaking into his bandages as he wiped them away, before letting his hand fall to the furs when his strength reached its limit, it was too much too soon, and as his head began to swim, he couldn’t hold back a moan of pain. It hurt so bad, everything hurt, yet the knowledge that she was here with him was enough to make it bearable, at least for now. 

Genteel hands helped him onto his back, and pulled the heavy furs up to cover him as he shivered with fever induced cold. Blinking against the waves of darkness that threatened to engulf him, Jareth ground his teeth together, only to be reminded forcefully of the fractures in his jaw.

“ Sssch please Jareth, just rest, you need it, just rest a few hours, we have the rest of our lives to make up for my immaturity, please, just sleep and regain your strength, and I promise to be here when you wake up.”

He didn't want to, but the demands of his weakened body forced his eyes shut, and made him slip into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sobs of joy and regret rippled through Sarah as she sat beside him, watching as his chest rose and fell in the gentle cadence of true sleep. He was safe now, Gaia, had restored him to her, and this time she would not fail him, this time she would stay by him no matter what the future held for them.

 

* * *

 

“ My Queen I must inform you that his majesty the Goblin King is now in recovery, I am not entirely certain how the Mortal whore managed such a feat, but he has nonetheless been awake and coherent.”

“ Hmm that is interesting but, too late, once the trollop is alone on the throne we will simple eliminate her if she decides to show any inclination towards free thoughts. Now did you at least manage to infuse the wenches paltry attempts at herbcraft with the iron infusion I procured?”

The healer bowed with a sound like creaking wood, and rustling dry leaves.

“ I did my lady, though I had to spread it out more than you specified, to hide the taste. But I am wholly confident that it will still be potent enough to ensure her majesty of her goal, even if it may take a few weeks longer. “

Nodding the ethereal queen rose from her plush chair, and floated gracefully to the tall window overlooking the seelie end of the labyrinth.

“ Good, I have waited for neigh on four thousand years, I think that I can wait a few more weeks if needs be, just make sure that that mongrel travesty is good and weak, when the time comes.”

“ Yes, my queen.”

 

* * *

 

Glowing light spilled from the dozens of candles filling the room, lending a fleeting radiance to his pale waxy skin. Kneeling by his side Sarah gentle rested his left hand in her lap as she dabbed more ointment on the deep burns left by chains around his upper arm, the same chain, that according to the healer had broken the bones beneath.

Gently smoothing the aloe soaked silk over his too thin arm, Sarah fought to ignore his laboured breathing and strained hisses of pain, as she fastened the linen strips with practised ease.

“ There that was the last for now, are you alright or do you want something to help you sleep? you look like you could use it.”

Letting out his held in breath Jareth sighed. “No thank you, I do believe that I have slept quite enough for now... please Sarah, would you just sit with me? I.... I .. have so many questions.”

“ Sure, I'll sit with you, and I'll answer any question that you may have to the best of my knowledge Okay?”

Nodding he let himself sink deeper into the heat of the fur, with a soft sigh.

“ How long........ have I been .......absent?”

Settling on the furs, Sarah gentle stroked a stray lock from his forehead, as she counted backwards in her head.: “You've been gone almost seven years... , we are not really certain how long.....”

“ Seven be damned... I feared... as much...... it is Samhain...... tomorrow... is it not?”

“ Well close, the day after, how did you know?”

Raising his left eye brow in an elegant mischievous arch, that made him look almost like Sarah remembered him, he chuckled softly: “ Ah Love, after being bound to the wonders...... of the labyrinth, for millennia..... hmmm.....you develop a..... feel... for the.... ebbs and flows...... of his strength..... He is vanning. ... and so it must be close....” 

Coughing weakly, his eyes closed for a few seconds, as he obviously struggled to control the pain of something he had agitated.

“ Jareth, please you need to rest, you'll just hurt yourself!! Please....”

His eyes flashed open, to freeze her in place with a wild determination and burning need, his voice dropping a full octave, becoming darker and somehow elemental, like the groan of mountains settling: “ you can not even begin to comprehend the severity of what will happen if the Labyrinth has no one to bond with, if he is not grounded properly, then he will bleed out! and all you know will perish! every goblin, card dog, firey and monster EVERYONE. Because once it is dead and gone then the four realms will melt into each other, and mankind will once more be at the mercy of creatures who styles themselves gods or WORSE!!! It is my responsibility to keep that from happening!! it is my sole reason for existing.... I Aargh”

Pain filled his wide eyes as he doubled  over clutching his stomach, and gasping for breath as blood trickled from his lips.

Her arms were scalding against his icy skin, as she wrapped them around him, forcing him to unfurl despite his pleas. 

“ No you don’t, lay back, and let me see, I'm pre-med at college, so just relax and let me help you.”

“ No.. No please it.... hmm It hurts too much, please I can't... I.....”

Pressing him back into the furs, Sarah shuttered at the ease with which she held the Goblin king down, as she peeled the bandages covering his torso back. revealing the pus weeping holes left by the nails, and deep equally pus-filled burns.

“ I need you to tell me when I touch anything that hurts more than.... Okay I know how that sounded but you really need to help me.... Jareth? Oh god no..”

His eyes had rolled back into his head, leaving him limp on the bed with blood staining his lips, as it trickled down his chin.

“ Oh gods Jareth no, oh no what do I do? Jareth?  Okay okay if he is bleeding internally, then his abdomen will be distended and hard, or is that soft? shit I don’t know, I’m only in my first semester.... shit Hoggle if ever there was a time I needed you, it would be now...”

Words have power, or that was what her father had always told her, though it had most likely not, been the very literal power that words had here in the underground  that he had been talking about. Nevertheless ...

“ Sarah? Little miss what ar yer doing here? and oh blessed seven is that?  Oh my ! that’s. ..... Sarah what are yer doing with my king, how did he get here and what in the seven hells happened ta him, did he cross a battalion of cleaners? while landing in an oubliette? “

Staring at the burly dwarf in stunned disbelief Sarah blurted out.

“ Hoggle? How the Hell did you get here? you are.... here right?” 

Grinning his customary wide grin, Hoggle swept his battered hat of his head, and into a deep if somewhat clumsy bow.

“ Yes m'Lady I’m rightly here, aint no creature here in the whole labyrinth who can resist a summons spoken here by the lord or lady them high selves, nope aint no'one. Long as yer know them names mind yah. But listen to me babbling on, what yer need m'Lady? I don’t expect this to be no social call seeing as the young king pup is lying there all bloody and broken.”

Shaking her confusion at the dwarfs rant, Sarah ran her bloody hand down her blue dress, staining it: “ I don’t know what to do, he just started bleeding and then he passed out, look I'm pretty sure that he is haemorrhaging internally and he needs a doctor, a real doctor, and a hospital. Not these fucking herbs... and aaargh”

Screaming in frustration Sarah didn't even blink as a perfect crystal ball blinked into existence at her fingertips, and were smashed as she hurled it against the rough golden stone wall. Three more balls appeared and shattered in rapid succession, before Sarah froze with an shocked look on her face as she stared at the flawless crystal ball resting in her palm. 

“ Did I do that? “

“ Yeah of course yer did little  miss, and about time that, how long have yer been lugging his magic around, near seven years now? About time yer figured out how ta use it I say...”

Gaping at his casual words in stunned silence, Sarah could almost feel the little gears in her head working as she realised what this might mean to the man fading before her eyes. wetting her lips she fought that little voice of disbelieve in the back of her head, that kept screaming at her that magic tricks couldn’t save anyone... But what if it could...

Holding up the crystal,  Sarah meet Hoggle’s patient expression as he waited for her to connect dots that were painfully obvious to him.

“ Can I use these to locate the damage inside him, and then repair it? “

Hoggle’s face looked like the huge grin was about to split it in two, as he all but jumped up and down like a proud parent watching his dim child take the first stumbling steps: “ yer got it little miss, that’s exactly what yer can do with them, now do it, only don’t do more than you need ta, cause it will drain him too, and the poor lad don’t have too much left too spare.. what with the iron in him and all...”

“ Okay, okay here goes....”

Her fingers shook as she gentle rested the sphere on Jareth's trembeling abdomen, and kneeling she lay a slender hand on either side of the orb, as it seemed to melt slowly down through his skin. 

“ Don’t let me kill you... “

Closing her eyes before her courage deserted her, Sarah leaned her forehead against his cold skin, as she let her consciousness follow the orb into Jareth's body.

Time slowed to an agonising crawl as Hoggle paced before the fur bed, watching the daughter of his heart as she fought to save his king. sure Jareth could be a trial to end all others. He was arrogant and proud, terrifying in his rage and unpredictable at the best of times. Yet he was also kind to those under his care, he was fiercely loyal and generous to those who dared to see beneath the skin deep guise of the Goblin King, to Jareth beneath. And despite his kings mask of cold indifference Hoggle knew that Jareth cared as deeply for him as he did for the child he had raised from infancy.

The last of the candles flickered and died as Jareth's pained gasp rang through the dark room, instantly ripping Hoggle from his worried vigil.

“ Jareth?...yer with me young pup? oh my, young king yer really have got yerself inta quite a rough spot there hmm? Yer are lucky that the young miss is such a quick study, or yer would be dead by now.... “

“ Hoggle? .... When...... how.......”

Sitting down on the opposite side of Sarah, Hoggle gentle lifted one of Jareth's bandaged hands, quietly marvelling at the size difference as his gnarled sun browned hand swallowed up his king and foster sons comparatively delicate pale skinned one.

“Welcome home, Youngling... yer gave us all quite a scare there...Oh and little miss called me here, using that  _ lovely  _ little summoning spell of yers, right after yer decided ta throw yer little tantrum, and rupture some already weakened blood vessel. Damn yer boy! yer almost died!!...if it had nay been for the little miss here being such a quick study, well we would nay be having this conversation now would we.”

It took him a few seconds to make his dry lips work, but Jareth finale managed a soft sounding: “ Hoggle, they. ..... hmm they want.....” 

Patting the limp hand in his grip, Hoggle smiled reassuringly at the pain in Jareth's eyes: “ I know youngling they want the Labyrinth, but there aint no way in the seven that they will ever get it, yer hear me? ain't no way we will let them... Now yer just rest 'kay, Cause little miss will need yer, if she's ta do what we all need her ta.. “ 

Nodding as the bone wrenching fatigue washed over him, and made the world all fuzzy around the edges, Jareth sighed: “ Yes Rest...: As his eyes closed once more, leaving Hoggle alone with his thoughts, as he stood watch over the sleeping pair.”

The coming time would hard on them all, and those still alive at the end of it would be marked and bound together for eternity, and all Hoggle could really hope for was that he would still be here once the dust settled down.

 


	7. Claws, Kisses and Wounded Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So see that my story gets hits, but I wonder do you like it? If so I would love to hear from you 😊

Chapter: Claws, Kisses and Wounded Eyes 

 

Dawn, clear and crisp, filled the room with golden light, blinking against the blinding brightness, Sarah leaned sleepily into the soft touch, as long cool fingers ghosted across her cheek

“ Hmm Morning Jareth....Jareth! oh god it worked, you are awake, you....”

Tears burned as she gazed into his pale exhausted eyes, and reaching up she gently wrapped her fingers around his:” Fuck I was so scared, I had no idea what I was doing, you have no idea how disorienting it is to see internal organs through an orb, and then have to figure out how to knit them back together, with magic, I mean shit! it's such an unbelievable head rush you just can’t imagine....”

Smiling Jareth sighed “oh I’m still young enough to.... remember the first rush of.... magic... but you did not just knit the torn vessels now did you? you mended more..far more...”

Flexing his hands he groaned at the pleasure of moving them without pain, before turning utterly serious.”  You are quite a bit stronger than you imagine Sarah, and that..... hmm... will help you tomorrow, when you bond with the. ..Labyrinth.. it will make him stronger, and. .. “

Catching his breath in sharp obviously painful pants, Jareth closed his eyes, and rolled back in the fur, his hand reaching for hers searching for something to hold onto.

“ Jareth where does it hurt, let me help...”

“It is... hmm of no concern... it is merely the after shock of.... the healing you performed.... hmm. it... will pass... just... don’t let go....”

His fingers clamped down like steel jaws on her hand yet Sarah only smiled at the discomfort, because the pain meant that he has holding on to her, that he was here, with her.

His face had paled to a ashen grey and sweat beaded on his forehead as he slowly released her throbbing fingers, and the sight made her want to scream, as he struggled to pull himself into a sitting position, with a look of steely determination.

“ Jareth you really need to stop writing checks your body can't cash...I might not be able to heal you next time...”

Satisfied with his position, Jareth let out a shaky breath, as he levelled a stern look at her “ Sarah hush and listen to me.... I matter nothing in the scheme of things.... I am. ... just one.... if I should perish.. what then? at best I will be... mourned by a handful of souls maybe two.... but if I fail to teach you... what you need know.. .. then the worlds, all four of them... will suffer.... they will die...or worse live on in a Hell that there will be no escape from.... “

Holding up a shaking hand to keep Sarah silent as he gasped, trying to make his body still. 

“ Listen to me Sarah..... you have but one chance tomorrow, if you fail... then... hmmm... we all face a fate, worse than death.. “

“But Jareth I. .. “

“No Sarah, you can do this, look inside you have carried my magic in your heart, these past seven years. You took it all when you shattered mine...”

The words left his lips so quietly that Sarah, didn’t hear them at first, only when the hurt filled his eyes, did she truly comprehend the whispered words. 

“ Oh god Jareth... I... I.... .”

His voice was, a quiet defeated whisper, as he stared at the slow moving clouds beyond the huge windows. “You did not know, how could you, you were but a child... a sweet innocent child, and I a man grown.... No Sarah do not blame yourself for what I should have been old enough to avoid... I...”

Her lips were soft and warm, yet the sudden movement startled him as she melted their lips together, in a first kiss filled with heart-breaking desperation. He could not stop his own hands as they buried themselves in her thick hair, capturing her in the kiss holding her a willing captive as his lips claimed hers greedily until their lungs burned with the need to breath.

“Arhrm If yer pups ar done trying ta eat each others faces, yer have work ta'do. “

Keeping her back pointedly to the exasperated dwarf Sarah leaned her forehead against Jareth's as she whispered.” Well I am no longer a child and once the Labyrinth is safe, I will show you just how much of a grown woman I have become. And I will piece that broken heart of yours back together even if it takes me forever, do you hear me My King, I'm done fleeing. I meant what I said, I give you power over me, my heart, soul and body, it's all yours...if you still want it. ...”

Smiling sadly against her lips, Jareth answered with another soft kiss.

“Okay, Younglings now stop y'er gnawing and get ta work, the labyrinth won't wait for yer yer know.”

Pulling back from the soft kiss, Jareth levelled a scorching look straight at the Parchment and charcoal laden dwarf, it was a look that should by all means have reduced the grinning dwarf to a snivelling wreck clinging to his king's leg, and pleading for Jareth not to banish him to the bog. But now the diminutive creature merely grinned even wider as he scampered to the opposite side of Jareth, and began spreading the thick white parchment out on a lap desk which had magically appeared across Jareth's legs, forcing Sarah to pull back a little to accommodate it.

“Now as I see it, it'll be important that the young miss knows the proper pattern, and how ta bind it all together, Or what do yer think?”

Nodding as his attention was drawn to the parchment, Jareth picked up a thin piece of coal, before he sketched a circle on the pristine white with effortless ease.

“This represents the realm we are in now, and this is the. ... Labyrinth, pay attention it is important that you retrace the runic knot exactly as I do.... you start here, two thirds from the apex.....”

 

The coal in her hand traced a final graceful swirl, before sitting back on her heels and watching Jareth and Hoggle, as they scanned her Runic knot, with critical eyes, Jareth tracing the swirls and lines with his long, strong and elegantly claw tipped finger... Claw tipped...

Gaping she stared at the grace of his hands as he followed the intricate lines. Golden triangular claws ended each finger, when seen from the top they looked like pointed human nails, but from the side they look like the claws of a bird of prey, like an Eagle or.... an Owl.

Reaching out suddenly, Sarah startled him as she caught his hand, running her fingertips along the still swollen cuticles, as she smiled. ” Is this why you use to wear gloves all the time?”

Pulling his hand back sharply, he laced his fingers together, hiding the claws with long practiced ease, as he rested them in his lap, with a cold guarded look in his pale eyes. “ Well it is not anything that is....”

Bewildered she looked from one man to the other.” That is what? I mean they are like WOW! they remind me of a bird of prey. How did you get them? Were you born with them ?”

Darkness filled Jareth's eyes as he snarled. “I’m sorry I did not mean to offend you, with my deformity, I had simply forgotten.”

“ Jareth? I said that they are beautiful... Hoggle?” : Frowning in confusion Sarah turned sad eyes to Hoggle pleading him for help.

Shaking his head sadly, Hoggle sighed, and quietly rested a gnarled hand on Jareth's shoulder, whipping the glowering kings head towards him.

“ Young pup, she likes them, She doesn’t think yer malformed, do yer young miss?”

Shaking her head vigorously, Sarah wanted to scream at the ill concealed disbelieve in Jareth's pale face. ” Jareth, please don't hide them, they truly are beautiful, let me see? Who could ever say that they are not beautiful? and why would I think that you were deform? I mean it's just claws, nothing else it's not like you have .. What a tail and an extra hand hidden somewhere below those blankets? “ 

The suspicion, burned like a naked flame as Jareth pulled the blankets up higher, clearly hiding from her. “Why would you lie to me like that? How can you ever think this beautiful?"  

Thrusting his fingers out at her, he held them up in blatant display, waiting with naked pain in his eyes for her disgusted recoil. 

Smiling gently, Sarah wrapped her fingers around his hands, forcing him to spread his fingers despite his weak resistance as she brought them up to her lips.

“I... : _ Kiss:..  _ find..: _ Kiss: _ . all...: _ Kiss _ .: ...off..: _ Kiss: _ ... you...: _ Kiss _ :.... beautiful.....: _ Kiss _ :.. claws....: _ Kiss: _ ... horns...: _ Kiss: _ ..and tail....: _ Kiss: _ .. all off....: _ Kiss:... _ you...: _ Kiss.....kiss” _

Oh god there was so much pain in his eyes, as she gazed into them, and punctuated each word with a soft kiss to the tip of each claw. Sighing against his skin, she pressed a final kiss against each of his now healed palms. Her heart aching with the need to make the lonely pain in his eyes vanish.

“Why?”

Tears threatened to spill as he sat staring at her with such heartbreaking vulnerability, he wanted nothing more than to believe in her passionate words, but millennia of pain did not dissolve so quickly. And Sarah knew that she would have to up the stakes to convince him.

“ Because you are you, and they are just so you, who else but my Goblin king would have claws? who else?" 

Leaning into him, she placed a hand on either side of his face holding him in place as she whispered. ” And I can't wait to feel your claws on my naked skin, so you better hurry up and heal...”

Pulling back Sarah couldn't keep a satisfied grin off of her face as Jareth was left speechless and blushing furiously. Who would have known that the goblin king could blush like a schoolgirl.

Picking up the coal, Sarah said innocently. “So how did I do?”

 

* * *

Pulling the blanket up and around, Jareth, Sarah sighed sadly as Hoggle re-entered the room, carrying the bowl of cold water, he had refilled in the adjoining bathroom. “Well he might push both of yer hard, but yer gonna be glad tomorrow when yer be standing in the glade."

Nodding as she received the bowl, Sarah dropped the cloth into the frigid water, letting it soak as she looked down at Jareth's pale sweat beaded face, with a gut-wrenching sense of dread. It had taken all day for Sarah to master the complexities of the binding knot, and create the deep crimson crystal, that rested forgotten on a black silk pillow on the unused four-poster bed. Determined to see her through Jareth had push on until he collapsed mid sentence, leaving the duo to tend him as his fever soared once more. 

“I know, but god he's such a bloody fucking idiot, I swear to god, he has a class A death wish....”

Resting his gnarled hand on her slender shoulder, Hoggle sighed as he handed her a steaming mug of what smelled suspiciously like real black coffee, before wringing out the cloth and resting it gentle on Jareth's furrowed brow. Sipping the scalding coffee Sarah nodded in appreciation, as she watched the dwarf fuss over the unconscious fey like a doting mother.

“ He aint got no death wish, he's just too committed ta what is his ta protect, and he often ignores his own needs... always has the poor pup”

And there it was again, that strange gentleness’ in Hoggle’s voice as he spoke about the king who had always seemed to scare him witless. Curiosity coursed through her mind, and spilled from her lips.

“Okay Hoggle I have to ask, because this is just getting too weird, why are you talking to Jareth like that? calling him youngling, and young pup? And why the Hell is he listening to you like that I mean, he's your king right? He's the high and terrifying Goblin king? last time I saw you two together he couldn't even remember your name, and now you two are acting like your his father or something?” 

Gnawing his stubby knuckle, Hoggle’s shoulders slumped, as he slid down the wall to sit facing her, cradling his own steaming mug of coffee, and taking a cautious sip, before he looked up at her with a strange, somewhat pained look on his aged face.

“It's.... well, yer might as well know... But I'm warning yer it's a long and boring tale....”

 


	8. Fathers, Mothers and Son

Chapter: Fathers, Mothers and Son 

There was a strange protective light in Hoggle’s eyes, as he watched Jareth's chest rise and fall with a slow steady rhythm. Running his massive gnarled hand lightly over Jareth's cheek, Hoggle sighed and began the tale.

“ Yer will have ta bear with me a little missy, 'cause There's much yer need ta know, ta fully grasp what I'm telling yer.. It is neigh on four thousand years since the great war between the four kings, it was a gruesome time, brother fought sister, and parents slew their children and when that dread time ended. The goddess Gaia used the pain of all those untimely deaths, ta create the great veil, the mist that now separates the realms. For the first many years it was enough to hold the peace, because no one could travel through the mist. Only that didn't last now did it, no it most certainly didn't. It began with Morgaine, the queen of air and darkness. It still remains a mystery how she managed that feat, yet one day she simply appeared in the summer court, with her consort, offering ta teach Oberon and Titania the secret of moving within the veil, but it would come with a price...”

Her coffee was long forgotten in her hands as, Sarah leaned forward hanging onto Hoggle’s every word. ”And?  what was the price?”

A soft smile, ghosted across the dwarfs weather-beaten face. “ The price was the Labyrinth, yer see, Morgaine wanted ta create a sentient barrier that would allow the four realms ta interact, more freelike. But prevent a new war from ever coming ta bear. And so the Labyrinth was created. But he was lonely, and soon he began to change. Growing wild and feral, making it almost impossible ta travel through it. It needed a master, a king. But that created yet another problem, as none of the rulers trusted any of the other courts ta offer up a neutral candidate. For years they argued back and forth until Morgaine devised the spell that would give birth ta a child of all four worlds, Jareth.”

“Jareth?”  Staring at Hoggle in utter disbelief Sarah asked the obvious . “ But how?”

“ I’m not quite sure, all I know is that Jareth was born ta Titania seven years later, Oh but he was a sweet child, so easy and beautiful. Ta insure that he would be completely neutral, he was raised at each court in turn. Oh I will never forget the feeling as they put him in my arms that first night, he grinned up at me with those odd eyes of his, and those tiny hands.... Anyway I was neutral, and so his upbringing  became my responsibility, well now yer know, don’t yer...”

“ But why did he treat you so cruelly? “

Grinning Hoggle reached out and patted Sarah’s hand gentle. “  Because, little miss it wouldn't really fit with yer image of him if he acted like the dutifully son now would it?”

Returning his grin Sarah shook her head: “ No, it wouldn’t have.... So does this mean that he knew about you helping me? “

“ Knew little Miss?! ? oh no he Ordered me ta! Hell he bend every rule in the book completely out of shape, ta make sure yer would succeed.... even knowing what it might cost him.”

Sarah felt miserable as realisation dawned, Jareth had lead her through the Labyrinth, guiding her to him. Suddenly his words made sense:”  _ I have reordered time for you, ...... I am exhausted from living up to you expectations of me.” _

“ Oh gods I was blind Hoggle, you think he'll ever forgive me? “

“Love, he forgave yer the moment he saw yer, he loves yer has done for Millennia, yearh I'd say yer were forgiven.. Now..”

Rising stiffly and waddling to the opposite side of the bed, Hoggle pulled the blankets back and patted the furs beside Jareth, as he winked at her: Yer need yer sleep little miss, it will be a long day tamorrow, and we all need yer ta succeed. Now of ta bed young miss.

 

* * *

Dawn filled the room once more, calling Sarah from her peaceful slumber with its gentle light. 

Nothing had changed, yet the air had somehow become different, less alive, less sweet. Pulling the blankets back, Sarah slipped from the peaceful warmth of Jareth's arms with a wistful sigh. God she just wanted to curl up in those furs that smelled so achingly of him and watch him sleep, with that smile curling his thin lips. But she couldn’t, IT was calling her, no HE was calling her, and she had no choice but to answer. The floor was warm under her feet, as she patted barefoot to the window, next to their fur nest.

Their fur nest, it had only been a few days, barely half a week, and here she was already calling it their fur nest. Well it was alright to dream as long as you knew that you were dreaming, and Sarah knew that that was all this was, a dream. Soon Jareth would be healed, and once he realised what had happened, he would send her back above, shaking her head sadly, as she took in his clean golden beauty. There was no way in hell that a man, no she corrected herself, a fey like him, could ever want a pale skinny wisp off a girl like her, magic bond or no, no he deserved better. But for now, she would stay, and help the Labyrinth, and if it meant that she could sleep beside him, feeling his heat and being there for him when he whimpered, caught in nightmares, then if would be worth it, even if it was all she would ever have.

Shutting out the sad thoughts, Sarah leaned on the windowsill peering through the rain streaked glass, at the sprawling labyrinth below and the sight drew a gasped breath from her lips.

The walls that yesterday had been so strong and massive, were now crumbling into ruin, as a heavy grey mist rolled in from all sides, slowly lapping at outer parts of the twisting paths.

Panic gripped her heart as she realised what it was she was seeing, this was the veil reclaiming the Labyrinth.

Turning her back on the crumbling Labyrinth, Sarah opened her mouth to call out to Hoggle only to freeze into silence. Hoggle sat slumped over in one of the plush chairs, a sheen of sweat covering his weathered face. 

“ Hoggle? What’s wrong?”

Crossing the room in a flurry of movement, Sarah knelt in front of the dwarf, gently grasping his slightly trembling hands: Hoggle?

Sick dread flooded her as she watched his head move, to let him meet her eyes.

“I’m, just... tired Little miss, that’s all, just a little knackered from looking after the young pup...”

“Hoggle you are lying, and you are frankly terrible at it, now just tell me what’s wrong..... “

Sighing deeply, he leaned back in the chair, with his feet dangling just above the ground, and a slightly glanced look in his eyes: It's the veil, its reclaiming the Labyrinth, and it's just affecting me a little more than usual, seeing as the young pup ain't able ta bear the brunt of the drain. 

Cursing at her self for not anticipating this, Sarah ran her thumbs gentle over Hoggle’s knuckles, asking: “ How long before the mist, sorry the veil, envelops everything?”

“ Twenty, maybe twenty-two hours, but please little miss, don’t wait too long, if any creature gets trapped in that mist, they'll be gone. For now they are all in the inner parts of the Labyrinth, where we can keep 'em safe, but if the mist reaches the glade.....”

“ Ok I got the picture, let me get dressed and i'll go straight to the glade. okay.”

Springing to her heel, Sarah turned towards the crumbled backpack and stumbled. 

It would never be clear to her how she had missed it as she woke up and moved around in the bedroom, but there it was.

The mannequin stood bathed in dawn light, the armour on it, gleaming with that velvety light that only really good leather has. Sarah didn’t even know she had moved before her fingers ran lightly down the cuirasses sculpted surface. She had never seen anything like it before, it was dark brown, and black leather, like the armour Jareth had worn on when she first saw him. Its high collar embossed with Celtic rune knots and the crescent moon sigil of the goblin king. Running her finger along the edge,  she blushed, as she realised how the cut of the neckline would leave her cleavage on tantalising display. Pushing the embarrassing thought down she let her fingers trace the rune knot covering the front, following the natural curves of her body accentuated by the hard leather. Following it as it swirled down leading her to the full skirt off midnight blue silk, the flimsy garment had a slit that parted to reveal what would be skin-tight leather tights, that felt as soft as silk as Sarah ran her fingers over their velvety black surface.

“Oh Wow I've never seen anything like this before, its.... Wow”

“ I trust it meets with your approval, I thought it fitting that you dressed the part now that you are to become mistress of the Labyrinth. “

The raven haired woman entering from the front rooms was tall and slender with just the right curves to have been the perfect illustrated sports cover girl, yet despite the flimsy gown of jet black silk with its thick ermine shawl, she looked every inch the majestic queen as she glided gracefully across the floor, a vision of alabaster and jet black

Dropping into a clumsy courtesy, Sarah felt her face turn beetroot red as she realised that she was currently wearing nothing but her favourite white cotton panties, and a thin purple t-shirt, leaving her as good as naked.

“ Your majesty.... I ahrm... how may I help?”

God that sounded dumb, yet there was no way for her to take it back, the words had been spoken. 

“ Oh no my dear, do stand up straight, a queen does not bow to another...”

Strong but delicate fingers rested against Sarah’s arm, gentle coaxing her into rising and meeting the dark visions eyes. And those eyes, they were deep pools of utter black, with no white to them, only the burning crimson of what Sarah assumed were her pupils gave any indication of where she was focusing that midnight gaze.

The smile that set those haunting soul mirrors alight, was tight, yet soft as she watched, not Sarah but Jareth.

“ Wow is he faring? Has he begun to heal?”

Turning slightly towards the sleeping man, Sarah felt her own lips crease into a gentle smile: “ He's healing fine, but it will take time before he is his old self again.”

“ Oh Jareth, dear child... I tried so hard to get to you, I tried.. but the Sluagh... they are too strong. “

Tears, dark red like heart blood trickled from the haunting eyes, to stain her alabaster skin. Staring in shock, Sarah felt her mouth open yet she could find no words to console the woman before her, and sharing a confused glance with the equally confused dwarf didn’t do anything. Fuck what did you say to make an unseelie fey queen stop crying blood?

“ Ahm so you left the armour here? “

Yeah really smooth there Sarah talk about clothes why don’t yah.

But it worked, shaking her head the Queen quickly wiped the tears from her face, leaving only faint reddish blotches behind, as a beatific smile melted the pain away.

“Well yes as I said, you should really look the part now that it becomes official, don’t you think. Now let's get you into it, shall we. oh and where are my manners, I am....”

“ Morgaine.. Queen of air and darkness, you are one of Jareth's mothers right?”

Nodding Morgaine smiled proudly. “ That is true, you are very observant for a mortal aren’t you. now time grows short.”

 

* * *

 

He was alone, and her side of the furs had cooled to the point that she might never have been there to begin with, only... Holding out his hand Jareth starred at the now glossy and slightly pink scars criss crossing his arm and hand, she had healed him, saving his life. So it couldn’t be a dream could it?

Rubbing his hand through his hair, he hissed as his fingers got caught in a messy braid agitating the still healing cuts in his scalp. Pulling his hands carefully from his hair, Jareth pushed himself into a somewhat sitting position, and surveyed the rooms that had been his sanctuary for the last few millennia, for any trace that Sarah’s presence had been more than a dream. His heart soaring as he spotted the bag leaning against the wall, and the ruby crystal resting on the pillow on the bed. It had not been a dream, Sarah truly was here. 

Relief washed through Jareth as he sagged back into the bed, with a soft sigh.

But if she wasn’t here then.....Where

soft sounds filtered out through the half open bathroom door, female voices, in soft private laughter, mingled with the scrape of ceramics against the glazed tiles. 

He could recognise Sarah’s voice everywhere, and the other voice could only be..

Jareth's heart soared once more as he realised who owned the other voice, cool as a winter gale yet soft and gentle like wisps of silk and down.

Queen Morgaine ....Mother..

Tears welled, and spilled as his chest contracted painfully, Morgaine, may not have birthed him, but she had always been by his side her hands offering safety, and love, pure unconditional love. She had been the one to bandage his scraped knees and show him how to enjoy life, she had been his true mother, and Damn it all.... Jareth, the Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth, Protector of unwanted children .... wanted only one thing in that moment, he wanted his mother to hold him and tell him that there would be a tomorrow.

“ Mother...”

The word was barely above a whisper, but Jareth heard both voices stop, as Morgaine appeared in the door opening with tears rolling down her pale face.

“Mother..”

This time it was a plea, a need not fully verbalised, as he reached out for her, not caring that both Hoggle and Sarah saw his utter defeated weakness.

Morgaine moved in a blur of black silk and milky limbs, as she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him close as she had done so many times, and instantly Jareth was a child once more.

Curling up against her, he felt safe, as her warm aura covered him, soothing his body and broken soul. Drawing in deep shuddering breaths Jareth felt the stranglehold on his pain slip from his finger, and he clung to her and wept.

Time stopped and stretched as Jareth sobbed, and screamed, while Morgaine simple held him, and mumbled soft words of comfort into his golden hair, letting him know that he was safe, that she wouldn't let anything happen to him again, that she was sorry for what had happened to him, and finally after what seemed an eternity did he raise his head to look from his mother's tear wet eyes, to Sarah pale and shocked, and Hoggle kneeling on the floor, half way between the pair and the chair in which he had rested.

Jareth's breath hitched as he reached out to them both and whispered. ” please...I need....”

The words didn't really register in neither Sarah or Hoggle’s minds, as much as it was the look of pure raw hurt that drew both onto the bed to cradle Jareth as he broke into pieces once more sobbing as he poured out the horror of his ordeal in a stream of jumbled half strangled words.

 

He slept, pale head resting in Morgaine’s lap, his scarred fingers tangled it the cloth of Morgaine’s full skirt, as he clung to her for dear life.

One minute he had been shivering and crying the next, his eyes had dropped, and his body stilled. His frantic breathing growing soft and steady as deep sleep relaxed him.

\- Oh gods I saw, but I never imagined. .... 

Horror filled Morgaine’s black in black eyes as she stared at Hoggle and Sarah over the still and broken body. “The anguish he must have.... oh Jareth my sweet child”

Wiping tears from her swollen eyes, Sarah shuttered as she rested her hand on Jareth’s thin shoulder. She had seen the wounds, both those on his skin, and those inside his body, but she had never stopped to consider the emotional torment he had gone through, the horror it had to be not to dare to trust his own mind. It would forever be a mystery how he had managed to stay alive and sane for what was an eternity in her eyes.

-Little miss, yer need ta go now, the time is running out on us, but don't yer worry 'bout the young pup here we'll be taking good care of him, like we always done aint that right your Highness?

Bowing slightly Morgaine levelled those haunting eyes, made even more expressive by the redness surrounding them, on Sarah. “ Go child claim your kingdom, and return, we will keep its broken king whole.”

Nodding Sarah sighed as she slipped out from under the sleeping Fey, she turned towards the door and stumbled backwards in shock. It was a shadow made into the rough shape of a man, but apart from a silhouette there was nothing else to give it substance.

“Fret not my lady, I am Gafael Marwolaeth, a knight of the Unseelie court, Please your highness allow me to escort you.”

The voice seemed to float out of the solid darkness before her, as a pale hand materialise, and rose to pull back a hood revealing a perfect ghostly face, on a slender neck. Milky white eyes smiled up at her as he bowed low, flashing sharp shark teeth in the process.

Morgaine’s voice, sighed into Sarah’s mind, easing the momentary fear, like a cool winter breeze. ” He is my consort, sweet one, you can trust him, he will not let you come to any harm.”

Staring at the solid shadow, Sarah wet her lips, as she meet the dead eyes that felt unsettlingly alive. “ so are you one off Jareth's fathers?”

His laughter was a soft whisper of creaking wood in the dark, as it whipped his white hair into his face, like a fine cobweb covering.

“ No child, Gafael is not Jareth's unseelie father, he is but my consort for now, nothing more nothing less, but do not concern yourself child, go time is growing short.”

 


	9. Of Shadows and Blood

Chapter: Of Shadows and Blood 

 

They walked through the open halls in uneasy silence, save from the steady rhythm of Sarah’s hard soled leather boots.

Sarah’s face was a mask off determination, as she gripped the ruby crystal, in her leather clad hand. This was it, the labyrinth's very survival rested on her shoulders, the lives of every, denizen of the realm were about to pass into her untried hands.

Casting a quick glance up at the expressionless profile floating beside her, she swallowed down a wave of unease. Gafael was strictly speaking a handsome man, with a strong profile, and a thick fall of silver white hair, which had been pulled back from his face, bringing the clean lines of his cheekbones and ridiculously sharp jawline into painful focus.

Thick white eyelashes, fluttered like owl wings, every time he blinked, yet despite the movement, he still looked like a drowned man staring up through thick ice.

“So what are you? are you a fey or what?”

The sudden question startled him, making him blink slowly, as he smiled down at her, turning those pale dead eyes down at her.” What do you think your highness?? how does your human eyes perceive me?”

His voice, was low and strangely hoarse, as if he was speaking despite being strangled.

She didn’t quite understand it yet, but the sound made her somehow sad, as if she had just witnessed something cruel she couldn’t prevent.

Shaking the feeling she focused on the open halls built from golden sandstone, stretching out in front of her.

“ Hmm I don’t know, your eyes makes me think about some kind of dead man, but hell I don’t know....”

“you are closer than you would think, my lady.. I am indeed of the eternal realm, I was, when I still drew mortal breath, a warrior of the Emerald Isles, and though my passing wrest my memory from me, I know that I have once had some renown, or else my mistress would have let me pass to the eternal rest unnoticed. But as it were she chose me, and I became a wraith.”

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sarah gaped in open-mouthed astonishment as the solid shadow continued a few more steps before noticing her absence, turning to look at her: “Your Highness?”

“ Are you serious? did she hold you back from your eternal rest to take you as a consort? Did you even have a choice in this?”

Puzzlement filled his white eyes with a discomforting warmth and life, as he grinned widely. ”Oh of course I did, as I lay dying I pleaded with the goddess of death to be granted eternal life, to be taken to her halls, and not go to the mist of oblivion. If I had not wanted to be her consort I could simply have let myself slip.... “

His eyes flickered to his left, as two knee-high Goblins raced past the doorway they had stopped in front of, in hot pursuit of two terrified chickens.

“But this is not important,  your highness, please time grows short. Soon it will be too late.”

“ Yeah Yeah you are right, I'm procrastinating...... Get me to the glade, and let's  do this..”

 

The Goblin castle, was far bigger than Sarah had imagined as a child, or been given opportunity to see as Oberon had carried a bleeding Jareth to his rooms.

Long hallways stretched out along its perimeter, with portals and doors leading into vast rooms with every kind of furnishing, or new seemingly endless hallways, adorned with rich tapestries, huge paintings or simply naked sandstone.

But the pair didn’t stop to savour the soft breezes as they passed huge windows and open doors opening the castle to small intimate courtyards and huge endless gardens.

It was a dead wind that swept against them, billowing Sarah’s skirt and cloak out behind her, like the wings of some black bird, as they exited the enormous double doors.

Stopping on the wide stairs Sarah watched the undulating mist, as it's massive tendrils crept over the outer wall, as if tasting the magic within. Black shapes towered over the labyrinth as the mist rose up to block out the golden orb of the sun.

“ oh god what is that?”

“ You are right to call them gods my lady, thought there are more than one, it is the forgotten elder gods, abandoned when the veil was born, they hunger for the magic from which they are banned, and if the mist swallows the labyrinth then they will devour all.”

“ Oookay I see your point, so where is the glade?”

Nodding Gafael, simple glided down the steps as a wicked looking longsword with a serrated black blade, appeared in his left hand.

“ Come my lady, and stay close, this part of the labyrinth is still feral and I fear that the vanning strength of its king has done nothing to bring it to heel.”

“ Okay, so what do I do if we are attacked? “

“You run.....”

 

* * *

 

There was no sound but the gravel crunching under her boots, as they traveled through the darkening pathways. Shuddering against the encroaching cold winds Sarah pulled the surprisingly warm cloak tighter around her.

Gafael had been nothing but silent tension since they had entered the Labyrinth, his wide shoulders set with determination, as he had pulled the hood back over his head, all but vanishing from sight as he passed through the thick shadows.

The walls seemed to breathe fear and a savage energy, that made Sarah’s hair stand on end, as she tried to avoid stepping on any of the tiny creatures scurrying around her feet.

“My lady? “

Startled Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as Gafael's dead eyes appeared suddenly mere centimetres from her face.

“ God Gafael, you almost scared me to death, don’t do that! !!”

Pressing her free hand against her wildly pounding heart, Sarah used the movement to take two steps back, bringing herself out of his private sphere, only to find her back pressed against the slimy slick and crumbling stone wall of a dead-end.

“Gafael? “

His eyes were slowly bleeding into a cloudy crimson, as a cruel smile spread onto his face, sniffing the air, he licked his full lips and rasped. “ Hmm your blood will stave off the final death with such sweet strength, My queen has been truly generous to grant me such a boon, and I shall not fail her.”

Time slowed to a crawl as his black blade speared through the air, aimed at her heart, with a sibilant hiss.

All thoughts vanished as Sarah just reacted, twisting right, she kicked out, feeling her leg pass through the darkness where she had expected to meet a solid leg. Stunned Sarah  stumbled through the wraith pushing his sword away, as she almost lost her balance.

Catching herself against the overgrown wall, she didn’t stop her momentum but used it as she launched herself down the dimly lit corridor at a dead run.

Mindless terror nibbled at her heels as Sarah threw herself right at the first junction, racing ahead of the merciless pounding of her heart.

Cold foreign thoughts enveloped her mind, like the mists of the veil.

He was going to kill her, he was going to run that wicked blade through her, before sinking those teeth into her flesh and drinking her soul through her blood as he watched her life drain from her eyes.

Desperate tears blurred her vision, yet she could not slow down, she.... Turning left, she clutched the crystal in white knuckled fingers, she had to protect it, had to hold on, if she dropped it, it would be death for all she held dear. Images of Ludo and Sir Didymus, danced around her pulling her left and right at different junctions, pulling her towards....

It was like having a bucket of icy water and live bugs poured over her head, as a cold dead hand landed heavily on her left shoulder, jerking her to a hold and forcing her to her knees with jarring force.

“ No.. “

This couldn’t be it, she couldn't fail like this.

Frigid fingers squeezed her shoulder, making her bones creak, and scream as he forced her to face him.

Running his free hand through her hair, Gafael gripped it, and used it as a handle to force her head back, leaving her no choice but to look him straight in the face, as he exposed her slender neck.

OH GOD HIS FACE!!

Gone was the pale perfection, staring in open mouthed horror at the blacken ruin snarling down at her, Sarah wanted nothing more than to get away from the sickening stench that enveloped the fire ravaged being.

His face was charred skin and seared bones peaking through crumbling flesh, his milky white eyes had become pools of bloody flames, that seared into Sarah’s soul and made her gasp in terror.

“Scream for me mortal.... scream as you die.... “

Dagger fangs descended as his jaws gaped impossibly high.

No, this was not how she died... not now, not ever. She had too much to live form too many lives depending on her. No just...no...

Slamming her hands against the cold stone of the Labyrinth wall, Sarah felt the responding and comforting familiar thrumming of it's soul. Latching on she instinctively thrust her power into the stone below her imbuing the vanning Labyrinth with strength, whispering  “save me “ as the claws of the wraith pierced leather and cloth ripping at her soft flesh below, drawing blood as the stone dissolved below her, sucking her down like quicksand.

 


	10. The Runic Knot

Chapter: The Runic Knot 

 

The world grew black and still, here there were no pain no body, no life but the slow steady drum of the Labyrinths heart, and the frantic, but gently slowing pulse in her own chest.

Chest, she had a chest, and if she had a chest, she had a body and a head... and if she had a head... Soft light teased her closed eyes, painting warm golden patterns through her mind. 

“ Wake up little miss, you can rest soon enough, but not yet.... not yet..”

“Hoggle?”

Opening her eyes, Sarah groaned as the light turned her vision into liquid gold.

Sitting up slowly, she winced as the movement sent pain searing out of her ripped shoulder, and down her arm and back, as she rubbed at her eyes, clearing them.

Birds chirped above her, perched in the enormous trees that made up the hidden glades massive walls. Light fell in bright shafts illuminating the thick moss carpet, and lush green grass covering the forest floor, setting the trickling brook ablaze like tumbling diamonds, as it wound its way to the mirror like pond in the centre of the glade.

Standing slowly, Sarah gripped her bleeding shoulder tightly with a trembling hand in a vain attempt at stemming the blood, as her eyes searched the empty glade for the dwarf.

“ Hoggle? is that you? this is not funny, stop hiding... HOGGLE!!”

The birds fell silent at her call, but that only lasted a minute or so, then the choir resumed their hymn.

She was alone, utterly, and completely.... Alone.

Shaking her head to clear it, Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face, to flow loosely down her back. 

She was being silly, and she knew it, she was right where she needed to be, and there was NO reason for Hoggle to be there, he was at the castle, taking care of Jareth.... oh good and now she was talking to herself.

The wound beneath her hand throbbed and burned as she wobbled to the small pond, and knelt on the smooth stone at its edge. Looking into the mirror still surface, she winced at the pale shocked face staring back up at her, her eyes looked like a terrified child’s, huge and brimming with tears.

Scooping up water with her bloody hand she splashed it into her face, relishing in the sudden stab of cold as it cleared her mind, making the attack feel more distant. Reaching up once more she covered the wound with her cool hand, flinching as the cold made the her ripped muscles spasm and contract. 

The world was slowly, but surely becoming fuzzy and strangle numb, stealing the sense of urgency away.

Blinking lazily, Sarah watched as her blood trickled slowly down her arm, to drip onto the smooth white surface, like rain.

Stone... there was something she needed to do to the stone, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what that something had been, and as the waves of fatigue washed over her, it no longer seemed to matter. Wetting her dry lips, Sarah raised her face into the warm spear of gentle sunlight, letting the sound of birds lift her into the gold.

“Sarah! wake up Little miss, don’t let them steal this away, come on lass, yer can do this for Jareth, come on.”

Hands big, rough and gentle lifted and cradled her face. Pulsing with power, they filled her with strength, pushing the fuzziness away, filling her with purpose, and focus.

Jareth, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus... The faces of those she loved floated before her, smiling, calling out to her telling her to do what needed doing.

The rune knot...

Letting her hand drop from her shoulder, Sarah whimpered, as she dipped her finger in her own spilled blood and began to draw.

Each line and curve represented an aspect of the labyrinth and its masters, each needed to be precise and prefect. 

Biting down on her lower lips, Sarah groaned as the strain of kneeling made her back and shoulder spasm and ache, it hurt but she could not stop, once started the knot had to be drawn in one continuous line. 

The world wavered and spun as she pushed through the waves of nausea, while the power began to gather in a vortex of magic and pain, contorting reality into wavering shadows that danced around her erasing the details of everything they touched until all that remained solid were the stone and her hand as she finished the knot, and reached for the crystal.....

Oh SWEET LORD!! NO..... Fears burned the World back into sharp focus as realization dawned on her, she had lost the crystal!

Panic gripped her mind and send her thoughts reeling, the crystal must have been lost in that final moment when Gafael had grabbed her, hope flared maybe it had been sucked down like she had and.... Maybe... 

Sitting back on her heels, Sarah swayed as the sudden movement reminded her of the amount of blood, she was spilling on the ground. Rubbing her bloody hand across her eyes, she succeeded only in gumming her tired lids firmly together, with the drying liquid, forcing her to ball up the edge of her cloak, to rub her eyes open again.

Exhaustion rippled through her entire frame, as she searched the glade with desperate eye, and only one thought in her mind. Please please please be here, please....

Defeat, deep utter defeat slumped her shoulders, and ripped a whimpering keen from Sarah's lips. This was it, there was no sign of the crystal in the low grass and thick moss. 

She had let go! She had failed them and now they would all die because she could not hold onto something that was a part of herself.... 

A part of herself..

Realisation dawned on her as the words echoed through her quickly fading mind, the magic was a part of her, and to lose hold of it was no more possible than it was to lose hold of her own head. 

All she had to do was....

Holding up her hand Sarah sighed and let her magic reach out like Jareth had so painstakingly taught her, calling to the object, willing it to materialise in the palm of her hand.

Darkness licked at edge of her world as she strained, and pulled with her mind. Pain flared, making stars of brilliant white burst in front her eyes, yet Sarah did not relent. Gasping she shook like a wind born leaf... Then as darkness threatened to closed in obscuring her world, she felt it...

It was smooth and heavy in her palm, the power held inside a swirl of both her and Jareth, a potent mix of male and female, mortality and eternity and Life, love and. ..

The crystal slipped from her numb fingers and into the pool with a barely audible splash, as her lips formed the words. “Our hearts to yours, Our blood to thee, we bind you as you bind..... us.”

The moss felt like silk against her cold skin, her fingers trailing in the cool brook, as the voice of Hoggle whispered. “ Rest little Queen, and let me carry you home....”

 


	11. Sticks and Stones.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank those off you who have taken the time to review and give Kudos. It is amazing to know that there are people who enjoy this story that I essentially just wrote for myself. Okay enough rambling, chapter 11 lies a head.

Chapter: Sticks and Stones..... 

 

Cool fingers stroked his scalding cheek, as Jareth blinked against the pounding headache threatening to make him throw up again.

Curling up he coughed softly, as the movement contracted his chest and sent fresh agony out through his frame.

-Ssch here drink this, it will soothe your pain, come now...

The cup was cool like the fingers, as the blurred form pressed it against his dry lips, letting the thick liquid flow into his parched mouth, and down his throat, drawing soft sighs of contentment despite the aridly bitter and metallic taste of the brew.

But taste aside the potion worked wonders as the world bleed back into focus, and Jareth could not stop a truly happy smile from creeping onto his features, as Morgaine beamed down at him.

“ Did that help? hmm, child?”

Giving a faint nod Jareth let his head rest heavily in Morgaine’s silk clad lap, as his thoughts drifted along winding paths. 

He was safe now, Morgaine would take care of him, she would chase the fears and pain away, with her softer than silk hands, as she always had. 

She had always been the one to sooth his hurts, and help him succeed. She had as long he could remember accepted him, and guided him until he became a grown man, a king in his own right. Even then she had helped him to find his way through the twisted corridors of kingship. Had he ever thanked her? Ever told her how much her support had meant to him, and to the Labyrinth. Well that was something he needed to remedy at once.

“ Mother I....”

Shivering he gasped as fresh pain flared unexpectedly in his stomach, instantly robbing his limbs of the ability to move.

“ Mother? what.... “

Pain flared once more drawing a cry from him, as he pressed his hands against his abdomen, trying to hold in the sudden burning sensation.

“Mother... help....”

Her voice was like ice and sleet whipping against him, as she glare at him with such venomous malice, that it stole his panted breath away.

“Why? It is just a little fey tincture, if you were not such an atrocious mongrel, it would not cause you any discomfort.... but no, you are just such a pitiful runt, aren’t you... do you know what we unseelie do with such weak offspring..”

“ Mother!?....”

The words were like cold iron daggers thrust into his beating heart, and the sheer agony of them sent his mind reeling as he pushed himself up off her lap, and tried in vane to make his shattered legs move.

She towered over him in her dark and terrible glory, as her hand turned to obsidian tipped claws and descended towards his unprotected body.

Incomprehension slowed his movements, this was his mother, Morgaine! why would she do this to him? 

“We cull them Jareth, we scour our blood and purge it from the runts that disgrace it. And we remain strong.. “

“ Mother why?” 

Pausing above him she grinned flashing silver white fangs, dripping black venom.

“You are in my way child, with you gone I will once more be feared by mortals, revered and showered with the souls of the sacrificed. With you gone the wild hunt will once, more fill the darkness with terrors and death..... with you gone, I will once more be the goddess hag of deep winter"

Lines creased her face, melting the glamour of youth away, revealing the hag of winter, in her repulsive splendour. Limp black hair veiled the sunken face before him, as her gnarled fingers curled around his throat like steel bands cutting off the air, with complete disregard for his frantically scratching attempts of holding her back, even as her words shredded his soul.

“ Die Jareth... Just let go... Sarah is already waiting for you in the veil..... “

“ No....Mother... please”

“Yes by now Gafael will have consumed what paltry power she possessed and have discarded the husk of her spend body.....”

Eyes blacker than black burned him, Ripping at his sanity with poison tipped words.

“ I should have known when that frail bitch was chosen to bear you, that you would be just as fey, just as weak.... you are no child of mine.... You are not even pureborn..”

Claws of midnight slivers raked his chest, tearing the bandages and flesh, ripping him open again spraying crimson blood across the room. Yet the pain did not compare to the hurt crushing his heart, as his mother's words turned it to brittle ice.

Gagging on the blood filling his throat, Jareth reached desperately for the power he had once had inside him, the power that now resided in Sarah, The power that was the only thing that could save him. If Sarah was dead then it would have reverted to him, it had no choice, nowhere else to go, gasping he plunged inwards, grasping desperately at the void in his core, begging to find it still barren, despite his own need.

Relief flooded through him as he found nothing in that aching empty place in his soul, nothing but cold dead darkness, darkness that called to him, to allow his mind to dissolve and bleed away like the blood in his veins....

Gripping her descending claw in hands strengthened by anguish, Jareth held on holding the bloodied talon mere millimetres from his heart pounding in the ruin of his chest, with renewed strength... Sarah lived, she lived and so he could not let go.....

He had to hang on to fight, he had to be worthy of her...

“NO! ...”

Blood spewed from his lips at he cried out, trying against hope to stall and let Sarah do what needed to be done.

He had barely thought the thought to an end before the world wavered around him, like thunder without sound. 

The world ground to a sudden holt, suspending all like glittering gems from a chandelier.

He was a cup, a chalice, and as the power of the Labyrinth filled the emptiness with glowing strength, Jareth knew only one thing, Sarah lived... And she had succeeded, she had bound them both.... Reconnecting him to the living power that was the realm he ruled returning what was stolen.

The wicked gleam in her black eyes faltered and failed as his grip shifted and strengthened. Slowly he pushed back, pulling Morgaine’s claws from his flesh, canceling out the damage as the shimmering claws withdrew.

Rage flower through him as he grasped Morgaine’s stick thin wrists in hands burning with magic strength, forcing her up and off of him. Gold and black fire flared where their flesh met, the power of the Labyrinth flooding him with clear burning fury, as his grip shattered her birdlike bones like a crystal goblet.

How dared she!

How dared she trample his heart like that, how dared she betray him in such cruel a fashion, and make a mockery of his life up until now! Tears burned his eyes as the claws of betrayal sunk home, where the physical claws had failed to skewer his heart. Morgaine had been his mother, his haven and now she too had discarded him. But he did not need her, nor any other fey, he needed only Sarah.

“You are no mother of mine.... I reject your tainted blood.. Morgaine, winters hag...you have no power over me!”

Pulling his power to him like a well loved and used garment, Jareth smiled with cruel intent, as her furious screeches accompanied the force of his rage pulling them apart, smashing Morgaine up against the golden stone wall with a sickening thud.

Hatred filled him, warming his icy heart as his power lifted him gracefully upright, while swirling around him in solid shadows until his armour once more covered him in royal grace hiding his vulnerable wounded body from sight.

Crystals danced from his fingers as he landed lightly on the floor mere meters from the pinned Fey queen.

His eyes twin mirrors of ancient cruelty when he glided towards her, the proud powerful Goblin King once more, his gloved hand pulling his shimmering smokey steel blade from thin air, with liquid ease.

“Your words have no hold over me, you poison is impotent.. You call me weak.. let me show you weak...”

A crystal of utter perfect beauty appeared above her dangling clawed hand as her face contorted into a mask of evil, with black eyes burning with soul-destroying  hatred as Jareth raised his sword to strike.

Her voice was a gravely snarl of darkness:. ” Mongrel Bastard...”

The crystal smashed into the floor before her as golden armoured seelie guards poured in through the door, lead by Hoggle, the shimmering crystal smoke enveloping her pinned body, and in that instant she was gone.

 


	12. Shiver and the Fireys

Chapter: Shiver and the Fireys 

 

The stairs in front of her looked more like a mountainside than an entrance, gripping the blood slicked pendant in her trembling hand, Sarah ground her teeth together, and took the first step.

Heat like liquid fire rippled through her, as she forced her feet to obey her, and carry her towards the carved doors, she had to warn them of Gafael's betrayal of his queen, she had to...

Short shapes poured through the open doors, surrounding her with voices and noise she could not make her mind interoperate.

“Tell.. Jareth? ..... Morgaine... Protect, you must..... Protect.... Jareth.”

“Sarah”

His voice sent shivers down her back as a dark shape moved towards her parting the throng without words.

“Sarah... My Queen”

“ Jareth.....Gafael.. he...”

“Ssch my love I know, and he. . They will be dealt with, I can promise you that. But you need to rest easy now, you are home, and you are safe”

“Jareth.... I.... I don’t...”

The world wavered and grew both frigid and boiling all at once, gasping she reached for him as her knees buckled.

Warm leather clad hands caught her as she stumbled, pulling her against a slender strong chest. Resting her head on his shoulder, Sarah breathed in his warm earthy scent letting it wrap itself around her mind like a soothing balm, as he lifted her into his arms like a bride.

“ Ssh Rest my Queen, You have fulfilled your duty, Our realm is once more safe.”

No they were not safe , she felt it in her bones, but as the dark abyss  called to her all she could focus on were the cold metal in her hand. 

“Jareth...Yours...”

Her voice was a whisper and her hand shook as she raised it, revealing the glittering silver sigil, drenched in crimson blood, offering it to her king.

“Let me..... its...... yours.”

Power flared as her bloody hand pressed the sigil against his chest, the chain separating and slithering up and around his throat like a living thing before fusing behind his neck with a minute click.

“There..... my. ....King........my.....love....”

Darkness washed over her pulling her into an ocean of cold rest.

Sarah rested heavily against him, as he knelt on the unyielding stone. Blood and black venom seeping slowly from the ripped ruin of her shoulder, to soak into his billowing pale white  shirt, and the sight filled him with cold fury. The air wavered and rolled with the sheer power pulsing off his skin, as he wrapped his gloved hand over the wound. 

It should have been a simple thing to heal her, to simply knit the ripped strands of flesh back together and see her whole before him once more. Yet no matter how deep he dug he could not grab a hold of his own power, only that of the Labyrinth, and that he could only graze, not fully grasp. Frustration build to a roiling boil as Jareth realized that he simply would not be able to heal her, that simple act was for some strange reason beyond him. And her warm blood soaking through the glove, staining his very skin, in a cold sticky coating, that urged him to set his own vanity aside told him as much. She could not wait for him to relearn skills that he should not have lost, she could not wait for him.....

Blinking back the stinging wetness in his eyes, Jareth drew in a deep shuddering breath as he gathered the fragile web of power even tighter around him, using it to strengthen muscles and bones still healing and screaming in agony as he rose with her limp form held tight against him.

She was light, but deadweight always felt heavier for some reason. Not that he could dwell on that, because she would live, she was strong, and he was king again....He had to act that way. And that meant that he could not let his sorely tried subjects see the pain constricting his heart, threatening to crush him and his glasslike control. Had he not been a king he would have wrapped himself around her, and wept for the pain he had caused, but he could not. He had to be strong, and that meant knowing when to allow others to take over.

Standing tall Jareth looked over the Labyrinth spread out before him, and the hoards of denizens as they began migrating to the castle. Yes he had so much work to do, and there was one thing he needed to see done before anything else. 

Turning to the closest of the golden armoured seelie warriors guarding the castle gates, Jareth gestured for the man to approach.

“ Bring the queen to her chamber, and have my healer attend her without delay, her life is in your hands now, see that you do not fail me.”

The warrior never as much as flinched as Jareth passed his precious burden over to him, pausing only to press his lips against the crown of her head whispering gently: I forbid you to leave me... don’t defy me Sarah... I need you too much.”

Tears burned behind his mismatched eyes, as he turned from Sarah, and gestured for the warrior to leave with his burden, before his tentative resolve broke.

Gesturing to the remaining warriors, Jareth snarled. “ Scour the Labyrinth and castle, if Gafael, Morgaine or any other dredge from the court of air and shadow are still lurking  about, I want them slain and the carcases strung up for the Firey’s to play with. And call my subjects to the great plaza within the hour, I wish to address them all.”

Spinning on his heel, Jareth stalked in through the open doors, with his wide shoulders held rigid in anger. This was his realm, his people, and Morgaine’s attack would not go unpunished, how dared she attack his queen, his love.  The sheer audacity of the act was mind boggling and Morgaine would most definitely live to rue both her venomous words and her malicious actions, once he sunk his claw into the withered hags neck.

Letting out a shaking breath, Jareth forced his hands to relax before his claws ripped through the blood soaked leather, exposing his shame to the world. He couldn't stand the  sensation of Sarah’s blood cooling against his skin., that at least could be easily remedied even if the injury she had sustained was beyond him. There was little thought as his power flared vanishing the ruined black gloves, and replacing them with pristine gloves in the same charcoal grey as his new unstained poets shirt. 

Stopping at a tall window, Jareth leaned against the cool stone, gripping the sill with white knuckled strength, as he forced himself to breath through the sudden flare of pain in his heart.

Sarah was hurt, he had allowed her to be hurt, he was too weak to protect her, or heal her. Too weak to protect his own realm, he had relied on Sarah to save them. And now.... Slamming his fist down onto the smooth stone he growled, and pushed up in a sudden violent jerk, scaring a gaggle of small misshapen goblins and sending them screaming in terror down the hallway.

Oh Gaia, what had he allowed them to become? Rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers, Jareth sighed as he resumed his stride towards his private study. The first order of business would have to be the form of his subjects. If war was coming, and right now Jareth could not imagine that it wasn't, then he would need his army, not the "cute and cuddly" abominations running amok in the Labyrinth since the last challenger.

Seven years was too long to let the. ...

Stopping dead in his tracks, Jareth swallowed convulsively as the ramifications of his absence pounded mercilessly on him. Seven years that was how long there had been no one to lay claim to those innocents who were unwanted...

How many had been lost in that time, and what had been their fate? Biting down on his lower lip, Jareth felt his eyes mist over again at the very thought. They were his responsibility and he had failed them, leaving them at best in the care of parents who didn’t want them, and at worst to die or suffer as they were abandoned.

All those little lives helpless to change their fates, because he had been too blinded by love to a girl child, to see an obvious trap. Because he was too weak to protect his own heart from breaking. Self-loathing filled his mouth with the bitter acidic taste of bile as his mind punished him with flickering images of dead and abused children reaching out to him, begging for help.

“No! “

His palm pressed against the heavy tapestry, holding himself up, with sheer willpower as his knees grew weak, and the roaring voice in his mind screamed shrilly. “  _ You failed them, You failed them, You failed them.....” _

“ No I didn’t, I. ..... I. ..yes I failed.”

His shoulders slumped in defeat, as he sunk to the floor, groaning with pain as his still shattered knees connected with the hard stone. 

He had failed, and those rejected children had paid the terrible price. Hiding his face in his hands, Jareth smothered an anguished keen before it could erupt from his suddenly cold lips... 

No! shaking his head desperately, he fought to chase the debilitating voices away, before they shattered his tentative hold on his remaining power.

Anger burned like fire behind his eyes as he pushed himself up on legs where fractures ground together like glass shards, welcoming the deserved pain. This was no time to mourn lives lost through cruelty, not when he had to be strong enough to save those already dependent on him for protection. He had already failed so many, he could not fail again.

Wiping the traitorous tears away with an angry movement, Jareth let out a shaky breath and resumed stalking through his castle.

He still had to give back what had been stolen those seven years ago.

The doors of his private study, were darkcore oak carved with a heavy design of rune knots in the shape of trees and mountains, and embellished with fist sized blue sapphires so dark they appeared black unless light shone directly at them. Pushing the doors open Jareth entered and continued his stride unbroken as he habitually summoned a roaring fire in the round hearth at the centre of the room, with a mere flick of his wrist.

Moving around the large black marble desk, Jareth sank gratefully into the soft oversized chair, and stretched his long legs out in front of him, with a soft sigh, grateful for the thin layer off magic shielding his burns.

The room looked exactly like it had the last time he saw it, but that was hardy a surprise as he and Hoggle were the only ones able to open the doors, and Hoggle had always hated the relatively small and enclosed space. 

Holding up his gloved hand Jareth frowned as he created a crystal, letting it roll around his hands as he watched the play of light in its surface.

“Show me Sarah.”

The crystal grew foggy for a short moment, and when it cleared, Jareth hissed at the sight within.

Sarah lay on an ornate bed amidst rose and golden pillows and blankets, her eyes closed and pale chest bared, the injure in her shoulder in blatant display, as the ancient treant healer Alderthorn tended to her. 

Sweet earth mother, how he wanted to run to her, and wrap his arms around her, begging her to forgive him, for allowing her to be wounded. But he couldn't, not yet, first he had to ensure everyone's safety. 

“ Show me Shiver”

The crystal clouded over, obscuring the image of Sarah and replacing it with a slightly confusing image, of leathery grey green skin and feathers and. .... was that a lance?

Rubbing his eyes with a exasperated sigh Jareth willed the view to move back a little allowing him to see the wider image.

The knight was entangled in a mass of red, orange, pink and yellow feathers, that heaved and withered as if alive yet it didn’t seem to have any heads or hands for that matter.

Chuckling to himself Jareth smiled as he watched the stunted Goblin knight try to extricate himself from the mass of Firey legs that trapped both him and his draegor mount. Cackling laughter filled the ancient clearing like life-giving rain, from somewhere behind his present vantage point. Giving a silent command, Jareth swirled his vantage point looking for the source of the joy filled sound. Nine legless firey’s lounged around a massive fire, on the moss covered forest floor, and between them the six red armoured goblins of his elite guard each with their own flagon of what appeared to be apple ale.

The scene was bright and happy, the golden light of late autumn streaming through the branches of the ancient trees with their gnarled twisting branches. And yet the sight off Shiver’s frantically flailing legs, filled Jareth with sadness, as the proud and loyal knight struggled to righten himself, and succeeding only in looking utterly ridiculous. 

Images of the fierce child that had come to Jareth, some six hundred years ago, flashed through his mind then. Shiver had been five, and a fierce little rat, when he was wished away by an, angel maker who had discovered that wishing the unwanted children away, not only negated the need to sully her hands with innocent blood, but also provided her with what she wanted, one wish at a time. Seventy three children were given to that heinous crone to die, and seventy of them had passed through the veil to come here, safe for all time.

And as for the angel maker.... well she had eventually learned to be careful what she wished for......

“Shiver...”

It never ceased to amaze Jareth how the goblins always seemed able to look straight at him when he spoke to them through the crystals, despite the fact that there was nothing to show his vantage point. Watching the fireys legs release the goblin and slink back to their owners like chastised pets, Jareth couldn't  keep from smiling at the dignity of the goblin even though he was quite literally one third of the man he use to be.

“ King Jareth.... M'liege you have returned.”

“Yes Shiver, and I shall need my guards to attend me.”

Bowing awkwardly Shiver, fought to keep his slightly bulging eyes free of tears: “Yes sire at once... and my liege....”

“Yes Shiver”

“ We have missed you.”

The words were softly spoken, but filled with sincerity and warmth, and they brought a sad smile to Jareth's lips, he had failed them, yet they still adored him. 

“ None of that now Shiver! Just get to the castle within an hour, I will meet you in the stables.... oh and before I forget.”

Closing his eyes Jareth rested his head against the backrest thanking the goddess that those on the receiving end couldn't see him in this weakened state, as he drew on the slowly restoring power in his core, sending it through the crystal to envelope the creatures in the clearing in shimmering winds of faint azure and gold. 

It was over in scant seconds, as the winds died down and the clearing came back into view.

Gone were the stunted creatures shaped by an adolescent mind, and in their place stood the true goblins and fireys of the labyrinth.

All of the goblins stood tall, just over six feet, long of limb, they consisted of lean muscles, encased in battle worn armour cast from deep crimson steel.

Even their faces had changed, their chins becoming narrower, their mouths wider, with thin dark lips and filled with sharp teeth not unlike Jareth's. Blinking wide slightly bulging and bright fluorescent green eyes like those of a large cat, Shiver ran his clawed hand over his beaklike nose and into his shock of mud brown hair as tears rolled down cheekbones that swept up sharply as if carved by a blade, to meet the upper ridge of his pointed ears.

“M'Liege... I....”

“ Don’t! just get your lazy bones up here before I upend the bog on your heads for slacking.”

The strain of using magic that was still only just coming back to him after almost seven years, had left Jareth lightheaded, but the joy of seeing his proud subjects restored to their true form was more than enough recompense for the discomfort. Besides doing it on such a small scale had shown him that he had more than enough magic already to revert every denizen of his realm to their own forms.

Letting the crystal hover above the desk, Jareth felt a surge of pride as he watched the flock of fireys dance as they reacquainted themselves with their true forms. 

They were taller than the goblins, their humanoid /Avian bodies heavily muscled, beneath the opaque flame feathers of golden, crimson and yellow. It was like watching the flames of a bonfire as the fireys swayed and undulated to music only they could hear, their Eagle like faces visions of bliss as they threw their clawed wings up letting the wind fan their fires high enough for Jareth to hear the crackling roar as if he was standing beside them.

Seven years might not seem such a terribly long time when considering that the fey and all the creatures of veil realms were untouched by time, but it was certainly long enough when trapped in either a living nightmare or a stunted immature form.

Seven years.....

Shuddering Jareth tensed as unbidden memories of his nightmare flared to life, stealing his breath in a strangled sob. Drawing his legs to his chest he sat frozen with burning tears flowing down his face as his mind turned against him, trapping him hopelessly in the dark abyss of memories..

 

* * *

 

_ Darkness, filled the dank stinking room, but Jareth didn't mind, he preferred the darkness, because that meant, that the fire he was suspended above had died down, and there would be no flames licking up at his back and shattered legs. _

_ Fire did not harm him, but he still felt the searing pain, as the flames bathed his skin with white hot agony. _

_ Keeping his dried out eyes open, was beginning to become an insurmountable challenge, yet he had to, he had to because the spell on the fire pit would send it roaring to life the second his eyes closed, and it would continue to burn for hours, and he could not bear that again.  _

_ The sound of clawed feet slapping against the wet stone floor sent Jareth's heart racing with fear, the sudden increase in blood pressure making his hands and bruises throb back to life, flooding him with pain, and yet he kept his dry eyes open. _

_ The door swung against the stone wall with a dull thump, and great Gaia he wanted to blink and make his eyes work again, but the fire..... _

_ A blurred form stepped into Jareth's line of sight, and even though he couldn't really see, there was no mistaking the squat milky skinned red cap.  _

_ “Grall..” _

_ “ So him can speak yet, good. we feareth fire burn voice away with delightful scream.. But no no, Jareth king too strong... good. “ _

_ There was a snap of fingers, and Jareth felt himself be lifted by invisible hands, the movement releasing the chains holding his arms, allowing them to drop behind him sending throbbing agony out through him from his dislocated shoulders. _

_ Grinding his teeth together, Jareth stubbornly kept his eyes open, ignoring the pleas of his body, it would not be the first time he had closed his eyes too soon. _

_ Only when he was dropped in a tangled heap, of pulsing agony in front of the cackling red cap, did he let his lids close with a shameful groan.  _

_ Sharp claws prodded his side, drawing fresh blood down his freezing ribs, but the slight scraping was nowhere near enough to draw a reaction from the trembling king. _

_ “ This no time for rest Jareth king, open those mongrel eyes, or I'll throw yer in the pit with eye gummed shut.” _

_ Filthy black claws seized Jareth's chin forcing him to follow them or have his jaw shattered again, as they pulled him roughly upwards, mercifully releasing him the minute he was kneeling on the floor, with his eyes open once more. _

_ “ Good now, Jareth king, I have thing to show.” _

_ It took Jareth's reeling mind more than a few seconds to recognise the shallow basin placed in front of him for a scrying lens. But when he did, horror flooded him, banishing every trace of fatigue from his mind. This was the basin they routinely used to show him images of Sarah, as she went through her life calmly. _

_ But this time it was not Sarah shown in the mirror like surface. _

_ Staring into the mirror still water, Jareth watched a tiny ghast crawl laboriously from its shallow and forgotten grave somewhere in a thickly forested area. It was no bigger than a large house cat, and the size made Jareth's heart seize up, it had most likely been an unwanted infant, for it to have been buried unmourned in an unmarked grave.  _

_ The creature was black like a wraith, but it was flesh not shadow, as it crawled through the underbrush with lightning speed, and blinding agility.  _

_ Why were they showing him this? true it pained him to see an innocent he had no chance of taking in but.... _

_ The sound of one of those above ground vehicles called cars rolled towards the ghast yet, the source still remained hidden by the dense fog. _

_ Unexplainable fear flared alive in Jareth, stealing his breath away, and suddenly he realised that he was watching an accident unfolding, and he was helpless to stop it as he watched the silver vehicle speeding towards the crouching abomination. _

_ And the understood, with horrifying clarity what it was he was seeing. _

_ And he knew that it was futile, yet he could not stop himself from struggling against his bonds like a wild animal, screaming her named screaming for them to stop to call the ghast back. _

_ The creature moved in a blur of speed, pausing only for the shortest while in the middle of the road, just long enough to make the driver swerve right where the road was closest to the nauseatingly steep and deep precipice.  _

_ The tail lights flashed like bloody stars as the car tipped over the edge, and then they were gone swallowed up by the darkness. _

_ It seemed wrong, there should have been some sort of sound as his heart died, a roar of pain or a wail of despair, but instead there was nothing but silence and the whisper of cold wind through wet trees. _

_ The sharp pain in his heart was powerful enough, to numb the pain in his body, it was after all no longer important. Not now, not with Sarah dead. _

_ The whip hissed through the air connecting violently with his back, as the Red cap cackled behind him, yet all that escaped his lips was her name, a sighed prayer. _

_ “Sarah...” _

“Jareth? Please my son, speak to me, your tears are torture.”

That silky elemental summer voice, he knew it, if only he could make his sluggish mind obey him.

Cool hands rested against his jaw, stealing the burn of fever before it could really register.

Blinking owlishly to make his eyes focus, Jareth shuddered as a hand slid from his jaw to his forehead resting there for a brief moment, before vanishing. The contact had been brief but it had been enough for Jareth to use it to pull his pained consciousness back from the realm of nightmares and back into the realm he ruled.

His entire lower body burned and ached as he slowly unfurled his legs, from his curled up position, and it was all he could do to not to let the trembling inside show through his thin veneer of control.

“My queen, Titania... I.. I’m... Please forgive my unseemly appearance, I meant no offence.”

Letting out a shaking breath, Jareth reached up with trembling hands to rub at his eyes, trying to clear the memory from his mind.

“ Oh my sweet child don’t fret, you have been through much, and I would not hold a moments weakness against you, I am after all your mother Jareth. Now tell me what is troubling you..”

“ It is nothing my q.... mother, I am merely tired, and the attack has me utterly bewildered, Morgaine has always been good to me, fair and loving. For her to..... I simple do not understand.”

Nodding slightly, Titania settled more comfortably against the desk, her piercing sky blue eyes blazing.

“ She is the queen of air and darkness child, you know as well as I that the unseelie can not be trusted... They plot and scheme to no good end. No I am not surprised that Morgaine did what she did, what surprises me is that she did not do it earlier.”

“ I have never been this weak before...”

A knowing look flowed onto Titania’s supremely beautiful face. “Well then, perhaps you think that she had a hand in that too? But enough of these dark thoughts, you are safe and your subjects are awaiting you. Do you have the strength to rise, or shall I help you? “

“ No I can manage...I “

Staring up at Titania, Jareth swallowed harshly as the queens words echoed through his mind. Had Morgaine played on his emotions all this time, and had she been involved in his seven year nightmare? The thought seemed too horrible to contemplate, yet Morgaine had sent her consort to kill Sarah, and she herself had tried to kill Jareth...

“ Mother “

“ yes Jareth what was that?”

The pain in his heart turning to ice, and grim determination, he was the lord of the labyrinth and Morgaine had betrayed the conditions of her own peace, by attacking Jareth and Sarah. If she had been involved in his imprisonment then, she would regret it once he got his hands on her. No one threatened the Labyrinth or Sarah and it did not matter whether he had to lay waste to her entire realm once he was done with wringing the truth from the loathsome goblins of the Nightrealm. He would know the truth of it, and then all those involved would come to understand the law of seven fold.

“ Call Lord Oberon, I will have need off your council once I return, but first I must set my realm right.”

Pushing himself up from the plush chair Jareth staggered for a second when the world turned to white pain as the bones in his lower body shifted roughly. Biting his cheek, he pushed the nausea down, and used a little more magic to reinforce the invisible layers holding the bones together. He did not have time to be weak, he had a realm to protect, and a woman to woo.

 


	13. Returning What Was Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter so Ill just give you two this time, enjoy 😊

Chapter: Returning What Was Taken

 

The noon light set the kings mane of unruly gold alight, and made the shimmering midnight blue cloak look like liquid sapphires, as it streamed out behind his wide shoulders. Jareth sat atop his huge black prancing warhorse, flanked by the seven knights of the bloodthorn order, each on their draegor mount, and each flying the banner bearing the Labyrinthian goblins sigil.

The gates leading to the Great Plaza opened on silent hinges at his command, revealing a huge open area surrounding a large stone plateau. The milling throng parted without a sound, creating a path for their returned king leading him to the ancient stone steps onto the plateau. 

Keeping his expression schooled into the haughty image of the terrifying goblin king, Jareth nudged his mount forward, entering the plaza.

Pandemonium erupting the second his mount stepped into the great plaza, as every creature cheered their king in a cacophony of noise. To hell with it, he was not made of stone, and the love his subjects were showering him with at that moment would be enough to melt the skin right of a jabberwocky. 

Raising his hand Jareth waved to his people as a wide genuine smile threatened to make his head split in two.

They were all there, the fireys that he had already restored to their flaming glory, were perched on the tall stone columns dotting the sea of life, their light casting a golden glare on those standing closest to them. The golden skinned Gnomes with their enormous noses and brightly coloured garb, each one proudly holding the staff denoting their particular skill, be it the chalice of the alchemists, the hammer of the smiths, the sextant of the inventors or the crossed cutlery of the cooks they were all here.

Even the monsters, that motley band of strange creatures too rare to form specific groups were here, lead by the huge orange stone caller Ludo.

Each one standing tall proudly displaying their scales, fur, horns or whatever else distinguished them from the rest of the Labyrinths denizens.

Reining his mount in Jareth stopped the procession with a small wave as he spotted a tiny red furred figure, sitting proudly astride his shag rug of a..... well he guessed that it could still be called a mount even in its current fuzzy form.

Meeting the tiny knights stalwart gaze, Jareth bowed slightly, before addressing the  Llwynog knight . “ Sir Didymus, I am very pleased to see you here this day, come attend me..”

It was like flipping a switch, the second Jareth spoke there was silence as deep and as resounding as the cheers, and all eyes turned to the diminutive Llwynog as he bowed deeply before urging his shaggy mount along the path that had opened as those between the king and knight pulled back.

Drawing even with his king the flustered  Llwynog  bowed once more, nearly toppling himself off the dog in his eagerness. Hiding a soft chuckle behind a rather unconvincing cough Jareth smiled graciously while the knight straightened himself before addressing him.

 

“ Sir Didymus it is an honour to meet you, I hear great things about you, I hear that you defeated many of my Draegor knights during your storm on the goblin city with the lady Sarah.”

“ Aarhm uuhm... yes well my Liege, I most heartedly apologise for that atrocious debacle, but I found myself unable to allow myself defeat, it was after all a lady’s brother who where at stake, and well you grace hath given the order for us to aide the Lady’s passage through yonder Labyrinth, should we encounter her.”

Nodding Jareth stared ahead at the teeming sea of life.” Rest easy Sir Didymus you acted with honour, and I intent to rectify the fact that I did not reward you properly back then.”

“Sire? “

“Yes Sir Didymus, I have a very special assignment for you, if you should choose to accept it... But for now I would be honoured, if you would please fetch Ludo and join my honour guard by the plateau.”

Shock made the tiny knight gape up at his king in utter disbelief, straining to decipher whether the fickle monarch was indeed joking or utterly serious.

“ My liege art thou certain, for I must confess that I am thoroughly unworthy of such an exalted gesture.”

Reining his mount in once more, Jareth leveled a stern look at the fox, and raising an eyebrow in an questioning gesture he drawled languidly:” Sir Didymus did I just hear that right, are you questioning the judgement of your sovereign lord?”

By Gaia, holding the smirk hidden as he watched the fox stutter and stammer a reply that wouldn’t insult him was all but doing Jareth in. But he was the goblin king and he couldn’t very well laugh at the foxes consternation, at least not in public. So biting hard on the inside of his cheek, Jareth said sternly.

“ Go Sir Didymus and return with Sir Ludo.”

Smiling softly to himself, Jareth nudged his mount forward once more, leaving the still stuttering knight behind to do his bidding, as Jareth and his Bloodthorn knights continued their journey towards the plateau some three hundred feet further in.

 

Labyrinthian goblins made up the vast majority of those assembled, and as the roar of voices resumed it was their nasal greetings that drowned out all but the haunting cries of the rock callers, and the screeches of the fireys.

The crowd was held back some twenty feet from the stone by a line of armed knights in armours of dark blue, deep green and golden yellow. 

The knights of Midnight, the Glade and the Labyrinth. 

None of these proud knights stood more than four feet tall, most only three, and the sight of their stunted stature made guilt flare once more, as Jareth dismounted and handed the reins of his mount to a squire in muted yellow livery.

Seven years....

Squaring his shoulders, Jareth let out a shuddering breath as he silently eyed the fifteen steps leading up the massive stone. It had not been more than a few hours since he had hurriedly knit his shattered body back together, and it was still far too fragile to put that kind of stress on his brittle bones. And that left him with only one choice, magic.

Power curled around his body lifting him a few inches off the ground, not enough for everyone to notice but enough for him to glide up the steps painlessly. 

The sight of every inhabitant greeting him, was enough to take his breath away, and fill his heart with a joy that felt utterly alien, and more that a little frightening after. ...

Raising his hands, Jareth. ... Froze and stared as the enormous gates he had just passed opened once more, and a lone female entered riding a horse that looked like living silver and moonlight, its long billowing mane shimmering in the golden sunlight. And even though she was more than nine hundred feet away, Jareth knew, he could feel her like a persistent thrumming in his bones, her power new and ancient all at once.

Silence fell as she urged her mount forward, through the path that opened through the crowd.

She was Sarah the Goblin Queen and Mistress of the Labyrinth, a natural power all of her own, like a barely contained storm as she drove her mount forward in a tightly controlled gallop.

Smiling in surprise, Jareth watched the relaxed way Sarah sat astride her mount, her seat was graceful and her hold on the reins light yet still strong enough to keep the huge war horse under easy control. A feat that Jareth knew from his own experience, was no mean one with a creature as headstrong and fierce as Icewind.

And Sarah, oh goddess! Sarah, she was dressed in a creamy white armour that mirrored his own, yet still remained sculpted to her lean figure. The leather cuirass flowing out, and becoming a full skirt of buttery leather of the same white as the armour. The skirt had been slitted to allow her to ride and move, and as a nice bonus were now revealing her long slender legs encased in knee-high boots of pale gold plating just like his own black. Her wounded shoulder had been cleverly hidden from view by the single pale gold shoulder guard, that also served to fasten her billowing cloak of shimmering gold. The white of both mount and armour serving  to make her naturally milky skin seem like alabaster, and her flowing ebony hair like stray strands of night. The effect was to make her look like some feral beast carved from the pages of legend. 

The goblin queen.

Gliding up the steps in that barely contained storm, Sarah smiled at him, her emerald eyes glowing with her own power and... love? Staring into her eyes, Jareth felt as if the ground had opened beneath his feet, and were threatening to pull him down. Swallowing with a suddenly arid mouth, Jareth drawled.” My lady, you are the very vision of the queen we have all longed for, come greet your subjects. And let them properly greet you. “

His hand shook ever so slightly as he took hers and raised it to his lips, pausing only to note that he was pressing his lips against her naked skin. 

“ You are trembling Jareth, are you in pain? the healers said that...”

“ Hush I am fine, and this is not the place to discuss my health, your subject are waiting.. your majesty.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his somewhat formal tone, then a soft smile crept across her face turning the corners of her soft lips up, as she gave a shallow curtsy.

“As you wish your majesty, as you wish.”

Sweet gods he wanted to kiss her, but the voice in the back of his mind screamed.” You don’t deserve her, look at her, she is a true queen, and what are you? a weak pathetic mongrel, how dare you even....”

Sweat beaded his forehead as he swallowed the burning thoughts back down, refusing to acknowledge them, yet he was still shaken. Running his thumb over her knuckles, he let out a shaky breath and lifted his eyes to meet hers again, only to find them brimming with concern.

“ Jareth? “

Nodding he had to try twice before he could make his lips form the words he wanted and not the utterly pathetic :Please hold me, I hurt in every way, please hold me and don’t let go, please please please...

“ I’m fine, it is nothing but a muscle cramp. come my lady”

Leading her to the raised centre, Jareth offered her his hand as she stepped up, marveling once more at her quiet grace. Standing beside her, he smiled as her slender fingers laced themselves with his, silently sharing her strength with him. 

“Denizens of the Labyrinth I give you , the Lady Sarah, champion and mistress of the labyrinth, your queen.”

It was pandemonium, as every creature big or small raised their voices in greeting of their queen, with as much enthusiasm as the had just greeted their long lost king. Letting the roar of joy roll around them for a few minutes Jareth smiled widely before finale raising his hands and silencing the crowd, with a gentle gesture.

Smiling to herself Sarah couldn’t keep her eyes from him, as he stood beside her, in the full glory of the Goblin King. He was the very image of the terrifying king, yet he somehow managed to exude an air of caring, compassion and.... shame. Jareth's shoulders slumped as he took a single step forward, and his eyes filled with the dark light of pain.

His voice was carried to every creature on soft winds as he fell to his knees with his head bowed and spoke quietly.

“I have failed you all, and for that I can but hope to one day make myself worthy of your love once more, as of yet I can not even begin to dare believe that you would forgive me.”

Stunned silence exploded into a flurry of voices all asking questions, all demanding to know why he would say such things. And Sarah's heart bleed for the proud king as he knelt before his subjects, pouring out his heart. Nothing she could say would ever erase the guilt he felt, but she could let him know that he was not alone. stepping forward she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was still beside him, that she wouldn’t go anywhere.

Glancing quickly up as her, he smiled sadly, with pain filled eyes, before continuing.

“I have little to offer you but this”. Holding out his hands, crystal after crystal, materialised and rolled off his fingers to float out over the suddenly silent plaza in rapid succession. Six dozen crystals floated out in an evenly space pattern, as Jareth rolled gracefully to his feet, stumbling slightly in the process. 

Shuttering as he held out his hands once more, Jareth closed his eyes and angled his face up at the clear sky, breathing in the clean air. This would cost him more than he wanted it to, in his still weakened state, but he dare not delay any longer.

And then he started singing, power swirled in the syllables of the ancient Welsh words, as they rolled of his lips in a low caressing tone.

The words held no meaning to her, yet in them, Sarah saw the pride of a king for his people, in those undulating notes, she saw the love of a father to his children, and the hopes he held for their happiness. It started like a hum at first, a soft insistent sound, as the Knights of the Bloodthorn joined in, their backs to the stone, their heads thrown back as they raised keening yet strangle haunting and beautiful voices in reply to their kings song. The images in Sarah’s mind changed, they grew feral, and wild, they became sweeping vistas of ancient forests ripe with prey, and packs of wild things hunting through the night, as Goblins danced around bonfires. 

The vision changed once more as Ludo and the host behind him chimed in, the song violent and hard, yet still loyal and warm. They hunted in the dark caves, and shallow waters, they pulled unwary travellers to their doom, and carried lost children home to loving arms through winter gales, they were violence and hope in form.

Group after group joined in until every being but Sarah were singing, their voices rising and falling in a hymn of life. Turning slowly to face her, Jareth reached out for her, his eyes glowing like embers with the strength of the spell he was weaving. Her hand was cool against his black gloves, as he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist, his power washing over her like a wave of sunlight. And gasping with the pure sensory joy of it, Sarah raised her own voice into the choir, the unknown words spilling from her, as her voice soared alongside Jareth's. 

The crystals burst spilling silver and gold dust out over the singers, enveloping them in a blanket that looked like it was boiling. The song rose to a crescendo, and then the groups of singers stopped one by one until only their king and queen remained, their voices soft as they too let their song trailed off into silence. And the glittering blanket seemed to be absorbed into the changed bodies of the crowd.

 


	14. Their King

Chapter: Their KING 

 

They were the same yet utterly changed.

Gone were the stunted childish creatures of her childhood vision, and in their place, Sarah saw proud warriors and lean farmers, she saw stocky craftsmen and graceful ladies. The sight both gladdened and saddened her. 

She was glad that Jareth had restored them to the form they should rightly have, yet sad that this transformation marked the final definitive end to her childhood.

-“Sarah? my Queen? “

“ Yes Jareth? “

“You seem distracted my lady... and sad. “ 

Shaking her head, Sarah smiled softly at him, as he lead her gentle by the hand towards the steps

“No I'm just overwhelmed, it's a lot to take in, when you have lived an aboveground life until a few days ago, and then become a queen... I mean, now I'm a queen, beside a powerful and terrifying monarch whom I love, and. .. dam it Jareth I speak Welsh and have my own magic.. it's just sooo.....”

Quirking his eyebrow at her, Jareth gave her a sparkling mischievous grin: “Oh so you love your king do you? Hmm how very fortunate, because I must let you in on a very public secret...” : Pulling her hand as they reached the bottom of the steps, he brought her sharply in against him as he slipped his right arm around her waist, and tangled the fingers of his left hand in her flowing wild locks, yanking gently to angle her head just right, before whispering against her lips:” Your king loves you too, more than he had ever...”

Her fingers in his hair drew him in sealing their lips together before he could finish his sentence. His lips were soft as they nibbled lovingly at hers, and running the very tip of her tongue teasingly across his lips, Sarah moaned with pleasure as Jareth shuddered against her. Time and place lost all meaning as they both surrendered to the lips of the other, slowly mapping out each others mouths, until stars burst before them, their bodies burned with lust and the need to breath.

Gasping for air, Jareth threw back his head as a truly joy filled laughter erupted from his flushed lips. 

Giggling like a shy schoolgirl, Sarah rested her head against the hollow in his neck, feeling lightheaded and very grateful for his arm holding her up, as her legs refused to fully support her weight.

“ Wow your majesty that was ....wow...”

Smirking he drawled: “Yes it rather was wasn’t it..  so have your legs regained their ability to carry you, or must I take their place and help you to your mount, my precious.

Pulling back a few steps, Sarah feigned mock consternation, as she slapped his shoulder playfully: “Oh you would just love that wouldn’t you! but no thanks’ I can walk myself, thank you very much. I am the goblin queen after all.”

“Arh well I suppose I will have to resign myself to merely assisting you as you mount then.”

“You know I'm perfectly....”.: The look in his eyes stopped her short, before she could tell him, that she was perfectly capable of mounting on her own. His eyes were dark, and filled with a hurt she could not decipher, but it didn’t matter, if he needed to help her that badly, there was no reason to cause him unnecessary pain: ” Content to let you help me mount, you have no idea how heavy this armour is when you are not use to it. 

There, that was a nice save, and Sarah smile widened as she watched the hurt in his eyes melt and give way to a fragile happiness. A happiness for which Sarah would kill to keep alive.

“My Lady, The sight of thy beauty doth bring me endless happiness. Please allow thy humble servant to express his exuberant joy.”

“ Oh Didymus, you are such a...”

Turning from Jareth Sarah froze in place as she stared into, a wide muscular chest covered in a red leather jacket with a slash design most fitting for a musketeer or swashbuckler.

“Didymus?”

Stepping back, Sarah bumped into Jareth, feeling more than hearing his amused chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tight.

It had to be Didymus, because that was who he resembled, but this was. ...

He stood close to seven feet tall, all lean hard muscle, covered in thick flaming red fox fur. His gleaming yellow eye, intent on her as he swept his wide brimmed hat, complete with flowing feathers, of his very recognizable head and dropped into an elegant and deep bow. 

“My Lady, truly I did not wish to frighten thee, if my true form is abhorrent to thee I shall forthwith remove myself from thine presence, until such time as you or his majesty deems it opportune to transform my person unto a less disagreeable visage.”

Staring with her mouth agape, Sarah had to physically shake herself, before she managed to stammer: “ God no Didymus, get up, why would I be scared of you, I just never imagined that you would look this..... well ..the best word would be formidable, you just look so.... wow.”

“Wow my lady? I doth not know this expression.” 

Grinning even wider, Jareth hid his snicker under a rather unconvincing cough: “Yes sir Didymus, WoW. I do believe that, that it is best translated by saying that, your appearance impresses and pleases her, is that not so Love?”

Nodding Sarah quickly licked her suddenly dry lips: Yes that’s about right, I mean. but if you look like this then where is Ambr...

Warm air like a gust of overheated air-conditioned air, ruffled their hair, momentarily blinding her, as it blew her hair  into her face. Pulling it back with trembling hands, Sarah did one of those slow wide eyed horror movie turns, where you just know that the monster would be standing right beside you. 

And no, she was not disappointed.

Standing just two feet from her was the biggest wolf, Sarah had ever imagined, let alone seen. Ambrosius, and that name was just all kinds of wrong now that he had returned to his true form. Was the size of a large warhorse, putting him in at 15-16 hands at the shoulder. Making him a powerhouse of rippling lupine strength, and glowing grey eyes, to match his thick glossy silver coat. He was beyond terrifying, and yet, as he lowered his head to nuzzle her hand, Sarah couldn’t stop herself from laughing loudly, and pull away from Jareth's warm arms, to bury her face in thick fur that smelled of musk, and the deep forest. It was all just too strange for her to fathom, and standing here with her arms halfway around a giant timber wolf's neck, breathing in its warm scent of pack and home, Sarah knew that she had no choice but to simple accept it all unconditionally. Snorting softly, Ambrosius rested his enormous head gentle on her shoulder, enveloping her in the tight space created by his neck and shoulder, in a gesture that fairly screamed protection. And Sarah didn't know how she knew, but she knew, that the wolf had just claimed her as pack, and nothing short of death would ever break that bond.

Stepping back, she ran her hand through the thick fur again, before returning to Jareth's side once more. Smiling up at Sir Didymus, Sarah flashed him a genuinely happy smile as she reached out, and grasped his huge clawed hand giving it a quick squeeze.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you restored to your true form, I am truly sorry that you had to spend so long in the form I forced upon you. can you ever forgive me?”

“Oh my Gracious lady, of course how could I not, and verily I say that it was but a trifling price, for the joy of thine friendship these past years, indeed I declare that I wouldst live most happily in that stunted form for perpetuity, if it meant being thy true friend, and protector.”

“ Oh Didymus, I....”

“ Sawah, Friend, Sawah come back, fix all.”

The ground shook, and for a split-second Sarah wondered who had decided to bring a freight train, and try to run them over with it. Then she was unceremoniously scooped up by enormous orange furred arms, and all but crushed against a massive chest, as words that sounded like rolling boulders and splintering stones, rumbled around her.

Trying to breath in, she manage nothing but getting a face and nose full of heavy fur that smelled like hot flint, and stone dust. Struggling to free herself, she wanted to scream, as she heard Jareth positively howl with laughter, at her struggles. Black stars began to burst in front of her eyes, and she felt herself begin to go limp. Darkness loomed at the edge of her vision, as she heard Jareth speak strange grounding words in a quiet commanding voice. The arms crushing her loosened and gasping desperately, she sucked in air, between painful coughs as she was lowered into Jareth and Didymus arms.

“Ludo sorwy, no hurt Sawah...”

“ Oh Ludo: Speaking hurt, but the frightened look in the enormous orange yetis face, made Sarah fight through the discomfort: You didn’t mean it.... Its alright see I'm not hurt.”

Sitting up Sarah ground her teeth at the sudden flare of pain in her freshly healed shoulder, bad as the pain was it was the horrified look in Ludo’s eyes, that made her scramble to get to her feet, and reach for the big guileless brute.

“ Oh Ludo, come here, it was not your fault I'm hurt, it was a. .. Wraith who...”

“ Wraith hurt Sawah, Ludo hurt Wraith.”

The huge creature reared up to his full natural height, easily dwarfing both his king and the Llwynog knight. He too had changed, though not as much as the rest of the creatures, Ludo was taller now, close to nine feet, but his form was still recognizable. He was as wide as ever across the shoulders and chest, but much narrower across his hips and ass, giving him a leaner and much more adult expression. The most noticeable change was his legs which had become longer, and his face which was more human now than dim-witted ape, and his eyes.... His eyes glowed with a fierce feral intelligence, that intrigued Sarah more than it frightened her.

Reaching up she smiled as Ludo bowed to meet her hand, allowing her to cup his chin gentle.

“ Please don’t Ludo, don’t go hunting him, I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt because of me, please Ludo promise me.”

“ But Ludo protect Sawah, Jaweth Kwing give order...He”

“ Yes thank you Ludo I think, that Lady Sarah has quite gotten your point now”: Holding his hand up, Jareth effectively cut of their objections. His face once more schooled into the vision of the strong King:” It is time to return to the castle, I'm sure Lady Sarah would agree, it has after all been quite the eventful day, and we still have much to do. Sir Didymus, and Lord Ludo I require your presence before tonight’s feast, I have as said a special assignment, and I would be truly honoured if you were to accept, but I will explain it all this evening. Good day my lords. Are you ready my lady?”

Nodding Sarah Smiled gentle at him, as he offered her his hand, with a slight bow.

“ Yeah you are right, I am actually beginning to feel a little tired. “

His grip was gentle as her lead her to the patiently waiting mount, and kneeling before her he offered her his slightly shaking hands, to boost her up.

“ Jareth, you don’t..”

“ Yes “ : He whispered: “ Yes I do, I want to Precious... I need to.”

Pain flared in the veiled depths of his gold and aqua eyes, only to be squashed back down before Sarah could be sure whether she had actually seen it. Nodding softly, she squeezed his shoulder gently, as she stepped into his hand, allowing him to boost her up, as he stood gracefully. 

Icewind pranced impatiently as she waited for Jareth to mount his own ebony mount, and join her. Smiling softly at him, Sarah held out her hand in a silent offer, as he drew even with her, their fingers lacing together as he accepted and leaned towards her, with the promise of a kiss in his eyes. A promise, Sarah was only too happy to let him fulfil.

Breaking away, Jareth sighed softly as he nudged his mount forward, fingers still laced with hers. The heat of her naked hand against his gloved hand, quietly reminding him that he felt as cold as a frozen yeti. Goddess he was exhausted, his entire body screaming at him to slow down before it did it for him. Yet he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had to push on. There was just too much he needed to see done before he could finally rest. Seven years were too long to leave a kingdom without a ruler, and even though Hoggle had done a good job, there were still so much he would have to take care of.

First and foremost he would have to organise the Labyrinths defence, while he planned the first offensive against the nightr....

“ So where's your head at Jareth, you have been staring into space for the last several minutes.”

“ I... . I apologise precious, I was simply tallying up the tasks I have yet to complete today, it is a quite daunting number.....”

“ God dammit Jareth, you have to start out slow, you were unconscious and in pain just a few hours ago! Please Jareth I need you to take care of yourself, I... dammit Jareth!!!!”

Staring at her in confusion Jareth, found that for the first time in years he was truly dumbstruck, silenced by her words and the raw terror in her eyes. She feared not him, but for him, and she cared, she truly cared what happened to him. 

_ “Why would she care what happens to you, you mongrel atrocity, she just needs you to stay alive, long enough for her to.....” _

NoNoNoNoNoNoNo, no Sarah wasn't like that she cared, she really cared, she had called him. She needed him, she...

“ Jareth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, okay, it's just.... the healer...Alderthorn right? Yeah he told me that I should take it easy until my shoulder settled, in a few days. And dammit Jareth, that was just a flesh wound in my shoulder, not a bloody million injuries all over my body. Jareth I....”

Care she might, but he was still king, and he would not stand for her snapping at him in public. this stopped here.

“ Sarah please, could we just imagine that I am still a king here, and keep the tirades inside our private chambers. But yes you are right, I should rest, my healing is far from completed, and it won't be for quite some time yet. Yes I am EXHAUSTED, I am beyond exhausted, but I am also as mentioned THEIR KING! If I fail them again it might be the VERY LAST TIME!!!!! ”

Lightning flashed across the rusty red sky without warning, as he snarled at her, teeth flashing sharp and predatory. Gone was the weak, hurt man and in his place sat the feral Goblin King, Lord of the underground and master of the Labyrinth. Swallowing down her first furious retort, Sarah blinked, as she reali z ed what had just happened. He was a proud fierce man, and he had gone through a hell she could not even begin to imagine. Only to have the one he had always depended on for support and comfort, turn on him, and try to kill him. And where did that leave him, alone in a realm he could barely control relying on a girl who had spurned him, and broken his heart, seven years ago. He was exhausted, in pain, and suffering the effects of having been ripped apart again and again. And here she was, snapping at him like he was some sort of naughty child refusing to mind her. What was she thinking?

Giving the gloved hand that still gripped her hand a gentle squeeze, Sarah sighed: “I understand Jareth, and I apologise, I was out of order. Forgive me?”

All the rage fizzled out of his eyes, leaving him wide-eyed and confused as he met her calm soft green gaze.

“ Forgive you? Well I.... certainly My Lady, After all you mean no offence. You could not...”

Smiling her radiant smile, Sarah lifted their hands, and placed a soft chaste kiss on the back of his gloved hand, effectively cutting him off, and leaving him confused, but silent as he watched her. He was still far from whole, yet he was as said king, and kings did not have the luxury of time


	15. A Knife Hidden in Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the guests and members who took the time to leave are give me a comment. Thank you all. It makes a writer happy to know that their work is appreciated.

Chapter: A Knife Hidden in Light 

 

Sarah still smiled that radiant smile, as she let their hands drop down between them once more, but there was a twinkling mischievous quality to it as she seemed to shift her attention forward towards the sprawling goblin city: “ So you ordered Ludo to protect me hmm?”

“ Well it would not do to have my future queen injured or accidently dropped in the bog, now would it. Besides I thought that he would make a good companion to you.”

“ Hmm did you now... oh and speaking of Ludo, what the hell is he? “

“ He is a stone guard, he keeps watch over the living stones, that is the earth mothers flesh. Those stones are notoriously cantankerous if left without a stone guard, but if the stone guard is as strong and wise as Ludo, then ....” : Jareth's eyes turned soft and slightly dreamy as if he was watching some wonders beyond the quaint medieval city before them: “ Ludo can do more than simply call the stones with his voice, he can mould them into any shape he desires. And Ludo is a master craftsman, supremely gifted in creating objects of unsurpassed beauty and strength. Remind me to show you around the castle grounds later, the statues there are his work, and they are quite exquisite.”

“ Ludo? We are speaking about the same huge orange guy aren’t we, the one who can barely choke out a full sentence? “

Grinning at her Jareth, nodded: “ Yes well, I will grant you that, at least in your tongue he can’t, but he is quite the conversationalist in his own. Oh don’t look at me like that, did you honestly believe that we all spoke American English down here? Please Sarah that is just naive and frankly quite arrogant. But then you were but a child then, so I suppose that it makes a certain kind of endearing sense.”

Brushing his teasing quip aside with a smile Sarah asked: “ So my naiveté aside, how many languages are there down here, and how many will I have to learn? “

“ Arh my precious those are two very good questions, as to the first question, then every race has their own native tongue, as well as the common underground tongue. and as to how many their queen should master, well in time all, but as a start I would say that the common tongue, goblin and maybe Elemental, as that allows for communication with most of the elemental creatures, the fireys, stone guardians and such. But there is no rush, you can wait until you have decided whether you intend to stay here, or go back to your above ground life. I’m certain that a beauty such as you must have a lover or fiancée awaiting your return.”

Staring at him in open confusion, Sarah felt her eyebrows try to connect with her hairline: “ Why would you think I have a boyfriend? Let alone a fiancée, didn't I just marry you, and kiss you like my life depended on it? What kind of a girl do you think I am?”

Who the hell was he to think so little about her! How dared he! Anger flared instantly as she yanked at her hand, intent on creating distance between them, before she slapped his royal ass upside the head. But his fingers would not budge, and she found herself staring into his eyes from only an inch or two away as he leaned towards her. 

“ Forgive me my Queen, I did not mean to imply that you have no honour, I merely find it baffling that none of the men above ground have claimed you as his own. Are they all struck dumb and blind!”

The kiss was not unexpected, but it still surprised her with the its gentle desperation, as he pulled her closer, trapping their legs between the bodies of their mounts. it was a short kiss yet it still left her as breathless as any other kiss they had shared since her coming here.

“ Please Sarah don’t be crossed with me, I couldn’t bear it... Please....”

His voice was a faint whisper, as he breathed the words against her lips, and the desperate fear in it instantly quelling her anger. How could he be so afraid of losing her? The concept baffled her. He didn’t even know her, for crying out loud, and why was she so concerned with her feelings for him. He was the goblin king, the monster of her childhood. A man she had spent a grand total of what, quarter of an hour with, before he appeared, bleeding and broken on her dorm room floor. What the hell was going on here!!

“ Look Jareth I’m not crossed with you, but as I just told you this is just so utterly overwhelming, and I ... I have no idea what the hell is going on, so you will just have to take my word on this and then bear with me okay?”

“ Very well...”

“ And Jareth, we really need to have a long serious talk, I’m not saying today, or in the next few days, but soon, 'cause I have like, a million questions I need an answer to. So there it is okay, you good with that?.”

“ Yes Sarah I am as you say "good with that" it is only fair that you be given an understanding of what this”: Waving vaguely with his free hand, to indicate them, and the city they were almost through: “ Is, before you make any lasting and irrevocable decisions. 

“Good, thanks Jareth. “

Squeezing his hand gentle, Sarah flashed another soft smile at him before she turned her attention back to the road in front of them. They had left the Goblin city behind, and were now walking their horses up a long beautiful avenue flanked by huge trees with golden trunks and crimson foliage which completely obscured the view off the castle with their gnarled branches. The trees looked vaguely like oak trees, except no oak had ever had that colour, and only the very oldest of oaks would ever reach the height of these colossi’s. They were silent as they rode the last few hundred feet under the cover of the trees. But it was a good silence, the kind that only grew after years of easy friendship, and being together. And it scared her to no end.

The trees fell away, revealing the castle beyond the goblin city in all its glory, tall towers topped in black slate and sweeping galleries surrounding the sprawling buildings, of shimmering polished white stone. Gargoyles and carved stonework, enhanced the massive gothic structures, giving the entire castle an aura of fairytale enchantment, like the castle of the cursed prince. 

“ God that is beautiful, it’s like a fairy-tale castle.”

“ Well I’m glad you like it, it really would be an inconvenience to build another. But if there is something you dislike, feel free to have it changed. you are queen now you know.”

nodding slightly Sarah sighed: “ Yes I am....”

Suddenly the castle seemed to loom over her like a hungry dragon.

 

* * *

Pushing the Study doors open, Jareth stalked into the room, briefly noting that the dragon skull hanging from the ceiling was glowing once more, as the true magic of the labyrinth flowed freely.

Moving with a confidence he didn’t truly feel, Jareth circled the roaring fireplace without looking at it. Two figures sat quietly in the plush chairs in front of the desk, neither of the tall imposing Fey were clad in their robes of office. Having opted for more casual clothing, they could have passed for a couple from the lower rungs of the nobility. Or would have, had it not been for the power that radiated off both of them in near physical waves. 

“ Queen Titania, King Oberon. Please stay seated, we have much to discuss.”

Titania smiled, light shimmering in her pale aqua eyes, as she leaned forward in her seat, studying the movements of her son with keen interest. Yet it was Oberon’s deep rumbling voice that broke the silence: “ I assume you want to retaliate against the Nightrealm and that unseelie bitch? If so you will require more skilled warriors. I have already sent word to my Captains and General Commander Llagain is in route even as we speak, he should arrive two days from now at the very most. I trust these news pleases you?”

Bowing stiffly, Jareth nodded: “ Yes you have read my mind sire, I do indeed intend to retaliate against the Nightrealm, as for the Unseelie .....well I cannot fight a war on two fronts, and that means that I shall require you to help me keep the Labyrinth safe.”

“ Certainly son what do you require? “

“ Bring your white hunt, and station it at the gate of the unseelie realm, keep them locked down while I deal with the Nightrealm.”

Nodding Oberon looked grim, as he held Jareth's gaze: ” And when do you intend to bring that bitch to heel, if you delay too long she will only gather her loyal troops and strike first. Please son strike at the heart of the unseelie court now, do not let her call the minions.”

“ No”: returning Oberon’s grim look, Jareth continued as he settled carefully into his deep chair: “ Not until I have found the very core of this plot, I will not lay waste to a realm before I know the reason of their betrayal. I am fully aware of what this appears to be, but Morgaine is still one of my mothers, and I will hear her reasons from her own mouth. ..”

“ And why is it that you refuse to see reason” : Surging forward in his seat with barely retained fury, Oberon snarled: “Must that bitch kill you to make you see beyond your misguided love, great seven Jareth, you are not a suckling babe any longer.”

“ Stop” : Holding himself in an iron vice, Jareth pulled himself up until he stood tall, towering over the seated fey king. How dared he, Oberon might be one of his fathers, but Jareth was no longer a child, and he refused to let Oberon treat him like one: “ You forget yourself king Oberon, this is my realm and I will not be dictated like a child, how I deal with this betrayal is my decision, NOT YOURS! “

Surging to his feet, Oberon towered almost a full head over Jareth, slamming his massive fists into the desk, cracking the surface: “ HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENT WHELP!! IF YOU LOSE THIS WAR THEN WE ALL PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR FAILURE! WE WILL ALL PERISH! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? IS IT ANSWER ME!! “

Jareth's lips thinned, and his entire body grew rigid, as murderous rage welled up inside of him, leaning forward on the desk he brought his face mere inched from, Oberon’s as he felt his eyes narrow and darken until the red glow of his pupil were the only colour visible. Holding the imposing kings gaze, Jareth took all the time in the world as he drew his lips back in a feral snarl, blatantly displaying teeth that had suddenly become sharp and predatorial, his voice cold and low enough to make true fear creep into the forest lords dark yellow eyes, as he ground out: “ You forget yourself Forest lord, this is MY KINGDOM, and I may have been absent but I remain its KING!!  I will be treated as such. If you continue addressing me with this shocking, lack of respect, I shall be forced to banish you both to the deepest heart of the unquenched reaches, and seal off you realm for eternity... Have I made myself clear? “

Nodding Oberon seemed to wilt as he backed minutely away from the elemental rage before him. He was the Forest lord, the horned god, he was no weak sapling to shatter in its first storm, but against the raw fury of the Goblin king he was no match.

Straightening Jareth leveled a naked golden clawed finger at Oberon’s chest noting the obvious distress the uncovered claw caused the huge forest lord as Jareth drawled coldly: “ You will send me as many warriors as can be spared, but no less than half your forces, as well as enough arms to equip them for a lengthy campaign. And I mean half of ALL your forces, that includes your Draegor's, firey's, and any other creature am I clear?  You will do that the instant you return home. Now you may leave.. I have other pressing business to attend to.”

Keeping his frigid gaze locked on the not quite cowering couple, Jareth gestured towards the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges as it flew open. ” I wish you a safe journey.”

Nodding they both rose, and bowing slightly, Titania pulled the still shocked looking Oberon out beside her, barely clearing the door, before it slammed shut behind them.

Keeping her back to the closed door, Titania rested her head on her husband’s shoulder, with a satisfied smirk: “Well my beloved husband, I do believe that our plan have just bloomed into its final stage before completion. I must say, that that could not have had a more satisfactory outcome.”

Chuckling darkly Oberon nodded: “ Yes my Queen, I must admit that I had my doubts as to the accuracy of your assessment, but you have most certainly proven me wrong. Now let us make haste, and have Llagain speed up the proceedings, we must have the bulk of our troops ready to move through the gate, before my departure. Are you still adamant about remaining here despite his orders? “

“ Fear not my lord, Jareth would not risk my wellbeing no matter the rage he feels towards you, I am after all his only remaining mother. Beside I must still craft the Throne, there is no way that Jareth will believe this little charade of ours if there is no second Throne.”

Wrapping his ethereal wife in his brawny arms, Oberon grinned, turning the dark chuckle into a rolling laughter of such cruelty, that it sent a pair of goblin maids racing back down the hallway in a state of furious terror.

 

* * *

Leaning on the desk, Jareth growled deep and low in his throat. It was a cold feral sound, the kind that struck fear of the gods into the hearts of men, huddling in the darkness. Drawing in deep shuddering breaths, Jareth crushed his naked hands into white knuckled fists, his sharp claws drawing drops of blood as they pierced his calloused palms. Thoughts of bloody vengeance danced behind his closed eyes. They would pay, they would all pay in blood, for the betrayal and cruelty they had subjected him to. There was no other way, he was the goblin king, and there was no other way, but to make an example of both offending realms.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Jareth slumped carelessly back in his chair, going rigid as the still raw burns tore and flared from the careless movement. White hot pain washed over him, leaving him blind and gagging with the agony of it, as his hands gripped the arms of the chair, leaving deep gouges in the heavy dark wood. It burned and filled him with a deep raw pain, that almost rivaled the pain of having the cold wrought iron pressed against his skin in the first place. Growling he breathed in deeply trying to quell the pain and succeeding only in making the burns along his ribs reopen, sending new waves crashing over him, until he was drowning in the pain, and all turned dark.

It hurt, everything hurt, but the torturous burning had finally subsided enough for Jareth to draw in a harsh breath and open his eyes. Sunlight still washed through the narrow slitted windows, letting Jareth know that he couldn’t have been out more than a half hour. Running badly shaking hands through his unusually long hair he shook it out. This was unacceptable, he had known of course, that the burns would not be affected by the hurried magical healing, but being weak enough to be knocked out by a wrong movement made in an unguarded moment, simply wouldn’t do. And it left him with only one option, not that he liked it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Closing his eyes, Jareth reached within himself, searching for that place in his very soul were the Labyrinths magic curled like a content cat around the tiny depleted blue core that had once been his own power. His incorporeal fingers stroked it's dark gold surface, causing it to rippled like liquid light, as he coaxed it from it's dormant state, and into his frayed control once more. It was weak obviously still restoring itself from the strain he had put on earlier when he returned the realm to it true form. The expenditure had been necessary but left him with precious little now, that he had need of it.

But even so the power responded to his needs with unwavering loyalty, as the bright golden light, stretched and undulated, slowly flowing over his raw icy soul, like a warm silky balm, as he directed it's flows to the screaming burns. Guiding the light as it covered the ruined nerve endings, numbing them to the pain of the iron burns.

Relief was instant, as Jareth drew just enough power into himself to make his body numb and allow him to move with some grace, appearing strong once more, restoring his body to its former state, even if did not restore his full physical strength.  It was dangerous, he knew that, numbing his body like this made him blind to any damage done to him, and if he was not careful he could drive himself too far, past the point of healing. Yet smiling softly to himself, Jareth pushed himself from his chair to stride from the room with a new feeling of calm resignation, he no longer mattered, they had Sarah now, if anything should happen to him, she would simple take over. And in his heart Jareth knew that she would be a good queen to his realm. In any case he was just heading to the room of maps, not into open battle, not yet at least.


	16. Please Rest

Chapter: Please Rest 

 

Staring at the tall, pig-like and slightly pudgy Goblin Sarah blinked slowly, and repeated:  “Say that again..”

“ As you wish your majesty. As queen, you are expected to be acquainted with the dignitaries of each race and of the five realms, it’s some three hundred who are of note and who will be arriving in four days time to greet you, and in time attend your coronation ceremony.”

Her coronation.... Forcing herself to close her mouth, Sarah had to struggle to keep the sudden all-consuming terror from making her sprint from the room, and straight to the aboveground. She hadn’t even figured out what was going on with her and Jareth, and now she was staring at the grand plans for her official coronation, and trying to decide on livery colours and coats of arms. Hefting her silver goblet, Sarah drew a deep swallow of sweet, fruit juice only to nearly spit it back out as Bolton, yes that was the Goblin butlers name, said: “Oh yes your majesty I all but forgot, we shall have you meet with the royal dance instructor, tomorrow, that you may learn the required dances before the ball, we wouldn’t want you to reflect poorly on the realm now would we..”

“ Dancing... ok... how many? “

Smiling at her apparent compliance, Bolton beamed: “ Not too many just the traditional five and then perhaps a Volta, for your majesties pleasure.”

Standing Sarah shook her head, as she took in the massive and nowhere near completed seating chart, the incomplete menu, filled with dishes she had never heard about, and mountain of sketched suggestions for her private sigil and coat of arms.

“Nope I can’t do this, I’m finding Jareth. This can’t be right.”

“ But my Lady you can't leave now, the dressmaker will be here in a short while, with the dress choices for tonight’s feast.... my la....”

Spinning on her heel, she didn’t run from the large airy room, though it was close enough. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned against it as she suppressed the need to rip something to pieces, before striding purposefully down the torch lit hallway, pointedly ignoring the curious looks that the servants sent her. Jareth, she needed to find Jareth, and talk to him, about all this... Everything  was moving way too fast and she needed to... Jerking to a halt as a strange sensation registered, it was as if the thought of Jareth had flipped a switch inside her, and suddenly, she felt a sharp tug in her core, and somehow she just knew that Jareth needed her just as much as she needed him. In fact... following the faint but insistent tug of her newly formed core, Sarah swallowed harshly, it felt as if he needed her badly....

 

* * *

Leaning on the huge round table, Jareth sighed, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. They had been planning the Labyrinths defence for the last five hours, and his body were now trembling so bad with pain, that even the soothing numbness of the labyrinths power couldn’t mask it. And he had been forced to pull a heavy glamour over himself to hide it from Shiver and the other Knight commanders. It would after all never do to have them see him this weak, this pathetic. Thank the gods that they had finally covered every possible entrance and agreed to a plan of action. Turning slowly he looked at each captain with a stern gaze.

“ So are you all clear on your charges? If there is any doubt then I expect to be told at once.. no? Good, and just to be exceedingly clear on this... if any of you preforms ONE ounce, beneath what I know you capable of. I will personally upend you in the bog, do you hear me?”

Four voices rang as one as they pressed their right fists against their hearts:” Yes sire, For the Labyrinth and Peace.”

“ For the Labyrinth. Now get to it.”

Leaning on the table, Jareth waited until, the knights had all filed out, finally leaving him alone in the silent room as the doors slammed shut. Instantly letting his glamour drop, Jareth sank slowly to the floor, resting his burning forehead against the edge of the table as he moaned softly. This was too much, too fast and his body simply couldn’t keep up, the price of his hurried magical healing was too steep. Soft gasps passed his thin lips, no matter how hard he pressed them together, and tears of pure burning exhaustion rolled from his mismatched eyes in treacherous lines.

Sleep, gods he needed, no craved sleep, only there was no way he was able to get to his feet, let alone get to his bedroom. And oh elder gods be damned Ludo and Didymus were waiting just outside the door. Waiting for him to give them their assignment...and then there was the feast.... Damn it, damn it all to the bog ....

 

* * *

Need, deep urgent need filled her every breath, as Sarah all but ran down the hallways, Jareth was hurting now, she could feel it.

Slowing to a halt, as she turned the last corner, Sarah stared at the milling crowd gathering outside the huge engraved doors, she vaguely recalled Bolton had called the room of maps earlier on her tour through the seemingly endless castle. Every single creature stood facing the doors, obviously waiting for their king to call them in. Well they would just have to wait or handle it themselves, if what she felt was true, then Jareth wouldn't be in any shape to see anyone. But first she had to deal with the awaiting courtiers.

Pulling herself up with as much dignity as she could muster, without feeling like a pumped up brat, Sarah cleared her throat, calling everyone in the silent hallways attention as if she had just shouted at them.

“ My Lords and Ladies, The king has asked me to relay his most sincere apologies, but urgent matters have claimed his complete attention, and will detain him for some time yet. He asks that you all leave your name and the nature of your business with his attendants and he promises to see you all in time, as for now he bids you all a good night, and a grand feast.”

Giving a curt nod Sarah smiled coolly, and walked quickly through the stunned crowd to the doors, slipping in before anyone could react, pausing only long enough to ask for Sir Didymus and Ludo to remain outside the doors and not allow anyone in.

Leaning against the closed doors, Sarah took in the apparently empty room. Huge shelves held neatly rolled and labeled maps, in a multitude of colours and materials. Walking slowly to the table that took up most of the central floor space, Sarah smiled as she recognized the labyrinth beautifully painted on the ancient parchment. Everything was depicted in loving detail, and bright colour, making the map a work of supreme beauty. Running her fingertips across its soft surface, Sarah froze in place as a soft moan reached her ears.

“ Jareth? Is that you?”

“ Sarah?” : His voice sounded hoarse, and strained as he groaned her name, letting Sarah know where he was. And rounding the table, she knelt beside the trembling King, gently touching his shoulder. 

“Jareth? What’s wrong?”

“ I think..... I may have ......pushed myself a bit too far,...... a bit too soon” : Letting out a soft defeated chuckle, he tilted his head to the side, just enough for him to see her while still resting his forehead against the table edge: “ And I find myself...... in need of your assistance once again.”

“ You idiot! what did I tell you? You have to take it easy, you can’t keep doing this! “

Sighing he let his eyes slide shut in defeat, as he reached out and grasped her hand: ” I know, I know.... Please just help me up... my knees are on fire...”

“ Fine, but we are going straight to you chambers, and you are going straight to bed... no feast for you...... here let me just get a better grip.”

Throwing his arm over her shoulder, Sarah rose, bringing the staggering Goblin king up with her. Keeping her eyes on his ashen face, Sarah sighed softly: “So how do we get you to your room, when you have so cleverly chosen a room on the highest floor. Oh and Bolton may or may not be out to kill me for not meeting with his dressmaker about some dress for tonight....”

Chuckling softly, Jareth graced her with a small half smile filled with both mischief and agony, as he leaned back against the table, gripping the edge: “Well there are two ways to go about this, one is for you to slowly drag my royal carcass up all those stairs in a less than dignified manner, or and this is the option that I myself am vastly leaning towards. We remember that this is my realm, and part of the labyrinth, thus...”

Raising his right hand, Jareth winched as a crackled crystal flashed into being at his fingertips, resting there as he breathed deeply, and tried to keep from dropping it before he could use it. Slowly, he regained enough control, to wink at Sarah, before letting the crystal float through the room, and melt into the wall creating a worn looking door: “ We use the door, that leads straight into my chambers...but first, call in the terrible duo, I.... have... Sarah!! ..”

His hand shot out grabbing hold of her wrist, as she stepped in to catch him just as his legs suddenly gave, nearly spilling him to the floor. Her arms were all that held him up, as the world spun around him in tight icy circles. Resting his head on her shoulder, Jareth let out a strained groan: “ I’m cold... so cold.... Please, Sarah just hold me.”

Pulling him further onto the table, Sarah rested him against her body, freeing her hand enough to press it against his forehead.

“ Damn it you're icy, you really need to rest now.”

Pushing back weakly, Jareth managed to get into a sitting position, as he rubbed his shivering hand over his face: “ Yes I know.... but there is one thing.... I must..... do.... call them in, Sarah, don’t make me ask again.”

Sighing Sarah resigned, Jareth was apparently dead set on killing himself, and who was she to stop him.

“ Fine. but, I still think that you are taking a stupid risk, whatever it is you need to tell them, it can wait until tomorrow.”

“ Sarah..”

Anger and concern coursed through her as she stepped back, and turned to the door muttering furiously under her breath: “ Of all the idiotic imaginary kings I could have dreamt up, I have to concoct an emo glam rocker with a grade a death wish, well fine see if I care...”

Pulling the door open Sarah, popped her head out, quickly calling out to the awaiting pair. 

“ Ludo, sir Didymus, could you come in here?.” 

The strange pair entered looking both excited and nervous, like children not entirely certain whether they were about to be scolded of rewarded. 

“My Liege “ : sweeping his hat of sir Didymus flowed into a graceful bow: ” how may I serve thee? mine sword and life art thine to command”

“ Thank you Sir Didymus, Master Ludo, I shall be forced to be blunt, and I beg your forgiveness but it seems that the hardship of my absence have... weakened me... But I digress. My lords, The Lady Sarah hasyet to fully accept the role of Goblin queen, nevertheless she must have her own personal guard, I would charge you Sir Didymus with leading that guard, only a knight who have bested the captain of my own bloodthorn would be worthy of leading my lady’s guard. Will you accept? “

Didymus's eye looked like it was about to pop right out of his head as he tried to stop stuttering and form a coherent sentence. Smiling quietly to himself, Jareth contently busied himself with straightening the lace cuffs peeking out under his leather braces, somehow managing to look utterly regal, while still sitting on the edge off the map table. And finally after a few moments Didymus succeeded in forcing out: “ Verily your majesties thou doth elevate me to a more exalted position than I a poor exile might ever hath dare hope to obtain, I most humbly accept, though I fear that thou hast give this honour to a warrior most unworthy.”

Cocking an arched eyebrow, Jareth never as much as flicked a look towards Didymus as he sighed with mock exasperation and studied his gleaming claws: “Hmm remind me Sir Didymus, but did we not have a conversation on doubting the judgement of ones sovereign lord, hmm? This very morning if my memory serves me right? “

“ Why most certainly we did your majesty, pray forgive this humble fox, for his immeasurable stupidity.”

Looking up from his claws, Jareth froze the Llwynog knight with a look that was equal parts stern and gentle: “ I would not charge you with a task of such importance if I found you lacking sir. And we most certainly do not see you as lacking in any way, we are in fact most honoured by you acceptance, now as for your second I would propose that you take your time and choose wisely, that goes for your knights as well. And know this I don’t care what realm they come from as long as they swear the oath, and you think them capable. “

“Thank you your most exalted majesty, I shall not disappoint thee. “

Nodding faintly, Jareth turned his attention to the giant orange yeti, who looked utterly out of place inside the meticulously organized room: “ Now as for you, Lord Ludo, I shall need you to gather the other rock callers and go to the gates of both the Nightrealm and the unseelie. There I need you to bury the entrances in iron ore, then I need you to return here and work out a plan for rebuilding the goblin city, enhancing both its defensibility and beauty, can you do that?”

“ yearh, Ludo do, whah Jareth king ask... thank you king..”

Smiling at the clumsy, but sincere bow, Jareth gestured towards the door the pair had entered: “ Now you may take your leave, I bid you both a good evening. Oh and before I forget, would you be so kind as to seek out Bolton and inform him, that he is to suspend all our plans for at least a week, and that we will not be attending tonight’s feast, due to the need to attend to urgent matters. But he is to carry on with the feast regardless of this. 

Quickly bowing from the room, with assurances that they would indeed do as asked, Didymus closed the doors softly behind them, as Jareth seemed to fall in on himself, with a soft laughing sound.

“ Will you help... me please? "

“ You are an idiot, you know that?”

Reaching out a violently shivering hand Jareth nodded slowly as Sarah slipped his arm over her shoulder and heaved him to his very weak feeling feet, holding most of his weight with her arm around his waist, as she set about dragging him through the door to his chambers.

“ Yes I am.... aware that you feel that way..... but hmm...what I did could not... wait, Ludo will have those realms.... sealed before dawn, and be back here.... by noon tomorrow.... He may be an artist and a brilliant architect, but.... he is also... a Warrior of countless.... wars... he will know to begin the...... fortifications as fast as..... possible.... and. .Sir Didymus... needed to have. ... my spoken permission to..... enter the seelie realm... to recruit... more off his kind for... your knights... a task... he must. .. complete with all hast...... if any are... to remain “ : Drawing in a gasped breath, Jareth paused just long enough to groan: “..Hmm Couch Sarah, I need... to get out of this....

Pointing to the deep leather couch that made up a big part of the seating area, Jareth almost stumbled as Sarah shifted her grip, before lowering him carefully to the worn looking seat letting him lean back as she knelt before him.

“ God Jareth you look like a corpse, just sit back and let me get you out of this armour, okay.”

“ Hmm, you just couldn’t wait to get me alone and naked could you “ : Smirking down at her, Jareth laughed softly as her expression shifted through mild shock and into wicked mischief. Rising she leaned over him, giving him a good eyeful of her well-presented cleavage as she graced his lightly pointed ear with her full lips, whispering: “ Hmm oh no, you have seen straight to the heart of my most wicked desires, yes I have thought of nothing else since I entered the map room, but. ..”.: Pausing for dramatic effect, Sarah held her breath for a moment, before breathing seductively: “ Ripping that armour off you, and getting my hands on whatever you are hiding under it.”

Jareth felt relatively sure about the direction of this considering his current state, but the fact that Sarah played along so easily thrilled him to no end. Unable to stop himself he moaned playfully: “ Hmm and what would you do, once you have your hands on me...”

“ I would.... change your dressings and clean your wounds before...” : Pausing Sarah leveled a smouldering look straight at him as she bit her lower lip: “oh yes, tucking you into bed for hmmm a good night of sleep.. hmm yes you naughty boy would you like that?”

Laughter bubbled from him, as he tried in vain to keep his composure: “ Oh you wanton creature you... I bet you say that to all the men you meet.”

Sarah’s eyes sparkled happily as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, but breaking it off before it could become anything more: “ Nope I only say that to the stubborn Goblin kings who insist on trying to kill themselves, now enough with the stalling your highness...”

Nodding Jareth winced as the glamour hiding his burns faded, leaving him ashen faced and bruised in front of her. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she gentle turned his face to get a better look: “ Wow it looks far better than it did this morning that’s for sure, and are all the cuts gone? “

“ yes, I believe so, though I might have missed a few, it was not the best of times to be meticulous.”

“ Yeah well it is still a massive improvement.. but god you are cold, come on let’s get you into bed.”

“ No Sarah, I need a bath first, I have been in this armour all day, I smell like a fracking aardvark, and I need a proper bath first. “

“ A Bath!” : Sarah’s eyebrows looked like they were trying to vanish up into her hair, as she repeated the word as if it was something poisonous : “ A bath? you have first, second and third degree burns on more than forty percent of your body, you can’t stand on your own and you want to bathe? Are you insane?”

Sighing softly, Jareth shook his head, as he met her frustrated gaze with one of quiet determination: “ Sarah, please must you fight me on this, it is such a small thing.... I have not bathed nor eaten in nigh on seven years, eating a proper meal is still quite beyond me, and will remain so for some time yet, but a bath isn't Sarah. If it is because you are afraid that I might drown, then please by all means join me, gods know that the tub is big enough for it.”

“ Jesus, Jareth, what about your burns?. “

Victory was his, Jareth could feel it even before Sarah asked that final question it was in the way she held herself and the tone of her voice. All he need do was put in the final triumph: “ I have bath infusions for iron burns....you know it's not the first burns I have suffered. Believe it or not, I have suffered worse injuries before. “

Throwing up her hands in utter exasperation Sarah sighed: “Fine, what do you need me to do. “

  
  



	17. Soothing Loneliness

Chapter:  Soothing  Loneliness 

 

 God dammit Jareth , you are too stubborn for your own good.

Rolling up to her feet, Sarah flashed him a tired look as she left him on the couch to prepare the bath that appeared to be so all consuming important. Entering the a d joining bathroom, she still couldn’t keep from admiring the beauty of the pale silver marble walls and the creamy white half sunken tub, below the large panorama window. Steaming water cascaded down into the huge tub from a six foot waterfall, complete with beautiful and bright flowers she had never seen before. Heading straight to the ornate gold box, that graced the pristine countertop Sarah flipped the lid, and riffled through the neatly organised muslin bags. Each bag bore tags in a language, that Sarah didn’t understand, but she didn’t need to, the one she was looking for, was according to Jareth the only one with a black label.

Pulling the bag from the box, Sarah weighed it in her hands, it was about fist sized, and rather heavy. It appeared to be filled with dried herbs and what felt like small stones. Sniffing it, Sarah shrugged, it didn’t smell like kitchen herbs, but that didn’t mean that it would actually do anything beneficial. Moving to the  h alf sunken tub, Sarah sat on the steps leading up to the seat surrounding it, and pulled the small golden lever up, cutting of the constant circulation, before dropping the bag into the still water. Dark green tendrils drifted instantly from the bag as it sank slowly to the bottom of the deep tub, to settle in a rapidly spreading blackish green cloud giving off a faintly spicy scent.

Rising Sarah shook her head with another muttered curse, as she returned once more to Jareth's side. Noting that he now had a thin sheet of sweat covering his face.

“ Okay your "tea" is brewing now what? “

“  A rmour.....I need help....Removing it.”

“ Right, lift you arm and let me at the buckles” : Kneeling beside him Sarah, began undoing the cleverly hidden buckles that held the cuirass together, noting how similar their armours were: “So why can ’ t you just vanish it like I did?”

“ What use would an armour be that could be vanished, precious? My armour is spelled so that it can be called to me, but that is because it is bonded to my magic....”:  L etting out a soft hiss of pain, Jareth leaned as far forward as his burns would allow, letting Sarah ease the cuirass from his back.

“ Dammit Jareth, You have bleed through every single dressing!!! Oh you Emo glam rock self harming idiot!”

Flinching at her harsh words, he sighed, and leaned back making it easier for her to rip through the soaked black silk of his simple high necked shirt.: “ I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience my lady, if you please you might just call the Healers and let them assist me. I trust that Bolton have shown you your chambers, if not I can inform you that...”

Pressing her index finger gentl y against his lips, Sarah gave him a gentle smile while inwardly cursing herself. His eyes though closed clearly showed his pain, both physical and mental, and she hated that she had caused it with thoughtless words.

“ Jareth I... oh dammit! “: There was only one sure way of leaching that pain from his eyes. Grabbing his face with both hands, Sarah quickly knelt on the couch beside him. And as he hesitantly meet her gaze, her eyes filled with a wordless apology as she leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, letting her lips linger for just a moment before laying another on a faint scar above his left eye, and then another on the bridge of his nose. That one rewarded her with a soft chuckle before he slipped shaking hands around her waist, holding her gentl y as she pulled back and gazed into his face: “If you think that I will allow anyone but me to see you naked, then you must have some sort of head trauma. I not mad at you, I.....I just hate seeing you like this. It hurts me to see you think that you don’t matter, you matter to me, to your realm, to Hoggle. To your parents, well some of them, but still.... so please Jareth we need you to heal, and become the king we all need once more, but for that you have to start taking care of yourself, you have to...”

Her eyes went wide as Jareth leaned in and silenced her tirade with his lips. At first it was a gentle kiss, his lips merely pressed lightly against hers, but as she moaned softly, he flicked his tongue against her lips, coaxing her into a sweet game of wrestling for dominance, that lasted until their burning lungs forced them apart. Resting his forehead against hers while he waited for the stars to stop bursting before his eyes, Jareth whispered:” I promise to rest for a few days... but only .....If you stay here with me...”

“ Of c our se I ’ ll stay with you, you moron...”

 

The heat of the water had brought tears to his eyes at first, the pain leaving him shivering and gasping, but that had only lasted a few agonising moments before the herbs had thoroughly soaked into his raw skin numbing him. Now he rested against her naked body, his head on her shoulder, boneless and warm.  

G oddess he had missed this, the easy closeness, the comfort of touching warm skin, without the fear of rejection, but most of all he had craved the feeling of being touched without pain. She had washed his hair with his favourite shampoo, her hands gentle as she had worked the liquid into a thick slick lather massaging his scalp, in soothing slow circles. Then she had helped him wash, her hands careful as she had scrubbed his skin clean until he fairly glowed. 

Now he simpl y rested against her feeling safe, clean and warm, her fingers slowly carting through his hair.

“ So you said that this wasn't your first burns? “

He had to work at gathering his thoughts, and push the drowsy blanket of the warmth away to answer: “ Yes I did, cold wrought iron is obviously, one of the most used weapons against my kind, but then any kind of iron will harm us to some degree.” 

Her voice fairly bubbled with amusement as she pursued the subject: “ So how did the mighty goblin king get burned?  W as it an angry parent or perhaps a spurned lover?”

Snorting in derision Jareth said: “ No it was nothing of the sort, last time I suffered a burn, of consequence that is, was during a skirmish in Hoa Binh, there was an adventurous Vietcong scout who decided that it would be a good idea, to detonate one of those a cursed shrapnel laced mines the Vietcong were so fond of as my group passed by. I was fast enough to knock the three closest to the explosion off their feet, but...”

“ But you took the metal in the back..”

N odding Jareth sighed as he continued: “ What else could I do, they were my group, my boys, and it was a small sacrifice, even though I had to appear dead to them. I mean how would I even begin to explain my true nature, so Shiver brought me home. Alderthorn pieced me back together, and we all lived to see another day...”

Staring at him with  s hock in her eyes, Sarah tried to imagine Jareth as a soldier, and most of all a soldier in Vietnam, living and fighting in the fetid jungle hell her father had  described so vividly when he had been drunk and sad. And failing miserably.

“ You were in the army?” 

Peeking up at her with wry amusement Jareth asked: ”  Y es is that so hard to believe? As a King I have to be able to fight to defend my people, or answer a challenge.... Sometimes though not very often there is the demand to settle a matter with a trial by combat.... And so I will have to keep my skills honed and as sharp as my blades.....”

The thought of Jareth in the field, marching through mud, camping in a tiny cold camp and taking orders just didn’t make sense to her, he was a king, why would he risk his life in wars that didn’t even have any impact on his realm. it just seemed so strange, she had to ask: “ But why, risk your life in wars that has nothing to do with you? I mean if you had died then what would have happened to the labyrinth? “

Letting his eyes fall close, with a soft groan, Jareth calmly answered: “ It would have died with me, once the time to rebind arrived, but the sad truth is that, if the human world is destroyed, then we will die regardless.”  

“ Wait! What, run that one by me one more time, If we pitiful mortals manage to ruin our world then your worlds will die as well?”

“Yes.. It is your world that, to put it crudely, fuels the other realms. You humans are so filled with life, and magic. And that all returns to the great weave once you cross through the veil to the realm of death. That magic and life is what keeps every realm alive. So when you wage wars we have no choice but to keep an eye on things, lest you burn that rock of yours. And then there is the sad fact that I spend more time in your mortal realm collecting children, than I do here during any large scale conflict, if I could not reorder time then I would never be able to bring them all through.”

Running her fingers through his water heavy hair, Sarah had to blink back tears as she had a flash of the desperation that would cause a parent to give their child to the Goblin King rather than seen them become casualties in war: “ That makes a sad kind of sense.. How many children have come here because of war? “

“ Close to two million, during the ages... So you see I'm rather motivated when it comes to stopping an armed conflict...”

“  W ow, that's a lot, so do they all become goblins? or how does that work ?”

Smiling slightly at her earnest curiosity, Jareth moaned softly with pleasure as her fingers resumed their slow movement through his hair: No it depends greatly on the strength and predisposition of the child. Some become unique monsters like Ludo, some becomes gnomes. And some have so much magic in their souls that they become Fey , elves or pixies. And then once in a while there are those that are so broken body or soul that Gaia reclaims them, and lets them be reborn free of pain, and memories, giving them the chance of a good life... most of the children from Dresden, Hiroshima, Nagasaki and the concentration camps were reclaimed by Gaia, as were the children I collected during the great plagues...”

Ghosts of the horrors he had seen darkened his eyes, and set his face in grim lines, as he continued: “ I collected some seven hundred thousand children during WW2, and barely ten thousand found homes outside of Gaia’s embrace. That is why we are forced to meddle in human affairs, to fight in battles that are not ours, though strictly speaking WW2 was caused by a shifting Hobgoblin, trying to take control of the mortal realm.”

“ A Hobgoblin?  Are you telling me that Hitler was a Goblin? “

“ Yes I am, obviously that is why his corpse was never recovered. When he was killed he turned to ash, and gravel. Though he did not go without a fight I can tell you “ : Smiling ruefully, Jareth rubbed at a pale scar running down his chest from his right shoulder now almost hidden by the newer reddish scars.

“ Really ....you killed him? “

Nodding gravely, Jareth said: “ Most certainly as Goblin king it is part of my responsibility to punish wayward fey, and goblin, and more often than not that means death to the offending part.”

Slipping her slender arms around his thin chest, Sarah laid a soft kiss on his shoulder: “ That sounds like you have your days cut out for you. Which is why we need you to heal ..and rest... Come on time for bed, oh but food first.”

 

Getting a naked and water slicked goblin king out of the huge five person tub, proved to be much harder than Sarah had anticipated. And it quickly ended up with them both sitting on the hard warm steps nursing a few new bruises. 

Letting out an amused but breathless laugh, Jareth leaned his head against Sarah’s wet and now quickly bruising shoulder: “ Right that was not as graceful as one could have hoped, but at least we are out of the bath. Could you hand me that towel please ? ”  

Reaching out with a trembling hand Jareth pointed to the neatly folded stack of plush looking blue and black towels, resting on a silvery marble dresser. 

“  S ure”

R esting his trembling hand in his lap, Jareth felt his lips turn up into his usual smirk, as he watched the sway of her naked glistening body, while she glided across the floor, completely comfortable in her own skin.  Y es he wanted her in every way, that a man could want a woman. But right now she was giving him something much more profound and far more needed. 

Shaking out the large towel as she returned, she draped it across his shoulders, gentle dabbing the water from his skin with soft circular movements, before kneeling in front of him. 

What she gave him, as she gentle dabbed more of the green tinted water from his wounds, was a solid sense of belonging, and the easy companionship born of a long relationship. Cradling her chin, Jareth tilted her face up, allowing him to meet her eyes as he whispered: “Thank you Sarah.... for saving my life, and mind. You have no idea what you mean to me... you...”

Her eyes glowed like twin emeralds shot through with golden lightning, as she covered his hands with her own, cutting of his softly spoken words: “  Y ou are welcome, it was the very least I could do considering that I was what caused it to happen. It is only right that I fix it.” 

Wrapping the towel tightly around him, she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, before she quickly dried herself off, fully aware that his eyes never left her.

 


	18. Furs and Smoothies

Chapter : Furs and  S moothies....

 

Fairy lights washed the room in soft golden light, not unlike the candles that remained unlit in their candle sticks. Leaning heavily on her shoulder, Jareth growled harshly as the broken bones shifted with each agonised step. He was slowly but surely losing his tentative grip on the ghostly remains of his power, and the result was the unravelling of the weave that held his shattered bones together.

He knew that his fingers were digging into her newly healed shoulder with bruising strength, but there was little he could do to make his fingers relax as long as he was standing up. The pain was simply too strong. Tremors wrecked him, and sweat covered his skin in a fine sheen, as he took the last three stumbling steps, and let Sarah lower him to the warm, spelled furs.

Laying back on the soft surface he ground his teeth, and focused on bringing his strained panting breath back under control, by drawing in deep slow breaths. His right hand gripping onto Sarah’s with a searing desperation, and the other clutching the long fur of the top blanket, as the weave suddenly shattered, leaving his broken bones free to shift. The pain washed through him, and made it impossible to remain still but each movement made new agony flare. And he could not hold back the tears that burned before spilling down his pallid face, mingling with the sweat already covering him. It was too much, too hard to continue with the deep controlled breaths. And his resolve broke with a loud gasp, his back arching as he cried out in agony, screaming her name.

Trembling, he gasped, and moaned as her cool fingers ghosted across his flaming skin, like fluttering moth wings. Her voice soft and calm, as she spoke above him, yet her caring words were lost on him.

It felt like wisps of cobweb s and cool wind, as her web spread over his legs, settling the bone once more and soothing away the agony, until only a bare whisper of it remained.

“ Jareth, can you hear me?”

His voice was hoarse and gravely, as he managed to cough out: “ Yes.”

“ Good then drink this”

A cool hand slipped beneath his neck, lifting him gentle, making the already unfocused room begin to spin as a warm mug with something savoury smelling was held against his lips. Clear warm chicken broth trickled past his lips and filled his mouth. Food! The thought was instant and all-consuming as his body took desperate control. His hand grasping hold of the smooth and faintly familiar mug, trying to drain its contents in great gulps, only to be denied after a few swallows.

“ Easy, easy, Jareth, not too much at a time, you'll just make yourself sick, come on let go.”

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to release the mug, and let her set it down on the stone he used as a bedside table. But he managed. 

Running her palm along his chiselled jawline, her eyes brimming with concern : ” how are you feeling? Is the broth staying down? “

Licking his lips Jareth shu dd ered at the pure sensory joy brought on by the broths savoury flavour before groaning: “ Better, and I am not quite sure yet... though it would... seem ..... that...no.”

Gasping he rolled to the edge of the furs, feeling somewhat grateful that Sarah had already found a basin, and was holding it under him, as his body rebelled against the suddenly full sensation in his stomach. Retching he moaned, yet managed to keep the broth down as he rolled back onto the bed feeling weak, nauseous and lightheaded. Blinking up at her he tried to clear his vision, as she lifted the mug once more, offering it to him.

“ More?”

Shaking his head slowly, Jareth sighed wistfully: “No... I fear that... any more would be too much.”

Smiling in gentle understanding Sarah sat the mug back down: “Okay that just leaves the matter of redressing those burns and then you can sleep... sound good?”

“Yes precious that sounds wonderful, I must admit to feeling rather run down...”

Yawning as if to emphasize his point, Jareth rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply as Sarah rose to retrieve the needed supplies.

 

* * *

It was peace unlike any he had felt in his life, the first two days was spent sleeping, warm and safe resting against her naked body. Finding her there as he woke and feeling her fingers carting through his unusually long hair as he drifted back into a dreamless slumber. The only break from his healing sleep, were when Sarah would wake him to change his bandages, and prompt him into drinking the tinctures that aided his healing and kept his pain manageable or some aboveground concoction called a smoothie. Which, Jareth had to grudgingly admit, was rather palatable and it did prove easier for his starved stomach to handle, thus eliminating the agonizing bouts of retching. 

.               .    .

Dawn light filtered through deep blue drapes which Jareth most certainly had not put up, but he was grateful for the way they dimmed the harsh golden light as he slowly returned from deep sleep. Groaning he dug deeper into the sleep warm furs, shutting the light out, content to quietly watch his beautiful Queen as she slept.

And she was a vision, midnight hair tumbling in heavy cascades around her shoulders, framing her smooth milky skinned face, and obscuring her body as if to preserve her modesty, before blending into the heavy wolf skin, covering her from the waist down. Ebony eyelashes rested like raven wings against her slightly sleep flushed cheeks, her berry red lips parting as she moaned in her sleep, making her look like a feral goddess resting after the hunt.

Settling on his side he rested his head in his hand simply soaking in the sight of her, it had been so many years since he had last looked upon her as she slept. Then it had been nothing but a dream of promise, shared with a soul yet unborn in the realm of Gaia. Reaching out Jareth scarcely noted how much his hand trembled as he stroked a few strands away from her face, smiling as she nuzzled against the back of his hand with a soft sigh. Three thousand years he had waited for that silver and ebony spark to be given true form and substance. He had begged and pleaded with the earth mother praying for her to release the spirit that called to his heart with its crystal clear voice, even through the veil. But Gaia had not been swayed, leaving him to ache with longing, his only option being to slip  into his corporeal form and dwell in the realm of the unborn with every chance he had. But now... Leaning forward Jareth breathed in her sweet fresh scent, smiling blissfully as he realized that she smelled just like sun ripe peaches...She was finally and truly his.

Settling down beside her, Jareth slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close, before burying his face in the hollow of her neck, he had an eternity to make up for all those cold lonely years, living for nothing but a dream, and by Gaia he would.

 

* * *

Sunlight spilled in through the huge windows, washing Sarah's skin in hues of gold as she moved across the floor with silent liquid grace, her lithe form as bare as the day she was born. Handing one of the full oxford university mugs to Jareth, she sat gracefully on the bed tucking her long slender legs under her as she nursed her own mug in both hands, her fingers purposefully framing the prominent Oxford seal, and her emerald eyes glowing as she held his gaze: “So Oxford? why does that not surprise me?”

Sipping the creamy golden concoction Jareth crocked an eyebrow at her:” Hmm No?? And why is that precious? I would not think that my accent would be that tainted by my years as a scholar, it is after all nearly six hundred years since I graduated..... the first time.”

Grinning widely Sarah shook her head and saluted him with her mug: “Nope ..its the mugs, oh and the certificate of excellence you keep on you mantelpiece. Oh and the fact that you do have a tendency to sound like a pompous prick sometimes..”

“ Arh, yes. I suppose that those infernal things would give me away as well” : Drinking deeply from his mug Jareth drawled: “ But I am not the only one who sought out academic excellence now was I? “

“ Nope, I'm pre-med, or rather, I was pre-med, I don’t think that I'll be going back again though...”

“ And why ever not? “

Peering into her mug Sarah muttered: “Because, I don ’ twant toleave nowthat I'm final l yherewithyou, whatifitwas alljust adreamand you werejustgonewhen Ileft”

Hiding his amused smirk behind another sip of his peach smoothie, Jareth took in her endearing blush and open emb arrass ment, leaving her to squirm for just a few delicious moments, before politely asking:”  Sorry precious I didn’t catch that, why were you not returning to your academic pursuits?”

His eyes sparkled with life and mirth as he grinned, and the sight of him grinning at her discomfort, made her lips twitch into a tentative smile of her own: “ Because I really don't want to leave you behind,  for the next ten maybe twelve years, and besides what would I use it for down here? I'm the only human here apart from the children. Who all change, and honestly what good would that do? Narh I was thinking that I might find some healers down here and train with them, that way I can stay here, and still help people.”

Taking a last mouthful from his mug, Jareth set his still half full mug down, as he contemplated her words. She was right in many of her concerns, but she had overlooked one very important aspect: “ While it is true that you will be a healer of humans, you seem to have forgotten, that it was your human skills that saved my life? Hoggle tells me that I would have been naught but a cold corpse had you not browbeaten Alderthorn into using your remedies, and your " _ uniquely human approach" _ . I could therefore argue that you would enrich our realm with your knowledge should you decide to return to your studies.”

Reaching out he gentl y grasped her hand pulling her to him: ” But. No one ever said that you have to decide anything yet, you are young, you can easily spend a few years seeing what the underground has to offer, and what you find us lacking in, before you make any permanent choices. “

Drawing her down beside him, Jareth ran a faintly trembling hand over the still shiny scar on her shoulder, feeling a sudden sharp pain in his heart at the danger and hurt she had, had to endure for him.

“ Does it still pain you? “

Covering his hand with her own Sarah captured his eyes as she pushed him back into the warm fur, leaning over him: “No but I'm still not about to disobey my healer and push myself too far. Now you're all cold and you really need to rest, so healers orders. You lay back and rest and then I will snuggle down here beside you and keep you warm. How does that sound? “

It sounded perfect, and pulling the furs aside he watched with a soft smile as she crawled up and laid down, allowing him to snuggle up against her, with one arm draped across her midsection. And resting his head on her unmarred shoulder once more Jareth let his admittedly heavy eyes fall shut, his final thought as darkness claimed him was a prayer to Gaia, pleading with her not to let this be a dream, but if it was to let it be the one from which he would not rise.

 

* * *

Darkness filled the room with a deep soothing silence. Staring up at the vaulted ceiling Jareth groaned, he was restless. After spending almost four days in bed, his entire body itched with the need to move. Casting a quick glance at the peacefully slumbering Sarah, Jareth smirked as he slipped quietly from their shared heat. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jareth stretched out his cramped legs, reveling in the lack of discomfort and pain as he dug his pale toes into the slightly resistant rug. Yes Hoggle had been right, Sarah truly was a quick study, casting webs to speed the healing of shattered bones was nothing a novice should be able to do. But then, Sarah was no true novice.

Pushing up of from the nest, Jareth stood on legs that felt solid and strong beneath him. A grin spreading across his face, as he waved his hand and called a crystal, yes the Labyrinths magic was still weak, and difficult to access. But it was there, for the first time in seven long years he felt it coursing through his veins filling him with strength and purpose. Letting the crystal vanish Jareth relished in the feel of the magic as it solidified around his long legs, taking the shape of a pair of black, loose and thin silk pants tied low around his hip with a wide dark grey sash. Once clothed he sighed, he needed fresh air and he needed to see his Labyrinth.

Stalking silently through the room, Jareth used a small burst of power to throw the tall balcony doors open without a sound. 

Air cool, fresh and boiling with power filled the room with a new sense of life. Stepping out onto the frigid stone, Jareth stopped, and breathed in a deep lung expanding breath, savouring the multitude of different smells and aromas, as the wind swirled around him. This was his world, his home, and in nearly four thousand years it had never smelled so sweet. Even the bog, he noted with a wry grin seemed to reek just a little less this night.  

Resting his hands on the cold marble of the waist high balustrade, Jareth leaned forward taking in the sweeping vista of the Labyrinth. It lay like lines of silver and gold lit by the icy glow of the slowly vanning full moons, artfully dotted here and there by the occasional golden pool of light spilling from a torch or lantern. Running his hands along the stone, worn smooth through touch during the last four thousand years, he gripped it, letting his claws slide into ancient groves, as he stared up at the clear night sky. Stars glowed and sparkled above him their brilliance enhanced by the swirls of nebulas, and star mists. 

U nlike the earthen sky, this was a tableau of constant change, as stars were formed and died in an eternal dance. 

Letting the cool air play with the strands of hair that had escaped his messy braid, Jareth groaned. The sky was calling him, the air currents caressing his hair, teasing the tangled locks, be ck oning him to change and speed across her celestial vaults, as a tan and ivory streak. 

He knew that he shouldn’t, that his power still needed time. But the pull was too powerful to ignore. Gathering the Labyrinth's power, Jareth drew in a deep calming breath as he perched at the brink of transforming.

“And what da yer think yer are doing? Ain ’ t no way in Tir na nog yer be transforming this soon after that near collapse of yer's...”

Turning from the sky, Jareth let the power dissipate as he smirked down at his foster father, taking in the dwarfs mop of unruly hair, and habitually rumpled clothing, finding him exactly as he always had.

“ I did labour under the assumption that I was still king and as such had no need to ask permission, before transforming, but it appears that I was mistaken hmm? “

The dwarf was fairly fuming as he grumbled: “ Well dam straight yer were mistaken, and yer know damn well that I'm only doing what’s best for yer! “

Smiling Jareth reached out to the dwarf be ck oning him closer, as Jareth knelt : “So what took you so long, I would have expected you to make an appearance earlier..”

Hoggle’s arms were gentle as he stepped up to Jareth and accepted the hug, they both needed: “ Oh yer know bloody well what kept me busy, yer pointy faced rat. Yer have any notion how many  _ important dignitaries _ have been insulted by yer returning and bringing a queen with yer no less, without throwing a proper feast, or even just holding court? It's a right miracle that we 'aven ’ t  seen a full on rebellion yet. “

Resting his chin on Hoggle’s head, Jareth breathed in the dwarfs familiar and comforting mossy scent: “ I know Hoggle and I am truly sorry. But I had little choice in the matter, and I have very little say. Sarah still has to decide whether to stay here and be my queen, or return to her aboveground life. Did you know that she wishes’ to become a healer?”

Stepping back from the hug, Hoggle smiled proudly up at Jareth before moving to stand at the  b alustrade, seemingly indifferent to the fact that he was unable to look above it: “ She'll make an  e xcellent healer, she has tha gift alright... just look at yer.. all standing up and all.. but that aside have yer told her yet about... yer know the bond between yer and all tha stuff yer taught her. I mean it ’ s only fair ain ’ t it?”

Nodding as he took up his place beside the dwarf, and Jareth rested his forearms against the stone:” You are right as usual. Only how do I even begin to explain the lives we have already shared to her. How do I tell her of the years lived and not make her feel caught... dammit all to hell Hoggle, why must this all be so complicated.”

A gnarled calloused hand patted Jareth's lower back, with gentle strength: “ Listen young pup, the lil’ miss is yours as much as you are hers, just tell her ta truth and trust her ta know her own heart. I mean, she has already left her life and world ta take care of yer. “

“Yes I suppose you are right, damn it all, I think too much.. “

Jareth's shoulders slumped as he hung his head, and stared intently at the marbled floor, as a vicious shu dd er passed through his lean frame: “Hoggle there is something I need to know, though I am terrified to ask... Hoggle what happened to the children that were wished away during my absence? How many did you turn away?”

“None, I could nay let those innocents in need suffer, now could I, they be my children too yer know. “

Staring in confusion, Jareth choked out: “ But you can not oversee a run, and none can run unsupervised. “

A small smile played along Hoggle’s lips: “ Yer know young pup, yer can be a might thick there, don’t yer remember back when Arthur was still dallying 'round with that wench Guinevere, and yer got stuck with ta pict rebellion.... yer remember yer gave me ta power ta appoint a temporary guide.”

“So who?”

The grin on Hoggle’s face broadened and became fairly glowing: “Shiver, who else.”

Shiver! of cause it had been Shiver, who else could be trusted.? And then it hit him, deep overwhelming relief, powerful enough to make his legs weak, and see him crumble to the ground weak and lightheaded with it: ” Oh thank the earth mother, Hoggle you wonderful creature.... I really should learn to trust you more... “

“ yearh, yer should, but right now I think yer need ta get back in bed, don’t yer? yer may be feeling physically better, but yer magic is still too low, ta be healthy. “

Darkness encroached on the edges of Jareth's vision as Hoggle helped him into a comfortable sitting position, with his back against the cool stone: “ Will yer never change Youngling?  T his is the same as when yer were lain up after that nasty Fomorian incident.  Y er couldn’t wait back then either....and what did that gain yer? “

Resting his arms across his drawn up knees, Jareth leaned his head back against the balustrade, feeling slightly foolish as the memory of the weeks after his battle with the  F omorians for the isle off Ireland flooded back. He had pushed too hard refusing to rest as he healed from a relatively minor wound to his right arm, only to suddenly collapse during court, scaring the life out of his sorely tried subjects. 

And what should have been a short period of healing ended up being several weeks of painful fevered nightmares as Alderthorn had battled the infection that almost cost Jareth his arm. Rubbing the now invisible scar, Jareth sighed:  “ I detest being weak... I feel so bloody useless.”

Grinning at Jareth Hoggle laughed: “ Well yer are useless, but being weak don't change that, now do it.”

“Sod off Hoggle, or I will have your sorry arse bogged.”

Tears rolled down Hoggle’s eyes as he fell back on his ass on the cold tiles, roaring with laughter at the obviously insincere threat, the sight comical enough to make Jareth chuckle: “ Goddess !! But you are an obstinate old bastard, you know I'll have to follow through on bogging you one of these days.  L est it makes me look weak. “

Pulling himself up to sit cross-legged in front of Jareth, Hoggle smiled as he wiped the tears from his rugged cheeks: “ Oh Youngling yer know damn well that no one sees yer as weak, yer have kept the peace and been hard but fair these past three an a half thousand years, and then there's the children.  N aah young pup yer are neither weak nor useless, yer just a king who cares ta a fault and forgets that even a fey body must have rest on occasion. Besides no one would ever call yer weak when yer're the ruler of the Labyrinthian goblins, and has the power ta banish people ta the reaches and the bogs. “

A heavy fur blanket materialises around Jareth's shoulders, the long pelt nearly swallowing his pale face, as he settled more comfortably: “ I know Hoggle... I ... it is just.......”

Sighing heavily Jareth stared up at the shifting colours of the underground sky, blue, purple and gold, swirled and condensed against velvet black as new stars ignited and ancient stars died. His eyes dark and haunted. 

“ Yer need ta talk about it Youngling, don’t let it fester like yer did after the Romans.... Please Jareth yer pain is ripping ma heart apart, the walls are growing brittle and cracked. Please don’t let them crumble.”

Hoggle's hand was warm even through the thick fur as it rested on Jareth's arm, and Jareth felt the love Hoggle held for him, even through that one small gesture. It was warm and comforting like the fur around him, but the pain was still too fresh, to raw. And so he kept silent. But Hoggle knew him too well, their bond too deep, too old and Hoggle knew just what Jareth needed.

Calling in furs of his own, Hoggle grinned as he said: “You have not heard this from ma but, Shiver dumped a runner head first into tha bog.. oh and he styled 'imself tha Goblin Lord...

“He what!!!”: Laughter erupted, banishing the haunted pain from Jareth's eyes, as he grinned at the thought of a runner headfirst in the bog: “Oh sweet Gaia, the  _ Goblin lord _ will never hear the end of this. Tell me Hoggle what else did I miss?”

“Well “ : the dwarf chuckled: “ Yer Should have seen the wager between  S ir Garouf and  B urp the scullion with , one ear, they decided to find out who could win the hand of that maid Beinhill, without speaking a word directly ta her....  

They sat talking and laughing as the late autumn night passed, with icy winds howling through the Labyrinth. But neither dwarf nor fey felt it, they were both too wrapped up in the warmth of reconnecting. And this was where Sarah found Jareth as morning gave way to day.

 

* * *

Dawn sunlight  f lowed through the open balcony doors, bringing a faint trace of warmth with it, yet nowhere enough to banish the nights icy touch. Shu dd ering Sarah burrowed  deep under the toasty furs, and reached for Jareth's sleeping form.

Cold fear washed through her as her questing hand found nothing but cold fur, where she should have meet with warm flesh. The brightness of the light brought tear to her eyes, as she searched the room frantically for any sign of Jareth. And seeing the open balcony door, had her on her feet, and moving towards them, before she even had time to register that she was moving. Cold autumn wind wrapped around her naked skin as she stepped out onto the balcony. 

At first it appeared as if a massive patchwork creature had collapsed into a fury pile against the balustrade, and it was only when Sarah spotted his pale hand resting limp on the golden brown fur, that she realized where Jareth had spent the night. 

Patting closer on bare feet, she moved around the sleeping king, taking in the raw feral beauty of his reclining form. Jareth half lay against the stone, the furs parted along his lean chest, allowing the misty dawn light to wash over his pale skin, lending him a soft golden hue that played along the cleanly defined lines of his muscles. Laying like he did one arm wrapped loosely over his taut stomach, the other relaxed by his side, his clawed fingers curled into a gentle reaching claw. His narrow mischievous lips slightly open as his head leaned against the stone, allowing his long disheveled hair to be gentle fanned by the wind, he looked wild and free. Even the blood that had soaked through the plasters covering the three still healing wounds left by the nails, only served in making him look every part the wild beautiful warrior king resting from battle.

Kneeling beside him, Sarah ghosted the very tip of her fingers over the shimmering coppery marks surrounding his closed eyes, wondering what on earth had made him put on makeup, not that she minded because it fit him but....... Staring at her clean fingertips in disbelie f she breathed: It ’ s not makeup? what the hell?

His voice was gravely with sleep, but it still held the distinct edges of an amused smirk: “It is part of my goblin heritage. Morning precious, you look rested. I trust you slept well.”

Blinking rapidly she stared at his amused smirk, she stuttered: “Arh well yes I slept fine, what do you mean it ’ s part of your heritage, and why the hell are you sleeping out here in the freezing cold? “

Stretching like a content cat, Jareth yawned, as every lean inch of his sculpted body seemed to flex and relax in a subtle wave from head to toes: “Goblins have somewhat chameleon like abilities, and the markings around one ’ s eyes are the ones that show your strength and mood. Mine have been woefully absent due to the weakness of my magic, but now”  : Running his fingertips along the dark line tapering off from his left eye, as if for emphasis or reassurance: “ Now that my strength is returning to me so is this. And I am sleeping out here because I fell asleep here, I would think that much was obvious. “

“ It's beautiful, but why haven't I seen any goblins with this kind of marks?” : Taking his offered hand, Sarah let him pull her over to sit in his lap, straddling his legs, as he wrapped the sleep warm furs around them both.

“ That would be because you were not paying attention, or perhaps because they had faded their own out of respect seeing as you do not yet show any markings of power.”

Running his fingers up her bare back Jareth groaned as the sensation made her squirm against him, and brought a mischievous glint to his eye, it was too good an opportunity to miss. Thus sighing along the silky skin of her delicate neck, Jareth let his hand wander back from her shoulders and to her slender waist. Holding her in place as he leaned in and captured her already parted lips in a brief passionate kiss. Before leaning back against the balustrade once more, watching her run her pointed pink tongue across her now swollen lips.

Sarah’s cheeks flushed a deep and very appealing scarlet as she ran her fingers down his chest, drawing a breathless moan from him: “Hmm have I told you that you hold my heart precious? “

Grinning Sarah said: “Yeah right I bet you say that to all the naked girls sitting in your lap, just to make them kiss you.”

“ No as a matter of fact, I do not, but perhaps I should if it will earn me another ki.....”

Any words he was about to utter was cut off as Sarah grabbed hold of his neck with one hand, and pressed their lips together, while her other hand came to rested against the small of his back, her nails sending  s hocks of pleasure up his spine, as she raked them over his tender new skin.

Jareth's lips parted in a moan, and instantly her tongue slipped in, eagerly exploring and dancing with his. Time stopped as his hands took on a life of their own, and he drew his claws lightly down her back making her shu dd er and grind against his arching hardness again. In response she curled her fingers in his hair, giving her complete control of their mouths movement and using that leverage she deepened the kiss and forced tiny helpless sounds from him, as she ground ever harder against him. Grabbing the firm globe's of her ass, he pressed her against himself, and growled into her eager mouth. There was only an abysmally thin layer of silk between their bodies, and his already frayed  self-control was slipping fast. 

Pulling back, Jareth gazed into the depths of her hooded lust darkened eyes, with eyes he knew mirrored hers. She was perfect like this, and by the goddess he wanted her, only there was something he had to do before he could let himself enjoy her immaculate body. Something he owed them both.

“ Sarah. . please precious, I. .. No we need to stop... this is not... right. Yes I desperately want to roll us over, and ravage your body for hours, until you sob my name with pleasure, but.... we need to talk, before we do this.... Sarah Please? “

Her reply was to tighten her grip in his hair, and draw him into another earth shattering kiss, as she gyrated in his lap, doing her u t most to break his tentative control, and push him over the edge of restraint.

Oh goddess he didn’t want to stop and think, not when she was so warm and wet against him, that he could feel it even through the thin silk. And there was nothing he wanted more, than to plunge himself into that offered moistness, and make her scream his name until her voice gave out. Yet this was wrong, and he had to... He. Had. To...

The sound escaping him was caught somewhere between a scream of frustration and a growl as he finally summoned enough will power to push her off his legs, and pull her tight against his heaving side.

“ Sarah please we... we need to. .. talk, you need to know.....to understand this, this thing between us...”

Pressing hard against his side, Sarah pouted: ” but what if I don't want to talk, what if I just want you...”

His hand shook as he caught her hand a mere fraction from his burning length: “ Precious please, this is important!. My love, I am but a man, I can only be pushed so far, before my resolve shatters. And I could not bear it if you found out later and began to hate me for not telling you. “

Pulling back a little Sarah pulled the furs tight against her, mercifully hiding her naked body from his sight: “ Fine, but then I want to do this now, and I want it all. Are you good with that?”

Letting out a shaking breath Jareth nodded: “ Yes I am "good" with that. But I have one request." 

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Sarah sighed in resignation: “ And that is?" 

“  We go inside, and you, my beautiful naked siren throw on a dress or at least a dressing gown else I fear that I won ’ t be able to hold any focus on this conversation.”

 

AN: cruel aren't I…. 

 


	19. The Calm Before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting married today. After 19 years and 3 kids we are finally trying the knot.   
> Yeah 😊

Chapter:  T he  C alm  B efore.... 

Sitting with one leg drawn up and resting against the back of the couch, Jareth gestured to the other end of the couch, and it ’ s inviting pile of pillows, as Sarah exited the bathroom dressed in a full length dressing gown of a rich ivory white, that matched the loose white silk pant he now wore. 

Settling against the pile of leather and fur pillows at one end, Sarah pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on her arms. 

“ So this, this being unable to keep from touching and not feeling embarrassed when you see me naked, what is that? I mean before you” : waving her hand around Sarah continued: “ materiali z ed in my dorm room, you had already become something that was always with me. I started dreaming about you the second I was returned home, the agony in your eyes as you fell haunted me. I wanted to hold you, and beg for your forgiveness, to tell you that I was just a spoiled brat and.... “

Letting her hand fall to the worn leather seat with a frustrated groan, Sarah meet his eyes through her thick lashes. Noting the monumental insecurity shining out at her. 

Leaning forward, Jareth gentl y grasped her hand, running his thumb across her knuckles in a comforting gesture, though who needed it most could be debated.

“ Bear with me precious, I fear that it will be a long tale, and needs dictate that you hear it all.”

Nodding Sarah squeezed his fingers gentl y : “ok spin yer yarn sailor.”

“  H mm yes indeed....Before I begin I need to know how much you understand about the labyrinth and my relationship with him? “

Releasing his hand, Sarah ran her fingers through her long ebony hair, as she seemed to think, then stretching her legs out to rest in the space between his thighs, she leaned back and mused: “ Well I know that the Labyrinth is a sort of hub between realms and that you were born of all the realms to rule the Labyrinth and prevent war, that means that you have some weird ass family issues, which would make David Letterman and Ricki Lake salivate, but that’s off the point. I also know that the whole thing will come crashing down if you should die, oh yeah and you are more or less a god in your own realm, so did I get it all? “

Nodding as he let the tip of his claws trail over her smooth silky calf, Jareth smiled at the feeling, and he had to force his hand to rest on her slender ankle before he could gather his thoughts enough to begin telling her what she must know.

“ I was borne three thousand eight hundred and seventy six years ago measured in above ground years, though I have seen at least three times as many days dawn over the Labyrinth and it's realms. But that is not really essential to this tale. I was born to rule the Labyrinth, and I did. I was young and the most ravishing creatures of every race fawned over me, lavishing their graces on me in the hope that I would make one of them queen. But no matter how beautiful and well breed the women were, none of them were right, none of them fit into the empty space inside my soul. I was content, but not happy, and I was restless. And in my restlessness I would sweep through the veil searching for something, someone. I just didn’t know who or what. And then one day I heard a voice, clear as I hear you now, and I followed it through the veil to the realm of Gaia’s unborn. “

Looking up at Sarah with eyes that glistened with tears, Jareth continued, his voice thick with emotion: You were standing at the shore of the lake of souls, a shimmering silver and emerald light. You had no form yet, no hint of the beauty I now see before me. But oh goddess I can still see you standing there, shining your light over me, into me, filling the void in my soul, completing me. I don’t know how long I spend by your side that first time, but I only returned to the Labyrinth, when a summons ripped me from your side.

“ From that day on, I returned to your side every night. Spending my nights bathed in your light, and my days here tending to my duties in the Labyrinth. And I was happy. No one knew, and I was so careful, so very car e ful, on the surface nothing changed, I still had dalliances with the odd socially ambitious lady. But each night I would slip through the veil and bask in your light. It took us a while, but we learned how to slip into the living dream together, and we lived through whole lives together, simple lives, complicated lives, and everything in between, but every life was happy, and good because we were together. “

Leaning forward, Jareth grasped her hands pulling her forward resting their foreheads together: “ Morgaine, she knew me too well, and she followed me through the hidden paths of the veil, and she saw us together. She was so happy for me, for us. She was so happy that there was a soul waiting to complete me, that she sent out words of power binding us together across time and space, to bless us, she....”

Tears fell thick and heavy as he let his words trail into a tortured silence, his hands grasping hers with desperate strength, as he whispered: Why would she do that if she was plotting to kill me, it makes no sense, why? “

Gentl y pulling one hand from his grip, she reached out slowly stroking her fingers through his hair as she murmured: “ I don't know, why a mother would do that, I don’t know. But I do know, that you need to confront her Jareth, draw her betrayal out into the open, and force her to be truthful. ”

Leaning into her soft caress, Jareth pulled in a shu dd ering breath before he straightened, a pained light filling his beautiful eyes. And now Sarah saw what Jareth meant by saying that his markings showed his mood. Earlier the marks had been soft gold or dark copper, now they surrounded his eyes in smeared smoky grey and pitch black, making him look bruised, sad, and somehow very naked.

“ I don’t know if I can do that precious, Morgaine has always had a disturbing way of rendering me a helpless child with only a look. Even now, I fear her displeasure” : Shaking his head ruefully, Jareth let his head fall back, and closed his eyes, with a half groaned moan: “I am the goblin king, the ruler of the Labyrinth, I have the power to ruin the realms dependent on mine, I can disrupt the flow of magic starving them all to a painful and lingering death. And yet I fear the wrath of my mother.... mighty Goblin king indeed.”

“ Yeah well everybody fears their mothers. At least you still have Titania...”

His head snapped up at the sound of his other mothers name, and for a second something frighteningly close to panic clouded his eyes, it was only a split second, then his eyes became cool and distant as he said: “ Yes you are right, of c our se. In any case it has no bearing on what I was about to tell you.” 

“ Okay.”

Shu dd ering Jareth rubbed his face, as if trying to scrub off something unpleasant, before continuing: “We were happy together, in every life, no matter what form you took on I found you irresistible, your smile enough to make my heart stop. You are my equal in every way, your power strong enough to rival my own, your will as strong, and your kingdom as great. “

Giving her a wicked wink tinted with uncertain sadness, Jareth continued: “I helped you control that power, and taught you to use it, and you used it so well. “

Sarah’s eyes looked huge with  s ho c k as she blurted out: “That’s how I knew how to heal you...”

Nodding Jareth smiled and grabbed her hands once more, holding them against the smooth sculpted muscles of his chest, as he gazed lovingly into her glorious verdant eyes: “This is why you feel the way you do, why it comes so natural to touch each other and why you are not embarrassed to be naked around me. We have already been so close countless times. And I love you so very much, never doubt that precious. The years I spent waiting for you to be borne and finally truly become mine, were more tortuous than anything I suffered at the night goblins hands.... I...”

Terror shone from his eyes, making her heart clench as she stared at him, trying to process the overwhelming impossibility of what he had just told her.

Millennia, they had know each, for thousands of years and yet she had no memory of it only these deep feelings she had to trust him about. Trust him. 

The very thought sent chills down her back, this was the Goblin king the monster of her teen years, the ghoul who stole her baby brother, the…

Stopping mid-thought Sarah blinked, because Jareth had not stolen Toby, he had only done what she had forced him to do. 

She had asked for Toby to be taken, and Jareth had taken him, she had needed him to be frightening and he had terrified her. 

And only now as he stared at her, with every emotion naked in his bicolored eyes, waiting in apparent calm for her decision, did she truly understand the agony her rejection had caused him. It had not been childish dreams that he had offered her, it had been their dreams, their shared lives and memories. And she, the ignorant child had brushed him aside like a used up toy. Tears mirroring his rolled from her eyes, blinding her, as she whispered brokenly: “ Jareth I am so.. sorry”

“No don’t..” : His bruising grip released her hands with blinding speed, as he moved away from her, seeking to turn his back to her, and hide the look of heart wrenching anguish that flowed across his face: “ I understand, you need not say anything… I.....I....”

“ Jareth no stop, wait “ : Lashing out Sarah grabbed his wrist holding him firmly in place despite his half-hearted attempts at pulling away: “ Listen to me, I'm sorry that I turned you away, that I rejected you. That I hurt you, exhausted and starved you. You should have given me the memories instead of the ballroom dream, then….”

“ That was a memory… it was the last dream we shared” :  H is voice shook, and Sarah had to strain to hear the softly whispered words: “  Y ou broke through it, shattered it like a worthless glass trinket.”

“ Shit Jareth I… I... didn’t know “

“ I know, you didn’t.. but I hoped.. I... “

Holding onto his wrist Sarah rose from the couch, and moved to stand behind him. Slipping her arms around his waist, she pressed herself against the scarred hardness of his back: “ Jareth, it is not too late.. I’m here now, and I’m… not going.. Anywhere”

He stood rigid like a statue, barely daring to breath lest she vanish like a fever dream. Pain, hope and fear was clear in his voice as he whispered huskily: “ Sarah what are you saying.” 

“ I’m saying that.. I’m here and I trust you, I love you, and…” : Drawing in a deep steadying breath, she pushed on, with a to her surprisingly strong voice: “ I want to remember, I want every minute we have shared, and every minute that we will share. Jareth offer me the crystal again…? “

Shaking his head in despair, Jareth sighed: I can not… not yet, I do not have the strength for it.. I …”

“ Then I’ll wait, I'll wait until you find the strength again… even if it takes forever I will wait… It ’ s only forever, that’s not long at all”

“ Sarah I .. “: Her fingers were warm and soft, as they splayed up along the sides of his chest, playing gentl y over the ridges of his ribs, soothing his fear, and igniting a flaming need. 

Standing on her toes, Sarah leaned further into him, gracing her lips along the soft skin at the hollow behind his ear, tasting the faint salt and musk of him, as she whispered:” Hush my king the time for speeches are spent, and a time for sweeter things is upon us.”

The gentle caress of her breath sent shivers through him, and they only grew as her hands explored the different textures of his chest, smoothing along the thin silkiness of the newly formed scars, the faintly leather like toughness of the healed burns, along with the few scattered pieces of unscarred skin. He was smooth and soft textures stretched out over the taut hardness of lean battle hardened muscle, and sharp ridges of bone. It was like touching a living statue, marble come to life, only marble did not moan with pleasure as her fingers teased his left nipple, lightly pulling and rolling the hardened nub between her fingers. As her right hand slipped lower, to brush tauntingly along the pale grey sash holding his loose pants in place around his narrow hips.

Breathing hard Jareth leaned back into her heat, moaning as she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, before biting down firmly on the skin she had just kissed. The sensation of teeth digging into the new skin, made his vision swim with light. It was too good.. And then her hand vanished down beneath the sash, brushing her questing fingers along the light dusting of golden hair that created a faint line from just below the slight hollow of his navel, and down the hard line towards his burning loins. 

Each breath turned into a harrowed moan as her nails trailed a throbbing vein from his root and all the way to his tip. Then silky soft fingers encircled him making him gasp and arch back into her embrace, as the pure sensual feeling of her stroke made his knees weak. He wanted nothing more than to let her drive him over the shining edge with her sweetly torturous ministrations, and if she continued much longer, she would. But that would not do, he was after all the Goblin king and not some virginal stable boy eager to seed a girls hand without regard for her pleasure. Unclenching his hands, Jareth smirked as he slowly pulled Sarah’s hand from his aching length, returning his frayed control to him, before he turned and gazed down at her with a predatory light in his eyes.

Sarah watched in thrilled anticipation as he slowly brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a scalding kiss against skin that suddenly felt too alive. Electricity pulsed from her palm and to her already moist core, drawing a  s ho c ked gasp from her as her knees buckled. White glowing light burst before her eyes, as Jareth's tongue flickered out licking against her heart line. And all that held her up were Jareth's arm wrapped firmly around her waist. 

“ Hmm I love the way your knees betray you precious, now let us see how you respond to this....”

Releasing her hand, Jareth smirked as he leaned down to press a string of quick kisses from the furiously pounding pulse at her temple down her jawline and further down her neck, ending at the hollow above her collarbone, noting every spot that made her shu dd er or move, for use later on. 

Her skin tasted salty, and ever so vaguely of fresh peaches, as he licked the smooth skin before biting down, worrying at the tender skin, revelling in the way she clung to him as she moaned and keened his name with a voice that was strained with need. 

His own voice shook as he ground out: “ Yes scream for me precious, scream my name.”

Grabbing the heavy fabric of her robe, Jareth fisted his hands in the garment, his eyes glowing pools of animal desire, as he ripped it from her shoulders in one smooth forceful movement. Running his hands up her naked back Jareth growled at the way she trembled under his fingers, as he pulled her in flush against h im , claiming her lips once more. Her lips opening willingly as his tongue flickered across them seeking admittance. And when her arms snaked up to rest around his neck, he could not resist grabbing  a hold of her smooth thighs lifting her up, to let her wrap her long legs around his slim waist. There she clung to him, as her tongue danced with his, and her hands buried themselves in his hair, locking them together while she ground against him moaning wantonly into his warm mouth. 

Pulling back, Jareth gazed into her eyes, shu dd ering as he saw nothing but heat, need and love glow out at him, from their deep green depths. 

“ You will be the death of me precious... “

Licking her lips suggestively, Sarah flexed her thighs, rubbing firmly against him once more, as she moaned: “ Hmm we can't have that now can we. “

And that was the final straw, her moist heat rubbing against his burning length trapped between their bodies, through the thin silk, along with her heated words, nearly shattered the ve r y last of his self restraint. He needed her, and he wanted her, but not before he had made her scream his name repeatedly.

Tightening his grip on her unbelievably smooth and firm thighs, he carried her to their fur nest in six great strides, fuelled by utter urgency. Holding her flush against him, he lowered them both onto the warm surface with a deep groan. 

Locking her legs around him, Sarah gasped and threw her head back as he ground his aching body against her. Flames of need flared to life, making her wither against him, as his hard urgent strokes rubbed over her pulsing bundle of nerves again and again. She was no virgin, and yet these most basic of actions fanned her flames higher than any lengthy tryst had ever accomplished before. And she was left a quivering moaning mess beneath him, as he relentlessly drove her closer and closer to that shining abyss.

And then his slender fingers found her left nipple, and all it took for him to hurl her into a screaming orgasm, was a gentle twisting pinch on that tight marble. 

“ Hmm your screams are the sweetest music to me, and I fear that I will need to hear you sing that hymn many times before I am satisfied” : His eyes glittered darkly as he leaned down and pressed a long lingering kiss to her lips, drawing out her very soul with his demanding lips. Before proceeding to use claws, lips and tongue to map out a trail from the frantically pounding pulse point just below her jawline, and down her trembling body, to the little nest of dark silky hairs hiding her most secret parts. 

Settling in between her parted quivering thighs, Jareth watched her over the smooth tight expanse of her body. She was nothing short of amazing as she lay completely naked before him, her pale golden skin flushed with a passion that he had ignited. Her entire body moving every time she drew in a deep breath as she tried to return from the orbit he had just sent her on. It was a most tantalizing sight, and one that begged for an encore.

“ Are you ready for an encore my love? “

It took her more than one try to make her voice obey her, and even then she had the most delightfully husky tone to her words: “ Oh god Jareth I've never, come like that before... I... I.... arrrh.”

Her back arched and her fingers gripped onto the furs and Jareth's hair, as he lowered his head and began lavishing his attention on all the points he had, had  a millennia to find and remember, drawing cry after wanton cry from her lips in a symphony of sensual pleasure.

He had lost count of how many times she had screamed his name, as she shook against his lips in yet another completion, when her trembling fingers dug into his hair, forcing him to stop his agonisingly pleasurable torture. Keeping her grip firm, Sarah guided him along her heaving body, until his larger frame was covering her and he gazed into her eyes once more.

“ God Jareth if you keep that up I'm going to burst a vein.”

Smirking in reply Jareth nodded gravely while snaking a hand in between them, running a golden claw from the sensitive inside of her thigh, and all the way up to graze the hollow at her throat. Jareth couldn't keep in a throaty moan as her back arched up against that small touch and her eyes fluttered shut. She was utterly breathtaking as she gave herself to him, revelling in even the slightest touch as if she had never felt anything as good. But then the unskilled boys that she had previously known in this form were no real match for a fey, who had had thousands of years to refine his skills and who had used those skills on her through all those years. A predatory grin spread on his face, as he leaned in to whisper darkly: “Then what would you have me do... “

The swiftness of her movement took him by complete surprise as she used the strength of her legs to flip them both over, putting her firmly on top. Then scooting down until she was straddling his hips, Sarah growled simpl y : “ This.”

Snapping her fingers, Sarah groaned as his thin silk pants vanished, leaving nothing between them. Throwing her head back, she rocked back and forth, her moist folds sliding along his throbbing rock hard length, drawing sweet gasped moans from them both, as the delicious heat grew to new electric heights. Running her fingers lightly down his chest, Sarah grinned at the way that simple touch made his eyes flutter, and lose focus.

He was a sight that could stop her heart, as he lay beneath her. 

His skin glowed like cream silk, the multitude of newly healed scars only a little redder. His long golden hair had been pulled back from his impossibly perfect face by a sloppy braid. He ought to look strange, or naked without the  s hock of silvery golden hair as a distraction. Yet he looked breathtaking, like a teenage fantasy come to life, His eyes burning with an inner light that left tiny crimson pinpricks in the centre of his pupils, as he consumed her with unfocused eyes. 

He was wild and dangerous like a feral tiger, a barely contained forest fire waiting to consume her, and Sarah wanted so desperately to be burned. Leaning down she captured his parted lust reddened lips in a vicious kiss seeking to lose herself in his bi-coloured eyes, as his hands slid up her ribs, to cup her breasts.

The rhythm build between them, as their lips and hands wandered, tasting and touching, in a tantalizing familiar, yet utterly alien dance. Cupping her breasts, Jareth rubbed his thumbs gentl y over the raised hardened nubs coaxing low guttural moans from her as she shu dd ered above him. Pulling back, from his lips, Sarah gazed down at him, taking in everything that showed so readily in his eyes. There was fear there, desperation, hope and need and below it all she saw deep and utter love. It was all she needed to see, and know, as she dove in to claim his lips again. She would figure it all out in time, now that she knew that it was indeed her own feelings, and not something conjured up by Jareth or her own imagination...

All coherent thoughts fled her mind as Jareth growled against her throat, raking sharp teeth down her smooth skin, with just enough force to stay on the right side of pain, and send electric bursts of pleasure down her spine, making her buck against him. Oh god it felt so good as he relentlessly tortured her throat, with alternating gentle kisses, teasing licks against her sensitive skin and sharp near painful nibs of his teeth. Clinging to his shoulders, Sarah threw her head back, keening with need once more as he raked his claws slowly down her back.

“Jareth oh gods yes, please. I want you, I. ...I Need you inside me”

Her words burned into him like red hot coals, flooding his veins with liquid fire that only her touch could smother. Gripping her tighter, Jareth ground his throbbing desire against her, drawing whimpered moans and pleading whispers from her parted and lust swollen lips. She was his, no other words could describe the emotion in her eyes, as she gripped his hair in her delicate hand, and forced him to meet her smouldering gaze. She had surrendered to him fully not as a submissive subject, but as his equal, his queen. She had opened her heart offering it to him like she was her body, and he could do no less. Breathing in her intoxicating scent, Jareth groaned: “ Your wish is my command.”

Running his fingers deep into her tangled tresses, Jareth held her tightly against him, as he flipped them both.  

She had seen him naked, and she was no virgin, she knew what to expect, as he settled between her legs, a hand lifting her hips into a better angle. Yet still her heart raced and her back arched as he pressed into her with an aching lack of speed. She was more than ready, and still, the sheer size of him made her gasp and moan as he was finally fully sheathed within her body. Never had she been filled this much, it felt as it he would tear her in two if he ever began to move. But she wanted it regardless, and she could not stop herself as she pushed up against him, grinding every last inch inside of her until her body w as pressed flush against his, growling: “Move..”

Jareth was not slow to comply. 

The first few strokes were slow and controlled as she balanced between pleasure and pain, while he let her get use to his size, but that only lasted until she thrust up against him growling like a caged animal, her every fibre begging him to just take her.

And he did, holding his own weight of f of her with one arm, Jareth gripped her hip steadying her beneath him with the other, as he rolled his hips hard, moving in a wave like motion that pulled all but the very tip of him from her tight moist opening before ramming back in, reaching the bottom of her body in one hard thrust. Hands and lips moved on their own accord as they parted and met in a dance as old as man and woman, each thrust drawing shu dd ering moans from their lips. There was no time only the feeling of flesh against flesh, and eyes that burned into souls. Heat and power pooled in their bodies as they drove each other closer and closer to that elusive shining edge.

Sarah fell first, her hips bucking uncontrollably, as heat and light and pleasure washed over her, stealing all cohesion away as she clenched hard around him, making him thrust even harder in response as she screamed into his eager lips.

Each hard spasm squeezed him, sending sharp bursts of pleasure through him, until all Jareth knew were the roar of blood in his ears and the feeling of her skin against his as he too spilled over the shining edge, to lie sprawled and boneless across her heaving chest, for what felt like an eternity, before Sarah finally managed to find the energy to groan.

“ Gods Jareth, that was... “

“ I believe that the word you are looking for is WOW, and yes ..... it was rather was.. “

Pushing himself up, Jareth grinned down at her, as he balanced easily on one arm, brushing a stray lock from her forehead, with the other, while looking down at her with an infuriatingly chipper expression, as he drawled: “ I must say young lady you have most certainly convinced me that you are no longer a child...  But are you truly a match for the fearsome Goblin king?”

Rolling his hips sharply to punctuate each of the last three words Jareth flashed Sarah a predatory grin, as her eyes widened with the reali z ation that he was still hard and ready inside her. The sensation of him moving inside her hypersensitive body sent shivers up her spine, and made her wither and gasp, much to Jareth's amusement. 

Amusement that turned to heated gasps as Sarah wrapped her legs firmly around his hips and clenched as she rose up to thrust against him: “ Hmm I think the question is whether a Hmm four thousand year old Goblin King.. can keep up with a twenty one year old... hmm old man? “

Light burned in his eyes, glowing like a deep infernal fire, making his markings flare out in golden orange and black as he drowned her in a look that plainly screamed, I will devour you. ..... 

 


	20. A Mothers Love

Chapter: A Mother's  Love 

 

Golden streaks of sunlight, pierced the heavy dark grey clouds, setting the walls of the sprawling Labyrinth alight in scattered patches. The wind had turned frigid with the first touches of a night freeze, as the day had  w aned. 

Not that Jareth and Sarah had noticed, having spent the day until the very late afternoon making up for all the years, that Jareth had waited for her to finally be given form. The only reason that they had left their nest at all, had been an insistent pounding on the door, accompanied by a demanding nasal voice, which Jareth identified as Shiver, the captain of his Bloodthorn guards, and his third in command.

Leaning back against the balcony balustrade, Sarah rubbed at her arms, feeling the cold seep through the heavy dressing gown, as she watched Jareth lounge in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire. One leg casually thrown over the armrest, the other stretched out in front of him as he rested his chin in his hand, looking every inch the regal monarch, as he watched the tall athletic looking goblin give a thorough rapport on the progress of the Labyrinths defences, and the arrival of a man named Llagain.

Gone were the happy mischievous lover she had spent the better part of eight hours, acquainting herself with in all the best ways. And in his skin sat the man who had been king for millennia, a warrior king to rule wisely. Even lounging in apparent relaxed repose, he looked strong, lean muscles seemingly coiled and ready to strike as he pondered the words of his captain.

Nodding Jareth said: “And how many of the white orcs follow Llagain? “

“ Seventeen thousand with five thousand of which being mounted draegor knights.”

Jareth's eyes widened in  s hock, before narrowing to show blatant suspicion: ” And this is supposedly just half of his standing force, neigh on three hundred thousand blooded warriors. Why in the name of the great earth mother has Oberon amassed such a force! We have suffered no wars between the realms since I was born to ascend the throne....”

Running his fingers through his thick shock of fine and neat dreadlocks, in a movement Jareth knew signaled that something profound was vexing the proud goblin, Shiver cleared his throat before saying: “ He claims that this army is but seven years old my liege, Oberon began recruiting the moment that you were taken, yet you know as well as I that it takes neigh on sixty years for the bond between Draegor and rider to form properly, and the Draegor knights who followed the white blade, are ALL Blooded.”

“ Yes I see your point, however, Oberon ha s sent these troops on my request, I find it hard to believe that the Seelie court should harbour malicious intent while sending half their troops to mass under my banners. No I think that we may rest easy for now Shiver, Oberon may be an ostentatious git, but he is no oath breaker “ : Shaking his head Jareth sighed. It was not that he could not follow Shivers train of thought, for it had also been the first one he had gone to, yet on closer examination the idea became preposterous. If Oberon were planning to launch an attack, then it made no sense for him to wait until, Jareth had been rescued. The logical course would have been to attack while the Labyrinth were at its most vulnerable, and then bond it to himself, adding the labyrinths power to his own. Or maybe even allow it to simple die, and let the four realms merge once more, even t h ough that would have meant the death of every creature born of the tiny realm.

Bowing slightly in accept ion , Shiver said: “ As you command my liege, now is there anything else with which your majesties require my assistance? “

It was like watching the sun break from behind a menacing cloud as Jareth smiled and gestured towards the second plush chair, with one of the mugs that had just materiali z ed in place of three crystals: “ Yes sit, taste this, and then you can explain to me how  _ The Goblin Lord _ managed to drop a runner into the bog. Oh and Sarah precious please join us, we can ’ t have you catching your death out there. Honestly precious I don’t see what you were lu r king out there for in first place...”

Gathering the flowing skirt in her hands, Sarah smiled as she re-entered their chambers, feeling the dry heat of the roaring fire wash over her skin: “ Oh don't worry about that I just wanted to give you two some space. Besides it ’ s not that cold out there.”

“ Hmm” : Rising gracefully, Jareth meet her half way, gentl y wrapping her in a warm pelt as he lead her to the fire, and the chair he had abandoned: “ Then why are your hands cold and your cheeks rosy? “

Letting him tuck the pelt firmly around her, Sarah grinned:”  Okay I admit it, it ’ s freezing out there, but I enjoyed it, the Labyrinth looks absolutely amazing in this light, I just couldn't stop staring.”

Lounging languidly on his side on the worn couch, Jareth nodded and sipped slowly from his usual oxford mug: “ Yes he is quite beautiful in the light of the setting sun, most especially the bog..... speaking of which if I'm not mistaken, then you my dear Shiver were preparing to regale us with the story of how a runner came to find herself face first in the less than savoury waters of the said bog.”

Grinning the bright-eyed Goblin fiddled briefly with his tight cuffs before saying: “ Well, it all began when she decided to kick Hoggle, and pushed young  S ir Gribe into an oubliette........”

Sitting in her chair, Sarah watched with wonder, as a completely new beast arose before her, Jareth the friend and brother in arms. Watching the two old comrades poke fun at each other and be completely at ease together, gave her whole new image of the terrifying goblin king and how much his subjects loved him. 

The sun set fully and darkness swallowed the realm as Shiver told funny anecdotes from the labyrinthian lives during Jareth's absence, they were all happy and bright, yet Sarah still heard the clear message in those tale... Jareth, king.... you were sorely missed.

 

* * *

Starlight filled the entire room with pale silvery highlights, reminding him of the light in Gaia’s realm. Running his fingers gentl y over her sinfully soft cheek, Jareth sighed deeply. He was tired, weary to the bones, yet he could not let himself succumb to the siren call of sleep. To sleep was to dream, and dreams...... No. 

But he could rest, rest with her warm body sprawled halfway on top of him, as she dreamt. Her delicate hand buried deep in his hair, holding on as if she needed that grip to reassure herself that he was still lying beside her.

_ “But you don't deserve her, now do you, you mongrel. How dare you defile such innocence. you claim to love her, but you are a monster, you got her family killed. You are disgusting!!!” _

No, no, no. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Jareth buried his face in her silky hair. Whispering: “No No No No “

Over and over again, as the windborne voice continued to rake his mind with cold iron words.

_ “mongrel! “ _

_ “Bastard.” _

_ “Pathetic” _

_ “WEAK!!” _

_ “UNWORTHY? “ _

Clinging to her sleeping form, Jareth whimpered desperately into the darkness: “No, Please.... I love her, I have for so long.... please... I can ’ t live without her.”

_ “ If you love her, then make her leave. make her see that these "memories"  You continue to offer her are the false fever dreams of a twisted mind...... she is a child..... And you are a vile corrupter.... Disgusting.” _

No, No, No. Rubbing frantically at his stinging eyes, Jareth rolled soundlessly from the bed. He needed to get away from here, from the voice, from the pain. 

Turning slowly towards the sleep rumpled furs, Jareth felt his breath catch in his throat. Starlight spilled over her sleeping features, painting her in silver and ebony. The very image of her spirit self. An innocent spirit caught in his lecherous clutches. Grabbing his hair, Jareth sank to his knees violently shaking his head trying to banish the voices and thoughts. But the voice only grew louder, more shrill, more cruel, chasing him as he fled into the bathroom.

 

* * *

Dawn spilled across their chamber floor, and Sarah knew even before she opened her eyes, that Jareth had left. It was a change in the air, as if the air of their rooms seemed less vibrant, more frigid despite the roaring fire. As if the cold of the early snow piling up against the glass of the balcony doors, had washed over her. Sitting up slowly, Sarah ran her trembling hands over her face, and into her long heavy tumble of hair, something had changed, yet Sarah could not for the life of her put a finger on what it was. But she felt in her bones that the cold was the herald of darker tides. 

Sliding from the warmth of the furs, Sarah stood, stretched and padded slowly towards the half open door leading into the bathroom. 

It felt strange, almost wrong for her to be inside Jareth's chambers without him, as if she was trespassing on something profoundly private, and. ...

S topping mid thought Sarah stared dumbstruck at the full length mirror, taking up the entire wall opposite the door. Large beautifully formed words greeted her with their golden colour.

_ My beaut _ _ i _ _ ful precious queen. _

_ I could not bring myself to disturb your much needed rest, not after I kept you up so late. _

_ I have left a surprise for you on the bed, and I would be most thrilled if you would concede to wearing it and join me in my study, where I fear I will be bogged down most of the day, to deal with those matters that Hoggle and Shiver could not handle in my absence.  _

_ Yours forever Jareth.. _

Staring at the words, Sarah couldn’t help, but feel suddenly warm and loved. He could not bring himself.... Well it was fair in a sense, he had kept her up and quite busy until they had literally fallen asleep on top of each other. 

Grinning to herself, as she slipped into the steaming tub to soak her sore muscles, Sarah leaned back against the edge of the tub with a deep sigh. Maybe she really did belong here, by the Goblin king ’ s side, Jareth certainly seemed to believe so. Sinking deeper into the almost scalding heat Sarah sighed as the fragrant water loosened her tight muscles. And maybe he was right, this strange world felt more real to her than the "real world" ever had, it felt..... Pausing Sarah bit her cheek as she tried to convince herself that it wasn’t true, but it was. This world felt like Home. Only she was no fey and Jareth deserved a fey queen, someone beautiful and...

Plunging under the surface, Sarah rubbed vigorously at her face, in an effort to chase the unwelcome thoughts away, as she re-emerged. What the hell was wrong with her? Where was all these negative thoughts coming from, hadn't she just come to terms with her feeling towards Jareth! and this entire situation? Yes she had.

Pulling her fingers through the water heavy mass of her hair, Sarah sighed in resignation, if she was to be a worthy queen to Jareth, and the Labyrinth, she would have to trust her heart. And her heart said that this was her home now. Besides Jareth would not have presented her to the entire realm if he had, had any doubt about his feelings towards her. And she would have to trust him to know his own heart.

Getting out of the tub, Sarah wrapped one of the ridiculously soft towels around herself, before returning to the bedroom, intent on seeking out the surprise Jareth had left her. 

It lay on the unused four poster bed, a big black dress box, complete with seven crimson roses, held together by a stunning silver chain carrying a blank pendant that hummed with power where it lay atop a folded note. 

Picking up the paper with trembling fingers, Sarah read.

_ My Love _

_ I have taken the liberty of having some more substantial breakfast prepared for you, since you have consumed nothing but pulped fruit alongside me for the last few days, and I would most selfishly hate it if your sublime curves were to waste away, for no better reason but your reluctance to eat before me when I am unable to join you. _

_ Eternally yours.  _

Her eyes had barely left the paper, before the succulent sent of bacon, and eggs washed over her making her mouth water, and her stomach growl. Turning slowly, Sarah grinned as her eyes landed on the heavily laden tray, suddenly taking up a good part of the couch. There was a small pot of steaming and fragrant coffee, beside it sat a glass of clear orange juice, but most of the tray was taken  u p by a plate filled to the brim with scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and a bread that looked like it had been soaked in butter, all of it still steaming. 

“ Damn you Jareth, you are too good to me. “

S itting on the couch, Sarah smiled as she began eating.

 

* * *

The pile of unread papers still reached a daunting two feet in height, even after he had spent the last six hours going through the tedium of reviewing a multitude of problems all of which he was expected to solve. This was the times when he hated being a king. 

Throwing the papers he was perusing onto the table in a flurry, Jareth groaned, it was barely mid morning, yet he had been up for more than six hours, keeping sleep and nightmares at bay with administrative work. Oh yes and coffee, mustn’t forget the coffee, though it had already made him vomit more than once. He was teetering on the edge of exhaustion once more, but the fear of what his dreams would bring pushed him further, even though the words began to swim in front of his eyes, as the morning wore on. 

Sweet Elder gods! his eyes burned and watered, and there was nothing he wanted more than to close them, and let the darkness be ck oning at the edge of his vision claim him.

But with the darkness came the voices, cold cruel voices slicing away at his already fragile sanity, with barbed razor words.

_ “ Bastard, Half breed. Mongrel. Cruel. monster.” _

Clutching the edge of the desk, Jareth gasped for breath, as terror constricted his chest. What if Sarah had seen ? , what if she knew what he was, how weak..... Shaking his head in confusion, Jareth surged to his feet, using the sudden movement, to focus outside the sudden onslaught of fear filled thoughts. What the hell was happening to him ? , he knew who he was, and so did Sarah.  

Leaning on the desk, Jareth drew in deep shu dd ering breaths, as he followed the trail of terror into his own mind. It was like a faint aftertaste of something bitter, that lingered on the surface of his conscious mind, like dust. It felt alien not a part his own mind, yet it had a feeling to it that was utterly familiar, terrifying but familiar, if only....just a little..... further......

The crisp sound of knuckles rapping against the door,  s ho c ked him back from the depths of his mind, to blink against the bright glare of the round sunken hearth in front of him.

“ Yes, enter “: Waving his hand towards the door, Jareth let the heavy door open to admit who ever it was.

“ Jareth? God almighty, sit down before you drop. “

“ Sarah”: Whipping his head up and towards the sound of her voice, Jareth staggered as the world blurred before his eyes. Strong delicate hands cradled his face, as the world finally regained its focus. 

“ Sarah? You came.. I. . was not expecting you this early in the day.”

“ Early? It ’ s almost ten o’clock, How long have you been cooped up in here?”

Rubbing at his jaw, Jareth sighed, as he weighed for and against telling her the truth, only to decide there wasn't anything that would be made easier by her knowing that he had not  slept yet: “ Only a few hours, no longer.... but.... sweet goddess look at you, you look absolutely amazing my lady. “

Stepping back Jareth let his eyes linger on her as she stood before him dressed in the dress he had left for her.  It was a dress made from thin buttery golden white leather, with long full sleeves that barely touched her shoulders, but were gathered at the wrists by wide bone cuffs. the body of the dress had a scooped boat neck, that only just graced the top of her perky breasts, before turning into a tightly fitted bodice, that flared into a full flowing skirt slitted up the middle to reveal her long slender legs clad in tight grey leggings and knee-high boots in a golden white doeskin. 

To match the dress, she wore her hair loose, only held back from her face by seven crimson roses, used as hairpins, and the long simple chain that held her medal l ion.

Blushing, Sarah performed a to Jareth's surprise, extremely graceful curtsy: “Thank you my lord you are most gracious. “

Gripping her around the waist as she straightened, Jareth growled: “No, I'm not, you look like a goddess, a true queen. “

Taking her hand gentle, Jareth sat back down, pulling Sarah down to sit in his lap, gentl y nuzzling the sensitive spot, behind her ear. 

“ How ever my precious, you have chosen a most opportune time to join me, since a great deal of these newer correspondences, all concern one specific event, or rather two specific events, but let ’ s not get ahead of ourselves. “

Settling her so that they could both see the papers, Jareth pulled them closer, and gestured towards the exquisitely penned pages. 

“ And what event would that be?”

She sounded calm as she asked that seemingly innocent question, while her mind screamed. Please, please, please,PLEASE don ’ t be my coronation.

“  W hy it would be your official coronation, and well whether there is to be a wedding in the near future, but I think that we can wait a while before deciding on that step, don’t you think? “

Panic flared, widening her eyes and bleeding the colour from her face. Didn't he know that they were already married, wait... no of c our se he didn't, who could have told him. And how the hell was she suppose d to tell him, should she just pop it on him, or what? Yeah, that might be the best choice, to just get it out before he heard it from Oberon or Titania. Because that she sensed would not be a good situation.

Okay this was it then.

“ Look Jareth I have something I need to tell you, and it might be something of a  s hock okay, so I just need you to keep calm until I'm done okay? Cause this might just be you know a little  s hocking?”

“ Precious you are rambling,  what are you trying to say? “

Drawing in a deep shu dd ering breath, Sarah steeled herself against the pained uncertainty, twisting his expression: “You were unconscious for the first two almost three days, and so weak. I didn't....I thought.... “

But it was no use, tears poured from her eyes, as she relived the horror of those first days, the fear that he was too damaged to survive. 

“ Sarah...”

Wiping the tears away with her left hand as she rested two fingers over his lips with her right, effectively cutting off his words: “ No don't, you need to hear me out.... We thought that you could die at any minute and Samhain was only a few days away, and the Labyrinth needed someone to bond with, but to do that I needed to have a connection to it. And... And.... Fuck this. Jareth we are married... Oberon married us just before you woke up.... just before I had the weirdest dream and you woke me up.... there that’s it.”

Grabbing the hand that was silencing him, he pulled it from his lips, as he exclaimed: “ We are wed? WE ARE WED! AND WHEN..... When were you going to tell me this? “

Anger shook his entire form as he sat rigid beneath her, eyes narrowing as they burned into hers with enough force to scald her very soul. 

“ I.. I didn't know what to say, how to tell you... I mean how the hell do you ini t iate that conversation?  O h by the way my liege while you lay dying one of your four fathers who happen to be the horned forest lord of legend married us, so I could bind your Labyrinth to us both and prevent it from being swallowed up by a gang of realm eating forgotten gods?  Y eah that sounds good let ’ s stick with that shall we?” : Biting of her snarled tirade, Sarah stood staring down at him with blazing green eyes, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides:” God you are such an idiot!! “

Vaulting out of the chair, Jareth towered over her, like a wall of sheer fury and pain: “ I am an idiot!! I ’m .. the one who w as wed without consent! Oh that is RICH!!!! My precious. ..”

“ Oh and why would that be... Love...” : She might be smaller and mortal, but she would be damned if she would cower before him again, Goblin King or not. Yet her fury could not shield her from his next words.

“ Because you already had a connection to the Labyrinth,.. You were connected through my power in you... through my... broken... Hmp maybe you are right, I may very well be the fool in this... “

All anger vanished as Sarah struggled to grasp Jareth's dejected words. Had she had a connection to the Labyrinth through his broken heart? What the hell, why hadn't she known, wasn't that the kind of thing that she should have been able to feel? And then it struck her, of c our se she had a connection, how else could she have called her friends through the mirrors ? His broken heart....

“ God Jareth I... I am so sorry.... I”

Putting up a hand, Jareth stopped her dead in her tracks with that simple gesture: “ Sarah don ’ t... just go.. I need to.. to think... I need to...”

Turning his back on her he abruptly stalked from the room, slamming the doors behind him leaving her in silence.

 

* * *

A soft silken voice whispered into the perfect golden crystal resting in her pale alabaster hand. 

_ “Bastard, Halfbreed. Mongrell. Cruel. monster.” _

A cold smile twisted the  e thereal face into a hideous mask of hatred:  _  “She do _ _ es _ _ n _ _ ’ _ _ t love you, why would she, you are a bastard, a mongrel, a weak minded coward. How could anyone who bested that pitiful excuse for a Labyrinth, ever love someone like you. She lied, every word she whispered so sweetly in you ear, nothing but filthy lies... Lies.... Lies...... Lies..” _

Smirking down at the image showing a devastated Goblin King, The queen threw back her head and cackled, gleefully. Close, she was so close now, soon his heart would shatter completely, breaking him utterly. All it would take were a few more well placed hints, and then their plan would come to completion.

 

* * *

The sound of his boots echoed down the sunlit hallway, as Jareth stomped towards the one place that he could think of, that might offer any kind of answer. 

Wiping angrily at the tears burning unshed in his eyes, Jareth turned around the final corner, and stopped in front of the huge ornate gold doors. Beyond these doors lay the answer to whether he and Sarah were truly wed,  i f they were then the magic that coursed through the very fabric of the realm would have created a throne for its new queen. If there was a throne then that begat the question, Why had his own magic not returned to him. If they were truly bound by the  v ows of wedlock, and it Sarah truly felt the way she claimed then why had his magic not returned to him? But if there was no throne, then why would Sarah believe that they were wed? Who had lied? and most importantly why?

Running his hands through his long hair, Jareth sighed. He didn’t want to open these doors, he didn’t want to be confronted with what lay behind. The thought that Sarah might have lied to him, or didn’t truly love him, was more terrifying than all the torments he had faced at the hands of the night goblins. And Jareth refused to dwell on it, until he had seen.... Swallowing thickly, Jareth rested his hands on the carved claws that acted as handles... Before he had seen what lay beyond these doors.

The doors of his Throne room towered over him as he pushed with both hands forcing the heavy doors into the dusty room, the sudden wind sending clouds of dust into the stale air in thick obscuring clouds.

Coughing softly, Jareth gestured to the enormous windows lining the outer wall, flinging the shutters wide open with a tightly controlled burst of power, flooding the room in bright golden sun light, for the first time in more than seven years.

Heavy grey dust and cloth like spider webs covered everything in the sprawling room, proclaiming this a ghost room, long abandoned, in the heart of the labyrinth. Ignoring the dust Jareth let his eyes follow the long line of candelabras as they lead to the raised dais at the opposite wall, where the  l ight did not penetrate the inky darkness.

Small clouds of grey twirled around his polished boots, dimming the gleam of the lacquer as he walked slowly into the silent room, with a pounding heart.

S topping in the middle of the two lines of candelabras, Jareth turned to face the throne dais still hidden in velvety darkness letting his eyes adjust to the shadows before whispering: “chámace”

M aking the candles flare to life bathing the dais in bright light.

Tears burned behind his eyes, as Jareth took in the sight before him.

Heavy dark blue velvet draped  across the stone wall, framing and enhancing the dais that no longer held a single throne. Two thrones stood like twin colossuses at the center of the platform, one black and imposing with gargoyles clambering over it like frozen horrors at the armrests and backrest, the other golden and light, where gargoyles sat guard instead.  T hese were the thrones of the goblin king and queen, and they were magnificent.

“ No..”

It was but one broken word, but it ripped the last his frayed world apart. Nearly seven years of pain and horrors that should have broken him, that should have ground him into the dust of his perished realm and plunged the five remaining realms into darkness not seen since before the memory of men. He had survived, clinging to one thought, to the faint hope that he would see her one more time, and bask in her love. ....Her love, her lie...

Jareth didn’t register when his legs had given in, spilling him into the thick dust, in a sobbing heart broken pile.

“ Son? Jareth, Oh My child what have happen to leave you thus broken ? “

The sound of her voice ripped into his scab of grief, tearing it off to expose the haemorrhaging wound beneath, even as it froze him to the spot with sheer horror. Cold hands cupped his tear streaked chin, filling him with terror he had long though forgotten as he scrambled back from the apparently comforting touch, with a strangled whimper. 

Trailing her long silver lacquered nails along his skin, Titania, sighed in open disappointment: “ Really Jareth I would have thought you old enough to put that imagined pain behind you, but apparently I was wrong.”

Imagined....That one word rolled through Jareth's mind like a icy balm, burning cold at first, but then soothing as it stole his tortured emotions with its numbness. It felt almost like magic.

Running his hand across his reddened eyes, Jareth pulled himself up feeling strangle numb as his power ghosted across his face, erasing all traces of his tears and setting his markings in neutral golden white with dark lines. Bowing slightly, Jareth said: “ Lady Titania, I thought that I had made myself quite clear, Why are you still in this realm?”

“ Oh Jareth my son, I could not leave before I was assured that you had properly healed from your ordeal, and that you were in good hands.. I am your mother after all.. “

Yes his mother, that was what she was, standing back Titania kept her expression soft and warm as she watched that mongrel child, that Morgaine had forced upon her, struggle against the web of spells she had cast about him, with such care and patience. Four thousand years, she had planned and plotted and now finally, could she see the end of her plan. Jareth was struggling just to stand, and without his personal power, he was weaker than he had ever been. Oh the barbed joy of true love. Never had she been as happy about the loveless marriage she shared with Oberon, as she was now. No theirs was not a joining based on something as fickle and fragile as love. Theirs was a marriage of mutual ambition, and desires. They had once been worshipped as gods and they would be once more. No feeble child would ever stand in the way of that.

Filling her voice with a concern she didn't feel, Titania turned towards the two thrones, with an inward smirk. Yes they truly were magnificent, she really had outdone herself. But to the Goblin king she gushed: “Oh sweet Gaia, that is a most magnificent throne, very fitting that hers is a throne of harmony to yours of chaos and discontent...”

“ Chaos and discontent? what are you hinting at madam, I was not aware that there was any chaos or discontent in MY Realm” : His eyes narrowed with anger, yet behind it Titania easily picked out the layers of hurt and uncertainty, and she knew there would never be a more perfectly vulnerable moment in Jareth's life. This was the culmination of all the doubts and negative thoughts that she had slipped into his mind for so many years. Of the web she had so painstakingly woven around him in his most helpless moments, ever since his birth. Reaching out Titania grabbed his naked hand, and lacing their fingers together, She cooed soothingly: “ Oh sweetheart, you have been absent for neigh on seven years, leaving your realm in the hands of that... Dwarf, and the captain of you guard, Of c our se there is discontent, and honestly Child, this IS a realm of mostly Goblins, is it so hard to see from where the chaos stems?”

Staring down at their intertwined fingers with a slightly confused frown on his brow : “ Yes well I sup p ose d I. ...”

Closing her eyes, Titania pounced thrusting the last vital part of her spell into his mind, locking it all in place.

“ Jareth look at me. “

His head rose slowly, to stare at her with eyes that showed nothing, but blank obedience: “ Yes mother...”

Cold satisfaction filled her as she gentl y turned his face from side to side, carefully inspecting the threads of her weave, where they wove through  his thick hair, like lines of flickering light. These threads would not be visible to anyone but her and Oberon. And in any case it would only be a little while longer, once the wedge had been driven completely in between  _ the oh so happy couple _ , there w as no one left to stop the most timely demise of the Goblin king and the ascension of his naive and easily controlled queen to sole ruler. 

Releasing his chin, Titania trailed a single sharp nail along the graceful line of his throat, pressing in just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood,  yet still his eyes revealed nothing but the blank obedient stare. Catching a crimson drop at the tip of her nail, Titania watched with satisfaction as it rolled along the edge to the pad of her finger, where it rest for just the briefest of moments quivering as if alive and afraid. Before her fingers moved slowly crushing the quivering drop, rubbing it into the alabaster of her skin. 

“Hm much as I do relish having you so becomingly obedient and silent, you must understand that this very sudden change in you demeanour, could be seen as somewhat suspicious. I simple will not have any of those vapid creatures you call subjects, begin to poke their obscenely large noses into matters that does not concern their petty minds. Thus. ...”: Pressing her sharp nail into the hollow of his neck, Titania let a tiny t r ickle of power seep into the weave surrounding his mind and soul: “ Jareth King of goblins, you will leave this room, and not recall having encountered me inside. You will heed any suggestion or advice I or Llagain offer as good and valid. You will not argue or otherwise be obstinate, but you will make a show of examining my words before following them above all other... I bind you to these words by you r blood, and my will.”

Stepping back she smiled as she faded from sight, taking all traces of her presence with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: not the villain you had expected was it. Do review ;-)


	21. Winds of Hurt

CHAPTER: Winds of Hurt

 

Blinking against the glare of the setting sun, Jareth sighed as he leaned his forehead against the cold windowpane, letting the icy sting of cold glass cool him. He had to get out of here, the looming presence of the thrones were slowly driving him insane... Air, he needed air and freedom. Straightening he stepped back pulling the tall window open. The frigid wind pelting him with snow for an eternal moment, before hurling himself into the embrace of the air with a loud screech.

 

* * *

 

The room was large, and unlike Jareth's personal haven,  sumptuously furnished with heavy, but beautiful furniture. Every piece was wrought from golden oak and polished to a high sheen by loving hands. The drapes, rugs and bedding all held creamy golden white tones made the room seem somehow very clean and modern, despite the ancient sandstone walls and the obviously medieval carvings.

Running her fingers over one of the tiny trembling Lily of the Valley, that filled the large vase, at the centre of the little coffee table she stood beside, Sarah shuddered. Snow and sleet were assaulting the tall gothic windows in thick opaque waves, as the unseasonal storm roared. It had started not long after, she had left Jareth, and Sarah had no doubts as to the origin of it, she could almost feel the tendrils of the Labyrinths power as they wove through the heavy clouds.

“ My Lady, Will you require anything else?”

Turning slowly towards the young Goblin maid, Sarah sighed, and motioned for the girl to come closer: “ Yes I would like it if you would keep me company, just for a little while. “

“ Arhm yes, my lady... It. .. Arhm Yes. “: Shuffling slowly closer, the goblin finally dared to peak up at her mistress, through her long silvery lashes. Smiling softly, Sarah patted the couch beside her in an obvious invitation. One that the girl was not hesitant to take, settling down, she gracefully arranged her long limbs until she was comfortable. Before meeting Sarah's smiling eyes.

She was tall, at least four or five inches taller than Sarah, with skin that was a strange silver, greyish green, and a thick tumble of silver curls held back by a thin lace band in a brilliant crimson colour. It still seemed strange to Sarah, that she actually found most of the Goblins rather beautiful and Beinhill was certainly no exception, with her wide almond shaped eyes, that shone an intense silvery blue, with a bright red pinprick in the centre of her pupil. She had a triangular face, just like most of the goblins, and she also had a large sharp eagle nose, but combined with her soft constantly smiling lips, the pretty swirling markings around her eyes and high cheekbones, it made for a very exotic and feminine expression. Though Beinhill didn't seem aware of her own looks, but then it had already become very apparent to Sarah that it was the coldly perfect Fey version of beauty that was celebrated, and then only that of the fair seelie court.

Holding out her hand Sarah smoothly produced a bright crystal, which she let float to the coffee table and transform into a sumptuous tray piled high with cakes, cookies and steaming tea: So Beinhill dig in, I'm certain you feel the cold of Jareth's temper as deeply as I do.

Nodding Beinhill gingerly accepted the full steaming bone china mug: “ We all do mistress, though it is not usually this frigid, in the past his majesty would be far more likely to set the sky ablaze or fill the Labyrinth with cleaners or pour boiling oil in the oubliettes."

“ Boiling oil.... but that's barbaric , how could he do such a thing? “

“ Oh he would never do anything like that, if there was anyone in them and never without retracting the helping hands, and the burning sky never hurt anyone, well except for those who couldn’t  sleep because of the light and heat, but that’s it.... or well.. there was once when... no that is not a story for now... “

Curiosity piqued Sarah latched onto Beinhill's slip: “ No tell me, I'm curious ...”

Beinhill squirmed obviously uncomfortable with going into the subject, but it was her queen who had commanded it, and she could not avoid answering: “ Once some two millennia past there was a rebellion, some of the Generals decided that King Jareth’s  adamant refusal to launch full scale assaults into any human war, was cowardly. And as a result, they... well they led a revolt against the very palace. But Our King did not cower in fear as they had expected.. Oh no, He meet them at the stairs, Just him. No guard, no nothing.. He didn’t even wear any armour....and... He addressed them telling them to lay down their arms and turn back, that they would only get this one chance, before he would destroy not just them, but every last descendant of their bloodlines...But,.. The generals were young and the lust for blood boiled fiercely in their veins, thus they marched on certain in their ability to overrun one man.... We all stood at the wall watching in terror, certain that the charging horde would rip our king asunder. But that didn’t happen, no. King Jareth raised his hands and the ground crumbled beneath the feet of the offending horde, as tendrils of stone shot up, trapping them in a cage... There was some fifteen hundred souls that was caught that day. Jareth approached them and I still believe that he would have been lenient if it hadn’t been for the one traitor who had hidden inside the castle, and who chose that moment to speed from the gates, and plunge a cold wrought dagger into our kings back.... “

Shuddering at the memory, Beinhill gripped the mug in white knuckled hands, her long silver claws scraping against its smooth surface: “ Our king, he... He rounded upon the cowardly scoundrel and he ripped him apart slowly with his own hands. I had never seen anything so gruesome as that.. well at least not until later... Once the traitor was dying on the steps of the castle , Our king ordered the remaining rebels brought to the grand plaza, and their families found and brought in chains... “

Each rebel was brought out alongside with his family, and then they were given the choice to kill their families themselves, with the weapons they had brought with them, or to watch their loved ones burn to death.... only those that were young enough not to be able to remember or who’s minds could be wiped clean were spared. But none beyond ten summers were given quarter. “

Shock left Sarah staring at the maid : “ He killed the children? but... oh god what kind of monster is he...”

“ The kind who does what need doing my queen. If he had show even the tiniest bit of leniency towards those oath breakers, then it would have spelled complete and utter disaster for the realm. No Our King did what needed doing... We are Goblins, war and strife is in our very blood, if we are not ruled with an iron fist then... We tend to wreck more havoc than any other race... We are predators in our nature my queen, never forget that, and also what our wise king did saved many lives, we have not seen a large scale disturbance since that time of blood....”

Yes Sarah heard the words of the maid, yet the horror of the deed had already tainted her heart, Jareth had had parents slaughter their own children... Children, some might even have been some of those innocents that he claimed to save... and he had killed them...: “what became of the rebels?  "

“ They were spelled with greater endurance, and cursed so that they could not die from injury, not until Jareth allowed them to, and then they were impaled, flayed and salt was poured over them. Then they were mounted upon the walls of the great Plaza, their bodies left to rot while they were still alive... “

And that was it, vaulting to her feet Sarah raced past the maid and into the adjoining bathroom, throwing up  everything but her soul.

Smirking to herself Beinhill rose slowly, stretching like a content cat, and that was indeed also what she resembled as she sauntered towards the open door, and the sounds of her queens retching. Pausing by the door, Beinhill had to concentrate to pull her face into an appropriately worried frown, before knocking softly on the door: “My lady are you ill? Did the tea not agree with you? Surely it was not my tale... I assure you His majesty only did what needed doing, and he did allow those traitors to die after a few years... My lady? “

pushing the door open, Beinhill poked her head inside, just as Sarah retched again, the queen was kneeling beside the toilet, gripping the smooth marble bowl as she vomited again. Hurrying to her Queens side, the lanky goblin knelt beside her, and ran cool fingers through her hair, pulling it back and out of harm’s way.

“ I'm sorry my lady if the tale cause you this much discomfort, but it is indeed a grisly business! ruling Goblins I mean, if we do not fear the iron fist then we are very difficult to manage. And Labyrinthian Goblins more than most.... My lady?”

“ I'm fine... I'm... “: Retching again Sarah shuddered as nothing but acidic bile erupted from her lips leaving her with a burning throat, and watering eyes. Settling back on her heels, Sarah wiped at the tears that had streaked her cheeks, grateful for the cool wash cloth that Beinhill pressed into her hand with a concerned frown. God all those children, The very thought made bile rise again. But Sarah forced herself to draw in deep shuddering breaths, banishing the throbbing burn, before it could make her retch once more. Still her voice shook as she said: “Thank you Beinhill?. Though I’m sorry you had to see this, I really thought I knew him... I never imagined that he was capable of doing something so.... atrocious to anyone, I mean he always seemed... Oh what am I saying, I hardly know the man... Well at least not in this life...”

Confusion creased Beinhill’s delicate brow: “ In this life? What do you mean my lady? I don’t.. “

Pressing the cold cloth against her forehead Sarah sighed, as she wrestled with whether or not she should confide in the maid. She didn’t know her, they had spent less than an hour together. Yet there was something about Beinhill that made Sarah want to trust her, to confide in her, and after all why shouldn’t she? She was the queen, and according to Bolton, Beinhill had been a maid of Jareth's private chamber for more than fifteen hundred years, before she had been made Sarah’s personal maid, or was that lady in waiting, Sarah wasn’t really certain, and honestly it didn’t really matter anyway. If she wanted to confide in someone then she would.

“ Jareth.. His majesty” : God that sounded weird to her: “ Told me that he has been visiting my spirit in the realm of the unborn for something like three thousand years. We have lived hundreds of lives together in some kind of living dream. But I. .. I don’t remember it. It's just so strange for someone who have lived above ground, in a world where nothing like this EVER happens, I mean most people think that goblins are just things to scare children with, and don’t get me started on... Beinhill?”

The look on Beinhill’s face could best be described as broken, and crestfallen: “ Oh my lady neither does it here. No living soul can enter the realm of the unborn, no one but Gaia herself can move through the veil to that realm. I'm afraid that what His majesty has been claiming is an impossibility... I... am....so sorry my lady. “

Oh sweet goddess, the look on the mortals face, as Beinhill slammed the final nail into the coffin: “Maybe he dreamt it during his absence, maybe he used that dream as a refuge when he was tortured? “

“ Not possible..” : Pushing herself up from the floor, Sarah stared down at Beinhill as if she had just been told that every monster in the closet was real Sarah simply turned on her heel, leaving an inwardly jubilant Beinhill alone in the room with the words: “ you can leave I need to be alone.. I need to think..”

“ But my lady...”

“ No Beinhill leave, I need to think.”

“ Yes my lady.... and my lady, for all it is worth... I meant no harm.”

Rising quickly, Beinhill spun and all but ran from her queens chambers, her slender long fingered hand clamped tightly over her smirking lips, holding her thrilled cackle back. Goddess above, mortals were so gullible, so easy to manipulate with so little magic, all it had taken was a faint compulsion spell to make the simpering girl easily accept Beinhill’s tale. Not that it had been false. Oh no it hadn’t, but then truth was at best a fickle beast in the hands of a scorned woman. Slowing her pace, Beinhill allowed herself a soft laughter as she sauntered down the deserted hall, Jareth should have known better than to bring that pretty little thing here, mortals were fine for sport, but that was all they were useful for. They most certainly were not suitable for ruling. Pausing before an enormous mirror, she ran her pale hands down her tunic, as if straightening a gown, smirking to herself as she mouthed:” Queen Beinhill wife to, Jareth king of the goblins.”

Once that vapid human left, Jareth would soon forget her, and the delusion he had build in his mind, and then Titania would use her influence on Jareth, and make him see just how good a queen Beinhill would make. Yes she would make a far better wife to Jareth than that pitifully naive creature.

Pulling her long mane of silky hair back, Beinhill spun as if twirled by a dance partner, before waltzing happily down the corridor humming softly to herself.

 

* * *

 

Icy sleet beat against him as he hurled himself up against the furious onslaught, with a haunting screech. The cold ripped through him like knives, his pale barn owl form too small to retain its warmth against the tumultuous weather. Yet on he flew, struggling against the strength of the storm, with muscles too numb to feel, yet still the pain burned in his heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he could not escape this tempest born by his own shattered heart, but he was driven by the need to outrun that haunting voice in the back of his mind.

_“She never loved you, it was just a game for her, seduce the goblin king and win a kingdom! Break his heart and steal his magic... He is just one more monster for the hero to slay, who could ever love someone like him.”_

Banking up against the storm, he swerved narrowly missing a tall spire that sudden loomed above him. The abrupt maneuverer sending him careering into the sharp corner of another spire.

Pain flared along the bones in his delicate wing, forcing yet another screech from his beak as he plummeted onto the hard stone of a balcony. Battered and bruised, Jareth transformed back to his human self and gingerly pulled himself up to lean against the frigid stone of a achingly familiar balustrade.

“ Dammit, goddess damn it all to hell. But that is what I get from trying to run from myself.. Of all the bloody balconies I could have crashed on. .... “

Snow was beginning to cling to his already soaked and frozen poet shirt weighting its wide sleeves down plastering it to his icy flesh, as it already had his hair. It was so cold it made his flesh burn, almost like oil on the skin, yet Jareth could not tear himself away from the scene behind the large stained glass doors. Sarah sat, no huddled in front of the roaring fireplace, her entire body folded in on herself as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Tears... A fragile hope flared to life in Jareth's heart, if she was shedding tears, then maybe, just maybe, she still cared, maybe it was all simple a misunderstanding. Perhaps there was still hope. Rising slowly he hissed as his elbow throbbed with pain, but it was quickly forgotten as he placed his gloved hand on the handle, pushing the door open.

Her head snapped up, and fiery green eyes blazed up at him, as she snarled:” Get out!! you monster... How could you do that to innocent children? How could you force their parents to kill them!! You monster, you. .. you. .. tyrant!!!.”

His heart broke, there was no other word for it, however corny it might sound, there was no other way to describe the explosive, burning pain that stole his breath away, and stopped him mid-step, caught between the frigid storm and the wash of dry near scalding heat.

Then the true nature of her words sunk in and Jareth's vision turned scarlet as rage filled him. Pulling himself up in his full height he towered over her, that NAIVE SELFISH LITTLE CUNT!! Who was she to place herself in judgement on an event that took place millennia before she was EVEN born. How dare she, she had no idea what it took to rule, let alone rule Labyrinthian goblins. How could he ever have considered her to be a worthy queen.

“ You overreach you pretentious little .......you know NOTHING of the burdens of a crown! How to weigh the good of the many against the sacrifice of the few! “

Leaping to her feet, Sarah rounded on him like a furious harpy, her eyes and teeth flashing white in the dim light :” God you sound just like any old earth dictator, do you even believe in that drivel yourself? The sacrifice of the few, please!!! NO you just wanted to punish them for defying you, for wanting to be free of your cruelty!!! And who could blame them!!! YOU ARE A LYING MONSTER!!! A HORRID EVIL CREATURE, WHO WILL STOP AT NO DECEPTION TO GET WHAT HE WANTS!!!! “

Gusts of wind tore through the room extinguishing the candles and plunging them into near darkness as Jareth roared: “ SO I LIE DO I! AND PRAY TELL MY LADY, WHEN HAVE I BEEN ANYTHING BUT UTTERLY TRUTHFUL TOWARDS YOU.????? Have I not answered your every question? Have I not told you all, bared my very soul for you, I love you!! Yet it seems as if I am the only one who feels thus.. And you call me a liar.. “

Closing the short distance between them, Sarah pressed a stiff accusatory finger into a frozen and sore scar in the centre of Jareth's chest hissing coldly: “ Not lied oh what about that little fable about the lives we have lived together!  hmm where is the proof? How would I ever be able to know that you were telling the truth? As far as I have heard that what you claim can’t be done...No one can enter that realm, not now, not EVER!!!! How stupid do you think I am! “

Stopping before he could utter a word Jareth just gaped at the unconcealed malice of her words, hatred burned out at him through those cold green eyes. Its heated fire stealing all words from his suddenly frozen lips.

She hated him, and worst of all she thought the memories he had offered her naught but lies from him, spun to bring her to heel.

The pain in his chest flared, forcing a sharp gasp from him as he clutched the sodden fabric of his shirt, the heat of the room was like the flames of the pit as it licked at his skin. And the pain brought tears to his bicolored eyes as he took an involuntary step back, away from her furious eyes: “ I. .. I. .. Never lied, and once I reclaim my....”

But that was the snag wasn’t it, yes he could use the power of the Labyrinth, but it was not truly his, and without his own power to act as a base then his hold on the Labyrinths power would be tentative at the very least. And it would never be strong enough to recreate the crystal he had offered her.

“ Your power you mean, Your oh so precious magic, WELL ISN'T THAT CONVENIENT! NO POWER means NO MEMORIES” : Her lips twisted cruelly as she spat the words out:” But maybe I should be grateful that you are too weak to spell me into believing that little star-crossed lover spiel you have going there... hmm Goblin King! Now GET OUT and leave me in peace...”

Blinking once, Jareth drew in a sudden sharp breath before bowing formally as he hid his anguish behind stiff circumstance: “As you wish my lady.”

Then he spun and transformed in that same movement into the small pale barn owl once more, speeding out and into the onslaught of ice, with a screech of... pain? Staring into the rolling waves of snow, Sarah couldn't shake the sudden cold feeling that she might have just committed the BIGGEST MISTAKE, of her life.

 

* * *

 

A cold wrought iron dagger thrust straight into his heart could not have caused any more pain than her coldly snarled words, or cruel eyes. But the searing pain and harsh words also brought a strange icy clarity. If she trusted him so little and could lie so readily, then he had been a fool, but at least he had discovered the truth now, before she had become an integral part of his life, and before her chance to return to the aboveground vanished. Screeching out his pain, Jareth flapped his wings harshly, ignoring the painful protests of his bruised wing, sure he could heal it, but Sarah was right he was a monster, and monsters deserved to suffer, alone and in the cold. The screams of the wind deafened him as he was tossed from side to side by the furious gale, he knew that he had created this storm, and that it was his own shattered heart that fuelled the tempest. He could end it at any given time, yet the cold lancing through him, and the punishing blows from the wind was no more than a monster like him deserved.

_“You killed children, you horrid grotesque monster........”_

 

* * *

 

“ Tell me young miss ar yer completely daft or is it that yer just have no clue about what yer just did ta him?”: Hoggle’s normally calm and kind voice, was fairly shaking with anger as he materialized just inches from Sarah’s knees. Anger narrowing his eyes as he jabbed a steely finger into her stomach, snarling: “Is that how much yer trust him? hmm takin the word of a clueless trollop over that of the Goblin King? “

“ Well it so happens that I... I. .”: confusion clouded Sarah’s mind as she blinked in stunned silence, and covered her mouth with her hands as realization suddenly dawned on her: “ oh God Hoggle what have I done? “

“ Yer have hurt the man who loves yer more than his own life, that's what yer done! There ain’t the thing he'd ever deny yer. And yet this is how yer show him that yer love him? cause yer do love him don’t yer?

“ I.. I oh god Hoggle I'm so confused? Yes I think I love him, but why would Beinhill say those things about him? She told me about the rebellion, and how he made the parents kill their own families, or watch them burn.... Why would she lie like that? “

“ Well yer better make up yer mind, cause tha youngling ain’t got time for " A think so"s. And Beinhill did not lie ta yer, thou she ought ta have told yer the full story. “

Stumbling to the white leather couch Sarah sank down and buried her tear stained face, in her hands, mumbling: “ I am such an idiot...Jesus ... But the realm of the unborn and the living dream, it just sounds so far fetched, and I have no proof. How am I supposed to believe in something that I only have his word for?  I mean... It's only forever right, not long at all hmm”

Ambling over the couch Hoggle sat next to her, his legs dangling above the ground like a carefree child’s, belying the anger still present in his aged and weathered face:” IF yer had bothered to ask someone about it, yer might have found tha someone could have answered yer questions.....aeh young miss.”

“ Okay what the hell are you hinting at Hoggle? Who would know?  “

Leaning back against the plush backrest, Hoggle rested his intertwined fingers across his stomach and sent Sarah a dark unamused look: “ Hmph I would nay have pegged  yer for being this dense lil miss, now see if yer can follow me on this. What is ma relationship with the young pup?”

“ You are his foster father...”

“ Yes very good, now why am I Jareth's foster father?”

“Well you said that it was because you were the only one who were neutral..”

“ And why would a completely neutral being such as ma self want ta raise the git of some puffed up fey wench? “

“ Well because you wanted him to become a fair and impartial ruler..... but why you? Are you a prince or a king or something?”

Giving her a slanted smirk Hoggle nodded: “ Yer might say that I'm something....”

Turning to fully face the stunted creature, Sarah stared at him, as if truly seeing him for the very first time, taking in his wrinkled face, curled into a crooked smirk, that deepened the interlacing lines on his face until they looked like the lines of a.....

“ Oh god Hoggle, you are him, you are the Labyrinth, that’s why I heard you in the glade, why you were the one helping me win back Toby..... You...”

“ Yeah, so when I tell yer that the young pup did indeed manage ta follow yer voice through tha veil, I know that it had nay been done before, but the pull of yer voice was strong enough ta light his way. And yeah yer did spend every night in the living dream, so there he did nay lie ta yer.”

The look in Hoggle’s eyes were one of both anger and sorrow, as he glared at her.

“ But what about the rebellion did that happen? Did he really make the rebels kill their children?”

Nodding darkly Hoggle growled: “Aye that he did, but if he had nay done that then many more would have suffered far worse, and he did show enough mercy to let the children be asleep when they died. And every soul 'cept those of the rebels were given back ta the great earth mother, ta be allowed a new life. That be more mercy than their victims ever got.”

“ Oh god why would he do that”: Horror and disgust paled Sarah’s face.

“ Oh NO, Lil miss don’t yer dare judge something that happened neigh on sixteen hundred years back, by ta'days genteel standards. Them were nothing but murdering maniacs, who burned down every last village that would not, join e'm. And the Labyrinth were suffering, let me tell yer. It was the fourth rebellion in just twenty years. He had been so good to them, letting them go home the first time, after swearing never ta take up arms against him again. The second time they were thrown in the dungeon for five years, before being sent home. Ten years later they broke their vows again, and this time they were imprisoned ten years, and made ta rebuild the damage they'd caused. And then came the last and most bloody rebellion, twelve thousand three hundred and twenty nine innocent souls were slaughtered by fire and iron before, Jareth managed ta force them ta come face him. They did so brandishing the slain bodies of infants on their banners, their skin painted with the mothers still warm blood. And now yer tell me that Jareth was cruel!! If he had left those babes and widows ta live, then he would have made naught but martyrs out of the rebels. Nay the young pup did what needed doing, and don’t think that it did nay hurt him, cause it did. Jareth feels every death through me, and he suffered greatly. It was years before he stopped using a heavy glamour ta hide the way his hands trembled with pain.... Now tell me what would yer have done?

Tears rolled down her face in rivulets as she cried for the harsh words she had spewed at Jareth, she could never take them back, never make them unspoken. And in that moment she couldn’t keep from wondering whether she had just destroyed any chance of them ever being together.

“ Christ Hoggle I fucked up didn't I? “

“ Aye miss yer did. ... And that begs the question how are yer gonna make it right again?”

“ I need to talk with him, to tell him that I was wrong, that I'm sorry.... that I was. . that I was....I don’t know.. I really don’t know what came over me, I was just so mad at him, like I wanted to just rip his heart from his chest and stomp on it... All I could think of were that it could have been Toby had I not won, and I just got SO angry. “

“ Well, no matter wha yer gonna have ta wait, cause the youngling is still out trying ta run from his broken heart, so I'd spend the time trying ta find your right words.”

And with those words, Hoggle got up, and faded from sight, leaving Sarah to her own thoughts.

  



	22. Tempest

 

Chapter: Tempest 

 

_“ Keep your eyes open Jareth king, hide no more, in his pretty dreams...Keep them open or fire will eat his mind away.”_

_C_ _ackling the corpse white redcap, moved closer, completely taking up his tear blurred view as it's slimy fist jerked Jareth's hair harshly: “keep head up Jareth king, so pretty voice not get lost. now tell, what number? “_

 _“_ _Si_ _x. ... sixty two...”_

 _Grinning widely with rotted teeth the creature released Jareth's hair: “_ _G_ _ood, good_ _a_ _nd how many remain?”_

_“ Seventeen”_

_“ Seventeen what?”_

_“ Lashes... oh goddess..”: Why were they doing this_ _?_

_He had been here so long that he no longer remembered not being in pain, and that both scared and comforted him, because with no basis for comparison, it couldn't hurt as much could it?_

_The redcaps wicked grin grew wider, and infinitely more cruel, the promise of pain naked in its red and black eyes: Good Jareth king, then continue._

_Broken claws raked down his chest, drawing fresh pain filled whimpers from Jareth's already raw and bloody throat. He was kneeling on the floor with his arms held extended to either side by taut bone chains. Agony setting his arms ablaze every time the smallest movement ground his shattered wrists against the harsh edge of the bone shackles. At least his legs were completely numb from kneeling on the sharp stone, for more than four days, giving him a brief respite from his shattered knees._

_Yet the pain of his wrists was nothing compared to the flaring burning sea of utter agony that was his back. After sixty two lashes with a long thin and flexible bone switch, nothing remained but torn strips of tattered flesh and bare bone, even the blood flowing from the hideous gashes was beginning to slow down as the veins were ripped more and more._

_The switch hissed through the air, and there were no time for fear, before blinding agony ripped through him, tearing a ragged hoarse scream from him, in a spray of bloody saliva. His lips numb and bleeding from where he had bitten through them, yet he still managed a barely audible:” sixty. .. three...”_

_This was his world, choking out the number of lashes that the redcaps had given him, hanging onto that number for dear life because if he got it wrong they would start over, and over again, until he got it right, or his body shut down. And with the spell woven tightly around him that would be a very long time in coming..._

_The switch struck again making him jerk against his chains despite the futility of it as he cried out:” sixty four, sixty four.....”_

_Close, he was so close, just fi_ _f_ _teen more and then... Then what, they would not let him rest, not let him heal.. No they would just rip into him with some new horror. New pain bloomed ripping a new scream of: “sixty five .... “: From him as he arched away from the pain, gasping in agony. The glee filled words of his torturer barely registering .._

_“ Wrong Jareth King! that was no blow...”_

_And then there was nothing but pain as the blows fell so fast that there was no break between them, and Jareth could do nothing but screech and howl in anguish, as the switch struck bare bone again and again. It hurt so bad and he couldn't breath, or move away from it, or even just think, all Jareth could do was feel, feel and scream........_

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to cease its flow, as Sarah moved through the motions of the day, Hoggle had barely left before a loud pounding announced the arrival of an irate Bolton, demanding to know where Jareth had gone gallivanting off to, in the middle of answering an important letter. And now that he was at it.....

The tirade seemed endless as the infuriated Goblin advisor went on and on, about the duties of a king or in this case a queen and how was he supposed to do his job correctly, when his rulers refused to speak with him. How was he supposed to arrange a coronation if he didn’t know her sigil and colours or even her royal words? What was he supposed to do, make them up? And when did they want to do it because if they did not hurry then, snow would choke off all travel until spring, and that was still four months away. Far too long to put of her official coronation.... For the sake of the goddess she might even be pregnant by then, and goddess forbid already showing, and then what would they do...

Staring out at the haunting storm, Sarah muttered softly: “Oh I don’t think that that will be a problem...”

“ What was that my lady?  “

Sitting down at the pale desk, Sarah sighed tiredly: “Nothing Bolton, shall we begin, I should learn as many underground tongues as fast as possible” : As she picked up the first sheets of paper, letting her eyes trail over the neat lines of writing in both English and what Bolton had told her were the language of Tir Na Nog.

“ So.... hwn yw iaith Tir na nog, or this is the language of Tir na nog. Was I correct?....”

 

* * *

 

Sleep had been an elusive beast to Sarah as she tossed and turned in the plush bed, it was not that the bed was not comfortable, it was by far one of the most comfortable beds she had ever lain in, yet still she longed for the musky heat of their shared furs. Rolling to her back, Sarah sighed deeply as she stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, wondering how they had managed to make the stars painted there sparkle so brightly. They really were very beautiful. ......

A scream of terror ripped her from her sleepless musings, and made her bolt up straight in the bed, heart beating a furious tattoo in her chest. Pulling the heavy down cover aside, she was on her feet and racing across the carpet strewn floor as a second scream shredded the nights silence. There was no doubt in her mind about who the terrified voice belonged to.

“ Oh god Jareth I'm coming. .. I'm coming “

Need and terror ripped through her from the blank medallion resting against her skin, and it lead her unerringly towards a door that had suddenly appeared in her wall. Tearing the old worn door open, Sarah rushed into the darkened room, nearly tripping in the floor-length nightgown she wore, as her eyes searched frantically for the source of the third chilling scream, as it faded into low agonised groans and whimpers.

The nest was empty, and she didn’t even bother glancing at the unused bed, instead she headed straight towards the low burning fireplace.

“ Oh God, Jareth, no. Not again”

Orange light bathed the violently convulsing figure, as he thrashed on the pelt before the large hearth. A crystal flared to life in her hand as Sarah rounded the couch, and threw herself down beside Jareth. At the same time as she tossed the crystal into the air, illuminating the room in a soft golden light.

He lay on his back, his ashen face frozen in a look of utter helpless terror, and his legs bent awkwardly beneath him as is he had knelt before collapsing. Icy water pooled below him, running off of his soaked clothing, where sleet and ice still clung to the cloth. Reaching out, Sarah rested her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing as she called his name: ” Jareth, Jareth wake up, you are having a nightmare, Please wake up....”

Nothing, no reply but more terrified moans and panicked whimpers, and his skin was frigid even through the cloth of his shirt. His hair looked like it had been plastered to his skull with lumps of ice, shimmering like frozen jewels, against his pale blue skin, slick with either water or sweat, which she could not tell. And to be honest it truly didn’t matter, as she tried to wake him, with increasing desperation. But it was no use, not even pain could rouse him. Cupping his freezing chin, Sarah gently turned his face from side to side trying to see if he had hit his head. Her heart sinking as she didn’t find any evidence of him knocking his head against anything. Then what, why wouldn’t he wake?

Running her hand through his hair, she looked into his slack face.

Oh god, he looked so young and pained as he lay before her, so like when he had appeared in her dorm room. How could she ever have thought him cruel or evil, when all he was, was hurt and exhausted. But hurt or not he had to wake up. Digging her slender fingers into the firm swell of his shoulders, she shook him, putting enough force into it to lift him clear of the water covered floor.

“ Dammit Jareth wake...”

“ No.. please.. no more..” : Crying out in sudden fear, he tried to twist away from her bruising grip, only for his words to become a pained scream as he graced her arm with his flailing left wrist. Keeping her hands locked into the fabric of his shirt, Sarah had to fight against his thrashing to prevent him from slamming his head against the stone floor, as his entire body convulsed again. It took a few more minutes of mumbled cries and feeble cringing. But finally he calmed down, allowing her to let his unconscious form rest on the floor once more.

Pulling up her now soaked sleeves first, Sarah sighed as she slowly eased the cuff of his shirt up his arm, revealing deep bruising. This was getting old.

“ Jesus Jareth again? How in the name of hell did you manage to stay alive for so long without me? “ Shaking her head, Sarah pressed her hand against his trembling chest, as she concentrated on his clothing, making the soaked frozen garments vanish, along with the ice and water, laying him bare to the light and heat. And what she found had her heart sinking. Dark bruising covered his left arm from wrist to shoulder, coming from faint blue at his wrist to black and red around his elbow and back to faint blue where it faded up and over his shoulder. The sight making her curse with feeling: “well shit!!!!! “

Running her fingers tenderly over the swollen flesh Sarah winching as she felt the warped edges of a clearly dislocated elbow joint. Letting out a deep saddened sigh Sarah summoned a new crystal, charging it with her power, until it glowed a warm silvery white. Then she let it float from her fingers to land lightly on Jareth's discoloured elbow like a bubble, shimmering there for a few seconds, before it sank slowly into his skin: “There you go, this will make your arm all better.....You bloody fucking idiot! “

“ Please... no... no” : Anguish filled his voice, and contorted his face once more, deepening the faint crow lines surrounding his closed eyes, as he jerked his head back and forth.

Grasping hold of his shuddering shoulders again, Sarah shook him calling out to him in an effort to wake him from the claws of the nightmare:” Jareth, Jareth listen to me, it’s just a dream, just a dream. Come on follow my voice, follow me out of the darkness, come to me once more... Jareth, Jareth!”

A sharp gasp ripped from his pale blue lips as he shot up, almost head-butting her when he wrapped his good arm around her, clinging onto her for dear life: “ Please no. ...... you.... can’t be here..... please.... go...... please.... go.....”

“ Easy Jareth, you are safe, you're safe, I called you, and you are safe now....  Jareth?” : His grip was bruising as he clung to her nightgown with enough strength to rip it. But at least his breathing seemed to slow down and deepen as Sarah held him, gently running soft fingers through his frozen hair. And slowly, ever so slowly his trembling stopped, letting him slump in her arms, his breath cold against her neck and shoulder: “ Sarah?.... I.... I am safe?... where.... Oh I’m ..... home......”

The word were slurred and hesitant, and not two seconds after he had uttered them, did his eyes roll back in his head, as he fell limp against her, his icy skin already slick with cold sweat. Holding him up as gentle as she was able, Sarah groaned.

“ Oh fuck! Christ almighty you are heavy for such a skinny ass fey... “

It didn't take a genius to see that there was no way she would be able to get him to the fur nest on her own but he needed rest and warmth. Maybe she could pulled the furs over here, and then. ...... And then the thought struck her, and she could not keep from grinning at her own stupidity. She had magic now, real honest to god magic... She didn't need to lug the furs around, she could just call up new ones.

Closing her eyes, Sarah called another crystal, and letting out a pent up breath, she let it spill from her fingers, to perch on the soaked pelt while she visualized the fur laden bed she needed. Then in a flash of azure and silver light, it burst leaving a thick down filled mattress covered in several layers of the long haired furs, and a pile of the plump pillows, that Jareth preferred, as well as a few large fur blankets, behind. Smiling in genuine satisfaction, Sarah gently eased Jareth onto the mattress, before quickly covering him in the warm furs. Sitting on the edge, she stroked his soaked hair back from his pain marked face, with trembling fingers, drawing a low moan from his blue lips, as he leaned into that small touch.

He was cold to the touch, yet covered in sweat and his cheeks were beginning to look flushed, with the onset of fever.

“ Oh shit Jareth I can’t leave you like this”: Quickly pulling her now wet and ripped nightgown off, Sarah slipped under the heavy furs, pressing her warm skin against his frigid body, and resting her head on his shoulder, as she slipped her arm across his chest:” Please forgive me Jareth, and please don’t throw me out of the bed come morning....”

 

* * *

 

Shadows swirled around him, brushing over his skin with tongues of fiery ice, the heat so fierce that it made his flesh steam wherever they touched him. Straining against the bone shackles that held him, Jareth whimpered, the pain was too much, too sharp and it was everywhere, every inch of his skin ablaze. He had to escape, yet the heavy weight sprawled across him holding him trapped and, he had to get up, he...... Gasping he pushed himself up, blinking against the sudden onslaught of dizziness as his head jerked instinctively towards the loud thump followed by a shrill.

“ Are you kidding me! Really Jareth... you pushed me out of the bed... Dammit... ouch.”

Ruthlessly ignoring the feeling of spinning out of control, Jareth stared in confusion at a naked Sarah as she sat on his floor tangled in the sleep warm furs only illuminated by the flickering orange light of the hearth:” Sarah? What... “

“ Oh Jareth I'm so very sorry I was such an idiot, I. .. “

She moved in a blur, crawling onto the bed and capturing his face in her hands, and melting their lips together in a desperate bruising kiss he could not keep from returning.

Grabbing her arms roughly, Jareth pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together as he deepened the kiss, pouring every emotion into it, until it was more a battle of teeth and lips than a kiss. He was angry yet he could not refuse the closeness she so freely offered him, racking his claws down her back with enough strength to leave welts, smirking as it made her mewl against his lips, her eyes wide and glazed with lust, fear and pain. Goddess she was beautiful, wild sleep tousled locks of ebony hair tumbling freely down her golden ivory shoulders, and her cheeks flushed a soft rose. Cupping her chin, he stared into her eyes drowning himself in their emerald depths as he ground out:” Do not, do that again, my heart would never survive it, I....”

“ Ssssch, Jareth, shut up.”

There was no real foreplay apart from their heated aggressive kisses, but Sarah was more than ready, as she straddled his hips and lowered herself slowly onto him, only to stop with a wicked smirk on her face, as she met his smouldering dark eyes:” Jareth I...”

“ No..”: Growling out that one dark word, he grabbed her hips, and pushed her down as he thrust up, burying himself inside her in one hard movement. Ready as she was it was still a violent intrusion and it left her reeling between pain and pleasure, as he abruptly rolled them both, pinning her arms above her head, pressing her hips into the mattress trapping her, as he ground into her harshly, sending spikes of pleasure through her, instantly banishing all pain.

Gasping Sarah struggled weakly against his grip, she couldn't help it, because the dark look that crept into his eyes thrilled her, and the more she struggled the darker it became. Golden light from the fireplace set his eyes ablaze, but it was the ruby light that glowed out at her from the depths of his pupil, that made him so terrifyingly beautiful, a feral King claiming what was his as he pounded into her.

Arching upwards to meet him, she moaned her eyes fluttering shut, as he hit that spot inside her again and again, that made her entire body tremble with stabs of utter unimaginable pleasure. He was a wild fire roaring over her body consuming her, and she willingly rose up to let him, eagerly barring her slender neck, begging to be marked.

Growling he suddenly froze above her, gazing into her eyes for an eternal moment, before he bared his sharp teeth in a wicked grin. The glow in his eyes intensified almost drowning out the azure and gold colour and real fear stiffened her body as he suddenly dove down to latch onto her collarbone with razor teeth. Sharp teeth pierce through her skin, and pain flooded her, as her blood filled his mouth, making her scream, and whimper as he worried the fresh wound relentlessly. It hurt too much for her to even form words and yet, through the haze of pain, she felt his tongue flicker out, in a quick moist caress, and the electric pleasure it ignited arched her back and had her moaning and writhing beneath him, all traces of the discomfort long forgotten.

“Yes, oh god yes”

That was all she could make her mouth and mind form as he released her bloodied flesh and resumed pounding into her, with a dark grin on his blood smeared lips. It seemed like time had stopped as they move together, and Sarah never even realized that he had released her arms, before he flipped them once more putting her on top. She would never know how or why she did what she did, but it was knowledge as deep as time itself that filled her. Power blazed through her veins, burning her, and from the sudden trepidation on Jareth's face, she knew that her eyes had shifted to glow like his. And then she growled deep and low in her throat, a mirror of the sound he had just made, her lips pulled back to reveal teeth that didn’t feel any different but she KNEW, that they too resemble his as she dove in and locked them around the frantic pulse in his neck.

It was the sweetest sensation in the world to feel the vibration of his whimpers through the lean muscle of his throat and know that if she closed her teeth she would spill all that power onto the floor, snuffing out his ancient life. The temptation was too much and her jaws flexed, teeth ripping into him, releasing his scalding blood in a light trickle, that strengthened as she sucked hard, coaxing it from the depths of the wounds. It was sweet and salt and coppery as it filled her mouth and flowed down her throat. This was life, his life, his strength and if she should wish, she could drain it all.  Could but she would not, she loved him, she knew that now, and she could never harm him like that, never rob the worlds of the wonder that was the goblin king. The power flooding her changed, it grew softer but stronger, as her tongue flicked out caressing the torn wounds, making him buck and moan beneath her, his hands gripping her hips in a bruising hold keeping them locked together despite the force of his movement. It was bliss, no other word could describe it as she let her tongue explore the ripped flesh, dipping into the weeping tears left by her sharp teeth, drawing more and more urgent sounds from him as he withered with the strength of his need.

Power grew like a tempest in her core filling her, swelling the three independent throbs of magic, until her skin threatened to burst from the insistent pulse. It was too much. Releasing her grip on his skin, Sarah threw her head back keening as the triple cores burst, spilling over and  into Jareth, filling him, and ripping a strangled hoarse sound from him as his entire body grew rigid.

Heat flooded her as he found his release, and the force of it caused bright explosions behind her eyes, blinding her as she collapsed boneless and utterly spent across Jareth's heaving chest, held by his strong arms.

Darkness descended quietly to cradle her exhausted mind, as Jareth softly murmured.

“ byth yn fy nahalon, gadewch i mi”

There was but one answer to his whispered plea not to leave him.

“ nid fi fydd yn”

Then sleep dragged them both under.

 

* * *

 

Dawn had barely broken as a loud pounding accompanied by a urgent voice jolted the peacefully sleeping pair from their much needed rest. Cursing vehemently in what Sarah recognised was Goblin,  Jareth rose and stumbled to the door, remembering only at the very last second that he was naked. Sighing darkly he called a pair of silken pants that clung to his hips before flaring into loose legs, into existence with a quick wave of his hand, before he opened the door, leaning casually against the frame, with his arms crossed in front of him, looking utterly calm.

“ Yes Bolton what is this infernal racket suppose to be good for...... Well? “

“ It's the Night Goblins, my liege, they are trying to break through the iron barrier, and they are demanding that you state the reason for isolating them thus. “

“ They what? !  Such blatant insolence, they know damn well what my reasons are...” : Pushing away from the door, Jareth turned back towards the nest, looking slightly confused as he found it empty. But his eye quickly fell on the new fur covered bed beside the roaring hearth. His hesitance only lasted a split second, not long enough for the still stuttering Bolton to notice, but Sarah saw, and she also saw how his eyes softened as he realized what had happened, during the night.

Half turning Jareth gestured vaguely towards Bolton:” Go call my captains, the lady Titania, and general Llagain to the room of maps in two. .. no three hours time and have breakfast brought to our door in two hours “: Turning to face Sarah with a strange pained expression on his face Jareth snapped: “Now Bolton ! go!”

The door closed softly, but Sarah still jumped as if it had been slammed.

The silence roared around them, as they simply stared at each other.

“ Why did you come? I thought that you..... were disgusted by me, and my deeds ”: The words were spoken softly, yet they held such pain that is seemed to Sarah that they should have been screamed at her. And the agony in his eyes demanded an answer, an honest answer.

“ I don't.. I.... You could never disgust me Jareth, I love you, I. . And I was an idiot! I should have come to you and asked, but instead I flipped a switch on you, and that was not fair at all... And I'm so sorry.”

Jareth just stood there hands hanging limp at his sides, fingers half curled as if to hide the golden claws he hated so much. Pulling at the furs already covering her, Sarah said:” Please Jareth say something...”

“ You love me... But why has my magic not returned, if we are wed and we truly love each other, then my shattered heart should have been healed and my magic restored to me, yet I still.. “

Gasping his lips formed a surprised "o" as his right hand fisted around him sigil, his eyes going wide.

“ I. .. I can feel it...” : Releasing the sigil he pressed his hand flat against his chest, and eagerly reached for her, with his other hand, beckoning her closer.

Feeling the waves of relief rolling off him, Sarah slipped from the furs and moved to join him, letting him press her hand to his chest with both his own: “Here! can you feel it, it is faint but... Sarah you precious girl you...”

A genuine smile played along his lips softening his face, stealing the pained and tired air away. Meeting his glowing gaze, Sarah couldn't keep a smile from lighting up her own face as she felt the faint trickle of magic as it flowed from her heart to his, slowly but surely mending the gaping tears she had caused, all those years past.:” I feel it, it's.. So do you believe me now when I tell you that I love you? “

Wrapping his arms around her, Jareth pulled her in tightly, nodding as he hid his face in her hair. His skin was warm and soft against her as they just stood there, just holding onto each other, drawing immeasurable strength from that simple touch. And when Jareth finally spoke it was in a soft almost timid voice:” You didn't tell me why you came last night? “

Tightening her grip, Sarah rested her forehead against his shoulder:” I came because I heard you scream, you sounded so scared and alone, I didn't think, I just acted. I hadn’t slept yet, I was hoping that you would let me apologise for being such a royal ass.. I'm so sorry Jareth, I.. I don't know what came over me.. “

“ I screamed?  “

“ yeah you were on the floor, soaked and damn near hypothermic. I don't quite know why, but you were convulsing and crying.. God Jareth do you think we could try to have just one day where you don’t scare the crap out of me looking like you are about to croak. Anyway, you stopped convulsing and I didn't know how to get you to our nest so I created the spare bed. And then I stayed to make sure that you were alright...... Don’t you remember at all? “:  The last part was a faint whisper as she traced the wound that had already healed to become a violent bruise on his neck with a trembling finger.

“  Yes I do remember that part...but I have no idea why I was on the floor. The last thing I remember was trying to fly with only one good wing.....Did you....

Nodding against him Sarah sighed:” yes you Idiot, I did, honestly I really don’t see how you have managed to survive this long on your own, you seem to completely lack any type of survival instinct. “

“ Hmm Yes well I..”: Laughing softly, he pushed her out, to hold her at arm’s length as he smiled in a somewhat dejected manner:” well I confess, that I have not handle this emotional rollercoaster ride with the grace I would have thought myself capable of, but it has been a most trying time for us both. “

Nodding she sighed as she let him lead her back to the bed she had conjured, and pull her down to nestle against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Running his long elegant fingers through her hair, Jareth sighed:” In all the lives we dreamt up together, I don’t believe that any of them were this complicated..... we really do appear to have a unique gift for misunderstanding each other, causing hurt... Though I must confess that I found making up a most satisfactory experience... does that hurt? I'm sorry that I got so...”

Gently tracing the edge of her bite-mark turned bruise with the tip of his claw, he looked into her eyes, as if searching for something.

Cupping his cheek, Sarah leaned up to press a soft open lipped kiss onto the mirroring bite on his neck, smirking as she felt him gasp and moan at the attention. And keeping her lips pressed against the now healed but still bruised skin Sarah murmured:” Don’t be sorry, it doesn’t hurt more than this. “

“ Hmm You little minx. Now stop that or I'll make you pay for it...”

Pouting wickedly, Sarah sighed in defeat as she allowed Jareth to curl around her and draw the furs over them both with a content yawn, settling down to enjoy the last two hours of peaceful sleep, before the world would finally catch up with them.

 

* * *

 

Jareth leaned casually against the wall watching Sarah, with a lazy smile on his lips as she pulled her knee-high boots on. He was dressed in a relatively simple gleaming black leather jacket, with a high collar and long sleeves that flared over his naked hands. His lean legs clad in, fitted black pants tucked neatly into heavy leather boots that gleam like the black tinted metal of his shoulder guards. Appreciating the way the pant emphasized the newfound strength of his body Sarah smirked and felt thankful that his personal style in no way resembled the god awful leggings he had been forced to wear by her hormone driven teenage libido, when she had originally run the Labyrinth.

Giving her knee-high boots a last good tuck, Sarah leaned back, taking in the sight of the Goblin king watching her with a bored expression on his face that didn’t even begin to touch the soft longing in his eyes.

Rising, Sarah ran her hands down the front of her fitted dark green dress, smiling as she saw his eyes following her hands with a hungry glint to them, when she smoothed the full floor-length skirt in place over her hips. God she loved that she affected him like that, it felt amazing to know that he craved not only sex, but the simple touch of skin against skin, that had everything to do with comfort and feeling safe.

They had slept wrapped in each other, waking only as the goblin servants had knocked on the door announcing the arrival of their breakfast. And even then neither of them had moved, too unwilling to leave the warm security of each other’s arms. And so they had stayed, giggling quietly like naughty children, as they heard the goblin grumble foul curses and march off after dumping what had sounded like a very heavy tray on the floor. Resting her head on his shoulder, Sarah realized that she had never been as content as she was in that moment.

And now as she meet his beautiful bicolored eyes she wanted nothing as bad, as she wanted to curl up and let Jareth wrap his long, lean and once more strong body around her keeping her safe for eternity.

But the conjured up bed had vanished in a plume of silver smoke, and the wind beyond the tall gothic windows cried with fear for the future.

  



	23. Storm Stoked Fury and Fading to Light

Chapter:   Storm  Stoked  Fury and  Fading to  Light 

 

Their steps echoed in unison as they walked towards the room of maps.

Her hand gently nestled in his as he lead her through the endless halls and corridors. Morning light spilling in through the countless windows, and glass doors, illuminating everything in a warm golden glow. The once deserted hall were now a bustling hive of activity, where goblins crowded the halls hurrying to and fro carrying all manner of things from fresh flowers in fanciful vases to rough hewn stones and squirming animals unlike anything Sarah had ever seen. It was a fascinating sight and one that Sarah could quite happily have spend all morning watching, but now w as not the time to gawk at the sights around her.

Stopping outside the huge doors Jareth turned to face her with a wistful gleam in his eyes:” I had hoped that it would have been to a realm in peace that I had brought you home, but as the things stand I must act,  and I have already tarried too long. I want you to promise me that you will voice your opinions freely, but bear in mind that I may be forced to disregard them, for reasons I can not go into immediately. I do however swear to answer any and all questions you may harbour once we are alone once more. Is that an arrangement with which you can live? “

Nodding solemnly, Sarah couldn't help but feel a lump of unease settle in the pit of her stomach, but forced herself to ignore it and smile up at him:  Y up that sound fair, I'll keep quiet if I get ignored got it...

Wrapping his arms around her, he locked their lips together, murmuring : “You will be the death of me, you wicked girl....”: against her.

The room of maps w as just as she remembered it, a large cave of bookcases and shelves in and on which maps, scrolls and books had been piled high in a clear and neatly organised way. Once more she found the large table covered by the enormous map of the Labyrinth in all its glory. But it was not the map that grabbed Sarah’s attention, it was the four goblins standing of in one corner, quietly speaking amongst themselves. They were dressed uniformly in tight dark pants that tucked into knee-high leather boots reinforced with strips, plates or scales of polished dark metal. And loose shirts in the muted colours of their orders, showing off their strong but lean physi que s so like Jareth's. 

Sitting by the table engaged in an apparently leisurely conversation with the ethereal queen Titania, were a terrifying black skinned creature. Even sitting down he was huge, easily a two feet taller than Jareth, with bulging muscles not even the heavy leather of his elaborate if somewhat barbaric jacket managed to hide. His skin was the dull colour of charred wood and it stretched over a crude brutish face, and stood in stark contrast to the shimmering mane of spiked pewter coloured hair that fell around his face, emphasising his massive protruding jaw and wide lipless mouth which curled in a cruel smirk, reflecting the evil silver glint of his eyes.

Keeping his grip on her hand Jareth pulled her lightly along as he strode to the two rather large chairs placed at the head of the table. And giving her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance, he effortlessly pulled the heavy chair back, holding it for her as she seated herself, quickly smoothing her skirt over her thighs. 

Turning to the room Jareth gave a shallow nod of acknowledgement as he noted that the goblins had seated themselves, before dropp ing gracefully into his own chair,  l ounging with one long lean leg thrown carelessly over the left armrest, letting him lean casually towards Sarah and rest a reassuring hand on her thigh. Smiling to herself Sarah had to forcefully keep her lips shut, in an effort to not comment on Jareth's apparent inability to properly inhabit a chair. Yet she had to admit that he still managed to strike a formidable regal figure non e theless.

“ I assume that you are all aware of the current situation and the events regarding my person that lead to it?”

Every person in the room nodded, yet remained otherwise quiet as Jareth continued: “ I mean to have revenge for the atrocities committed, for the lives..... “

Rubbing the bridge of his nose,  h e blinked as a terrifying darkness swirled in the depths of his suddenly haunted eyes. His chest rose sharply as he drew in a steadying breath:” I intend to demand the surrender of the redcap Grall, and the king of the night realm, a letter stating these terms will be delivered to king Rzush in the morning. Lord commander Shiver, make sure that you send a trusted but expendable messenger. I fear that King Rzush's answer may be rather volatile. Old bonebreaker is not one to gracefully accept any kind of defeat....”

“ As you wish my liege, and no king Rzush did not become king by being magnanimous...”

“ No “: Jareth agreed:” He did not,  a nd that brings me to the following I will require you General Llagain to lead half you r men through the main pathway and through to the...”

“ My liege,  w ith all due respect: Shuddering Sarah stared at the metallic fangs that flashed as the  O rc spoke in a deep gravel l y voice that was close to painfully dark:  It hath proven most difficult to traverse the paths of the fabled Labyrinth. It seems that the paths are barred to me and mine, I w as indeed unable to leave our camp, and had it not been for the gracious Lady Titania, I would still be there frustrated in my attempts.

\- Indeed: That one lazy word held a world of anger and frustration, as Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose once more, before bellowing: Hoggle! 

It was strange, one moment there was no one beside Jareth, and the next, Hoggle stood there a grim look of determination on his weathered face, as he bowed to his king: My king? As called 'ere I stand.

\- Remove the obstacles in General Llagain's path, I need his men at the south eastern gateway, They...

\- No.

That was all he said, just one short final word, and the world froze, as a look of disbelieving fury crept unto Jareth's face.

\- I will this once pretend that I did not hear that, Now do as I say Hoggle!

Sadness tinged Hoggle’s determination, but it did not waver in the least as the dwarf crossed his arms in front of him: I can nay do that, and yer damn well know that My King. I was made ta prevent yer all from waging wars, now what kind of barrier would I be if I let yer march an army through me? My answer is No, and there ain ’ t no way I'll be changing that any time soon.

\- What? : Fury bleed all colour from Jareth's face, as he rolled out of the chair to tower over the stunted creature, in a cloud of violence, so vicious that it seemed a miracle that Hoggle didn't explode in a spray of blood. But instead the dwarf squared his shoulders and stared the fuming goblin king down, as Jareth snarled coldly: If you do not remove the obstacles, then I will tear you down wall by wall, do you hear me Hoggle, wall by wall.

“  Jareth please, remember why I was created: Hoggle's face held nothing but deep sorrow as he pleaded : remember why yer were borne, we are ta bring peace, nay tear the realm apart ta avenge a wrong we don’t even know who committed! I  u nderstand yer need ta punish those responsible, but I can’nay condone the very thing that I was created ta prevent.. My answer is Nay the obstacles stay, and I will forcefully prevent any attempt of removing them. 

Rage rolled of him in waves, as Jareth growled: Every one but my Queen and Hoggle LEAVE!!!

Rising gracefully, Titania accepted the offered arm of the black skinned  O rc with a pale worried expression creasing her full lips, as she meet Jareth's enraged eyes: My son is this wise? Would it not be more prudent to deal with this obstinate creature in public. Maybe another’s voice may ring true to him, and if not might it not be better to set an example?

The look Jareth sent her would have made a lesser queen cower in fear, as he snarled:” Which part of LEAVE,  i s it that escapes you? “

Bowing Titania stuttered:” Please forgive me my lord”: as she hurriedly backed from the room, dragging an irate looking orc along.

Sarah's eyes were huge, as she watched Jareth stalking around Hoggle in a tight and very menacing circle: “You will remember who is your king, and you will..”

\- What!!  A llow yer ta rip me ta pieces, and march inta a realm, that yer know damm well, will rise up ta defend their king, no matter ta cost?”:  C utting Jareth off Hoggle stepped up close as the tall king faltered, and jabbed a stubby gnarled finger into Jareth's leather clad mid section.:”  Yer know as well as I that I would spread like a pox-riddled tavern wench at the sight of a gold coin. If yer had any proof in that matter, but as it stands yer don’t now do yer? And neither do I,  a ye I w as able to see yer, all those damm years. But I could nay divine yer whereabouts, if I had known w h ere they kept yer, I would have marched the whole damm realm of ta get yer back!!! But all ANY OF US SAW, were those dungeon walls, and that small sliver of sky, and that might very well have been a bloody illusion!! Are yer listening ta me young pup. And no I don’t give one bony pixie’s arse for that supposed attack from Morgaine,  i f she had wanted yer dead then she would have snuffed out yer life while yer slept, not waited until yer could fight back, and the winters hag would most certainly not run her bloody mouth spilling all her plans ta yer! Nay she would have...”

“ Enough!! Cease these inane ramblings! I have always been lenient when it came to you, allowing you your freedom, and now it would seem that I may indeed have been too kind!! Hoggle this is your final warning, if you do not allow the armies of the summer court to act out their orders, then I shall have to confine you to the Glade until I can devi s e a suitable punishment for this treachery. Do not think that I will not make a fearsome example of you!”

Gasping silently, Sarah watched as Jareth conjured a strangely crackled crystal, and held it out in threatening manner: “Well?”

Shaking his head sadly, Hoggle sighed sadly as he held his ground:” Yer know that answer, don't yer young pup.”

“ So the answer is still no? “

“  A ye it is..”

“  V ery well what is said is said Hoggle,  n ow live with that choice.”: There was a plume of pitch black smoke as the crystal shattered on the marble floor in front of Hoggle, and then the dwarf was gone. 

“ Oh God Jareth what have you done? Where is he?” : Sarah was out of her chair, and halfway to Jareth as she screamed at him:” What have you done to him, no no no bring him back, you can ’ t do this...”

Turning Jareth faced her, and Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as she meet his glowing red and black eyes. This was not Jareth,  n or was it the harsh but fair minded goblin king. No the entity before her now was something else something dark and cruel, forged in the fires of his torture and sharpened as razor blades sliced his flesh away in thin slivers. The creature who stood before her now was pain and darkness made flesh, a tempest of vengeance. 

His voice was cold and soft as he crooned:” Oh but I can, and I have. Hoggle is a traitor and once this is dealt with, I will deal with him.”

“But how?  H e is the Labyrinth, you can ’ t hurt him, that would only hurt yourself as well as your realm.”

“ Aaarh yes there is that little snag, now isn’t there. Well I will simple have to come up with something won ’ t I. Until then  _ wife _ , where do you stand on this matter?  W ith me or..... Hoggle.”

Her lips suddenly felt like dry leather as she licked them nervously, weighing her options, but quickly coming to the conclusion that there was only one answer she could give, that might help her smooth out this disaster.

“ I'm with you, husband. Of c our se...”

“ Thank Gaia:” Relief rolled of f him in hea v y waves as he stepped up to her, his eyes instantly bleeding back to their usual splendour as he grasped her hands pulling her in to allow him to wrap himself around her, and bury his face in her luscious unbound hair, as he seemed to lose all tension. Wrapping her own arms around his slender waist, Sarah sighed as she rested her forehand against his collarbone. This was just fucked up beyond all recognition, complete and utter fubar! How the hell was she suppose d to fix this ? , what the everloving fuck this even was! And what the hell was happening with Jareth? Not an hour ago, he was determined to find out what had truly happened, and now he was practically baying for blood. Whatever she was about to do she would have to do it fast and quietly, because she was not at all certain that this new creature holding her would be above actually hurting her.

“ Sarah, my precious, I need to ask a favour of you? “: The sudden and softly spoken words jolted Sarah from her fearful thoughts.

“Yes love, anything you need...”

“  H mm indeed. But for now I merely require you to take over Shivers role as guide to the runners, thus leaving him free to lead my men. Would you do that for me? “

Nodding made her rub her brow against him, as she fought not to scream in triumph at her unexpected good luck, this might give her the freedom she would need, to find some real answers, or proof:” Of c our se anything to help. “

Kissing the crown of her head Jareth breathed:” Thank you my love....”

* * *

 

Slamming his fist down on the map covered table Jareth silenced the objections about to spill from Shivers lips, leaving the lanky goblin speechless as Jareth levelled a furious gaze at him:” Enough I will not be disobeyed in this,  y ou will lead the other half of Llagain’s men to the north-western gateway, and there you will leave them to await the traitor Morgaine .. And you will order them to throw those traitors in cold iron shackles the second they set foot on Labyrinthian soil...”

Bowing his head in the face of his king ’ s wrath Shiver ground out:” Yes my liege” 

“And Lord Shiver I expect you to act out my order with your every diligence. “

“As you wish my Liege “: The words burned his tongue, but he had no choice, he was after all the captain of his king ’ s personal guard. Bound by oath to obey until his dying breath.

“ Good now  g o and take Llagain with you, I will join you as soon as possible to remove the obstacles in your paths..  O h but before you leave I shall need you to teach my queen how to guide the runners, since the responsibility will fall to her.” 

“ M y liege.. My lady  i f it pleases you I would begin now.”

Casting a quick glance at the slightly nodding Sarah, Jareth said:” very well . My lady. ”

Rolling to her feet, Sarah flashed Jareth a soft smile, as he grasped her hand bringing it to his lips for a brief kiss.

“ Until later my lady..”

“ Yes my lord.”

It was hard to keep the soft content smile on her face as she walked out of the room, her head held high like the queen she was quickly becoming. But she did it.

The doors closed behind her with a soft almost sighing sound, leaving her and the tall goblin captain alone in the hallway. 

“ My lady would you follow me, I will lead you to the room of runners. “

“ Room of runners? “

Nodding as he turned down a long hallway with walls covered in brightly coloured tapestries:” It is the room from which you will observe the runners, it is also the room that has the closest connection to the Labyrinth, from here you can change or deploy anything inside it, but you cannot leave the room unless it is to go into the Labyrinth itself. Not while a runner is still active"

Their hard soled boots created a strange rolling echo as they strode down the interconnected corridors leading them deeper into the castle. In here there were no windows or open gardens, the wall nothing but massive sandstone blocks worn smooth through touch over the eons.

“ So I will in essence be a captive while the runner is still in the Labyrinth? “

“ Yes, but you can still call on anyone you might need, King Jareth wove the same summoning spell into the stone as he did in your rooms. You may summon any denizen of this realm provided that you know a name they go by. But this may in truth be useless knowledge..... If Hoggle is confined to the Glade then.... “: Stopping Shiver fell to his knees before her, his calloused hands gripping her right hand pressing her knuckles against his chest above his hammering heart:” Please my queen, I beg of you make our king reconsider his imprisonment of Hoggle. Please my queen a war. .. You can not even begin to imagine the destruction, this may cause. If Jareth hurts Hoggle or the Labyrinth, he only hurts himself... They are bound, but Hoggle is the stronger, and as long as Jareth is still healing... Sarah, My queen you MUST stop him before he kills himself or you , now that you too are bound to the Labyrinth....”

Fear shone like a lantern from Shivers fluorescent green eyes, igniting tiny red pinpoints in their depths, as his markings flared a bright alarming yellow and black that all but covered him from his surreal cheekbones to his arched eyebrows. The message in the suddenly bright colour clear even to her, the proud goblin was scared beyond reason.

“ I know Shiver, I know, I just....”

Falling to her knees, Sarah rested back on her heels as she gripped Shivers trembling hands firmly:” I just don't know how to make Jareth see reason. He scared the crap out of me in there. What the hell do I do Shiver? He is all caught up in getting his vengeance.... It is as if he is terrified of appearing weak.”

“ He is, he always ha s been, thought he has no reason to be, no one would ever consider him weak, goddess' blood even now he is still stronger that both Titania or Oberon. Only Morgaine ever came close to having the same kind of strength as our king.... “:  L etting go of Sarah's hands, Shiver rose, clasping hands that trembled violently behind his back:” If the winters hag had wanted our king dead then he would be so, she is the one who guides the dead to the realm through the veil on her raven wings, if she wanted him dead she would have snuffed his life from him, like a flame from a candle. But he is blind to what we see isn’t he?”

Nodding dejectedly as she to rose and brushed the dust of the full skirt of her dress, Sarah sighed:” I thought that I was the only one who noticed that today, but didn ’ t Jareth seem a little too eager to condemn Hoggle and allow Llagain to roam the Labyrinth?”

“ Yes he did my lady, but if I had been tortured brutally for seven years then I would want vengeance too, though I would want to ensure that I was exacting it on the right souls...”

“ Hmmm yeah.. But Gafael did attack me in the Labyrinth.. And he is Morgaine’s present consort isn't he?”

His eyes grew impossibly big, and the red in them flared, becoming tiny flickering flames as he snarled:” Then My lord has every right to.... to... Wait, did you say Gafael as in Gafael Marwolaeth ? That can ’ t be he passed through the veil some three years past, and Morgaine has yet to cho o se a new consort!”

“ Oh fuck!! Oh god dam fucking Fuck!! But Jareth wouldn’t know that, and after that attack and the wounds he suffered then, there is no way we will get him to hear what we are telling him! He is too focused and hurt right now to see reason. DAMMIT why did I have to be such an momentous ass? “: Rubbing her hands over her face, Sarah froze with her hands on her cheeks at the intense look in Shivers eyes as he studied her eyes from just a few inches away:” Hmm Shiver what are you doing? Is something wrong with my eyes?”

“ You glow my queen, Your eyes, they glow red like a true goblins, and... “: His razor like claw traced a faint line from the corner of her eye:” Your markings are coming through my lady, It is faint still, hardly noticeable yet, but it soon will be. You must learn to control it, or it will expose you. “

“ What, not this too Christ as if it wasn’t complicated enough! Ok listen,  l ets just take a minute here. There are too much at stake here for us to spiral out of control, so let ’ s just go to the Room of runners, and get me ready for that, and then we will figure out what else to do ok?”

Bowing lightly Shiver said:” As you command my queen.”

“ Yeah whatever, now let ’ s go okay.”

Silence wrapped around them, as Shiver lead her through corridors that seemed to become more familiar, more like what she saw, when she herself had been a runner. And finally turning the final corner, Sarah paused in her tracks, to stare at the utterly familiar room before her. It was small, smaller than she remembered, smaller even than Jareth's privat e study, and rather dusty as well. But everything stood just as Sarah remembered it, the carved banners on the walls, and the knocked over barrels of what smelled like some sort of pungent mead. And the Throne, or chair, what ever you would want to call it. Walking slowly up to it she ran her fingers over the worn smooth horns that gave it its distinct shape, imagining Jareth lounging in it, with that maddeningly arrogant smile of his, as he watched the latest runner in a crystal. Great god she wanted to see him like that just once more.

Banishing the wistful thought, Sarah turned from the throne, to face Shiver who was leaning out the window, with an intent look on his pointed face, as he watched the Labyrinth

“ Shiver?  Is anything wrong? “

Turning slowly to meet her worried eyes, with a haunted look of his own, Shiver whispered:” I can’t feel Hoggle, and the gates of the Labyrinth are barred by iron bands.”

“What! “: Racing to the  w indow, Sarah leaned out and gasped in utter  s hock. Huge iron bands held by spiked rivets crossed the gate that lead from the goblin city and into the Labyrinth. The immense strength apparent as desperate Gnomes and Goblins tried to cut through them to free the metal behemoth that made up the gates. Pure debilitating fear pressed bile into her mouth as reali z ation struck:” Oh shit, I need to talk to Hoggle, I need to make him remove those bands, before Jareth sees them. You said that I could call any denizen of this realm while I'm in here, yes?”

“ Yes but only during a run, and since it is a spell woven by King Jareth, He would know if you used it to summon Hoggle here.... “

“ Fine then I will just go to him “

She had no real idea of what to do, and so she simple closed her eyes and visuali z ed herself standing in the glade, as she pulled hard on the shimmering silver core that was her own power. Silver light and ebony stars drowned out the world as everything around her seemed to lose focus and vanish into a colourless void that was neither light nor darkness.  E verything moved yet she remained utterly still. Then suddenly the grey wasteland began to change, mighty trees rising on either side, creating an i m penetrable wall of massive trunks and reddening autumn foliage.  T urning slowly, Sarah took in the majestic beauty of the Glade, something she had been a little to o preoccupied to do the last time she had been here. 

The tall yellowing grass tickled her fingertips and made a soft sighing sound as she moved slowly towards the hunched over dwarf sitting beside the murmuring brook. 

“I suppose that yer be here ta persuade me inta getting rid of the barriers? “: Speaking without turning Hoggle continued swishing a thin reed through the trickling water:” Yer know, traveling like yer just did is not something yer do on a whim little miss, aye yer were lucky this time but who knows what manner of nasty’s might lurk in the fringes of the veil just waiting ta snatch up such a little morsel like yerself. “

“ Oh this was no whim Hoggle, and yes I am here to ask you to please remove the iron bands sealing the gates to the goblin city, May I?”: Gesturing to the stone beside Hoggle, Sarah remained standing until the dwarf waved vaguely and mumbled his accept. Then and only then did she sit down tucking her flowing skirt around her legs, against the chill of the air.

“ Hoggle, you have to let the Goblins enter the Labyrinth, their fields and pastures are all in and around the Oaksoul forest. It will be winter soon, and there is nowhere near enough food in our stores to feed everyone. Please Hoggle, bar Jareth and the armies of the summer court, but please allow the denizens of the Labyrinth a fighting chance.”

Pulling the reed out of the water, Hoggle huffed as he glanced up at her intent expression:” So did that pointy faced rat send yer, or did yer come on yer own?”

“ I’m here on my own, Jareth has no idea that I'm here... Look you both want me to be queen, and I assume that it was you who crammed my head with all th i s information about the Labyrinth while I slept. So you can't just expect me sit idly by while your little spat starts to kill innocent citizens’! They are my people now, and I won ’ t let your pride kill them.”

His shoulders sank a full inch as he seemed to fold in on himself with a tortured look on his face, that instantly made Sarah regret those last words about pride.

“ Oh this has no'Thing ta do with pride lil miss, this is a result of the magic that created the both of us, Jareth and me I mean. Yer see if I allow those armies ta enter and cross ta the Nightrealm then I will be violating the heart of the magic, and that would make it unravel, killing not just me, but Jareth and all those who ha ve no way ta escape this realm before the veil reclaimed what had been mismanaged. But yer be right, it ain ’ t right ta starve the innocents... There, the bands are gone, but. ..”

God he looked sad and hurt as he sat there picking at the now worn plastic bracelet, she had given him all those years ago:” Sarah, I do nay know how ta tell yer this but, I can nay let a runner enter as long as this is happening, I cant 'cause if the runner is strong enough then they will force me and the entire Labyrinth ta change..”

“ Like I did...”

“ Aye, like yer did.. I don’t think that Jareth reali z es this and I ain ’ t about ta tell him, cause he'll just think that  I'm trying ta use the innocents ta force him ta bend ta me, and I am, but I ain ’ t... Yer understand?”

Nibbling her lower lips lightly, Sarah sighed:” Well I think so, but... What if you let the armies through but keep the portals closed? couldn’t that work?”

“ Nay it wouldn’t.... And I don’t control the Portals, yer and Jareth do...”

That stopped Sarah dead in her tracks as she stared at Hoggle, while trying desperately to understand the implications of that little titbit:” But what if I closed the Portals so no one could enter the Nightrealm?  W ould the magic then be safe even though we let the army through?”

“ Well again No, cause if I allow them through then I will still have forsworn my very reason ta live, and...”

“ The realm would die” : Sarah stated flatly:” Well shit!!”

“Aye shit indeed.... Sarah  y er need ta tell Jareth about the runners, Please? Make up something 'bout yer reading 'bout it in the library.... make him see reason.”

Leaning forward Sarah stared into the slowly trickling brook, watching the crystal clear water as it filled the dark pond where she had dropped the blood crystal. Her mind racing through every possible solution, only to discard them all as impossible, well maybe not all..

“ Hoggle what if I close all the portals and refuse to open them until Jareth agrees to investigate this thoroughly?  and to send Titania’s goons home? “ 

Nodding Hoggle sighed:” Aye that would be the propped way to go about this, but I doubt very much that yer will be able ta make Jareth do that.”

Rubbing her fingers through her hair, Sarah seemed to be speaking to herself as she mused:”  If I can get Jareth alone, I might be able to get through to him, or maybe if I got Shiver to help me, we might... Hmm but not tonight, no... I need him to reali z e what it is that he has done by confining you here.... Hoggle I need to walk the Labyrinth, would that be safe? “

“   Y er are my mistress, if yer want ta walk the Labyrinth then yer don’t need my permission. Besides there ain ’ t no'thing in there that would hurt yer. “

“ Okay, but I just had to ask... Look I need to think and maybe formulate a course of action, I'll let you know once I know what to do Okay?” 

Rising slowly, Hoggle turned to face her, and offer his hand to help her rise as well with the words:” Aye that sounds fair enough... Well yer know where ta find me.”

* * *

 

The walls of the Labyrinth looked just as she remembered, but that was all that remained that way. The first time she had wandered these corridors they had been darkly lit, and utterly devoid of life. Now they seemed to be alive with the sounds of its inhabitants as they moved about their normal lives under the bright golden autumn sky. And though the corridors weren’t exactly teeming with life, it was more often than not that she would find herself pressed against the wall to allow a busy farmer to hurry past with a load of late maturing crops, that looked a lot like potatoes, carrots, turnips and many more that she did not know the names of on sight. There was no way that the citizens had not gotten wind of the army camping in the fields surrounding the Seelie portal. Too many farmers had had their entire crop trampled by the restless host, and the rumour would have spread like wildfire by now, spurring this flurry of activity that Sarah was now seeing. Running her fingers along the rough hewn stone surface, Sarah sighed as she felt the heat of the stone, a gentle reminder of the dwarf now secluded in the Glade. Stopping she leaned back against the warm stone, letting her mind float freely. There were so many things that didn’t fit, or rather fit too well. Like  t he strange certainty in Jareth that it was the redcaps of the Nightrealm who had captured him, and the Goblins who tormented him... Had he even seen anyone but Grall who seemed to have been his only torturer... and then there was the attack on Jareth, It just didn’t add up, why wait for Jareth to wake up, and why tell him everything before trying to kill him, why not just slip a cold iron dagger in between his ribs and end it once and for all? .. But what had come to confuse her most during these last few days, was the fact that Alderthorn had not just healed Jareth right of the bat, surely that would have been better to only have to heal the burns than a bloody million throbbing aching injuries.. .. It just felt like a giant set up..

Faint heat turned to weak electricity sending a sharp pain out through her shoulders and down her spine drawing a startled yelp from her, as it ripped her from her private musings.

What the hell? Rubbing her fingers together Sarah glanced up at the wall with an accusatory glint in her eye, as if Hoggle would actually be able see it... but then maybe he was, because the static charge assaulted her again, only this time it was only a light spark to her right hand accompanied by a slight tugging feeling drawing her towards the opening leading to the inner areas... the older parts.  A nd fear fill her as she remember the attack, and Gafael's teeth ripping through her flesh. 

“ Seriously Hoggle, the feral part? what’s so important in there? “

The charge returned stronger this time, making her jump just a little.  B ut the message got through this time.

“ Fine I'll go, I'll go..”: Keeping her fingers on the still warm stone, Sarah steeled herself as she set out to follow Hoggle’s silent commands.

The sounds of the busy farmers followed her for the first few turns, then the corridor became older dilapidated, and the walls brittle with age, crumbling under her fingers at the slightest touch, and the silence was deafening. Fairy lights flickered every time she took a step, as if the very movement of air caused by her passing them were enough to snuff the magical glow out. She didn't touch the wall any more, she didn't need to because somehow her feet seemed to know where to take her, and all Sarah could do was follow them. The twisting and turning corridors went on forever, and soon the golden morning light was replaced by the glare of the high noon. Yet here amongst the shades of the ancient walls, the shadows were too thick to penetrate. 

On she walked taking in the raw beauty of the crumbling walls and ancient plants, these walls were not made from cut stone, these wall look as if they had been called straight from the flesh of the great earth mother. Turning around a tight corner, Sarah paused as the tugging insistent feeling suddenly released her, leaving her feeling somewhat disoriented and alone, but with the distinct feeling that she was right where she needed to be.

“ OOOkay, I’m here Hoggle, now what? “: Turning slowly, Sarah took in the small half covered area that opened up before her. It was small, perhaps a mere twenty to twenty two feet in diameter,  yet the walls surrounding it were almost as tall, maybe even taller, casting the whole dilapidated area into deep almost night like shadows. 

She scarcely noted doing it as she called a brightly glowing crystal to bathe the shadows in light and reveal their secrets. 

A soft shuffling sound whipped her head to her left, where the shadows looked positively solid, and instant fear rooted her to the spot as she spotted the pale face floating within. 

“ Gafael? “: God how she hated the way fear made her voice sound all breathless and high-pitched.

“ Fear...not... I.. I can no longer..... hurt you... nor anyone.... else for. . that matter....I...”

The floating face moved slowly closer, in strange jerky movements, until he stood in front of her. Only he was no longer a solid form, now he was smoke teetering on the edge of being blown away, should he be touched by even the lightest wind. 

She knew that she should fear him, and that the wisest course would be to flee, but there was something pitiful about the way he hunched in front of her, his once pale perfection now marred by deep wrinkles and lines. 

“ What do you want?  W hy have Hoggle lead me here? Is he hiding you here?”

His voice was nothing but a faint whisper, barely strong enough for Sarah to hear as he whispered:” I... Am dying...I wished.. to die.... with, a clean conscience,....Hoggle took pity.... I. .. I.. I “

He was her enemy, and he had tried to kill her without mercy, yet she still stepped in and wrapped her arms around him as he pitched forward with a soft cry.

It felt strange to cradle an icy weightless, yet heavy shadow against her warm chest, as she lowered him to the rubble strewn ground. Resting his head on her thighs she couldn’t keep from stroking her fingers through his wispy white hair, pulling his hood back exposing more of his pale head.

“ I. .. am sorry... my Lady.... I... was desperate... I did not wish to die, again....I still don’t.... but. ... I am content now. ... to at least go... with a.... clean conscience..... It was queen Titania who. ...offered meeee...”

His entire being shivered and it felt like ghostly cobwebs brushing her skin.

Resting her hand on his sunken cheek, Sarah prodded:” Please Gafael hold on, What did Titania offer you?  “

“ Life..... If I would...Kill.... You... after pretending that she was Morgaine..... She would kill.... Jareth and I would Kill..... You..... Your life would have.... given me. ... life.... near eternal...... life... to spend by my. ... true loves. .... side..... Oh great goddess what have I done..... What have. .... I. ..... done.....Morgaine.. .. “

Tears welled in the white drowned eyes filling them like blood in an ice chalice, before spilling down his corpse pallid face, in scarlet lines. It was a disturbing sight and Sarah’s heart ached for the slowly fading man in her lap. Having risked so much for love and failed, had to be excruciating. And to lay dying so far from her was cruel...

Gafael’s gravely voice ripped Sarah from her thoughts:” My....Lady.....please. .....”

“ Yes...:

“ Forgive. .......me...... I. .... was. ...... selfish..... I. ..... only wanted...... more.. time...”

The weight across her legs grew lighter, and the hoarse voice softened into a barely audible sigh, as the light in his eye dimmed. He was close, soon he would die, fading into the final sleep, as he should have done years past. Running her hand over his cold ghostly flesh Sarah sighed. Yes he had attacked her, but even now she couldn't find it in her heart to let him die unforgiven:” Gafael...I forgive you, we both do.. Is there anything you want me to tell Morgaine? “ 

The solid darkness was barely more than a hazy shadow, the weight of him all but gone.

“ No... she thinks... me. ....long dead...... She has already mourned. ...me.....I....”

Gasping for air, his transparent hand shot up grabbing hold of her dress. Pulling her closer with a final desperate urgency as he hissed:” You must... go to him....tell him... that it is a. ... a. .. trap.... It was Titania and..... Oberon....war.... they desire....war..... Rzush.... and Morgaine doesn’t know.... they...... Stop them... before our world is. .... destroyed...”

And then he was gone, the last traces of him lifted by a gentle wind as he faded completely. leaving nothing behind but the faint echo of his last word......

 


	24. What is said is said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As recompense for missing my update yesterday you get two today. Enjoy

Chapter: What Is Said Is Said

AN: Trigger warning the chapter contains adult incest and non-con. This part is marked with ####

Warm sunlight washed him in tones of gold and copper, as he stood watching the Labyrinth from his balcony on high. Bicolored eyes of gold and blue narrowed as his gaze concentrated on a single green clad vision silent progress, through the winding paths of the Labyrinth beneath him. His glove clad claws gripped the balustrade with enough strength to make his hands ache, but it did not compare to the pain in his head and chest.

Burning agony pounded behind his eyes, and echoed in his chest, throbbing to the rhythm     of his pounding heart. The woman in green walked slowly, seemingly lost in her own thoughts as she moved back towards the newer parts of the Labyrinth. Growling darkly he had to keep an iron grip on himself to keep from transforming and pouncing on her, raking his claws mercilessly down her face. How dared she meet with that traitor, and. .. Fury boiled to a raging storm as he had watched her appear in the glade. It had no doubt been to conspire with the traitorous dwarf.

And he could have controlled his anger enough for her explain herself, could have. That was until, he saw her steering directly unfailingly through the winding corridors of the ancient parts of the Labyrinth, straight to where she had hidden the dying wraith. Anger reached a roaring crescendo as he watched her offer the dying murderer comfort, and though he still couldn’t hear their words Jareth didn’t doubt that the traitorous creature had spewed vile poison into Sarah’s guileless ears. Turning towards the ethereal creature lounging languidly on his four-poster bed, Jareth ruthlessly repressed a shudder of fear as unwelcome memories were triggered by the sight. : “ My... mother you were right she is not true to me, she went straight to Hoggle just as you predicted. ... “

Sadness tinged his anger tempering it, for just the shortest moment, before it roared back with renewed strength. He would make Sarah pay for her lies, and pay dearly.

“ General Llagain ”: Turning to the hulking man seated in one of the plush chairs, Jareth growled:” I would have the Lady Sarah escorted straight to my chambers once she returns, without any delay am I understood? “

Bowing the Orc grumbled: “Yes your majesty.”

“Good now you may leave us I have much to.... discuss with my. . mother.”

A leering smile spread on the lipless mouth, as the general bowed rumbling “ As you wish.....Enjoy, your .....Discussion...”.

The door closed behind Llagain with a soft thud.

Turning back to the Labyrinth, Jareth leaned against the cold stone, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was alone with the woman who had birthed him. Something he had not been in many years, not since... His eyes flickered unconsciously to the bed, where she had turned over to lie on her stomach watching him with intent and hungry eyes.

Right at that moment Jareth couldn’t for the life of him remember why they had left the map room to come here, why he had agreed to it and, why the hell had he just dismissed Llagain? What was going on with him....

He had barely thought the thought before it vanished, drowned in a ocean of anger towards Sarah.

That stuck up little cunt!. How dared she consort with Hoggle and Gafael... Had the wraith even attacked her, had she been in on it? Had it all been a plot from her side. A plot to put herself on the throne beside him? Dark voices rose in the back of his mind screaming at him berating him for being such a naive school boy, was this really what he had grown up to be? A snivelling pathetic creature begging for a mortals attention when he could have....

Turning slowly towards the bed Jareth took in the silent woman with eyes as hungry as hers.....

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting in a glorious display of gold orange, light blue and bright pink with thick clouds the colour of pewter rolling in from the west. Leaning against the wide glassless window sill, Shiver sighed. Sarah had been gone for most of the day, and it would be time to join the others for dinner in just a few scant minutes. Yet Shiver had still not had a chance to explain the rules and magic behind a run or how to enter the Escher room. Rubbing his temples with the pads of his fingers, Shiver groaned as the light massage only intensified the pounding headache already building there. This would be an exceedingly long night and if he knew his king right then they would set out tomorrow to begin removing the obstacles put up by Hoggle.

“ Fuck! “: Rubbing harder, Shiver wanted nothing more than to just grab his king and shake him until sense once more reigned supreme. If Jareth did in fact force his way through the Labyrinth, he might as well just slit his own throat and be done with it, because Hoggle would not let Jareth do it without resistance. A resistance that would cost them all dearly.

Silver white light flashed beside the throne, and when it faded Shiver found himself face to face with his queen once more.

“ My queen... were you successful? ” : Hope filled him as he locked eyes with her, only that hope died as quickly as it had been born at her defeated expression.

Sinking to the worn pelt spread out in front of the throne, Sarah shrugged:” I truly don’t know.... No...I mean Hoggle obviously can't just let Jareth march through him. And Hoggle just dropped another little bomb on me, there won't be anymore runners until this is over, Hoggle cant take the chance that they force him to change...”

“ As you did my lady? “

Nodding she pulled her knees up and rested her arms across them:” yes... shit I have to find a way to....”

The sound of heavy boots cut her short as both turned towards the door, to watch the huge black skinned orc march into the room, at the head of a small contingent of his men.

Llagain might be an ally, but Shivers first reaction was still to put himself between his queen and the infamous white blade:” My lord this room is out of bounds for..”

“ Shut up Shiver, His majesty has ordered that his little morsel be brought straight to his chambers, to be...punished “: There was a utterly derogative sneer to the orcs rude words as he strode further into the room, making space for the nine armoured and armed orcs following behind him. And that sneer made Shiver’s hackles rise and the darkflame flare to life in the depths of his eyes, making his pupil glow a fiery red. He knew what it looked like in a room as dimly lit as this, and it was most satisfying to watch the white blade take an involuntary step back, and collide with the orc following on his heels.

“ That is Captain Shiver to you _White blade,_ and I would have you remember that it is MY Queen you are speaking about “: His curved smokesteel blade making a low silibrent sound as it left its sheath:” Have a care how you do so... “

A lazy smile curled along Shivers wide thin lipped mouth as he watched the much larger orc's eye twitch nervously at the sight of the naked blade:” Am I correct in believing that what you meant to say were, Please my lady would you allow me to escort you to your king who requires your presence.”

Yes, Llagain was known as the White blade, but Shiver was the only knight to ever win his Crimson armour in his first year of knighthood. And it was only two years later that he had bested captain Geim, becoming the youngest captain to ever command the bloodthorns, or any of the known knighthoods. That was a few hundred years ago, and he had defended his position against all contenders since. None had ever even come close to defeating Shiver, other than Llagain.

Licking his scared lipless mouth, Llagain's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled himself together and strove to prevent losing anymore face:” Yes well in any case I am to escort Her ladyship to his majesties chambers. Now.”

Blatantly ignoring the now fuming orc, Shiver turned and bowed to his shocked mistress, quickly noting the fear in her eyes as he offered her his arm:” My queen we must not let the king wait, come take my arm, today has been a most tiring day.

Stepping forward, Sarah rested her slender hand on his offered wrist, and silently meet his eyes. The look they shared as Shiver guided her forward through the black armoured orcs was one that plainly told Shiver that his queen was utterly terrified, not for her own safety, but something bigger, something she desperately needed to share with him, but couldn’t. Not with the audience.

Well there were ways to go about that. Drawing in a soft breath, Shiver gave one long slow blink as he pulled on his inner core, reaching out with a thin bright green tendrils searching for his queens core. At first he found nothing but darkness and that confused him, but then they flared to life before him, nearly blinding his inner eye, causing his body to stumble slightly... But the sight was glorious. She was stronger than Shiver would have ever thought, and she carried not just two cores as expected, but three. Before him glowed the bright golden of the Labyrinth, paired as expected with the dark blue of their king but surrounding, suffusing and connecting those two wove a silvery white that was so her, that it defied all reason. It was an achingly beautiful sight but also one that filled him with apprehension, if he was not careful and scared her, or graced up against the blue core then he would alert his king and damn them both.

The tendrils brushed closer, barely skimming the shimmering moonlight surface, with just enough pressure to alert her to his presence and convey his intentions. And tentatively her shields dropped just enough for her to receive the message he desperately needed to convey. Locked in the message was all the knowledge of how to guide a runner. All the rules that had to be observed and tests that had to be passed for the runner to win back their child, but at the core of it he had hidden the most urgent part.

 _M_ _y queen, needs must that I be brief, if what I fear proves true then we will both be in the u_ _t_ _most danger. And if we stand united then our king may in his misguided anger kill or exile us both. Leaving himself exposed to those who would do him grave harm. To keep this from happening I fear that we must be seen to oppose each other, so that one of us will have a chance to remain by our kings side and protect him from not only his enemies but also from himself.... For what must be said and done I am heart_ _i_ _ly sorry, and earnestly beg your forgiveness. Know that I only do these things for the good of our realm._

He dared not glance at her, as they walked sedately down the now dark corridors, and Sarah gave no outward sign that she had found the message now hidden in her mind. But as they turned a corner, hiding them for a fraction of a second, Sarah gave his arm a quick squeeze, and a faint nod. That was all he needed, she had understood.

And apparently she had understood enough that she too sent him a message..

_Shiver, while I was in the Labyrinth I was lead to Gafael, he died in my arms, but before he did so, he revealed to me that Neither Morgaine nor Rzush knows about any of this. It is Titania and Oberon’s plan to destroy the Labyrinth with war... You have to stop them Shiver, I don’t know how, but we have to..._

 

* * *

 

 

###### warning.

Soft golden light bathed the lithe pale creature straddling his hips. Her lips parted and her head thrown back as she continued sliding along his ready length. Rutting against him with utter abandon, as her long fingers tweaked and twisted her own tiny pink nipples, causing her to moan in the most whorish fashion. Her body shifted, and bright blue eyes glowed down at him, pupils huge and dark.

“ Touch me ”: her voice was soft but he could not keep his hands from following the unspoken demands. His fingers splayed up along her slender waist and further up her ribs to cover her small tight breasts. His rough calloused hands gripping her mouldable flesh, with enough force to leave bruises, only to be rewarded with another loud moan. Her hips shifted and Jareth felt himself slide into her soaking wet heat, with no resistance.

Tears burned behind his eyes as she began to move above him... but locked in the depths of his mind there was nothing he could do but watch through his own eyes as his body reacted to his mother’s every sighed command. He was caught well and truly caught, he couldn’t even look away.... he couldn’t...

Screaming into the silence of his trapped mind Jareth wished desperately for the burning rage to fill him and render him blind to the nightmare in which he was playing the leading role. But he knew just how futile a wish it was, Titania had pulled the merciful veil from his eyes, and now he had no choice but to face the cruel truth. He had been tricked into only seeing what Titania had wanted him to see, and now that the scales had fallen from his eyes, he found himself utterly helpless to change anything.

Staring up at the woman above him, Jareth felt nothing but overwhelming hatred, as he imagined her moaning not in pleasure but utter agony as she was impaled on a red hot spike.  To think that this paragon of cruelty could have styled herself his mother... And that he had believed her vile fabrications,  playing himself and his kingdom straight into her awaiting claws.

The tears he could not shed, burned even more fiercely as Jareth thought of Morgaine. The one true mother he had ever known, and how easily Titania had turned him against her. Concentrating on the movement of the shadows on the wall, Jareth pictured Morgaine as he had always seen her, pale and beautiful as she smiled at him with real warmth and pride. Goddess above but he hoped that she was unaware of what had happened to him, what he had done... Because the thought that she was caught behind the gateway, while aware of what had happened was simply too cruel.

Slender fingers grasped his chin as her voice cut through his thoughts like nails on a board, pulling him back to his waking nightmare:” Look at me Jareth let me see those eyes.....”

#### 

She lay draped across his chest purring like a content lynx, as Jareth wanted nothing as much as he wanted to slide into a tub of boiling water and watch his own skin slouch off, taking the lingering ghosts of her touches with it. But stay she had said, and so he was caught, bound by the weave of magic that wrapped around his body and soul. As the woman who was suppose to have been his mother nestled against his naked body. And outside the day slowly bled away.....

 

* * *

 

Pushing the door open, Shiver bowed lightly, as he stepped back allowing his queen to pass him and enter the quiet room, before following her and closing the door sharply in Llagain's snarling face.

Golden light filled the room that Sarah had considered theirs for the last week, playing softly over the pale form sprawled out in one of the plush high backed chair. The goblin king's eyes were cold as he focused on her, and pushed up and out of the chair, to tower menacingly over her.

Blinking slowly, Sarah had to do a double take, the loose pair of silk pants he wore left the pale skin of his chest on clear display as if he wanted to emphasise  the bright red scratch marks running from his wide shoulders to vanish as they tapered down his defined abs. Marks that she had not left. Shock and rage widened her eyes, as she strode up to him pressing her finger into the deepest scratch, her voice tight and dark.

“ What the hell have you DONE!? Jareth? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!! “

His long powerful fingers wrapped around her upper arms pulling her in until she was flush against his hard toned chest:” Nothing that is not my right my dear.”

Spitting out the words Jareth drawled on:” But that is of little consequence, _my love_ _,_ when held against your actions today.”

His strong grip loosened only long enough for him to twirl her around,  before trapping her against him with one arm as he conjured a crackled crystal with the other. Letting the crystal roll up and down his hand like a living creature, Jareth growled into her ear:” I watched you _my love,_ as you spat upon the vow you gave this very morning. Oh but you wasted no time now did you, running straight to Hoggle... Tell me love what lie has he whispered in your ear? What poison has he spewed? “

Sarah’s eyes were trained not on the spinning crystal and the undulating hand, but on the rumpled four-poster bed. And pure bright anger washed over her as she stared at the sweat stained silk sheets:” No consequence!! You drag some whore to bed and you expect me to just accept it, as if it’s somehow my fault? Oh you have another thing coming there mister!”

Jerking away violently, Sarah rounded on the man she had thought that she was coming to know, slapping him across the face for all she was worth:” I don't care who you are!!!! NO ONE! cheats on me, do you hear me NOONE!!..”

Rubbing his rapidly reddening cheek, Jareth snarled:” Oh so those vows must be honoured but not yours, not your word that you were with me?! Please my _precious_ explain  to me....”

“ Explain what? Didn't you just tell me that you had watched me go to him, well then you bloody well know that I didn’t go to Hoggle to betray you I went to try and clean this whole mess up! I hoped that I could find a solution that would end this conflict before it gets everyone killed!!!!! And then you go and do this! !!!!! Damm you Jareth, Damm you and your idiot pride!!”

“ Pride!.. Pride “: The crystal flared with a burst of bright blue, becoming a three foot long serpent with a flared hood and two inch long fangs dripping clear venom. It's undulating body wound tightly around Jareth's arm with a low snarl,  unlike any snake Sarah had ever heard before. Yet it still sounded less alien than Jareth's dark growl:” This!! you vapid little cunt has NOTHING to do with PRIDE! This is revenge, pure and simple, I will make such an example of them that no one will EVER stand against me again!! “

Oh goddess NO, he wanted to scream at her that those were not his words, that he was in here locked behind the weave of spells that Titania had spun him in. He understood it all now, the reason for the pain he had endured. It had been to weaken him, to drain him until he had been completely naked before them. Allowing Titania to use her paltry skills to complete the woven threads of power around him binding him to her word and desires, and blocking the return of his powers, keeping him too weak to resist or even feel its presence. And now he was completely and utterly helpless. Trapped within himself and forced to watch, as his body and magic acted out the unspoken orders of the fey queen.

The snake uncoiled to flare its spiked hood wider as it hissed at Sarah, preparing to strike. His instinctive response was to try to tighten his grip on slick serpent, but his hand refused to obey him, as his fingers loosened their hold on the silky skin.

NoNoNoNoNoNoNo! Not like this!! Screaming silently inside his own mind Jareth fought with everything he had to break the thin filaments of power cocooning him. But it was in vain they were to well placed, too skilfully crafted, and he was too weak. And now Sarah would die because he could not...

“ My lord, please!! have mercy, I am certain that the queen meant no true offence, she merely spoke out of turn because of her great love for you... Is that not true my queen? ”: Stepping out from his spot beside the door Shiver held up his hands, in a placating gesture, vainly hoping to defuse the situation, but...

Her eyes burned with tiny flickering flames, as she whipped her head towards him, instantly freezing him to the spot with her white hot rage and all Shivers hopes turned to ash with that one look.

“ Don’t you DARE Shiver!!! Don’t you dare make me out to be in the wrong here, I try to make peace, and YOU ”: spinning back to face Jareth her hand flashed out, and magic saw the withering serpent vanish in a burst of blood and ripped flesh :” You take that as an excuse to whore yourself out! And then you threaten me with a bloody snake!!! Again!!! well no more... If you want to kill your world you can do so Alone...”

Silence roared through the room, as that last word clung to the air like the foul stench of the bog.

Shivers eyes seemed to vanish, as his markings flared to become shadowy pewter grey, tinged with lines of heavy grey, showing his shock and sorrow without restraint. This was a good thing Sarah should leave. She should go back to the aboveground and the life she once knew but. .. She was their queen, and she had made his king happy... For a while. Tears burned unshed as Shiver admitted silently to himself that he did not want her to go...

Alone.. The word echoed through Jareth like a draegor’s death cry, filling him with joy and pure mind-numbing agony. He wanted to scream and beg her to stay, to help him, to see that he was not the one doing this.. And he wanted her to leave, to return to her home and never look back. Only aboveground would she be safe. Safe from the machinations of Titania and Oberon, safe from HIM. Blinking slowly Jareth felt how his acceptance made Titania’s weave release him slightly, just enough to let him choose his own words, but not enough for him to be able to tell her what was happening to him.

“ Well if that is what you desire then you shall have it ”: Jareth’s voice was clear and strong, it didn’t even hint at the turmoil inside him, of his burning desire to wrap himself around her, and beg her forgiveness:” Fine leave I grant you leave to exit this realm, but know that if you do so you will never return..”

Her eyes, those glorious emerald eyes that had filled him with hope and joy, now stared up at him with pure hatred radiating through her tricolored markings, as she snarled:” Oh I don’t intend to return.. Love”

That was it, power flared along her lean figure engulfing her, and one minute she was there, the next......

  



	25. Chapter 25

Chapter: Should Old Acquaintance....

 

She was home, or no... she was in her old dorm room. Sitting in the window sill, Sarah gazed up at the unmoving and strangely dead looking earth sky. Stars shimmered on a field of velvet black, setting off the brilliant silver sliver that was the vanning moon. There was a time where she would have been transfixed by the luminescent quality of the moons light, but now it was merely a dead rock reflecting the light of a dying star.

Leaning back, she pulled the silence tighter around her, and sighed. By now her tears had long since dried out, leaving her with streaks of salt trailing down her cheeks, as she let the icy winter wind cool her body to the same icy state as her heart. But that did not mean that she was done weeping, it merely meant that she had dried out. Deep bruised blue covered her eyes, beneath the glamour she used to hide it. Funny that it was by far easier for her to cover the markings than it was to make them fade, maybe it was because they reminded her of... No she would not even think it, she did not miss that vain cruel, petty tyrannical... wounded hurt, suffering... :”  Jareth...”

His name spilled from her lips once more, and tears materialized out of nowhere, to wash the salt of their brethren away. Fresh sobs shook her, as she huddled against the cold inside. She had been cheated on and left by boyfriends before. But to be honest she had never really been in love with any of them, never truly cared whether or not they were in her life. Pain flared in her heart once more, pulsing with the frantic rate of her heart as she sobbed. She loved him, just as she had told him, claws, fangs and all. And she thought that he had loved her too, that she had mattered to him. That was what made this so painful, to realize that she had never meant anything to him, that she had never been anything but a means to an end. At least she had found out quickly, before anything irrevocable had been done....

Shivering against the cold she wished for god knew what time, that she had followed her first thought and left once it had been certain that he would live... Surely he would have forgotten her quickly, but then he probably would anyway.

The sound of keys in the door whipped Sarah's head towards it as the door swung inwards with a low creek. It could only be one person, as Sarah’s stuff was still occupying half of the small room. And sure enough.

Lilly was the kind of girl that you would not forget once you saw her, She had a thick straight mane of muddy brown hair, that glistened with natural blond highlights, as if it had tried to go blond only to decide that it would rather be muddy brown, to match the pasty golden complexion to which it was attached. It was the same with her comically large doe eyes, which were a strange ashy grey, only until you noticed the bright blue that surrounded her pupil like a starburst. It was pretty, though strange. And it made an alien kind of sense when seen together with her very triangular face, aquiline nose and thin but well shaped lips.

And standing there in the doorway, with an armful of books, wearing her favourite oversized burgundy hoodie and a completely surprised look on her face she was the one sight that Sarah needed most.

They had been roomies for less than four months, but in that time the two lonely girls had evolved a deep rapport, basically replacing the family ties they both lacked.

Pausing Lilly quickly took in the upended backpack on Sarah's still made bed, before turning to the young woman huddling precariously on the narrow window sill. Tossing the books in the nearest available spot, Lilly turned back to her crying friend. Three quick steps brought her to Sarah's side, and wrapping her arms around her friend, Lilly pulled Sarah in close, in a wordless embrace. They stayed like that for some time, Sarah sobbing while Lilly cradled her, and told her that everything would be alright.

But it wouldn’t be, in her heart Sarah realized that she would never be alright again, yes she would continue living, going on with the life that with one fell swoop, had lost all appeal. For without her goblin king, she would forever be missing something vital in her very core, something that only Jareth had ever provided her with.

Forever... the word had a strange meaning to her as she caught her own reflection, in the night darkened glass. Tiny red lights flickered in the depths of her eyes casting a haunting demonic light on her face. Jareth had lived almost four thousand years, Shiver was at least a few hundred years old judging by his speech pattern. What if having magic and being bound to the damned Labyrinth.... oh god and Jareth. .. Would make her age like them, meaning not at all. Pulling back from Lilly’s embrace, Sarah stared at her friend, her only family in this world, as a terrible fact struck home. Forever... She Sarah Williams might live Forever, alone as she watched all she loved die, while she had no choice but to go on....

A scream of utter horror ripped from her lips as she fell from the windowsill, and onto the floor in a trembling weeping heap. Falling to her knees beside her, Lilly stared in helpless pain. She had never seen Sarah cry over a boy before, but then neither had she ever thought that Sarah would be the one to leave it all behind, because she had to take a stupid chance as her note had said, yet here she was... Wrapping her arms around Sarah, Lilly cast a quick glance at the door, which someone had been considerate enough to close without asking anything.

Sarah was the sister that Lilly had never had. In fact being an abandoned child, Lilly had never had anyone. She had spent her entire life being shuffled from orphanage to orphanage, because she was difficult, different, a dreamer and oh yeah her personal favourite a heretic. If she hadn’t  won that essay scholarship, Lilly didn’t doubt that she would be either dead or on the street somewhere. And now sitting on the floor with the one person who had ever mattered Lilly had no idea what to do to make Sarah’s pain stop.

Sarah’s sobs changed growing shallower and faster, and after just a few minutes they sounded dangerously like she was about to hyperventilate, well that did certainly cut down on Lilly’s options. Grabbing Sarah’s shoulders firmly, Lilly forced the slightly larger woman up into a semi sitting position, before muttering:” Sorry about this.”

Two slaps jerked Sarah’s head back and forth, but it also stopped her hysterical breathing, and made her focus on Lilly.

“Why... Why! you hit me! “

Rubbing Sarah’s reddening cheek gently, Lilly shrugged:” Well yeah, You were starting to hyperventilate, so it kinda seemed like the thing to do.”

“But.. Yeah thanks I guess.”

Nodding Lilly sat back on her heels, and froze....

Light glowed out of Sarah’s pupils like tiny flickering flames, and if Lilly hadn’t been looking straight at them, she would never have believed what she was seeing. Flames, god damn red flames flickered in Sarah’s eyes, burning brightly enough for them to bathe both women in their crimson glow.

“ Sarah what the fuck is up with your eyes!! Their... like they are.... Fuck, why are there flames in your eyes? “

“ Flames? Oh wait, yeah right the glow, fuck I had forgotten about that..”: Reaching up Sarah ran her hands over her face, and into her hair, banishing the glamour she had used to cover her new markings.

“Sarah? What’s that around your eyes? Is that bruises did he hurt you? I swear to the gods almighty that I will rip him limb from limb if he hurt you”.: Angry outrage made bright red spots bloom on Lilly’s cheeks.

Smiling sadly at her friends heartfelt words, Sarah shook her head. It felt good to smile even if it were because of the mental image of an irate Lilly ripping the goblin king apart:” No he didn't hurt me, well at least not physically, but he broke my heart...”

“ Ow honey, you want to talk about it? “

Nodding Sarah wiped her nose on her sweater sleeve in a very charming gesture:” Yeah I do, but I don’t think you are gonna believe me......”

It took two full quarter gallon cartons of Ben and Jerry’s double brownie ice-cream, and a full pot of coffee to tell Lilly everything. And the look on her face, as she now sat turning the crystal that Sarah had conjured was one of dazed confusion. Looking up from the flawless crystal Lilly said: “So if you want to, you could like. . I don’t know wave your hands and make the ice-cream tubs refill? “

“sure”: Passing her fingers over the empty tubs, Sarah imagined them full and by the time her hand had completed the pass, there were two full tubs, with a bag of mini marshmallows mixed in just for good measure.

Grabbing her tub, Lilly dug in and sat back with her mouth full of ice, a very satisfied grin plastered over her smeared lips:” That is soooooo coool. Wow I wish it was me, well except for the whole broken heart and all destroying war thing... So are you just going to give up like that? I mean he sounds petty messed up, but from what you have told me it sounds as if someone else is pulling the strings..... Ok bear with me cause I use to play a lot of AD&D when I was a teenager, and there were these mind controlling spells, could he be under something like that? And really if you had been through all that shit wouldn’t you be, you know, a little fucked up in the head? Waiting for a few millennia only to be turned down... Then spend a few years being tortured to within an inch of your life, while believing that the one true love of your life is dead, because of you.... Not that I don’t understand you, I mean come on your were what fourteen? that’s just creepy, but still it had to hurt like hell.. But that didn’t stop him....”

Picking up her own tub, Sarah blinked owlishly at Lilly: “Give up! what do you mean...... He cheated on me, and he's dead set on trying to destroy both himself and his world, taking this one with him in the fall.. Are you serious? “

Nodding around another mouthful Lilly mumbled:” yeah you may be right, but just for me think it over.... In the meantime what else can you do.....”

 

* * *

 

Pale rose tinted light painted the freshly fallen snow in soft colours, even his dark smokesteel blade seemed less deadly as he clasped it tightly in his trembling glove clad hand. Raising the curved sword, Jareth slashed it down in a hard sweeping motion, gasping as the pain ripped down his back. This was the thirteenth wall, and it hurt him just as much as the first one had, as he struggled to make it crumble into mere dust. It was the price exacted by the magic that had created them, and a warning not to weaken the living structure. But he could not heed it, the weave controlling him was too tight too strong, and he was too weak to resist. And he only grew weaker with each crumbling wall.

Stepping through the thirty foot hole, Jareth groaned as he looked at the open landscape in front of him. These were the inner northern fields of his people, it was the biggest fields and utterly essential to his subjects survival. It should have been harvested long ago, yet  the withered corn still stood as tall as his hips, unharvested and useless. Ice clung to the tall greying stalks, like glimmering eaves of corn, it was actually rather pretty, if it had not meant that his people, would be starving in just a few months.

The soft sound of fur boots against loose snow reached him, long before the lithe figure of Titania drew even with him.

Resting her slender mitten covered hand on his arm, Titania smiled gentle up at him, but behind that apparent kindness Jareth saw her cruelty shine out at him.

Bowing lightly to her, he said:” My lady this is the northern wheat fields, they extend some ten miles straight as the owl flies, and will afford us the most speed. Though I must warn you that rebels will have ample opportunity to hide in the long crops.”

Nodding in understanding Titania turned and beamed up at him:” Then burn it!”

She couldn’t see it, but she felt it through the spells binding them, when his heart stopped and flooded with icy crippling dread, as her words sunk home.

Burn it! yes not only would it eliminate a few more of those obstinate miscreants that Jareth insisted on claiming as his subjects. It would also allow her to torture that mongrel atrocity that had been thrust upon her. And it would be so sweet, to know that he would be feeling every death as his own, while he lay with Beinhill tonight. Smirking to herself, Titania grasped his arm, and let him "lead" her to her tent. Yes Beinhill’s price had been so slight, the love of the goblin king and a throne of her own beside him. well those two things had been readily surrendered. They were of little worth. Beinhill was a queen in name only, her magic far too immature and weak, to ever entice the Labyrinth to bond with her, and then of course there was the point that Hoggle detested the vapid little creature. No Beinhill’s real use would come as soon as Jareth was removed. Because then her presence would make the unwashed masses of the Labyrinth flock to Sarah, forcing the wilful but woefully inexperienced girl to return to her realm, to take up the reins of a ruined and mourning kingdom. And all the while her broken heart would be slowly draining her, killing her pudgy human body as surely as any poison. But just to be certain, Titania would send in a few handsome young fey men to help her "heal" and  should it take too long, well those young men would all be capable warriors. They did after all only need her to keep the veil strong enough, for the elder gods to remain contained until Oberon had draw enough strength from the human realm to kill those false gods once and for all.

And then finally they could reclaim their own rightful place as gods in the mortal realm, basking in the power drawn from the blood sacrifices  that were their due.

Pausing outside her opulent tent, Titania, regarded Jareth with a predatory light in her bright blue eyes. Even she could not deny the pure sexual presence of the man. He was handsome, tall, lean and golden with ebony lashes around those haunting eyes of his. Oh and those lips, yes he most decidedly did have a bed-appeal unmatched by any, and the skill to back it. It was perhaps the only aspects of her unwanted son that Titania would ever come to miss.

And considering that he would be gone in a mere matter of days....

Licking her lips Titania pulled the tent flap aside, Oberon would arrive later that day, and that would spell the end of her chance to enjoy the untamed virility of the goblin king in the ways that she enjoyed the most... well that was still hours away, and plenty of time for her satiate herself.

“ Thank you my lord, might I offer you a goblet of mulled wine as the fields are put to the torch?”

She could have squealed like a goblin child as Jareth bowed gracefully, and replied with the exact word she had planted in his mind: “why my thanks mother, I would be most honoured.”

God how she would miss the charade once Jareth lay cold in his grave, but needs must....

 

* * *

 

 

Staring into the darkened reaches of her mirror, Sarah sighed and griped her hair with enough force to almost pull it out by the root. Two and a half day that was how many days that had passed while she had been with Jareth. And was as long as she had lain in her bed either crying her eyes out, or staring vacantly into thin air. It was no time at all and it was an eternity, that had left her utterly changed. Everything about her had changed, From the way she found herself dressing as she finally dragged herself out of bed that morning, to the new sway that had crept into her walk. Lilly had grinned that morning when Sarah dressed in a simple knee length silk dress, with a fitted bodice and long black lace up boots, rounded off by a tailored leather jacket, with a high collar.

She had according to Lilly looked like a serious warrior queen, out to either eat someone alive, or fuck them to death. Either way it was nowhere near Sarah’s normally bulky sweats and tattered jeans, but it did look good on her judging by the busload of looks and catcalls Sarah had received during that day.

She should have been enjoying the attention, but all that did for her was ram home how none of those raunchy, dim-witted Neanderthals’ were even close to being Jareth. And now twelve hours later, Sarah found herself sitting by her mirror staring at her markings focusing on getting a grip on changing them on command, and failing miserably.

She couldn’t put her finger on it but something had been pulling at her attention all day, like a building headache, that just refused to go away, stealing her concentration. Rubbing her temples, Sarah sighed and looked up as Lilly opened their door, and slipped in bearing what could only be called a mountain of Chinese take away boxes and a six pack of their favourite beer.

“ So hungry? cause I just got this crazy need for Chinese..”

Grinning widely Lilly scampered over to Sarah’s desk and unloaded her haul with a satisfied groan:” There we go... dig in..”

Running her eyes over the white boxes, Sarah sighed again as her stomach decided to remind her that she had eaten little more than smoothies in the last few days:” Oh wow that smells sooo good, did you get some....”

“Duck chop suey, yeah and fried rice. Here you... Sarah, are you okay? You look so pale..”

It felt like the world had gone still, as if everything had boiled down to a pinhead of icy heat, hovering just above her right palm, as a slightly pitted crystal appeared and dropped into Sarah’s trembling hand.

“ Sarah!! please Lil miss We need yer help, I need yer ta close the gateways and”: Hoggle’s desperate voice rung out:” Sarah they are half way through already, I have stopped them, but... It will be a matter of time.. yer best be preparing lil miss....”

Gripping the murky crystal tightly, Sarah all but screamed:” Hoggle.. Hoggle can you hear me!.. Hoggle please”

“Sarah? Yes... I hear yer, no need ta yell.. Look lass the young pup is leading the white blade and his men through, but we' ave him stopped now though.... Look if what I fear comes ta pass yer will have ta protect as many mortals as yer can...”

“But how Hoggle I can’t fight Titania alone, I don’t know how. I've only just gotten a hold on using my magic for like, the small stuff:” Fear flared her markings in acid yellow and red, with a thin black pattern running along her lash line:” What if I just close us off, wouldn’t that...”

“Listen lil miss, yer know that won’t do nothing once, he has broken through. yer know that I can’t let him while I'm still alive. And once I'm gone....”

“ The veil...”: All colour drained from her face as Sarah finally fully grasped what the price for Jareth's actions would be:” Oh goddess he will kill us all!!”

Hoggle’s voice dropped to a near sigh:” aye.”

“ No! I can’t let him do that!! not.. No.. “: Staring at the petrified Lilly, Sarah swallowed convulsively, as she considered her possibilities, there were so few, so little she knew and understood.

“ Look I don't know if I have understood this right but “: It took Sarah a few seconds to realize that it was Lilly who had spoken, and that she no longer looked petrified. Instead she now sat leaning forward with an intent look on her striking face:” This world is kinda like a giant generator of magic right?”

Nodding Sarah kept silent fearing that any suggestion from her might break Lilly’s line of thoughts.

“ so If we cut off that power, the other realms starve, Right?”

Another nod.

“ But you also said that Jareth is drawing his magic from you and Hoggle right?”

“ Uhm yeah I guess that’s how it works now that he is weakened.”

“ So what if you two cut him off? Then he can’t do whatever it is that he is doing and you can just wait him out... right? And once he realizes that he's screwed then he'll give-up right, then you just reopen the tap right?”

Sarah’s mouth gaped like a newly caught bass as she tried to think of a reason that, that shouldn’t work. It sounded so simple as Lilly said it, too simple, yet Sarah couldn’t think of a reason for not to work.

It was Hoggle’s disembodied voice that were the first to break the silence:” From the mouth of a babes..... Lil lass I wish I could kiss yer, Of course. Sarah yer be the stronger ruler, And the ones who’s blood bound yer both, I've never had two rulers before so I don’t know whether it'll work. But if yer shut the gateways to all, then yer should shut off the flow of magic between yer as well, seeing as Jareth feed off of my power, then that should starve him too.... Only he doesn't have the reserve ta wait out the Labyrinth.

“ But won't that kill him?”: God Sarah hated the soft terrified voice that had croaked those words out.

“ I don’t know Lil miss, I have never done anything like this before. But it might.... But seeing as it's the very fabric of the realms that's at stake, I don’t see how we could justify sacrificing it all for him..... “

“Uhm.. I was just wondering...” : Lilly asked:” If you. . Higgle? “

“ Hoggle”: sounded the terse correction.

“ Yeah whatever... If you Hoggle, are against him. Then who's with him? the goblins? Or is it those Seelie's Sarah told me about.... “

Staring at Lilly in confusion, Sarah nodded: “well it’s the....Hoggle?”

The voice of the dwarf sounded as if he was frowning:” He's leading the white blade's draegor knights and about half of the seelie warriors, but he's nay in charge.... Neldan keeps me informed of their planning... according ta him it's Queen Titania who holds the reins. .....“

“ What about the Goblins, the gnomes, and fireys?”: Concern made Sarah frown, they were her people despite everything.

“ They be hiding in the Labyrinth picking off the scouts and stragglers. They know that this might be the end of their world, and bless their hearts they are determined ta fight for their home and lives... “

Rubbing her slender fingers over the bridge of her prominent nose, Lilly looked from Sarah to the murky crystal: “So what now? how do we save this whole mess? .......”

 

* * *

 

The stench of burning grain and flesh lingered heavily as Jareth pulled the tent flap aside and exited the tent he shared with Beinhill, pausing he turned, mechanically offering his hand to the beaming female, with a soft smile before lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a suggestive open-mouthed kiss to the back of it.

His eyes glowed with soft promises, yet his mind screamed and howled against this most recent violation of his mind and body. This had been Beinhill's  price, His hand and her own throne as Goblin Queen.

He had known of course that she had long pined for him, that she would cast long glances his way, and bat her long silver eyelashes at him, in an effort to capture his heart. That was the reason that she had been kept on the night maid shift, so that he could minimise any contact with her. But in vain.

No matter what he had done, how many socially ambitious ladies she had seen him with she had still clung to her obsession with him. It had in fact gotten so bad that he had been forced to tell her bluntly that he would never consider her, that his heart was forever beyond her. Her reaction had been to attack him, forcing him to ban her from the castle. But that had only prompted her into trying to kill herself, and he had not had it in him to let her do that.... Oh how he regretted that now, as she clung to his arm, on their way through the camp. Had she been dead then Sarah’s ear would not have been poisoned against him, and she might have stopped this madness.... But if wishes were horses then no-one would starve come winter.

Then again the dead did not starve..... Inwardly shuddering, Jareth forcefully expelled the torturous images of the creatures who had been trapped by the fire.

Stopping outside Titania’s magnificent ivory and spring green tent, Jareth seethed as his body bowed once more, showing a deference that he did not come even close to feeling. Any and all compassion or respect he might have ever felt towards the warped creature was well and truly dead, the second he had realized that she had been the tool that had driven his beloved Sarah from his life. Letting the tent flap fall shut behind him, Jareth had a quick but very satisfying vision of the two women slowly impaled on red-hot iron pikes cursed to scream in eternal agony as death was denied them.

Pulling out a chair, Jareth gestured for Beinhill to sit, as he remained standing behind her, the very image of an attentive partner. His hands resting lightly on her slender shoulders as he fantasized about snapping her swan like neck.

“ Oh isn't that just a perfect image, my lord what a sweet couple, surely you must have been made for each other.”

The look of joy on Beinhill face made Jareth's bile rise, but what truly ignited his anger was the words that slipped so effortlessly from his own lips.

“ Thank you mother, you alone saw the truth, Beinhill is the one I was meant for, thank you for opening my eyes to....”

No, drawing in a deep shuddering breath Jareth stopped, he just stopped the words before they slipped from his lips. Only shock destroyed his grip on the words, and they escaped his tongue with barely a split seconds delay, nothing big enough for anyone to notice. But it was there, however small the slip in the weave, it was there and he would use it.

The world faded into the background, as Jareth concentrated fully on that tiny sliver of hope. If he could stop a word from being said then maybe he could stop a small touch, and given time he would find a way to break completely free. Just as long as that tiny trickle of his returning magic continued, then he could let it accumulate and once the time was right, he could use it to shatter her spidery web. Suddenly hope seemed to return to him, he would have to work at it, to test its limits, and he would have to be exceedingly cautious. But he now had a real chance to.....

To do what, to return to the throne alone knowing full well that Sarah was out there, living a parallel life. Just as alone as he. She hated him now, and he couldn’t blame her. He had done her an unspeakable injustice, and she had no reason to ever forgive him...

Anguish filled him flooding his mind pushing everything else away, as he replayed the final word between them, again, Wishing once more that he might have done something, said something, to let her know and make her see that it had not been his fault. But it was too late, and what was said, was said. Nothing could change that, no matter how desperate his wish.....

 

* * *

 

Light glistened on the frozen shapes that had once moved amongst the living. Most had become unrecognisable but their tiny sizes still revealed their young ages. Tiny hands reaching for the larger bodies that had tried in vain to shield them as the flames had caught them against the shear wall,and the inhuman heat washed over them.

Pressing her hands over her stinging eyes, Sarah fought desperately to purge her mind of the pain and the images. But there was no escape as the bond of the Labyrinth held her enthral, forcing her to feel every single death.

And the pain raked her soul with unrelenting claws.

Writhing on her narrow bed, Sarah gripped Lilly’s hand like it was the only thing grounding her to the world of the living.

“ Sarah? Please look at me, Sarah if this doesn’t stop, I’m gonna call you an ambulance, you hear me? This is killing you, and I can’t just watch you die.”

Her teeth clattered almost too much for her to form words without biting her own tongue, but Sarah, Queen of the Goblins and mistress of the Labyrinth was not prone to giving up. Her voice had all but vanished, so raw was her throat from gasping, But Sarah still managed to ground out:” No!! It. .... will...... pass... it will... It will...Pass.”

It was as if the pain was a slave to her word, because the second the words left her lips, the pain stopped between two short breaths.

“ Oh god, that... that was...”

Sitting up with the help of Lilly, Sarah hid her face in her badly trembling hands with a sob. It was too much too real, and Sarah knew that she would never forget the pain of the parents they watched their children succumb to the suffocating smoke, as they themselves were taken by the flames that their king had ignited in the withered crops that should by all rights have sustained them through the long cold winter... but now... the dead did not starve....

“ Sarah what in the name of hell just happened? you were gasping and going into some sort of seizure...”

Wiping the tears away with angry movements Sarah groaned:” The Labyrinth... I am its queen, and I feel every untimely death.... as if....it was my own... Jareth, he.. he burned a one of the common fields, there were families inside trying to... to salvage as much of the grain as they could.. they....”

Gently stroking Sarah’s hair, Lilly hushed the still shivering girl, and cradled her near:” ssch don't, it’s been a long night, and you need to rest... now scoot over, I'm bunking with you tonight.”

Nodding slowly, Sarah moved in daze as she allowed  Lilly to press her back into the bed and wrap her arms around her. It was nice to lie safe in Lilly’s arms, to feel her warmth and know that she was no alone. But there in the silvery darkness, Sarah hated herself for wanting it to be a different body to which she clung...

 

* * *

 

_Dark clouds raced across the pewter sky, bearing witness to the frozen agony of it kings heart, and bringing with them the promises of more snow. Yet the whipping wind did not touch her as she moved through the frozen waist high crop. Nothing touched her, Nothing but the keening voice screaming two words again and again:” NO goddess!!! NO”_

_It was_ **_his_ ** _voice deep and ragged with the force of his desperation, and the sound be_ _ck_ _oned her towards the curious sight before her. He was standing on the crumbled heap that had once been a high granite wall, tall and beautiful in his golden faceless splendour. His mismatched eyes glowing red as he conjured a blazing torch into existence, with a simple flourish of his hand. His arm went back ready to launch the torch and the cry rose to a screeching crescendo._

_Horror would be the word that best described the broken contorted creature that laboriously pulled itself from the shadow of the goblin king, with wildly jerking movements. It's head was a twisted parody of the face she loved and knew as well as her own. It moved in the alien stop motion way, of a movie monster, and it almost looked as if every bone in its body had a full rotary joint . Ragged fingers with bleeding broken claws gripped at the crumbled stone only to lose hold as the stone turned to dust. But slowly inch by torturous inch, it pulled its spidery body from the shadow._

_Then it rose to stand huddled against the wind, its hands held in awkward claws, stuck between lashing out and ripping into itself._

_And still it twisted mouth screamed : No Goddess No...._

_Again and again._

_Turning brightly glowing eyes to Sarah the creature.... No it wasn’t a creature, it was Jareth, the true Jareth staring at her, begging her to help, to stop something to..._

_She was running before she even knew what she was doing, her only thought to reach the man she loved, it didn't  matter what he looked like, or what he had done. He was Jareth and she loved him with all that was her._

_The stones crumbled into dust as she fought desperately to scale the pile of rubble that only grew five inches with each inch she managed . Screaming at the top of her lungs, Sarah called him, begging him to stop himself, to fight what was happening. And in response the shattered Jareth lunged at the perfect faceless creature only to be flung back like a broke toy._

_She couldn’t see him anymore, but she could hear him as he screamed, and the faceless creature cackled with glee..._

_B_ _ands like the strings of a marionette glittered from the creatures limbs as it glided gracefully across the rubble, connecting it to the shimmering sky above. The torch still held loosely in a gloved hand as it advanced on Jareth._

_Scrambling Sarah fought on, desperate to reach Jareth, to shield him from the heavy blows she heard connecting with flesh. But the rubble continued to grow, and Sarah was helpless as the torch flew above her, soaring towards the frozen grain. Only the eaves were gone and instead it was the denizens of the realm standing close like crops in the field._

_“Noooooooooo”_

_Flames spread like water, drowning everyone in their roar as they were swallowed......_

Bolting upright on her narrow bed, Sarah gripped her padded quilt as she panted and tried to orientate herself, she was safe and in her dorm room, it was Lilly whose arms were wrapped around her, and it had all been a...... Dream..

Or had it?

She could feel the truth of what she had seen, even now as the images faded away. Something else was controlling Jareth, he was not himself... And yet he had been aware of what the faceless creature had done in his name... Rubbing her puffy eyes, Sarah slipped from her bed as carefully as possible, so as to not wake up the still sleeping Lilly.

Leaning against the window sill Sarah stared at the moonlit compound. Jareth had been so scared in her dream, so desperate to stop himself from throwing the torch. Pressing her forehead against the frigid pane, she sighed deeply, and pressed her still blank medallion to her chest, feeling the tiny trickle of magic connecting her to him. It had only been a few hours since Hoggle’s plea, and she still hadn't come to any real conclusion on whether to actually do what Hoggle had asked her to, and cut of the trickle that slowly restored his magic to him. Hell she didn’t even know how to do it.

Well that would have to be the first step, to figure out how to cut off that thin connection.

Closing her eyes, Sarah drew in a deep breath, as she emptied her mind of anything but the feeling of warmth that had become a part of her. In her mind’s eye, it shone a bright blue as it stretched out into a thin pulsing line that pierced through the pale grey mists of the veil. And she could almost feel him at the other end, their lives connected for eternity through that thin incorporeal filament.

Seen like this it seemed so simple, to cut it off, all she needed do was sever that thin gossamer strand, it was her duty as their queen to keep them safe. Reaching out with the part of her soul that was still so new to her, she stroked her incorporeal fingers over the shimmering surface, shuddering as she felt the throbbing heat of his heartbeat. It was so strong, so achingly familiar in its steady rhythm, as it seemed to pull her closer, to pull her through the reaches of the veil. She knew even as she let herself be pulled along by that alluring pounding, that she shouldn't.

The veil was silver smoke studded with diamond stars parting before her, its glory taking her breath away as she speed towards him. It could have been years or only a few minutes, when she finally broke free of the swirling mists, to race across the ever changing night sky of the Labyrinth, she simply did not know. Nor did she care. She could feel him, he was so close, so tantalizingly near, and Sarah could not stop herself as she sped along the pulsing line intent on reaching him. And once she did she would.... she would... Her speed faltered as she realized that she had no idea what she was doing. What was she even hoping to achieve, he had cheated on her, threatened her and she had left... What would she even say to him, if she got the chance.

Anguish pulsed off of her as she stopped, even now, she loved him with a passion but what would that help? what....

Lights like grounded stars spread out below her in a wide band, it was both a beautifully and terrifying sight as it slashed through the darkness of the Labyrinth below her. Smoke curled lazily through the air, obscuring the sky above her in a light grey fog.

Horror filled her as she descended and saw the nature of the creatures milling around the blazing fires. They were tall and misshapen with black and rough skin and wide powerful builds. Each was decked out in blackened and spiked armour as if they had been crafted to reflect the evil Sarah felt emanating from the milling throng. Theses creatures, were nothing but evil, intent on utter destruction and mayhem for no other reason but their own pleasure.

_“ No. Jareth what have you done? ...”_

_“ What I had to.. why are you here, I believe that you made yourself quite clear...”_

He floated before her, a pale shadow creature of faint gold and deep blues, as he snarled at her, his words laced with cold venom.

No she would not cower before him: “ _I came to help you.”_

 _“ Help me!” :_ Scuffing at her words, the ethereal image of the goblin king flickered slightly:” _I don’t need your help you silly little creature! How dare you. Now go back to that steel and concrete hell you call home, I have no further use for you!”_

_“ Oh really.. Not even to get your magic back, or to reopen the portals? that’s right I closed them...”_

His cold laughter echoed around her as he gestured toward the mountainous pile of Iron ore that surrounded the mist shrouded portal:” _I am the Goblin king, I do not need the likes of you to retake what is MINE”_

His clawed hand flashed out, and incorporeal fingers clutching her ghostly throat, as he yanked her in tight, his other hand pressed against her chest just above her cores. Staring into his shadowed eyes Sarah saw nothing but hatred and madness gleaming back at her.

“ _I have no need for you, I take what is mine!”_

The surge was utterly debilitating as he plunged his claws into the shimmering blue core that was his magic inside her, attempting to rip it straight out of her.

No she could let him do this, if he had his magic back, they would never be able to stop him.

“ _NO!!!”_

Wrenching away from his grip, Sarah stared in disbelief at the snarling creature before her, how could she had misjudged him so badly, how could she have doubted that this was for the good of everyone.

“ _I refuse to let you do this!” :_ Gripping the thin throbbing strand that connected them like an umbilical cord Sarah snarled: “ _I will not let you hurt another soul”_

The strand broke like a fine thread, and the veil roared in pulling her back to the safety of her own world, far far away from him.

Tears fell like silver pearls from his eyes as Jareth watched Sarah’s spirit speed away like a falling star through the veil :” _Thank you my love.... thank you for being strong..... far stronger than I have ever been.”_

Closing his eyes, he pressed both hands against his sigil, as he pressed words and magic into its warm metal. It would appear to Sarah once he was no longer king, bearing with it the words that would be his last, his legacy. Yanking the ghostly chain from his neck, he smiled as it solidified, gleaming in black and silver before dissolving into nothing.

There, it was done..... Now all that remained was for Hoggle to also do what needed doing. The Labyrinth had a Queen now, a strong beautiful Queen who would protect it and those within far better than he had ever done..

Gazing up at the swirling skies above him, Jareth sighed softly as his spirit was pulled  slowly back to its prison of flesh. He had tried to break the threads of Titania’s weave, he had fought to expand the tiny flaw he had found, but it was no use, the flaw was too insignificant to be used for anything but a few seconds of control, and he had no more time. Leaving him with only one terrifyingly easy choice...

Tomorrow would be his last day.....

 


	26. Of Loyalty and Fiery Heights

Chapter: Of Loyalty and Fiery Heights

Darkness filled his tent and his heart as Shiver lay back on his field bed. Well, bed was really a strong word for a thin straw mattress and five wolf pelts, but then it was not his own comfort that was on his mind just then.

Running his strong calloused and long fingered hand through his thick shock of tiny neat dreadlocks Shiver cursed again, these last few days, leading half of the white blades through the still clear path's of the labyrinth had been nothing but dread for the lanky goblin. It was not the first Campaign he lead for Jareth, but it would most likely be his last one way or the other. 

Pushing the blankets aside, Shiver sat cross-legged on the mattress, sleep had escaped him these last three hours and it was clear that it would not make an appearance anytime soon. 

Holding up his right hand, Shiver looked at the tattoo of the goblin sigil that graced the palm of his hand. Time and war had faded the detailed ink into a smoky and barely visible shadow. But it's meaning had not diminished, it signified that he had fought his way to the ranks of the goblin knights, that he was one of those select few who were worthy to protect their king, with their lives. And then there was his ring, turning his hand Shiver stared at the thick dark gold band with its interlacing thorn design. The Captains ring, the only outward sign of his status. Even now, four hundred seventy one years later he could still remember the pride he had felt as Jareth had pressed the ring into his hand, with the words: For the glory of the Labyrinth.

But now,  t he pride was gone and the Labyrinth dying. And he Shiver could not let that happen. 

Rolling to his feet, Shiver felt utterly calm and filled with fierce determination, as he moved to the rack that held his smoke steel swords. Jareth might have lost his mind in that dungeon or he might be controlled by Titania, but that did not change his duty, the words said for the glory of the Labyrinth, not Jareth not Hoggle. And his path was clear, as he conjured a crystal and let it crumble in his hand, dark green smoke swirled around him in a thick silent vortex, and once it cleared Shiver stood fully armoured. 

The darkness was alive with the hushed sounds of an army camping in hostile territory, as Shiver slipped from shadow to shadow through the camp, silently waking his men and those few whose loyalty he was certain of, each man or woman given the order to meet him behind the Draegor pens after ten minutes. 

It was dangerous but they had no choice. 

A wicked grin spread on Shivers face as he crept up behind the sentry with catlike grace, his smokesteel dagger a dark blur as it sliced through the seelie sentry’s neck with little resistance, nearly severing the spine. Grabbing the twitching corpse, Shiver propped the thin soldier up against the fence, quickly drawing the corpses cloak in to cover the sheen of blood on the dark plate. Glancing up he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched  S ir Thurber and  L ady Himiltrude glided past him through the darkness like crimson shadows, heading straight towards the sentries guarding the paddock gates.

Keeping low, Shiver crept quietly past the quickly constructed paddock fence, towards the next sentry. He was no stranger to killing, and he felt no guilt as he slipped in behind the sleeping orc, drawing the bloodstained blade across the black skinned throat, cutting deeply enough that he severed nerves as well as the jugular killing the orc instantly. Pulling the limp corpse up, Shiver used the dead orcs own spear to brace him against the fence post, before gliding through the boards and in between the curiously watching draegor's. Moving through the large scaled creatures, Shiver let his hands trail along their rough hides as he passed. Despite their large eyes, they had horrible eyesight, and touch served to keep them calm as he made his way to his patiently waiting mount.

The night erupted in with the screams of terrified draegor's as the pens erupted in fire. Grabbing the spiked ridge of his mounts neck, Shiver vaulted to it's back in one smooth movement that told of the many years spent on draegor back. Holding on with his powerful legs, Shiver urged his mount Stain into movement, feeling its great muscles moved beneath its rough hide as he let it have its head and lead his men from the chaos.

Leaning over the neck Shiver urged Stain on, keeping their breakneck speed as they wove through the tight corridors of the Labyrinth, putting more distance between them, and the by now demolished camp by the second. They had to get as far into the Labyrinth proper as possible, because only there would they be safe....

* * *

 

 

Light and sound erupted in an epic pandemonium below him, as Didymus crouched on the Labyrinth wall. His yellow eye sparkled gleefully as he watched Shiver and the some twenty men and women utili z ed the cover of chaos to thunder past the seelie warriors, and vanish into the Labyrinth. Grinning grimly, Didymus slipped off the wall on which he had perched, and keeping the shadow wrapped tightly around him, rendering him invisible, he glided up next to a fey officer furiously screaming orders at the chaotically milling fey and orcs alike, obviously hoping to create some sort of order.

Standing perfectly still, Didymus drew in a deep breath, savouring the fey’s intoxicating magic. What concern was the inferior stenches of the realms when magic smelled so heavenly, its sweet sent only surpassed by its sublime flavour as it was drained from living flesh. Licking his chops silently, Didymus backed slowly away. 

This was not how he lived any longer, not how any of the twenty three Llwynog knights and those dependent on them, that he had brought back only two days ago, lived. It was that behaviour that had caused the fey to hate and fear the Llwynog in the first place., and had driven them to hunt every Llwynog down on sight either killing or enslaving them... 

Passing through the camp unseen, taking stock of the devastation caused by the stampeding draegor’s and the detonating crystals hurled by Shiver’s bloodthorn knights and men, Didymus nodded with grim satisfaction. The damaged caused was extensive, and the number of wounded would keep the White blade’s forces bogged down here for days on end, it was a most fortuitous bonus to the bloodthorns smooth escape.

Doing a full lap of the camp, Didymus had to keep himself in tight rein as he passed fey after fey which fairly glowed with the bright light of their magic... It had been so long since he had last fed the ever present hunger in his core. Not since. .. Shaking his head the tall warrior chased the debilitating thoughts away, any thoughts of those lost would do him no good here....

Reaching the tumbled down section of wall where he had left Ardian and Einhart, he grasped the crumbling edge, and smoothly heaved himself up and unto the wide wall, sliding quietly down the steep rubble on the other side, to stand beside the two cloaked Llwynog foxes

“ My brothers we art most surely blessed on this day, for the damages wrought by the fleeing beasts are mighty indeed. Theses honourless curs will fall prey to us with ease. Abide first we must find our wayward brothers in arm for surely thy must be in need of aid.” 

The shadows shimmered as the two very different looking foxes unfolded their shadow cloaks and stepped into the gentle wavering starlight.

Ardian was as tall and powerfully muscled as Didymus, but his fur was sun kissed golden not red and the white around his mu zzle , ears and tail, was more pronounced. The difference  served to make him look older, even though he was the youngest of the three by several decades. 

Einhart on the other hand was half a head shorter, and of a far slighter build, though still strong. His ebony grey fur seemed to steal the light and made him look as if he was woven from glistening shadows. The only relief being the white lines that outlined both his ears and mu zzle , but his tail held no such highlights.

Both Llwynog were dressed in ornate black sued e clothes, the soft blackness being easiest to fade into the night time shadows. Only Didymus still wore his bright red leathers. 

“ Lord Didymus, th at fortuitous news brings us great joy. Prey do we now endeavour to intercept our armed brothers and p e rsuade them onto our glorious cause? “

Nodding as he brushed his hand over his immaculate clothes, Didymus smiled:”  most verily we do indeed pursue that exact cause, though I say to thee that we must use the most extreme caution. Now follow me mine brothers.... “

There was little sound as the trio ran through the shadowy corridors, heading straight to the wolves who waited patiently in on e of the hidden glens. And soon the three  L lwynog had their wolf mounts running full out following the alluring glow of Shivers bright green magic, over the dimming golden hue of the Labyrinth.

It did not take long for the trio to catch up with the warriors led by Shiver, fast as draegor’s were, they were no match for the planes bred wolves of the  L lwynog  with their long powerful limbs and almost catlike agility. An agility that enabled Ambrosius to leap clear over a fifteen foot wall to land squarely in the centre of the wide corridor, forcing Shiver and those following to pull into a sudden frantic stop. 

Pulling his sinewy mount into a sliding halt, Shiver ripped his beak shaped visor up, and stared at Didymus as he gasped for air.

There were so many questions shining out at Didymus, but being a seasoned warrior, he knew which one was foremost on Shivers mind.

“ Rest easy brave Sir Shiver, verily I swear unto you, that we are thy oath sworn brethren, bound to the glory of the Labyrinth... We come to beg thee, join us in this epic battle for our very survival. Please the Lord Hoggle guides our steps against the enemies yonder.” 

“ Sir Didymus hail and well meet....... please if you know where to find Lord Hoggle take us to him, for we have much to tell him.”

Sweeping his massive hat of in an elegant gesture more at home in the halls of a court, Didymus said:” It would be mine honour to escort thee yonder, The Lord Hoggle has left the narrow confines of the Glade, and now reside in the bosom of his loyal army, nay more than a nights ride as the owl flies.” 

Nodding Shiver clapped his visor back down, and adjusted his shoulder guard slightly:” Then please good Sir let us not tarry..”

There was little sound as the group rode through the ever widening corridors, and what sound there might have been was quickly stifled by the heavy fall of snow that obscured the slowly lightning sky as dawn crept nearer. 

They had ridden through the night, and though it would have only taken a few hours had they flown, they were not flying, and the route through the twisting and winding paths took nearly twice as long. 

Raising his fist, Didymus signalled for the increasingly tired group to stop. Snow had covered the small glade they were in, with a thick and pristinely white blanket that drowned out every sound that the group made. Shielding his golden eye, with his hand, Didymus watched the weary knights and squires, as they dismounted their steaming mounts. The wolves had their thick shaggy furs, but the draegor’s were dragonkin and they needed to either move or be kept warm. Well the beasts would have to stay warm on their own for this short break, because...

There was a soft keening sound as the wind picked up but it was different less rich less alive, less. ..

Shivers head whipped up from his work as he rubbed the sweat off the slick green scales of his mount: “Oh Goddess the gates, they have closed the gates...”

His eyes locked with Didymus as they shared a look of utter horror, Oh they both knew what this meant for them, with the gates closed there would be no magic coursing through the bedrock of the realm in rivers of power and light. And without those rivers they would all starve as their world began to crumble and die. 

“ Mount up men” : Time was running out and they both knew it, vaulting onto his draegor’s back, Shiver kicked it into a desperate run after Didymus and his wolf.

 

* * *

Laying low over Stains wide and powerful neck, Shiver cursed low and vehemently. This was taking too long, the draegor’s were strong and fast, but not fast enough, and he needed more speed. He could feel it in his very bones as he desperately urged his mount on heedless of its laboured breath and the sweat soaking through his own armour. It would be days yet before he would begin to feel any effect of the closed gates, but that was not the cause of his urgency. No Hoggle was calling him, and the call was filled with desperation. Something was happening, something the Labyrinth couldn't stop on his own. And now Hoggle was reaching out trying to call Shiver to him... Well Shiver would answer.

Turning to the Fox beside him, Shiver called: “ how much further? “

His voice barely audible over the dry rasp of his mounts scales rubbing together and the howl of the wind.

“ There beyond those trees” : came the prompt reply.

Straining against the harsh white glare, Shiver squinted trying to see anything that differed from the trees surrounding them. At first glance there was nothing, no difference, but then as the light shifted through the ancient oaks he saw it. Goblins tall and proud guarded the narrow fissure that angled down before him, before vanishing into the pitch blackness of the lower tunnels. Reining the in his mount, Shiver had leapt from its back even before it had stopped. Long sure strides carrying him past the bowing goblins and straight into the bow e ls of the Labyrinth. 

Darkness swallowed him after just a few steps, but that mattered little to a goblin, as he paused for but a second to let his eyes adjust. The blackness wavered and turned into a crimson shadowscape, as the darkflame in Shivers eyes flared allowing him to see. 

“ This way my lord”: Didymus voice was soft and breathless as he pressed past Shiver: “Lord Hoggle and Lord Ludo have utili z ed the caves beyond the tunnels of false alarms for their headquarter. “

It seemed like hours to Shiver as they wound through the black tunnels, in silence. Or rather they were silent, the false alarms on the other hand were not, and every few meters the pairs movements would trigger one or two rumbling voices. But it was not the usual warnings of that surrounded them. 

“Hurry” : The stone faces urged, with gravel l y voices: “Push on! Not long now... Faster you must make haste... Hold fast for if you fail it will lead to our utter destruction.... Save him..His pain is ripping us apart..... hurry... hurry... hurry....”

Urgency filled the stale air until Shiver felt ready to burst with it, and he could no longer remain silent.

“ Sir Didymus has Lord Hoggle told you what transpired during you r sojourn?” 

Didymus didn’t stop or turn as he answered:” Verily my lord, he has most certainly regaled me with that most tragic tale.. I doth hath no choice, I hath sworn a most sacred oath to protect the young queen with mine very life. I promptly swore before Lord Hoggle that I and my knights would die should it be required, to restore the glory of our Labyrinth...”

Nodding to himself Shiver had to hold back an amused smirk at Didymus jumbled rant:” So in far less words, yes he told you, and you most readily agreed to help. Would that be the gist of it?” 

“ Aye.”

“ I thought as much, so Sir Didymus prey tell what are we to do, now? Does Lord Hoggle have a plan of action? Or are we beyond hope?”

Didymus shoulders sank, and his stride faltered:” I know not, Nor doth Lord Hoggle, I feareth that we art adrift in the vast sea of uncertainty.” 

Suddenly the tunnel seemed darker and more desolate to Shiver, it was as if the foxes words had stolen the light of his darkflame:” And so we are doomed.

“ Fear not Sir Shiver, I am most certain that Lady Sarah...”

Turning to lock eyes with the tall proud goblin as his voice trailed off, into a look of fear. They were both commanders, leaders of men and they did not have the luxury of being afraid. But here alone in the utter darkness they didn’t have to instil l each other with hope they didn’t have, here they could give voice to their darkest fears..

“ I fear that our world is indeed doomed, I just hope that Lady Sarah can save the aboveground...”

Sighing Shiver nodded:” Aye let us hope that our queen can save  a t least that much. !”

The rest of their journey was spent in companionable silence as each man wrestled with his private thoughts and fears.

The roughly cut walls of the tunnels of false alarms soon gave way to natural water smoothed tunnels that lead into the cave beneath the south eastern gateway. Stepping into the large cavern, Shiver paused for a second to let his eyes adjust to the flickering torch light that filled the large dome shape space.

Large crystals of every colour glistened in the dim light, reflecting the light to cast fantastical rainbows and shadows on the wall and ceiling. It was a magnificent sight and it was utterly wasted on the two captains as they strode into the cave. Their entire attention focused on the limp figure in Ludo's massive arms, as they rushed towards the kneeling giant.

“ Oh Goddess be merciful, prey my brother say that we are not too late..”

Looking up, the great flame furred rock caller shook his head at Didymus words, as he rumbled out words that sounded like boulders shattering in his chest:” _ No he still draws breath, but the drain of keeping our world intact is fast draining him. I fear that he will soon succumb if the gates are not reopened. _

Stones shattered and crashed to the floor as if to emphasize Ludo’s words.

Frustration began to shift into fearful anger as Shiver snapped.:” well shit! And how are we to do that! Hell we cannot even reach the Lady Sarah as long as they remain closed.”

Hoggle’s voice was soft and slightly breathless as he pushed himself into a somewhat sitting position: Honestly Shiver, there ain ’ t no reason for that mouth of yers, I ain ’ t dead yet, just got a bit winded when our queen did what I had asked her ta.

Rushing to take Hoggle’s offered hand, Shiver helped the visible shaken dwarf to his feet. 

“ Winded? ! Please My lord..”

“ I told yer not ta call me that..”

Bowing slightly Shiver continued:” Hoggle you look close to death, please I beg of you ask Lady Sarah to reopen the gate. Please before it is too late..”

Shaking his head sadly, but with utter determination, Hoggle said:” I can nay do that, the gates are closed ta me too.”

“What? Surely you jest my liege, verily thou canst not be truthful, we will be naught but helpless babes awaiting the ravenous wolves”: Didymus eye had g r own to twice its size as he spoke.

“ Nay I'm not jesting, I have sealed us off hoping that Sarah might save the aboveground. Hoping that she's strong enough ta keep the aboveground veiled off from our realms.” 

Nodding grimly, both knights seemed to understand the sacrifice.

“  V erily I declare that there is no other whom I wouldst intrust the survival of life itself. Is there perchance any hope that those innocents in this realm might live? “

Shaking his head sadly, Hoggle sighed:” Nay...Not once Jareth dies.. but it will be quick, the veil will swallow us all once the magic have bleed dry..”

A sad smile curled Shivers narrow lips:”  I'm suddenly grateful that I no longer have anyone to call mine. To have to feel the pain of their loss as well as one ’ s own death... No I am glad.”

Giving Shiver a soft smile of agreement Didymus said:” Aye never had I envisioned a day when I wouldst be grateful for the deaths of mine family. But here and now I thank the goddess with a true heart that those whom I loved with all mine heart is already safe in the dead realm.”

“ Enough of these sombre thoughts” : Holding up a gnarled hand Hoggle gave each man a meaningful look: “Come I need yer ta come with me, yer men are already at the outer stone ring, and Titania and Oberon are acting up again..”

Two great strides brought Shiver up beside Hoggle, and laying a calloused hand on the dwarfs shoulder, he stopped him: “Does the Lady Sarah know what the closing of all the portals will do? Does she understand that she has killed us all, killed Jareth?” 

Shrugging the Hoggle sighed:” Aye, I suspect so, I haven’t said it straight, but I haven’t lied either.” 

Horror made Didymus voice crackle:” But what shall happen if she should venture here, beyond the veil?” 

Seconds trickled by as Hoggle stared at the colours that embellished the rubble strewn floor, and when he finally replied his words sent ice into the pairs hearts:” I suspect that she'd perish with the rest of us, and that'll be the end of it.”

Death utter and final not just for the realms of magic but for all life. 

“Goddess no”: The words slipped unbidden from Shivers lips. 

“Aye, But let's not dwell on that, now boys, I can hear Jareth calling and I suspect I know what he aims ta talk about.”

 

* * *

The  w inding  t unnels lead them ever upwards, until they resurfaced just behind the first of the enormous Iron ore fortifications hastily raised by the rockcallers. Craning his neck back, Shiver looked up. The sheer smooth wall that rose in front of him was close to sixty feet tall and it would also have to be immensely wide, if it was to have any kind of strength. It was far from Ludo’s normally sophisticated and delicate work, but it had a kind of stark and severe quality to it instead. Being a goblin he had no real problem with raw iron, other than if he was hit over the head with it, but he had no doubt that it was a daunting sight to any with fey blood. Standing at the bottom, Shiver couldn't see the end of it, and he hoped that it was encircling the entire army below him, without them knowing.

Steps narrow and steep lead up the side to parapet of the wide wall, quickly reminding Shiver just how much he despised heights, oh yeah and narrow steps. Narrow steps without railings. Oh he was not a coward, not by any means, he just didn't want to fall to his doom on the jagged stones beneath. Okay maybe they were not that jagged, and more just... uneven, but that really wouldn’t matter if he fell face first.

Pressing his back against the icy wall, Shiver closed his eyes and drew in two deep shuttering breaths, trying to steady his furiously pounding heart, and quell the rising terror. Slamming his fist into the sharp stone,  h e cursed. Dammit it all! he was only fifteen feet above the ground and here he was on the verge of panicking!. He a knight, of the bloodthorn, afraid of heights....

“ Sir Shiver art thou able to continue? Thou lookst most pale..”

“ No I... “: Running his shivering hand through his mane of dreads, Shiver groaned in frustration, they were all gonna die in a few days anyway, so what was the point of hiding his weakness any longer: “I... I hate heights, they fill me with fear, and. .. I just don’t get it, but I want to jump, I want to fall through the air, and that terrifies me, it..”

“ I fear fire”: Came the softly spoken reply:” I break out in cold sweat, when ever I need to light a fire, yet still I feel this most urgent need to run mine fingers through that most alluring flame...”

Blinking Shiver starred up into Didymus honest face, searching in vain for any sign of ridicule, but finding none:” Truly? You fear fire?”

Nodding Didymus gave Shiver a crooked half smile, as he confirmed:” Truly,  i f we by some miracle should survive this most troubling time, I shall tell you why, and you shall tell me why you fear heights, and we shall both grow and be all the stronger from it.”

Nodding Shiver smiled, and it was a good smile, the kind that chases fears away, as he extended his now steady hand to Didymus:” I shall hold you to it my lord.”

 

* * *

The wall was tall, close to thirty five feet, and from what Jareth could see, it was at least a good ten feet wide at the top. Its surface was rough enough to cut the hands of anyone stupid enough to try to climb it, and smooth enough not to offer any real handhold. And yes it had been crafted from cold iron ore, pure enough to scald the flesh of any unwary fey should they venture to touch it. Licking his lips slowly, Jareth revelled in that tiny movement. It was his, no one had made him do it, and no one knew that he had done it, it might seem insignificant, but the fact the he was able to do that, had made him able to do this one last thing for his realm, this last act as its king.

Stepping forward Jareth felt his hands fist at his sides as his head rose to be held at a haughty angle, and words spilled from his lips, but Jareth paid them little heed, they were not his anyway. They may sound like his words but they were the words of Titania, as she pulled her puppets strings with masterly skill.

No Jareth's full attention rested on the dishevelled figure standing at the parapet with a look of pain on his weathered face. Hoggle’s eyes had not left him since he had exited the tent with Beinhill clinging to his arm. And now they seemed to burn into Jareth's very soul. 

Snow fell steady and thick as they stood  l ooking down at the proud goblin king as he spouted powerless words, demanding that they remove the wall and surrender to be punished for their wilful disobedience. And Hoggle’s heart throbbed with pain as he watched the son of his heart rant and rave. Yes the words sounded like Jareth, but they were wrong non e theless they were too harsh, too cruel, to truly stem from Jareth's mind. Yet try as he might he could not spot any weaves of magic on Jareth, though that did not mean that they were not there. Turning to Didymus, Hoggle met the huge chivalrous creatures eye:       ”Do yer see any magic on him? anything at all?”

Sighing Didymus rubbed a tired hand over his eyes:” Aye,and nay, Verily he is as is his custom clothed in weaves of magic, in deed too many too count. It vexes mine eye, with their brilliance. “

“So those hate filled words are truly his?”

Nodding sadly Didymus gave a small bow:” Aye, I feareth thus.”

Tears gathered in Hoggle’s blue eye, trembling there for just a second before spilling down his furrowed cheeks:” I luved him like me own child, I raised him yer know. He was no bigger than a maegor kitten when they laid him in my arms, still bloody and all. He was.... “

Hoggle’s voice trailed off as he stared at the raging man below with a forlorn look in his eyes: Once I cut him off he will bleed out in naught but a few days, he will....”

Twin hands came to rest lightly on Hoggle’s shoulders, offering silent support and understanding as Shiver and Didymus shared a  l ook of sorrow over the dwarfs head. They too felt the keen edge of grief as they watched Jareth prepare to use his magic to rip into the wall

“ Time has run out my lord.”

“ Aye”: Hoggle agreed sadly: “It has. “

Holding up a gnarled hand Hoggle sighed and slashed down in a sharp cutting motion. Below him the goblin king clutched his chest in pain and smiled triumphantly as he fell to his knees.......

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah things are ramping up now.


	27. For the Labyrinth

Pain cold and cutting lanced through him, as he felt the flow of power from the Labyrinth be ripped from the fabric of his soul.

And he smiled.

This was what he had hoped, Hoggle would do, what he needed him to do. Grasping hold of the last fleeting vestiges of the Labyrinths power, Jareth thrust it into the weave holding him. It was nowhere near enough to shatter even those fragile strands, but it was enough for him to push through them for just a few seconds, just long enough for him to smile up at Hoggle as his legs buckled and sent him to his knees in the thick snow.

Pushing through the pain, Jareth inclined his head, showing his respect as he pressed a violently trembling hand over his racing heart. It was a last salute, and prayer, a message to Hoggle that he had done the right thing.

Beinhill's anguished scream was loud and shrill as she tried to break through the iron grip of the two orcs holding her back, but they were quickly silenced by Llagain's mail clad backhand

“ Oh hush, you have had your fun with him, but now he has outlived his purpose”: Gliding gracefully through the assembled orc's Titania stopped behind the kneeling Jareth.

Running her fingers lovingly through Jareth's thick flowing hair, she sighed in mock sorrow:” Oh poor child, how you have fallen, but pray where is you precious human strumpet now hmmm?”

He didn't look at her, his eyes continued to bore into Hoggle’s, as if he was trying stare at the dwarf's very soul, and truth be told that might very well be his intent, Jareth wasn't truly certain, all he knew was that he needed that sad love he saw in Hoggle’s eyes to be strong enough to embrace his fate.

“ Safe”: He whispered as Titania’s slender fingers wove through his hair, gripping it painfully and yanking his head back barring the long smooth column of his neck to the icy caress of the wind:” Safe from you. ... and your evil...”

“ Oh my sweet child, you truly are naive if you think thus, no close the gates she might, but I doubt that she would let you die... The little queen will return, she simply won't be able to resist being the hero again....But”: The grip tightened painfully, drawing his head even further back, forcing him to arch into her: “But it will be too late, and you will perish in her arms....Oh what tragedy”

Light flashed coldly in the brightly polished dagger, as it slashed down through the soft leather of Jareth's Jacket, through the pale cream shirt, and deep into his flesh. Blood flowed instantly from the cut, washing his skin with warmth, but that only lasted a few seconds then the blood cooled into a burning sheet of ice.

Two more cuts followed in quick succession, yet Jareth barely noticed the pain, his eyes locked with those of Hoggle.

“ My Queen this is most unseemly, stand aside and allow me to finally expunge this blemish upon thy honour..”: The elemental voice of Oberon, rolled easily over the howl of the wind.

“ No tarry awhile my lord the bastard may have some value yet..”

Turning Titania beamed up at her towering husband, before she took a theatrical step back, and turned to the wall:” Did you hear that Hoggle? And so I ask you does he still hold value? If he is truly the son of your heart as you have so vehemently claimed him to be, then order that atrocious yeti to remove this petty obstacle, and open the gates to us.”

Holding his head high, Hoggle stared down at his son, at Jareth and goddess he wanted to scream: yes, and rip down the walls. But he could not, he could not sacrifice all for one soul, not even Jareth, not while hope still lingered.

“ Aye he still has value, and were it my life alone I would nay hesitate. But it's not, and I can nay sacrifice all for him. Forgive me young pup, but...”

A proud smile spread on Jareth's face as he met Hoggle’s eyes once more, and nodded, mouthing:” I know... do it.”

“ Oh yes most touching, My lord Oberon please put an end to this tragic farce, But a slow end....”

Cool gloved fingers grabbed a hold of his jaw wrenching his mouth open, to allow Oberon to pour a foul black metallic fluid down his throat nearly drowning him. Coughing he fought for air, as Oberon’s grip only tightened putting additional pressure on his chest.

And then came the burning.

It felt like red-hot coal had been crammed into his stomach, and then doused in oil, the pain so intense that it completely and utterly paralysed him. He wanted to scream, but the air would not fill his lungs fast enough and his mind could not recall how to make his body breathe.

“ Does it hurt you insignificant little runt? Hmm do you want to crawl to your precious father.”

Falling forward Jareth barely realized that the cruel grip on his hair had been released, all Jareth felt in that moment was pain and heat greater than any he had ever felt before spreading through him, from the ball of liquid metal in his centre.

Liquid metal... Iron.

It took more willpower than he had ever imagined he possessed to look up at Titania, but he did it: “Iron....”

Nodding she knelt gracefully beside him, giving him a bright cheerful smile: “Well it is the most proper way to ensure your death. They say there is no cure, but....”

Holding up a small silver bottle, Titania smile sweetly:” I know that they are wrong, now call out to Hoggle plead with him, beg him to surrender, and I will let you live.”

“ No....”

“ No? hmmm Maybe this does not hurt as much as it could, My lord If you would.....”

Glancing up at Oberon, Titania smiled widely as the king drew his wickedly curved blade and stabbed it deep into Jareth's left shoulder, embedding it to the hilt.

“ And now?”: Came Titania’s sugary words.

It hurt, it burned and it throbbed, and Jareth could not withhold an agonised howl as the blade was twisted sharply, ripping his flesh open. Gasping Jareth fell forward, barely managing to catch himself before the dagger slammed into the ground. Too weak to stay up, Jareth let himself slide slowly to the ground as the world blurred and wavered around him.

_” Let go_ ” whispered the little voice in his mind, _“let go”_ and the pain will go away.... But he couldn't, it was not a conscious thought that told him why, no it was a fierce need that screamed through him and told him, that he had to hold on, cling to each precious moment, and fight to see her again... Sarah...

Pain flared as a heavy boot impacted with Jareth's heaving side, but far from recoiling from it, Jareth grabbed onto the shattering agony of a freshly broken rib, this he knew. The world melted away, as caustic metal was forced from his mouth staining the already fouled snow an even deeper black. The metal burned his throat and lips but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he could not stop fighting even as all faded into grey mist and his mind fled into dream again.

 

* * *

 

“ Nooo.... LEAVE HIM BE YER BASTARDS!!!... Just leave him be....He's already. .....Gone.” : Sinking to his knees, Hoggle stared down at the broken body, in utter abject desolation. Images of Jareth as a babe filled his mind, the first smile, and how Jareth's tiny pale fingers had clung to a single one of Hoggle’s thick digits whenever Titania would scream at him for simply being a child. And how Jareth had grinned with pride as he had brought home his first kill, when his night goblin father Niall had taken him hunting in the night realm...All those happy times now flowed through Hoggle’s mind, as he watched Jareth convulse in death throws below.

Tears fell now harsh and heavy, as he knelt in the snow, turning the world around him into an obscure blur. Oh how Hoggle wished that he could have at least have held Jareth's hand, and given him that much as he suffered. It was almost beyond what Hoggle could bear, and he knew that Titania would be counting on it.

“ Oh poor little babe does it hurt? Look Hoggle how he suffers and all because you will not stand aside and obey your king as is your place! Now he has to suffer alone in the snow, and you call yourself his father ... such love...”

“ Nay my lady it is precisely for the love that we bear him, that we cannot in any conscience allow thy vile villainous plan to come to fruition... Pain us as it does,  I say to thee, verily we are the last that stands between thee and the nightmare realm of thy rule. Nay I say better dead than at thy mercy! King Jareth lord of the Labyrinth and master of this our underground, we salute thee and will forever honour thy sacrifice. FOR THE LABYRINTH. Doth thou hear us Jareth, we do this for the glory of the Labyrinth, and for thou...”

Didymus voice crackled as he spoke, but the words still carried the strength of his conviction to the warriors manning the wall, filling their hearts with determination and fire. Their king might be dying before their very eyes, but he was dying for them, and in turn they would fight and die for his honour. They were the warriors of the Labyrinth and they would not flee in terror before the onslaught of night.

 

* * *

 

Darkness had never held any terror for Shiver, though darkness combined with being just over thirty feet over the ground, at the full mercy of the mounting wind, was proving to be more than just a little trying. But he was Shiver the captain of the bloodthorns and commander of what had in the last four hours become Hoggle’s army, and he would be dammed to an eternity face first in the stinking bowels of the bog if he would let the men see the terror that threatened to unman him. And so he walked tall and proud along the parapet, instilling courage in the goblins, gnomes and monsters there. They were all dying, each and everyone of them could feel the slow but constant pull of their world bleeding out around them. Kneeling beside an old looking gnome, Shiver smiled reassuringly, as he spoke words of confidence that he didn't feel himself. Even as his own thoughts fell on the fate that would soon befall them all.

The weak ones would die first, the infants and the children yet to learn how to harness their magic, and then the sickly and the old, whose minds had lost the strength to fight the stealthy drain. It would be a week, maybe a week and a half before the first ones died, but it would happen, and they all knew so....

Rising with a final word of courage, Shiver finally found himself facing Sir Didymus once more:” Is he still refusing to move? “

Stepping aside Didymus nodded as he gestured towards the slumped over figure a few yards further on:” Aye most vehemently so, he had doth sworn that he willst not move until our king is past all suffering.”

Nodding sadly, Shiver swallowed past the frigid lump of sorrow in his chest and looked out through the darkness at the nearly snow-covered but still faintly convulsing figure, illuminated by bright fairy light:” Well Hoggle did see Jareth's first breaths, it only makes sense that he would want to see the last... But he looks so broken and alone..”

“ That he does: Didymus agreed: both of them... “

“ I wish that.... Gaia... “

She was nothing but a faintly glowing shadow standing beside the slumped dwarf, but she was still so beautiful, tall and strong yet round and fertile. Her smooth ebony skin glistening like obsidian in the ever moving starlight.

She just stood there silent gazing down at the glowing scar that Jareth had carved in the flesh of the Labyrinth, with a look of infinite sorrow on her motherly features.

“ Such wanton destruction, such deep felt hatred... enough to break a mother’s heart”: Her voice rolled around them like waves and wind, yet no one but Shiver or Didymus seemed to hear her:” How I long to break free of the chains that binds my hands and gently cradle that which has been shattered. But it is an ancient power that stays me... Oh my sons.”

Holding out her arms she beckoned them come and let her embrace them. Casting hesitant glances at each other they moved slowly, closing the short distance, and letting, the nubile arms enclose them in a sweet embrace.

“ Your struggles fill me with such pain, and yet I am near powerless to aide you.”

“ Aide us? Most honoured mother of what do you speak? “

Releasing the two warriors, the goddess stepped back and held out a shimmering crystal with hundreds of colours swirling inside in smooth hypnotic patterns: “All is not lost, these underground realms may yet be saved if those who are born to do so have the courage, to not just die. .... but to live on.”

Shaking his head in confusion Shiver asked:” But how? and who, surely you cannot mean.....”

“Surely I can... Time flows my brave warriors, like water through fingers, unite them this final time, let not Jareth's soul flee from this world....”

“ Mine Lady art thou asking us to bring our king to the lady Sarah? But the gates are closed and...”

Smiling softly the goddess pressed the swirling crystal into Shivers hand, closing his long calloused fingers around it.

“ You will know what to do....”

And then she was gone, no flash of light or swirl of magic, just gone.

Turning to face Shiver, Didymus ears twitched as he whispered:” What are we going to do? “

“ I do not know, but we must do it now, our king is fading and with him Hoggle's will to live...”

Slipping the swirling crystal into one of his belt pouches, Shiver nodded to Didymus with a look of far more determination than he truly felt:” Come my brother time is fast hastening from our grasp.”

 

* * *

 

It was not until he was standing at the last step of the stair, that Shiver realized that he had just walked down it without any fear. Well maybe it was the thought of his realms imminent death that had purged him of fear, but he couldn’t help but feel his stride grow lighter with the pride of it.

The walk to the stables was a short one, as Ludo had thought to keep the mounts close to the side of the fortification that barred the way to the oncoming horde.

Entering the large compound, the pair was surrounded by both bloodthorns and Llwynog all desperate to hear the answer to why Hoggle would condemn their world to death. An answer that neither knight could give.

Holding up a hand Shiver quickly stopped the milling warriors, knights and squires:” What I am about to ask of you is far beyond what I have the right to ask you, I do so regardless.”

Gesturing towards the orcs hidden behind the wall Shiver pushed on certain that he had their entire attention: “Out there lies a man that we have trusted to rule us for neigh on four thousand years, he has been hard true, but fair, and no war has marred his rule, no war but this! And yet because of his weakness we are dying, our families are dying, and we seem helpless to stop this.”

Pulling the crystal from his belt pouch Shiver held it up letting it roll over his hand in a gesture that forcefully reminded everyone of Jareth:” The Great earth mother has given us this, I know not what good it may do us or how to use it, yet I know one thing it needs to be brought to our king while he still draws breath. And so this is what I ask of you, ride with me one last time, to recover Jareth in a vain hope that, that might save us all....”

Silence...

And for a short disheartening second all Shiver could hear was the thump of his own heart.

And his heart fell.

They would not come, he could feel it in the way they hesitated, and he could not blame them, how could he. Jareth had betrayed them and condemned them to die in the most horrid way....

“FOR THE LABYRINTH!!”

The cry rung out shattering the fear laden silence as the warriors fell to one knee pressing their clenched fists to their hearts...

Blinking away the tears that instantly burned behind his eyes, Shiver shared a meaningful glance with Didymus. This was more than they could have ever hoped for, and they had to utilize this gift to its fullest.

Pulling himself up proudly, Shiver cleared his throat and bellowed: “Well then we have work to be done!! Snap to it I want every mount saddled and ready within the next fifteen minutes, and prepare the draft animals as well, we are bringing them too..”

Turning to the towering figure beside him, Shiver sighed: “ We need Ludo to make us an opening “

“I shall see it done lord Captain..”

“Thank you my friend.....”

 

* * *

 

The icy wind had picked up turning into a ferocious gale, that howled through the wide scar through the Labyrinth. Pulling the shadow tightly around him, Didymus smiled at the amazed look in Shiver and the other Goblins faces.

“ I had heard of your skill with the shadow weave, but I had never imagined the strength of it “: Running a mailed hand across the fabric of Didymus armour, Shiver grinned:” I can’t even feel you, How is this possible? Can you see me?”

“Most assuredly, I see you as bright as day and...”: Resting a heavy hand on Shivers shoulder Didymus smiled:” I may also touch you.”

The look of amazement turned into one of confusion:” But ...how “

“Truly I could not say, I only know that this is the way of it. Now step closer..”

The air in front of Shiver seemed to part like a cloak, as Didymus hands appeared and pulled the stunned goblin through the opening. Turning Shiver pressed back against the massive Llwynog  and stared at his stunned men.

“ Can you truly not see me? “

The reply was a smattering of words and head shakes that all confirmed the assumption.

“ Okay so can you all do this? Can you all hide someone?  Or is it just you sir?”

It felt strange to feel, Didymus voice as it rolled out of the wide chest:” Nay not all of us can master this most tiring feat but enough have.. We shall most assuredly execute this most excellent plan.”

Nodding though none could see it Shiver said:” Pair up... Time grows short and we must move with haste.”

 

* * *

 

The plan was simple, Ludo would open a hole in the wall just thirty yards south of Jareth, which they would chase the by now terrified draft draegor and horses out off, hoping to cause enough of a distraction for Shiver, Didymus and a few of the Bloodthorns to slip from this second hole directly in front of Jareth, and whisk him away with a minimum of danger. Those who followed the two commanders would be wrapped in the shadows of the Llwynog magic, rendering them invisible, until they reached the orc warriors who were guarding Jareth. Then Shiver and the bloodthorns would slip from the shadows and hopefully dispatch them quickly, as Didymus and the Llwynog whisked Jareth away into safety while the squires of both races rained flaming arrows down from the wall offering just enough protection for the bloodthorns to retreat swiftly once Jareth was safe...

Well that was the plan but as all great plans, it of course went awry. It had been perfect right up until the crazed animals had appeared out of nothing. The some twenty orcs had not charged as hoped but had instead regrouped in a tight formation around Jareth forcing the attackers to mount and charge at them as the camp behind them were roused by the screams of those who were trampled....

The beast before Shiver reared up, ripping his lance from him as it crashed down crushing its shrieking rider. Pandemonium reigned everywhere around him as he wheeled his draegor around, narrowly avoiding a fist sized projectile launched from one of those a cursed gnome guns straight at his head. Gripping the reins in a white knuckled hand Shiver let out a venomous string of profanity, that actually managed to make his stoic mount flinch. The resistance had been far fiercer than expected, considering that the person that they were trying to rescue was dying. But then what in this thrice dammed night made sense...

Releasing his reins, Shiver made a smooth grasping motion plucking a bright green crystal from the air. And hurling it back towards the bloody orcs with the launcher, he didn’t bother to watch as the blast of magic incinerated them and ignited the remaining crates of missiles.

The hot breath of fire momentarily melted the falling snow, turning it into a fine mist of needle like ice as it refroze. But none of the struggling warriors paid it any heed, the weather was after all of little concern when an orc was trying to run his blade through your back.

Throwing his arm up, Shiver groaned as the orcs heavy axe impacted with his bracer, as he thrust his slender curved blade through the narrow eye slit of the orcs helmet. Wrenching his blade free in a shower of gore and blood, Shiver turned just in time to avoid having his leg severed at mid thigh. Fast though he was, he did not avoid having his leg opened by the furiously attacking orc. Ignoring the burning pain, Shiver kicked his draegor hard causing it to rear up and slash out with its razor like front claws, tearing through the orcs breastplate like butter, spilling it's steaming insides on the ground.

Howls of pain and screams of anger grew to a ghoulish symphony as the battle raged to a fever pitch. It was a play, a well rehearsed epic depicting the pinnacle of a warriors life. And it was glorious.

Driving his draegor forward through the tight fray, Shiver growled low and dark, close he was so close. Jareth was just behind the line of orcs in front of him, barring his way with their spears and interlocking shields. But he was Shiver captain of the bloodthorns and commander of the armies of the Labyrinth. And he would not be stopped...

Thrusting his sword to the sky, he cried:” For the Labyrinth “: As he led his warriors in a headlong charge towards the wavering line.

Heavy scaled bodies crashed into smaller but heavily muscled ones, crushing them against the frozen soil and grinding them into the snow like rotten fruit undercarriage wheels.

His sword rose and fell of their own accord as Shiver pushed relentlessly forward stalwart in his objective.

“ There my lord To thy right.”

Didymus voice whipped Shiver's attention to his right just in time to witness two orcs attempt to haul a weakly struggling Jareth to his feet. Cold determination filled him, he would succeed or fall trying. The sword in Shivers left hand burst like a bubble as a bright green crystal flickered to life in its place. Letting his magic fill it he charged it with enough strength to clear the path between himself and the orcs struggling with Jareth, Shiver let out a deep breath and hurled it into the knot of orcs blocking him as he called: “To me men to me!!!”

The flash was blinding and powerful enough to send the fully armoured orcs flying. Gripping his reins in fingers that felt numb, from the vast expenditure of power, Shiver drove his mount forward, only vaguely aware that Didymus had drawn even with him, and was now protecting his left side. This was it the only chance they had. If they failed in getting to Jareth now, he would be dead come morning and with him any hope they might have ever had of saving their world.

Kicking his heels into his draegor’s sides, they leapt over the desperately scrambling orcs. Wheeling around Shiver barred their way as he levelled his blade at the frontrunners unprotected throat.

“ Release my king and I may prove lenient!”

Orcs were and had always been notorious cowards in Shivers eyes, and these proved no different. The words had barely left Shivers lips before the quivering pair, had released their grip on Jareth and hurled themselves to the ground begging and grovelling for mercy.

It was not fair, but then what really was? The sight of Jareth slumped on the blood stained cobblestone, struggling to pull himself up as Didymus reached down and grabbed a hold of his arm. The knowledge that Jareth was suffering the most unimaginable agony, was what compelled Shiver to release his hold on his draegor’s reins, allowing it to close its massive jaws around one of the snivelling creatures heads, crushing it like a overly ripe berry, as Shiver slashed down severing the other grovelling orcs neck in a corresponding spray of pewter blood.

Turning from the still twitching corpses, Shiver froze as his eyes fell on Didymus, struggling to hold the violently convulsing Jareth, firmly atop Ambrosius' wide back.

Blood red and pitch black froth covered the lower half of Jareth's face as he shook and trashed in the throws of a full body seizure.

Time was almost up.

Shivers hand moved at its own accord as it vanished down into the pouch. Gripping the warm crystal, his lips forming words he would never have thought to speak.

\- dduwies fam mawr arwain ni yn ddiogel drwy eich gorchudd(#).

The din of battle stopped abruptly, as the darkness burst with swirling ashy colours, and pale golden light. Nausea and dizziness forced low groans from their lips as the spinning colours stilled and solidified into tall unfamiliar trees, bathed in the dying golden light of a late autumn sunset.

_(# ) great mother goddess lead us safely through your veil_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think we they kame it in time or am I cruel enough to do the unspeakable....


	28. My Will As Strong.....

Stumbling off his unsteadily wavering mount, Shiver fell heavily to his knees, sucking in deep shu dd ering breaths as he fought to dispel the disabling disorientation and nausea. Slowly breath by breath, he forced his still squirming insides to still and return to their original positions. 

It seemed to last an eternity, but finally he felt steady enough to rise, and take in his surroundings. They were in a small clearing surrounded by a forest of tall pines that smelled lightly of rain and the savoury scent of cooking food...

Turning to Didymus Shiver opened his mouth to speak, only to stop himself. Didymus knelt on the needle covered ground, his dark red cloak wrapped around their kings tense body, as Jareth shook and whimpered.

Rushing to them, Shiver dropped to his knees beside his king:”  Great goddess hold on my liege, Sarah is not far from us.”

The sound of Sarah’s name whipped Jareth's eyes open, and fixed his pale gaze on Shiver. 

Every word pained him, that was obvious, yet still he forced himself to speak :” Sarah... Must.. Not....See...”

Gripping hold of Shivers beaked helmet Jareth pulled him down until his forehead rested against the cold blood slicked metal:” Leave her... her. . hate... she. ... will....need....it.... don’t... please... Please... Shiver....”

Gentl y prying Jareth's death grip off of the metal of his helmet, Shiver flipped it open, meeting Jareth's desperately pleading eyes :” I cannot my liege, there is hope still but only if you dare to fight for it. Please Jareth I see your pain, And I understand why you would wish to give up.... But please you must fight on you must,... “

He knew that it was cruel, yet he was desperate, and if Jareth gave up now, it would all have been for naught. Casting a quick glance up at Sir Didymus tearstained face, Shiver did something he had never thought he would ever do to the man who had raised him, and taught him the chivalric code by which he lived. 

He lied.

“ Please my Liege if you pass this far from her, in her own world, she too will die, your death will kill her!!”

“ What? ..... No.... That.... No...”: Shaking his head in shocked denial, Jareth tried to tell Shiver why he was wrong, that Sarah would not die, that.... But it hurt too much for him to construct a coherent thought, and follow the linear trains of logic it required to prove a claim..

And he was left with a muddled mass of incoherent thoughts that were being pushed back by a single desperate burning need.

The need to see her before his last breath.

“ I...Will...Try....I Will.....Sarah...”

His voice was a whispered sigh as he let his eyes slide closed in agonized resignation. Oh goddess how he wanted to see her just once more, to tell her that he truly loved her, and had never stopped ... Pain bright and clear lanced through him, arching his back and ripping a strained gasp from his burning throat, as the magical healing he had done to himself came undone, through the lack of magic to maintain the web. Strong fingers closed on his, granting him the strength to hold on and fight the poison flooding his system. It burned like fire in every part of his body, as it spread with his blood. Time was running out and soon there would be no fighting the poison and injuries.

Thick arms wrapped themselves around  him offering soft soothing warmth as he rested against a wide leather clad chest. Resting his head against a wide shoulder Jareth coughed weakly ,and let himself relax into the strong rolling gait that carried him through the darkening forest.

 

* * *

 

Jareth's entire body fell limp against his chest as Didymus took the first few steps towards the shadow swathed pine trees:” We must make haste, I feareth that time doth run out..... Doth thou know this forest ?  I t does not appear to be any part of our Underground realm” 

Nodding Shiver said :” Yes I know this forest and no it is not a part of the underground, it is the forest not far from our lady Sarah's old home .”

“But that is hours from her place of study ......... And we cannot hope to ride swiftly enough, not on our already exhausted mounts. What shall we do?”

Turning to face  S ir Didymus, Shiver grinned widely as he let a soft green mist envelope him, changing his armour into black leather pants, and a biker style jacket, while his skin turned the pale golden of a human:” We find a car ,,...”

 

* * *

The world outside seemed to fly by as Jareth rested his cheek against the cold glass of the cars side window. It felt strange to sit here and listen to the hushed  c onversation from the front seats, while the light of the dying day illuminated the fields, that seemed to stretch far beyond the horizon, and know that he would never see another dawn. 

Strangely the thought no longer held any fear for him, it was as if each traveled mile caused him to shed more and more of his thoughts and feelings, leaving it all at the darkened roadside. And soon nothing would remain, nothing but his need to reach Sarah before the darkness of death claimed him .

Dead stars glittered above them as Shiver drove them relentlessly through the desolate countryside, following the pull of his queen like a hound on the scent. Letting out a soft half groaned sigh Jareth struggled to keep his eyes open as he took in the sheer unfiltered strength of the magic that flowed through the fabric of the aboveground. It flowed thick and free here, through every living thing, like liquid light, it's bright colours sharp and painful to his aching eye's, but beautiful as the rising sun. 

There was power here, rich and undiluted, more bountiful than it had ever been any place in the underground, and Jareth could feel it as it pushed in from every side trying to fill the black void that had once been his core. It was so tempting to just let it in, and allow it to fill that nearly empty spot. But he couldn’t even if he hadn’t been dying. No one borne of underground could wield the raw wild magic of the aboveground, it was simpl y too potent and it would burn out anyone foolish enough to try.

Smiling slightly to himself, Jareth coughed, trying to ease the feeling of fluid filling his chest, stealing his breath away. The thought of wielding the raw magic had always excited him, and only the threat of death had been enough to keep him from attempting it. But now.. now there were things he needed to accompli sh , and only one way to do it, but he would have to wait. Yes dying he may be but he would die in a manner of his own choosing.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Jareth sighed softly as he allowed his shattered dying body to relax into the movement of the car.

 

* * *

Sleep... .

Goddess above but she needed to rest, yet sleep seemed to escape her every attempt. And that left Sarah sitting in her window sill once more, staring dully at the bustling Friday crazy campus beyond the glass. This entire day had been off, to begin with she had overslept and missed her first class, then there had been that incessant feeling that she should be doing something else no matter what she did. And finally she had constantly seen Jareth out of the corner of her eye, just standing there with a sad smile on his lips. Non e of that had done anything to lift her already down beaten mood. 

And now all she could think of were how much she missed him, and how she hated what they had become. It had all turned to ash and dust, as all they had hoped for was ripped from their grasp leading them to mourn the lives they would never have.

Tears burned and were shed as Sarah stared up at the full moon, her parents had at least died together. Not even that would be allowed them. For all she knew Jareth could be dead already ......... and she would have to go on living. ...

Dead..........

The thought tore through her heart, like a knife through wet tissue paper, and the pain was enough to blacken the world and tear a ragged cry from her lips. If he ......... No, there were no "If" about it, Jareth would die, and she would be the one who had killed him ......... Because she had not been strong enough to save him, and keep him safe. It all just felt so pointless now that he was lost to her, life had lost its glory, at the most ironic of times. To feel so desolate and weary of life, now that death seemed to be beyond her, just felt wrong. 

Reaching up Sarah's fingers unconsciously traced the thin chain her blank sigil hung from, feeling each smooth link as it passed under her cold skin. It all seemed so distant now, like some teenage dream. Had it not been for the many marks and changes, Sarah would indeed have thought it so. But the aching emptiness that resided where her heart had beaten just short a week ago, was a constant and cruel reminder. 

Pressing her head against the cold glass, Sarah fought the traitorous sobs as they shook her shoulders, but it was in vain. It simply hurt too much. 

“ Jareth...... why? ..... goddess I miss you so fucking much, Please.... I just want to see you one last time....... Just.....”

A soft knock on the door whipped Sarah's head up:” Go Away Steve!!!.... We are sleeping....take your keg and shove it right up your a....”

“ It's not Steve my Lady, it is I Shiver..... I .......”

She was running across the room, to rip the door open before Shiver had finished speaking.

“ Shiver?! How.... why, I thought that the gates were closed.... wait, did  J areth surrender? Has he come to see reason, oh please sweet goddess he sent you didn't he?... Shiver? “

The look on Shiver's face stopped her dead. He was pale and obviously exhausted to death, his eyes dark and brimming with pain, sorrow, and a host of unspoken words.

“Shiver ? Please, What aren't you telling me?”

“ My Lady please, may I...may we, enter?”

“  W e?  W ho are we? ... I mean yes.... come in”: Ripping the door open Sarah stepped back to allow the tall willowy figure to enter.

There was a soft rustling of bedding, as Lilly sat up in her bed sleepily rubbing her eyes :” Hey what's up Sarah, who's this dude? .... whoa, is he GREEN? I.. wait, why is he green?! oh god  h e's a goblin Right!! oh this is so cool.... So are you here to bring Sarah back to her king?.... Hey what’s that? !”

M oving aside, Shiver held the door open, as if letting someone else in, only there didn't seem to be anyone.

At first....

Closing the door firmly behind him, Shiver turned and nodded to the thin air:” It is safe now.”

Reality split like a curtain, to let the enormous figure dressed like a swashbuckler in red leather, step out.

“Didymus!!!! “: Sarah's voice filled with  s urprise as she stared at her red furred friend and knight:” But what are you doing here?  A nd what is that you are holding?.... oh goddess is that..”

Tears thick and heavy instantly filled her eyes, as Sarah realized who it was that Didymus held so gentl y . Her hands shook as she carefully drew the crimson cloak wrapped around him aside, to reveal Jareth's deathly pale face.

“ Oh goddess, no please don't be dead, please..”

“  R est assured my queen, our king still draws breath, though his time is fast drawing to an end. It was the wish of our great earth mother that we bring him here to be by thy side, in this his......, my lady?”

Sarah's hands were gently cradling Jareth's icy face, her full attention locked on his closed eyes as she whispered:” Jareth please, open your eyes and look at me, I know that you can hear me....come on my love, you can do this for me. ...”

But there was no reaction,  not even the tiniest flutter of those impossible long and dark lashes. Sarah's eyes never stopped looking for even the slightest sign that he had heard her, as she said:” Didymus put him on my bed... Jareth? Please. .. Jareth you can't leave me like this. ..”

Standing back, Sarah watched with anxious eyes as Jareth's limp form was laid gently on her narrow box bed, and the cloak pulled back revealing the torn bloodstained clothes beneath. The world bleed away, as Sarah sat down beside him, with her heart in her throat. He looked dead, his naturally light coloured skin paled to a ghoulish transparent yellowish grey, reminiscent of a horror movie zombie, with blood and black ichor staining the corners of his raw, burnt looking lips.  Treading her fingers through his cold sweaty tresses, Sarah whispered:” Oh goddess, what happened to him?”

“ Titania betrayed him most cruelly, and when he valiantly refused her... she “: Didymus hands trembled ever so slightly as he reached down, and pulled lightly on the already ripped fabric of Jareth's once white poet shirt, exposing his barely moving chest to the moonlit room. Dry blood stained his skin, hiding the deep lacerations, but Sarah didn't have to see to know what it was that Didymus was showing her, she knew the smell of raw wounds by now.

“ She cut him?”

“ Aye my lady ..... but that is not all my Queen, she, Titania .... poured poison down his throat when Lord Hoggle refused to allow her army passage ....... She...It...He .....”

Sarah's eye's never left Jareth's pallid face, as Didymus spoke in a softly hushed voice:” ... It was iron..... He is dying my queen, and with him, our very world....”

She heard the  L lwynog knight's words, yes the underground would die, but that meant nothing to her, all she heard was:”  _ Jareth is Dying....Dying..... Dying” _ : The word screaming through her mind.

“ Jareth ? please, Jareth wake up my love please..... There is so much I need to tell you.... you can ’ t n...... you can't let me love you and then ...... Die....”

Her finger's stroked his silky cheeks gentl y as she pleaded with him, but it didn't appear to register, as she stared helplessly down at his pain marked face. Sweat covered him in a light sheen, and his eyes jerked from side to side beneath his closed eyelids. Anguish filled her as she carefully traced one of the long lacerations. Twice she had called him and twice had he come, each time in pain and needing her to save him. But this time there would no saving him. This time she would be forced to watch him die, and it all but crushed her heart.

Lacing their fingers together Sarah brought his hand to her lips, pressing a desperate kiss against his cold skin:” Please Jareth ... look at me .... please...”

“.... Forgive me .... I Failed .... I ....”

Jareth's voice was barely audible, as he whispered through pale white lips, flinching weakly as Sarah grasped his hand tighter pressing it against her furiously pounding heart. 

“ No love you didn't fail us, we failed you, we... I should have known, I should have. ..”: gazing lovingly into his gold and aqua eyes, Sarah cupped his chin, as the world around them seemed to vanish. Nothing mattered but the fact that he was here, with her, even if it was to die, she would commit every tiny detail to her memory, as she pulled him gentl y up to rest in her lap.

“ My queen we came as fast as... My queen?”

“  S sch  l eave them alone .. Shiver right?,  C ome on, sit down you look tired ”: Turning towards the softly spoken voice, Shiver blinked as he stared down at a beautiful goblin girl. Only she wasn't, her skin and eyes fairly screamed human up at him, but her features were those of a beautiful goblin. 

Her expressive eyes twinkled she flashed him a sad and tired smile, and squeezed his left upper arm lightly in sympathy.

Then that light touch shifted, and became a softly commanding grip on his elbow, that steered him to sit on her still sleep warm bed. As she turned her pale eyes on Sir Didymus who seemed to be intent on curling into himself as he stood staring out of the window, with his back to the room. Lilly wanted to say something, to offer her sympathy, yet the desolate expression on the huge fox's face silenced her, nothing she could ever say, would be able to make any of this even the least bit more bearable. 

Gently running her thumb along a shallow cut on Jareth's cheek, Sarah fought a losing battle with the tears burning behind her eyes as she meet his. The look in his eyes was an equal mix of pain and relief as his pale gaze took her in, cutting of her jumbled words with it's strength:” I love... you... my precious. ... I..never...wanted. ...”

It obviously hurt him, to make his burned throat produce the words he so desperately wanted, and yet he pushed through that anguish as he stuttered:” Titania.. she.. I tried to. ..stop. .Her. ... I...”: sucking in shallow breaths between each word.

“ S sch my love save your strength, just lay here and let me hold you, it doesn't matter anymore, all that matters are that you are here now, you are here...and.... I will ..... never .....”

Tears flowed down Sarah’s cheeks in heavy rivulets, as she stuttered to a miserable halt, unable to utter the words that were so obviously a lie. Because, no she could not keep him here, that much was obvious. 

“It is... all right, my...precious... I am ready. ...I must.....atone for.....my....my.....flaws”

Tear fell on his cold skin like warm summer rain, as Sarah lost the battle against them. And his hand trembled as it reached her wet cheek, gentl y wiping at the tears streaming freely, even though he knew that he couldn’t hope to stem their flow. Not now at least. 

“ Do not weep Precious... it is no so bad... yes I will leave you, but... our kingdom will gain... a queen the likes of whom has never been seen before.... you will keep our people safe....and in time...you will find ...love...again. You will be happy again....for us.”

Shaking her head, as she pressed her hand over his, relishing in the feeling of his skin against her own, Sarah sighed:” No there will be no other love for me, you are my all...Please, Jareth don’t leave me, I can ’ t do this... not alone....”

“ I ...know my love.. but there is..... no choice....You are...Strong....”

“No you are the strong one Jareth...”

Her softly spoken words filled him with their warmth, as he fervently wished that they had been true, but they weren't and now...

Gasping around the mounting pressure, Jareth struggled to keep his eyes open. Time was running out, his life was measured in faint breaths now, and if he was to give Sarah his final gift he would have to do it now. Gazing into her sorrow filled eyes, he released his grip on his soul, letting it dive into the barren abyss where his magic had rested. 

There at the very bottom of his core, lay the pitiful remains of what had once been a vast ocean of shimmering magic. There was so little left, barely enough for this last thing that he had to do. Grasping hold, Jareth held those faint dying embers close, as he coaxed them back to life. Power flowed through his body pushing the iron back, and for the briefest of moments he felt complete and strong again. 

Smiling softly, at the look of confusion in Sarah's eyes. Jareth ripped his core open, letting the raw and wild magic coursing through the aboveground fill him with its scorching strength. It was too much, and yet not enough. Pain lanced through him anew as the iron flowing through his veins fought the magic that was burning him up, but he could not stop now, this was his last chance, and he had to succeed. 

Keeping his rapidly crumpling core open, Jareth pulled in enough power that if felt like he was bursting and drowning all at once. The sheer glorious agony of it, all that he could feel as he forced the wild untamed magic to bow to his will, and absorb all that he poured into it.

A crystal bright and flawless, fell from his fingers, to float graceful as a bubble in front of Sarah. A final offering of love.

“ What is that?”:  S he whispered, her fingers trailing over its perfect surface.

They both knew this dance, but that did not make it any less painful, as he murmured softly: A crystal.. But if you.. you turn it this way.... And look....into...it.........

“ It will show me my dreams?”: Sarah finished quietly as Jareth's voice failed him.  H er fingers trailing softly over his face:” But it is not a gift for an ordinary girl, now is it....”

“ No it is... a gift for...a queen.....my...queen....”

A weak shu dd er passed through him, drawing a silent moan from his lips, as the last wisps of his power dripped from the open wound, that was all that remained of his tired soul.... Time had run out, this last gift had been given, and now ... now he would die. But at least he would be in her arms.

“ Jareth no....Please don't leave me....don’t make me face the world all alone. ....”: Her arms tightened around him, grounding him, with her strength, as the world lost its clarity and turned to dark shadows. All faded, all but her eyes, they still shone like brilliant emeralds as her crystal tears bathed his fading skin with their heat.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, so many thoughts and feelings he wanted to share, but his numb lips and burning throat refused to form the necessary words, and all that came forth was a soft:” ... Love....I.. Love..”

The darkness flowed in around his mind like a whispered wind across his spirit, or the fingers of a mother, soothing his agony away. 

And as a last smile creased his lips, he gazed lovingly into the eyes of the only woman he had ever loved. 

And wishing that this one moment could last forever ....His world turned black.....

And that was it. 

The death of her world as Jareth's mismatched eyes lost their bright glow, and closed, with the barest of exhales.

The king is dead..... Long live the goblin king......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆☆A/N☆☆
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yes she did.....


	29. My Kingdom As Great

 

Clinging to the cold limp form in her arms, Sarah wanted to scream, needed to scream with a strength that physically hurt. Yet the pain was so strong that no there was no sound, the wail caught in her throat, stifled by the very sorrow she sought to give voice. And all she could do was sob violently as she clung to him, willing the faint tortured agonal breaths his body drew to continue.

Anguish consumed her like icy fire, cocooning her until she was blind to all but the pain of her broken heart. So immersed in her world of sorrow was she, that she didn't register that a midnight raven flew from the shadows above their window, and landed softly on their dorm room floor in a flurry of beating wings and crimson magic. Nor did she see it when that midnight bird threw its wings wide, and became a tall regal crone, clad in pure ebony shadows, with eyes of blackest black and wispy hair of the whitest white.

“Winters hag..”

Giving a faint bow, the weathered crone trained those haunting pitch black eyes on Shiver, as he huddled on the bed beside Lilly, gentl y pushing the shocked girl back, shielding her, with his own body.

The sight made Shivers breath catch, this was not the genteel spirit of Morgaine standing  before them, this was not the woman who had lovingly cradled Jareth and later Shiver in their infancy and childhood.

This was the creature who stalked the pitched winter darkness, claiming those unwary or arrogant enough to enter her domain.

The ancient taker of the dead.

And yet bright red tears still rolled from her jet black eyes, to stain her deeply line cheeks a deep crimson, as she stared at Shiver, before turning to the huddled forms almost hidden by the darkness.

No word passed between them, as Sarah raised red rimmed and puffy eyes to glare defiantly at the tall imposing goddess, as Morgaine floated silently across the room, to stand by the bed.

“ No not yet, you can ’ t have him, not yet..”

“But I must child, his body is spent, and his soul must go to the great mother of us all. It is what must be done child...”: Her voice was dark and smooth like ebony silk or a summer night, but it also held an edge that was the razor claws of a hidden predator, or the knife that struck unseen.

“No! I don’t care..”: Gentl y laying Jareth back on the bed, Sarah rose to her full and horribly unimposing height as she gripped her glowing crystal tightly and drew her power around herself like a coronation robe:” He is mine as I am his, and you hag of winter, who carries the dead on her raven wings will not touch him yet, he is still mine.” 

It was a sight that none of the three spectators had ever thought that they would live to see, as Sarah small, fragile and utterly human stood like a  im passable barrier between, the dying king and the goddess of death and winter. At first there was nothing to distinguish her from any of the millions of other mortal women, but then the crimson light of her dark flame flared in the depths of her emerald eyes. Only Sarah's eyes didn't glow with the darkflame, they blazed, the flames so bright and violent they turned blue and silver, illuminating the markings that sprang into existence, covering the area around her eyes in an intricate pattern of gold, silver white and deep blue. Morgaine might be the goddess of death, but this was no mere mortal, this was the full fury of the Goblin Queen....

“I am Sarah, Queen of the Labyrinth, mistress of the underground, and your queen. And I say to you that you will not take him yet, for he still owes a debt of three hours which he stole. And I will have what is mine”

Only Sarah saw the small fragile smile of relief on Morgaine’s face, as the crone dropped into a graceful bow of  ( obeisance ) , that was so at odds with her aged appearance:” It shall be as my queen commands, three hours hence I shall return to claim that which cannot live. Three hours my queen, and not even you will be able to hold back the will of our earth mother.”

Nodding Sarah gestured vaguely for the crone to rise:” Three hours in the underground, and after that time you may collect that which cannot live. On my word as queen. Now leave us for much must be done and the night is vanning.”

There was a flurry of feathers and shadows as the crone became the raven once more, and speed off through the shadows.

Silence reigned as two knights and one girl struggled to comprehend what the newly formed creature before them had just done. It seemed completely and utterly ridicul ou s that Sarah, tiny slender Sarah, with her mass of ebony hair still in disarray from sleep, and wearing nothing but rumbled sleep shorts and a tee, had just sent death packing without its prey. 

It was Shiver who was first to move, and break the spell. Leaping to his feet, Shiver crossed the room on trembling legs, and threw himself on his knees before his fearsome queen, as he gazed up at her with utter adoration:” My queen, command me. If my life may buy life then take it..”

Resting a small hand on Shiver’s slumped shoulder, Sarah smiled at him through the glowing veil of her power, as the flames slowly grew less intense, yet retained their strange tricolour: “No Shiver, not your life, mine...”

“ No No, not like that”: Holding up her hands in a placating gesture, as she saw Shiver’s terrified expression, Sarah continued:” I must bind myself to him even tighter than before, but first, we must go somewhere else, somewhere I have not been to yet, except for in my dreams.” 

“ Sarah what the hell just happened?  D id you just ask death to fuck off?” : Kneeling on her rumpled bed, clutching the hem of her favourite tee, Lilly looked at her roomie with completely new eyes. The Sarah she had known w as gone, and in her place stood a thoroughly terrifying woman who could apparently make death obey her, that was to be completely honest rather frightening.  W etting her dry lips, Lilly asked:” And what’s with the crystal?  Y ou pick it up and suddenly you go all fire-eyed and scary...”

Looking down at the now dark crystal, Sarah smiled lovingly, like a mother to a favourite child as the crystal melted into her skin:” It is our memories, three thousand years of living secret lives with each other, all here.. That’s how I knew...How I remembered...”

“ Remembered what my lady? “: Didymus voice was soft as he looked to his queen as if seeing her for the very first time.

“It will be better to simple show you all. Do you trust me? Truly trust me?”

“ Unto death my queen surely thou wouldst know this....”

“  W ith my life and body my queen...”

“  O h hell no I'm not going all fealty swearing on your ass there sister, but yeah you know I trust you.”

Smiling at their replies, Sarah raised her hand, and let a new crystal form at her fingertips. And without a word she let it dance around her hands in intricate patterns, just as Jareth had done for her, before setting it on her desk and watching it take the shape of an hourglass where the silver sand flowed slowly upwards to fill the upper half: “When this runs out, Morgaine will return to claim those who cannot live, but there will be no one here who cannot live. I will make sure of that.... I. We have to hurry... “ 

Sarah felt their eyes on her as she plucked another crystal from the air, and held it delicately in her fingers, where it pulsed with a light that filled the room with strange moving shadows:” Sir Didymus, please will you carry him for me just one more time?”

“  M y queen I am eternally thine to command.” 

“ I am in debt to you, and in time I.. we will reward your loyalty.. “

Strong arms slipped under Jareth's limp form lifting him like a child, and resting his head against the wide shoulder of Didymus as the knight did his best to not jostle his dying king overly much. A sad smile forced its way onto Sarah's lips, as she watched Didymus and Shiver work quietly and quickly to adjust the cloak and blankets until they were satisfied that they covered Jareth completely. It took a few minutes, before Shiver final ly stepped back and nodded as a sign that they were ready. 

She didn’t speak, all she did was close her eyes and draw on the raw power that swirled so readily around her. Power swelled the triple cores within her, until they throbbed and pulsed on the verge of bursting, and yet she was not finished. Opening her eyes Sarah smiled as her lips parted, and song burst forth. Haunting inhuman notes spilled from her lips as she moulded the raw life and power into something more, with nothing but her voice. 

Reality moved, that was the only words for it, as time and space folded in around the small group, creating a glittering golden cave. But Sarah was blind to its unearthly beauty, as she knelt on the uneven floor, her entire body swaying and undulating as she wove the strands of magic into a tapestry that only she could see. Colours began to snake across the rough walls, in glittering bands of light so bright that none of the others could gaze upon them without bringing tears to their eyes. It was like standing inside a glittering crystal as the sun filled it with its radiance.

And then as the light and pressure of the swirling power had grown to the point where it threatened to rip the three cores apart inside of her, did she release it as she flung her arms wide and send the walls careering outwards in massive golden shards, revealing the utter blackness behind them. Gone was the cave, and surrounding them now was nothing but the darkness of a starless winter night, darkness and Sarah's haunting song. 

Fear radiated off the tiny group as they pressed tighter together, trying to draw comfort from each others presence, as the darkness around them seemed to move and solidify. 

Sarah's song, was the only sound heard. And as they pressed against each other, it changed becoming soft and light, like the air at the very first dawn. Light began to grow, as if coaxed forth by the gentler sound, it lit up the far horizon, casting a soothing multi coloured hue on the flat plain that were slowly becoming visible. 

And then the song changed character again, growing smooth, yet wild, a mix of wild untamed screams like the howls of a storm, and the soft soothing singsong of the calm ocean. Lilly starred in open wonder as light reflected off of a distant sea, that rolled ever closer in tsunami sized waves of glittering crystal water. 

It was by far the most amazing thing that Lilly had ever seen, as the waves pushed closer and closer before stopping just far enough away that they could hear the soft whisper of water over sand. Calm silvery water stretched out towards the seemingly endless horizon just as the light let its rays be seen painting the rose and gold tinted sky with a rainbow burst of colours that Lilly didn't even have names to describe. Strong fingers closed on her slim shoulders holding her with a surprising care as Shiver whispered reverently: “And my Kingdom as great. .. I understand it now. . oh Jareth, how I wish that you could see this...”

Resting a reassuring hand on Shivers, Lilly whispered:” He will, Sarah just told death to fuck of f and now she is playing one up on god, and are creating a world in less than seven days.. I'm convinced that she is gonna find a way...”

“ I...”

The ground shook cutting of f their hushed whispers as the song of water became something dark and deep, like the grounding groan of bedrock moving. Staring in open mouthed wonder, the three companions watches as the still night shrouded horizon behind them changed, growing at first uneven,  and then as the song rose to a fervent pitch,  j agged as mountains shot from the ground with a ripping scream of stone torn apart. The tremors grew to the point where all that held Lilly on her feet, were, Shiver's arms around her waist and his stubborn refusal to let the m fall to the heaving ground. 

The earth ’ s movements grew faster and more violent as the mountains stopped growing, and tree's began erupting rapidly around them, shooting straight up until it seemed that their reaching branches were touching the very sky. 

Once more Sarah's song changed, and this time it became feral and wild, as the screeches of wild birds mixed with the call of large pack animals, fleeing the growling roar of the hunting predators. Her body moving in graceful time with the haunting song, as the shadows came alive and shadow beasts of every size and shape dragged themselves from the shadows of the trees and speed off in a wave of life and movement. 

To Lilly it seemed that hours or even days had passed when Sarah finally stilled, letting her song be carried by the wind, to the new-born world, as she slumped forward.

“ Sarah ?”

Kneeling in the now knee deep snow, Sarah sighed, as if waking up from a dream, and turned tired eyes, that were all but swallowed up by the silver, blue, gold and green pattern surrounding them, to the small group. 

“This is my kingdom, and it is as great. .. come on there is a cabin behind these tree's. .. and..”

Rising, Sarah brushed the snow from her soft leather leggings and knee high fur edged boots, before pulling her fur lined thigh length jacket into place. Turning to the group, Sarah couldn't keep a smirk from curling her lip as she watched Lilly's expression of utter surprise as she realized that her sleep wear had changed into the twin of the warm leather and fur clothes that Sarah now wore. Grinning, Sarah shook her head as Lilly’s mouth opened and closed like an air drowning fish's. Lilly had just witnessed the birth of a new world, she had seen it with her own eye's as Sarah had sent death away, and sung life into a new world... and still the thing that first occurred to Lilly to say was:” What the Hell !!  W hen did you change my clothes. ..dammit Sarah that was my favourite pj's... and why does this have to look like I walked straight out of krull or something. .. It's ... Oh Sarah is he?”

The happy smirk had gone, melting off Sarah's face as she moved slowly, hesitantly through the snow to stand in front of Sir Didymus. Her eye's intend on his still burden, as she reached out fearfully and traced the sharp line of Jareth's jaw with the back of her fingers, her heart shuttering at the utter lack of response.

He was still, completely still, only the faint sigh of the breath that he should not be drawing, showed that her victory over death still stood. Yet right in that moment, it seemed so very far from the victory, that she was hoping to gain. 

“No, he still.... Lives, but, only just. Come follow me.” 

Turning sharply on her heel, Sarah quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes as she walked from the clearing and was swallowed up by the snow covered forest. 

The trees here were tall and closely resembled the pine and redwood that Sarah had always loved, and the underbrush consisted mainly of a big leafed bush that sported leaves of a bright velvety red, as well as big clusters of blackish berries. Running a mitten clad hand over her hair, Lilly sighed and pushed through the thick s h rubs.  T his was just too surreal for her to cope with. And so she focused her attention on the tall goblin in front of her, noting the slight limp, and the way he heavily favoured using his right hand, whenever something barred his path. Even from back here, it was obvious that he was hurt, exhausted and valiantly trying to hide both it from Sarah and the huge fox. Sighing Lilly smiled to herself, apparently men were the same regardless of species.. Well if he was that determined to keep it from the others then Lilly could keep a secret, besides sharing a secret with him might turn out to be a good idea, he was after all rather cute, despite being all green. And she had no idea how long they were gonna be stuck here.

A soft grunt of pain cut through Lilly’s private musing, as Shiver's left thigh was slapped by an errant branch, causing him to stumble, and only just catch himself against the rough bark of a huge redwoodish looking tree, before his leg caved under him. 

Four swift strides brought her even with him, letting her wrap an arm around his waist, without a word. Keeping her grip, light but firm, Lilly smiled up at the surprised look in the strangely attractive alien face, as she slipped his arm over her shoulder, taking the weight off of his injured leg. Her smile only widened as he nodded his gratitude, and took the first tentative step, leaning on her for support.

The trek through the woods was a short one, yet the strain of trudging through loosely packed snow, left them all breathing hard, as they finally exited the treeline. 

Ice and snow stretched out in front of them in a smooth unbroken sheet of white, that seemed to lead their eye's straight to the large stone and timber lodge, which sat with perfect ease against the majestic mountains which framed it. 

The plateau was large, with a good mile or two down a gentle slop e to the foothills of the mountains. Here a wide slow moving river, wandered peacefully through the land to a steep cliff top from where it cascaded into the ocean below.  It was  an  utterly breathtaking place to build a lodge, and yet Sarah didn't spare the spectacular view a single glance as she lead the small group, towards the awaiting sanctuary.

 

* * *

Gentl y running her fingers through his lifeless hair Sarah sup p ressed a sob, as the icy feel of his skin soaked into her hand.

His skin had turned the deathly white of a fresh corpse, and had it not been for the faint rise and fall of his chest, there would have been nothing, no movement whatsoever to indicate that she was not cradling a corpse. But then in a sense she was.

Jareth was here, yet not, his soul remained caught on the cusp of life and death, held there by the words and will of the Goblin Queen. Running her fingers lovingly over his still face, she allowed a sad smile to press through her tears as she felt a tiny spark pass between them. A gentle reminder that he was not gone, only teetering on the edge, and she could still feel him as he reached out to her. Yes he was still there, waiting for her to mend the damage done to him and restore him once more. And she would not  f ail him.

Pressing the palm of her hand over the fluttering pulse in the centre of his faintly rising chest Sarah let a thin tendril of magic pass into the void of Jareth's core. Only to find nothing but the shattered remains’ of his cores, horror filling her as she shifted through the pieces. 

Even now she could feel the remnants of the aboveground magic on the shards it had shattered, as he sacrificed the last of himself, to gift her with the memories of the dream's they had shared. Letting her magic s m ooth the sharp edges and melt them back together, she poured his.... no ... no longer just his, theirs... She poured their magic into the shards. 

But so much had shattered, and for a few fear laden minutes Sarah doubted that she would be able to heal the millions of shards, there were simply so many and the iron in his veins were fighting her efforts to rebuild what had been broken, breaking what she had joined into even smaller pieces.

Pulling back, Sarah felt her body solidify around her once more, as she opened her eyes, to meet the worried gaze of Didymus and Shiver, as they knelt on the opposite side of the bed.

“ I can't.. I can't restore his magic as long as there is this much iron in his system.. “: The words physically hurt her, as she saw the, fragile hope in Shivers eyes die.

“Then there is nothing that we may do to restore him to us?”

Running her hands over her tired face, Sarah looked down at Jareth's serene face: I don't know..... Had he been human I would have slapped him into dialysis, and given him a chelating agent, in the hopes of purging his system, before his liver, and or brain took too much damage. But I  h ave no idea how this would affect a fey such as he...

“Pray forgive mine shameful ignorance, but what is this diallysys that thou speakst of mine queen?”

\- It's Dialysis.......And its when you use a machine to clean your blood for you, because your liver or kidneys can't.

Listening to Sarah's explanation with an intense look of concentration on his face, Didymus licked his lips nervously and offered:” Thus what must be done is first drawing the poison from his flesh ? “

Nodding Sarah sighed : “Yes”

Bolstered by his new grasp on the situation, Didymus pushed on :” I may have knowledge of a cure which might offer the slightest of hopes. But a warning must be given, it comes with a most horrible price.”

Light filled both Sarah and Shivers eyes as Didymus tentative words registered.

“ Please  S ir Didymus if you know anything that might help us. “

Bowing his head, Didymus said:” As you wish mine lady.... We must use our magic to push the vile iron into one limb..... t he iron will thus destroy the limb, but if done correctly it may save the life of the victim even with the permanent damage ......”

“  A nd if we bungle this ???”

“ Then Jareth, our Lord and king will assuredly perish, as surely as he will if we do not possess the necessary fortitude to endure these tribulations.”

Giving a mirthless laugh, Sarah ran a trembling hand through Jareth's hair:” Yeah but we are not the ones losing an arm or a leg, now are we?”

Shaking his head in sorrow Didymus, stared at the still figure between them:” Mine lady thine words ring the purest truth.. Ours is not to bear the sacrifice, but to decide whether he must.. It seems a most cruel burden, but one from which we cannot shy away.”

Horror was slowly but surely numbing her mind as she stared blindly into space, a million thought's speeding haphazardly through her mind. 

The first thought that took hold of her mind was a very whiny sounding:”  _ It's not fair!!!!” _

Which was instantly followed by the memory of Jareth in the tunnel, his eyes sparkling with dark amusement, as he drawled coolly :” You say that so often, I wonder what your basis of comparison..........”

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes, as she remembered how vibrantly full of life he had been. So strong and commanding, even despite those atrocious leggings that her own hormone driven teenage mind had forced him to wear.

Leaning forward she rested her weary head on his cold, still arm, as she clung to his limp hand. She wanted him back,  s he wanted her powerful king to tower over her again, all dark and frightening and take her breath away with his savage golden beauty. Holding onto that image, Sarah forced her mind to alter it removing first a leg, and then an arm from the powerful figure. 

The loss of a leg didn't diminish him, but it would impair on his ability to move. No the only choice could be an arm, but which?

Letting her mind travel back through the thousands of new, or was that old memories?.....Sarah tried to remember which was his dominant hand. Memory after memory, paraded past her inner eye of Jareth twirling a crystal around his right hand, as he imbued it with power and magic. 

A heavy sigh escaped her, as she locked eyes with first Didymus and then Shiver:” We take the left arm, and may the goddess grant that he lives to either hate or forgive me, I don't care which, just as long as he lives.....”

 


	30. The First Cut

  


“ Love.... I love..... “

_ “I love you Sarah, I always have and I always will, you are my queen and my all, forever...” _

Darkness swallowed his world as his mind screamed the words he wanted Sarah to hear. But it was too late as he was pulled from his body and into a numb darkness.

The starless sky surrounded him, cradling him safely like a mother's arms, time had no meaning here as he drifted gently towards a subtle golden glow. The light was warm and soft like the light of a summer ’ s day, and it called him to it with a sirens soft voice as Jareth allowed his mind to follow that call. 

His mind drifted along long twisting paths as he neared the light. Snippets of thoughts and dreams flickering through his mind, mingling with his memories until he could no longer distinguish between them .

Light flared and he found himself a child once more, sitting curled up in Morgaine’s lap her silken fingers idly carting through his long hair as she read the tale of the world ’ s creation from the great tome, held up by the two winged hag's kneeling before them. Relaxing into her warm frame, he let the soothingly familiar words wrap themselves around his bruised and broken mind. Time flowed endlessly, as Jareth dosed contently .

The soft hand had stopped it's slow caress, as Morgaine gentl y gripped his chin and tipped his face upwards, to meet her black within black eye's, his breath hitching in his throat as he reali z ed with a start that it was no memory, and nor was it a dream. 

“  M other? “

“ Y es child....”

Wetting his lips nervously, Jareth meet her serene gaze:” Have I passed on??”

“No child, you have not, not yet.  Y ou teeter on the cusp of life, Sarah would not let you pass on. She has called in your debt of three hours once stolen.”

Nodding, Jareth let her words sink in before he whispered timidly:”  W hy did you attack me?  W hy did you send Gafael to kill Sarah?”

Sadness and truth filled her pitch black eyes:” I did not my son, and Gafael passed some three years past..... or so I believed ..... I do not know how he managed to stave of his final end ... but he did and I shu dd er to think what might have happened to us all had Sarah not been strong enough to call the Labyrinth for help ...”

His eyes glittered with lethal rage as he growled:” Titania that serpentine whore !!!.....”

“  Y es I fear so....”

“ Does Sarah suspect??”

Smiling a proud knowing  s mile, Morgaine nodded:” I believe so, she is truly a very observant young woman .....”

Nodding sadly Jareth leaned his child ’ s body against Morgaine's warm shoulder silently enjoying the feeling of safety that her arms instilled. Silence wrapped around them cocooning them in this private world, as time stretched once more, until Jareth shifted again, looking up into Morgaine's sorrow filled eye's :” Are we truly here ?  O r is this my mind trying to ease my passing?”

“ Once more the answer is both yes and no, We are both here, and yes you are dying, yet this is a dream and you are not yet dead. “

Nodding Jareth took in the truth of her words, before sighing: ”I will have to return won't I?”

“  O nly if they should chance upon a way to cleanse your body of the poison that is killing you . . ....”

It was as if Morgaine's words had been heard through the veil, as a soft voice called desperately:” Jareth no! Please stay with me.... please Jareth come back to me... please.... you have to fight..... you can ’ t just give up !!!”

The warm scene melted away, leaving the pair to float in the numb body less void.

“ She calls me once more after all I said and did, still she calls to me.... she fights for me..”

“ She loves you true Jareth... Do you love her?”

He didn’t answer, there was no need to as he let his soul be pulled back, away from the be ck oning golden light and back towards the crushing weight of his broken body.

  


* * *

  


It hurt, fiery pain filled him, covering his entire body in a fine mesh of pure agony. Gasping for air Jareth fought desperately to inflate lungs that felt like they had been flooded with boiling oil and molten metal.

The void had been black and devoid of all feelings, but this new world was a bright agonising cacophony of light and sound and pain. Pain was everywhere and everything, his skin burned as if he had been buried in red-hot iron, the heat unbearable, against the acidic ice that was his bones. It hurt, it hurt so fiercely that he could do nothing but howl in anguish as the scorching hands holding his limbs down send searing bursts of power through his body, pushing waves of caustic iron through his flesh to condense inside his left hand. Everything boiled down to the flaring agonising pulse from the hands up through his body to the void of pure undiluted pain that was his arm and hand.

Coughing he thrashed, he couldn’t help it, but it made no difference as more power was pushed through him causing him to arch off the hard cold surface he was lying on and screech once more until he ran out of breath.

The cadence of the pulses seemed to rise, giving him less and less time to ride the mounting waves of burning agony, pushing him to his limit. And just as he became convinced that the pain would send him reeling back into the darkness that waited at the edge of his brutali z ed consciousness, an angel appeared to chase the darkness back with her cool fingers as she bathed his searing body in her icy tears of mercy. 

Forcing his eyes to look at her, through the veil of tears pouring down his face, his first thought was :” Sarah....”

But it couldn’t, be, the female was wrong, her face too triangular, and her colours were too grey and dull. But that instantly lost all importance as she ran a cloth over his chest wiping the blistering ichor away before it could eat more of his skin away. 

Fresh cool cloths were lain on his forehead, pressed against his frantically pulse points or used to bathe his skin when the iron in his body ate through it. The cycle repeating itself again and again, and all the while the pain in his left hand grew until it felt like the ball of agony that had once been his hand, would devour him. 

It was too much for him to endure, and yet he had no choice as the hands holding him down pulsed once more, bathing him in fresh waves of agony stronger than before. 

The world went still, complete and utterly still, as the hands left him. Blinking slowly it took him a few minutes to realize that someone was lifting his left arm, slipping what felt like soft leather around it, tightening it just above his elbow. 

“ Wha. what....”: Sweet goddess but his throat hurt as he croaked out the barely audible words. 

“Ssch don't worry yourself,  here, drink. “

The voice, he knew it, just as he knew the touch of her soft familiar hand as she lifted his head, allowing her to pour a sweet tasting liquid into his mouth, rinsing the metallic tang of his own blood away. 

The pain lessened slightly as Sarah gentl y caressed his cold skin, letting him focus on her tired face. Dark circles peaked out through the four coloured markings of, sorrow and fear filled grey, yellow, purple and black.  

Four colours, no one had four coloured markings. 

Yet all that filled Jareth's mind as he floated slowly back into unconsciousness was just how beautiful it made her.

Images of Sarah smiling and laughing floated around him in the darkness, comforting him and chasing the throbbing unbearable agony back until it became a slow insistent ach e at the back of his mind. His mind that felt stretched and brittle as he dimly reali z ed that his body was being moved. His left arm extended fully, and the leather strapped around his elbow tightened again, until it bit into his flesh.

His elbow,  c huckling softly to himself Jareth wondered why they would bother with strapping something around his elbow when there was no arm below it. Slowly he floated back into a drugged and distant consciousness, forms moved around him, their movements quick and precise as they followed Sarah's quiet but assertive directions.  

“Knife.....”

“Light a fire in the hearth”

“Hold him...”

“ We need to tie it off......”

“Lilly heat the flat iron for cauterization ....”

“Forgive me Jareth...” 

Forgive her ?  W hy would he forgive her, she had done not h ing to hurt him, she had saved his life and it had been painful yes. But it was a price, that he was still willing to pay for being alive. Why would she.... ?

Strong hands grabbed him, and dark shapes vaguely recognisable as Shiver and Didymus leaned in to hold him down as something slimy and cool was rubbed on the arm that was no longer there. Blinking lazily Jareth turned his head, towards the strange movement at his left arm, his brow furrowed in confusion, as he watched Sarah fuss over what looked like a burned branch. 

Only the flaking blackened sticks twitched fascinating him with their jerky movements. Why was she making rotting sticks move? And why was she staring at it as if it were alive and ....... 

Leaning further over the sticks, Sarah blocked of Jareth's view, making it impossible for him to see what she was doing as agony flared up his arm. Arching his back as a sobbing broken cry slipped from his raw lips, Jareth felt his world shattered into a million blackened and bloody pieces. Again.. and again...

Gasping for air that would not come he whimpered and gagged on the stench of iron burned skin and rotting flesh that assaulted him, and a horrid reali z ation dawned on him. 

It was  h is hand,  h is fingers that looked like burnt rotting sticks as the dead flesh flaked off, like oily black snow.

The cold gleam of steel flashed like lightning from the naked curved blade in her hand. Dread filled him as the cold realization struck, and he screamed in panic:” Oh goddess no..... please.... no...... Sarah not you..... Please.... not ...you”

Words tumbled from his lips, in a jumbled disconnected mess, as he fought futilely against the much greater strength of Shiver and Didymus and their harsh hands. He fought yet gained not h ing but more pain, until soft hands cradled his face keeping him still as the beautiful not goblin girl, forced him to look at her through the heavy veil of pain and scalding tears pouring from his eyes.

Her voice cutting through the thunderous sound of his own frantic panting and the pounding roar of his blood:” Jareth ....Look at me, we have to do this....”

_ “Do what!”:  _ His mind screamed, but he was too terrified to form the words.

“ Your hand is dead, and we have to take it, before the poison spreads again. Now drink this .... That’s good, when you wake up it will be all over I promise. .. It will be okay...Sssssch just rest, just... rest.”

Another warm cup was held against his lips, and its sweet content quickly poured into his mouth, forcing him to swallow or drown. He had barely swallowed the liquid before the world became a distant disjointed place, as he floated in and out of consciousness. 

The fear bled away as dreams and reality mingled, as he watched Sarah work with impressively precise movements, as she placed the first cut just three inches below his swollen elbow. Fresh pain lanced up his arm, but it somehow drowned in the ocean of agony that he was already floating through, and it turned into pale white flutter wings as he exhaled, blinding him as they scattered and illuminated everything in harsh blue light. 

Flowers, great many hued flowers erupted all around them as Sarah hit a vein and crimson blood covered her in a thick spray. Thick  v iscous blood that dripped of f her chin as she looked up at him through a mask of red, that was slowly morphing to become the face of a bugbear. 

Smiling slightly Jareth coughed and closed his eyes as visions of the bugbears at Morgaine's court played through his mind. Most had been tall and fearsome looking but sweet and playful, and most still remained good friends.

The distant pain in his arm changed, pulling him back and into his body with a choked gasp, as he reali z ed that the new sensation was the result of Sarah using a bone saw to sever the twin bones. The slow rasp of metal teeth biting into his bones, had Jareth weeping like a child as they sent wave upon wave of agitated sharp pain up through him.

Time slowed as each stroke of the saw bit deeper drawing more and more desperate cries from his raw throat. Then final l y after an eternity of ignored screams and garbled pleas, his world collapsed into a new eruption of colours and liquid shapes as he finally, mercifully drifted into oblivion.

  


* * *

  


Closing the door behind her, Lilly ran a cold hand over her burning eyes, and sighed. She was exhausted after two and a half days, of desperately fighting to cleanse Jareth's tortured flesh, of the virulent iron poison before the damage done to him became too extensive for them to heal. 

Entering the great room, Lilly sighed as she deposited the newest pile of soiled rags and towels on the floor beside the huge stone hearth. These too would be burnt no matter what the others said. She had been the one who had raced back and forth to the linen cupboard, and they had more than enough to spare. And so these would be given to the hungry fires.

Grabbing a fresh towel, Lilly briskly wiped the last black stains from her hands as she turned to the large rustic and very well stocked kitchen. They needed food, and since she was the only one without magic she would at least contribute with this much.

Kneeling down in front of a cupboard Lilly quickly pulled out a series of large stoneware pots as she planned the meal. Cooking had always been a favourite activity of hers and she couldn't help but feel excited by the prospect of cooking in a kitchen this nice. 

“This meat, it will not sustain us.”

The sound of Shivers hoarse nasal voice, cut though Lilly's quiet musings, startling her and causing her to jump and crack her forehead against the edge of the cold marble tabletop.

“ Ooww God fucking damn it, don't sneak up on people like that !!!  Y ou scared the  c rap out of me!

Giving her a wide rog u ish grin as he bowed to help her up,  S hiver said:” My sincerest apologies , my lady I shall try not to do so again.....”

There was a near electric jolt, as Lilly let Shiver take her hand and pull her to her feet, his hand swallowing  hers in its overly hot and heavily calloused palm, and for some reason the feeling of the rough skin against her own silken hand made her blush furiously. Staring down at their joined hand's, she licked her suddenly dry lips and spoke in a hushed whisper that only made her already impressive blush, deepen into an almost maroon colour:” Ahrm you said something .....  s omething about the.... Ahm meat ..... ? “ 

Nodding as he slowly, almost reluctantly, released her hand Shiver sighed deeply and leaned back against the opposite counter top:” Yes the meat is conjured, it has never lived thus, there is no goodness in it. No nutrition. It will fill but not feed us.”

“ What like rabbit? “ 

The smile lit his tired face:” Yes like rabbit.”  

Gods he looked ready to drop as he ran his fingers through his dreads, his green skin taking on a faint greyish tint before her very eyes, as he continued:” I will go out and hunt some meat for us whilst you prepare some bread.”

“ Alone? “: Disbelief pulsed off her in waves:”  Y ou look ready to drop, and your limp ha s n't improved, can you even walk that far? “

Shrugging Shiver didn't bother to put on a display. Lilly had already seen him limping, she had helped him as his leg gave out on their short journey to the lodge. She might not realize the true extent of his injuries, but she did obviously suspect that they were worse than he was letting them see. And rightly so . ...

He was still running on the adrenaline of the last few frantic days of fighting to save first his own and then Jareth's life. And it would not be long before even his goblin strength gave in, rendering him useless. Holding her gaze, Shiver felt his smile widen, as he spoke with a confidence that he really didn’t feel”: I don't have to, I can see my prey from here, I just need to keep down wind of them and get within range of this ....”

Shiver knew that he shouldn't do it, even before he did it but, he just couldn't help but want to impress her as he drew his gnome made crossbow and quiver of black steel bolt from the thin air. 

Surprise widened her already large eyes as she reached out to caress the intricate carvings gracing its elegant but powerful curves. 

“ But if you like you are more than welcome to accompany me. It won ’ t be a long hunt, and I may need aide in bringing the meat home...”

Letting the crossbow fall to hang by his side, before the trembling could be seen, Shiver reached out offering her his other hand:” Will you join me my lady?”

Nodding, Lilly smiled:”  Y eah all right, I can ’ t have you falling over out there, I mean who knows what kind of bogeymen Sarah ha s dreamed up to haunt these woods ..... She really scares me .”

Cocking his head Shiver looked at her curiously:” Has she not always been as she is? Strong willed, focused and willing to sacrifice her all for what she believes in? A fierce enemy to those who transgress against those she protects?”

“Well yes and no, she has always been a hell of a loyal friend, and in the year that I have known her, I've never seen her back down from a fight. But now, she's just so much more, so much more powerful and the way she carries herself now.... She is really a Queen , a goblin queen .....”

“ I know ... They can be frightening, but you must always remember, that though they may seem not to care, it is not because they are uncaring. It is because they bear the weight of rulership upon their shoulders.”

“ Y eah I guess, doesn’t make it any easier though ....”

“Nay my lady it does not.”

“Okay enough with the wimpy girl act if we are going hunting we better get going while Didymus and Sarah are still busy wrapping Jareth up. Besides it's almost dusk and we don’t want to miss that.... So you got another one of those crossbows? Oh Stop looking so surprised, I may not look like it but I do know how to hunt.” 

Gaping like a newly landed fish Shiver stared at the slender girl in the thin stained linen shirt and tight leather pants, who looked so painfully awkward, and tried to imagine her gliding through the dusk shrouded under brush as she read the tracks left by her unsuspecting prey. And strangely he had no problem seeing it.

“ I did not know that women of your realm were taught to hunt.”

Something that Shiver couldn't decipher passed through Lilly eyes like a shadow through water. Whatever it was, it was complicated as both remembered happiness and heart wrenching sorrow, played over her face.

“Yeah well not many of us do, but.. some...”

“Do”: Shiver finished for her as her voice faltered. So little had been said, and yet he suddenly understood something about her that he doubted anyone but Sarah even suspected. But sadly, much as he wanted to show her that he cared, now was not the time. With every passing second he felt how his blood leaked from the wounds on his battered body. It would not be long before he would lose the battle against the mounting fatigue, and he was determined to have provided for those he had sworn to protect before he became complete useless.

“ Y eah ” :  C ame the quiet reply : “ S ome do .... and speaking of that we need to get going before it's too late.”

“As you wish my lady”:  B ringing his hand up with a quick graceful flourish Shiver let her see the two green crystals resting in his palm, as his long and strong fingers closed over them, crushing them like one would crush a dry husk.

Blinding light flared engulfing them both, and when it dissipated it left the pair dressed in warm comfortable clothing made from a mottled fur that would offer them camouflage in the ice covered forest. 

Hefting the heavy crossbow with a strength that  s urprised Shiver, Lilly nodded her approval as she examined the weapon, he had conjured for her. Quietly noting that her weapon was a smaller and lighter but perfect replica of his.

“Nice! “

Smiling as he quickly wiped the cold sweat that beaded his forehead away, Shiver inquired:” Does it please you? “

Looking up from her meticulous examination of her new weapon, with eyes that gleamed like captured stars, Lilly beamed:” Please me! I fucking love it, now let ’ s go kill something!! “

Nodding silently Shiver pushed away from the counter he leaned against and gestured towards the snowshoes already waiting beside the door. 

  


* * *

  


Holding her breath Lilly followed the large chunky looking herbivore over the line of her razor tipped bolt. Her prey was big nearly the size of full grown wild boar, come to think of it the creature actually looked a lot like a boar with its broad oversized head and wide tusk adorned snout. But that was where the resemblance stopped. Boars were not covered in what looked like thick mottled gator skin, nor did they have a ridge of golden horns running down their backs to the tips of their dragging meaty tails. And they did not have sharp looking claws at the end of legs, that reminded Lilly more of the gila lizard than a pig. 

Glancing over at Shiver hiding in the bushes to her right, Lilly shu dd ered, like her, he was kneeling in the crisp pristine snow, crossbow raised and level with his unsuspecting prey. And at first glance he looked as strong as ever, but only if you disregarded the paleness of his skin, and the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Lilly hadn't known Shiver for more than a few frantic days, and she had no clue as to his reason for hiding how hurt he was. Nor did she actually care, no all she needed to know was that he was doing it, and that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep up this stupid charade.  By now it had simpl y become a matter of maybe an hour or two before he would have to give in, or his body would do it for him. And all Lilly could hope for, was that they would be back in the warm lodge when that happened.  

The change in his stance was barely perceivable, but to Lilly it was like watching her once foster father George right before he would take his chosen prey down. And fueled by that memory, she didn't even stop to consider her own actions as her finger tightened on the trigger and her arrow flew no more than a split second after Shiver's.

It was a thing of beauty as she watched the herd of unnamed beasts fly into the expected panic as the two large (presumably) males dropped without the slightest sound, obviously dead before they even hit the ground.  Grinning broadly, Lilly was on her feet and moving through the brush even before the last animal had left the clearing. Her long bladed dagger held ready, in case one of the beasts were still alive. 

The sound of snow crunching softly in the bushes on her left side, and the frozen branches creaking was the only warning Lilly got before a hulking figure burst out at her from across the narrow clearing.  Stopping dead in her tracks Lilly didn’t even have time to scream as the knife like claws flashed out aimed at her ill protected torso. Freezing in place Lilly did even get a chance to react as a strong armour clad hand gripped her shoulder, hurling her backwards, to reel against the sudden loss of balance as she struggled to regain her footing on the crisp snow. 

But her gallant effort was in vain, as a treacherous branch snapped beneath her foot, and sharp pain exploded behind her eyes following her down into a dazed stupor.

  


* * *

  


Light flashed in the arrow as it cleaved through the air on its way to its resting place in the grove between two scale plates on the unnamed creatures chest. It was dead before it hit the ground. Rising slowly Shiver stubbornly ignored the screams of his abused body as he watched Lilly leap to her feet, and enter the clearing with a wide grin on her face and a ready dagger in her hand. Dark purple shadows played along her cold paled ivory skin, as she closed on the nearest of the two dead creatures, and the beauty of her liquid grace nearly stole his breath away. 

His body moved before he even reali z ed what it was, he was seeing, as he reacted on pure instinct. It was huge nearly three feet taller than him, with an apelike stoop as it ambled out of the surrounding trees with surprising speed. And it was advancing straight towards Lilly with its five inch claws raised in a silent threat. 

There was no choice, and no time to hesitate.

Adrenalin flooded Shiver fueling his muscles, and colouring his world in shades of red as it made his dark flame flare. His leg was a spike of agony as he raced through the shin deep snow, but that barely registered as the all consuming need to get her out  o f harm ’ s way blinded him to all else. Grabbing Lilly by her shoulder, Shiver used his own forward momentum to throw her backwards and out of reach for the towering predator as he hurled himself in between them and both his jet blades materialized in his hands.

Centuries of harsh battle training and combat experience gripped him, allowing him to move with blurring liquid speed as he hacked into the creature with relentless fury. Fury not truly directed at the creature, but fury at the situation, and at himself for not seeing what could have happened. 

He was the one who had asked her to join him, without knowing what dangers they might encounter. Lilly could have been hurt or even killed, all because he had been inattentive. 

A crushing blow to his shoulder ripped him from his own mind, and back to the reality of what was happening. Huge claws forced themselves in under his left shoulder guard, digging deep gouges in his flesh. Kicking the beast squarely in it's wide chest, Shiver wrenched away with a pained cry. Blinking through the excruciating throb of his thigh, Shiver dodged and weaved below the deadly accurate swipes, as he sought an opening that wouldn’t result in him getting ripped apart. But in vain, the creature was too big, and too fast for Shiver to even dream of getting away unharmed. Well then so be it.... 

Vanishing his left hand sword, Shiver grasped his remaining weapon in both hands with grim determination, as the blade grew wider and longer, turning his longsword into a true broadsword. Raising the much heavier blade made his arms and shoulders howl in agony, but he stubbornly held it level with what he hoped was the creatures heart and.....

The bright flash of a crossbow bolt short past his right ear, to bury itself in the beasts forehead, with a dull thump. 

Time froze as the large mammal stiffened, and then fell in on itself, nearly bringing Shiver down with it, as it crashed to the snow covered ground. Falling back, he landed heavily on his back, expelling the air in his lungs with a loud gasp. The impact of the hard frozen ground on his already bruised back, had stars exploding in front of his eyes, as he lay paralysed and gasping, trying to refill his burning chest.

Small cold hands cradled his face, as the world bled slow ly into focus, bringing Lilly’s worried face with it.

“Jesus fucking christ!! Shiver don’t fucking scare me like that! and...”

T he slap sent his world spinning of kilter once more as it rocketed his head violently to the left.

“DON ’ T EVER PUSH ME AROUND LIKE THAT AGAIN!!”

Blinking Shiver brought his trembling hand up to rub at the quickly bruising area as he nodded, and swallowed back the nausea that had bile pushing up his throat.

“Okay, now answer me truthfully, are you hurt?”

Was he hurt? A thousand thoughts raced th r ough Shivers still dazed mind, yes he was hurt, and badly so, yet those were old wounds, and he had no idea how bad the injuries he had sustained now were. And more so would it even matter what he said? Nothing could be done while they were still out here, and there was no way that petite Lilly would be able to support him all the way to the lodge, without leaving their much needed prey. No he...

“Wait scratch that”: Levelling a flat and obviously displeased look at him, as she disrupted his line of thought :” I wouldn't believe you no matter what you told me on that account. So just tell me can you walk if I help you?”

The dark look she shot him left no doubt in his mind that she would see straight through any lie, leaving him with no choice but to tell her the truth, though maybe not the entire truth :” Yes  m y lady I can walk though I do not know whether I will be much use in bringing the meat home, and I won't be able to walk fast.”

Her smile was big enough to see even through the thickening darkness as she chuckled:” Nah don ’ t wor r y about that, I have dragged home bigger animals than these, and once we get them up on a few branches it won ’ t be too hard to get them back...”

  


* * *

  


The walk was not long, but the throbbing in his thigh, was slowing them down, and Lilly kept insisting on staying beside him, as she pulled the quickly constructed sled carrying the two carcasses and their bounty of other tasty morsels. Shiver had to admit that her strength was rather impressive. Not many human females would have been able to drag two 140 pound animals and about 20 pounds of fungi and winter ripening fruits and berries, through the snow while keeping a conversation going. 

“So this George guy, comes up to  me , and I'm like yeah we both know what you want from a 

fourteen year old like me, so I pull down my shirt a little, trying to be ... sexy you know. And that must have looked real nice, you know. Fourteen stick thin, no boobs, yeah real sexy.... any who’s, George comes up to me, looks down at me with this uber disappointed look in his eyes, and then he pulls off his coat, and wrap it around me, and tells me:” You are coming home with me, and I will smack you silly if I ever see you dressed like a whore again, do you hear me child! “

Nearly stumbling, Shiver stared at her moonlit profile once more feeling bad at the sight of the dry blood matting her hair down, in a coin sized spot just over her left ear. Just an inch forward, and it would have been her temple. Wrestling the poignant guil t back, Shiver exclaimed:” He what! But you were nothing but a child! “

Grinning in the darkness, her eyes sparkled brightly, as they reflected the silver moonlight, nearly imitating the darkflame lighting his own she said:” Yeah well hear me out. So there I was, a complete innocent staring at my first trick and praying that I hadn’t just gotten myself raped or killed. So he grabs me by the arm and hauls me out of the truck stop. And before I could spit, he has me thrown into his pickup, and we are driving down this pitch black road. And I am fucking terrified!” 

“Well of c our se you are, but I do not understand, what does this have to do with you being able to hunt?”

Confusion, pushed any pain he felt to the back at his mind as he watched Lilly's nonsensical grin widen.

“ I getting to that. Okay where was I..... Oh yeah, So he drives me up to this creepy ass cabin in the forest and there he stops and gets out of the car. Mind you he hasn't spoken a word to me since dragging me out. Well I stay in the car for about a hour, before I figure that I might as well just go inside.”

“And I will never forget the feeling when I stepped inside that first time. George was sitting at this rickety table with this black steaming pot in front of him, and then he tells me to come sit and eat: Cause yer look like a stick figure: he says. .. “

And it smells soooooo good and I haven't eaten in three days at this point. So I figure, that I might as well eat, and face whatever is going to happen on a full stomach. So while I'm stuffing my face, George starts talking. He tells me how he has been keeping an eye on me for the week or so that I had been hiding at the truck stop. And that he knows that I ran away from a home in Alabama. He even knows my real name. And he gives me a choice. Either I stay there with him, or he gives me a thousand bucks and drives me to some warmer state than Alaska and drops me off. But if I stay I would have to go to school and behave myself. But in return he would take care of me.”

Stumbling to a h a lt as Lilly stopped, Shiver stared at her in  s hock:”  S o he did not want anything in return?”

Shaking her head Lilly smiled:”  N ope,  n othing, he even supplied me with papers stating that I was his dead sisters daughter, and that he was my legal guardian. That’s when I got to become Lilly Grant. But before I distract you with anymore of my absolutely thrilling life I think we need to get you inside and lying down, before your leg decides to crap out on you again okay.”

“What are you speaking of Lilly, we are still...”: Trailing off Shiver couldn't keep from grinning as he watched laughter sparkle in her eyes. That sneaky little wench, so that was the reason for her incessant chattering on their return walk. 

She had much to his surprise managed to distract him enough, that he had walked the entire way without reali z ing it. And now they were standing just outside the golden glow that shone out of the large living room windows, creating rectangular pools of bright orange light. 

“ Well done my lady, had it not been for your tales I would still be in the forest, if I had not already fallen prey to monsters spawned by our Sarah’s mind, but”: Groaning as he leaned heavily on the sturdy staff that she had cut for him, Shiver sighed:” I may need you r help once more.”

Gesturing to the four steps leading up to wraparound porch, Shiver continued:” I fear that I am unable to scale those steps unaided.”

The joy in her eyes bled away, as concern and caring replaced it:” Of c our se, and then you are going straight to your room and getting out of that armour okay...”

A wicked smile played along his thin lips as he asked innocently:” Are you sending me a knight and far older man to bed without supper like a naughty child?”

The look he received in answer was one that he had not seen on anyone's face but Jareth's, for centuries. Lilly was looking at him like you would a disobedient child:” Enough with the hero act Shiver, you are dead on your feet, and there is nothing you can say that will convince me that you are not hurt..... Badly ... So just go and get out off that armour, while I put a quick stew over the fire. “

Gone was the smiling, and easy going girl, and in her stead stood a stern but caring woman. A woman who without knowing him, had seen straight through his attempts at appearing stronger than he was, and she was having non e of it.

And Shiver did in all honesty find her just a little frightening, as she simple stood there and unflinchingly held his gaze. 

“ Or if you prefer I can call  S ir Didymus and Sarah and let them strip you, but I have a sneaky feeling that you would rather avoid that, am I right? Huh”

Nodding silently Shiver felt his smile wilt under the strength of her eyes, and he found himself rather thankful that the petit e woman didn't have her own magic, because he felt certain that she would have rivaled the strength of Sarah:” No my lady you are right, I would prefer it if we did not involve Sir Didymus or queen Sarah, they are troubled enough as it is.....”

Her fingers nimbly made short work of the improvised rope harness that allowed her to drag the swiftly constructed sled laden with their prey and harvest of late maturing berries. And once freed, she quickly moved to Shivers side, wrapping her deceptively slender arms around, his waist, and pulling his left arm over her own shoulders.

“Okay  l et ’ s get you inside, and if we see, Didymus, don’t argue with me okay? “

Nodding curtly, Shiver leaned on the staff once more as he took the first step. 

The trek up the four steps proved almost too much for Shiver, as the movements put all his weight on his wounded thigh, and all that kept him from falling flat on his face, was the strong arm around his waist. 

The door creaked ever so slightly as Lilly put her shoulder and put her weight against it. Peaking into the empty room, she let out a sigh of relief, and quickly signalled  S hiver, letting him know that the coast was clear. 

  


* * *

  


Darkness covered the snow covered landscape beyond the large windows, in deep purple and indigo hues. Running hands that shook with fatigue through his tight dreads Shiver gagged as the stench of iron and blood washed over him, drowning him in the pungent sickly sweet smell.

Goddess above how he needed a bath, but the act of removing his armour, now that he had returned it to its normal form, was utterly beyond him. His numb fingers simply refused to grasp the clasps and bindings. 

Letting his throbbing hand fall into his lap, Shiver let out a soft defeated laugh, as he dropped the glamour that hid the state of his battle marked hands. Dark bruising covered the backs of his hands and his fingers, the skin swollen and split over his knuckles, and Shiver felt reasonable sure that he had at least three broken knuckles, and four broken fingers. Smiling wickedly at his own mirror image Shiver remembered the look on the face of the orc, he had punched clean off its draegor. And flexing his hands now, Shiver couldn't help but think that the pain was still worth it.

But it still didn't help him out of the damned armour.

A soft knocking at the door whipped his head up, sending the world into a headlong spin with him as the linchpin. Grabbing his head in both hands Shiver groaned as he slid of f the bed, to kneel on the floor, as the door opened and closed. Delicate feet moved quickly into his swimming vision, and slim arms wrapped themselves around his chest, straining as they manhandled him back onto the edge of his bed. Pushing weakly at the lithe body, Shiver mumbled:” No, I can get up....... On my own...... Just .....”

“ S ure you can get up on your own, I see that, and you are doing just perfect...come on big guy, just lean a little on me, and we'll get you up on the bed in a second.. see there we are, doesn't that feel better than lounging on the hard floor?”

The feeling of the firm mattress beneath him, grounded him enough that the world finally stopped revolving and allowed him to open eyes he honestly didn't remember closing. Lilly stood in front of him, a look of genuine concern in her blue and grey eyes, as the back of her slender hand pressed against his feverish forehead obviously feeling the heat he was giving out.

Pulling back Shiver ended up as slumped back as his cuirass would allow.

“Christ all mighty you are burning up,  c ome on let me help you out of that armor ....”

Shaking his head, Shiver mumbled:” No....I ...I Can”

Smiling indulgently at the obviously hurt male Lilly replied: Yeah sure.... just like you could get up on your own, tell you what, if you let me help you. Then I won ’ t call  S ir Didymus in here and make him strip you ..... hmm ?”

He was caught and he knew it, cursing vehemently Shiver let her take his left arm and begin to unlace his metal brace. Careful as she was it still hurt enough for him to let out a pained hiss as she peeled the braces back revealing a deep cut where a dagger had caught him where the bracer linked up with his elbow protector.

“ O h shit this is deep,  o kay hold still this might hurt....”

Speaking through gritted teeth Shiver ground out:”  Fear not I shall....... persevere. “

“Sure now tell me how to get this of f ....”

Getting Shiver out of the battle marked armour proved more challenging than Lilly would have thought, and despite her very best efforts it ended up taking a little over an hour or so, if the succulent aroma emitted by the now almost ready stew was to be any indication. And what she found was not exactly uplifting.

Resting her cool hand on Shiver's scalding forehead, Lilly sighed in apprehension as she watched his markings bleed into a sickly pale grey, making him appeared even paler than he already was. With the stiff cuirass, leathers and chain mail that he had worn underneath removed, Lilly were finally able to see the full extent of Shiver's injuries. And they were as she had already suspected extensive.

Apart from the deep laceration just below his elbow, the five fresh and now bleeding ragged tears down his lefts shoulder, he had deep bruising which coloured the left side of his chest in dark purplish grey and bled into a sickly yellowish green. Pressing down gentl y Lilly winced in sympathy as Shiver hissed and recoiled with a pained expression.

“ Okay so I'm guessing that you have a few bruised or bent ribs...”

Nodding Shiver coughed softly only to end op hunched over his arm as he was rewarded with a brutal stab of pain.

“Okay so more broken than bruised......”

“ Y es I fear so, but do not worry yourself they will be mended in a few days time.”

G lancing up with an incredulous expression Lilly said :”  S ure it will cause you have .............”

Raising an amused eyebrow  S hiver just held up a trembling hand as he finished her sentence with a snarky:” Magic?”

A clear pale green crystal orb flickered into existence to rest in his palm, as he steadily met her wide eyed gaze.

“Crap, that shit just keeps freaking me out !! Seriously do all of you have magic?”

“ Yes and no, we all have the dark flame, but only the strongest of us can manipulate it...... b ut.......it....hnmm”

Colour drained from his face as he hunched over clutching his right thigh, growling with the sudden pain, as the expenditure of magic made his exhausted muscles spasm. Cool hands grasped his shoulders forcing him to straighten and rest his scalding forehead against the smooth fabric covering her shoulder, as a soft hand cradled the smooth skin at the back of his neck, gentl y massaging until the pain eased and he sagged against her in relief.

“So it comes with a price hmm?.....  W ow you really are burning up,  c ome on let ’ s get you laying down so I can get at that leg of yours.  O kay?”

“Hmm yes .....”

T he world spun as Lilly lifted his legs onto the bed and began undoing the laces of his leather pants. Before she eased them carefully off him, leaving him naked except for a tight pair of black jockey briefs, with a bright orange cartoon jack o lantern pattern. 

A deep scarlet blush flared instantly to life, covering Lilly from hairline and all the way into her open neckline, as she stared at his limber toned body, he might be a wounded, green skinned goblin, but he was also one of the first nearly naked man she had ever seen, away from the beach. And there was no denying that he was  v ery well built ......Centuries of battle training had sculpted a body that consisted of nothing but planes of taut smooth skin covering hard, lean muscles that seemed to have been dreamed up by a master sculptor, and carved in a silky warm stone. Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Lilly couldn’t tear her eyes from his slender chest as the chiselled muscles moved and expanded with each breath. By the gods it shouldn't be allowed to look like that. ...

A softly amused yet gravely voice ripped her back to the reality of the situation:” You stare as if you have never seen a naked man before......”

Embarrassment deepened her blush, as she quickly averted her eyes, to stare at the floor, as she stuttered:” No....I have..., seen . I mean I ..... “

Glancing up at him, Lilly sighed in defeat as she saw the quiet knowing smile tweak at Shiver's pale lips:”  F ine yes, it's not like I roll around in men.... And none of them ever looked like you... “: Trailing off Lilly frowned as she noticed the sheen of cold sweat that were forming on Shiver's ashen skin:” Christ you are soaked in sweat ..... Okay no more stalling”

Dropping the still warm leather pants, on the floor with the rest of his clothes and armour, Lilly sat on the edge of the bed, and shook her head. There was a soaked and stinking bandage, wrapped tightly around Shiver's right thigh. And that was obviously her first priority, though the gashes left by the beasts claws and the deep laceration just under his right elbow also begged for attention.

“Okay this won ’ t be pleasant, so you can curse if you need to.”

Nodding Shiver averted his face, and squeezing his eyes shut with the pain, he flinched and strangled a pained moan as Lilly sliced the knot away and peeled the stiff material back. The gash she revealed were a deep one, that began at the middle of the front of his thigh, and curved round the outside to end just above the back of his knee. It was of course utterly encrusted in dried scabs of dry blood and sticky white and yellow pus. Also it reeked.

Dropping the pungent bandage onto the floor, Lilly pressed both hands against her mouth in shock:” Jesus holy fucking christ!!! How the ever loving fuck have you been able to walk on that? “

Letting out a deep shu dd ering breath, he seemed to have to fight to regain enough control to form a coherent sentence:” There was no choice..... and too little time for me to stop ...... and truly feel the pain..... I... w as fighting for... my world. .. How could I stop and think of myself? “

Letting his eyes fall shut, as his brow furrowed with the pain, of the newly aggregated wound, Shiver shuddered, before continuing:” Besides .... my armour took much of the weight and strain...”

“ Y eah, I could imagine, right let’s get this done” : Rising from the bed, Lilly quickly moved to retrieve the supplies she had deposited on the dresser just inside the door. Setting the heavy basket on the floor beside the bed Lilly smiled down reassuringly as Shivers eyes widened in apprehension. 

“Okay let ’ s get to work.”

  


* * *

  


Letting out a tired sigh, Shiver sagged back into the plump pillows stacked up against the patted head board of his king sized bed. Exhaustion pulled at his heavy eyelids as Lilly's delicate fingers rubbed cooling ointment into his skinned knuckles. And yet tired as he was he couldn't keep from laughing along with her as she very animatedly relayed the tale of how, she and Sarah had come to know one another.

“ And then she chugged the entire bottle of this disgusting white wine, and she seemed just fine...... until she hurled al l over the smug bastards boots. I mean it was pure puke fest ...So I pick her up and schlep her hysterically laughing ass back to my dorm room”: Gesturing towards her feet, with a wicke d grin Lilly continued:” And we only just reach the door, before she paint's the carpet again and fills my doc Mart e ns to the brim. And then she breaks down screaming with laughter ... And god she looked so ridicul ou s , sitting on the hallway floor, covered in puke with tears streaming down her cheeks. And then the dumb bitch say's " I think someone's puked on your boots" and that it!! I start laughing so hard that I get the hic c ups and that makes me puke all-over her boots ... And  y eah I guess that I should shut up now, cause this story is pretty gross and she's your Queen now and stuff.... anyway we're done now, and I'll shut up.”

Gasping for air between pe a ls of genuine laughter Shiver shook his head as he pressed a hand against his aching ribs:” Please..... don't ..... you have a great talent for telling stories.....”

Chuckling Shiver wiped the joyful tears away :”  A nd with regard to her being my queen, then please believe me when I tell you that the tales I can tell you of my king are far, far worse.”

“Oh really” :  A gleaming mischievous light flared to life in her bright eyes at that little titbit, and she was nearly salivating with wicke d glee as she  c ooed :”  W ell Sir Shiver in the spirit of chivalric fairness, I do believe that you are required to share any such tales with me now that I have shared mine with you. “

Howling with laughter at her gall Shiver barely managed to choke out:” Thy wish is my command my most fair lady, how could I ever refuse a beauty such as you? “

The mood changed like the flip of a switch as the laughter and joy abruptly vanished from Lilly's eyes, leaving them hard and cold as flint. The words she snarled made Shiver genuinely convinced that human males were born both dumb and blind.

“Don’t lie to me  S hiver, I like you and I want us to be friends, so don’t blow smoke up my ass okay, I know what I look like, so just don't .”

Staring at her with a look of utter dumbfound confusion plastered on his face, Shiver found himself complete speechless, as he met her eyes and found them brimming with deep pain and stubbornly unshed tears.

To think that she could believe herself ugly perplexed him, and her tears filled him with an intense sad fury, and need to wash the deeply rooted hurt away. Reaching out he laid a gentle hand over hers swallowing her cold pale s k inned hand with his own ash green one. And when their eyes met, he held nothing back as he let her see the complete honesty in his bright green orb's:” Lilly on my word as a knight and the Captain of the Labyrinthian army and the Bloodthorn guard, I Would Never Lie!!! Not to you, nor any other, be they man, woman or child. My honour would never allow it, so you Must believe me when I tell you that you are indeed beautiful.”

Lilly's eyes grew big, as the sheen of unshed tears made it look like she was seeing the world through a veil of water. Words stuck in her throat as she stared at his utterly honest eyes. There were no guile, no falsehood, only pure honesty, fatigue and pain. Tears spilled down her face, and dripped from her pointed chin.

A large calloused hand cupped her chin gentl y and forced her to meet his warm gaze when she tried to hide her tears.

“Lady Lilly have I thanked you yet?”

 “No and I'm not a Lady, I'm just Lilly.....”

Shaking his head Shiver said:” No you are not "just" Lilly, you are Lilly student of the herb arts and healing, as well as anatomy, bioengineering and sculpting, all to give back limbs to those who have lost them. You Lilly are a beautiful woman, both inside and out. And on top of it all you are a hunter as well, as from what I can smell an excellent cook. Nay, You Lady Lilly are most assuredly a lady. And as a lady would you be adverted to helping a wounded knight into the kitchen to sample your cooking ?

A soft satisfied grin spread on Shivers pale face as he watched the light return tentatively to her eyes, making those amazing blue star burst's twinkle and shine like aquamarines set in polished silver. This was how he wanted to see this beautiful girl, happy and smiling. Not with tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard the voices of all those who had put her down and made her life a nightmare. 

He might only have glimpsed who she truly was, but that glimpse had convinced him that Lilly had a strong bright soul, how else could she have survived the ordeals that she had told him of in the last two hours, as she had selflessly bared her soul to distract him from the pain of having his wounds cleaned. 

There was a furious blush spreading from her cheeks and all the way down her neck to her small but very shapely chest barely visible beneath her thin cream coloured shirt. The pretty rose colour deepening everytime her fingers grazed Shivers skin as she helped him dress in loose grey pants and a loose white shirt.

 Leaving the shirt mostly open, Shiver couldn't help but notice how Lilly's eyes seemed to be constantly attracted to the movements of his lean torso, while she helped him up, without putting weight on the gash in his thigh. And the sudden reali z ation that she had basically just seen him naked, except for a pair tight jockey tights with a ridiculous pattern, made his own face darken in the goblin version of a deep blush.

Their eyes meet, and the utter awkwardness of the situation, made laughter pull at the corners of their lips, and it took no more than a few seconds before that laughter bubbled from them both banishing the strained silence in one glorious instance. 

“So my lady, may I have the honour of dining with you?”

“ Y es my lord, you may, ..... You have after all supplied half the meat ...”

  



	31. The First Cut

 

“ Love.... I love..... “

_ “I love you Sarah, I always have and I always will, you are my queen and my all, forever...” _

Darkness swallowed his world as his mind screamed the words he wanted Sarah to hear. But it was too late as he was pulled from his body and into a numb darkness.

The starless sky surrounded him, cradling him safely like a mother's arms, time had no meaning here as he drifted gently towards a subtle golden glow. The light was warm and soft like the light of a summer ’ s day, and it called him to it with a sirens soft voice as Jareth allowed his mind to follow that call. 

His mind drifted along long twisting paths as he neared the light. Snippets of thoughts and dreams flickering through his mind, mingling with his memories until he could no longer distinguish between them .

Light flared and he found himself a child once more, sitting curled up in Morgaine’s lap her silken fingers idly carting through his long hair as she read the tale of the world ’ s creation from the great tome, held up by the two winged hag's kneeling before them. Relaxing into her warm frame, he let the soothingly familiar words wrap themselves around his bruised and broken mind. Time flowed endlessly, as Jareth dosed contently .

The soft hand had stopped it's slow caress, as Morgaine gentl y gripped his chin and tipped his face upwards, to meet her black within black eye's, his breath hitching in his throat as he reali z ed with a start that it was no memory, and nor was it a dream. 

“  M other? “

“ Y es child....”

Wetting his lips nervously, Jareth meet her serene gaze:” Have I passed on??”

“No child, you have not, not yet.  Y ou teeter on the cusp of life, Sarah would not let you pass on. She has called in your debt of three hours once stolen.”

Nodding, Jareth let her words sink in before he whispered timidly:”  W hy did you attack me?  W hy did you send Gafael to kill Sarah?”

Sadness and truth filled her pitch black eyes:” I did not my son, and Gafael passed some three years past..... or so I believed ..... I do not know how he managed to stave of his final end ... but he did and I shu dd er to think what might have happened to us all had Sarah not been strong enough to call the Labyrinth for help ...”

His eyes glittered with lethal rage as he growled:” Titania that serpentine whore !!!.....”

“  Y es I fear so....”

“ Does Sarah suspect??”

Smiling a proud knowing  s mile, Morgaine nodded:” I believe so, she is truly a very observant young woman .....”

Nodding sadly Jareth leaned his child ’ s body against Morgaine's warm shoulder silently enjoying the feeling of safety that her arms instilled. Silence wrapped around them cocooning them in this private world, as time stretched once more, until Jareth shifted again, looking up into Morgaine's sorrow filled eye's :” Are we truly here ?  O r is this my mind trying to ease my passing?”

“ Once more the answer is both yes and no, We are both here, and yes you are dying, yet this is a dream and you are not yet dead. “

Nodding Jareth took in the truth of her words, before sighing: ”I will have to return won't I?”

“  O nly if they should chance upon a way to cleanse your body of the poison that is killing you . . ....”

It was as if Morgaine's words had been heard through the veil, as a soft voice called desperately:” Jareth no! Please stay with me.... please Jareth come back to me... please.... you have to fight..... you can ’ t just give up !!!”

The warm scene melted away, leaving the pair to float in the numb body less void.

“ She calls me once more after all I said and did, still she calls to me.... she fights for me..”

“ She loves you true Jareth... Do you love her?”

He didn’t answer, there was no need to as he let his soul be pulled back, away from the be ck oning golden light and back towards the crushing weight of his broken body.

 

* * *

 

 

It hurt, fiery pain filled him, covering his entire body in a fine mesh of pure agony. Gasping for air Jareth fought desperately to inflate lungs that felt like they had been flooded with boiling oil and molten metal.

The void had been black and devoid of all feelings, but this new world was a bright agonising cacophony of light and sound and pain. Pain was everywhere and everything, his skin burned as if he had been buried in red-hot iron, the heat unbearable, against the acidic ice that was his bones. It hurt, it hurt so fiercely that he could do nothing but howl in anguish as the scorching hands holding his limbs down send searing bursts of power through his body, pushing waves of caustic iron through his flesh to condense inside his left hand. Everything boiled down to the flaring agonising pulse from the hands up through his body to the void of pure undiluted pain that was his arm and hand.

Coughing he thrashed, he couldn’t help it, but it made no difference as more power was pushed through him causing him to arch off the hard cold surface he was lying on and screech once more until he ran out of breath.

The cadence of the pulses seemed to rise, giving him less and less time to ride the mounting waves of burning agony, pushing him to his limit. And just as he became convinced that the pain would send him reeling back into the darkness that waited at the edge of his brutali z ed consciousness, an angel appeared to chase the darkness back with her cool fingers as she bathed his searing body in her icy tears of mercy. 

Forcing his eyes to look at her, through the veil of tears pouring down his face, his first thought was :” Sarah....”

But it couldn’t, be, the female was wrong, her face too triangular, and her colours were too grey and dull. But that instantly lost all importance as she ran a cloth over his chest wiping the blistering ichor away before it could eat more of his skin away. 

Fresh cool cloths were lain on his forehead, pressed against his frantically pulse points or used to bathe his skin when the iron in his body ate through it. The cycle repeating itself again and again, and all the while the pain in his left hand grew until it felt like the ball of agony that had once been his hand, would devour him. 

It was too much for him to endure, and yet he had no choice as the hands holding him down pulsed once more, bathing him in fresh waves of agony stronger than before. 

The world went still, complete and utterly still, as the hands left him. Blinking slowly it took him a few minutes to realize that someone was lifting his left arm, slipping what felt like soft leather around it, tightening it just above his elbow. 

“ Wha. what....”: Sweet goddess but his throat hurt as he croaked out the barely audible words. 

“Ssch don't worry yourself,  here, drink. “

The voice, he knew it, just as he knew the touch of her soft familiar hand as she lifted his head, allowing her to pour a sweet tasting liquid into his mouth, rinsing the metallic tang of his own blood away. 

The pain lessened slightly as Sarah gentl y caressed his cold skin, letting him focus on her tired face. Dark circles peaked out through the four coloured markings of, sorrow and fear filled grey, yellow, purple and black.  

Four colours, no one had four coloured markings. 

Yet all that filled Jareth's mind as he floated slowly back into unconsciousness was just how beautiful it made her.

Images of Sarah smiling and laughing floated around him in the darkness, comforting him and chasing the throbbing unbearable agony back until it became a slow insistent ach e at the back of his mind. His mind that felt stretched and brittle as he dimly reali z ed that his body was being moved. His left arm extended fully, and the leather strapped around his elbow tightened again, until it bit into his flesh.

His elbow,  c huckling softly to himself Jareth wondered why they would bother with strapping something around his elbow when there was no arm below it. Slowly he floated back into a drugged and distant consciousness, forms moved around him, their movements quick and precise as they followed Sarah's quiet but assertive directions.  

“Knife.....”

“Light a fire in the hearth”

“Hold him...”

“ We need to tie it off......”

“Lilly heat the flat iron for cauterization ....”

“Forgive me Jareth...” 

Forgive her ?  W hy would he forgive her, she had done not h ing to hurt him, she had saved his life and it had been painful yes. But it was a price, that he was still willing to pay for being alive. Why would she.... ?

Strong hands grabbed him, and dark shapes vaguely recognisable as Shiver and Didymus leaned in to hold him down as something slimy and cool was rubbed on the arm that was no longer there. Blinking lazily Jareth turned his head, towards the strange movement at his left arm, his brow furrowed in confusion, as he watched Sarah fuss over what looked like a burned branch. 

Only the flaking blackened sticks twitched fascinating him with their jerky movements. Why was she making rotting sticks move? And why was she staring at it as if it were alive and ....... 

Leaning further over the sticks, Sarah blocked of Jareth's view, making it impossible for him to see what she was doing as agony flared up his arm. Arching his back as a sobbing broken cry slipped from his raw lips, Jareth felt his world shattered into a million blackened and bloody pieces. Again.. and again...

Gasping for air that would not come he whimpered and gagged on the stench of iron burned skin and rotting flesh that assaulted him, and a horrid reali z ation dawned on him. 

It was  h is hand,  h is fingers that looked like burnt rotting sticks as the dead flesh flaked off, like oily black snow.

The cold gleam of steel flashed like lightning from the naked curved blade in her hand. Dread filled him as the cold realization struck, and he screamed in panic:” Oh goddess no..... please.... no...... Sarah not you..... Please.... not ...you”

Words tumbled from his lips, in a jumbled disconnected mess, as he fought futilely against the much greater strength of Shiver and Didymus and their harsh hands. He fought yet gained not h ing but more pain, until soft hands cradled his face keeping him still as the beautiful not goblin girl, forced him to look at her through the heavy veil of pain and scalding tears pouring from his eyes.

Her voice cutting through the thunderous sound of his own frantic panting and the pounding roar of his blood:” Jareth ....Look at me, we have to do this....”

_ “Do what!”:  _ His mind screamed, but he was too terrified to form the words.

“ Your hand is dead, and we have to take it, before the poison spreads again. Now drink this .... That’s good, when you wake up it will be all over I promise. .. It will be okay...Sssssch just rest, just... rest.”

Another warm cup was held against his lips, and its sweet content quickly poured into his mouth, forcing him to swallow or drown. He had barely swallowed the liquid before the world became a distant disjointed place, as he floated in and out of consciousness. 

The fear bled away as dreams and reality mingled, as he watched Sarah work with impressively precise movements, as she placed the first cut just three inches below his swollen elbow. Fresh pain lanced up his arm, but it somehow drowned in the ocean of agony that he was already floating through, and it turned into pale white flutter wings as he exhaled, blinding him as they scattered and illuminated everything in harsh blue light. 

Flowers, great many hued flowers erupted all around them as Sarah hit a vein and crimson blood covered her in a thick spray. Thick  v iscous blood that dripped of f her chin as she looked up at him through a mask of red, that was slowly morphing to become the face of a bugbear. 

Smiling slightly Jareth coughed and closed his eyes as visions of the bugbears at Morgaine's court played through his mind. Most had been tall and fearsome looking but sweet and playful, and most still remained good friends.

The distant pain in his arm changed, pulling him back and into his body with a choked gasp, as he reali z ed that the new sensation was the result of Sarah using a bone saw to sever the twin bones. The slow rasp of metal teeth biting into his bones, had Jareth weeping like a child as they sent wave upon wave of agitated sharp pain up through him.

Time slowed as each stroke of the saw bit deeper drawing more and more desperate cries from his raw throat. Then final l y after an eternity of ignored screams and garbled pleas, his world collapsed into a new eruption of colours and liquid shapes as he finally, mercifully drifted into oblivion.

 

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Lilly ran a cold hand over her burning eyes, and sighed. She was exhausted after two and a half days, of desperately fighting to cleanse Jareth's tortured flesh, of the virulent iron poison before the damage done to him became too extensive for them to heal. 

Entering the great room, Lilly sighed as she deposited the newest pile of soiled rags and towels on the floor beside the huge stone hearth. These too would be burnt no matter what the others said. She had been the one who had raced back and forth to the linen cupboard, and they had more than enough to spare. And so these would be given to the hungry fires.

Grabbing a fresh towel, Lilly briskly wiped the last black stains from her hands as she turned to the large rustic and very well stocked kitchen. They needed food, and since she was the only one without magic she would at least contribute with this much.

Kneeling down in front of a cupboard Lilly quickly pulled out a series of large stoneware pots as she planned the meal. Cooking had always been a favourite activity of hers and she couldn't help but feel excited by the prospect of cooking in a kitchen this nice. 

“This meat, it will not sustain us.”

The sound of Shivers hoarse nasal voice, cut though Lilly's quiet musings, startling her and causing her to jump and crack her forehead against the edge of the cold marble tabletop.

“ Ooww God fucking damn it, don't sneak up on people like that !!!  Y ou scared the  c rap out of me!

Giving her a wide rog u ish grin as he bowed to help her up,  S hiver said:” My sincerest apologies , my lady I shall try not to do so again.....”

There was a near electric jolt, as Lilly let Shiver take her hand and pull her to her feet, his hand swallowing  hers in its overly hot and heavily calloused palm, and for some reason the feeling of the rough skin against her own silken hand made her blush furiously. Staring down at their joined hand's, she licked her suddenly dry lips and spoke in a hushed whisper that only made her already impressive blush, deepen into an almost maroon colour:” Ahrm you said something .....  s omething about the.... Ahm meat ..... ? “ 

Nodding as he slowly, almost reluctantly, released her hand Shiver sighed deeply and leaned back against the opposite counter top:” Yes the meat is conjured, it has never lived thus, there is no goodness in it. No nutrition. It will fill but not feed us.”

“ What like rabbit? “ 

The smile lit his tired face:” Yes like rabbit.”  

Gods he looked ready to drop as he ran his fingers through his dreads, his green skin taking on a faint greyish tint before her very eyes, as he continued:” I will go out and hunt some meat for us whilst you prepare some bread.”

“ Alone? “: Disbelief pulsed off her in waves:”  Y ou look ready to drop, and your limp ha s n't improved, can you even walk that far? “

Shrugging Shiver didn't bother to put on a display. Lilly had already seen him limping, she had helped him as his leg gave out on their short journey to the lodge. She might not realize the true extent of his injuries, but she did obviously suspect that they were worse than he was letting them see. And rightly so . ...

He was still running on the adrenaline of the last few frantic days of fighting to save first his own and then Jareth's life. And it would not be long before even his goblin strength gave in, rendering him useless. Holding her gaze, Shiver felt his smile widen, as he spoke with a confidence that he really didn’t feel”: I don't have to, I can see my prey from here, I just need to keep down wind of them and get within range of this ....”

Shiver knew that he shouldn't do it, even before he did it but, he just couldn't help but want to impress her as he drew his gnome made crossbow and quiver of black steel bolt from the thin air. 

Surprise widened her already large eyes as she reached out to caress the intricate carvings gracing its elegant but powerful curves. 

“ But if you like you are more than welcome to accompany me. It won ’ t be a long hunt, and I may need aide in bringing the meat home...”

Letting the crossbow fall to hang by his side, before the trembling could be seen, Shiver reached out offering her his other hand:” Will you join me my lady?”

Nodding, Lilly smiled:”  Y eah all right, I can ’ t have you falling over out there, I mean who knows what kind of bogeymen Sarah ha s dreamed up to haunt these woods ..... She really scares me .”

Cocking his head Shiver looked at her curiously:” Has she not always been as she is? Strong willed, focused and willing to sacrifice her all for what she believes in? A fierce enemy to those who transgress against those she protects?”

“Well yes and no, she has always been a hell of a loyal friend, and in the year that I have known her, I've never seen her back down from a fight. But now, she's just so much more, so much more powerful and the way she carries herself now.... She is really a Queen , a goblin queen .....”

“ I know ... They can be frightening, but you must always remember, that though they may seem not to care, it is not because they are uncaring. It is because they bear the weight of rulership upon their shoulders.”

“ Y eah I guess, doesn’t make it any easier though ....”

“Nay my lady it does not.”

“Okay enough with the wimpy girl act if we are going hunting we better get going while Didymus and Sarah are still busy wrapping Jareth up. Besides it's almost dusk and we don’t want to miss that.... So you got another one of those crossbows? Oh Stop looking so surprised, I may not look like it but I do know how to hunt.” 

Gaping like a newly landed fish Shiver stared at the slender girl in the thin stained linen shirt and tight leather pants, who looked so painfully awkward, and tried to imagine her gliding through the dusk shrouded under brush as she read the tracks left by her unsuspecting prey. And strangely he had no problem seeing it.

“ I did not know that women of your realm were taught to hunt.”

Something that Shiver couldn't decipher passed through Lilly eyes like a shadow through water. Whatever it was, it was complicated as both remembered happiness and heart wrenching sorrow, played over her face.

“Yeah well not many of us do, but.. some...”

“Do”: Shiver finished for her as her voice faltered. So little had been said, and yet he suddenly understood something about her that he doubted anyone but Sarah even suspected. But sadly, much as he wanted to show her that he cared, now was not the time. With every passing second he felt how his blood leaked from the wounds on his battered body. It would not be long before he would lose the battle against the mounting fatigue, and he was determined to have provided for those he had sworn to protect before he became complete useless.

“ Y eah ” :  C ame the quiet reply : “ S ome do .... and speaking of that we need to get going before it's too late.”

“As you wish my lady”:  B ringing his hand up with a quick graceful flourish Shiver let her see the two green crystals resting in his palm, as his long and strong fingers closed over them, crushing them like one would crush a dry husk.

Blinding light flared engulfing them both, and when it dissipated it left the pair dressed in warm comfortable clothing made from a mottled fur that would offer them camouflage in the ice covered forest. 

Hefting the heavy crossbow with a strength that  s urprised Shiver, Lilly nodded her approval as she examined the weapon, he had conjured for her. Quietly noting that her weapon was a smaller and lighter but perfect replica of his.

“Nice! “

Smiling as he quickly wiped the cold sweat that beaded his forehead away, Shiver inquired:” Does it please you? “

Looking up from her meticulous examination of her new weapon, with eyes that gleamed like captured stars, Lilly beamed:” Please me! I fucking love it, now let ’ s go kill something!! “

Nodding silently Shiver pushed away from the counter he leaned against and gestured towards the snowshoes already waiting beside the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

Holding her breath Lilly followed the large chunky looking herbivore over the line of her razor tipped bolt. Her prey was big nearly the size of full grown wild boar, come to think of it the creature actually looked a lot like a boar with its broad oversized head and wide tusk adorned snout. But that was where the resemblance stopped. Boars were not covered in what looked like thick mottled gator skin, nor did they have a ridge of golden horns running down their backs to the tips of their dragging meaty tails. And they did not have sharp looking claws at the end of legs, that reminded Lilly more of the gila lizard than a pig. 

Glancing over at Shiver hiding in the bushes to her right, Lilly shu dd ered, like her, he was kneeling in the crisp pristine snow, crossbow raised and level with his unsuspecting prey. And at first glance he looked as strong as ever, but only if you disregarded the paleness of his skin, and the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Lilly hadn't known Shiver for more than a few frantic days, and she had no clue as to his reason for hiding how hurt he was. Nor did she actually care, no all she needed to know was that he was doing it, and that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep up this stupid charade.  By now it had simpl y become a matter of maybe an hour or two before he would have to give in, or his body would do it for him. And all Lilly could hope for, was that they would be back in the warm lodge when that happened.  

The change in his stance was barely perceivable, but to Lilly it was like watching her once foster father George right before he would take his chosen prey down. And fueled by that memory, she didn't even stop to consider her own actions as her finger tightened on the trigger and her arrow flew no more than a split second after Shiver's.

It was a thing of beauty as she watched the herd of unnamed beasts fly into the expected panic as the two large (presumably) males dropped without the slightest sound, obviously dead before they even hit the ground.  Grinning broadly, Lilly was on her feet and moving through the brush even before the last animal had left the clearing. Her long bladed dagger held ready, in case one of the beasts were still alive. 

The sound of snow crunching softly in the bushes on her left side, and the frozen branches creaking was the only warning Lilly got before a hulking figure burst out at her from across the narrow clearing.  Stopping dead in her tracks Lilly didn’t even have time to scream as the knife like claws flashed out aimed at her ill protected torso. Freezing in place Lilly did even get a chance to react as a strong armour clad hand gripped her shoulder, hurling her backwards, to reel against the sudden loss of balance as she struggled to regain her footing on the crisp snow. 

But her gallant effort was in vain, as a treacherous branch snapped beneath her foot, and sharp pain exploded behind her eyes following her down into a dazed stupor.

 

* * *

Light flashed in the arrow as it cleaved through the air on its way to its resting place in the grove between two scale plates on the unnamed creatures chest. It was dead before it hit the ground. Rising slowly Shiver stubbornly ignored the screams of his abused body as he watched Lilly leap to her feet, and enter the clearing with a wide grin on her face and a ready dagger in her hand. Dark purple shadows played along her cold paled ivory skin, as she closed on the nearest of the two dead creatures, and the beauty of her liquid grace nearly stole his breath away. 

His body moved before he even reali z ed what it was, he was seeing, as he reacted on pure instinct. It was huge nearly three feet taller than him, with an apelike stoop as it ambled out of the surrounding trees with surprising speed. And it was advancing straight towards Lilly with its five inch claws raised in a silent threat. 

There was no choice, and no time to hesitate.

Adrenalin flooded Shiver fueling his muscles, and colouring his world in shades of red as it made his dark flame flare. His leg was a spike of agony as he raced through the shin deep snow, but that barely registered as the all consuming need to get her out  o f harm ’ s way blinded him to all else. Grabbing Lilly by her shoulder, Shiver used his own forward momentum to throw her backwards and out of reach for the towering predator as he hurled himself in between them and both his jet blades materialized in his hands.

Centuries of harsh battle training and combat experience gripped him, allowing him to move with blurring liquid speed as he hacked into the creature with relentless fury. Fury not truly directed at the creature, but fury at the situation, and at himself for not seeing what could have happened. 

He was the one who had asked her to join him, without knowing what dangers they might encounter. Lilly could have been hurt or even killed, all because he had been inattentive. 

A crushing blow to his shoulder ripped him from his own mind, and back to the reality of what was happening. Huge claws forced themselves in under his left shoulder guard, digging deep gouges in his flesh. Kicking the beast squarely in it's wide chest, Shiver wrenched away with a pained cry. Blinking through the excruciating throb of his thigh, Shiver dodged and weaved below the deadly accurate swipes, as he sought an opening that wouldn’t result in him getting ripped apart. But in vain, the creature was too big, and too fast for Shiver to even dream of getting away unharmed. Well then so be it.... 

Vanishing his left hand sword, Shiver grasped his remaining weapon in both hands with grim determination, as the blade grew wider and longer, turning his longsword into a true broadsword. Raising the much heavier blade made his arms and shoulders howl in agony, but he stubbornly held it level with what he hoped was the creatures heart and.....

The bright flash of a crossbow bolt short past his right ear, to bury itself in the beasts forehead, with a dull thump. 

Time froze as the large mammal stiffened, and then fell in on itself, nearly bringing Shiver down with it, as it crashed to the snow covered ground. Falling back, he landed heavily on his back, expelling the air in his lungs with a loud gasp. The impact of the hard frozen ground on his already bruised back, had stars exploding in front of his eyes, as he lay paralysed and gasping, trying to refill his burning chest.

Small cold hands cradled his face, as the world bled slow ly into focus, bringing Lilly’s worried face with it.

“Jesus fucking christ!! Shiver don’t fucking scare me like that! and...”

T he slap sent his world spinning of kilter once more as it rocketed his head violently to the left.

“DON ’ T EVER PUSH ME AROUND LIKE THAT AGAIN!!”

Blinking Shiver brought his trembling hand up to rub at the quickly bruising area as he nodded, and swallowed back the nausea that had bile pushing up his throat.

“Okay, now answer me truthfully, are you hurt?”

Was he hurt? A thousand thoughts raced th r ough Shivers still dazed mind, yes he was hurt, and badly so, yet those were old wounds, and he had no idea how bad the injuries he had sustained now were. And more so would it even matter what he said? Nothing could be done while they were still out here, and there was no way that petite Lilly would be able to support him all the way to the lodge, without leaving their much needed prey. No he...

“Wait scratch that”: Levelling a flat and obviously displeased look at him, as she disrupted his line of thought :” I wouldn't believe you no matter what you told me on that account. So just tell me can you walk if I help you?”

The dark look she shot him left no doubt in his mind that she would see straight through any lie, leaving him with no choice but to tell her the truth, though maybe not the entire truth :” Yes  m y lady I can walk though I do not know whether I will be much use in bringing the meat home, and I won't be able to walk fast.”

Her smile was big enough to see even through the thickening darkness as she chuckled:” Nah don ’ t wor r y about that, I have dragged home bigger animals than these, and once we get them up on a few branches it won ’ t be too hard to get them back...”

 

* * *

The walk was not long, but the throbbing in his thigh, was slowing them down, and Lilly kept insisting on staying beside him, as she pulled the quickly constructed sled carrying the two carcasses and their bounty of other tasty morsels. Shiver had to admit that her strength was rather impressive. Not many human females would have been able to drag two 140 pound animals and about 20 pounds of fungi and winter ripening fruits and berries, through the snow while keeping a conversation going. 

“So this George guy, comes up to  me , and I'm like yeah we both know what you want from a 

fourteen year old like me, so I pull down my shirt a little, trying to be ... sexy you know. And that must have looked real nice, you know. Fourteen stick thin, no boobs, yeah real sexy.... any who’s, George comes up to me, looks down at me with this uber disappointed look in his eyes, and then he pulls off his coat, and wrap it around me, and tells me:” You are coming home with me, and I will smack you silly if I ever see you dressed like a whore again, do you hear me child! “

Nearly stumbling, Shiver stared at her moonlit profile once more feeling bad at the sight of the dry blood matting her hair down, in a coin sized spot just over her left ear. Just an inch forward, and it would have been her temple. Wrestling the poignant guil t back, Shiver exclaimed:” He what! But you were nothing but a child! “

Grinning in the darkness, her eyes sparkled brightly, as they reflected the silver moonlight, nearly imitating the darkflame lighting his own she said:” Yeah well hear me out. So there I was, a complete innocent staring at my first trick and praying that I hadn’t just gotten myself raped or killed. So he grabs me by the arm and hauls me out of the truck stop. And before I could spit, he has me thrown into his pickup, and we are driving down this pitch black road. And I am fucking terrified!” 

“Well of c our se you are, but I do not understand, what does this have to do with you being able to hunt?”

Confusion, pushed any pain he felt to the back at his mind as he watched Lilly's nonsensical grin widen.

“ I getting to that. Okay where was I..... Oh yeah, So he drives me up to this creepy ass cabin in the forest and there he stops and gets out of the car. Mind you he hasn't spoken a word to me since dragging me out. Well I stay in the car for about a hour, before I figure that I might as well just go inside.”

“And I will never forget the feeling when I stepped inside that first time. George was sitting at this rickety table with this black steaming pot in front of him, and then he tells me to come sit and eat: Cause yer look like a stick figure: he says. .. “

And it smells soooooo good and I haven't eaten in three days at this point. So I figure, that I might as well eat, and face whatever is going to happen on a full stomach. So while I'm stuffing my face, George starts talking. He tells me how he has been keeping an eye on me for the week or so that I had been hiding at the truck stop. And that he knows that I ran away from a home in Alabama. He even knows my real name. And he gives me a choice. Either I stay there with him, or he gives me a thousand bucks and drives me to some warmer state than Alaska and drops me off. But if I stay I would have to go to school and behave myself. But in return he would take care of me.”

Stumbling to a h a lt as Lilly stopped, Shiver stared at her in  s hock:”  S o he did not want anything in return?”

Shaking her head Lilly smiled:”  N ope,  n othing, he even supplied me with papers stating that I was his dead sisters daughter, and that he was my legal guardian. That’s when I got to become Lilly Grant. But before I distract you with anymore of my absolutely thrilling life I think we need to get you inside and lying down, before your leg decides to crap out on you again okay.”

“What are you speaking of Lilly, we are still...”: Trailing off Shiver couldn't keep from grinning as he watched laughter sparkle in her eyes. That sneaky little wench, so that was the reason for her incessant chattering on their return walk. 

She had much to his surprise managed to distract him enough, that he had walked the entire way without reali z ing it. And now they were standing just outside the golden glow that shone out of the large living room windows, creating rectangular pools of bright orange light. 

“ Well done my lady, had it not been for your tales I would still be in the forest, if I had not already fallen prey to monsters spawned by our Sarah’s mind, but”: Groaning as he leaned heavily on the sturdy staff that she had cut for him, Shiver sighed:” I may need you r help once more.”

Gesturing to the four steps leading up to wraparound porch, Shiver continued:” I fear that I am unable to scale those steps unaided.”

The joy in her eyes bled away, as concern and caring replaced it:” Of c our se, and then you are going straight to your room and getting out of that armour okay...”

A wicked smile played along his thin lips as he asked innocently:” Are you sending me a knight and far older man to bed without supper like a naughty child?”

The look he received in answer was one that he had not seen on anyone's face but Jareth's, for centuries. Lilly was looking at him like you would a disobedient child:” Enough with the hero act Shiver, you are dead on your feet, and there is nothing you can say that will convince me that you are not hurt..... Badly ... So just go and get out off that armour, while I put a quick stew over the fire. “

Gone was the smiling, and easy going girl, and in her stead stood a stern but caring woman. A woman who without knowing him, had seen straight through his attempts at appearing stronger than he was, and she was having non e of it.

And Shiver did in all honesty find her just a little frightening, as she simple stood there and unflinchingly held his gaze. 

“ Or if you prefer I can call  S ir Didymus and Sarah and let them strip you, but I have a sneaky feeling that you would rather avoid that, am I right? Huh”

Nodding silently Shiver felt his smile wilt under the strength of her eyes, and he found himself rather thankful that the petit e woman didn't have her own magic, because he felt certain that she would have rivaled the strength of Sarah:” No my lady you are right, I would prefer it if we did not involve Sir Didymus or queen Sarah, they are troubled enough as it is.....”

Her fingers nimbly made short work of the improvised rope harness that allowed her to drag the swiftly constructed sled laden with their prey and harvest of late maturing berries. And once freed, she quickly moved to Shivers side, wrapping her deceptively slender arms around, his waist, and pulling his left arm over her own shoulders.

“Okay  l et ’ s get you inside, and if we see, Didymus, don’t argue with me okay? “

Nodding curtly, Shiver leaned on the staff once more as he took the first step. 

The trek up the four steps proved almost too much for Shiver, as the movements put all his weight on his wounded thigh, and all that kept him from falling flat on his face, was the strong arm around his waist. 

The door creaked ever so slightly as Lilly put her shoulder and put her weight against it. Peaking into the empty room, she let out a sigh of relief, and quickly signalled  S hiver, letting him know that the coast was clear. 

* * *

 

 

Darkness covered the snow covered landscape beyond the large windows, in deep purple and indigo hues. Running hands that shook with fatigue through his tight dreads Shiver gagged as the stench of iron and blood washed over him, drowning him in the pungent sickly sweet smell.

Goddess above how he needed a bath, but the act of removing his armour, now that he had returned it to its normal form, was utterly beyond him. His numb fingers simply refused to grasp the clasps and bindings. 

Letting his throbbing hand fall into his lap, Shiver let out a soft defeated laugh, as he dropped the glamour that hid the state of his battle marked hands. Dark bruising covered the backs of his hands and his fingers, the skin swollen and split over his knuckles, and Shiver felt reasonable sure that he had at least three broken knuckles, and four broken fingers. Smiling wickedly at his own mirror image Shiver remembered the look on the face of the orc, he had punched clean off its draegor. And flexing his hands now, Shiver couldn't help but think that the pain was still worth it.

But it still didn't help him out of the damned armour.

A soft knocking at the door whipped his head up, sending the world into a headlong spin with him as the linchpin. Grabbing his head in both hands Shiver groaned as he slid of f the bed, to kneel on the floor, as the door opened and closed. Delicate feet moved quickly into his swimming vision, and slim arms wrapped themselves around his chest, straining as they manhandled him back onto the edge of his bed. Pushing weakly at the lithe body, Shiver mumbled:” No, I can get up....... On my own...... Just .....”

“ S ure you can get up on your own, I see that, and you are doing just perfect...come on big guy, just lean a little on me, and we'll get you up on the bed in a second.. see there we are, doesn't that feel better than lounging on the hard floor?”

The feeling of the firm mattress beneath him, grounded him enough that the world finally stopped revolving and allowed him to open eyes he honestly didn't remember closing. Lilly stood in front of him, a look of genuine concern in her blue and grey eyes, as the back of her slender hand pressed against his feverish forehead obviously feeling the heat he was giving out.

Pulling back Shiver ended up as slumped back as his cuirass would allow.

“Christ all mighty you are burning up,  c ome on let me help you out of that armor ....”

Shaking his head, Shiver mumbled:” No....I ...I Can”

Smiling indulgently at the obviously hurt male Lilly replied: Yeah sure.... just like you could get up on your own, tell you what, if you let me help you. Then I won ’ t call  S ir Didymus in here and make him strip you ..... hmm ?”

He was caught and he knew it, cursing vehemently Shiver let her take his left arm and begin to unlace his metal brace. Careful as she was it still hurt enough for him to let out a pained hiss as she peeled the braces back revealing a deep cut where a dagger had caught him where the bracer linked up with his elbow protector.

“ O h shit this is deep,  o kay hold still this might hurt....”

Speaking through gritted teeth Shiver ground out:”  Fear not I shall....... persevere. “

“Sure now tell me how to get this of f ....”

Getting Shiver out of the battle marked armour proved more challenging than Lilly would have thought, and despite her very best efforts it ended up taking a little over an hour or so, if the succulent aroma emitted by the now almost ready stew was to be any indication. And what she found was not exactly uplifting.

Resting her cool hand on Shiver's scalding forehead, Lilly sighed in apprehension as she watched his markings bleed into a sickly pale grey, making him appeared even paler than he already was. With the stiff cuirass, leathers and chain mail that he had worn underneath removed, Lilly were finally able to see the full extent of Shiver's injuries. And they were as she had already suspected extensive.

Apart from the deep laceration just below his elbow, the five fresh and now bleeding ragged tears down his lefts shoulder, he had deep bruising which coloured the left side of his chest in dark purplish grey and bled into a sickly yellowish green. Pressing down gentl y Lilly winced in sympathy as Shiver hissed and recoiled with a pained expression.

“ Okay so I'm guessing that you have a few bruised or bent ribs...”

Nodding Shiver coughed softly only to end op hunched over his arm as he was rewarded with a brutal stab of pain.

“Okay so more broken than bruised......”

“ Y es I fear so, but do not worry yourself they will be mended in a few days time.”

G lancing up with an incredulous expression Lilly said :”  S ure it will cause you have .............”

Raising an amused eyebrow  S hiver just held up a trembling hand as he finished her sentence with a snarky:” Magic?”

A clear pale green crystal orb flickered into existence to rest in his palm, as he steadily met her wide eyed gaze.

“Crap, that shit just keeps freaking me out !! Seriously do all of you have magic?”

“ Yes and no, we all have the dark flame, but only the strongest of us can manipulate it...... b ut.......it....hnmm”

Colour drained from his face as he hunched over clutching his right thigh, growling with the sudden pain, as the expenditure of magic made his exhausted muscles spasm. Cool hands grasped his shoulders forcing him to straighten and rest his scalding forehead against the smooth fabric covering her shoulder, as a soft hand cradled the smooth skin at the back of his neck, gentl y massaging until the pain eased and he sagged against her in relief.

“So it comes with a price hmm?.....  W ow you really are burning up,  c ome on let ’ s get you laying down so I can get at that leg of yours.  O kay?”

“Hmm yes .....”

T he world spun as Lilly lifted his legs onto the bed and began undoing the laces of his leather pants. Before she eased them carefully off him, leaving him naked except for a tight pair of black jockey briefs, with a bright orange cartoon jack o lantern pattern. 

A deep scarlet blush flared instantly to life, covering Lilly from hairline and all the way into her open neckline, as she stared at his limber toned body, he might be a wounded, green skinned goblin, but he was also one of the first nearly naked man she had ever seen, away from the beach. And there was no denying that he was  v ery well built ......Centuries of battle training had sculpted a body that consisted of nothing but planes of taut smooth skin covering hard, lean muscles that seemed to have been dreamed up by a master sculptor, and carved in a silky warm stone. Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Lilly couldn’t tear her eyes from his slender chest as the chiselled muscles moved and expanded with each breath. By the gods it shouldn't be allowed to look like that. ...

A softly amused yet gravely voice ripped her back to the reality of the situation:” You stare as if you have never seen a naked man before......”

Embarrassment deepened her blush, as she quickly averted her eyes, to stare at the floor, as she stuttered:” No....I have..., seen . I mean I ..... “

Glancing up at him, Lilly sighed in defeat as she saw the quiet knowing smile tweak at Shiver's pale lips:”  F ine yes, it's not like I roll around in men.... And none of them ever looked like you... “: Trailing off Lilly frowned as she noticed the sheen of cold sweat that were forming on Shiver's ashen skin:” Christ you are soaked in sweat ..... Okay no more stalling”

Dropping the still warm leather pants, on the floor with the rest of his clothes and armour, Lilly sat on the edge of the bed, and shook her head. There was a soaked and stinking bandage, wrapped tightly around Shiver's right thigh. And that was obviously her first priority, though the gashes left by the beasts claws and the deep laceration just under his right elbow also begged for attention.

“Okay this won ’ t be pleasant, so you can curse if you need to.”

Nodding Shiver averted his face, and squeezing his eyes shut with the pain, he flinched and strangled a pained moan as Lilly sliced the knot away and peeled the stiff material back. The gash she revealed were a deep one, that began at the middle of the front of his thigh, and curved round the outside to end just above the back of his knee. It was of course utterly encrusted in dried scabs of dry blood and sticky white and yellow pus. Also it reeked.

Dropping the pungent bandage onto the floor, Lilly pressed both hands against her mouth in shock:” Jesus holy fucking christ!!! How the ever loving fuck have you been able to walk on that? “

Letting out a deep shu dd ering breath, he seemed to have to fight to regain enough control to form a coherent sentence:” There was no choice..... and too little time for me to stop ...... and truly feel the pain..... I... w as fighting for... my world. .. How could I stop and think of myself? “

Letting his eyes fall shut, as his brow furrowed with the pain, of the newly aggregated wound, Shiver shuddered, before continuing:” Besides .... my armour took much of the weight and strain...”

“ Y eah, I could imagine, right let’s get this done” : Rising from the bed, Lilly quickly moved to retrieve the supplies she had deposited on the dresser just inside the door. Setting the heavy basket on the floor beside the bed Lilly smiled down reassuringly as Shivers eyes widened in apprehension. 

“Okay let ’ s get to work.”

 

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Shiver sagged back into the plump pillows stacked up against the patted head board of his king sized bed. Exhaustion pulled at his heavy eyelids as Lilly's delicate fingers rubbed cooling ointment into his skinned knuckles. And yet tired as he was he couldn't keep from laughing along with her as she very animatedly relayed the tale of how, she and Sarah had come to know one another.

“ And then she chugged the entire bottle of this disgusting white wine, and she seemed just fine...... until she hurled al l over the smug bastards boots. I mean it was pure puke fest ...So I pick her up and schlep her hysterically laughing ass back to my dorm room”: Gesturing towards her feet, with a wicke d grin Lilly continued:” And we only just reach the door, before she paint's the carpet again and fills my doc Mart e ns to the brim. And then she breaks down screaming with laughter ... And god she looked so ridicul ou s , sitting on the hallway floor, covered in puke with tears streaming down her cheeks. And then the dumb bitch say's " I think someone's puked on your boots" and that it!! I start laughing so hard that I get the hic c ups and that makes me puke all-over her boots ... And  y eah I guess that I should shut up now, cause this story is pretty gross and she's your Queen now and stuff.... anyway we're done now, and I'll shut up.”

Gasping for air between pe a ls of genuine laughter Shiver shook his head as he pressed a hand against his aching ribs:” Please..... don't ..... you have a great talent for telling stories.....”

Chuckling Shiver wiped the joyful tears away :”  A nd with regard to her being my queen, then please believe me when I tell you that the tales I can tell you of my king are far, far worse.”

“Oh really” :  A gleaming mischievous light flared to life in her bright eyes at that little titbit, and she was nearly salivating with wicke d glee as she  c ooed :”  W ell Sir Shiver in the spirit of chivalric fairness, I do believe that you are required to share any such tales with me now that I have shared mine with you. “

Howling with laughter at her gall Shiver barely managed to choke out:” Thy wish is my command my most fair lady, how could I ever refuse a beauty such as you? “

The mood changed like the flip of a switch as the laughter and joy abruptly vanished from Lilly's eyes, leaving them hard and cold as flint. The words she snarled made Shiver genuinely convinced that human males were born both dumb and blind.

“Don’t lie to me  S hiver, I like you and I want us to be friends, so don’t blow smoke up my ass okay, I know what I look like, so just don't .”

Staring at her with a look of utter dumbfound confusion plastered on his face, Shiver found himself complete speechless, as he met her eyes and found them brimming with deep pain and stubbornly unshed tears.

To think that she could believe herself ugly perplexed him, and her tears filled him with an intense sad fury, and need to wash the deeply rooted hurt away. Reaching out he laid a gentle hand over hers swallowing her cold pale s k inned hand with his own ash green one. And when their eyes met, he held nothing back as he let her see the complete honesty in his bright green orb's:” Lilly on my word as a knight and the Captain of the Labyrinthian army and the Bloodthorn guard, I Would Never Lie!!! Not to you, nor any other, be they man, woman or child. My honour would never allow it, so you Must believe me when I tell you that you are indeed beautiful.”

Lilly's eyes grew big, as the sheen of unshed tears made it look like she was seeing the world through a veil of water. Words stuck in her throat as she stared at his utterly honest eyes. There were no guile, no falsehood, only pure honesty, fatigue and pain. Tears spilled down her face, and dripped from her pointed chin.

A large calloused hand cupped her chin gentl y and forced her to meet his warm gaze when she tried to hide her tears.

“Lady Lilly have I thanked you yet?”

 “No and I'm not a Lady, I'm just Lilly.....”

Shaking his head Shiver said:” No you are not "just" Lilly, you are Lilly student of the herb arts and healing, as well as anatomy, bioengineering and sculpting, all to give back limbs to those who have lost them. You Lilly are a beautiful woman, both inside and out. And on top of it all you are a hunter as well, as from what I can smell an excellent cook. Nay, You Lady Lilly are most assuredly a lady. And as a lady would you be adverted to helping a wounded knight into the kitchen to sample your cooking ?

A soft satisfied grin spread on Shivers pale face as he watched the light return tentatively to her eyes, making those amazing blue star burst's twinkle and shine like aquamarines set in polished silver. This was how he wanted to see this beautiful girl, happy and smiling. Not with tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard the voices of all those who had put her down and made her life a nightmare. 

He might only have glimpsed who she truly was, but that glimpse had convinced him that Lilly had a strong bright soul, how else could she have survived the ordeals that she had told him of in the last two hours, as she had selflessly bared her soul to distract him from the pain of having his wounds cleaned. 

There was a furious blush spreading from her cheeks and all the way down her neck to her small but very shapely chest barely visible beneath her thin cream coloured shirt. The pretty rose colour deepening everytime her fingers grazed Shivers skin as she helped him dress in loose grey pants and a loose white shirt.

 Leaving the shirt mostly open, Shiver couldn't help but notice how Lilly's eyes seemed to be constantly attracted to the movements of his lean torso, while she helped him up, without putting weight on the gash in his thigh. And the sudden reali z ation that she had basically just seen him naked, except for a pair tight jockey tights with a ridiculous pattern, made his own face darken in the goblin version of a deep blush.

Their eyes meet, and the utter awkwardness of the situation, made laughter pull at the corners of their lips, and it took no more than a few seconds before that laughter bubbled from them both banishing the strained silence in one glorious instance. 

“So my lady, may I have the honour of dining with you?”

“ Y es my lord, you may, ..... You have after all supplied half the meat ...”

 


	32. Unforgiven

Winter held the newborn world in its iron grip, as fierce icy winds tore at the lonely lodge. Huddling in his thick blankets Shiver stifled a weak cough and leveled a pleading look at his self-styled nurse and it would seem jailer. 

The room though spacious and comfortable was beginning to seem like a prison cell to the freedom loving knight. And having just won the argument regarding a shower, he had been convinced, that he could cajole Lilly into letting him leave the confines of his room and actually go to the kitchen to eat his dinner. 

He was however sadly, very wrong.

And now as he sat on the edge of his bed, while Lilly was reapplying a bandage to the still gaping thigh wound he was reduced to begging. 

“ But my lady, it is only healthy for a wounded man to move, while he heals. And I am only asking to go to the kitchen, I am not asking to go spelunking or any such nonsense. 

Patting the dressing smooth, Lilly gnawed her lower lip in an expression that Shiver now knew that she was deep in though.

“ I know, but you are still running hot every time you exert yourself,  and I really don't need you to hurt yourself again.  L ook how about this, I call Didymus in here and you can chat or play chess or whatever you guys do when you are bonding, while I cook us all dinner, which we then all eat in here? And then if the fever is still gone then I'll let you eat in the kitchen tomorrow?” 

The tone of her voice made it abundantly clear that this was not really a suggestion, but rather a statement of what she was prepared to allow her patient to do, and Shiver was not foolish enough to tempt fate, by challenging her head on like an inexperienced idiot. No he would wait and find another way to achieve his objective. 

Nodding he smiled happily:“ I shall bow to you judgement, I know that you have only my best interest at heart.” 

Okay maybe that had been taking it just a little too far, but it was too late now. Putting on a look of utter innocence as a fresh wave of cold shivers wrecked him, Shiver hoped that Lilly would believe him.

A hope that was rewarded, as Lilly gave him a not entirely convinced look, and helped him lay back on the bed. But she didn't say anything as she tugged the heavy blankets into place, and put the various jars and bottles away, with an air of resignation. She obviously knew that he was up to something, yet she could not put her finger on it, and so she was resigned to wait until Shiver played his hand. 

Finally finished, she grabbed the bowl containing the used bandages and bloody water, before turning to level a stern yet warm look at him.

“ I'm sending Didymus in, you want him to bring the chessboard? “

Shaking his head, Shiver kept the deceptively innocent smile in place:” No need my lady, but thank you.”

“ H mm okay, I'm roasting a leg with some veggies, you think your stomach can cope with that? “

The thought of real meat after endless days of broth and mushy stew, albeit a very tasty stew and broth, made his mouth water and his eyes light up with hunger:” I am certain that I will try.”

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Lilly nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Laying back, Shiver crossed his arms behind his head, as he stared out at the deepening dusk with longing. It had been decades since he had spent this long inside, and even longer since he had been confined to bedrest like this. And it was slowly but surely driving him insane. 

Labyrinthian goblins were notoriously active, seldom still for more than a few minutes, unless sleeping, injured or sick. Rubbing at the hot flesh of his thigh, Shiver sighed as a dull pain flared, reminding him once more of his senseless folly, and damn pride.

The soft sigh of fur against fine linen, ripped Shiver out of his self deprecating thoughts as it announced the arrival of a broadly smiling Sir Didymus. 

“How fare thee?  T hou doth look far more vibrant this late noon.”

Smiling at the large fox knight's incessant insistence of using the most laborious way to formulating even the simplest of sentences, Shiver replied:” My thanks Sir Didymus, I do indeed feel much revived. My long rest have been good, but....”

A lazy conspiratorial grin spreading on Shivers still pale face.

 

* * *

Singing softly to herself,  Lilly danced and wiggled around the kitchen isles, as she sliced and diced both vegetables she knew and some she had never seen before, pilling them into the large stoneware dish that held the still uncooked leg joint. Stopping for a few seconds, she regarded the nearly full plate before adding a handful freshly chopped herbs and a sprinkle of coarse salt. Smiling proudly she placed the heavy lid over the dish and carried it to the large wood burning oven. It took some effort, but soon the heavy plate slid into the scalding heat, allowing her to close the massive tile door. wiping her hands on a kitchen towel Lilly's smile grew into a satisfied smirk as the succulent aroma of the roasting meat began to spread. Yeah this would undoubtedly be the most delicious meal she had served since coming here, not a mean feat, and Lilly couldn’t help but feel proud. 

Throwing the towel over her left shoulder, Lilly sighed, now that the meat and vegetables were sorted, she just needed to bake the bread that Shiver couldn't stop compl i menting, and then she was done. 

Picking up an upbeat tune Lilly  t wirled as she grabbed the small bowl of sourdough culture, that she was planning on using and froze.

Staring in shock, her mouth opened and closed like a newly caught cod, Lilly watched as Didymus assisted the heavily limping Shiver into the great room, and stopped just inside the door, with a mildly apologetic expression on his red furred face. Shiver on the other hand w as grinning wickedly, putting his sharp ivory teeth on display.

Swallowing down her initial urge to rip into the infuriating male, Lilly gripped the small nearly forgotten bowl in white knuckled hands as she ground out:” Okay... I take it that you got bored.... “

Letting the silence stretch, Lilly pressed her lips together, until her already narrow lips became nothing but a thin bloodless line of white, as she let her eyes burn into Shiver, with enough fire to actually make his self satisfied grin fade and wilt around the edges.

Shifting his grip on the goblin knight Didymus put himself subtle between

 the irate woman, and the wounded knight:” Pray mine lady, heap thy ire upon me. Verily I swear upon my honour that the idea for this ill-fated venture rests solely on mine shoulders. Mistakenly I believed that our stricken brother might benefit from a change in venue. “

Keeping her fiery gaze leveled at the now slightly nervous looking pair, Lilly sighed as she took in the increasingly ridiculousness of the situation. Here she was in a kitchen, wearing a frilly apron, staring down two fully trained knights come alive from a child’s fairy-tale, each of them perfectly able to pull her arms out of their sockets and beat her to death with the wet ends. And yet here they were, cowering like misbehaving boy's in front of her. Laughter bubbled up inside her, like bubbles in a soda, biting her lower lip, Lilly fought a losing battle against the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Uncertainty flickered abruptly over Shivers pale feature s , and then it was gone as the first peals of laughter spilled from Lilly and pulled a deep answering chuckle from him. Setting the bowl firmly on the table, Lilly laughed as she moved to stand in front, of Shiver:” You are an enormous ass, you know that? “

Nodding as he wiped the shimmering tears from the corner of his eyes, Shiver sighed as he lifted his arm, allowing Lilly to slip an arm around his waist and assist Didymus in getting him to the large couch.

“I know Lilly, I know, but I am a knight and we are not renowned for being easy, nor know when to admit defeat.”

“ Truly mine brother Thou speakest the truth. “

“So what, you guys don’t get sick, is that it?  Y ou just turn cold and die? “

Taking a second to consider her words, Didymus nodded as he agreed:” That is the truth of it.”

Giving both knights an exasperated look, Lilly huffed: ”  J esus, how did you ever manage to live this long ? ”

T here was no hesitation as both men exclaimed sincerely:” Luck!”

Before succumbing to a rancorous laughter. 

 

* * *

The sound of laughter, and life filtered into her tom b like silence through the open door. Sitting in her chair, Sarah sighed as she glanced as the still figure beside her. Jareth looked for the world like a corpse, ready for the grave. He was pale and sunken in a way, that Sarah had never seen before, it was as if his flesh was being melted away by an invisible flame, leaving behind nothing but a stick figure of skin and bone. Lifting his thin hand, Sarah sighed as she laced her fingers with his.

“ Please Jareth wake up, I need you. “

Tears fell from her eyes, as she pressed her lips against his frigid skin. He was so cold, no matter how many furs she wrapped him in, or how high she banked the fire, he just didn't seem to get any warmer.

Rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, Sarah bit the inside of her lower lip, it was so long since they had come here. They had fought so hard, and yet here he lay, as still as ever. And she was running out of hope, maybe it had been his time. Maybe she couldn't defy death, maybe. ..

“ M hh...”: The sound was soft, almost too low to be heard but in the deep silence, it sounded like a clap of thunder.

“ Jareth? Jareth can you hear me? “

The soft moan was repeated, and this time it was accompanied by a weak fluttering of his impossible long dark lashes. Gripping his fingers with desperate strength, Sarah leaned closer, softly calling him, begging him to finally open his eyes. And running the fingers of her free hand through his cool silky locks, Sarah watched as his eyes slowly opened, to stare up at her without recognition

Bring her hand down to cup his icy cheek, Sarah asked softly:” Jareth can you hear me? Please Jareth, if you can hear me then blink or squeeze my hand, anything.”

The sound of her voice caused his brow to furrow as he obviously struggled to remember, and then the look of confused non recognition melted away to be replaced, with one of pain and something darker that Sarah couldn’t decipher, as his lips moved without sound. Quickly grabbing a glass of water, Sarah slipped her arm in under his reed thin neck, raising him, so that he could drink without drowning. 

The effort of draining the glass in four deep gulps, left him flushed and panting, as Sarah put the glass back on the bed stand before turning back to him and feeling her blood freeze in her veins. Jareth's eyes burned up at her through the exhaustion, deep pools of rage and ... hatred. 

“ Jareth? “

“Why?”: His voice was rough with disuse, giving him a serpentine hiss as he snarled at her, jerking feebly against her grip.

“Why what?”

“My.....  a rm.... why....”

Sarah’s heart stopped, turning into brittle ice as the venomous fire in those barely open eyes raked through her. Wetting her lips she felt tears burning like molten iron behind her frozen eyes. So this was how it was to be, her worst fears come alive as Jareth pulled minutely away from her. Fighting back her intense desire to cry and beg, anything to make the hatred in his eyes go away, Sarah tightened her grip against his weak struggling, and tried to explain. :” Please Jareth we didn't have a choice. The iron was killing you, it...”

“ No”:  He hissed vehemently:” It HAD.... killed me....I.... I was dead..... I was at peace..... You had no right.... “

“ But Jareth.”

Turning from her with a look of disgust on his pallid sweat beaded face, Jareth growled softly:” Enough... Now leave me be..... I cannot.... bear the sight....of you.....”

“But please, Jareth...”

Pulling his hand from hers, he cast a cold look her way as he growled:”  L eave..... Now...”

Utter mind-numbing cold invaded her heart, freezing it in place as she found herself backing slowly and silently away from the burning hatred directed at her. Words scorched her tongue, words of comfort and anger, words to explain and beg, words to make him forgive. But every word remained unspoken, as Sarah closed the door behind her, to stand alone in the dim corridor.  

R unning her hand over her burning yet still dry eyes, Sarah fought to keep the sobs from escaping her as the sound of laughter and joy filtered out from the large common room/ kitchen/dining room/living room. Shiver was obviously recovering quickly, and though Sarah had stubbornly remained at Jareth's side she was not blind to the obvious connection between her dear friend, and the handsome knight. And they deserved just a few more minutes of laughter and joy. 

Or at least that was what she told herself, as she slid down the door, to sit against it. Tears burst through her tightly closed eyes like water through a dam, and with them came silent sobs that shook her entire body as she wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her face as she wept. 

This was her worst fear and nightmare come true. Sure it might have just been a fever and pain fuelled outburst, that would be forgotten in the morning, and the important thing was that he had finally woken up. Yet Sarah knew deep in her heart that, that wasn't the case. No Jareth was lost to her, she had seen it in his eyes, and heard it in his voice and words. The love he had carried for nearly three thousand years killed by the iron, and her selfish choice. 

P ressing her forehead against her knees so hard that it would most likely bruise, Sarah forced herself to breathe and let herself recognise the importance of the memories he had given her with his last strength.

 The Labyrinth could survive the death of its king, but only if its queen's blood coursed through the tiny brook in the glen that was its heart. Raising her trembling hand, Sarah rubbed gentl y at her still sore but pristine looking shoulder.

Yes her blood flowed in that tiny stream, and the golden magic of the Labyrinth coiled in her core, now entwined and made even stronger with the addition of the emerald of her own realm. 

She no longer NEEDED him, she could do this alone, she could rule the underground as his queen even after he had passed.

And yet she had still selfishly forced him back, forced him to undergo horrendous agony. And as if that had not been enough they had cut his arm off, forcing him to become a cripple.  Y es Jareth was right to hate her, what she had done, was unforgivable.

And though she had been somewhat prepared for this, the pain still threatened to rip her haemorrhaging heart in two. Biting down her on her own hand Sarah strangled the anguished cry before it could escape her. No, No she would not let this destroy her, she knew, from the start that this might be the price, and she had willingly pushed on, thinking that, that would never come to pass. Yet now it was time to pay the piper.

 

* * *

Setting the empty tea mug on the table, Didymus smiled, as he yawned and stretched in his seat, letting his immense body uncoil like a giant spring of muscles and fur. It was truly an impressive sight, as the large fox knight rolled to his feet, and flowed into a graceful bow while still keeping eye contact with the now furiously blushing Lilly.

Taking her delicate hand in his large paw hand, Didymus raised it gentl y to his lip, kissing it gallantly as he stated sincerely:” Verily mine lady, this meal doth make the ang el s weep with envy. Never have I feasted on such succulent fare. Lady Lilly thou art a paragon of cookery”

Cheeks burning from the exuberant praise,  Lilly tugged gentl y at her hand, pulling Didymus with her, forcing him to rise.

“ Right it's just a pot roast, it ’ s not really that difficult... It ’ s basically just lopping some veggies into a dish with some meat, and sticking it in the oven.”

“Simple it may sound Lilly, but you have managed to find just the right herbs and vegetables to compliment the meat, and bring out its most tender flavours. No Lilly, Didymus is right you are truly a very talented chef”: And there we go again. Frustration almost overwhelmed Lilly as Shivers deep nasal voice made her blush even deeper as he chimed in agreeing with Didymus. Dammit why was he having this much of an effect on her, it was just dinner goddammit,  and here she was blushing as if he had just told her that he wanted her body.... Oh hell! 

Slapping her own cheeks as that particular thought brought more blood rushing to her already maroon cheeks, Lilly leapt to her feet, and quickly scooped up a plate of food to bring to Sarah.

“Thanks guys, and if you don’t mind I'll just, you know go give Sarah some grub, so are the two of you fine sweet talking each other for a while or should I be worried? “: The blush remained despite the bravado of her teasing words, but both men were gracious enough not to tease her as they both nodded their assent, allowing her to make a hasty escape.

 

* * *

_ Oh for the love of god girl get a grip,  he complimented your cooking dammit, it _ _ ’ _ _ s not like he confessed everlasting love _ . All Shiver had done was agree with Didymus, on a meal that was in all honesty the best she had served yet and here she was fangirling over him like he was Luke fucking Perry. Christ! it was because she was exhausted, that was it. Tired and worried, that was all, and....

Stopping dead in her tracks, Lilly stared at the huddled sobbing mess sitting against the now closed door. Sarah’s face was so puffy and streaked with salt from the tears flowing from her eyes in heavy streams, that even the gloom of the poorly lit corridor couldn't hide it.

“ Jesus Sarah, what’s wrong, oh god he's not dead is he? “

Snivelling Sarah shook her head slightly:” No... no it's. . no he's fine, good actually... he woke up... He...”

Anguish washed over Sarah, contorting her face into an utterly desolate mask of sorrow, as fresh sobs shook her. 

“Oh god Sarah!  W hat happened? “

The forgotten plate slipped from Lilly's hand to shatter in a pile of steaming food and porcelain,  yet Lilly could not care less as she knelt in front of Sarah, wrapping her arms around the pitifully weeping girl:” Sssch don’t cry whatever it is we'll fix it, I promise... we'll....”

“ My lady what has happened? Say not that our king have succumb to disaster.” 

“ No”: Sarah mumbled miserable:” No Jareth is fine....It's ... It's. ...”

Fresh sobbing shook her as the goblin queen clung to Lilly and stuttered:” H...H...He.....H...H...H...Ha... Hates me.....He .....T..Told.... Me t..t..to...Go.....” 

“Oh honey..”: Gentl y running her fingers through Sarah’s wildly dishevelled hair, Lilly rocked her back and forth as she shared a look of concern with the one eyed fox.

Kneeling beside his heart broken queen, Didymus also stroked her hair gentl y as he attempted to calm her: “Art thou certain that it was no fever speech, the heat may cause much confusion..”

“ No.. the fever broke this morning..... no he hates me... and I can't,..... can't blame.... him.”

Tightening her grip on the suddenly small woman, Lilly cooed softly:” Sssch  i t ’ s gonna be okay, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems right now. Look”: Taking the still weeping girl by her shoulders, Lilly held her out in straight arms and met her red rimmed eyes: ” Why don't you go get some dinner with Didymus and Shiver , I'll go and look in on Jareth, and try to straighten this mess out okay? And this is just a thought, but you look exhausted  as  shit so why don't you take my room tonight and then I'll stay here with the drama king in here, while you sleep, and get your head screwed back on???”

Biting her lip as she considered the options set out by Lilly, Sarah sighed, and nodded curtly: ”Okay.”

Smiling encouragingly, Lilly pulled Sarah to her feet, and gestured for Didymus to escort her from the corridor: ” You go eat and I'll go and ... you know... okay.”

Watching as Didymus gentl y lead the still sniff l ing and utterly defeated looking Sarah into the more brightly lit common room, Lilly sighed and turned to the mess on the floor, only to find it gone, and the pristine floor gleaming up at her. 

Magic, it still took her by surprise every time someone did something and didn't even seem to notice. But that was not what should be concerning her right now.

Turning to the closed door, she sighed deeply. God knew that she didn’t want to open that door.  B ut she had given Sarah her word, and so there was no real choice. 

Taking a deep steadying breath, Lilly grasped the handle and pushed the door open. 

She didn't quite know what to expect, but somehow it was a surprise to find the room exactly at is had been all along. 

The room was lit by about a dozen large candles, that cast their soft golden light on the heavy and simple but beautifully crafted furniture and the still skeletal figure lying in the large fur swathed bed with his back to her.

Taking the first tentative step into the room, Lilly froze as his hoarse and cold words reached her.

“ Did I not..... tell..... you..... to leave.... get out... leave me be. “

It was not the words but the icy furious fire she heard in them, that made her swallow convulsively. His tone cut like blades of ice, and Lilly shivered despite the heat of the roaring fireplace.

“ Hey “:  S topping nervously,  Lilly licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched, the pale creature turn towards her with a look of guarded surprise on his pallid face. What the hell did she call him? His majesty ? My king?  Was he even a king here? 

Lost in thought Lilly, barely heard Jareth's softly spoken:” Who are... you ? “

“ Lilly, my name is Lilly..... arhm.. Your majesty?.”

Letting his stunning bicoloured eyes close with a look of utter defeated exhaustion, Jareth groaned:” No I am... no....longer a......king....Jareth...... you may.... call me..... Jareth... Why....?”

Plucking up her frayed courage, Lilly moved up to the bed, and sat down on the edge, taking in the very underwhelming sight of the man who was the Goblin king.  

Jareth was pale, his skin waxy white and beaded with sweat, and he had lost a frightening amount of weight in the last week, he had been thin before, but now he was nothing but a skeleton covered in bruised skin.

Reaching out Lilly gentl y tugged the edge of the fur blanket higher up on his chest, noting the slight but still noticeable way he flinched at her touch.

“ Why I'm here? “

Keeping his eyes closed Jareth nodded. 

“Well I'm here cause you are still sick, and need someone to help you, or was there another  reason why?”

Turning those haunting eyes on her again Jareth seemed to look straight into her soul, as if searching for something important.  

The silence stretched on for a few minutes before, Jareth blinked as his expression changed into a frown of confusion.

“ You are... human?”

Nodding Lilly smiled and gave a shallow and still seated bow or at least that was what she meant it to be:” Yep, as mortal as they come.”

His confused frown deepened as he seemed to be concentrating on something that only he could see.  

Sitting quietly Lilly simply watched him, as he once more met her calm gaze. 

“ Where? “

“ Arhm yeah that’s a little harder to explain, but the short version is that we are in a lodge in a world that Sarah sang into existence. ..  Y eah I know how this sounds, but hey you are a fey with eight parents, you know..... And now that we are on the subject, what happened?  W hy would you tell her to leave, she....”

Fire flare in the depths of his eyes banishing the fatigue and he sounded like a rabid beast as he growled furiously:” Why?!... this... she had no right.....”

Thrusting his left arm out at her, daring her to look at what remained of his arm.  B ruises covered it from the middle of the upper arm and vanished into the bandage that covered the three inch stump that was all that remained below his swollen elbow. The end of the bandage was rounded, mirroring the shape of the flesh beneath, blood and lymph fluid stained the fabric making it obvious that it needed to be changed soon.

“  Y eah that really sucks but it ’ s not like we had a hell of a lot of choice s ... “

\- There is ......always a .......choice.”: Came the harsh reply. And that was the end of Lilly’s first contact with the goblin king. The words had barely left his pale blue tinted lips before his eyes fell shut, as he was claimed by exhaustion once more.

Gentl y covering him with the warm furs, Lilly sighed softly as she watched his furious frown relax into a look of miserable sadness and pain. Even now, his expression showed the pain he was feeling, and it was not as if she couldn't understand his anger. She too would have felt betrayed and hurt if she had died, and been at peace, only to be forced back to face anguish and mutilation by the hands of those who professed to love you. Yeah Sarah had taken the choice out of love, but that did not change the fact that it was Jareth who had to live with the consequence, so yeah Lilly got why he was angry.

But understanding did not require acceptance, and though Lilly could empathize,  she could not accept the hurtful actions of the man before h er . 

And things would have to change, because the look of pain in Sarah's eyes w as more than Lilly could live with. Rising she moved to the dresser, to retrieve the basket of bandages and ointments.  F irst she would change the dressings, and then she would figure out how to fix all this crap. Because Sarah might be a queen now, but she was first and foremost a friend, and friends did not let friends suffer. 

 


	33. A Spiders Web

 

_ It was in a dark room, but It didn't need light to find It's way around the various pieces of equipment, this was a room It knew well, far too well.  _

_  Sliding silently forward, It stopped as It felt the feeble creature who lived here brush up against It's polished boots. A perfect crystal formed at Its fingertips, rolling from one gloved hand to another. Before It let it float upwards to hover like a Willow wisp casting its faint blue light on the cowering creature before It.  _

_ \- She will come..... She will come...... She will come.: The broken creature which had once been the goblin king, was pathetic, barely recognisable as a man, with bones pressed against his ripped skin, giving him the appearance of a dried out husk.  _

_ Nudging him with the toe of It's boot the perfect creature frowned, as a bulging blackened vein burst under the slight pressure, spilling foul smelling black ichor onto the already soiled stones. No this would not do, not at all. This broken man before It, was weak, pathetic and far to _ _ o _ _ damaged to be allowed to live, let alone rule. _

_ Stepping back, the proud creature squatted before the quivering man, and prodded his huddled up form with  _ _ I _ _ t's riding crop:” Why do you not just die?  _ _ T _ _ here is no place for you in this world, no place for this weakness. Give in, give up. “ _

_ The man shuddered from either the cold words, or the touch of the crop,  It didn’t know, and it mattered little as the man turned slowly to peer up at It through filthy lanky strands of once pale golden hair, with blazing eyes of mismatched azur _ _ e _ _ and gold. _

_ “She will come... she will come” : He ground out defiantly:” she will...” _

_ Recoiling in disgust It struck him across his emaciated face splitting more black veins.  _

_ “ Why... would she come?  _ _ L _ _ ook what she has done.... see what love did...” _

_ Blood and ichor stained It's once immaculate gloves as It grabbed the bony left arm the man huddled in on. Pulling it into the now glaring blue light It thrust the frayed stump back at the cowering man forcing him to look at the horrid wound. _

_ The broken king struggled weakly, but he was too weak, too frail to ever pull free of It's vice like grip.  _

_ “ See the price of your LOVE.... SEE IT.... Even if you still love her, how could she... a queen ever love a pathetic cripple like you, you're weak!  _ _ D _ _ eformed. .. a thing.. a beast.... pathetic. ... a bastard... an abomination. .... why won't you just DIE.....” _

_ “ No” : He whispered as he gave up on freeing his amputated arm from the perfect  beings grip, and simply curled tighter in on himself: “She will come, she'll see..... she'll see...And she'll make it right again..... “ _

_ “ Fool” : It snarled as golden light flared along It's slender powerful limbs, like the lines guiding a puppet:” Don't you see, she will never come, why should she, you are a cripple,  a freak, deformed and perverse, no she will never SEE you!!! Not now...” _

_ Grasping the whimpering man by his reed thin neck It held him up in one arm as a crystal appeared in It's other hand: “Not Ever.....You should never have been born. ..” _

_ Light golden like the glow of the first sunrise erupted from the crystal searing the flesh from both bodies, to the sound of screeching and cold cruel laughter. .. _

 

* * *

 Waking from the nightmare with a shocked start, Jareth stared blindly into the dimly lit night, as his tortured mind raced wildly. 

_ NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!  Alone, he was alone, and the night was crushing him with its oppressive weight. he needed her, he needed Sarah to lie beside him, and chase the debilitating dreams away with her mere presence.  _

But she wasn't there, and she never would be again. His cold words had seen to that, cold words that he could not stop himself from uttering. The spell was still there, holding his mind and body in a steely grip of shimmering strands no thicker than they could be hidden within a single hair. And even now he could feel it feeding off the meagre magic that remained in his core, and warping his emotions into something ugly and cruel, just waiting to erupted from below the surface. 

Something was different though,  he could feel it like an absence in his mind, that the cruel voice had tried to fill. It was different, less accurate, yet more potent, as if it was simpl y aimed at alienating everyone. Blinking slowly Jareth felt as if his mind was dying under the pressure building as the iron was draining out of his system. 

He didn’t know just how it all connected, but it felt as if the spell was gaining more strength as the iron dwindled, and his magic began to trickle back. Not only that but it seemed to him that the spell woven by his "mother" was beginning to feed of f of the magic of those around him, now that it could no longer feed sole of f of him. 

It was as if the stronger the person the stronger the malice he spewed. Turning onto his right side, Jareth watched the soundly sleeping Lilly. Firelight illuminated her perfect goblin features softly, giving her a very pretty golden skin tone.  B ut it was not her beauty that was the reason why she was the only one who could come close without the spell flaring. It was her complete lack of magic that rendered the spell nearly inert when she was the only one in the room. 

Frustratingly the spell still retained enough strength through Jareth himself that it rendered it impossible for him to let her or anyone else know that it was a spell and not him, that was directing his actions. 

Fisting his remaining hand in the long hairs of the furs, Jareth growled darkly, so little remained in his grasp, and now even his own body seemed lost to him. And he was helpless to let anyone else know. 

No matter what he tried, no matter how indirect his approach he couldn't find a way to make any of them see what it was he was trying to tell them. 

He was caught.

Even here beyond the jaws of death, did Titania’s malice followed him, there was no escaping her not now, not ever. And that single horrifying thought filled him with a hopelessness, black enough to make him wish that he had gone to the realm of the dead, and even the spell could not hold back the tears as he silently turned back towards the wall and let his pain have full reign. 

 

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Lilly ran her fingers through her hair. As she swallowed back the terse reply that burned her tongue.

God but Jareth was trying her patience. 

It had been three weeks and he was getting more and more vicious as his magic returned. To begin with it had been Sarah and Didymus who had born the brunt of it, then after a week or so  S hiver had become a target as well. And now in the last few days Jareth had begun to lash out at Lilly too.

Yes his words hurt, yet there was something about it all that bothered Lilly, as she thought back. But she couldn't put her finger on it and Sarah and Shiver was far too affected by the way Jareth was acting to be of any help to Lilly when she tried to figure out what was wrong. 

Walking into the large all room, Lilly immediately fixed her sight on the huge furred figure, who leaned over the kitchen counter with an intent look on his fox face as he gingerly carved thin slices of smoked and salted meat.

Turning quietly Lilly quickly surveyed the large space, smiling curtly as she found them to be alone.

Didymus nose twitched as if he had picked up a s c ent, but there was no other sign that he was aware of her presence. It was something that Lilly had noticed in the last two weeks or so, that Didymus always knew when Sarah or Shiver entered the room, but never seemed to be aware of her presence. It had been a game to begin with, but now she was beginning to notice a pattern in everyone's behaviour, and things began to add up.

And yes Lilly was very aware that it was utterly childish to enjoy scaring the filling out of the knightly fox, but dammit, who could resist when the surprise on his face made his eye grow to double size, and his nose go all twitchy every single time !!

It was too good, and who was she to resist. 

Keeping her steps light and her breathing slow, Lilly walked slowly up behind the softly humming fox.

“ Y o Didymus where are the two others? Don’t tell me they are still sleeping. “

To say that he startled would be a major understatement. Every inch of Didymus nearly eight foot tall muscle and leather clad form jumped a full 10 inches. Sending the knife flying to the floor, along with a few slices of meat.

Grinning Lilly slid around the knight and leaned back against the cool edge of the kitchen counter: “Oh I'm sorry did I startle you?”

The look on the large fox's face was one of utter startled surprise as he pressed a paw like hand against the furious pounding of his heart, and looked down at the grinning girl. 

“Verily mine lady thou shall be the death of me...”

“ Oh.. I'm sorry,  I thought you might have heard me.... but alas. ..”

Shaking his head lightly at her obviously insincere apology, Didymus returned her grin with a lopsided smile of his own: “Pray mine lady, thou knoweth that I canst not sense thy presence. Thou hast no magic for mine senses to detect... as to the lord Shiver and the lady Sarah, they have left intend ing on bringing home fresh prey.”

“  Y eah... okay, that’s good, we are not really running low yet, but it ’ s good to have stores in case of a harsh winter....... “:  P icking up the dropped knife,  Lilly watched the light play along the slender glass blade, as she pondered her next words, and how to not sound like a complete idiot:” Look Didymus you know a lot about magic, and how it works right? “

“ Aye that is the truth of it my lady, I doth sense, the currents of magic and its effects. “

“ Okay,.... Look I have a theory and I need to run it by you okay? ...”

Giving a shallow bow, Didymus meet her worried frown with a look of intense scrutiny:” Verily my lady, reveal thine worry that I might offer my meagre support such as it is.”

“ Okay here goes, look, Jareth has been a real jerk to Sarah ever since he woke up right..”

Picking up the knife, Didymus nodded, as he resumed slicing the meat thinly:” Aye that is the truth of it....”

Jumping onto the counter, Lilly rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward with an intent look in her grey eyes that made the bright blue star burst shine:” But Sarah said, that he started being a jerk long before that, back in the underground and that it all started really suddenly, right when his magic started returning to him... now when you brought him to her in the aboveground, he seemed nice, dying but nice... He was loving and sad... So I gotta know did the iron block his magic? “

Skewering the thin slices with a thoughtful expression, Didymus said: “Aye, the iron did most assuredly block his own magic, but it was no t all.  T he closure of the gates caused much pain as it cut him off from the labyrinths magic as well...”

“ Okay so am I hearing you right if I understand it like this. When you brought Jareth to us he had next to no magic inside him, right? But then where did the crystal he made come from? “

Stopping on his way to the stove Didymus shrugged with a confused look on his face: “Verily I know not... unless... nay.. he would not.... the danger....”

“ What? What wouldn't he do?”

“It may be that our lord drew on the unfiltered magic of the aboveground. .. verily that wouldst explain his most sudden decline....”

Sitting up straight, Lilly shook her head as if trying to comprehend the meaning of Didymus words. 

“  M y lady? “: Worry was thick in his voice as he moved towards her.

“ No no I'm fine its just... Magic still seems more like fantasy to me.... I don't know. .. Is there any way where that ... Aboveground magic could be able to fuel a spell?  F rom the underground I mean? “

The thin slices sizzled as Didymus laid them in straight lines on the wood stoves clay fryer, and an instant scent of succulent bacon filled the air.

“Nay no being from underground may safely wield the pure magic from above....”

Nodding as her thoughts began to make sense, and her mouth began to water, Lilly said: “So any spell that feed s on magic would remain dormant. ..”

Nodding his confirmation, the large fox delicately skewered a barely cooked strip of bacon like meat, and popped it into his sharp teethed mouth with a look of utter contentment on his face:” Aye that is the truth. .. But what correlation doth thou see my lady. “

Jumping off the table, Lilly bit the knuckles of her right hand as she mumbled:” So no magic equals good Jareth, magic equals asshole Jareth, and the more magic he has the bigger a bastard he becomes. ..  A nd the more magic those he is together with has the more of an ass he is to them..... “

Cocking his head in a very feline movement Didymus paused with a half filled plate of fried bacon in his hand:” My Lady....? 

But Lilly didn't hear him, she was too rolled up in her own thoughts as she leaned over the counter, and picked idly at a cooling piece of toast.

Quickly picking up the, remaining bacon while it was still just crispy. Didymus cast a quick glance at the still softly muttering girl as she stalked back and forth across the floor, with an  i ndecipherable look on her face. And once more he found himself confounded by how much the lithe girl resembled a goblin . 

“Okay listen to this will yer.... I think that Jareth is under the influence of a mind spell, and I think that once Jareth " lost" his magic and was filled with that iron that nearly killed him, it went dormant. But once the iron was bleed out of him, it "revived" and since it still couldn't feed of f of Jareth, it fed of f Sarah and then once it got stronger, it began to feed of you, then Shiver, and now that Jareth is beginning to regain his own magic, he is beginning to become nasty to me too.”

Didymus had stopped setting the table and was now looking at the pale greyish girl with genuine intrigue. The kind of spell that she was speaking of w as not widely used or even something that the uninitiated public would have any knowledge of,  and yet here she was putting accurate words to his own suspicion. 

“  S o tell me does that sound utterly insane to you or am I onto something? “

“ I... I..I do not know my lady... but thy thoughts on the matter are most eloquent and plausible, I should most assuredly investigate further. Though how I know not....”

“Yeah .. About that.. look from what I've seen up till now.. everyone has a different colour magic right... I mean, Sarah's is silvery white, Shiver's is bright green and yours is this rusty red sort of like your fur.... so my question is, if someone has cast a spell on someone else, then would you be able to see that persons magic on the victim?” 

“ Aye thou wouldst, albeit it may be hidden well within the victims own magic.... or of a similar colour. .. thus rendering it neigh on impossible to discern the difference....”

Biting on her lower lip, Lilly nodded slowly:” Yeah there is of course that, but that's something we can't do anything about.. All we can do is you know, give it a shot.... But what I was getting at is this, if you looked at Jareth with that magic detecting gaze of your would you be able to see if a spell has been cast on him? I mean if it's still there ....”

“ I know not my lady, but I should like to venture an attempt, when wouldst thou attempt this? Now??”

Nodding eagerly Lilly fairly jumped on the spot as she grabbed Didymus hand and pulled him along with her as she rushed them both down the hallway towards the closed door. Pausing with her hand on the handle Lilly gave Didymus a shaky nervous little smile :” You ready?”

Ready.... The word hung in the air between them, like a heavy sword.

Ready.... No by the mercy of the earth mother, Didymus wasn't ready, yet the knight didn't know how to formulate a refusal as he watched her optimistic eyes glow up at him. She wanted this to be true, not for her own sake, but for Sarah's and even Jareth's. Because a spell would mean that Jareth was blameless in his own cruel behaviour.  

Licking his lips nervously Didymus felt almost overwhelmed by fear as he contemplated the repercussions should he not find any evidence of foul play. If that proved to be the case, then they would have to deal with the fact, that the man they had known and truly respected, even loved was gone. And accept that the broken cruel creature left in his place, was truly him. 

Letting out a breath that he had not even reali z ed that he was holding, Didymus said:” My Lady... I... I might not find any evidence of a malicious spell, have you considered the implications of that outcome?” 

“Yeah... I have, and let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You all say that this is far from normal behaviour from him. So lets just give him the benefit of the doubt here... okay no more stalling. “

Sharing a quick look of reassurance with the knight Lilly pushed the handle down and opened the door into the silent and dark room.

“ Jareth are you awake? Jareth? “

Nothing, the warm darkness remained silent, as Lilly signalled for Didymus to follow her into the large bedroom.  

The room itself looked just as it had when Lilly had left it, the only change, that Jareth was lying on his right side with the heavy furs pulled as tightly around him as he could manage and not suffocate. And still he shivered with cold. 

Moving with a surprising level of stealth, Didymus glided through the flickering shadows, to stand at the foot of the wide bed. 

Magic was everywhere, as the  L lwynog knight blinked once, shifting his vision, from that of ordinary sight and into the spectrum of magic. The predominant colours was a deep almost black emerald green, and a bright silvery white, but there was also purple, and orange as well as a dark blue, that Didymus clearly recognised as belonging to the obviously sleeping king.

To Lilly it looked as if Didymus was waving his large pawed hands aimlessly through the air above the curled up form. But to Didymus is caused the magic to ripple and part before him, revealing deeper layers in the magic like pages in a book. Here the colours were the same only somehow thicker as if something was drawing it in and condensing it in a nearly solid cocoon around Jareth. 

It would have been perfectly normal had Jareth been conscious and dressed in his armour or in magically enhanced garb as had always been his custom. But in this very instance he lay, either naked or clad in very little, and none of it of his own conjuring.  

Suspicion peaked, Didymus glanced up at Lilly:” Hast he consumed the potion of rest this morn? ”

“Oh yeah he is fully knocked out,  y ou could burn the lodge down around him and he wouldn't react..”

Horror widened Didymus golden eye at Lilly's flippant reference to Jareth's demise:” Sweet goddess perish the thought, verily it shall not come to that. ..”

Holding up her hands, Lilly grinned as she moved closer, obviously curious:” Easy there Lancelot, it's just a way to say that he won't wake up easily. I usually change his bandages around this time, so you should be safe for the next hour or so.” 

“  V ery well then,  I shall proceed.”

Turning back to his still king, Didymus nodded to himself as he eased the heavy fur blankets back, exposing Jareth's skeletal body to the warm dry air. It was what needed to be done, and yet it felt utterly wrong to see his always impeccable king dressed in nothing but a pair of rumpled silk pyjama bottoms as he shivered violently. Shaking off the uneasy feeling that he was trespassing, Didymus steeled himself as he lowered his fingers to move through the dark blue shell, soaking up the magic as he touched it. 

Layer after layer thinned and then vanished under his touch as he moved through them. The first six layers parted easily under his hands, as their potent magic was drawn into his ever accepting core. But the seventh gave Didymus pause, as he ran his hands lightly over the shimmering surface. this layer seemed thicker, yet more fragile, as if it was propped up from the inside by something not of Jareth himself, something alien. And Didymus instinctively felt that, whatever lay below should not be disturbed unless one was prepared to pay the price. 

Every fibre in the large knight's body screamed at him to leave this last layer and let Sarah deal with this. But to back away from the face of danger, was not a thing a Llwynog knight could do. No he would meet it head on and fight for what was right. 

Digging both hands into the strange surface, Didymus used the magic that he had just le a ched from the previous six layers to make this final layer crumble into fine glittering dust as it revealed a tangled web of thin golden filaments.

“Wow that was pretty, what was that? “: Wonder filled Lilly's voice,  making it softer, and less nasal.” 

“ That was a spell my lady, made visible as it dissipated... and great goddess,  i t is as thou suspected, a spell hast verily been woven about his person.... I... I know not its purpose. . only that it is there, and that thou were indeed correct, it doth leech of f of his core, and off those who are in its malignant vicinity.... Th u s, never have I seen a spell more vile..”

“  V ile.?  H ow so?  C ome on you can ’ t just tell me it ’ s vile, and then shut up, I can ’ t see what you see... I ... oh wow”

Darkness erupted from Didymus outstretched hand, moving like dye in water as  it spread out covering Jareth from his bare feet, and up. The darkness lingered for a few seconds, before beginning to dissipate like smoke, as bright golden filaments of light flickered into being, creating a flimsy looking web around Jareth. At first is seemed to cover him evenly,  but closer examination showed the pair, that the spidery lines all appeared to anchor at the crow n of Jareth's head, and the area around his mouth. They also saw, that the lines at his feet seemed to be wavering gently in the unfelt eddies of air.

“Is that.......”

Nodding with a look of distaste on his face, Didymus growled:” Verily it is, the very weave that thou doth feared. “

“ So can you remove it? “

Plucking a random thread, Didymus flinched as it flared and drew a pained hiss from Jareth, yet still left him sleeping: ” I fear this far beyond mine paltry skills, but the knowledge doth brings clarity. Truly this is what hast guided the hurtful words of our sovereign lord.” 

“ Okay so we tell Sarah,  and then we figure out what to do from here right..”

Pulling the heavy blanket up to cover the fragile form once more, Didymus nodded his accept ance as he stepped back:” Aye thus is our plan...”

A gentle hand engulfed Lilly's shoulder as Didymus quietly ushered her from the room dark room: ” And now my waifish lady to break thy fast on the meagre food that I have provided, I fear that it is not much.  B ut needs must that it suffice for now..”

Twisting just enough to meet his single worry darkened eye, as he lead her to the kitchen and the waiting but now cold food, Lilly prodded: ” Look you have to be honest with me, how bad is this, I mean what are our chances of breaking this spell? And what is it doing to him? Is it killing him? And how dangerous will it be to try to break it? 

A heavy sigh was all the response he gave her, as he pulled a chair out for her, and finished setting the table. Finally once he had set out everything did he sit opposite her, and began to fill his own plate.

“ I shall be most  h onest mine lady, I have very little knowledge of spells to ensnare the mind and control the actions. But” : Holding up a hand to stop her from interrupting Didymus pressed on:” I now realize that our king hath attempted to alert us all to its presence, even as his mother the queen Titania doth drew his blood..”

“ Ooh holy shit you’re right the salute thing, yeah Shiver told me that Jareth saluted Hoggle when Hoggle cut him off from the labyrinths magic. And now that we are talking about it I think that he might have tried to tell me during these last few weeks, but it must have been keeping him from telling anyone. ....  W ow, that must major league SUCK..”

Punctuating the last word, Lilly stabbed tree slices of bacon with her fork, and brought them to her plate. Cutting into them, she continued:” How long do you think it's been controlling him? I mean you guy's all make him sound like he's like a barely contained force of nature. And this just doesn't seem like something you would allow anyone to subject yourself to.” 

Shaking his head as he swallowed his food, Didymus took his napkin and daintily dabbed his muzzle before answering: ” Aye it does indeed not appear to be a thing one wouldst allow. As to the age, I know of no way to ascertain it with any accuracy, and thus I shall refrain from hazarding any closer than this.... It hath been woven about our liege for centuries, of that I am certain.”

Dropping her utensil on the table, Lilly pushed back from her half eaten breakfast with a hissed and heartfelt, “well shit!”

“  V erily....”

 

* * *

Waiting for Sarah and Shiver to return proved to be one of the hardest things that Lilly had ever done. Not because Didymus that great coward, had fled into the winter garden to fire up the smoker. But because Jareth woke up.

Sitting beside him, Lilly smiled as he contemplated his next move on the beautifully carved game board. It was a strange game that involved navigating through a maze that changed according to different cards that the players drew, and a random clock that was built into the board. At first there didn't seem to be any system to it and it had taken Shiver almost five days to teach Lilly the very basics of it. And to be honest she still sucked at it, but now she could at least spot her own mistakes as her piece was trapped in the maze time after time. 

Pursing his lips, Jareth tapped his aardvark piece against them, before grinning and setting the  at a junction where he would have a clear path to either the centre or the wishing well at the edge of the board.  Both clear roads to victory, if the board didn't shift that was, and Lilly had utterly missed both as she had moved her piece through that part of the maze.

“ Oh shit tell me that that’s a lie.  S eriously you can't keep beating me this easily!  N ot again.....”

His satisfied smirk widened as he leaned back into the mountain of fur pillows that supported his frail form: ”Honestly Lilly I would hardly call this beating you, when it is you who are defeating yourself. .. Really Lilly you need to take your time and access your options more carefully... Look at your piece...”

Leaning in Lilly seemed to follow his gentle lecture, but in truth her thoughts were elsewhere. 

This was how he had woken up, smiling and relaxed, as if having Didymus leech his magic while he slept had erased the last few days of nasty cruel comments. Leaving a tired, but pleasant Jareth behind. Nodding as he pointed to something she should be aware of, Lilly bit her lower lip and sighed, as she wondered for god only knew what time, whether he was aware of the spells presence or not. In a way she hoped that he wasn't,  because she couldn't even begin to imagine the horror, of being caught inside one's own body, while unable to control it.

It seemed a nightmare beyond any other.

And yet she was pretty sure that he was fully aware of not only what had been done to him, but also what it was forcing him to do and say. She wanted to ask him, but there was a tiny insistent voice in the back of her head that told her emphatically that it was a bad idea. It was not like she had a doomsday vision, but it was close. Nope telling him was out of the question. .. At least for the time being.  

“ Tell me young lady am I speaking into deaf ears? “

Shaking herself, Lilly cleared her mind of all thoughts of the spell, before she slipped up:” Sorry I'm just really bad at these kinds of games. If you think this is bad then you should see me playing chess..”

Sharp teeth flashed as Jareth smiled, and chuckled softly, something that he had not done in almost a full week.

Feeling a smile of her own, lighten her face at the sound, Lilly unthinkingly said: ”  W ow you are in quite the good mood after your little nap, did you dream something good?”

Oh how she could have kicked herself for those words, when the smile died and turned into a pained frown, his lips twitching as if on the verge of speaking, yet no words left them. Shadows clouded his mismatched eyes as he spoke in a soft despondent voice:” Yes I dreamt... that... “: The clouds deepen e d as the words clung to his tongue, stubbornly refusing to be utt e red: ”I feel refreshed .....”

Cold reali z ation hit her like a freight train. 

He knew, and what was more, he was trying to fight it. It was subtle, stumbling over a word, or a sudden rephrasing that changed a sentence completely into something that didn't make much sense.

Something must have shown in her eyes, something that had alerted some defence in the spell. Or at least that was what the thought that flashed through Lilly's head as Jareth's head whipped up, and a cold predatory light filled his eyes making his golden eye shimmer like that of a bird of prey. 

The screech escaping his twisted lips as he launched himself at her with his remaining hand curled into a claw and aimed straight at her neck, paralyzed her for just a fraction of a second before her instinct had her scrambling backwards out of dangers way, but she was too slow.

The creature that was no longer Jareth grabbed her throat in a steel grip,  digging his claws into her soft flesh as his still greater weight and strength forced her to the ground. 

Pressing his face into hers he growled in an icy voice:” So you know... that will not save you.... nor will it save this heinous atrocity who calls himself king.... now die...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being trapped like that I mean shit it has got to horrific


	34. Like Poison...

 

The sun ’ s golden rays played over the pristine snow, and glassy icicles,  creating dark blue and purple shadows over which shimmered bright rainbows. Pulling the sled behind them, Sarah glanced at Shivers hunched figure as they struggled against the harsh wind.

The day had been clear and crisp with a deep azure sky devoid of any clouds. And apart from the stiff northern wind that were now quickening with the promise of becoming a brisk gale, there had been nothing to diminish the glory of the day. 

It had started as a stupid bet at the breakfast table, and before she knew it they had been trudging through the nearly knee deep snow, on a quest to find prey for dinner and to decide who was the best crossbowman. 

It had not unexpectedly turned out that Shiver though still healing could easily out shoot his queen. But that was only because he was a more than exceptional shot, because Sarah was slowly but surely regaining all those skills that she had learned through three thousand years of lives lived with Jareth.

And now they were pulling home the bounty of the day. 

One large pig/lizard thing, as well as a bushel of small white plumed birds with six long spidery legs that were devilishly fast and damn near impossible to spot against the snow. Sarah had named them snow dancers because it looked like they were dancing as they surrounded their helpless prey of small shiny beetles. 

The small birds had provided the targets for their contest, and yes Shiver had quickly picked off the first ten before Sarah had even gotten the first three. 

And he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman about the whole thing, but it was just too good for him to let it completely slide once he also ended up being the one who brought the lizard-pig down with a single arrow. Before Sarah had even brought her crossbow up to bear. 

Grinning he had pulled the bloody bolt from the carcass, before casually flinging out: You know my queen, being a competent hunter is not a prerequisite for a queen. It is enough for you to be pretty.”

Pausing he turned from the dead beast and shot her a wicked grin as he drawled:” Though in your case you may be wise to practice a little more vigorously. ..  O ne can...”

The wet slap of a snowball connecting squarely with his face, had cut his teasing short and launching a veritable snowball war worthy of most ten year olds.

Not that neither combatant cared. No the flying snowballs were purging the heaviness in their minds, and replacing it with something lighter that came dangerously close to happiness. 

It was not until they had been too exhausted to lift their own arms, that they finally stopped, to lie in the churned up snow and stare at the bright noon sky. For a while they had just lain there panting with the exertion, and simply enjoying each others silent company. Then after a while of companionable silence did they talk. Words and thoughts pouring forth from one as the other listened, accepting the offered fear and pain and in return offering support.

Fear filled them both, fear that Jareth was lost to them, fear that Titania's vile plan would succeed, resulting in the death of the labyrinth and the merger of the realms, ushering in a new age of capricious gods and dark sacrifice. 

Fear .....

So much fear...

And once they had cleansed themselves of the fear, Sarah smiled and for the first time in weeks it had been a good honest smile.

They began the walk home not long after.

And now as the wind picked up in speed, and clouds began to gather above them, they were finally home.

The wind howled loud and long as it ripped through the rafters of their home, only... it sounded more like the voice of insanity unleashed and mixing with the scream of mortal fear. 

Instinct gripped them both launching both goblin and queen into a flurry of action as they relinquished their prey, to the freezing storm, raced up the stairs and barged into the heat of the common living room, just in time to hear Didymus roar in rage and hurl himself through the door and into Jareth's room.

“NO  t hou  v ile beast!  T hou shalt not lay thy hands upon the young lady.....  Unhand her ..... Now.”

All signs of Shivers worsening limp vanished like dew before the sun, as he burst into a sudden sprint screaming: ”Lilly !!”

Racing after Shivers lean form, Sarah entered the room just in time to see the two knights prying Jareth's claw like hand from Lilly's bleeding neck. Once freed she fell to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut. 

Seeing her fall Shiver released his grip on the snarling creature that had been Jareth, as he fell to his knees beside Lilly and scooped her up and into his arms with a sound like a strangled sob: “No please.... not again. ....”

Pain and fear ripped into Sarah, yes she wanted to go to her fallen friend, but the release of Jareth's amputated left arm had given him the room he needed to roll out from under Didymus strength, and he was now doing his best to get away from the furious fox. 

Throwing herself into the fray, Sarah used her minute weight to throw Jareth of balance, causing his knees to buckle and pull both her and Didymus down on top of him, pinning him to the floor with their combined weight.

“ Get off me you abhorrent abominations,  get off of me and kneel ...... I am your king!.... “: The voice was Jareth's but the words and cold cruel tone clearly belonged to the creature Sarah had seen in her dream. Was it real? Did something, someone control Jareth? Sarah didn't fully know what to believe, but she knew that she had to find out.

“Oh shut up !  Y ou are no king here, nor in the underground!...  Y ou have no power over anyone!  N ot even yourself! “

The words leaving her mouth were low , cold and snarled and their effect were instant, freezing Jareth in place as his face contorted with pain and uncontrolled rage. Seizing the moment Sarah quickly straddled Jareth's chest, digging her leather clad knees into his elbows effectively immobilizing him, as she ignored the thick clotted blood pooling beneath his still open wounds.

Howling with rage he twisted and thrashed, but her position made it impossible for him to dislodge her, as Didymus grabbed Jareth's ankles and forced him to lay still.

“Shiver is Lilly alright?  Is she breathing?”

“ I ... Yes, yes she breathes... I'll take her to my rooms.. Lest I harm the man who raised me.”

Scooping her up and into his arms, Shiver stood swaying for a second as he regained his balance before carrying Lilly's limp form from the room with a groan and a noticeable limp.

Turning her attention back on the snarling creature beneath her, Sarah felt her heart seize up, and freeze. This was not Jareth, this was something, someone else. Someone she had seen before, in a dream, the creature that struggled to free itself from their grip, was the same as the perfect cruel being that she had seen in her dream. And she had no idea what to do with this new knowledge, nothing in her three thousand years of living with Jareth was of any use to her now.

And honestly the memories of her most recent and arguably most strange life was no help either. 

And as if on  c ue Didymus chose that exact moment to chime in.

“ Mine lady I have a solution to the conundrum that we face albeit it be a temporary one. “

She was grasping at straws and she had nothing to lose in listening to the fox. 

“ Yeah let ’ s talk, but not in here okay. ..”

Holding up her hand , Sarah grimaced at the look of horror that flickered over Jareth's face as a shimmering coil of rope materiali z ed to hang from her slender fingers. But there was no avoiding this, they couldn't risk him running off or hurting anyone while they tried to figure out what to do. And the hardened look in Didymus eye as he grasped the rope told her that he too understood the need for this precaution, even if he didn't relish the thought of it:” I shall do it most swiftly my lady.”

“ Good, cause I'm letting go now.”

 

* * *

 

Leaning against the door frame Sarah watched Lilly as she sat on the edge of Shiver's bed with a crisp white bandage around her neck, and her head on the lanky goblin's shirt clad right shoulder. His long arm was wrapped protectively around her back, allowing him to hold her hand with the same arm he was hugging her with. And it was obvious that Lilly was drawing immense strength and comfort from the way Shiver was just there holding her.

But even so there was a grim mood in the room, and it reflected off their faces as Lilly concluded her explanation of how she had come to suspect that Jareth was possessed by some kind of spell. And how she must have done something to alert the spell and cause the attack.

“ Look I'm certain that, this...”: gesturing to encompass the entire situation, with her free hand Lilly frowned at the gravel l y tone her voice had as she continued: ” T his isn't Jareth's fault, so don’t hurt him okay, I think... well you heard me, when I just told you that he is under some sort of spell. But ..... Didymus help me out here...”

Bowing slightly the large knight stepped away from the wall to stand before the trio: ”Verily it is as the lady ha s said. Our lord is indeed held in thrall by a magic most devious and foul. The strands of this malignant web, was concealed in both colour and style as to render it indistinguishable from the halo of Labyrinthian magic that doth ever permeate his person. But here in this blessed realm, where none of the golden glow resides the strands become most obvious as they struggle to remain whole. The spell, being as it is devoid of Labyrinthian magic,  has  been feeding off of any magic it can access. But it could not, I believe take in this vibrant and powerful magic suffusing this realm. And thus. ... I do believe that it sought to gain magic through us, growing ever stronger and shrewder. I believe that it has attempted to keep us from recognising its presence by possessing our king with that viciously vile manner of speaking...”

Nodding absently as Didymus trailed off into silence, Sarah rubbed her face as she groaned: ”Yeah that makes sense, but I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do to break the spell. I mean this isn't a fairy-tale,  I can't just kiss him, and make it all better....”

“Wait”: Lilly croaked as she eagerly leaned forward, while still managing to stay wrapped in Shivers arms: ”Why not? It works off malice right.... and the closer  we get to him the crueler it gets right?  S o couldn't you like I don't know burn it out with love? “

Shrugging Didymus looked doubtful, but he remained silent as he seemed to consider Lilly’s suggestion. Sarah on the other hand didn't stay quiet.

“ Y eah I don't think that will actually work, though. .....  al though the thought isn't bad, and w hile it's the only alternative we have to poisoning him with iron again.. Okay I'm gonna go try something and if it fails then....”

Swallowing thickly Lilly leaned back into Shiver's tightening embrace, as she met Sarah's fear filled eyes. 

What Sarah was not saying, was that if she failed, and was killed by this creature, then this world would die. And in dying it would be taking them with it. And even if it should remain, then they would be trapped her e , with no way to retur n to either the underground or the aboveground. And yet as silent understandi n g passed between the two women, they both knew that it was a risk that they had to face.

Smiling slightly Lilly nodded: “ Yeah we know now get in there before you lose your nerve.”

 

* * *

The room was the same as it had been. And yet it was utterly changed. "Jareth" now sat on the bed, with his arm awkwardly caught between his body and the headboard he was leaning up against. Blood stained the fur below his amputated stump a dull blackish red, and trailed from the corners of his mouth in two thin lines. Dark circles made his mismatched eyes seemed sunken and dead as he sat silently watching her with a look of cold disdain.

Closing the door firmly behind herself, Sarah leaned back against it, relishing the solid feeling of the cool wood at her back. Her heart pounded a furious rhythm in her chest and her mouth felt as dry as a desert. Licking her chapped lips Sarah exhaled and pushed out from the door.

“  S o the mortal comes to savour her victory. Why don’t you just kill me and end this farce ? ” 

Meeting his cold gaze Sarah asked:” Is that what you want?  T o die? “

A dark manic light flared to life in his sunken eyes and for a second he looked like a haunting ghost as his features twisted into a mask of driven insanity.

“Yes” :  H e drawled passionately: ”That is what I desire, to die, to rest, to be free of your inane attempts of ensnaring me with your incredulous lies. To die and final l y know ..... peace.”

“ H mph that was what I thought,  you're not Jareth, Jareth would never say that, he would never ask to die, when there was a way to live. I don’t know what you are but this is your final warning to leave him alone before I make you leave him. Jareth if you are in there...”

His teeth flashed in a cruel predatory grin as he barked out an icy laugh, inclined his head slightly in a strangely threatening manner, and growled:” Oh Jareth is not here right now, but I shall make sure that he hears your sweet words. ......”

Scuffing at the obvious attempt of mockery, Sarah smiled: ”Don’t bother I'll just tell him myself.”

“ Oh” :  T he creature cooed mockingly: “How sweet... but it is too late for that, the spell was completed and I now hold sway over this pitiful shell of a body.... However shortly it should last......”

T he last word was hissed as the creature inhabiting Jareth's flesh lunged forward, in a clumsy attempt of biting Sarah, the attempt succeeding only in landing him in a tangle at Sarah's still boot clad feet.

Dropping to her knees Sarah grabbed his bony shoulders and using his stunned state, she spun him, and pulled him in hard against her own body, trapping his arms between them. Her grip was like iron as her nails dug into the ivory column of his throat, drawing blood, as she sighed softly into his ear: ”I will draw you out like poison is drawn from a wound.”

Power pulsed down her arm burning like fire and yet a cool balm as it ripped their world apart and hurtled them through a vortex of light and darkness

 


	35. Can't Live Within Me

T he shattered remains of the once gravity defying Escher room hung  above and below her, each piece glowing softly in the starless blackness. Standing on the slowly revolving slab Sarah rubbed her stinging eyes as she scanned the desolated landscape. This was the last place where she had seen Jareth those seven years ago. Here he had turned into a barn owl, and been pulled down by the collapsing bridge as Sarah had been hurtled back to the aboveground.  

Biting on her lower lip, Sarah turned a full circle as she tried to figure out what to do because there was no use in trying to figure out how she came here. Well first things first, and the soft glow of the stone blocks was not enough for her to see by.

Holding out her hand Sarah relaxed as she called a crystal to light her way, only nothing came, no rush of power, and no glowing crystal. 

“What the ? ... Oh fuck, of c our se, I'm in the goddamn spell”: Slapping her forehead with her  empty hand, Sarah groaned: ” A nd of c our se it won't let me use my magic.... okay I'll figure this out anyway.... Fine first thing first, getting out of here. “

Staring at the floating broken masonry Sarah felt the cold fingers of dread wrap themselves around her fluttering heart. Nothing she knew or remembered was of any help when it came to reassembling the Escher room to find a way out. 

Originally the room had shattered when she had take a leap of faith, to get Toby.

Toby..

Images of her baby brother flashed through her mind.

Toby crawling through their living room and learning to stand, against the hideous pastel flower patterned couch. 

Toby staggering after her on his little stubby legs, as they played in the first snow of the winter.

 Toby sleeping in his cot, with his chubby arms wrapped around a tattered Lancelot. The bear had never been far from him, not even on that final night. 

Tears burned as Sarah saw Toby sitting in his car seat still fast asleep with the tattered bear clasped tightly in his little arms as the car plummeted towards the ravine floor. 

_ Dead _ :  T he cold serpentine voice hissed:”  _ D _ _ ead because you could not keep your temper in check you spoiled drama queen. “ _

Images of the final time she had seen Toby, flashed mercilessly before Sarah's inner eye. 

Toby hanging limp in the harness of his car seat, his tiny hand still gripping Lancelot as blood dripped sluggishly from the tip of his nose to be soaked up by what shabby fur remained on the bear.

It had been painless the coroner had said, he had slept the whole time, and his neck had snapped like a twig on impact. 

But what did it matter, dead was dead, and his bright blue eyes would never shine up at her again.

And her parents who had been trapped in the front seats, still aware as they bleed to death impaled on the same trees that had stopped their cars descent and saved Sarah's life. They had died slowly drop by drop, fearing that both their children were dead. Even now two years later Sarah could still hear their gasping voices calling out to them, begging them to answer to let them know that they still lived.

Pain awoke in her abdomen, forcing her to curl into a kneeling ball as she struggled to breath around the remembered agony of being skewered through, by the same branch that had taken her father ’ s life. But this pain was so much more than just physical.  

It was the pain of knowing, that the wood had not only stolen her parents life, but the life of any children she might have had.  

Plastic surgery and good genes might have erased the surface scars. 

But the fact remained that below the skin she was forever maimed.

_ “Useless”:  _ The voice cooed with mock sweetness: ” _ N _ _ ot even a true woman, unable to create life and fulfil the role of a wife. Why would he want you, a barren spoiled child.... an evolutionary dead end, when he could have any fertile woman he wants.” _

“No no no no”: Gripping her hair with enough force to rip out her long ebony locks Sarah shook her head forcefully and chanted:” No No No No... “

Holding her head in a death grip she fought to block out the cold droning voice, as it continued to rip her conscious mind to shreds. 

No, she didn’t kill them, the tiny creature, that she now knew was a ghast, had killed them, it killed them as it ran across the road, and the person who had summoned it, they killed them.  N ot she... no not she....

The voice, that cool cruel whisper: ”.... _ You were too young, it was the ghast, you don’t need children... excuses, excuses, excuses so many excuses.  It's just never your fault is it.. no never you, never Sarah. “ _

The words of the voice cut into her slicing away at her courage and refilling the gaping holes with bitter bile and cold fear. Shu dd ering against the mounting pain, Sarah bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The words rung with the sound of truth, but it was not an absolute truth. It was twisted and warped, intended not to help her grow, but to crush her soul and resistance.  

“ No” : The word spilled from her lips, as desperation gripped her, was this a voice that had tormented Jareth?  W as this the kind of cruel dagger thrusts that he had endured, while still appearing whole and confident. Sarah had only been it's victim for a few minutes, how long had Jareth felt its vicious sting?

Jareth.

The thought of Jareth enduring this for years on end and not breaking, put steel back into her spine, she had to help Jareth that was why she was here in the first place. To save him, not to fall sway under the same spell that held him.

Shaking off the crippling despair, Sarah fought her way back up. It took her longer than she would ever admit to anyone, but finally she stood tall once more. Though no longer alone.

It stood before her tall and lean, its black armour gleaming in the dim light as it cocked it's perfect head, watching her with a cold curiosity through the golden fringe of its wild hair.

It was perfect in every aspect, from the polished gleam of the cuirass, to the curve of the high collar as it framed the creatures graceful neck and chiselled jaw. Cold solidified in the pit of Sarah’s gut, as she recognised the being as the creature, she had fought in her dream.

“How quaint”: It mused: ”My host was far more resilient than you,  a nd yet he could not brush me aside in this manner, but no matter, you will succumb in time, I am too well crafted for you to prevail.“

Bristling at it's mocking word's Sarah brushed off her jeans, which she dimly reali z ed were the same as when she had run for Toby. 

Toby, once more the thought of her dead brother brought a twinge of pain,  but this time that was all it brought.

Using that pain to further reinforce her spine, Sarah turned hard green eyes on the perfect creature and stated boldly: ”Well I'm mortal, and we have stronger metal than that...”

“Hmm indeed”:  C ame the doubtful reply: ”In any case it matters little, for you will never leave this shattered memory, and I will not be goaded into revealing the way. Far e well Sarah ...”

And then it was gone. No glitter, no poof of magic,  just gone. 

“ Oh god fucking dammit! “

Screaming into the darkness, Sarah kicked a softball sized stone, only to be instantly reminded that soft moccasins were not designed for kicking solid objects. Grabbing her throbbing foot, Sarah let herself flop to the floor with little grace and a vile curse, containing several anatomically impossible acts which she wanted the perfect creature to be subjected to.

Time seemed to stand still as she sat silently fuming, rubbing her throbbing toes and considering her possibilities. 

She was in a spell and one thing that she remembered about spells, was that they were always guided by specific rules, and that there was always a weak point, a way to break it. It might be virtually impossible, but it was there, she just had to figure it out. 

Bolstered by that thought, Sarah rose and walked the four steps from the centre to the edge of the slab, and looked down into the endless drop below. Okay originally she had ended it all by jumping down to get Toby, so maybe that was the answer. Just believe that she would not end up falling for all eternity, or splattered all over one of the slowly spinning fragments, and jump.

Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Sarah reached up and grasped her sigil for strength.  O nly to freeze.

Where she had only had one pendant earlier,  she now had two.

Moving slowly as if the pendants in her hand w as about to bite her, or turn into something dangerous if she moved too fast, Sarah stared not at the still blank oval of her own pendant, but at the achingly familiar shape of Jareth goblin sigil. Power thrummed beneath it's polished silver and ebony surface, giving it an almost living aura. And she couldn't stop herself from tracing the intricate runic knot at its centre as she whispered his name, wishing fervently that Jareth, the true Jareth had been there to hear her.

And as if he had heard her wish, she heard him. 

“  _ My precious love, I have done what I must for our kingdom, and for you. Know that, even if I could not tell you this or my last words were cruel. “ _

The disembodied voice sighed, and it was a sound filled with longing and bitter regret: ” _ I once accused you of starving, and exhausting me. But how could you, when you are the nourishment my soul crave _ _ s _ _ , the haven I run to for rest..... I live only within you. And if you know nothing but this, know that though I may seem to give my life for the Labyrinth, I will do it all for you. Please Sarah, live, love and in time forget. I beg of you... don _ _ ’ _ _ t remember, rejoice in the knowledge that you can find love again, and banish me from your mind....  Far _ _ e _ _ well my love.... Far _ _ e _ _ well..” _

“Jareth?.. Jareth  w hat the hell are you talking about?  D on’t remember you... don’t you think that, that is just one crystal too late??  Jareth where are you?  C ome out here... Jareth?”

Nothing...... Nothing, but silence and darkness met her plea's. Turning full circle Sarah stared into endless shadows with a rising sense of dread. She was alone, he wasn't here, he hadn't been here. 

Gripping the pendant tightly Sarah's breath hitched as tears began to burn behind her eyes. 

These words were the kind of words one would speak as one prepared to die. As Jareth prepared to die...

These were the last words Jareth had wanted her to hear, his last words of love. He had spoken them, into the spells of his sigil and sent it into the veil, to find her.

But...

Bile rose with the furious roar of blood, drowned out the still whispering voice, as Sarah imagined him dead. Only he couldn't be, death had given them three hours of labyrinth time, and that equalled one hour in the aboveground. Which again equalled ...Well it equalled what ever Sarah needed it to. This was her world, and this world that she had created was still young, still not anchored in the bosom of the great earth mother, and the crucible of the veil. And thus still beyond the grip of time.

That meant that Jareth could not be dead, not physically at least, and any other alternative was simply too painful for her to contemplate. 

Quickly running her trembling hand over her wet cheeks wiping the tears away.

_ Or my last words were cruel.... _

Those six words made ice form in Sarah's veins. He had known about the spell even then, and this had been his way of working around it, and giving her this gift of his final words.

And yet the spell had somehow prevented him from sending the sigil into the veil. Instead it had trapped it within its own strands, keeping her from hearing what Jareth had believed to be his last words to her. Keeping her from learning the truth.

Until now.

Well no more. 

Fresh determination flooded her as she fixed her gaze at the clock with the thirteen hours on its face. She had jumped to get in here back then, maybe another leap of faith would bring her out.

No more thinking it was time to act.

Drawing in a deep breath, she leapt. 

Stairs and plateaus whirled through the air, finding their places and fusing back together as the Escher room reassembled around her.  A ccompanied by loud cracking sounds and the rough scream of stone against stone.

It took mere moments, but suddenly Sarah found herself standing in the so familiar gravity defying room.  

Only this was not the enchanted room of her childhood, this room was dark and cold in a way that the original had never been. The stone of this room was covered with grime, and putrid rusty coloured water seeped from the cracks that wove through every wall, to create large pools. The smell was.... well it was not as bad as the bog, but it was still rank enough to make Sarah's eyes water, and her breathing shallow. 

But that was not what was making her heart pound a like jackhammer as she struggled to make out anything in the threatening gloom. Shuffling feet were moving amongst the shadows, ever moving and constantly staying just out of sight in a horror house imitation of how Jareth had originally stalked her. And every fibre in her body were screaming at her to move before whatever it was that were laboriously moving closer, caught her. 

S wallowing convulsively, Sarah backed slowly away from the oncoming sound until her back collided with the slimy but solid stone of a wall. Leaning against the deceptive feeling of safety Sarah's head swivelled on her neck as she tried to watch every shadow close enough to hide a threat. 

Great goddess she wanted to run.

Her instincts screamed at her to run, to race blindly into the warren of stairs, archways and narrow platforms. But her mind told her to wait, and see from where the danger came. And bowing to reason, Sarah stayed with her back against the slimy wall.

Growled sounds echoed around her from several directions as if a pack of large creatures were slowly encircling her. Fear was slowly getting the best of her as forms began to gather, and solidify into tall hunched over creatures.

They were dead things, cold as the grave and half eaten by maggots and decay. The grey skin slou g hing of f twisted faces, frozen in expressions of agony and hatred. 

Terror, cold, sharp and all consuming, clouded her mind and launched her into blind panic as the shuffling creatures moved closer, with their clawed and soiled hands outstretched and reaching for her. 

Frigid flesh trailed over her face as a dead Jareth groped at her face, and locked her in place with his milky white eyes, that wept black blood. 

“ No” :  S he whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut:” No you can't be dead, no.”

No her lips said, but her mind and muscles screamed as one: “ _ Run, Run for your life flee... “ _

Only she couldn't, every muscle were frozen solid as the decaying fingers continued their leisurely exploration of her body.  P ainful cold flared to life everywhere it touched, a cold that crept into her bones like carnivorous worms, and yet she couldn't even whimper, let alone scream, as her life was drained through her very skin.

Darkness bloomed on the edge of her vision as the cold began to fester in the very centre of her, stealing the sensation in her fingers. This was it, the end was closing in, and still Sarah could not comply.

C ackling softly, the creature leaned in closer, sniffing her like a giant cat, and yet the entire movement seemed stiff and threatening.  

“Run.. Run my precious girl, if he touches you much longer he will drain you... run do not allow him to capture you...run”

Jareth. The true Jareth's voice whispered through her mind like a warm breath of spring, banishing the crippling cold, restoring strength to her muscles.

Fueled by the sudden warmth Sarah raised her trembling hands and pushed against the rotting creature with all her might, sending it stumbling back into the greedily grasping arms of the other approaching creatures. Grasping the sudden chance as it offered itself, Sarah pushed her revived muscles into a flat out run up the closest set of stairs, taking the steps in two's and three's, as she raced past the slower dead things.

This was the Escher room, and she knew it, she had walked it countless times in her dreams, retracing her steps night after night.

It didn't matter that this version was a rotting and decay ing place, it was still the same twisting and gravitationally incoherent mind boggling abyss, but it was her abyss, and it was Jareth's. Gripping Jareth's amulet with white knuckled strength, Sarah ducked under grasping hands and side stepped gnashing maws bristling with broken filthy teeth. They had been her friends, both as she had see them in her childhood, and now after her return, in their true form. But now she fled from them as they stumbled after her with pus like saliva dripping from horribly disfigured jaws, and hunger burning in their sunken hollow eyes. 

S peeding up a nearly empty stair case , Sarah dodged an outstretched claw with the bones sticking out like broken twigs, and let herself be pulled around the landing to run up what had just been the underside, and slip through a dark portal and onto another crumbling landing plateau. Instinct told her to run up yet another flight, but memory told her to go down. Running through the grimy pools of murky liquid, Sarah stopped only long enough to see whether the stairs were clear or she would have evade yet more ravenous creatures. 

R elief washed over her as she looked down the empty stairs to the equally empty plateau. But still Sarah didn’t allow herself to dwell on this stroke of luck as she hurried past the barely visible carvings that were showing her the way. 

Each landing had its own knot design, its own unique twisting and flaws, to most they would just be worn decorations. But to Sarah they were a roadmap to the final arch way that hopefully would take her out of this room, and get her closer to finding Jareth. 

And she was almost there... Just a few more flights of stairs and she would reach her goal. Eagerness began to fill her, as she danced gracefully out of reach and sent two decaying versions of Didymus and Beinhill plummeting off a landing and down into the awaiting darkness. If the markings were true, then she was almost there, almost close enough to taste it.  All she needed do was traverse a final set of stairs, and then let the room rotate around her one last time, and then she would be there .

It was all around this final corner....

The stench reached her before the sounds did, but it was only seconds that separated them, making the question moot. 

Slowing down, Sarah swallowed the rising bile back down,  and crept up to the archway, behind which the final landing lay, as stealthily as she could. 

Dead things packed the landing. 

There was at least a dozen, and they were obviously just waiting for someone to drain. Gnawing on her lower lip, Sarah groaned and rested her head against the slimy stone. She was so close it hurt.

No!! She could not give up, not yet, not while she still drew breath, not while Jareth still needed her. 

Jareth.

Running her thumb over the intricate lines of the runic knot in his sigil, Sarah whispered softly:” Jareth... if you can hear me, then please, help me.. I'm caught here, and I don’t know what to do.... Jareth? “

Nothing, not even the slightest sig n that he might have heard her. Okay that just meant that she would have to do this on her own.  P oking her head around the crumbling masonry, Sarah sighed with frustration. This was the only portal with just one access route, and she had no other choice but to go through them. For Jareth and for herself. 

Steeling herself against the fear that threatened to crush her, Sarah pushed away from the stone and squaring her shoulders, she strode out to face the milling throng. 

The stench rolled over her as Sarah grabbed the shirt of the first creature and thrust him into the abyss. Speed was her only defence as she grabbed hold of being after being and either hurled them into the darkness below, or shoved them down the stairs, using their flailing bulk to trip those creatures she had just sidestepped. 

It was working. Holy hell it was actually working!!

Elation filled as she gripped slender shoulders and threw another s h r ie king decayed version of Beinhill into the outstretched arms of the emaciated husk of the butler Bolton, sending them both tumbling down the stairs behind her, accompanied by loud cracking noises and the wet sucking slap of bones breaking, and rotting flesh being ripped off.

Sarah's legs burned and screamed as she forced herself to leap the last three steps, and use her own forward momentum to topple two white eyed and salivating goblin maids, that she vaguely recalled from her brief time in the true goblin castle. Jumping over their blindly searching claws, Sarah speed past a tiny hairless and dried out Didymus, crushing it's brittle skull as she stomped on it. 

So close, just a few more yards, just....

Reaching the very edge, Sarah stopped and sucked in a deep shu dd ering breath as the magic of the Escher room pulled her forward, revolving the entire room around her. Fuck she would never get use to that feeling, but she did not have time to dwell on it as she emerged on that final landing. 

The landing was empty save from one figure, who sat pale and shivering on his knees, with his right arm wrapped tightly around his midsection, obscuring the view of his left arm. Not that Sarah needed to see that arm to know that it ended in a raw stump jus t a few inches below his elbow. Pale hair hung in ragged filthy dreads from his scalp, and had it not been for the low haunting song he was chanting he would have seemed as dead as the others.

_ How you turn my world _

_ You precious thing. _

_ You starve and near exhaust me. _

 

_ Everything I've done, _

_ I've done for you. _

_ I move the stars for no one. _

 

_ You've run so long. _

_ You've run so far. _

_ Your eyes can be so cruel, _

_ Just as I can be so cruel, _

_ Oh I do believe in you. _

_ Yes I do. _

 

_ Live without your sunlight. _

_ Love without your heartbeat _

_  I... I... _

_ Can't.. live.. within.. you... _

 

_ I can't live within you _

 

_ I...I.. Can't live within you _

Spellbound Sarah stood rooted to her spot and watched him sway as he slowly staggered to his feet. And as the song faded with the last anguished repetition of "I can't live within you" he finally raised his head to lock eyes with her.

Pale milky white eyes, which bled bright ruby red blood, unto transparent alabaster skin.

S wallowing thickly Sarah broke the sudden silence with a whispered: ”Jareth? Is that really you?”

Angling his head slightly, as if searching for the source of the sound, Jareth replied in a fearful whisper: “Sarah? Sarah find me.... please... I am so lost.... I can not see.... he took my eyes... please Sarah I can not feel.... He took my hands away..... I can not think..... he has my mind.... Please Precious find me.... find me and make me whole again.... “

Terror washed over her in heavy waves, as she slowly moved towards the swaying figure. Find him he said, okay well that did make a certain kind of symmetrical sense, seeing as she had tried to find Toby the last time. And learned so much about herself in the process, maybe she would learn about Jareth this time.

Reaching out, as she came within arms reach, Sarah asked softly: “Can you hear me Jareth? Can you feel this? “

His skin was soft as she tenderly cupped his face, and ran her thumb along his protruding cheekbone. Soft like silk, but dry as the desert wind. And like dry silk it parted under her claws like paper under the shears. 

“ Oh fuck I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you... I...”

Pulling her hand away before she could hurt him anymore, Sarah stared in wide eyed astonishment at  her outspread fingers. One and a half inch golden claws glistened at the end of each finger, there edges honed like razors, sharp and deadly. 

Holding them up into the meagre light, she watched the light play in the ruby droplet that trailed along the edge: ”wow so this is what they looks like, when they are allowed to grow.  Wow. .. Why would you keep these hidden?.... Jareth?”

It was the inside of Jareth's mind, and it was being controlled by a malignant spell. Thus she should have expected it when she turned back to him, and found him gone. But still it filled her with sadness that he would vanish so abruptly. Catching the trembling droplet with her tongue before it could fall to the barren stone, Sarah rolled it's rich metallic taste around her mouth, savouring it familiar taste and the sharp spark of power. Yes this had truly been Jareth, at least she knew that now, the blood confirmed it.

And now she knew what to do. 

She had to find him in the labyrinth and somehow restore him.

 He was in here trapped blind, numb and deprived of his mind. And she would find him or die trying. 

 


	36. Inside the Dream of You

 

It was as she remembered it. Passing through the innocent looking archway, she was in the Escher room one moment and outside the low old oaken door the next. Leaning against the pale sandstone of the door frame Sarah pressed her hands against her mouth as she fought down the nauseating dizziness. Bile filled her mouth and she wanted badly to just spit it out, but it just felt too wrong to throw up inside Jareth's mind, it just seemed disrespectful to her, and so she had no choice but to swallow and suffer. Running her hand across her lips, Sarah frowned at the foul taste, before she set of f down the narrow spiral staircase, which should lead her into the small runners room.

The room was dark and quiet as she entered it, the stale air heavy with the stench of dust and charred flesh. Blinking against the rusty dusk light, Sarah did a slow turn, at first glance it looked just like the last time she had seen it. Only difference was the burned sticks and meat in the round fire pit, and a thick layer of rubbish on the floor. And by the holy Ghost it reeked, it smelled like a barbecue that had gone horribly wrong before being abandoned to rot in the sun. Gagging Sarah pressed the loose cloth of her wide sleeved peasant blouse against her nose and mouth in a vain attempt of keeping the stench out, as she picked her way through the thick layer of refuse. Pausing beside the pit, Sarah glanced briefly at what had once been the large bone throne, and shuddered. The symbolism  w as clear to anyone.... 

You are no longer king Jareth, not even in your own mind, your throne ha s been toppled and burned. 

Tears burned behind her eyes as she knelt beside the charred remains that still seemed to cling to the great crumbling horn as if trying to pull it from the flames, even as the same flames had consumed its own flesh. The skeleton looked human, but young, no more than four or five years of age. A fact that cause d rage to flare and momentarily drown ed Sarah's world in ruby light. A child, the very symbol of the future that Jareth fought so fiercely to protect, to save. 

Jareth was a protector , a guardian, and to torture him with the cruel death of a child, and in the sanctity of his own mind no less was too much for Sarah to bear. Hatred cold and clear filled her, steeling her resolve and washing the ruby light away with a bright focus. This would not stand, no she would find him, and together they would reclaim his mind and freedom. 

Rising she turned from the pit and fueled by this new hatred , she speed from the room.

The castle was dark and cold as she raced through it, and she was alone, she could see that. And yet she still found herself, stopping at odd times to look behind, fully expecting to find someone there. 

But each time she would find herself alone in the sombre gloom. 

The corridors seemed to go on forever, until finally she emerged through the huge gate she had only seen in her youth. But she didn't stop to reminisce, or admire the view. No gripping Jareth's pendant firmly, she descended the short stairs in three leaps. 

In this version of the castle, there were no courtyard or expansive ground to separate the cast le from the still smoking ruins that remained of the Goblin city. Nauseous fumes filled every narrow street and claustrophobic all e y. They were the smells of rotten burned flesh and old blood, the stench of battle, but not the one that she waged, this was more, much much more. 

This had been an all out carnage, like she had only read about in the papers. And the sight of it sickened her.

Corpses lay everywhere, men, women and children of all the races of the underground, from goblins to gnomes, elves and monsters. Most bore obvious signs of having meet their fate by the end of a blade, while some looked to have been burned alive and others showed no obvious outward marks.

Kneeling by three corpses who looked as if they were clinging to one another, Sarah spoke into the smoke-filled darkness: ”What happened to you, what caused this?”

“You..”:  C ame the soft malignant hiss:” You did this... your childishness and selfish needs did this...”

Her muscles froze as the perfect creatures honeyed breath caressed her cheek.

Turning slowly as if she was facing a venomous serpent poised to strike, Sarah whispered: ”No... I didn't. .. I never hurt anyone, not even when we assaulted the goblin city...”

“Oh “: It crooned wickedly: ”Is that so...”

Raising i t s hand, the creature smiled with cruel glee as a crystal faded into existence at its fingertips, and w as rolled over it's fingers with mesmerizing dexterity. Spinning it gracefully just in front of Sarah's eyes, the creature cooed: ”Then see the reality of what YOUR little adventure cost the city....”

Sarah wanted to resist him, to tell him to go fuck himself, but the sight of the burnt buildings reflected in it's spinning centre was too captivating to ignore. 

Misty figures moved in the depths of the crystal, men and women screaming in horror as their city went up in roaring flames and huge rocks rolled through the streets crushing all those who were caught in their paths. Children cowering as buildings collapsed on top of them, burying them in the massive rubble. To die as they were burnt, crushed or suffocated.

“No “

The word spilled from her suddenly numb lips. She knew that it couldn't be true. She had been there as it fell, and there had been a battle yes, but nothing to even begin to touch the utter carnage that the creature was showing her. But the seeds of doubt had already been sown, and were beginning to grow into barbed thorns. 

Could it be true?  Had she really caused this much devastation? But surely Jareth would have told her wouldn't he? 

Turning slowly the crystal shifted perspective, to show Jareth, standing livid with anger as he sent his knights to stop her before she laid waste to the entire city. 

Bile rose in her throat as she watched Jareth try to negate damage that she and her companions were causing.

_ “There!  _ _ N _ _ o stop those boulders before they reach the hospital! Do it now, at any cost do not let them hit it! I do not care what you must do to prevent it, as long as you get it done. ..” _

_ Jareth paced back and forth in front of the runner rooms only window, Soot and blood darkened the skin below his right cheekbone, giving him a gaunt skeletal look. A look that was only enhanced by the troubled expression he wore as he leaned out of the window, trying to peer through the thick smoke that billowed around him. Screams echoed off the stone walls of the runner room, and his frustration at being caught inside the room was obvious as he snapped at an unfortunate goblin who approached him bearing more ill news. _

_ “My liege, the fire is rampant in the cloth makes street, it will soon reach the dyers quarter and should that happen...” _

_ “ Well then stop it you simpering fool, do not waste your time in informing me! go fight the fire before it consumes us all...” _

_ “But my liege.. these forms... we are helpless to stop the blaze we are not fast nor strong enough.....” _

“And who made them thus “: The perfect creature hissed: ”They were helpless,  mere babes to the slaughter and you never saw them ... You. Never. Cared.”

“No “: She cried:” No it's not true. .. it was not like this.... there was no fire.... no dead..... And I did care.”

“Oh did you now... and how would you know what truly happened?..”: It snickered. 

“They would have told me, Hoggle or Didymus,  or even the goblins... Sir Thurber would have told me..” 

“Like he told you that his king was missing... Oh you naive child.”

Stalking around her It stared her down with open disdain, as It delivered It's lacerating words: ” B ecause you were... Oh so diligent, in inquiring about the aftermath of your little victory... hmm.. No you vapid goose! You simply assumed that it was your right, to lay waste to our world. And all because of your own immature desire, to be the absolute epicentre of your father ’ s life... all you wanted was to be daddy's little princess... the little hero to save the child that you yourself put in danger... and now that daddy is dead you think to make yourself queen by righting the wrong that you committed in the first place... you arrogant child....”

Anguish filled her as the barbed words tore through her, with their razor edged truth. She didn't know what had happened and she had never bothered to ask any of her special friends. She had been too absorbed in her own newfound adulthood. The unbidden question burned into her brain with physical pain.

What if she had asked.. what would she have been told... could she have helped?  C ould she have called Jareth sooner?  C ould she have saved him before he was so brutally tortured.... 

“No..” : The word was strangled and weak as she spun and raced down the nearest passage. She had to get away from the accusing voices, from the unbearable images of Jareth begging her to save him, to spare him the pain that she had caused. It was all she could do, and still it was not enough.

Hurtling down the narrow passages, Sarah leapt over blackened bodies as she threw herself blindly around tight corners. deeper and deeper she ran, but no matter how fast or far she ran she would see that perfect creature out of the corner of her eye, it's venomous words constantly goading her, with their barbs. 

“They died because you didn't care...”

 “A city laid to waste so you could be the hero...”

Her lungs pumped like bellows as she ran to lose herself from the voice of the creature, but no matter how far she ran or how fast, she just couldn't outrun the silky voice and soon she was forced to stop and catch her breath.  

Her body might be still but her mind raced on a mile a minute, as she doubled over in the middle of a small square.

Bodies littered the ground as they had every step of the way. It was a ghastly sight, but as the creature stalked from the shadows of a burnt out house Sarah suddenly froze, as Jareth's soft broken voice whispered through her mind drowning out the perfect creatures harsh hiss.

“ _ This isn't real precious...any of it. It just needs you to believe it is... please fight it... please I need you to. ... fight” _

It was not real, none of what she saw here was. 

Not to her at least. Shu dd ering at the thought that Jareth was caught here in this nightmare, Sarah breathed in deeply as she straightened and turned to face the perfectly false image of the man she loved.

“It's not real”: She said in a conversational manner as she brushed the greasy ash from her hands and enjoyed the stunned annoyance that furrowed his brow: ”You just need me to think it is, so I'll give up and run around this nightmare until I lose my way and becomes trapped in here... Was that how you ensnared Jareth? Did you assault him with his worst nightmares and deepest fears until he lost his way? “

Smirking coolly the creature leaned casually against a soot encrusted pillar and fu ss ed with the la c y cuffs of It's billowing shirt.

 “Indeed. It seems that I have underestimated you Sarah,  o r perhaps it was a little gnat that whispered that little titbit in your ear? In either case my sweet you will come to find that not all you will experience in here are without consequence to your physical form. But yes this city is... not a memory, at least not a physical one..”

“Okay” :  L eaning back against the half crumbled edge of a dry fountain, that she vaguely remembered as having given Mannek e n  P is a run for its money, Sarah decided to see how much she could get this polished creature to reveal about what was happening in this cruel nightmare: ”So what is this?”

Grinning the creature threw It's arms wide in an elegant movement, that managed to emphasi z e Its lean physi que and perfectly emulate d : ”It is a dream, a dark fear, one that always lays just below his oh so collected surface. This is the one thing that he truly and rightfully fears. To be unable to protect those who depend upon him. That he will end up causing their deaths.... And he is right, he will.”

Turning towards a dark archway the perfect creature made a sharp pulling motion towards it, causing a broken and hurt Jareth to be forced out into the dull rusty light. Grinning the creature used an invisible force to drag the weakly struggling Jareth across the jagged rubble leaving a bright trail of blood behind.

“You know that, don't you, you sniveling pile of ineptitude. You will fail them all in the end, because you simply do not have the strength not to. “

“No” : The broken Jareth whispered, as his blind eyes filled with defiance: ”No I will not.... I will not fail them.. and I will not give up... I will not let you win... Sarah  p lease it is nothing but illusions, shatter them and free yourself...”. 

His arms were reaching out, digging desperate trails in the ash and rubble, as he tried to stop his slow torturous drag towards the gloating creature. But with nothing but bloody stumps where his hands should have been, there was nothing he could do, And the sight of his struggle brought pained tears to Sarah's eyes.

“Stop.. don't hurt him.. Please”

Looking up from the struggling fey the perfect creature nailed Sarah to the spot with a cool calculating glare, and Sarah instantly reali z ed her mistake.

“Don't hurt him” : It drawled sarcastically as It gripped the broken Jareth by his hair, and pulled him into a half kneeling position against It's immaculate black pants and gleaming boots: “And what would you do to keep me from hurting him?  H mm, No wait do not answer that, I have a far more delicious idea. You will run this Labyrinth again, from here to the entrance finding his missing parts on the way, and because I am feeling generous I will grant you all the time you should like to do this.... But I will of course do my utmost to stop you”

Yes Sarah knew that this was a trap of monumental proportions, and she knew that she was not walking but throwing herself straight into it as she asked: ”Okay and what is the catch, this is way to easy.”

“Oh no catch Sarah dear, well at least not one of my making, but a word of caution a body is the souls mirror.”

“Oookay and what the fuck do you mean by that load of guru crap, the body is the souls mirror? “

Smiling with deceptive softness the creature cooed: ”Oh you will figure it out, you are after all such a clever girl.”

“And if I agree to do this then what will I win? “

Snorting in a condescending manner the creature nudged the softly groaning Jareth with it's knee: ”I would think that, that  w as rather obvious, but I can understand why you would want it. You will win the chance to free this pathetic creature. But if you should get lost or give up, then you will forfeit his life. Do we have a deal?”

Biting her lower lip Sarah suppressed the sudden urge to run and hide, as she looked at the predatory gleam in the creatures eyes, but there was no choice, she knew it and so did that smirking bastard.

“Fine.. Let ’ s do this. I find my way to the edge of the Labyrinth and you give me a chance to defeat you and free Jareth... Have I got it all ? “

“Yes and remember Sarah ...The body is the souls mirror.”

And with those last cryptic words the two Jareth's vanished in a cloud of shimmering dust.

Pushing away from the crumbling wall, Sarah ran a faintly trembling handover her face as she murmured: ”What the hell have I gotten myself into now..”

Straightforward as this would seem, Sarah had no doubt whatsoever that what she was about to do was far more than it seemed to be. 

And with that thought running tight laps around her reeling mind, Sarah set off looking for the gates of the ruined city.

It didn't take her long to get to the gate leading to the field of trash that lay just outside the city gates.

Stopping for breath, Sarah hunched over, with her hands on her knees, and drew in a deep breath. 

Only to instantly regret it.

The stench in the city had been horrendous, but it was lilies and roses compared to the utter undiluted reek of raw sewage and putrefied garbage that now assaulted her nostrils and caused her to gag and dry heave. Pressing her hands against her tightly closed lips, Sarah shook her head hard as she fought the desperate urge to throw up. But in vain, this time there was no way, that she was holding the burning bile back. And soon she found herself on all four, as her body expelled a viscose tide of bile and ichor. 

It took longer than she would have expected, but finally Sarah were able to sit back and wipe the oily residue of her lips, with a disgusted sigh: ”Oh god Jareth I'm sorry about that but... god the smell!!  I t's worse than the bog...  Jesus who knew that your mind was this filthy. .. damn....”

Chuckling at her own joke, Sarah pulled herself up and froze.

“ I t was not quite as filthy a few minutes ago..... But you do seem to have that effect on me precious.... Though it is usually in a more carnal manner. “

The smooth drawl was somewhat tainted by a husky rawness in his voice, but still it whipped Sarah’s head up and around to face him.

“Jareth... Oh goddess... is it you?”

He stood before her as the words slipped from her lips, in a faint nearly transparent form. Unfelt winds shifted his long tattered cloak, making its midnight cloth shimmer and sparkle in the dusky light, as it wrapped around him hiding his body from sight.

Giving a light bow, Jareth flashed a pale ghost of a smile as he answered: ”Yes... in a way. I am what remains free of the spell's grip,  however little that may be... “

“And the rest of you? What's happened to that? Is it still hidden in the labyrinth mind of yours? “

Smiling wistfully, Jareth cocked his head as he reached out with his right hand to caress her cheek with the back of a black glove: ”I know not, I am but a memory of what I once was and a token of what I may become once more.”

The touch matched the faintly whispered words, as it ghosted over her skin in a barely felt caress. Reaching up, Sarah caught his fingers with a gentle hand, holding him in place as she soaked up the ghostly heat of his spectral presence.

It was like holding a warm wind wrapped in the finest silk, and Sarah barely dared to breath lest she break the spell.

“So what you're stuck here in this gigantic pile of crap?”

His smile grew a little sad as he chuckled softly and shook his head: ”In a way yes, though this is not as you so affectionately call it crap.”

Pulling his hand from her grip, Jareth threw his hand out wide in a gesture that encompassed the entire vast plain of debris: ”This is the discarded memories of not only my own four thousand years of life. No here lies the outgrown memories and emotions of every runner and wished away child.... every broken and decayed piece here once held meaning and worth for someone, even you..... do you not remember? “

Oh yes Sarah did remember.

She remembered far too well how close she had come to being bogged down with meaningless keepsakes and childish feelings, who's only value had lain in showing her where she had been, and not where she was heading. Shuddering Sarah turned her attention from the incorporeal figure before her and to the mountains of discarded possessions. 

There were broke pots and pans, lying beside slowly rotting stuffed animals and exquisitely painted dolls. Detailed toy cars mixed with unrecogni z able cloth and frameworks. Rusted bicycles wrapped around the crumbled remains of doorways and sparkling crystal chandeliers. 

And emotions, once Jareth had turned her attention to them, it was like a floodgate had been opened, and hundreds of different emotions had flowed around her, brushing against her, but never breaching the walls of her mind. 

There was hatred here, and sorrow, along with envy and jealousy, those Sarah were expecting, and thus they offered no surprise. Nor did such emotions as distrust and disinterest. But the love, joy and happiness that brushed past her like broken butterflies, to vanish into the desolate gloom, brought startled tears to her wide eyes.

“I.. I sense love here... Joy and happiness? ... Why, Who would discard that... why leave that behind?”

He had moved without her noticing, and as he spoke his soft whisper caressed the shell of her ear as he leaned into her: ”Not all who are wished away are glad for it, not all who run, are victorious. And not all return to lives where those emotions have a place. Each leaves here that which they have outgrown..”

Tears rolled freely from her eyes as Sarah asked: ”But who would return to such a life, why not just accept the crystal?   W hy not .... stay?”

The fleeting warmth of his touch briefly warmed her cheek, as he cupped it and sighed: ”There are those whose dreams are all but dead and who cannot imagine a better life, for them it is better to discard that which causes them pain.”

“But..”

“No Sarah it is a pain that I pr a y to the great mother, you will never experience, but the sad truth is that many live lives where joy ha s no place.... And this”: Stepping back Jareth gestured to the piles once more: ”Is where it will end.....funny how things that mattered so much for one can matter so little to others.... like this....”

Nothing Jareth ever did could be called mundane or boring, not even something as simple as bending and picking up a half eaten peach. Swallowing the sudden nervous nausea,  Sarah watched in spellbound fascination as Jareth spun the soggy fruit around his near transparent hand the sight was nothing short of mesmerizing as the fruit was tossed spinning into the air, instantaneously becoming a clear crystal glowing with a subdued inner light. 

Giving it a final spin, Jareth bowed lightly as he offered it to her with a flourish: ”For you my precious.... A memory...”

Cradling the glistening orb, Sarah licked her lips nervously: ” W hat, is it the ballroom dream again? “

Shu dd ering the spectra l being seemed to fold in on himself, as he shook his head and whispered: ”No... no it is not.... it is mine, and mine alone. ... but I need... I. ....no.... no not yet....”

The ground itself shuddered as Jareth began to dissolve like smoke, his hand reaching desperately for her even as it lost integrity and was carried away by the suddenly building wind.

His eyes were wide and burning with the need to tell her something, but his words were lost in the roar of the rising wind that blew him away. Clutching the crystal tightly, Sarah screamed: “Jareth... No come back... Jareth. .”

Turning full circle she searched the now windblown piles for any sign of Jareth. But there was nothing, not even the smallest evidence that he had just stood before her. She was once again utterly alone. .. 

Holding up the crystal Sarah sighed as she watched her own warped reflection in its clear surface. The look in her magnified eyes reflected every inch of the fear and uncertainty she felt, and though she tried, she could not erase the expression. 

Dropping down to sit on a half gutted pillow, Sarah sighed again as she huddled against the growing gale. God she was tired of these incessant riddles, why couldn't this be straight forward, just this once it would be nice to do something other than fumbling around in the dark, while hoping that it all worked out in the end. But no why would this be any different than all the other insane things she had experienced since diving headlong, Alice in Wonderland style, into this insane rabbit hole.

Running her trembling hand through her loose hair cursing as her fingers were caught in the mother of all knots: ”Oh fuck this! “

Pulling her fingers free in an agitated manner, only rewarded her with another hard jerk, that drew more tears to her already wet eyes. Letting her hand drop into her lap, she shuddered as she caressed the cool surface of the crystal with icy fingers, as she reluctantly let herself recognize that the tears wasn't really about pain, well not her pain at least....

And Sarah had no desire whatsoever to witness the pain that she suspected was hidden beneath the crystals deceptively clear surface. But there was no real choice, and Sarah had a nagging feeling that if she didn't face it on her own then the labyrinth or rather Jareth would force her. A turn of events that she was utterly certain that she didn't want to be a part of. And that just left her with one choice.

“Okay hands let ’ s do this.”

Lifting the crystal, Sarah spun it and let it roll over her fingers in a pale imitation of the contact juggling that Jareth did so well.

 

* * *

The world turned black for the shortest of moments, and then it brightened into a supernova of light and heat searing her skin. Gasping Sarah struggled against the feeling of being torn apart and then pressed back together, as she tumbled through a strange glittering purgatory, surrounded on all sides by images of Jareth being subjected to horrific torture and agonising humiliations. Spinning head over heels,  she fell for an eternal second, before landing on the soft stone floor, that felt like a down pillow. 

Blinking away the stomach churning disorientation, Sarah sat up, and rubbed her eyes as she took in the cave she found herself in.  It was large, and having no real light source but a small crack in the massive stone it was locked in a moist darkness. But even with little light, Sarah could still make out the array of machinery, whose sole purpose was to inflict as much pain as possible on its hapless victim. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Sarah found herself gagging and retching as her sinuses was flooded by the nauseating stink of vomit, waste, blood, raw  and burnt flesh, and sickness. 

Using the rough wall as an aide, Sarah finally pulled herself up to stand on shaky legs, she turned and shuddered. Torture devices of every kind filled the cave to capacity, with their ominous presence. 

The sight alone was enough to cause panic to bloom in her chest, ruthless like a razor bladed rose. Gripping Jareth's warm pendant in a trembling fist, Sarah fought a losing battle against the tears. This was the reality of the horror that Jareth had lived for almost seven years, these walls and the pain that they had witnessed, had been his only world.

His own screams and his tortures his only companions. 

No.

R ubbing her face with her hands, Sarah wiped the treacherous tears away, with determination. She was here to save Jareth, not to crumble like a child, when she was confronted with what she already knew he had been through. What she saw now was nothing but vivid images of the past. The wounds already healed and the scars slowly fading. 

Standing up straighter Sarah squared her shoulders as she approached the machine closest to her, it was a classic Gothic horror movie rack complete with heavy rusty shackles and drying blood. and the sight of it made bile rise as her inner eye "helpfully" supplied her with an image of Jareth's pale lean form stretched out on its rough hewn boards. But this time it only served to fuel her desire to find Jareth and end this memory as quickly as possible. 

“Jareth?, Jareth where are you... Jareth? “

Moving slowly through the silent inflictors of pain, Sarah tried to see through the dark, but the gloom was just too deep for her to see more than a few feet in front of her. She needed a light of some sort, anything. Spotting the faint glow of a dying brazier of f to her left, Sarah sighed with relief, as she snatched up two, three feet long, and half inch thick metal rods from one bin and a handful of oily rags from another. Walking briskly towards the dim red glow, she wrapped the rags around the rods and tried to not imagine what use oily rags and metal rods could be put to in a torture chamber. 

The brazier stood beside a huge wooden X about the height of a man and angled so that it was just as wide. Using the poker and bellows which lay conveniently close by, Sarah quickly stoked the remaining embers into a bright ruby glow that washed the closest objects in a bloody light.

Plunging the rags into the ruby embers, Sarah felt a wave of relief wash over her as the rags caught fire, and burned with a bright golden flame. 

On one hand having light was good, there was the primordial sense of comfort and security that it brought as it illuminated the immediate surroundings. On the other hand it illuminated the immediate surroundings, and that was anything but comforting. 

She was now in what appeared to be the centre of the room and around her stood more implements of torture than she had ever imagined existed. There were Judah cradles and wooden horses, standing beside large chain draped frames whose purpose she could not even begin to imagine. Racks and heavy metal tables stood beside a spike covered chair and a display of different whips. Whips that still gleamed with wet blood. 

Pushing the new spurt of nausea down, Sarah turned away from the whips and froze.

Flickering golden light washed over his back, making the wide bloody bands of raw flesh glitter and glisten like rubies set in ivory. Running before she had reali z ed that she was moving, Sarah closed the distance in just a few seconds. 

He hung naked, suspended by chains from a square frame, large enough to stretch him out to the point where he was held completely taunt by the shackles around his wrists and ankles. 

Calling his name softly, Sarah moved around to his front, trying her best not to cry at the sight of his numerous wounds. His back with it's latticework of open wounds had been bad, but his front was worse. 

His chin rested against his chest, and his hair cascaded forward obscuring his face, but leaving the rest of his body on obvious display. Small irregular wounds covered him from his neck down, weeping thick lines of crimson, which stood in stark contrast to the creamy gold of his transparent and oddly clean skin.

Her fingers had released the torch and were in the process of pulling the locking pins from the shackles around his ankles before she even had a chance to consider, what that would do to Jareth's wrists. Pulling the pin from the last ankle shackle,  Sarah was sent into utter panic as his weight shifted to rest solely on wrists that were already damaged, causing Jareth to scream, as the flesh w as pushed up like a glove by the knifelike edge of the metal. 

“Oh god I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't think I.....”

Desperate she wrapped her arm around his chest in an effort to hold him up as she released his now profusely bleeding wrists, but any movement forced more cries of pain from his already raw throat as the whip lashes reopened and the small wounds tore once more. Speed, she had to move. That was the only thought that filled Sarah as she whimpered and struggled through her own tears to release his arms before she caused any irreversible damage. 

“Oh god Jareth I'm sorry”: The words were too little too feeble to even penetrate the agony that enveloped him, yet she kept muttering them in a frantic litany as she finally managed to pull the blood slicked pin free and ease his shivering body onto the floor, as the metal clamp released his arm.

Blood covered him from head to toe, all fresh and scarlet as it trickled from the reopened wounds, to create small puddles on the uneven stone of the floor. There were literally hundreds of them, and kneeling on the cold stone with his torso resting on her legs, Sarah felt utterly useless as she reali z ed that she had nothing with which to ease his suffering, nothing but her love for him. Reaching down with trembling fingers, she gently ran he r fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his face. 

Away from his eyes...

She wanted to scream and cry as she was suddenly confronted with the horror that the hair had hidden. Coarse black thread had been used to sew Jareth's eyes shut, the ends of it had been tied together at the back of his neck, putting the delicate tissue under agonising tension.

“Oh god Jareth.... why?”

“Sarah ?”: His voice was rough, a testament to the screams that had been ripped from him as his body had been destroyed, but the word still conveyed a desperate hope and heart rendering fear, as his nearly useless hand reached for her.

“Yeah, I'm here, Jareth, I'm here and you are not alone anymore. ..”

“No “:  H e whimpered, even as his limp fingers found hers and twitched pathetically against them as he tried in vain to grip her hand: ”Please you can not be here.... please... no..

“ S sch don’t fret, I'm here and I'll. .. I'll..”

She would do what?. They were in a dungeon, deep below god only knew what, not to mention that Jareth was too broken to move, let alone walk. Oh and his eyes...

_ They took my eyes: _ He had said. But never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that it had been literally. 

Gently stroking his protruding and bruised cheekbone, Sarah sighed and bit her lower lip as she watched the painfully cinched skin tremble. Blood had run from the brutal wounds, to form a thick scab that appeared to almost fuse the lids together. She had to do something about this.

Steeled by this new sense purpose Sarah gentl y cupped his chin and turned him to face her as she spoke in a soft clear tone: “Jareth you have to listen to me, I have to get the treads out of your eyes, okay... I need to get some water to do that okay, but I will be back okay...”

“Sarah.. It is a dream.. it is just a dream “:  H is voice dropped to a pained whisper while his finger tightened his barely there grip: ”You are dead.. I saw it.. oh goddess I saw it and I could not stop it... oh Sarah how I wanted to save you to keep you safe.. but I failed you too. I failed you all. Can't you see precious... I failed you all, and now they are all dead, so many souls. .. so many lives all dead all lost... because I was weak.. I was weak.  forgive me precious. . forgive me. .. forgive me.... forgive me”

Curling up into a tight ball of agony, this broken shattered shell of Jareth kept whispering his plea for her to forgive him. And it ripped her heart out to watch him cling to her warmth while still being convinced that it was all a dream. He was so convinced that he didn't even flinch when she slipped her fingers from his, and eased him of f of her warm legs and onto the frigid floor. Rising quickly Sarah picked up the still burning torch and held it up shining its meagre light on her surroundings. 

Getting the things she needed to remove the threads w as easy, it was a dungeon, a very well stocked dungeon. And thus finding reasonably clean water, rags, a sharp scalpel like knife and even a few thick blankets took less time than Sarah would have expected. She even found a clean silver bowl, a pot and a small brazier so she could boil the water, before using it to wash the blood from his eyes with.

It took her a few trips, but in the end she ended up with a now unconscious Jareth resting as comfortably as she could make him in a small nest of mouldy blankets and surprisingly fresh hay, while the small brazier blazed beside them, giving of both warmth and light as the water boiled. 

Running her thumb over his sharp cheekbone, Sarah fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and fall on him like summer’s rain. He had been broken when he came to her, but it had been nothing compared to the shattered shell who now lay before her. This Jareth had given up, fully and completely resigned to live an eternity in agony to keep his world safe and the world ’ s depending on hi m, free. With only the dream of a woman he thought dead to give him comfort, it was unfathomable how he had survived, and it also told Sarah that no matter how whole he appeared, it was a mask, that hid just how utterly broken he had to be. How vulnerable he truly was. It was not just he who was having his eyes opened.

And speaking of opening eyes, picking up the scalpel with faintly trembling hands, Sarah ran her thumb gingerly along the edge of the blade testing the sharpness, as she eyed the thick threads nervously. It would be best to remove the stitches before he regained consciousness, but fear stayed her hand. Fear of him moving as she cut the threads, but most of all fear of what she would find once the threads came out. What if ..

What if cutting the threads wasn't what he needed, what if there were no eyes to free... What if he had been blinded then what? 

And why the hell was she thinking about that? 

Shaking her head at her own foolishness, Sarah allowed herself a small breathy laugh as she gentl y stroked his cheek again. This was a memory nothing more. All this had already happened. .. in some form or another, Sarah wasn't certain how anything like this was possible, but then after all that she had seen and done she knew that she didn't have to know exactly how something worked for it to function. All she had to do was get on with it.

And with that though, Sarah cupped the side of his face, keeping him still as she sliced through the first thread....

It took only a short while for Sarah to cut the threads and peel them out. Then it took a terrifying eternity to gently wash the coagulated scab away, and now as she sat back, she watched the bright crimson blood stain the once cream cloth, until it was utterly swallowed up by the dark red.

Blood locked water streamed down his face like tears, as Sarah finally let the soaked cloth fall to the ground. It was done and all that now remained was for him to wake up, open his eyes and see her. Truly see her.

A weak flutter in his swollen eyelids were all the warning she got before she found herself staring into his bloodshot and milky white eyes. 

“Oh god Jareth what have they done to your eyes.. your so.... broken... I don't know how to make this right......... If only I had known what I was doing to you, I would have stayed, I would have...”: Pressing  blood soaked hands over her trembling lips, Sara h fought back the useless whimper that was trying to force its way out of her, as she stared at the milky ruin in front of her. His eyes might be open, but they were dead orbs bleeding thick bloody tears onto parchment white skin.

“No “: He whispered: “You were too young, your body.... not yet ready to hold your magic.... I missed you Sarah.  I missed our lives together... I waited for so long, and now it is nothing..... nothing but dust... dust and blood.... I do want to join you precious.. but I am trapped here in this flesh.. I am trapped here.... Alone, and all I want is to feel your skin against mine just one more time, to see your smile light up the darkness, instead of the back of the car that became your grave.... “

Frail broken hands sought hers blindly as the tortured words filled the air between them with fear and pain. Anguish rode Sarah's heart as she laced their fingers together. 

“Oh Jareth, I'm not dead.... And this is just a memory... Please Jareth.”

Sighing softly he squeezed her fingers: ”I know Love and soon we will leave this place and go walking in the sun... yes... yes .... let us... go there... to the flowers and the tree's. ....”

Pain filled her as she curled in on herself, bringing their foreheads together and creating a sheltering cave within her cascading hair, she pressed his hands against her aching heart. Sobs shook her shoulders as the pressure of every unspilled tear filled her until it felt as if she would burst with the force of it. 

It was the tears that she had not spilled when cancer stole her mother, before they ever had the chance to be reconciled. It was the tears that she should have shed by the graves of her family, which she had never visited. And it was the ocean of tears that she had yet to shed for the pain and horror she had caused with her unthinking childishness.  

Laying her lips tenderly against his, Sarah whispered: ”Yes let us go to the flowers, love.... My love, my only love....”

It was as if a dam had burst behind her already sore eyes, and golden tears burst forth, drenching them both despite her feeble attempts at staunching the flow with her hands.

Scalding drops flowed unhindered through her fingers until they spilled down her arms and drenched Jareth's face, flowing into his eyes, setting them ablaze from within as the milky layer melted away, like snow under the sun.

It was more than tears, it was love and hope, it was pain and healing and it was magic as old as time, a spell all in itself as it restored what had been stolen. And it felt like an eternity as her body continued to purge not just her mind of old pain, but also wash the scales of magic from Jareth, and only once the very last tear had left her feeling light and free, did it end.

Light shone from his glorious bicoloured eyes as his soaked fingers knotted in her hair, drawing her down into a kiss that held enough emotions to set water ablaze. All that existed was them, their lips and hands reclaiming what had been so cruelly stolen, and the gleam of greedy eyes, trying to burn into the other.

“You live “: He murmured against her neck: “You live...”

“Yeah.”

What else was there to say as the dungeon shattered with the loud crash of brittle crystal, and everything became a vortex of class, tears and pain.

Falling through the flying debris Sarah screamed his name and clawed at everything she could in a vain attempt at going back to him, but it was too late, the spell had been broken and the memory rend asunder. 

And then all turned black.

 


	37. A Shadow of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are we enjoying this little sojourn into Jareths very sane and collected mind 😉   
> Please review if you are 😊

The darkness cradled her like a lover ’ s arms, cocooning her in warm safety, even as she knew that she had to wake up and face the dangers that lay ahead. 

T he thought had barely left her mind before the first impressions began encroaching on her peaceful refuge. There were strong calloused fingers working gently through the tangles of her wild mane, as she rested her head on firm warm thighs. She had to wake up, she knew that, but it seemed so hard to do as the heat and whispered crackle of a small fire mixed with the soft twitter of little birds. The familiar warm fingers continued their gentle movement as their owne r started singing in a soft familiar voice.

 

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes.

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams.

A love that will last

Within your heart.

I'll place the moon

Within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

 

Falling.

Falling down.

Falling in love...........

 

The song died on his softly smiling lips, as she opened her eyes and stretched languidly. 

“Good morning precious, have you slept well? I was beginning to think that you intended to sleep the day away. “

 “Hmm how could I. . there was this old man who insisted on singing to me.. how was I supposed to sleep through that noise..”

The hand in her hair tightened and forced her to lock eyes with him.

“ W ell young lady, if that is noise in your ears, then I shall be sure not to offend your delicate sen...”

Sarah had her fingers buried in his feral mane and their lips locked together in a wild passionate kiss before he had the chance to finish that teasing sentence. Digging her claws in deep, she held him firmly as she seemed to want to devour him from his face down. Not that he appeared to mind in the least, as he pressed her closer and returned her fervent kiss.

_ He’s here, her mind screamed joyfully. He’s here and he’s whole... _

It was only the need for air that drove them apart and even then she still kept them locked in a tight embrace, as she nuzzled his neck soaking in his utterly unique sent and hearthy magical aura with a content sigh.

“Hmm I'm glad that memory ended, I... I had no idea how little I knew about what you went through while you were gone. ..I mean I saw the wounds,  but I didn't understand. ..I didn't get it..... and I'm soooo sorry. “

“Hmm sorry about what precious?  W as it you who chained me to the rack, filled my eyes with iron shavings and salt before sewing them shut and nearly skinning me?” 

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Jareth sighed softly as his arms tightened around her drawing as much strength as he gave.

“No precious you came and saved my eyes, and my life. After you came I refused to give in, and I now know that it forced Titania to redo parts of the web, you cost her time that she didn't have, and forced her to reinforced her spell with all the imperfections that you are using now. No my love to know that, that particular memory was no dream born of agony, but an actual memory ... It gives me a strength that I had thought beyond me.” 

Reaching up, Jareth cupped her blushing cheek in a strong clawed hand gently stroking her skin with the side of his thumb: “You saved me my precious... But you cannot linger here, it is too dangerous…”

Pulling back from his warmth was a nearly impossible task, but she managed, and looking up into his gaunt but whole face,  Sarah asked: “what do you mean dangerous?”

“I mean that we are not alone in this forest, the wolves of doubt prey upon any unwary traveler, and they will show you no mercy…”

“The wolves of doubt?”  

Nodding gravely, Jareth said: “Yes... they roam these woods and their bite is painful beyond belief,  it will fester inside you like a boil, until you question your every decision, leaving you paralysed for them to feast upon.”

Staring at him in utter disbelief, Sarah blinked and slowly turned her attention to the surrounding trees.

They were in a small clearing, protected from sight, by the surrounding ancient giants,  massive canopies and interwoven branches. The enormous trees look faintly oak like with their dark gnarled bark and heavy foliage, though there were no shimmering oak trees aboveground. In fact it wasn't just the trees that shimmered, everything seemed to have a layer of glittering dust over it just as it had when she had originally run the Labyrinth. And the magical atmosphere it created comforted her. But it was a cold comfort, because even now she saw faint movements just at the edge of her vision.

Pulling back, she rose and turned full circle as she watched large shapes prowl just outside the deceptively solid looking branch walls.

Wolves her mind screamed, huge fucking monstrous wolves! 

“Jareth... What in the name of hell is that ?” 

There was a faint rustling sound as Jareth rose and shook the loose leaves and glitter from his white fur cloak and lo o se cream pants. It wasn't until now that he stood before her did she reali z e that he was wearing the same cloak, shirt and boots that he had worn when she had rejected him that final time. Only the pants were different, this time they were fitted around his hips, but loose around his thighs before they tucked into his high boots. The change in the expression of the outfit was striking. He looked the same only more powerful and virile. This time he looked the part of the erotic goblin king out to seduce any unwary maid with his raw untamed masculinity. The pull was almost physical in its intensity as he stalked towards her.

“ I t is the wolves, eager for your mind and your power.”

Gripping his offered hand in a clammy grip, Sarah asked anxiously: “But we are surrounded in here how are we going to get away?”

His strong hands glided up her arms, dirtying the already stained sleeves even further as he gave her a sadly resigned smile: “ _ We _ ...are not..  _ You  _ however are going to stay here until the wolves are gone, and then you will follow this.”

His fingers traveled from her arms, over her shoulders, and down her decolletage to caress the sharp edge of his pendant through the bloodstained lin e n of her shirt.

“You will follow this, and it will lead you to its owner. .”

Gripping his hand desperately as he pulled back minutely, Sarah cried: “No! you can ’ t leave me here.. and what am I even supposed to do once I find him.. you?” 

Cocking his head slightly, Jareth ran his warm fingers over her cheek, as he sighed: “I must precious, and only your heart can tell you how to break this spell and free me/us... Only you have the strength to do what must be done, just remember,  y our flesh is the mirror of your soul, and what is given or lost will not return through wishful thinking.”

 Raising her delicate hand to his lips, Jareth kissed her knuckles gently as he whispered: “I have never doubted our love, hold fast to that and you will prevail.” 

Releasing her hand reluctantly, Jareth bowed and said: “And now I must leave, for the night draws closer... do not stop Sarah, no matter what you think you see... do not stop... Nothing in this forest is true it is but shadow and light…”

Stepping back, he threw his arms and cloak wide. A glittering wind enveloped him, obscuring his form as he fell in on himself, in a sudden flurry of ivory feathers and flashing claws. And with a loud shrill scream, the golden white barn owl hurtled out through the thickly woven branches, it's powerful wings beating soundlessly as he taunted the salivating wolves. Tempting them by passing just above their snapping jaws.

Fear left her teary eyes as she watched Jareth circle the trees tightly, pecking at any unwary wolf. Ripping out unprotected eyes and scoring slobbering muzzles with razor claws, ruthlessly driving the massive creature into a boiling frenzy. Depriving them of any sense to the point that they thundered after him blindly, when he suddenly broke off his onslaught and speed of through the ancient glittering forest.

The sudden silence left by wolves stunned Sarah for a brief moment freezing her in place. But only a moment,  then she was moving. The trees seemed to part in front of her as she followed the insistent pull of Jareth's sigil as it lead her towards the setting sun. Huge trees swallowed her up, closing behind her and concealing her tracks with their thick undergrowth. And soon the sounds of the forest, filled the air, as if to tell her that she was now safe and alone.

Letting her pace slow until she was merely walking, Sarah finally allowed herself time to take in the majesty  of the trees surrounding her. Like the trees of the clearing, they looked like ancient oaks covered in golden glittery dust. But unlike the trees in the clearing these felt strangely hostile as if their branches were poised to lash out at any moment. Running her trembling hands through the tangled mess of her hair, Sarah shu dd ered as she pushed on. She had to keep moving forward and put as much ground between herself and those enormous wolves as she was able.

 

* * *

The constant dusk light painted heavy shadows on the forest floor, creating pools of impenetrable darkness at the roots of the trees and across the winding path she was following. Pools that Sarah had a creeping suspicion she had better avoid touching. But the pools were not the most pressing thing in her mind. By now she had run or jogged for hours on end, and fatigue and hunger flooded her slight frame, making her legs feel like badly set jelly. She had to rest and soon, or her body would take the decision out of her hands.

Breathing hard Sarah stumbled to a shaky hold and leaned against a protruding branch. Her knees shook, and her entire body felt ready to collapse as she rested her hands on her knees and gulped down as much cool air as her aching lungs would hold. 

It had been the longest run of her life, and it was still not over, the wolves were still out there and she had to .... Had to do what?  W hat was she even trying to do ?. 

Sliding to the ground, Sarah wrapped her arms around her knees and stared out into the dull rusty light surrounding her, as a creeping cold invaded her bones.

What in the name of hell was she doing here? Who was she trying to kid, she was a human, a mortal... how could she ever hope to unravel a spell woven by a goddess? A fey queen. No she should be groveling in the dust, begging Titania. ...

Titania..

The very thought of  the fey queen's name had Sarah scrambling to her feet, and out of the dark pool of shadows surrounding her. While images of Titania ordering Jareth's death filled her mind and returned clarity to her.

The dull light, flooded her body as she rubbed her frigid arms with hands that shook with a sudden bone raking cold. Doubts pierced her through like icy blades, but the light melted them like the spring sun melted winter snow. Pulling herself up Sarah shook her head, trying to clear it of the overwhelming doubt that had sprung up, seemingly out of nowhere. 

She wasn't "just " a mortal human anymore,  hell she didn't even know whether she still classified as human...

Letting go of her left arm, Sarah grabbed hold of Jareth's warm pulsing sigil, and smiling softly she held it out as far as the long chain would allow her. The rusty light glistened in the skin polished silver, turning the smooth surface into warm red gold. Curling her golden half inch claws around the curve of it Sarah smiled at the contrast. 

No she was no longer a mere human, not here, nor anywhere else. She was and would forever be the goblin queen, the willing and equal bride of Jareth. Their hearts were and had forever been one, and no one, fey nor otherwise would ever tear them asunder.

Turning slowly, Sarah looked at the small innocent looking shadow, that had nearly bested her, with a twinge of fear. It was tiny, just large enough to cover a square foot or so. And if something that small had come that close to defeating her, then she would rather not risk any of the larger shadows of doubt that dotted the forest floor. 

G ripping the sigil hard Sarah turned to the cloud heavy sky and whispered: “I have no doubts about our love Jareth... you hear me I have no doubt. ..”

“Are you certain? Hmm?” 

The sound of the creatures silken voice whipped Sarah around to face the wickedly smirking figure. Striding from the depths of a pitch black shadow, the creature stopped just at the edge where the darkness still shrouded him, like a coronation cloak, as he leaned casually against a wide trunk, and folded his arms across his chest. Causing his unbuttoned shirt to open and reveal his perfect milky white torso. 

“For one who professes not to have any doubts,  you seemed quite .... uncertain.” 

The smirk only deepened as he meet her eyes with a cruel gaze: “Hmm you seem awfully quiet Sarah dear, did the big bad wolf steal your tongue?” 

Shaking the initial  s hock off Sarah squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her woefully slight height. Dis d ain dripped thickly from her voice as she snapped: “It's cat.. did the  c at steal your tongue. …”

Sarah knew as soon the words left her lips and his smirk turned into a full blown cackling laugh, that she had walked into a trap. Her grip on the sigil tightened until the metal drew blood across her palm as the creature cooed: “Not in this instance Sarah dear... But enough of this, bring me her heart…”

Wolves, huge and black as sin poured from the shadows, howling and growling with deep haunting voices.

There was no sentient thoughts, only an ancient visceral response as old as time itself, to the sight of a pack of giant charging wolves. 

Run....

Run or die..

The forest vanished, narrowing down until it was nothing but fast moving shadows and dulled colour as Sarah sprinted down the winding path. Dodging around shadows that suddenly seemed alive and reaching for her, as she speed past. 

Sweat poured down her back, and into her eyes as her feet pounded the soft forest floor like pistons and her lungs worked like furnace bellows. 

Faster her mind screamed as she skirted a shadow, and hurtled out onto a lit section of the path, faster or they will shred you. Their fangs will rend your flesh and crush your bones, they will devour you. Destroy you, and all you ever were or could have been. Run..

And she did. Yet no matter how fast she ran they still kept gaining ground, their salivating jaws constantly snapping just behind her haunches. Exhaustion tore at her body, making her stumble as roots materialized in her path.

Panting, she cast a quick look over her shoulder and as she swerved and rounded a sharp corner, she suddenly fell....

One moment she was racing down the forest path, and the next, she was airborne as her feet tangled in the grasping roots. There was a moment of peace as she was propelled from the barely lit path and out over a slight incline. It was as if time had stopped and w as allowing her to float serenely through the glittering air. Everything seemed so beautiful as she flew, and Sarah couldn't keep from wondering whether this was what Jareth felt when he took flight as an owl.

But the peace was an illusion and the sudden full body blow, of landing on the slanted forest floor, jolted her straight back to reality as her flight became a scrambled struggle to grab hold of any handhold as she slid down the incline, in a tumble.  

Water stopped her mad slide, as she plunged face first into a stale lukewarm pond. Sputtering wildly, Sarah scrambled to get on her feet, she had to move, to run, to follow the insistent pull of Jareth's sigil.

Struggling to regain her footing, Sarah felt her heart drop into the deepest pit of her stomach as her feet vanished into the thick sticky mud concealed by the shallow water.

Pulling desperately against the unrelenting suction, she growled low in her throat, as the futility of the situation sunk in as deeply as her feet. The mud was just drawing her deeper with every small movement holding her in an iron vice.  She was going nowhere, fast, and the wolves would be here any second now. 

The though t had barely had time to manifest, before the first wolf emerged through the shimmering trees, with its massive teerth barred in a dark growl. Crouching low Sarah slid her hand into the murky water, searching for a branch or stone, anything that could be used as a weapon. Groping wildly through the cold slimy muck, she could have cried with relief as her questing fingers closed around something smooth and solid feeling. Pulling sharply, she ripped the long ivory limb from its dark resting place. Light glinted in it's smooth ivory surface, revealing the nature of its origin. It was a femur, a humanoid femur, but that did not matter to Sarah as she gripped it like a baseball bat, and watched the second wolf creep from the dense underbrush to her right. 

Grinning in near crazed defiance, Sarah growled: “ W ell come on then, come on and see what happens.” 

She may be caught but there was no way in hell that she was going to let herself be taken easily. No she would fight with all she had. Even if that meant brandishing a femur in the face of huge bloody wolves. 

And on they came, or rather the first wolf came. 

Crouching low the huge beast crept closer, with its massive dagger like fangs bared in a vicious snarl. Shifting her grip, Sarah crouched down into a batters squa t and called: “Come on then you overgrown lapdog....”

It might have been the tone, but then again it might very well have been the word lapdog.  Either way, the wolf was airborne almost before Sarah's taunting words had left her smirking lips.

And it was perfect, twisting slightly, Sarah swung the bone with all her might, slamming it squarely into the wolf ’ s snout with a loud dry crack. The  s hock of the impacted numbed her hands, but she still managed to keep a hold of the bone.  T he wolf on the other hand did not fare so well . Stunned senseless by the harsh blow, the wolf was slowly sinking below the water. 

Sparing the still form only a brief glance, Sarah turned to the still stationary predators. 

“So who's next you....” 

She knew the second she opened her mouth that she should have kept her big mouth closed. 

They came at her as one. 

Huge beasts she hadn’t even reali z ed were hiding in the brush now poured forth in a tidal wave of fur covered muscles and glistening fangs the size of small daggers. 

Instinct took over, and Sarah didn't have time to question anything as she found herself swinging wildly left and right, snapping teeth and bone with each blow.  T urning in a circle,  she managed to keep them somewhat at bay, but that only lasted a few minutes, before the first wolf managed to dart in under a swing, and nip at her unprotected flank. Pain flared instantly, as the sharp teeth ripped at her flesh, but it  w as the thoughts that followed close in its wake that had her screaming.

“ _ H _ _ e is a warrior, why would he love anyone who can't even protect herself. _ ”

“No” : Sarah screamed as she thrust the jagged end of her now broken bone into the gleaming yellow eye of a wolf. And in her mind, she countered. _ ”No he loves me, for me.  _ _ T _ _ hat is all I need to know” _

Twisting to her right she narrowly avoided the snapping jaws of one wolf while punching another in its tender nose, with knuckle cracking force. They came fast now, and Sarah knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them w as going to catch hold of her, and drag her down. 

It was like a dam bursting inside her mind as the memory of three thousand years, sparring against the battle hardened Jareth, flooded her muscles. Suddenly the wolves moved at half speed as she twisted gracefully this way an d that, narrowly avoiding bites and claws that should by right have hit her time and again. Letting the memories wash over her, Sarah grinned as she realized that she could easily read the ebbs and flows of the fight. She could read who would come at her next and what attac k it would bring.

She could almost her him as the memory of their last sparring match played through her mind.

“ _ W _ _ e are like saplings in a gale, we sway and move, but we do not break. We bend and snap back with greater force.” _

_ Lashing out his claws ripped clean through her thick leather jerkin: “And we are the flame searing the flesh we touch. Do you understand Sarah.  _ _ M _ _ ove, and never let your opponent see you intent, be like a spirit born on the wind.”    _

Yes Sarah thought as she swayed away from one wolf, and lashed out at another. She did understand now.  O nly it was too late, the re were to many, and Sarah knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was brought down by a lucky bite. 

And when that happened it would be over, she would be lost, within her own doubt, incapacitated by the pain of it as these creatures feasted on her.

Swaying and lashing out as yet another wolf missed its lunge, Sarah suddenly reali z ed that she was praying,  no to god or the goddess, no she her lips whispered for a very different being.

“Please Jareth help me show me how to get out of this.... show m e what to do....”

But as with almost all prayers, this too went unheeded. And the silence ignited a sudden cold flame inside her.

It wasn’t really desperation that seized her heart, no she was too busy trying not to get bitten to be desperate. No it was closer to a driven determination, borne by the utter most need, that brought with it a bright clarity as the mud caused her to stumble and allowed one wolf catch a hold of her left arm, and another clamped down on her right ankle.

The pain of their teeth ripping into her seemed muted and dull as Sarah dove inward, in pursuit of the sudden reali z ation. 

Yes her magic, was beyond her, not just her own but also that of her world, and of course it was. The bloody spell was using them to fuel itself, to fuel this entire nightmare, in which she was trapped. And considering the sheer power of those two it was likely that the creature... spell.... whatever wasn't using and blocking what little remained of Jareth's magic. ...Likely that she might be able to. ...

Biting down hard, she swallowed a scream as giant jaws snapped just inches away from her face pulling her roughly back to her most immediate predicament.   

Large salivating jaws and burning eyes was all she could see as she struggled to keep them from reaching anything vital. Her bone was long lost and she was reduced to fighting the huge predators with her bare hands and razor sharp claws. But she might as well have been using nothing at all, as the sheer number and weight of the assaulting wolves crashed over her like a wave, causing her to fall backwards into the churned up mud. Her arms flailed as she fell, but there was nothing for her to grab but more wolves as thick slimy mud closed around her stealing all sound and sight as it sucked her down.

Panic grasped her in its jagged icy claws, and shredded what coherent though t she might have held as she was dragged down. And it was panic that sent her fleeing inwards reaching unthinkingly to the cores within her. Panic saw her grasping hold of the one core that reached up in obedient surrender, letting her pull it with her, and wrap it around her now wounded body. Away her mind screamed at the glowing blue core, get me away from here.

And like a well trained pet the power obeyed,  pulling her further down, forcing her assailants to relinquish their morsels,  as she dissolved into the very soil.

 


	38. Bogged down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ye be warned description of adult incest in this chapter marked again by #### at start and end.  
> Also description off selfharm not marked but not long after the incest bit.

CHAPTER : Bogged  D own  

 

_ “ What am I doing? I can't hope to win this, he will find me and once he does I will lose.... Jareth will die, and I will have to live with that ... forever... Oh goddess of life what have I done?  _ _ W _ _ hat ...have ... I .... Done" _

Frigid darkness surrounded her, stealing all senses away with its sheer nothingness. There was nothing here but her thoughts.

_ “ And even if I should succeed, then how could I ever think that I could be worthy of a man like him, he is a king. A god in his own realm, and what am I?  _ _ A _ _ girl who can _ _ ’ _ _ t even go through a  _ _ L _ _ abyrinth that she has already completed once. And even if I should beat the Labyrinth, then why would he ever want me, when he can have any woman he wants.” _

Self-doubt and uncertainty rode her mercilessly, as she floated in the darkness, filling her mind with debilitating thoughts, forcing her to relive every bad choice she had ever made, reinforcing the feeling of inadequacy, until she wanted to simply crawl into a hole and die, so she couldn't disappoint Jareth anymore.

Who was she to think she could save anyone when she couldn’t save her own family, when she couldn't even save herself from wolves that were really nothing more tha n large dogs... God but she  w as pathetic. No it would be much better for all if she had never been born. 

_ “I can _ _ ’ _ _ t do this !” _ : Her mind screamed at the darkness: ” _ I have failed us all.” _

_ “No!!”: _ Came the softly desperate whisper: ” _ Y _ _ ou have not failed, not yet, but you must fight this poisonous doubt, before it traps you here, Fight Sarah _ _! _ _ Fight for the love we share, and for the life we hope to have _ . “

“ _ But why?  _ _ W _ _ hy do you love me, a mortal, with nothing to give?  _ _ W _ _ hy when you could have any woman you set your eye on _ _? _ _ “ _

Gentle unseen hands cupped her face as invisible lips captured hers kissing her with burning passion, as if trying to draw her soul out. 

“ _ I do not want any other woman, I want YOU. I want the other half of my soul. Please Sarah you must shed these doubts if you are to avoid being bogged down by fear.... My fear. “ _

“ _ How can you say that when you took Beinhill to your bed?  _ _ I _ _ f you love me then why would you do that ? “ _

Anguish flooded the dark as the unheard voice whispered : ” _ It matters not, you will not believe me.... no one ever has... why should you.” _

“ _Tell me Jareth”:_ She screamed as she felt the weight of flesh begin to weigh her down again.

“ _ I _ _ t was not Beinhill.... not before you left..” _

_ “Then who? Why?.  I need to know...” _

_ “Why?  _ _ W _ _ hy must you know?  _ _ W _ _ hat does it matter? I betrayed your love... I.....” _

The voice paused, and for a few seconds Sarah feared that she had pushed him too far, that his fear had made him forsake her rather than face something that terrified them both. 

_ “Do you trust me”:  _ H e whispered softly.

“ _ Y _ _ es” _ :  C ame her immediate answer: “ _ Yes I trust you, and I trust in us.” _

_ “Then I will show you...” _

There was a sudden disorientating movement, and then the darkness parted, and the rusty dull light that had barely illuminated her journey thus far flooded in blinding her as it painted a new backdrop.

 

* * *

 

 

Frigid cold like nothing she had ever experienced. Knives of burning ice stabbed into her flesh, ripping her very life from her body. It was agony. 

And it was glorious. 

She wanted to give up, to let that all-consuming flame devour her, and burn every last trace of her away. 

“ Y es....”

The word had no sound and yet it was heard nonetheless, and as soon as it left her trembling lips, the fire receded leaving her shivering in the sudden stifling heat. Gasping to fill her aching lungs, Sarah sucked in a deep lung full and instantly found herself retching violently as the vile overpowering stench of the bog assaulted her with as much ferocity as the wolves.

Gagging, she rolled up on her knees, and covered her nose and mouth with her remaining bloody sleeve. Feeling strangely grateful as the thick reek of fresh blood briefly overcame the bogs malicious odour.

Breathing deeply, Sarah sat back on her heels, and took stock of the situation. 

She was alone again, but this time she was not in a shelter ed clearing. There were no trees on the small knoll where she knelt, and considering that the dry ground was barely big enough to keep her from reeking for eternity she figured that that was actually a good thing.

It also allowed her an uninterrupted view of the bog as it stretched out all around her, with no visible end in sight. 

Letting the sleeve drop, Sarah sighed and mumbled: ”Well fuck!! this stinks.... “

Slapping her own forehead, she continued in a light chuckle: ”Yeah good one Sarah, that has got to have been the dumbest joke you have made all year. “

Shaking her head as she pulled the soaked sleeve up and gingerly began examining the bites and cuts covering her.

“Oh yeah this is not good. Okay Sarah you just keep talking to yourself,  and then I will just take a quick peek at what those big bad wolves did to you okay.... okay.”

Blood had begun to dry on her arms, masking over the wounds that now burned like battery acid on sunburned skin. Staring at the deep gaping wounds, she sucked in a deep steadying breath, and once again she regretted it almost instantly, as the bog let out a particularly horrendous wind at the same time. Retching again Sarah tried to turn her attention back to examining her arms, but a sense of alarm w as suddenly creeping in. 

Something was wrong, It was not just the lack of trees, no it was something else, something more.

And it drove Sarah to do something she would have never thought that she would do.... She sniffed the bog.

On the surface it smelled just as wretchedly bad as she remembered, and it was all there, the sulphur, the rotted things and oh joy of joys the reek of open cesspool chaser. And just as Sarah was beginning to become convinced that it couldn't get any worse, it hit her like a sledgehammer between the eyes. 

It is nearly impossible to describe the smell that fear has to anyone who hasn't experienced it themselves. In truth Sarah wasn't even convinced that fear actually had a smell, but it was the closest that Sarah could come to giving the sickly, sweaty stench that suddenly filled her nose a name. 

It was the same smell that had cloaked her father, when nightmares of the jungle drove him from his warm bed and into the liquor cabinet in the middle of the night. 

It was the faint perfume that had still lingered on her mother ’ s cold skin when she had finally been allowed to say goodbye.

 And finally it had been the scent that had followed Toby as he had crawled into her bed at night, and whispered in a stuttering frightened voice about the creatures with burning blue eyes that watched him from his closet. 

It was all that and more. It was primordial,  a smell to which you had a visceral response of either fight or flight. 

Swallowing convulsively Sarah hugged herself as she turned this way and that, trying to find the source of this fear. 

Nothing, the bubbling muck appeared as calm as it had before she had smelled the fear.

But maybe it was her who couldn't see it, maybe she was too inexperienced to know what to look for.

Biting down on her lower lip, Sarah tried to ignore the rising sense of uncertainty that were eating away at her. But it was too late, the poison of doubt was already coursing through her veins, forming a solid foundation for the fear to build upon.

If only she had done better, fought harder, been smarter then maybe she could have been worthy of him, just maybe....

Tears began to form as she stared at the ruin of her own feeble body. It was so thin, so frail.. So mortal. It was nothing like the golden ethereal perfection of Titania, nothing like the kind of woman Jareth should court and wed. Hell even Beinhill was more of the woman that he deserved. Feral and wild like him yet still delicate and beautiful. And how could she have ever hoped, that she a human a..

“No": She screamed as she pounded her fists as deeply into the moist turf as she could: ”No I won't be defeated like this, I'm stronger than this. .. I won't fail... I can't. “

Oh god how she wanted to believe the echoing words, she needed to believe as the burning and nearly crippling doubt turned into fear. But she couldn't.

She was and always would be a useless mortal propped up by magic she had stolen. ...

Magic

The word shone in her mind, like a beacon.

Desperate Sarah dove inwards, submerging herself in the faint azure glow, letting the soothing warmth flood her and drive the freezing fear away. The air lost a heaviness that she had not reali z ed that it had and the light seemed suddenly more alive and bright as she drew greedily from the dwindling pool of magic. This was the very essence of Jareth, the strength of his love for her, and his rock steady faith in her ability to get them both out of this, that now permeated her very being, driving the fear away and filling her with confidence. 

Letting out a shu dd ering sigh, Sarah pushed herself up to sit on her heels and look at the bog with eyes, lit by Jareth's magic.

Not much had changed, it was still a utterly dreary and foul place, with horrific sounds erupting every few seconds, as the bog evacuated its nauseating miasmas. Dull rusty dusk light still shrouded everything in either tones of red or deep shadow, and she was still caught on a tiny knoll. The only change was the magic coursing through her veins, giving her a sense of her surroundings that she didn't have mere seconds ago. Stones rested just below the slimy surface, waiting eagerly to be called forth from their putrid burrows, stones she could call.

Groaning as the movement caused new pain to flare, Sarah pushed herself to her feet, and held out a trembling hand.

“Come, I need you now. “

The ground shook and an eerie screeching sound filled the bog as stones burst through the murky sludge. Stone after stone rolled like obedient dogs from the mud to form a solid bridge from the knoll and to what looked to Sarah to be solid ground. Smiling with relief, as she finally set foot on the shore, Sarah turned to the patiently waiting stone: ”Thank you friends. “

It was a stone, no one expected a stone to answer, but much to Sarah’s surprise that was exactly what the stone she was addressing did. Shuddering like an eager puppy, the stone squeaked in response before giving of a series of sharp cracking sounds that sent the other stones rolling back into the muck. And giving one final pleased squeal, the last stone rolled back into the sludge too, leaving a stunned and dumbstruck Sarah on the shore. Chuckling she shook her head and grinned: ”Wow only you have the stones to let the rocks talk back to me.”

The easy mirth bled from her as she once more took in her bleak surroundings, sure she was off the knoll, and now that she had access to Jareth's meagre and fast dwindling pool of magic, she had a way to keep the poisonous doubt and crippling fear at bay. But it didn't tell which way she had to go to find her way out of a bog that seemed vast compared to the one she remembered, and the pendant that had led her through the forest of doubt was now nothing but a cold piece of jewelry once more. Pulling her soiled  v est tighter around her, she turned tired eyes up towards the perpetual dusk sky and called out: ”Okay I'm on firm ground again, which way do I go from here? Hmm nothing?  O h come on Jareth you seriously can't just abandon me here... you've been helping me through all the other parts of this. JARETH. .. JARETH GODDESS DAMN YOU! ANSWER ME!!”

Nothing .. Nothing but the disgusting and offensive sounds of the bog's emissions answered her desperate cry. Gritting her teeth, Sarah swallowed a scream of frustration as she grabbed the pendant intending to rip it of f and hurl it into the next vent she saw. 

“NOOOOOOO.... “

“Please do not make me do this..... stop, please.... Please... you are my mother....Please..”

A thin terrified voice cut through the fumes silencing even the noxious vents, and causing Sarah’s grip to tighten painfully on the pendant as naked raw terror rippled through her from the gleaming metal. The path to the voice might as well have been marked by a glowing yellow brick road. The pull was so strong that Sarah was running full out before she even had a chance to register what she was doing. And nothing not thorns nor half buried ruins could make her slow her insane pace. Thorny shrubs tugged at her jeans and clung to her shirt at she heedlessly pushed through them, to get to the owner of the now sobbing voice. 

“No” : It sobbed softly: ”Please.... Don't. ...”

She had no idea how long she had run, or how far. All that filled her was a burning need to reach the owner of the voice, before it was too late.  

Pushing through the thick brush Sarah growled a vicious curse as the ground fell away sharply into a deep bowl shaped recess. Thorns dug into her hands as she clung to a thick vine and stared down at the bizarre sight before her. 

####

Golden glitter covered the scene, making it seem like something ripped from a horrid dream. Broken pillars covered in glittering ivy created an enclosure some 30 feet across, between them grew thick bushes with crimson thorns as long as her  f ingers, and leaves of what looked to be obsidian. It was beautiful in a threatening and hostile way, but it was not what froze Sarah to the ground.

Tears stung as she stared at the chillingly familiar four poster bed with its black and gold trappings, and its occupants. A pale young and obviously male body lay chained to the four bed posts with iron shackles. The angle hid the youths face, but Sarah had seen the fully adult version and she harboured no doubts about his identity. Swallowing thickly, she watched in horror as a pale ghostly figure, slithered onto the bed touching and caressing in a way that sickened Sarah to her very core. 

Long icy blond hair cascaded over narrow shoulders, obscuring the ethereal beauty of the fey queens body as she lightly teased the sobbing boy into presenting.  

Pouting full rose tinted lips parted to taste flesh that should never have been presented to her when Sarah couldn't watch any longer. Sarah’s hands lashed out, and raw magic born of her desperation sprang from her fingers, hitting the cruel fey queen squarely in the back, dissolving her in a shower of azure glitter. 

####

P ushing the magic out in front of her, Sarah used what precious little she had left to clear a path down the incline and through the obsidian bushes. 

The chains made quiet clicking noises as they released their grip on the shivering youth and slunk almost shamefully off into the shadows, by the time that Sarah reached the foot of the huge bed. 

The sight of the cowering teenage Jareth, as he struggled to hide himself from her gaze, brought tears of pain to her eyes. His huge mismatched eyes shone with terror and pain while he pulled weakly at sheets that refused to budge. Her instinct told her to help, to pull the bloody sheets clear off the bed, and wrap him up in them as she comforted him. Reaching out to do just that Sarah froze as he whimpered.

“No .... No don ’ t touch me....”

Holding her hands up in a placating gesture, Sarah backed a few steps letting him see in her entire being that she meant him no harm.

“Easy Jareth I won’t touch you, I won't. .. I promise. “

“Promise “: He whispered softly: ”She promised too.. she promised so many things...”

He was naked, in more ways than one as he gave up on covering his body with the sheets and simply curled up with his arms around his knees, only just peering at her over his knees. Shame and fear, horror and betrayal filled his eyes like dark pools to drown in, and Sarah felt the crushing weight of despair as the knowledge of what she had just witnessed sank home.

Titania, his birth mother, the woman who bore and birthed him had...

Bile erupted from her lips, as she fell to her knees retching violently. It was too much too cruel for her to process, but she had no choice, because there was no way to escape, and there was nothing she could say or do to gloss over the utterly mind-numbing horror of it. And yet she had to say something.

Sitting back Sarah wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

“ W ell I'm not her, so you don’t have to worry. Okay.”

“No”: He whispered: “No you are Sarah..... Sarah..... You are Sarah....”

Tears made his eyes glossy as he rocked back and forth gentl y , staring off into nothing. The tears underlining just how young he was. And he was far too young to have such a haunted look in his eyes. Running a trembling hand through her now thoroughly messed up hair, Sarah sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. The youth in front of her looked young, but there was no doubt about who he was, as huge bicoloured eyes stared blankly into nothingness. This was Jareth, on the cusp of manhood, his lean body still possessed the willowy lankiness of late adolescence. And even now, all huddled up as he was he still possessed a form that would have inspired the ancient sculptures, to create great art.

He was beautiful, and like many late teens completely unaware of the base desire he was igniting in other. And so should he be, he was barely out of adolescence and should by all means have been out of bounds to any normally functioning woman, most of all his own mother. 

Tears rolled down his smooth cheeks as he rocked back and forth, and kept mumbling softly to himself.

“I can't stop her, why can't I stop her?”: He asked quietly, just before answering his own question in the same breath: ”Because you are wicked, that's why... she told you, you tempt her, running around the training yard in just your breeches, and boots.  H ow could she not be tempted... with a body like yours......”

“Jareth ?  W hat are you doing? “: Terror bloomed as Sarah watched his eyes light up with a maniacal light.

Grinning without mirth, he pulled out a wickedly curved blade from thin air: ”I will make sure that I don not tempt her anymore.. .. ..”

“No”:  T he blade flashed a pale rusty red as Sarah dove for it, but the distance was too great, and her body too weakened by the wounds and wolves poison. Slashing down Jareth barely grunted, as the keen edge sliced into the skin of his chest, splitting it and spilling bright crimson blood onto the already stained sheets, as Sarah scrambled up to him.

Her hand closed around the razor sharp blade yet Sarah barely registered the pain as she stared into the wide bottomless pits of agony that were his eyes.

“Why “:  H e whispered softly: ” W hy won ’ t you let me cut out the wickedness? Do you not see that I have to do this... .. if I don’t then she will never leave me be. I will just tempt her again.. and.. I .. I can't.. please.. .. .. Sarah don’t let her touch me.. please help me I am so scared.”

His bloody fingers released the knife as he reached out for her, with need radiating from every inch of his being.

Quickly tossing the knife into the shrubs Sarah wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close, painting his cold white skin with her own scalding red blood.

“ O h god Jareth I won't let her touch you never again.. never!!”

His head rested heavily on her shoulder as he murmured: ” Y ou can’t promise that. No one can...... she has so much power over me, I can not stop her ........”

“Well I can, can't I? I just made her blow up, so I would say that I can keep her from hurting you wouldn’t you ?”

“She comes back “: Came the dejected answer: ” S he is never gone for long... . . .She .. .. needs me.”

Swallowing back her nausea, Sarah forced herself to keep from tightening her hold on him, and keep her voice calm: ” W ell we will just leave then. Come on let's .. oh wait you are naked, hmm okay. “

Looking around, Sarah sighed as she found the clearing exactly as empty as she was expecting to, well one couldn’t expect it all to be easy, now could you.

There was of c our se the sheets, but between the bloody stains, and the wet spots, left by the rape, Sarah didn’t really think that it would be a good idea to use those to cover up a traumatized Jareth, and that left her with only one viable choice.

Rubbing his back gently, Sarah spoke into his greasy hair: ” L ook I gotta let go of you for just a few second okay? I have an idea about some clothes for you, but I need you not to freak out okay, can you try to do that for me?”

A weak nod was all the answer she got, but at least it was accompanied by a loosening of his desperate grip, allowing her to scoot back and stand up.

Smiling wryly Sarah looked down at the ragged remains of what had once been her favourite jeans and shirt. Both were ripped and stained, but they were still serviceable. And the loose peasant shirt was long enough that it hit her mid thigh. Hell she even had a few dresses and skirts that were shorter. Yeah she'd be fine. What was walking around bare legged in a swamp filled with thorns compared to being mauled by huge fucking wolves. Nothing that’s what, absolutely nothing.

And yes Sarah knew that it was utterly ridicul ou s to turn her back to him as she peeled of f her jeans, but she still did it.

Stepping out of the stiff pants she shuddered as the cool fog curled around her, chilling her warm skin.

“Here put these on, I know that they are far from clean, but it’s the best I’ve got, go on put them on.” 

Holding out the jeans, Sarah smiled softly, hoping that, a warm smile could chase just a little of the haunted shadows out of Jareth's eyes, but it was a vain hope that died a quick death as soon as their eyes meet. 

Terror shone out at her like the glare of headlights, as he backed slowly away from her.

“No not you too... please no....”

She wanted to scream, as she watched the undiluted fear washed away all semblance of reason, leaving a traumatized child behind. A child who’s trust she had to win.

Dropping the jeans on the bed, Sarah held up her hands once more as she too backed up. And putting as much distance between them as the small clearing would allow, Sarah knelt on the soggy ground.

“No it's not like that, they are for you, come on put them on, you'll feel much better, once you're dressed.”

“Dressed?”

“ Y eah, dressed, look you can have the vest too if you like, I'm not cold...”

“But...”: Confusion flooded his eyes, making them huge, and so vulnerable it almost brought tears to hers.: ”It's yours....”

“Naah, they're gonna look much better on you, now come on... we have to move.”

“Yes “: he whispered almost more to himself than to her: ” W e must ....”

His hand shook as he reached for the discarded jeans and began pulling them on. It took longer than it should because he kept glancing up at her, every time she moved. But finally, he straightened and buttoned the last button. Letting out a shaky sigh he nodded slightly as he looked her in the eye, and gave a timid smile. 

“Thank you Sarah, you were right... I do feel better.... now.”

Returning the smile, Sarah nodded: ”You are very welcome. You think you are ready to move? “

“Yes, I ... yes I am ready. “

The hike up the steep incline, was difficult. Thorns and sharp rocks, would dig into all and any exposed skin, mostly Sarah's legs and Jareth's feet, but to be honest there was nowhere that the thorns hadn't left painful marks, by the time they finally left the thick bramble behind and began to wander through the bog.

It was not that the going was tough cause it really wasn't, it was in fact no more laborious than it had been when she had trekked through it together with Ludo and Hoggle. But what it was, was time consuming, hot and humid. And the fact that traumati z ed teenage Jareth wasn't big on speaking, which she couldn’t really fault him for, made time seem to blend together and loose any real meaning.

So much so that it was standing on the shore of the noxious waters a few hours later, that Sarah suddenly reali z ed three things.

One, she was starving, 

Two, the sun, which had not seemed to move since she had gotten here, was now rapidly sinking.

And third and, perhaps most importantly, losing blood in the quantity that she had lost, was a fantastic way of making yourself dizzy to the point of nausea. A nausea, that the stench from the open cesspit that was the bog, didn't help.

It was only when a slender hand, closed around her upper arm, that she realized that she had been swaying dangerously. And wetting her lips, she had to struggle to grasp the meaning of Jareth's stuttered fearful words.

“Sa..Sa.. Sarah?  A re you okay?  Y ou are very pale...”

Reassure him, screamed a tiny voice in the back of her mind. Tell him that you are fine, go on lie god dammit. 

Her lips parted, to tell him the lie, only the roar of blood in her ears, overwhelmed her, turning her legs into overly boiled noodles, and as she flopped gracelessly to her knees, it made her throw up a thick stream of yellow bile.

Her vision narrowed in a disorientating spiral, until all she could see, was the swiftly darkening sky, as cold arms held her against a narrow chest, from which soft words floated. She wanted to answer him, to reassure him, even if it was a lie, but her cold numb lips refused to obey her, and frustration held her lips locked as she sank into darkness.

 

* * *

She rested on something leafy and soft, as the world slowly began to let her return.

Next impression to breach the darkness around her, was first the faint crackle of a fire, and that fires warmth. 

Blinking slowly, Sarah yawned and stretched her cramped sore limbs. The sky above her was dark and lifeless, gone were the dancing stars and swirling galaxies that had illuminated the labyrinth every night while Sarah had first tended to Jareth. Now the sky was just dark.

Turning stiffly towards the golden glow of the fire, Sarah couldn't hold back a sad smile.

Jareth sat on the opposite side of the blazing fire deeply engrossed in doing something, but the fire between them, prevented her from seeing what. Golden light glistened off his ivory skin, and slicked back hair, showing just how young he really was. He was fifteen or sixteen in human years at the very most, and he was already beginning to give hints of the man he would become in a few short years. Even now he held a powerful raw sensuality that even Sarah could see. But seeing was a far cry from acting, and to Sarah it was simpl y inconceivable that any one would try to seduce, let alone force a child into fulfilling sexual desires. It was cruel and twisted. 

Firelight reflected of f his eyes, as he raised his gaze and looked straight at her. The fear was still there, but less as he put down whatever it was he was doing and gave a pale smile. 

“How are you feeling? “

Pushing up on her elbows, Sarah took a quick inventory of her still painful injuries before answering: ”Better, the dizziness is gone, and ... The bites doesn’t really burn anymore...”

“Good” :  H e said as his cautious smile widened: “Then the burproot worked.”

Reaching down, Jareth produced two spits with what looked like large chunks of lizard and milky white pieces of... well Sarah didn't know what the hell those white chunks were, and she wasn't really sure whether she wanted to know. Especially when Jareth fixed the two spits over the fire and gave her a timidly proud smile.

“I thought that you might be hungry, when you woke up. So I caught a sneez e  waggle and found some milk tubbers. Uhm yeah it really does taste far better than it looks.... but if you do not like it I can try to find something else.....”

Sarah wanted to kick herself, Hard, for hesitating right at that moment, as the fragile pride evaporated and the fear returned full force.

Schooling her face into a happy grateful mask, Sarah shook her head and tried to salvage what her hesitance had ruined: ”No no, don't I'm sure that this will taste great, it's just we are in the bog I just couldn't imagine that anything that lives in these waters could taste good. But I will trust you if you say that it ’ s good.”

Nodding slightly, Jareth stared straight into the flames as he thrust his hand into the fire, and turned the spits.

“Jesus Jareth get your hand out of the fire!”

She had jumped to her feet, circled the fire, and pulled Jareth's hand from the fire before he had time to react, and shrink away from her touch. And Sarah was far too concerned about him to notice the terror her firm grip elicited. Turning it this way and that Sarah frowned in confusion at the unmarked skin. He had put it into the flames she was sure of it, yet now his fingers looked utterly unscathed.

“But you stuck it into the fire, you should have at least first degree burns....how are you not burned? “

“I am part Labyrinthian goblin, natural fire cannot harm us...”

Looking up with amazement in her eyes, Sarah repeated: ”Fire can't hurt you... but does that mean that you can't feel it?”

“No“: Came the soft reply: ”We feel it just like anyone else, it just doesn't mark our skin.”

“Oh well that's practical......”

“ Y es “: Jareth whispered : ”It is ....”

Ghosts swirled in his eyes, darkening them until they looked like night darkened windows. Staring at the leaping flames Jareth bit his lip, as he absently rubbed his upper arm, obviously sinking into a painful memory. 

“Jareth? “: Giving his hand a light squeeze, Sarah jolted him back to the present: ”Who hurt you?  W as it ...... “

“Yes, she ..... At first she only hurt me when I didn't .. ..... Obey ..... But she tired of the scars...... She .... I think that it is a spell ....”

Turning huge terrified eyes on Sarah, Jareth pleaded silently with her to believe him, to understand that it wasn't his choice to do these things.

And when she nodded and confirmed his fears he looked ready to drop, so intense was his relief. “You are right it is a spell... It's. .well it's complicated, but yes it is a spell and it is hunting me.. “

Tears threatened to spill as he whispered: ”Then I am not a monster?”

The world spun around her and she had to fight not to pass out, as she shook her head and mumbled: ”No... no you are not.... a monster...She is... the monster.”

Shaking her head, Sarah felt her world shift and turn of f kilter, as her entire body became limp and heavy. Slender arms wrapped themselves around her, like warm serpents, holding her up against a cool chest once more.

Words, so many worried words. They filled her head like lead weights, and all she could do was rest her suddenly scalding hot forehead on the smooth shoulder. Heat, like the heat of embers stoked far to hot coursed through her, burning all thoughts and feelings away, all but the all consuming gratitude she felt as the arms shifted her weight, lifting her and carrying her as if she weighed no more than a feather. 

The worried words continued to flitter around her like playful butterflies, and like those flighty creatures they stayed just out of reach, constantly taunting her with their dulled colours and ungraspable meaning. 

The words faded as the arms left her floating and alone for but the briefest of eternities, before returning to lift her head and press a rough vessel against her chapped and smouldering lips.

Goddess but she felt hot, she felt as if the embers inside her should have caused her to burst into open flames already, consuming not just her, but the haunted terrified youth hovering above her. 

“Sarah please.. talk to me what do you need? Sarah please....”

Need the desperate voice asked, what do you need. Blinking slowly, owlishly Sarah tried to gather her scattered thoughts and say whatever she needed to say to wash the fear away from his eyes, but she couldn't. The fever was too strong, and all that she managed to force out was a rough cough as the world fell away.

 

* * *

“Sarah please Sarah ! No Sarah please wake up, I. .. I do not know what to do. ...”

Kneeling beside her limp body, Jareth didn't want her to open her bright emerald eyes, no he needed her to. He needed it as surely as he needed breath in his lungs and magic in his veins. 

Without her, he was alone again, and when he was alone SHE would come. Come to hurt him, to use him and fill him with poison words proclaiming that she had done nothing more than he wanted and deserved. That she was the victim of his wicked lust, and not the other way around. 

But, no..he was not the one to blame, he knew that, yet still he cowered in fear at the very thought that anyone might discover what SHE made him do. 

Gripping Sarah's limp hand, Jareth pleaded once more: ”Please Sarah, don ’ t leave me here alone..”

But again he was denied, as Sarah remained still before him.

Gentl y running his finger tips over her high perfect cheekbone, Jareth whimpered softly. He had to be strong now, not just for himself, but for her as well, he had to push the monumental weight of fear that threatened to paraly z e him back, and fight what he knew would come, and come soon. 

Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before releasing her hand and standing up. She was running a fever, and would need water, and food as well if she was to have any chance of fighting the poison coursing through her veins. 

She would need... Turning towards the churning bog, Jareth stopped, frozen into place as he watched familiar noxious green mist rise from the muddy sludge. Figures moved in the thick mist as it crept toward him with an agonising lack of speed. They were the size of cats or fox e s only he knew that they weren't. They were the silent witnesses who came before her, the ones who's glowing ember eyes would see and by seeing make it real. 

Shying back, he quickly sought to hide the still woman from the approaching horror, with the few branches that still had leaves, yet brandished no thorns. It took him mere seconds to hide her, before he turned back to face the relentlessly oncoming mist.

The mist rose, until it reached him, lapping silently at his bare feet like icy water. And then SHE rose from the boiling churning midst of the mist in unveiled in all her pale ivory glory. Pale arms stretched luxuriously above a luscious fall of glowing hair spun of solid moonlight that cascaded over perfect snow-white shoulders.

Rising slowly from the mire, until only her lower body remained hidden by the heavy mist, Titania smiled and held out her arms in a deceptively warm gesture. 

“My son, my sweet child, come to me my son, let me hold you...”

Holding out her arms to him, Titania smiled gently as she spoke the honeyed words: ”Come Jareth, come .. to mother. ..”

Terror erupted at that seemingly innocent gesture nailing Jareth in place as his mind reeled and his lips seemed to be unable to move.

_ “NO”  _ : His mind cried: “ _ No be gone, do not touch me, your touch disgust me. “ _

But all that came forth was a pale: ”No.”

“No”: The pale vision cooed: ”You tell your mother no!  R ude child.. how dare you, Now...COME HERE!!”

His body jerked at her barked command, but he stayed rooted to the shore. He had to no mat t er how strong the urge to heed Titania's command was, he had to stop. Because he, pitiful as he was, was all that stood between Sarah and Titania. And the thought of what Titania would do if she caught a hold of Sarah was enough to banish the muscle locking fear that always gripped him.

“And what is this? “: Titania asked with mock sweetness and blazing eye's: ” W hat has caused this sudden rebellion against the one woman to whom you owe allegiance . . could it be that you believe yourself above obeying your MOTHER!! But we know well how to deal with such disobedience. .. do we not...  Now...”

Fear, it filled him, to the brink as it had every time that she had come into his room at night or had cornered him in a distant and deserted corner of the glorious gardens surrounding the seelie court. It had forced him to bend to her twisted will. to....

Images and memories filled his mind.

Images that he didn't know he had. 

Memories he didn't want. 

Images of lust darkened ice blue eyes and parted swollen lips. 

Milky white hands roaming over sun kissed skin accompanied by heated moans of passion, that he was never meant to hear. 

Hot kisses on a cold neck, that revolted him and made him want to tear his own skin off. 

A scream forced itself from his cold lips as Jareth gripped his own head in an effort to stop the memories as they ripped through the spell weave that had contained them for so long. 

Bile spewed from his numb lips as he was forced to remember all that had been done to him, every single horrifying act passed before his mind ’ s eye. She had used him in every way possible, not just sexual. 

No she had raped his mind as well as his body, using the spell web to bend him to her will. At her command, he had sent warriors to their needless death. 

At her command he had condemned innocents to vanish into bottomless oubliettes. 

At her command he had hurt those who depended on him, and he had been powerless to stop her, to stop himself. 

_ “No More” _ : Screamed a voice in his mind: ” _ Fight her Now !!  _ _ S _ _ he is weak, the spell is weak and, if you do not fight her here and Now, Sarah will die. She will be trapped and her body will die ....Fight for her too .” _

The words of the voice filled him with fire and purpose, it was no longer just his life that was on the line. Meeting her blazing ice blue eyes, with an equal fire in his own, Jareth growled: ”No !! You will not touch me, never again will I service, your filthy desires.... You have touched me for the last time.”

Her laughter spilled instantly into the night's stifling darkness striking home like frozen darts: ”Oh sweet child to think that you believe that you have any choice. “

She rose from the water, in a sudden rushing movement, revealing her ebony spiders body to the glistening light of the fire. Shying back Jareth held up a trembling hand as if trying to shield himself from the hideous creature looming over him.

“No child you will obey, it is what you were borne to do, it is why I carried you for seven years!!” : Bright sunlight crystals flickered to life in her hands as she advanced steadily on the shivering boy, spilling their bright light on the bloated spider's body and long knife tipped legs which supported it: ”You will never know the lengths I went to, to insure that you would become the dutiful son, the obedient child. The spells I wove around your developing soul, and yet despite all my labour you were wilful and contrite.  Y ou forced me to act.... “

Throwing out the crystals the queen shrieked: ”I had no choice... YOU STOLE MY CROWN, your birth brought an end to our divine role... no longer were we gods... “

Golden webs shot forth from the crystals to wrap around Jareth trapping him before he could reach Sarah, binding him securely in place as Titania scurried ever closer.

“No “: He whispered: ”No you are wrong. ..., I  never...”

“Never what?”: She sneered derisively at him: ”You never what! Meant to make us less than gods? What does what you meant to do matter, your birth was enough. I tried to prevent that for as long as I could, I tried to kill you before you could destroy it all. But NO Morgaine's spell was too strong, You were too strong... And when you were born our magic became impotent, no longer could we protect those who still believed in us. Our druids and priestesses were cut of f and alone, their prayers no longer piercing the veil, their sacrifices unable to reach and nourish us. Only Morgaine still had her powers. But then death comes to us all does it not? Even you, and even ...Sarah.”

Her name fell off Titania's lips in a low menacing hiss, that whipped Jareth's head up, and ignited a instant blaze in his chest. No not Sarah, he didn't care whether they hurt him, but he would not allow them to touch Sarah as long as he still drew breath. Straining against the unrelenting strength of the webs, Jareth ground his teeth as he dove inward searching desperately for the kernel of magic that swelled within his chest as rage caused his heart to beat hard and fast. It was tiny, a mere speck of sand compared to the vast ocean he had commanded before this nightmare of pain and betrayal had begun. Speck of sand it might be but it was all he had and he had to make it enough. And so Jareth grabbed it tightly, feeding his white-hot rage into it, adding his emotions to the weak flame, causing it to grow into an uncontrollable conflagration of azure flames strong enough to consume any spell and purge him of her vile influence. 

He grinned wide and wolf like, as he finally allowed the flames to rise within him and burst from his very skin, consuming all that touched him.

* * *

__

Her body hurt, as if she had been set ablaze, and yet it was nothing but a flea bite compared to the fury that raged inside her chest. Jareth's terror and rage boiled below her skin augmenting the tiny ember that had remained of his power, and turning it into a vast firestorm that consumed all in its path.

Gasping as the magnificence of it seared her mind and heart, Sarah lunged up, screaming as the power of Jareth's emotions burst from his pores ripping the golden web asunder in a burst of blue flame that blinded her. 

Flames of brilliant blue, white and silver burst forth from his slight form to dance along every available surface and envelope the entire world until everything had become azure ghosts. It was glory and agony in a tight dance of death and life as the flames consumed and replaced each leaf and branch. The flames leaped around her like playful butterflies, mesmerizing her as they grazed her skin never burning her.

The inferno lasted only a few short eternities, and once it died down it left them in pitch darkness and utter deafening silence.

It was the utter lack of impressions that had panic rising in her throat, if she hadn't been standing, and able to feel the ground beneath her feet Sarah would have thought that she was floating in an ebony ocean. 

Reaching out with trembling hands, Sarah tried to feel for any obstacles as she called out to Jareth and took the first tentative step.

To be honest, calling out really wasn’t the best of ideas, when she didn’t know what manner of creature lurked in the darkness. Or indeed if it was really dark, or she who had gone blind. These thoughts and more raced through her mind, as she took another stumbling step and called out again. But, she concluded calmly, there was little else she could do if she was to find out what had just happened to Jareth.

“Jareth?”: Calling out a third time, Sarah stopped and strained her hearing, hoping to hear him, or just anything really. And for the first time since entering this maddening nightmare world, she wasn't disappointed. The light was pale at first almost tentative, as it floated above the kneeling Jareth, barely illuminating him at all.  B ut it seemed to sharpe n and warm as Jareth slowly turned to look straight as Sarah: ”I burned as much of the web as I could ... but...”

Holding up his hands he looked at her with pleading eyes as he whispered softly: ”But it is too strong.”

Cold wrought shackles encased both wrists, the skin already beginning to blister and turn red from touching it. Covering her mouth in  s hock, Sarah took two more steps towards him, before the darkness around her legs solidified trapping her just a few yards from him. Panic threatened to overwhelm her as she pulled at legs that seemed frozen solid. But she couldn’t let him see that.

Letting her hands drop, Sarah took a deep calming breath, before saying: ”Jareth look at me and listen closely.. Can you access your magic?  C an you use it to push back the darkness? “

Uncertainty made his eyes grow huge as he sought inwards, grasping for the will o'wisp ghosts that remained of his magic. He tried his very best but every time he managed to grasp one, they simpl y vanished.

Turning back, to Sarah Jareth whispered: ”I can't... they just..”

“Vanish?  Y es they do tend to do that. Annoying little things are they not?”

The soft drawl of the Creature froze them both into place as it glided languidly through the darkness surrounded by its own halo of bright golden light. Straightening a glove it sighed in mock sympathy as it looked first at Jareth and then at Sarah.

“Imagine my consternation when I discovered that I had neglected to secure this little morsel... But I must admit, that I find your use of these scraps.. most ingenuous. And though it is by far too little and far, far too late, I am afraid that I simple can not allow you to risk my queens plan now, it just will not do.... And you..”

Rounding on the cowering teenage version of Jareth, the creature smirked menacingly as It reached out and waved a glove clad hand vaguely over the shuddering boy: ” Y ou will cease this inane charade and go away again. No more helping our little guest... “

The leather shrouded limb wove through the air in a slow lazy movement, as a glowing silver crystal faded into existence at his fingertips. The crystal rested on Its upturned fingertips for just a fraction of a second before the creature dropped it. Pale colours swirled in the orbs quivering surface as the crystal became light and expanded to swallow up the weakly pleading boy, muffling his desperate cries as it lifted him into the hungrily waiting darkness. 

“No! please... No .....He has been through SO much .... please have mercy... please.... take me instead ... please....”

“Please ... please.... please “: It sneered in a cruel imitation of her desperate cries, as it glided effortlessly closer to her : “ S o many pleas, please don't hurt me, please don't kill me..... No don't touch me there, don't make me do that...”

Snorting derisively the creature continued: ”No one ever, embraces anything ... Least of all our dear king. No with him it was always ... No....No you are my mother, this is sick... Why are you doing this, why can't I stop myself.... No, no, no.... Never once did he, embrace the pleasure that she offered him. Not once.... “

Stopping just out of her reach the creature smiled dreamily as it licked it's lips sensually and whispered: ”And there was SO much pleasure to be had... oh the joy's I sampled ... But that is over, and it is time to pay the piper.”

Staring at the creature, with wide terror filled eyes. Sarah wanted to scream her horror out, she wanted to lash out and punish this disgustingly perfect creature for the cruelty that it and Titania had visited on Jareth. But the Solid darkness had crept up her body, and were now  e ncasing her in an invincible tomb. All she had left were her words and the horror that had turned into anger.

“You coward “: She spat: ”You snivelling disgusting paedophile bastard, let me go and I will rip you to pieces without magic, I will make sure that you won ’ t hurt anyone ever again!”

“Ooh will you now ? “

Grinning the creature leaned in almost as if to kiss her, as it sighed: “Oh such fire, and such reckless passion. Yes I can see what drew Jareth to you.  W as this how you defied him?  H mm did you show him this gleaming fire too? It is a wonder how he kept from having you right there and then. I would not have been as restrained in my dealings with you, rest assured of that my pretty little heroine. But...”

Straightening the creature ran It's gloved hand down his billowing white frilly shirt and sighed regretfully: ”Much as I enjoy having you here, and would love to show you what a real fey fuck feels like. I fear that we must move on to more serious matters. Now since I have been able to capture you I have won.”

“No! “: Horror washed through Sarah as those effortless words floated around her head: ”No.. But...”

“Oh there is no but about it, I Have Won!. But since Jareth is now a ruined cripple without magic and no kingdom, he is of no use to me.. You on the other hand are. Oh the power that I have drawn from you... it is magnificent, and I must admit to being something of a glutton.  I want not just more, I want it all. And I am willing to gamble you for it.“

Cutting in Sarah almost barked: ”Okay how?  W hat do you want to do? Cause as it stands I just die now, and the power with me, so what do you propose? “ 

It's face turned into a mask of distaste as It drawled icily: ”You agree to run the remaining Labyrinth in thirteen hours, and meet me by the windswept clock hill and I shall give you one chance to save his life. But if you are just one second late I will Kill Jareth and take over YOU.”

Nodding Sarah swallowed down the initial wave of fear, she was in the bog, she was almost halfway, and now she had longer than she had originally had to solve the entire labyrinth to solve just half.. It was clearly too good to be true.

“And will you keep hunting me ? “

“That hardly seems sporting now does it, considering that I have already caught you once.”

Giving it a withering look that should have killed it, Sarah said: “Okay so you won ’ t hunt me and I now have thirteen hours to get from the bog and to the entrance of the labyrinth? “

“Yes...”: It said in the same patient voice that one would use on a dim child.

Ignoring the obvious taunt, Sarah pushed on determined to find the hidden catch in this seemingly magnanimous offer: ”So you won't hunt me, and I get thirteen hours to run what remains of the Labyrinth. “

“ Yes “: It repeated tiredly.

“Okay then what’s the catch ?”

It's smile grew sinister as it drawled slowly: ”Oh my sweet  girl, it is for me to know and you to discover, far be it for me to ruin the surprise. No you will have to decide and decide now. Chose Sarah .”

S ighing in defeat, Sarah felt her shoulders slump, as she nodded: ”Yes I accept, Okay you win .”

“Yes Sarah, I will eventually win, but first you will know true defeat.” 

It's hand flashed out, and light flashed as the darkness split, leaving Sarah standing alone in a familiar clearing .

 


	39. Touching Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I see this gets hits but are anyone reading it ? I would love to know what you think about the story.

Chapter 39: Touching  F ate  

 

Dull rusty red light flooded the large clearing, making the ever present glitter sparkle and shine like it had when she came here the first time. But back then the clearing had been filled with the sounds of laughter, songs and the warm glow of the Firey’s bonfire. Now only the faint memory of life remained as the scattered Fi re y limbs lay still and unmoving throughout.  W rapping her arms tightly around her, Sarah shuddered as she stood trying to see what could have so utterly destroyed the strange creatures. Creatures who had defied all she knew and understood about being whole as they had danced around the fire, kicking their heads into the air accompanied by loud squeals of laughter and joy.  

True, they had terrified her, but in the years that had followed, they had become creatures that she considered friends. Friends with an uncanny ability to always appear when she had needed to laugh and stop wallowing in the solitude of her life. 

Kneeling in the crackling layer of dry dead leaves, Sarah reached out tentatively to run her fingers slowly over the shrivelled hand laying curled up in front of her.

“ S weet Goddess what happened to you?”

“Sarah !!”

T he voice was brittle and weak as it drifted towards her from the dull coloured, and dried up head laying just a few feet away.

“ W e died... Sarah.. limb by limb as he forgot how to smile and laugh... He forgot how to feel life.... the fire died .... and we grew colder and colder until we... “

T he cracked beak opened and Sarah stared in horror as it keened loud and pitifully. There was pain in the sound, arid horror and anger. But the one overwhelming emotion that spilled from the broken crumbling creature was hopelessness. 

At first the keen was just sound then the ghost of words were heard.

“Help “: It cried: ”Help ... him.... Help him feel ..... rekindle his fire .... save him before reality becomes the mirror of his soul .... Save us .... Save us all ... “

“I want to ..please just tell me how... Tell me cause I don’t know what the hell I'm doing. ..”

Ash seeped from the dead eyes, in a n approximation of tears as the shrivelled thing screamed: ”Fire, relight the fire.... his fire... we are flames, life, death... it all burns... It all consumes.. Fire, relight it... Ember, you carry the ember... “

Confused Sarah blurted out: ”Ember what ember?  W hat are you talking about? Do I look like I'm schlepping a god damn Ember around ? I'm half naked for Christ’s sake. “

“Ember “: It repeated stubbornly: ”You carry the Ember.. Save us”

“Yeah I heard you the first time.... “: Rising slowly from her kneeling position, Sarah groaned as the stiffness of her bruised muscles made itself known. But stiff or not, she still had to figure this out and quickly. The clock was ticking now. The thought of clocks, instantly conjured the image of a black armoured Jareth leaning casually against the clock tree, as he watched her watch the Labyrinth. He had looked so strong and unapproachable, covered as he was in that armour... almost... almost as if he was hiding from her scared of what she would make him feel. 

Afraid to feel..

Afraid to face his own feelings about her..

But he had vanquished that fear, and he knew that she returned his feelings, that she loved him unconditionally. And that she would go through fire for him....

Go through fire... 

Go through fire for him...

The thought of fire filled her, and drove her to the stone-cold fire pit gathering up the scattered fi re y limbs as she went. Dumping the pile of dry flesh inside the stone circle, Sarah knelt and arranged them into a pyramid shape, just like the one Jareth had taught her nearly three thousand years ago in a very different world. It was instinct more than anything else that guided her as she grabbed the throbbing sigil and slipped the chain over her head.

“I love you Jareth”: She whispered into the warm metal: ”I love you and that will never change. I don’t care what your mother did to you, or made you do. It was not your fault, none of it, and you don't have to punish yourself anymore. It's okay to laugh and love life when it's not your fault, do you hear me Jareth? I need you all of you, and I need you to allow yourself to live again. Please Jareth don’t just survive, thrive. “

The metal in her hand grew warmer and warmer with each word, until it was almost too hot for her to hold. And yet it wasn't enough not yet.

Pressing her lips against the metal Sarah pushed the instant pain away and kissed it. It was just a soft chaste kiss, but into it, she poured all her love and desire, and all the fear that she had that he might still hate her once this was over. She poured it all into the seemingly inanimate metal, and somehow she knew that he felt it because she gave him no choice, as she forced it all through the connection between them. The metal flared in response, and tiny flames danced across its surface following the intricate pattern of the runic knot at its apex. The beauty of it transfixed her for a few split seconds, as she felt the first tentative stirrings of Jareth's inner flame. 

Murmuring soft word of love Sarah gentl y pushed the pendant into the dry pile of limbs letting the tiny flames catch the desiccated skin and feathers. Tiny flames leaped from the metal to dance along the parchment skin multiplying as it covered them in a glorious blazing plumage. The fire grew higher and higher, but instead of consuming the offered appendages it was purging and restoring them, filling them with the embers of life, and giving back that which had been stolen.

Light filled the clearing, giving it a new vibrant glow as Sarah limped through it, gathering up every limb that she could find, dumping them in the ever growing blaze as she went. And soon she dropped the last shrivelled head into the flames.

The heat of the fire washed over her in waves as she sank to the ground with an exhausted grunt. It was good to be warm again, but as with so many other things here in this nightmare, it was a double edged sword, as the fire warmed her, it returned feeling to her cold numb extremities, reawakening a host of flaring pain from her shredded skin and rapidly stiffening muscles. Staring into the billowing flames, Sarah watched the shrunken limbs begin to swell and merge, recreating themselves in the image of what they should truly look like. 

It took some time, but suddenly huge firey wings burst from the flames, bearing with them the immense hybrid phoenix body, that Sarah now knew were their natural form.

Crimson and golden flames licked over it creating a breath-taking plumage that swayed and undulated in the heat induced currents. The enormous fi re y beat it's massive wing/arms once and the sheer power in those extremities made the creature explode from the fire and shoot up towards the dull dead sky, pulling four smaller, but just as bright fireys with it, like a flock of reborn phoenix’s.

The sight drew a strangled gasp from Sarah as the brightness of their forms seared her eyes. And yet she still followed their exuberant dance as they swirled and dove in a series of graceful manoeuvres that could only be described as beautiful. It was life and death, it was joy and sorrow and it was anger and contentment. It was every emotion given motion and form, as they danced and drew colour across the sky, bringing it back to life. Stars burst like fireworks in their wake as they painted the sky with their wings and voices. 

For a long while all that Sarah saw or heard were the magnificence of the swirling forms, then as if on queue, the five flaming forms flew up, joining to become just one brightly blazing burst of light against the reawakened rust red sky. For a moment it seemed as if the five would stay there simpl y casting their radiance on the world below. But then the four small forms shot out each following a straight line towards the four corners of the labyrinth, pulling the new living sky after them like billowing scarves as they sped out of sight.

The last Fi re y spiralled slowly down, like a burning snowflake, singing loud and joyfully. Celebrating it's renewed life and fire.

The landing was a study in liquidity as the huge powerful figure touched ground without a sound and glided through the clearing like a barely controlled firestorm. It.. No He, definitely he stood a good nine feet with clawed wing/hands that Sarah had never seen anything but a bat or a pterodactyl have. Only this creature did not have leather wings, nor did it have feathers. No flames of every red and golden nuance danced and flickered over it apparently massive form, and only when the wind shifted subtly or a flame leaped towards the sky was the truth revealed. The Fi re y, all Firey’s were creatures of pure fire, with no true substance to them, they were passion in all their glorious forms, they were rage and fury, joy and hatred. They burned bright and hot, but only for those who had the courage to embrace them and let their fire cleanse them.

The giant mouth/beak moved and a voice that whispered and roared like a beach bonfire spoke. 

“ The fire has returned,  but it is fragile. You must keep it alive and fed, feel and have the courage to face it..”

It's massive wings spread, and beaconed Sarah closer with their waves of arid heat. The first step closer was the hardest thing that Sarah had ever done, but the pride that flowed through her as it was followed by more wavering steps and brought her into the bright heat of the awaiting embrace, was like a tsunami that swept her up as the wings closed around her.

“I will “: She murmured as the enormous wings held her cradled in their softer than soft embrace:” I will keep the fire alive for us both.... I will teach him to live again.”

Nodding the Firey stepped back, and as it did, it held out a hand from where Jareth's pendant dangled as pristine as ever. Sarah's hand moved at it's own accord as she grasped the cool pendant, and froze for a second with the chain linking her to the Fi re y.

“I can help “: He said: ”I can take you as far as the Wiseman, for the hedge maze has grown wild and dangerous.  B ut from there you must strive on alone. “

Nodding gratefully in acceptance Sarah slipped the chain over her head, finding it much heavier than before. 

Pressing the cool metal against her chest,  Sarah looked up and into the firey’s scarlet eyes, the only part of him that seemed solid: ” I t's heavier now, why is that? “

The look  o n its face was one of amused condescension, like you would look at a dim child just about to comprehend a life lesson: It is the weight of his emotions, the heaviness that fills his heart, and chokes his fire. He feels it once more, and because of this time grows short he feels yet is still trapped. And it fills him with a heavy pain, time runs short Sarah ...

“Yeah, you are right “: Holding the pendant in a white knuckled hand, Sarah felt Jareth's pain through their connection, feeling how it drained him, and that knowledge fortified her : “ O kay let's get moving then.”

Holding out it's huge wings in an obvious invitation the Firey stepped in closer, once again. Close but not touching as he waited for Sarah to find the courage to move.

Wetting her cracked lips, Sarah let out a soft trembling sigh, before she stepped into the dancing flames once more.

It was light and warm, safety that wrapped around her like a blanket, and letting herself melt into the heat, Sarah felt tears roll down her cheeks as the wings of the Fi re y beat down violently, and sent them rocketing into the sky. 

Vertigo flooded her as the sudden change of elevation caught up with her, and yet despite the sudden disorienting movement, Sarah couldn’t stop laughing with the pure undiluted joy of flight. 

The heat of the flames cradled her like a desert wind. 

Their touch intangible and warm, yet as real as her own mind, as they wrapped around her and coursed through her skin like water, connecting her with the raw life that carried her. 

Below her the forest sped past, as her entire being melted into the flames, painting the world in hue's of gold and red and burning the pain and fatigue away. 

Their wings beat strong and fast fanning the flames higher and hotter, as the forest below gave way to crumbling walls and bone strewn paths. 

Gone were the mute and deaf door knockers, their door's lay shattered and their pliable copper forms, trampled and squashed, leaking thick metallic blood unto the sandstone below. And gone were the lush hedges of the hedge Maze. Burnt sticks reached for the rusty red sky like accusing fingers , creating a black and grey void where the only colour came from the skinned and bloody carcass's which crawled laboriously through the torched remains of their world, leaving trails of crimson.

There should have been screams of agony and tears of pain, instead there was nothing but utter and complete silence. Broken only by the roar of stoked flames each time their wings beat. This was a dream, Sarah’s mind screamed at her, and dreams though scary are not real, and can't hurt you. 

“But this is no dream “:  S ounded the hushed voice of the fi re y: ”This is the mind of Jareth, our king, he who gives the Labyrinth shape with his thoughts alone. It he returns to the true realm with these images in his mind then we are lost.”

“Lost?  H ow so lost?”: Fear made her heart race, and their wings beat faster: ”How lost?”

Their giant form descended in tight circles towards the ruined plaza below, and her voice all but drowned in the roar of wind fed flames, and for a time she was convinced that the Firey couldn't hear her. But just as her feet made contact with the scorched stone, she heard his voice in a scared whisper: ”The flesh is the mirror of the soul..... remember this... always.”

It was a strange disorientating sensation as Sarah suddenly found herself alone, as the flaming figure sped up and vanished against the newly revived sky. It's voice ringing in a haunting echo .

“Always..... Always ..... Always..”

Staring up the sky Sarah swallowed down the sudden burst of terror. The  f lesh is the mirror of the soul. ... she hadn't understood until now, what they had meant, but now as she stood in the crumbling ruin of the plaza where she had first meet the old Wiseman, the meaning was beginning to dawn on her. Even if she managed to save Jareth from this nightmare, it wasn't over, not by a long shot. Because now it was his very own mind that posed the threat to the Labyrinth. 

If they survived then she would have to find a way to help Jareth heal the damage done to him, now that the veil had been ripped from his eyes. She would have to help him build a life, of happiness and joy despite the trauma that he had suffered. 

She would have to...

“ W ell well what have we here a young girl... no wait not a girl a woman.. A young woman.”

Spinning to face the withered Wiseman, Sarah already had her mouth open ready to ask the old man for help or advice, anything. Only to freeze as she saw him.

The silhouette was the same, but that was just about it. 

Bleached bones protruded from his shrunken body, which were barely covered by the rotting rags that had once been his robes. He looked as dead as anything she had encountered in this bloody nightmare, only his glowing crimson eyes and the slow stiff movement of his broken limbs showed that he was "alive". Even his hat seemed leathery and dead, it's every movement making wet creaking sounds, as pus and rotting blood leaked from its ruptured skin, matting what little tufts of feathers remained down. Green ichor dri bb led from the corner of its left eye as it slowly levelled its dead stare on her and crackled: ”So young... so ... Alive..”

“Yes”: Mumbled the wizen Wiseman:” Alive..  T ell me young woman what can I do for you?”

“I....”

Stumped, Sarah stopped mid sentence, and simpl y stared at the strange duo, what did she want?  Why had she come here in the first place, other than, that the Firey had dropped her off here, she had no idea what this strange decaying parody of the kind Wiseman could help her with. 

“I ... I don’t know, I don’t know what you can help me with... I mean you're....”: Gesturing at the pair, Sarah sighed and laughed: You're dead... and honestly the real you didn’t really do wonders the first time...”

“Maybe not... but this time... I have that which you seek.... I have this.”

The shrivelled hand moved fast, in an intricate wave, as a cracked and flawed crystal appeared to rest delicately on flaking grey fingertips. 

And Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the perfectly imperfect orb, instantly realizing the nature of the offered crystal.

His mind, His very essence lay contained inside the pitted crystal, and it was in agony.

Images swirled below its broken surface, each as shattered and destroyed as the crystal that contained them. Yet beautiful in their raw honesty. Her hand rose automatically to grasp the crystal, only to have it snatched out of range as the cruelly curved beak of the vulture like hat scored her knuckles.

Yelping in pain she jumped back nearly stumbling as her aching legs threatened to give up on her. Nursing her stinging fingers gingerly Sarah wet her dry lips with a equally dry tongue and croaked: ”Okay I get it it's not free.. So tell my what is your price? “

“Price “: The hat smirked cruelly as it crooked its head and smacked its sharp beak ominously:” Hmm this is worth far more than an old ring wouldn’t you say hmm...:

“Yes”: the wise man agreed:”  I believe ... that this..... is..... worth.... hmmm”

“A lot “: The hat snapped impatiently.

“Hmm yes A lot..”: The wiseman repeated with an annoyed glance up:” This cannot be bought like cheap advice with mere trinkets.... hmm no.... “

“No”: The hat squealed,  while looking like it was about to bust or fly away with excitement.

“No this is precious. . and unique. ... Perhaps” :  I t cackled gleefully:”  W e ought to see whether she is worthy of this gift...”

“Hmmm yes”: The Wiseman nodded, slowly eyeing her with a ..... hungry look in his ruby eyes:” Yes young Lady what will you pay for a present this precious to you hmm? “

“Anything”: The word slipped from her lips before she could stop and think. But what terrified Sarah was the fact that she meant it. For this last and most important piece of the man she loved more than life, she would pay any price, and suffer any pain. But she still shuddered with fear as the Hat leaned as far forward as its awkward perch would allow it and smacked its beak longingly.

“Anything. Well Well.. such big words, and so many delicious possibilities, hmm. What should we choose. . It has been so long since we tasted living flesh.”

Swallowing convulsively Sarah licked her lips and forced herself to appear calm despite the panicked thumping in her chest.

“ Hmm yes.. Yes maybe a subtle breast?  O r perhaps a tender hand hmm to repay for that which you stole? hmm? “

Swallowing again, Sarah fought her desert dry mouth: ”You gotta be kidding. ...right?  T his is a joke right, a really,  really crappie one, but ... come on this is a joke. You can't really mean that you want a literal piece of me... “

The Wiseman’s cold eyes brightened and turned predatory as he watched the fear of realization take a hold of her. Glee shone out at her as she struggled to fully grasp the implications of what it was that they were demanding in payment.

A part of her of her body, her flesh.

A blood sacrifice, and the ultimate sign of her love for him. 

Licking her lips again and again, Sarah felt like the world was turning cold then boiling hot, and then cold again as she fought for control.

Glancing up at the wickedly grinning duo, Sarah felt her heart skip more than just a few beats, they were waiting for an answer, and there was only one answer that she could give. And yet her voice shook as she tried to force the words to leave her lips.

“Alright...I.... I.... “: But she couldn't, she wanted to scream ” _ yes, yes, yes. take it all, take what you want, just let me have that orb and all that it contains ...” _

The words simpl y wouldn't leave her lips, but judging from look of hungry anticipation that twisted the waiting pair, it seemed as if the message had gotten through anyway. And her suspicion was confirmed when the Hat cooed: ”So you agree, a price paid in blood and flesh for the life and mind of the one you love. That is fair yes?”

“Yes.... “: She whispered softly: ” Y es that’s fair.”

“Good “: The Wiseman crooned: ”Good, but what to chose. There are so many morsels to choose. A hand perhaps, to feel what you feel. . Or perhaps a foot .... Yes what do you think Hat?”

“An eye” :  I t crowed with wicked glee: ”Let ’ s see how she sees the world.. Hmm “

An eye, dread flooded her, freezing her in place as the wizen creatures suddenly moved with predatory grace. Gliding around her, the Wiseman cackled with malicious glee as his dried out finger closed on her shoulders like vices holding her in place from behind. Only now as the curved beak of the Hat descended leisurely towards her face, did Sarah realize three things.

One the Wiseman was surprisingly strong, that he was much taller than her, and finally that this was real, and that she was actually going to lose an eye. Right now.

It was too much, too absurd too horrible, too ... well too much of everything and her mind refused to process what was going on as the beak picked up speed, and plunged into her left eye. At first she didn’t really feel much, the  s hock of what was taking place numbing her to all sensations. It was just cold and strangely empty as the beak retreated with an obscene sucking pop sound that reminded her of the sound that a jam jar makes when the seal is broken. And even then as her sight distorted because the eye was still attached to her through the surprisingly elastic optical nerve, and the eye itself had been pulled almost three inches out, Sarah felt no pain. Just cold, heavy frigid cold that numbed the entire side of her face and made her knees buckle. The world twisted and warped as her eye was pulled even further from its socket, and there was a single moment of disorientation as she saw her own face superimposed over the inverted face of the hat. 

And then came the pain.

The sharp edge of the Hats beak ripped through the stubborn nerve, and instantly agony engulfed her world, turning everything utterly black. Spikes of electricity shot through her convulsing her muscles, ripping a tortured wail of animal anguish from her. There was no control as she writhed and thrashed on the hard grime covered tiles, only pain and the cold cruel laughter of the Wiseman as he stood in triumph above her.

“Such life in the colours you see, beautiful... but very naive.... ah young woman the colours will fade soon enough...”

Move her mind screamed over the pain, get up the eye is gone, now take what is owed. Get up!!

Get up, yes she had to get up, now. Time was slipping.

Rolling to her stomach and pushing herself up into a kneeling position took more effort than anything that Sarah had ever done.  C ompare d to this the physical therapy that she had endured had been a piece of cake. But still she managed.

Pressing her violently shaking hand against the gaping crater in her face, Sarah blinked her remaining eye clearing it of the blood. The price was paid, and now she would claim what her flesh had bought.

“Give me the crystal...Now. “

Her voice only shook a little as she held out her hand in demand and met the Wiseman’s cold eyes: ”I don't care that you think me naive, or my way of seeing the world as pretty...I have paid the price that you chose, now give me what my flesh has bought Jareth.”

A mock deference spread on the smug wrinkled face, as he held out the crystal in a steady skeletal claw: ”Certainly my Queen, here the object bought... “

T he clawed hand tipped slowly, spilling the pitted crystal into her hand, as the ancient creature bowed and shuffled backwards with a low chuckle: ”Take your loot and may the goddess help you both Sarah queen of goblins. May she help you both.”

Giving her a last mocking glance, the Wiseman straightened and turning his back on her before he ambled out through a crumbling archway, leaving her alone with her price and her pain. 

Cradling the pitted crystal against her heaving chest Sarah sat back and closed her eye as blood and tears stained her cheeks in equal measure, and a wealth of different emotions washed over her.

Anger and pain warred with relief and joy. And none of it made any real sense to Sarah as she sat rocking back and forth, quietly whispering into the pitted surface.

“ W e are close now, so close, I just have to find the strength .... I have to move, I ... I have to. ...But I just can't .... I.. can't..”

_ Hopeless.. it’s all hopeless, _ ”  T he little voice screamed inside her head. ” _ you were barely getting anywhere before, and now you have lost an eye. No not lost it GIVEN it away. And for what a broken bauble?. Face it Sarah you have lost, there are nothing you can do to win this time. So why don’t you just give up, and curl up to die?  _

“No”: Wiping angrily at her soaked cheeks, Sarah growled her denial at the insistent internal whisper as she pushed up from the rubble strewn ground, to stand unsteadily on legs that wanted to just collapse. She couldn't give up, she had to push on and finish what she had begun. And that meant moving, something that she desperately didn’t want to do but had no way out of. And resigned she forced herself to lift her leaden foot and take the first step of what she hopped to be the last part of the journey.


	40. No Power ....

 

The shuffling sound of her leaden feet scraping against the rough tiles, echoed through the low barrel vaulted corridor, as Sarah slowly picked her way through the scattered remains of what might once have been a cleaner, but which were now reduced to a pile of rusted gears, blades and plates. 

And bones.

Bones littered the ground everywhere, and she didn't even register them anymore as she limped slowly and painfully towards the intersection where Jareth had been waiting for them, disguised as a blind beggar. The loose footing made for slow laborious going, but it was thank the goddess not as hard as it had been to climb down the rusted shaft to get here. That had been something else entirely. And at least these corridors were lit by a soft flickering fairy light, that made every surface not covered in dry gore or crumbling bones shimmer and glitter.

Leaning back against the scraped and blood smeared wall Sarah sighed as she readjusted the makeshift bandage covering the gory crater where her left eye had once been. The pain had strangely died down, from the unbearable stabbing of red-hot pokers through her entire body, to a more manageable dull throbbing. And the dressing that she had fashioned out of half of her sleeve had staunched the blood before she had bled to death. Okay maybe not to death, but the blood loss had left her lightheaded and dizzy enough that she was now leaning on a long straight femur which she was using as a staff. 

Pushing back out from the wall, Sarah groaned as she forced her exhausted body to move once more. Close, she was so close, just a few more yards and she would reach the corridors of the false alarms. 

Turning the final corner, Sarah paused to look in sad relief at the empty corner, where Jareth had sat waiting for them. In a way she was happy that the corner was empty, but deep down in the place where she hid all her selfish wishes and desires, Sarah had hoped to find a broken form waiting for her. Sighing softly she cast a last wistful glance at the corner, and turned down the first corridor of false alarms. 

“Run “: The massive granite face cried: ”Run... Time is short...Go on you are on the right path. “

“ Yes”: Cried the next: “Keep on course for the path you follow will bring you to him.”

Their voices cut into her head like dull knives through her temple, fueling her sense of urgency and making her pick up the pace. Time was slipping and the urgency in the rough voices, spurred her on. Face after face chimed in as Sarah pushed herself further than she had ever pushed herself before.  

“Make haste my queen, time grows short, and our kings needs are deep.  Make haste...”

That was it, rounding on the latest of the false warnings, Sarah screamed: ”I get it okay, He needs me, and I have to hurry. Seriously is that all you can tell me!  H ow about a hint or two about where he is, or maybe you know a shortcut!  N ow see that would be useful advice.”

The huge marble heads expression became a crestfallen mask of misery as it rumbled: ”But how would  w e know that?  W e are only heads of stone.”

“Heads of stone ... Heads of stone ....”

The  w ords echoed down the corridor as more and more heads took up the call .

Heads of stone.. The words caused laughter to bubble from Sarah's lips as she realized just how stupid she had been of c our se they wouldn't know, they were stone heads, she might as well ask them what the meaning of life was . 

Shaking her head as she wiped stray tears away, Sarah grinned: Right I totally forgot that, look guys can you show me to the door with the card hounds without going through the oubliette?

“ Y es”:  C ame the tentative reply : “ W e know that way. But none may leave who cannot answer their riddle.”

Nodding Sarah rested a reassuring hand on the cheek of the huge worried face: ”Just get me there and let me worry about that okay. I have already passed them once, so I don’t think that it will be too much of a challenge. 

“No”: The face rumbled: “ B ut that was Then and This is Now. ...”

“Yeah": Sarah agreed as she faced away from the sombre face: ”I  k now that.”

 

* * *

If anyone ever said anything about the stone heads the let it be that their word was carved in stone.

The false alarms had lead her straight to the door guarded by the card dogs, using a straight path with no oubliettes! 

And now she stood facing two crumbling doors unto which four equally crumbling creatures hung nailed. Thick black ichor pooled below the lifeless faces of the lower card dogs, dripping slowly from their gaping open maws lined with rows of broken yellow teeth. The upper card dogs had been nailed through their foreheads with a pure white piece of bone. Their heads held up in a cruel parody of life as maggots fell from their blind eyes like obscene tears for the life they had been robbed of.

Stepping up to the left door, Sarah laid a gentle hand on the shriveled corpse speaking  q uietly : ” P lease wake up and allow me to pass for I have much to do and little time to do it in... Please..”

Dry skin creaked and screamed like old leather, as all four heads moved to look at her with their dead stares. And their voices bore no resemblance to the happy voices that she remembered. 

“ C hose wisely my Queen for only one of us leads to safety. The other leads to certain doom.”

Nodding impatiently Sarah said: ”Right, right and one of you always tells the truth and the other always lies. “

“No” :  C ame the harsh reply: ” W e have been stripped of all such childish notions. Now we have only truth.”

C onfusion creased her brow as she asked: ”Okay so what?  H ow does this work?”

“Answer our riddle and a door will open.  I f the answer is true then the door will lead to safety, but if not ....”

Eight eyes, watched her with ill concealed hunger as she wrestled with the implications of their words.

“So I wont know whether I got it right or not...,”

“No” : The card dogs said: ”That is the way of it ..”

“Okay well let's do this then.”

“Very well, listen well! What is the beginning that has no end, but is the ending of all that begins?”

A thousand answers rushed through her mind. What was it that began but had no end and was the end of all that began? Time? No time  h as no ending. Space? No as far as Sarah knew then space had neither beginning nor end. Then what?  A circle perhaps? No again no end nor beginning.

The circle of life  p erhaps... And that was when reali z ation reared up to smack her in the face again.... A feeling that she was rapidly growing sick of.

Perhaps it was death, all life began and once begun it would inevitably end in death, and death did not end... or did it ? 

Rubbing her face and instantly regretting the movement as pain flared from her missing eye. Sarah wished herself back to simpler days when death was final and magic nothing but fantasies to entertain Toby. Well she had to answer something and as far as Sara h could figure out Death was the answer.

“Fine” : Sarah said: “My answer is.... Death. Okay yeah that is my answer.”

The upper heads smiled in eerie unison : “ V ery well, what is said is said,  n ow face the consequence.”

The left door clicked as the lock released, and allowed the rotting door to open. 

Trepidation made her mouth dry as her feet remained nailed to the ground : “And where will this lead me?”

“ W e know not” :  C ame the whispered reply: “Only you know the truth of that, now go and live with your answer.”

Licking her cracked lips Sarah swallowed once, before forcing her feet to carry her out through the door and into the dull but blinding sunlight. 

Stone walls stretched out before her just as they had seven years ago. And from this elevated vantage point Sarah could see pale sandstone and that creamy white stone that she couldn't put a name to, flow out into a vast ocean of interlacing corridors and pathways, that seemed not to follow any kind of pattern or direction.

This was the last leg of her journey the last obstacle between her and Jareth. It  s hould have filled her with elated joy to see it, and yet the sight of it filled her with dread. It was vast, far bigger than she membered and this time she didn't have a clear destination. No this time all she had was a vague direction, and no idea of how to find him. Gripping both pendants in a trembling hand Sarah turned back to ask the card dogs what to do and where to go. Only the doors were gone, replaced by pristine wall. 

Shaking her head at her own naiveté Sarah sighed and squared her shoulders as she ruthlessly pushed the almost overwhelming sensation of hopelessness down with a soft defeated laugh. She couldn't give up, not now, not this close to her goal. 

This close to Jareth.

NO, No she couldn't do that. 

Nope not that, never that. 

Turning her back to the blank wall Sarah sighed with relief as she searched for that familiar pull of Jareth calling her, and found it there ready to guide her. Yes the pull was weak, but it was there and it was pulling her towards the dull glare of the slowly rising sun. Only stopping dead in her tracks Sarah gaped at the fiery orb that slowly but surely rose above the distant sandstone walls. It was not a sun it was an eye. 

An enormous glaring eye made from pure flame.

Holding her hand up to shield her eyes from the harsh glare Sarah murmured softly to herself: ”Are you kidding me, a great eye....  W hat is this lord of the rings? ... And what would that make me? A fucking fat hobbit?”

“No “:  C ame a soft and familiar whisper: ”It makes you a queen, my queen.”

Spinning fast enough to make herself dizzy, Sarah's heart swelled as she found herself gazing into bruised and mismatched eyes, that contained nothing but longing and love in their depths. 

“Jareth!  But I thought...”

His raw calloused hand cupped her face gently, as he turned her face slightly to inspect the damage done to her with a look of tortured sorrow: ”This sacrifice.. it gave me just enough strength to come here, but I do not have long. I came to give you a gift, but once you have it you must move with great speed. “

“A gift”: She sighed as she leaned into the safe heat of his touch, and was rewarded with a light caress and an arm to wrap around her in a gentle hug. This was him, the true Jareth, and that knowledge made her heart sing with joy, and her body fill with strength. Leaning her head into the ruffles of his shirt Sarah allowed herself to breathe in the spicy earth and crisp fresh yet blood tainted scent that was so uniquely Jareth. And as she did the nightmare of the last many hours bled away. Goddess above, but she had missed this. The heated silk of his skin as he pressed against her. His hands as they skimmed up her back to dig into her hair. But most of all she had missed the feeling of his lips as they captured hers.

Letting herself melt into the kiss, Sarah wanted nothing as much as she wanted to just stay locked in this sweet embrace. But the crystal held almost forgotten in her hanging hand throbbed and pulsed with the need to give back the strength it held within. Stepping back she gazed deeply into his eyes, a feat made infinitely more difficult by the loss of her own eye. Raising the crystal up between them, Sarah said: ”A gift... I have a gift for you too, but it is not a gift for an ordinary man. ..”

“ O h”:  H e replied cocking his head and raising an eyebrow inquisitively: “Then who is worthy of this gift?  H mm?”

“A King”: Sarah said holding the crystal up, prompting him to take it: My king... our king... but not any king, it is a gift for a king who fights... a king who dares to not die for his people, but live...”

“Live “: Jareth whispered as he stared at the pitted crystal with both fear and desire: ”I want to live... But..”

Terror darkened his eyes as he meet her questioning gaze: ”I don't think I know how. .... It has been so long since I felt true life ...”

“We will show you, I will show you ... You won ’ t be alone, never again Jareth I will always be by your side....”

The words fell easily from her lips easily full of earnest conviction as her eyes glowed with fervour. Yes she would help, they all would. If only he had the courage to take the crystal, and reclaim the power over himself. 

Biting her lower lip in frustration, Sarah watched as Jareth wrestled the dark shadows in his mind for dominion.

His eyes grew dim and distant as he remained poised between taking the crystal and bolting. And in those dark eyes Sarah watched as dark shapes moved through the thin veil of sanity like hungry sharks ready to devour what fragile hope that might emerge. And then as Sarah began to lose hope, she saw it. Jareth's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned as steely determination chased the shadows back into the depths. His hand moved, and the movement caused droplets of scarlet blood to drip from the wounds where his claws should have been, staining the light coloured stone beneath. 

Holding her breath for fear that she might somehow break the spell of the moment and cause him to vanish into thin air, Sarah stayed utterly still.

It seemed to take forever for his long wounded fingers to finally close around the crackled orb hiding it from view. But finally they closed around it, engulfing it. Then light flared golden as a shudder passed through him from head to toe, making him close his eyes while a harrowed look of ecstasy settled on his battered features.

Awe filled her as the golden light of dawn washed over the reborn Goblin king before her. Yes, he was battered and bruised and covered in dirt and blood. But still he stood proud before her filled with a life and light that even the injuries couldn't diminish .

Holding out his hand Jareth gave her a look of indecipherable emotions as the crystal resting on his bloody palm grew more and more transparent like a shadow at dawn.

“What a bitter sweet gift... Love ... Still I suppose that it is only fair considering the parting gift I gave you...”

“No “: Sarah said as sadness and joy churned together in her heart, yet the bitter sweetness of his presence pulled her closer until she rested her cold aching, blood slicked cheek against the tattered ruffles framing his slender chest. His arms were warm as they slipped around her offering strength and warmth as he murmured into her hair.

“I love you Sarah... and I wish that we could just stay like this forever..”

“Only forever “: Sarah scuffed softly: ”But that's not long at all .. I thought that you loved me.”

His arms tightened, possessively around her: ”Oh but I do love you Sarah I have for an eternity. I stand in awe of your strength and your courage, and I need you to remain strong for just a little while longer... “

“I  k now “: She said as she pulled reluctantly from the safe haven of his arms to stand before him feeling suddenly cold and alone: ”The last threads must be clipped, and time is running out.”

“Yes”:  H e agreed as he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss onto her parched lips, before continuing : ” T his is my gift for you, make hast e my queen. “

It was like standing in a warm summer rain as the azure glow of his own magic enveloped her in a rush of warmth. Warm power flowed over her seeping into her skin, changing it everywhere it touched.  F eathers burst forth, covering her as her silhouette shrunk and became that of a small ebony coloured barn owl with one brilliant emerald eye. 

Spreading her wings, she screamed high and piercingly and beat the air in great soundless strokes as she hurtled up towards the brightening sky. 

Freedom. Pure and simple filled her breast to bursting and lend her more speed and strength. The thrill of flight drew her higher and higher, until the labyrinth was nothing but swirling bands set in an intricate runic knot, and it was by far the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. From here she could see it all, the forest of doubt, the bog of eternal stench. The plaza where the Wiseman had taken her eye all of it stretched out below her mimicking the shape of the eye above her, with the goblin castle and the ruined city as the blackened pupil. Circling the castle Sarah watched as the walls of the great towers began to crumble and cave in, almost as if to remind her that time was running out, and she was not slow to follow it's meaning and turn towards the edge of the Labyrinth.

Letting the softly buffering wind carry her, Sarah sped gracefully towards the burning eye, and the ever strengthening call of Jareth.

The wind died down as she descended towards the lonely wind burned tree in lazy circles. And yet the dead limbs of the huge tree that crowned the slight rise moved like sluggish serpents as they slowly tightened around their helpless victim. Dry grass whispered softly as their blades brushed against her as her momentum carried her towards him. Swirling azure light encased her as she landed silently and reverted to her natural form and size between two strides. Fear chilled her and drew her to reach out to him even as she was caught in an unseen web just out of reach. The thick branches of the monstrous tree were slowly but surely crushing him and blood already stained his lips as he fought against them for each shallow breath. 

“Jareth, I’m here,  I made it, I ... I..”

“ Y es “: Came the low cold drawl as the perfect creature slid from the shadows of the withering tree: ”So you did, well how did you find my Labyrinth hmm??”

Her eye never left the broken Jareth as Sarah pulled herself up and answered haughtily: ”It was a piece of cake.” 

Grinning the perfect creature stalked forward in an eerie mockery of Jareth just before he had set the cleaners loose on her: ”  O h really, well then let us see how you handle this final slice.” 

His hands moved in a hypnotic blur as he conjured two pitted and scar r ed crystals. One dark blue, and one silvery white. The orbs swirled and spun around his black glo v e d hands as he held them up before her. She didn't want to, but the movement was impossible to ignore, and her gaze was drawn towards it like a moth to an open flame. 

The creatures voice was smooth as silk and dark as sin as it whispered seductively into her ear: ”All victories have a price, only those prepared to pay it will ever truly win. And now the question stands will you pay the price? Is this pathetic broken thing worth it? If you are willing then you must earn your price.....”

Sarah hated just how dreamy her voice sounded, but she had no control over it as she breathed: ”And how do I do that?” 

Smiling wickedly, the perfect creature flung out his hands sending the spinning crystals hurtling towards the trapped Jareth with an evil howl like the one made by fire.

The crystals swirled through the air to slam violently into the broken Jareth's already bleeding chest, exploding in a blazing conflagration of magnificent gold, marine, emerald and silver. Flames as high as the massive tree, leapt towards the empty sky as they engulfed the screeching figure and bone coloured tree. 

“No ! No! stop it, stop it, let him go you heinous monster!”: Fighting against her invisible bonds like a mad woman, Sarah screamed and cried, but gained nothing as the perfect creature merely watched her with a bored expression on it's flawless features. It's gloved hands moved again, creating swirling lines of bright emerald and bright silver as two new crystals solidified in it's hands. 

Levelling a smug gaze at Sarah, the creature juggled the crystals in a hypnotic pattern that Sarah couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried to focus on the horror of the flames and their withering victim who's cries were drowning in their deafening almost animal roar.

The smug expressions grew wider, but Sarah didn't care, all she saw w as the spinning swirling orbs, and all she heard were the creatures seductive voice as it purred: ”I have a gift. ... All you have to do is to chose ... “

Accept it... It all sounded so easy, so right, only it wasn't. Fighting to keep from reaching out, Sarah whispered: ”And what is it? “

“It is all that you could ever wish for”: Holding out the two swirling crystals the creature pressed on: ”But it is not a gift for a woman who takes care of a snivelling cripple. “

“ C ripple, the softly sneered word sent chills down Sarah’s spine as they conjured up images of a broken shattered husk of a man seated on the goblin throne as she catered to his foul moods and bowed to his hateful barbs. Shaking her head Sarah tried to shut her eyes to the painful images, but that helped very little as the creature pressed on: ”See Sarah what I am offering you! “

The images shimmered and changed, and to her horror she stood staring at herself as queen, surrounded by her family as she laughed and greeted her cheering subjects from the centre of the great plaza. 

“See”: The creature prompted softly: ”See this gift I am freely offering, all your dreams come true, and you family to enjoy it with you. How could you possibly refuse ? ..”

Yes how indeed. Drinking in the sight of her parents as they beamed proudly at her, and Toby gripped her flowing skirts tightly as he hid behind her peaking out at the milling sea of Labyrinthian citizens with huge shinning eyes, Sarah choked back a tortured sob. Because goddess above she wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab a hold of the crystal with its alluring fantasy. She wanted her family back, their loving arms open and waiting to hold her once more. But they were gone, and the enticing crystal nothing but a cruel lie, meant to capture her inside its beautiful dream forever. Sarah knew this, she understood the vicious nature of the creature, and yet all she wanted to do was wrap herself in the dream and let the nightmare that was her life fend for itself. 

And she would have if it hadn't meant leaving Jareth to die slowly trapped in his own mind. 

“No” : Sarah sighed as she raised her head to lock eyes with the creature to see fear and uncertainty glaring out at her from it's mismatched eyes: “No... I ... “

The words she had been about to speak, died abruptly on her lips as old nearly forgotten words spilled easily forth: ”Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to take back that which you have stolen ... For my will is as strong as yours, and My kingdom as great ......”

Her face became cold and dark, as she ripped the magic that it had stolen from her, from the creature's fraying grip. And smiling as the familiar strength filled her once more, she used it to shatter the unseen force holding her like brittle glass. Shaking off the final shards she nailed the creature to the spot with a look of utter contempt as she moved past the stunned creature towards the flaming inferno engulfing Jareth.

The flames screamed at her like a living beast as she walked boldly up to it. And raising her arms, she silently forced it to part for her. Holding her head high she cast a quick glance up at the creature, before returning her gaze to  Jareth and walking slowly into the conflagration. Her gaze never left Jareth as she ignoring the pain of the flames as they lashed out and licked up her exposed legs to char her shirt. The stench of burnt flesh and hair filled the air as she finally reached him, and wrapped herself around him shielding him from the heat as the flames shrank back like chastised pets. 

Cupping his face gentl y with her left hand she laid her right on the withering wood, without words bidding it  to  release it's captive. 

His weight almost caused her to stumble as the lack of support made Jareth fall into her with a soft grunt of pain. But pulling on her very last reserves, Sarah smiled softly as she supported, Jareth and turned them both to face the perfect creature over the quickly dying flames: ”THIS is My choice... OUR choice, even death cannot part us and....”

 “NO.....stop look what I am offering, you! It is your family, just let me rule you and you can have everything you want”: It's wide open eyes were deep pools of utter terror, as it thrust the crystals out at Sarah: ”Please... Sarah no.... don't...”

A cruel smile darkened her face, as she watched the desperate creature standing there with it's feeble dreams held out in supplication, and defeat plain in it's perfect visage. It was over, and all that was left was to utter the final words. 

“ Y ou have no power over us ....”

 


	41. For No Other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life has been a real bitch for the last week, and she's not done yet. Tomorrow we have to let one of our 3 dogs wander over the rainbow bridge to joine her siblings and parent's.  
> A wise old man once told me that to love a dog is to have a thousand Joy's and one greate Sorrow. 
> 
> He was so right.
> 
> Also references to child / teenage Abuse/ incest its vauge but still marked by #### at start and ending

 Chapter: For No Other...

 

The blizzard roared with undiluted strength as Lilly pulled the heavy door shut, and pushed the latch home. It had been a full seven hours since they had all heard the haunting cry of an owl, and the door into the Jareth and Sarah's room had been barred by a web of bright undulating strands of pure solid magic. Pulling her ice and sleet covered coat off Lilly handed the heavy garment to the waiting Didymus, before turning to meet the fl u orescent gaze of  S hiver, as he pulled his own frozen coat of f of his wide shoulders with an angry jerk. Tossing the garment over a chair he ground his sharp teeth and growled furiously: ”And what in the name of the all-powerful FUCK!! Were you doing outside? There is a blizzard raging outside and I reali z e that you can't feel magic like we can, but you must see that this  is no natural storm! There is no way of knowing what might be lurking in it.... Damn it Lilly I can ’ t protect you if I don't.... I Can ’ t.... not again ... I.”

He wore his helpless fury like a cloak and Lilly felt truly frightened as he strode purposefully towards her with his large hands in tight white knuckled fists. Backing slightly, Lilly hid her fear behind a head held high as she forced herself to meet his fury.

“ O h Jesus  S hiver... I just...”: Her words ended in a breathless gasp of surprise as he gripped her arms roughly and pulled her into a tight almost crushing embrace with a small strangled sound that reminded her of a sob: ”I cannot lose you too Lilly, not now....”

The strange words ignited a million and one question in Lilly as he held her close in a fiercely protective gesture. She wanted to know what he meant, and what she meant to him. Because until now she had not dared to harbour even the tiniest of hopes for anything but a friendship with the strangely attractive goblin knight, and now his words had her heart nearly bursting with hope. But even though it was the hardest thing that she had ever done, then Lilly held her tongue, knowing fully well that this might be her only chance to ever ask him these questions. Instead Lilly let herself melt into his comforting heat, and wrap her arms around his waist, holding him back as tightly as she let him hold her. Because only now did she reali z e that he was not angry, he was terrified enough that he was actually trembling. Tightening her hold in response, Lilly tilted her head back to meet his ghost filled eyes, seeing the truth of what was frightening him. Because this was not just about her, no this was about his father and king, who was in the sealed room, and his Queen, the only one who had any hope of saving not only his king but their entire world. It was about all those whom he could not protect, and had lost, and it was about feeling utterly helpless. Her lips parted as if to speak, but no words would come, and finally she simply shut her mouth and pressed her cheek against the firm swell of his chest, feeling the frantic pounding of his heart, as she began  to  gently rub tiny comforting circles on the taut planes of his back. No one spoke as minutes passed with no other sound than the angry howl of the storm surrounded them. And only when she felt his heart rate still a little did she say: ”This is going to turn out alright it always does, when Sarah is involved. That girl is like the masters of saving shit. Besides as far I could see they were just laying on the bed.”

“Truly? : Laying the dripping coat that he had been clutching in his large claws over the back of a chair Didymus fixed Lilly with his one eye: ” D idst they merely lie prone? No movement nor words?”

 “Nope nothing. Well except for the swirling magic crap then nothing moved. Look guy's I reali z e that waiting is pure hell, but we just have to stick it out, and wait for whatever mystic crap it is they are doing to be done.”

“Verily my lady, thou speakest the truth. But knowing doth do naught to lighten the heart of it's fear.”

Letting the words hang between them, Didymus turned from the huddled pair, and stared into the billowing whiteout that had swallowed the young world, with a look of dread in his dark eye. The storm had started just around seven hours past, blotting out everything, as if a giant had swept it all away. And in truth that might very well be true. For all they knew the world that Sarah had sung up might be dead and this lodge all that remained. It was honestly not what the giant fox believed to have happened, but he had no way of knowing, and like Shiver he had been nearly consumed by fear when Lilly had suddenly slipped past them and out into the furious storm. And had Shiver not beaten him to the punch it would have been he who had raced out after her. Turning back to the pair, he was just in time to see Shiver release her before a sharp cracking sound ripped through  t he lodge, sending them all into a flurry of frantic movement. There were no words between them as all three raced towards the source of the sound, that terrified them all to the core..

 

* * *

 

The chime of a striking clock still rung through the darkness, as the world spun and tumbled closer.

A nd then there was only....

Darkness. . 

Heat...

And silence, silence that shattered into a world of fear tinged voices as the darkness became blinding light, that seared into eyes that felt inflamed and ready to burst. Blinking against the blindingly golden light, Jareth coughed as he tried to shift the warm weight lying across his chest smothering him in thick floral and smoke scented hair, tickling his face and strayed into his nose with every breath.

The weight on his chest moaned as it stirred, and the voice made unseen things deep within his chest clench as his arms rose slowly to wrap around the warm slightly trembling weight despite the agoni z ing pain the movement w as causing him.

“Sarah”: He groaned in a barely audible voice as the weight shifted ever so slightly, just enough for her to meet his gaze with a soft blood coated smile on her bruised face. And the sight of her sacrifice caused any words he might have wanted to utter, to stick helplessly in his throat. Crimson tears trailed from the gaping hole barely covered by the remains of her swollen discoloured eyelid, to drip from her chin and fall on his chest like summer rain. Reaching up with his remaining hand, Jareth cupped her pale chin smearing his own already bloody hand in the warm blood. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered, not the blood, nor the wounds from where it spilled or the pain that caused them both to tremble, no all that held any meaning, as the darkness stalking them slowly moved in, w as that they were both here, and that the spell that had held him captive for millennia lay in tatters around them slowly turning to fine shimmering golden dust. Leaning down, Sarah sighed softly in relief as her forehead came to rest against his neck and her lashes fluttered across his skin like glittering wings before her entire body grew limp once more: “We made it Jareth.... Not magic nor death can ever part us.... you know that right.”

Nodding slowly Jareth whispered: ”No other than you Sarah... No other than you could ever do what you do...”

His hand tangled in her unbound locks as he leisurely sent out tendril of power to shatter the web locking the door with a loud cracking sound. The sound of running feet, filling the room, as his body finally relaxed and darkness crashed over him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lilly was funnily enough the first to barrel into the silent room, and that little detail would have made her tease the two huge warrior's who came thundering after her, if it hadn’t been for the sight that greeted them.

At first it almost appeared as if only Sarah lay face down on the bed, as a thick layer of golden dust covered everything. Then the still bleeding stump of Jareth's left arm slid off her back, leaving a trail of crimson and black ichor behind on what had just seven hours past been a creamy white shirt, showing beyond doubt that he was still there.

Clamping both hands to her mouth Lilly gaped in horror as her eyes picked out the tiny specks of red that spread along Sarah’s limp limbs and stained the grey and white furs they were resting on. 

“Oh fuck Shiver they are bleeding... Fuck, look at his arm and oh god... Sarah....”

Retching violently Lilly fled wide eyed to the  e n suite, as Didymus gentl y rolled Sarah of f of Jareth and onto her back beside him revealing the bloody ruin of her face to the warm light of the room. Sharing a look of worry over the still figures with Shiver, Didymus spoke in a hushed whisper as he brushed his fingers through the thick layer of dust covering all: ”She hath truly done what could not be done. Our exalted queen hath saveth our king... this.”

Holding up his massive paw hand, Didymus stared with deep wonder at the shimmering dust that trickled lazily through his fingers : ” T his is all that remains of that most malicious and vile spell.. She hath saveth us all ....”

Nodding solemnly as he gentl y tried to wipe the sticky coagulating mess of f of Sarah's face Shiver shuddered as the true exten t of the damage became apparent: ”True but at what price?  L ook at her, she looks more dead than alive, as does he. How are we to know what damage has been done to them, what if.... ? “

“ W hat if they never wake up? “:  W alking into the room with her wet hair slicked back, a bowl of water and a pile of clean towels in her arms, Lilly looked far better than she felt: ”well Shiver, since that isn't an issue, let's not worry about it yet Okay!  C ause we all know that they'll wake up, with some weird ass story and the peace will be over. So for now, let ’ s just try to help .”

Locking eyes with Shiver, Lilly shared a shaky tight lipped smile as she set down the bowl and towels on the table at the end of nest like bed, and began soaking towels in the warm soapy water: ”Right Shiver do your thing and make her clothes... you know vanish, so we can get at whatever it is that is bleeding, Didymus you go get the stuff for Jareth's arm, cause that’s really starting to bleed again, and oh fuck what is that?  I s that bite marks? “

Lilly’s eyebrows looked like they were about to jump clear of f her face, as she leaned over Sarah as the latter’s leathers dissolved in glittering green dust, laying the damage done by the wolves, brambles and fire bare. Blood oozed sluggishly from the torn skin and deep punctures, and grisly as it was all on it's own, it was the lack of any dirt on her pale skin that made it so horrific. Wringing out a towel with a firm decisive twist, Lilly felt the weight of the warriors fear as they both looked to her tiny magicless person for reassurance that their king and queen would survive their ordeal. Silently swallowing back her own terror, Lilly cloaked herself in a confidence she didn't feel as she assumed a role she didn't want: ”Okay today gentlemen, Today.”

 

* * *

 

There was light and warmth, not the burning heat that was the last thing that he remembered, just soft pleasant warmth.  B urrowing deeper into the silky texture of the furs swaddling him, he pulled the warm body next to him in closer, and buried his head in her tamed fragrant hair. Lilacs, lilies and faint familiar musk filled his nose as he breathed her in, conjuring images of a fi er y goddess with ebony hair, striding through the all consuming flames to save him, and deny the voice that had been ever present for so long that it's final victory seemed inevitable. Sighing in contentment, he let the images flitter through his still partially sleeping consciousness like some half forgotten dream.

She had come, and she had saved him... 

_“_ _B_ _ut at what price” :_ Whispered his subconscious: “ _H_ _er blood, her family. ... her eye! See what she has gifted you with and what have you given her?_ _T_ _he death of her world and all her friends.”_

“No...”

Shaking his head as he screwed his eyes shut, Jareth struggled to ignore the unbidden images as they flickered to life behind his eyes. Images showing Sarah’s family dead on morgue slabs with neat little tags labelling their empty husks, like forgotten parcels awaiting their owners. Only for these there would be no one to move their cold flesh, no second chance, no miracle.

Swallowing back the sudden sobs Jareth blinked against heartrending agony, as tears forced their way from his eyes, to soak into her hair. 

“ No”

Murmuring the two letter word again, Jareth fisted his remaining hand in her hair, and pressed his forehead against the crown of her hair. He had not demanded such a price, it was the spell, the malicious magic of Titania. And it had been her magic that animated the tiny ghast that had caused Sarah's father to swerve of f the road and off the  c liffside, killing Sarah's family. It had been Titania's mind that had directed the tortures as they had driven his mind and body to the breaking point and beyond, and it had been Titania who had driven him skilfully to attack like a well trained hound at her command. 

Titania, his mother, his tormentor. 

Tears welled like water from an underground spring as the floodgates of his memories were ripped brutally open, and long repressed memories broke free of the chains in which the spell had held them.

Helpless to stop them, Jareth pulled away from the sleeping weight beside him, and curled up in the predawn darkness with his fist nearly jammed into his mouth, to stop the horror filled whimpers from carrying. 

She was his mother, the one who had borne and birthed him. She should have loved him and yet instead she had betrayed him in the worst way a parent could. Using her insidious web to force him to satiate her twisted and vile desires, she had ripped his innocence and trust from him. Shuddering he moaned as images of what he had until now thought to have been the first time that she had used him, flooded past him revealing the abhorrent truth. For millennia he had blamed himself for not being able to tell her no, and reject her advance s , for millennia had he hated himself for the unnatural reactions that she could elicit with such ease. He had been young, fourteen maybe in human years, when she had cornered him in his private chambers and .....

Acidic bile spewed from his cracked lips and onto the thick skins covering the heavy oaken floors, but its burning was lost on him as he finally lost his iron grip on himself and scream after ragged scream tore from his lips instantly rousing not only Sarah but everyone from their sleep.

The thrum of bare running feet filled the night s silence as enchanted candles flickered to life. But Jareth sensed nothing but the explosive pressure behind his eyes as his mind rewound his memories and tore him back to the night of his coming of age. 

_ #### _

_ Two hundred years such an important day, the day that he had become a man, and finally a king. Dressed in fine robes of azure and gold he had been presented to his subjects and oh how they had cheered as Hoggle had genuflected and sworn himself to his new king. The celebrations had lasted until dawn and longer. And as the child/man he had been he had rejoiced in it all slipping from the watchful eye of his bloodthorn guard to join his subjects... _

Large hands gripped his trembling body pulling him from the bile covered floor and back into  the warm cocoon of fur where Sarah’s arms and love awaited. But Jareth felt nothing, locked as he was in the deep recesses of his mind.

_ He had fallen in the garden outside his private chamber, drunk on wine and the adoration of his new subjects, and the stars above him had danced and filled the garden with fantastical shapes. Breathless he had taken it all in as he lay alone. Only he had not been alone. She must have hidden as a moth in the shelter of the bushes, for he never saw her approach before she had knelt beside him, resplendent in gossamer silks of sunlight gold and sky blue. Tiny silver chimes sang as she reached out and caressed his face in a way that even then had felt so very wrong. He had tried to leave, staggering to his feet, and mumbling hasty apologies he had backed away from the ethereal predator kneeling before him. But he had been too late, parts of the spell had already been in place then and on her silent command he had been trapped unable to stop himself as he had changed direction to stalk towards her while she smirked in knowing victory.  _

_ She had taken him there, naked on the dew wet grass, using him, breaking him as she had rammed her magic into him as his stolen climax opened his core like nothing else could. He had been a child, her child, and though never loved by her he had trusted her not to hurt him, and now in one cruel move he had lost his innocence.  _

Retching painfully he pressed against the warm presence beside him, desperately seeking comfort through touch.

_ Magic burned through him as her nails opened his skin, gouging wounds whose scars he still bore on his back. Her voice cold and filled with honeyed venom as she spoke: ”Nothing hast happened, and yet thou shalt come to me at my bidding, that I may sample you at my leisure.  _ _ N _ _ ow dress and return to thine room as the obedient pet thou art.” _

_ #### _

Two hundred, just fourteen in human years, a child, he had been a child, their child and still..

Tremors rocked him as he fought the screams that filled him and insisted on being given free reign. And oh goddess above how he wanted to let go and scream himself raw but if he did he truly feared that he would never stop again. 

“Jareth, please breath slowly, you are hyperventilating.  R elax, you are safe her e , we are safe, and together.... that's it, deep breaths... good.”

Letting his body follow the firmly spoken instructions, Jareth felt a soft calm settle over him as he turned to face the wondrous creature who were commanding his body with such ease.

Sarah...

Her voice was tinged by sadness, and still it whispered through his soul banishing the haunting images, like wind through cobwebs. And for just a few precious seconds he lay, held secure in her soft arms utterly free of the thoughts that crippled him as he let himself drown in the worried love he saw in her emerald eye. 

 

* * *

 

The weight of his slumped form made breathing difficult, and yet she felt no need to lay him down beside her. Stroking weak feeling fingers through the wildly tangled mess that was his hair, Sarah sighed sadly and turned to look at the three equally saddened beings in the room. 

“The horror he has lived through... I dare not begin to imagine the pain he must bear within..”: Shaking his head sadly as he spoke, Didymus rested a massive hand on Shivers hunched in shoulder.

“Oh you would do well not to dwell to o long his pain, believe me. Titania has more to pay for than you could ever imagine “: Turning dark haunted eyes on the still form of the man who had raised him, Shiver shu dd ered: ”I know that he was not to blame but still my heart curses him..”

“Why the hell would you curse him? “: Moving around the bed, Lilly spoke over her shoulder, as she quickly pulled the heavy furs up to cover both Sarah and Jareth better: ”He has protected you, raised you... Why ? ..”

“Why?  Y ou ask why, when his weakness has cast my world into a hopeless darkness, and forced us here? ”

Sudden tears washed down Shivers face as he quickly spun and raced as fast as his pronounced limp would allow, towards the door with what could only be a curse spat out in goblin.

The heavy door slammed shut behind him, leaving a stunned trio to share confused looks.

“And what the hell was that?”

Yawning, as she fought a losing battle against her exhausted body, Sarah sighed: ”I have no idea, but I really think that, you should go find out .. Jareth is sleeping again, and Didymus will help me get settled ..... Just go find out what's wrong with sir I don't limpalot”

Nodding curtly Lilly gnawed her lower lip while looking more worried than Sarah had ever seen her look: ”Yeah okay, I'll do that... but...naah you ’ r e right. Didymus, are you good with helping the sleeping not so beauties right? “ 

Inclining his head slightly, as he graced her with a warm reassuring smile Didymus answered: ”Aye I have acted the nurse before as thou well know, and if it be any reassurance then I shall remain here within these chambers to assist should any need arise. Please Lady Lilly go to our proud brother in arms and reveal the reason for his aching heart and sudden anger, it doth cause great pain to see him thus suffering.”

“Yeah, Alright, I'll... yeah.”

Bumping the huge knight's shoulder with her head as she passed him, Lilly mumbled half jokingly: ”If I'm not out by morning, come, you know rescue me 'kay.”

Returning her slight show of affection with a gentle ruffling of her already sleep t o usled hair, Didymus mumbled a soft sound of acceptance as he ushered her towards the door with a very paternal look on his face. Keeping his back to the bed, he watched the slight wisp of a girl leave the room to follow an emotion she barely understood. Then he turned to face the tired but still curious queen.

“So I've missed quite a lot these past few weeks haven't I, cause you look like you know something about those two. ..”

Smiling warmly as he carefully relieved Sarah of the now sleeping Jareth's weight, and then proceeded to assist her in finding a comfortable position. The large fox nodded: ”Aye, I doth verily see more than the young doth see themselves. And I doth profess to find it equally endearing and frustrating to bear witness to their pining and their obliviousness to the others attraction.”

Letting herself be tucked gentl y in by Didymus paw hands, Sarah found herself fighting to push back the heavy blanket of exhaustion that was weighing her down and ask just a few of the myriad questions swarming in her mind: ”Wait, what they like each other?  But it’s been three weeks and. .. why haven’t they seen it if it's mutual? I mean Christ they have been sleeping in the same room, and .... wow I can't believe I missed this..”. 

“Nay ” : Didymus interrupted with a delightful smug expression: ”Not just have they shared a room, they have most chastely shared a bed when young Shivers fever doth soared, and his rest became endangered by the terrors of the night... And also I have on more than one occasion witnessed the young lady creeping into Lord Shivers chamber to assure herself of his continued health.”

Keeping her eye open was almost too hard for her, but still Sarah managed to stifle a face splitting yawn long enough to sigh: ”Wow we gotta do something to ..... oh goddess ... help those two blind hens, find their corn... “

“Verily”:  S oothing her hair back and straightened the furs over them Didymus spoke in a soft yet stern tone: ”But first thou hath thine own battle with which to contend. This heart beside you is in dire need of mending.. Now sleep and regain thy strength. The war is not yet won.”

“ Yeah... Sleep sounds good.”

It felt good to surrender to the call of her battered body, and let her heavy eyelid slide shut, keeping out the faint flickering light from the hearth as Didymus quietly extinguished the last of the candles and retreated to one of the plush chairs, beside the fireplace.

 

* * *

 

Night shrouded the wide hallway in thick velvety darkness, that filled the air with a solid sense of calm. Treading softly as if not to disturb the silence, Lilly crossed the few steps between Sarah and Jareth’s room and the one that Shiver had claimed, as fast as she dared. Pushing the heavy door open she entered the dimly lit room, softly calling his name.

“Hey Shiver? You in here dude?”

“Yes.. Unlike others I do not run into storms with no regard for those whom might care...”

His eyes flared and burned deep red with rings of acid green that lit his face and cast him into the terrifying image of the goblin marauder as his words dripped venom.

Letting the door close behind her, she leaned back against the heavy wood as she swallowed back a full dozen angry retorts, and forced herself to remember the pain that had overwhelmed him just minutes before.

“Look I get it, I shouldn't have gone out into the storm, but that's not why I'm here.. You,  y ou scared us all in there, storming out like that... Look I...” : Reaching as if to embrace him, Lilly hesitated only a few seconds before letting her arms drop to her sides with a strained sound: ”I just want to know what's wrong, I want to...”

Pushing out from the door, she moved further into the room, closer to him, where he stood with his rigid back turned against the warm orange glow of the low smouldering hearth.

Stopping in an awkward position caught between his bed and the large hearth, Lilly sighed dejectedly and blurted out: ”I just want to help okay, you looked so hurt and I can ’ t stand it. ..”

“Help”: He snarled, turning his back to her in a movement that was surprisingly fluid, but also aggressive, and slapped the stone mantle with both hands: ”How could you help!  Y ou are but a child, who knows nothing about the world in which I live.. you know nothing of the pain of being rejected by your parent's...”

He knew the second that those spiteful words left his mouth that he had crossed a line that he should by all rights have steered well clear of, but it was too late now as he spun fully expecting to see her storm out of his room or at least for her to rip into him. But not this, not the understanding and compassion he saw in those magnificent silver and sky eyes as she approached him much like you would a skittish beast. Taking his large calloused hand, she smiled cautiously as she drew him with her to his bed, and gentl y sat him down on it. Only when he was seated on the edge of the springy mattress, and she had gathered the needed items to deal with his still healing wound, did she speak.

“You are right Shiver about me not knowing the world you live in. But I do know what it feels like to be rejected”: Her silken hands burned against skin that felt suddenly frigid as she knelt on the heavy fur rug, and smoothed his loose pyjama pant leg up until she could see the bandage covering his muscled thigh. Dark blotches stained the fabric in ever growing wet areas clearly showing where the weakened flesh had succumb to the strain.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, as her lips became a displease line, Lilly said still softly: ”Right I'm gonna need some light here, so if you don’t mind?”

Nodding meekly, Shiver clearly didn’t trust himself to speak, as he silently produced a bright spring green crystal, which floated up to burst above them, bathing the entire room in a bright warm light. 

That the blotches were blood was no real surprise to  either of them, but what surprised Shiver w as the way the pain skyrocket the second he was able to see the damage. Sucking in heavy laboured breaths, he let himself fall back on the bed, as Lilly began cutting into the sodden fabric with a pair of scissors. Feeling air float over the torn edges had his breath hitching in his throat, but at least he managed to stay relatively quiet as Lilly’s slender fingers began to probe the tender area. Picking up a clean cloth she gentl y began cleaning the quickly coagulating blood away with sure firm strokes: ”Look I am fully aware that I am like a toddler compared to you, and shit, but listen my mom up and left one night when I was four years old, and my dad gave up on raising me when I was just six sending me to a orphanage, so yeah I know what it feels like to be rejected... I'm not saying that I know what you went through just that I too have been rejected. ....”

Dropping the thoroughly blood encrusted cloth into the murky soapwort solution she had used to clean it with Lilly rummaged through the different bottles and jars until she had found the ones she needed.

“And I also know that, that is not the reason for your blow out. So how about you tell me, what the everloving fuck got into you when you cursed your dad and stormed out.”

Keeping his eyes shut under the arm he was using to shield his aching eyes with Shiver sighed and mumbled : ”I would rather not... it....I .... “

Her hands tightened ever so slightly on his knee in warning as she stated in a voice that didn't leave any room for negotiation: ”Nope I'm not buying that, something is bugging you big time, and I wanna know, so spill it. “

“I...No ... Oh by the damned veil gods Lilly. It's. . He took me in, raised me and shielded me as best he could against Titania, he taught me honour and strength. In truth he was the father I have never known, and he gave me a mother in Morgaine. For nearly six centuries he has never been anything but strong. And to see him like this and to know that his own mother is the cause. .. I... “

Pushing himself up until he rested on his elbows, Shiver looked at Lilly with eyes that were glossy with pained frustration, and fever. Sweat beaded on his forehead mingling with the tears that flowed from his swollen eyes, as he allowed his hurt to show: ”We are trapped here, in a world without time, as we wait for him to what?  B ecome whole, relearn how to live. Lilly he is broken, the goblin king that ha s ruled is no more. And worse than this he has never truly been. “

Heaving in a deep shu dd ering breath, he flopped back  on  to the bed and covered his face with his hands as if ashamed of showing the fear that threatened to cripple him. And Lilly’s heart ached for him as she forced herself to stay kneeling in front of him as she finished redressing the wound and he resumed speaking in a low tortured voice.

“What will become of us if the man he is cannot accept the responsib i l it y of ruling.  W hat will we do if this is all for naught? If Hoggle has died and Jareth.... Lilly ... I have never ..... “

Leaning back up with a pain filled groan, Shiver met her gaze with one of utter despair: ”I have never been this afraid. I fear what the morrow will bring with a strength that is nearly suffocating me.... I cannot ...Breath.”

Sucking in deep shu dd ering breaths, Shiver all but curled in on himself as he drew his knees up and pressed his forehead hard against their rigid edges. Moving without thinking Lilly grabbed his wiry wrists and forced his arms out, allowing her to push in between his knees and wrap her arms around his hunched torso.

“I'm sorry Shiver, I'm so sorry, but it's all gonna be alright “: There was no real thought behind her words, because she had no real idea about what she was apologi z ing for, but the words seemed to touch something deep within the weeping knight, easing the tension in his body and allowing him to melt fully against her as his arms closed around her, holding her as much as she held him. They stayed like that for a long while as she continued to murmur gentle words of apology and reassurance into his warm dreads, feeling their silky texture on her lips. 

There was nothing to cause it, but suddenly something changed. The tears stopped and the room shrank away as Shiver pulled back minutely to press their foreheads together with a soft half moan, and suddenly all that existed was their shared breath as the tips of their noses rubbed against each other gentl y . Fear and need radiated from him as Lilly gazed into his wide open eyes, and the sight caused desperation to bloom so fiercely that all Lilly wanted to do, was make that heartbroken look leave his eyes no matter how that happened. No matter what it would take. 

There was no surprise when they both moved, and their lips connected, softly at first, almost hesitantly. It was sweet, and wet, and warm and Lilly never wanted it to end as Shiver's hands glided up her back pulling her up with him, as he lay back on the bed. Heat build between them as their hands took on a clumsy life of their own, the hunger for skin and friction too strong to ignore. His skin glowed with heat as she explored the tight lean expanse of his chest. God but he was perfect, every inch of him taut and silky smooth. Arching into his touch Lilly moaned softly as his strong calloused fingers graced the subtle skin in the grove where the leg goes from thigh to ass, the grip was just a little too rough, a little too desperate. And yet she still found herself reciprocating it as she ground harshly against him, feeling the hard throbbing length of him trapped between them, inside the light pyjama pants he wore .

She wanted him badly, she wanted. . hell she didn't know what she wanted, this was the fi r st time anyone had ever touched her like that, and coherent thoughts seemed to be impossible, even when he relinquished her lips in favour of laying clumsy awkward kisses down her jaw and throat

“Oh god Shiver. ..”

His name spilled from her lips as his sharp teeth graced the skin at the hollow of her neck. 

And then the spell broke.

Moving so fast that Lilly had no chance of stopping him, he rolled, depositing her none too gentle on the bed as he leapt to his feet to stare down at her with a look of wide eyed confusion, uncertainty and... what seemed to be disgust on his face. Pushing up on her elbows, Lilly blinked owlishly while she tried to decipher the strangely pained look the tall goblin was giving her, through the slowly dissipating haze of blissful lust.

“Shiver?  W hat the fuck?...What just”

Taking a stumbling step back Shiver looked as if he was caught between screaming and bursting out in tears as he exclaimed: ”Oh sweet Goddess what in the name of the veil are we doing?  O h goddess dammit fuck No.”

Her mouth gaped open as the unexpected words registered in her shocked mind, and reali z ation struck. He didn't want this, want her, she had just been there and now as he realized what he had been doing he rightfully wanted non e of it. Non e of her. 

Hurt filled her heart as she struggled to form some reply that might somehow impossibly save her own pride, but the instant ach e in her chest stole all words away, as she fought to blink back scalding tears.

How could he, they were friends, weren't they? Hadn't they spent hours laughing and joking together? Hadn't she seen him watching her with a soft smile on his lips when he thought that she wasn't looking? Well whatever she might have thought that she had seen, it had clearly been an illusion because how could someone who looked like that ever want someone who looked like her. And now she had ruined it all by doing this...

“Lilly I.. I'm. .. I didn't mean...”

His voice was soft and apologetic as he reached out to her, obviously wanting to get her of f of his bed, and the humiliation of it all was more than Lilly could bear. Running a hand over her suddenly burning eyes, she snarled: ”No don't.”

 Slapping his hand away, she vaulted from the bed and pulling frantically on the hem of her nightgown she bolted from the room, leaving him where he stood. 

 

* * *

 

A faint wave of his hand extinguished the bright fairy light and drowned the room in flickering shadows and soft fire lit highlights. Letting his hand fall Shiver stared at the slight indent in his bed, where Lilly had just lain, and rubbing his hands over his eyes, he cursed long and thoroughly as he replayed the whole encounter in his mind. God how could he be so stupid, how could he have let his base desires ruin this before he had even had a chance to declare his desire to court her. Dropping painfully onto the bed, Shiver hid his face in his hands as he snorted in disgust at himself. Sure he could claim that it was the stress and pressure that had made him act so honourlessly. But that was of little help when he had come so close to...

Goddess above, rubbing his hands together, he shu dd ered and forced himself to focus on the dull throbbing of his overworked shoulder and thigh. And not the lingering sensation of her silken skin against his fingers or the ghost of her heat that still remained on his skin that left him painfully hard and aroused. Because if he didn't get a grip on himself  instantly, he might very well march right down the corridor, knock her door down and...

No, thoughts like that was not helping! Nothing was !

Sliding his hands into his hair, Shiver yanked hard, hoping that the sudden pain might distract him, yet again it was a resounding no as the movement only served to remind him of the way she had gripped his dreads as she deepened their kiss, and the result was that he remained as aroused as before. A strange mix of excitement and defeat filled him, as he resolutely flung a crystal at the closed door, locking it and simultaneously slid his hand into his silk pyjamas pants palming his own burning length. Wrapping long calloused fingers around the straining lightly veined flesh, he stroked slowly as images of Lilly straddling him once more filled his blood with heat..

 

* * *

 

God damn that bastard! How the fuck could he do that to her? 

Swiping an innocent vase of f of her dresser, she watched in grim satisfaction as the golden crystal abandoned it's elegant long necked shape and shattered all over the hard oak floor in a shower of reflected light. Damn him straight to hell! 

Punching a stuffed fur pillow, Lilly snarled and kicked out at nothing with a furious growl. God she didn't even know who she was most angry at, because she had acted just as much like a hormone addled teenager as he had, only she hadn't up and looked disgusted in the middle of it all. But then she couldn't really blame him. Turning to the full length mirror that made up her closet door, Lilly sighed as she looked at her own lanky body. How could she ever begin to think that she might be able to elicit such passion, in a knight who had to be use to perfect women with all the right curves, and faces that could make the ang el s weep in envy. 

Wiping angrily at the tears that suddenly rolled down her cheeks. She should know better by now, she was not the kind of girl that was meant to find someone to love, at least not someone like him. And the faster she accepted that fact the better.

F lopping onto her bed, Lilly curled up into a tight ball of misery as she fought back the feeling of having been used and lamented the end of a friendship.

 

* * *

 

Morning broke and with it the whiteout that had engulfed the lonely lodge. On the surface nothing appeared to have changed. Lilly was as always busy frying bacon and kneading bread, while Didymus chopped more firewood for the stove, and hearths. It was not like they really needed it, but the fox found that he enjoyed the way the physical exertion woke his muscles and cleared the cobwebs of sleep away.

Leaning against the heavy splitting axe Didymus sighed and wiped the beads of sweat that clung to his rusty red fur, away before it would freeze there. Normally he loved mornings, but not this one. 

Because this morning was ripe with a tension that he couldn't decipher as he watched Shiver limping around the kitchen with a dark shameful look on his face, at once seeming to both want to help and be near the lithe girl, but also holding a strange distance that seemed almost aggressive. While Lilly looked to be on the verge of bursting into tears as she refused to make any kind of eye contact with anyone. Something had clearly happened between them, and since n either of them had confided in him yet, he was consigned to waiting for one of them to, as Sarah would say, spill the beans. And until that happened he would play the role of moderator, and try to prevent them killing each other. 

Gathering the freshly split wood in the heavy woven basket,  Didymus squared his shoulders and prepared to enter the icy fray.

Breakfast was ... Silent. Not the pleasant kind of silent that had occasionally descended on them as they had enjoyed each others company. No this was the razor edged variety that came with its very own frigid cold front, and had Didymus feeling like a blizzard of epic proportions were about to erupt in the warm kitchen. 

Not one word passed between the goblin and the girl, as they sat with downcast eyes and picked at the customary bounty of food. Leaning back in his chair, Didymus quietly studied the pair. Both had dark circles around their eyes, and neither looked to have taken their usual care with their appearance. In fact both looked to have just rolled out of bed, and pulled on the same rumbled clothes that they had worn the day before. Shaking his head slightly, Didymus cleared his throat and was about to break the silence, when Shiver nearly knocked his chair over in his haste to escape before any questions were asked of him. And his green complexion seemed to blanch a few shades as he laid weight on his injured leg trying to move faster than necessary. 

That in itself was not overly unusual, Shiver had practically made an art out of delaying his own healing by habitually ignoring the injuries and putting undue stress on them, thus tearing the weakened tissue, reopening the wounds and making himself far more susceptible to infections resulting in the knight falling prey to fevers on a regular basis. Something that Didymus was feeling reasonably certain was happening again before their very eyes .

Leaning forward Didymus smiled encouragingly as he laid his enormous hand over Lilly's tiny slender one forcing her to remain seated as he sought to capture her flickering eyes: ”Sweet girl, what hast happened?  T hou seems to be in such distress, and it doth pain me to see thee thus. Pray confide in me that I might lessen thy burden. “

“No “: She murmured quietly, staring at the hand/paw that held her captive: ”No I can't ... Not yet, it still hurts too much. And I still feel like such an utter Idiot for not seeing it before it was too late...”

Yanking her hand free, Lilly met his gaze dead on, and Didymus could see the pain and hurt in her eyes as she gave a self depreciating shrug: Look Didymus, I get that you want to help, but ... Sometimes you just have to accept and push through it.”

Nodding as he searched her face for clues, but seeing only wounded determination: ”Verily  m y lady, though  n ot all pain lessen in time, and know that not all must be suffered in solitude ...”

“ Y eah I know, and don't worry I'll get there, I'm just not there yet okay..”

Picking up her own plate, Lilly smiled apologetically as she held out her hand waiting for Didymus to relinquish his empty plate, so she could begin doing the dishes. Returning the smile as he rose, Didymus gentl y took her plate from her and placed in on top of his and Shiver's before stepping in and gentl y wrapping his arms around her in a warm fatherly embrace, that nearly swallowed up her minute willowy frame as she melted into him with a strangled sob. 

Gentl y stroking her free flowing hair, Didymus soothed her with soft gentle words as he promised her that all would be well and that time would seal any rift, until she stilled and simply let herself be held.

She was so strong as she took care of them all, and it made it exceeding easy to forget just how small and fragile she really was. By the great goddess she was not even past her first quarter century, and though humans matured quickly she was still little more than a child. And as Didymus watched her pull herself back together and hide the tears behind a small rueful smile, he vowed that he would bridge this rift between the two youngsters because if he was not wrong they were both hurting.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight filtered unhindered in through the large panoramic windows, painting gold and crimson patterns inside his closed eyelids calling him inescapable from the sanctuary of sleep. And with the seductive light came pain. 

It was not the sharp biting pain of fresh injuries, but the dull pulsing of healing flesh and strengthening bone. And as pain went it was by far the more preferable. Pushing up through the final layers of taffy like sleepiness, Jareth sighed and opened his eyes. 

She lay beside him, bathed in the golden radiance of the morning light. Warm golden tones played across her ivory skin reviewing the image of the sleeping hunter goddess resting wounded but victorious. Even now with a stained bandage covering one eye and half her face, and bruises covering all visible skin she still took his breath away. Not just the sheer physical perfection of her features, but the unbreakable courage and undying love that was required for woman, or man for that matter of fact to possess, in order for them to make such a sacrifice. She was in all aspects perfect. And pushing up on his left arm, Jareth reached out running his fingers delicately along the edge of the bandage, marvelling at the silky coolness of her skin. Ignoring the moisture gathering in the corner of his eye, Jareth gazed down at her with utter adoration as he softly hummed.

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes.

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes.

 

There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams.

A love that will last

Within your heart.

I'll place the moon

Within your heart.

 

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

 

Falling.

Falling down.

Falling in love.

A faint flicker of her lightly bruised eyelid caused her ebony lashes to quiver like the wings of a night fey. A softly content smile played across her wounded lips as she stretched languidly and whispered. 

I'll paint you mornings of gold.

I'll spin you Valentine evenings.

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars.

I'll leave my love

Between the stars.

 

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

 

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling in love

Her voice was soft and loving as she reached up to cup his fever hot face, and bring him down for a deep kiss. Her lips were cool against his, and even though she tasted faintly of blood, and his entire body trembled and ached with the strain of holding the awkward position, it was still the sweetest kiss that they had ever shared. There was love there, tinged with fear and relief, but they were here, still unbroken. And melting into that freely offered gift Jareth felt the first cracks in his soul mend.

 


	42. Love Me Heal Me

 

Healing.

It's a simple word that describes amongst other things the re-strengthening of traumatically injured tissue. A process that unlike the word was anything but simple. 

It had been three days, three days since the spell holding Jareth king of the goblins and lord of the Labyrinth had been shattered through the determination of Sarah.

Three days since Shiver had so foolishly allowed his unseemly lust to destroy all hope he might have had of courting Lilly.

Three days since he had spoken a word to anyone, that was not absolutely necessary. 

And three endless days where he had seen Lilly and Didymus grow ever tighter, often laughing and joking as he entered the great room or garden. But not once inviting him into their shared happiness.  

Nursing the steaming cup of birch bark and honey tea, Shiver sat on the iced over porch steps, staring blankly out at the glistening fairy-tale landscape, feeling utterly wretched as he forced himself to take another mouthful of the foul brew. The taste was bitter and the copious amounts of honey did very little to disguise the taste of the strong bark extract. Sighing despondently Shiver lifted the mug and drew yet another swallow, grimacing at the way it made his throat close.

Goddess above he hated birch tea, but it was all he had to keep the fever creeping up on him and the constant burning pain in his thigh at bay. Well not all, slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out a tiny oilpaper envelope. At first glance it would seem to be empty, but it wasn't, far from it, inside was a faintly yellow powder derived from the roots of eyemoss and if dissolved in wine and drunk it would reli e ve the pain, but leave him near comatose for a few hours, and he really didn't want to scare Lilly and Didymus like that, not now when that might just serve to drive them closer together. 

Drinking another mouthful he gagged, but valiantly held it down.

“Verily young Shiver thou doth appear to consume quite an abundance of birch bark, doth thy wounds still cause thee pain? “

Shiver's wide shoulders hunched as he stare stubbornly into the steaming murky liquid, childishly refusing to acknowledge the concerned fox's presence . It was not that he disliked Didymus, because he really didn't. It was just so bloody hard being this weak, and fucking helpless while having to rely on the only fucking warrior to have bested him in one on one battle. Ever. And then have to watch the fox woo the woman that he himself wanted. While he was helpless as a babe, and still fighting a wound that by all fucking rights should have at least closed, if not healed by now. From a battle that Didymus  had come out of utterly unscathed no less! It was just too infuriating for words, and now, just when he had thought that he had managed to get Lilly convinced that he did in fact find her very desirable. And that he might finally have had a real shot at courting her the way a rare beauty such as she should be courted. He had to go and let his overly excited emotions get the best of him, nearly ravaging her. 

“Shiver?  A rt thou well?”

The concerned tone in Didymus voice grated on Shivers frayed nerves and filled him with unfounded irrational anger, and he had to fight to keep from snapping at the tall knight as he ground out.

“Fine, I am fine.. Stop concerning yourself with my wellbeing. . I am...Fine. I.”

“Thou doth not look to be fine, thou lookst..”

Surging to his feet, Shiver rounded on the other knight, fully intending to tear into him. Only the damnable cretin had done nothing wrong. He was so infuriatingly perfect and nothing he did ever... 

The world spun slowly around him as all strength left his legs and everything turned too hot.

Large cool arms just barely managed to stop his fall before he would had tumbled of f the porch, and Shiver hated just how grateful he felt for those arm as they hoisted him up and carried him from the cold.

 

* * *

Time had shifted and become a strangely elastic thing. 

At times it seemed to vanish, hours gone in the blink of an eye, and at others a mere minute could appear to last for days. And this was one of those moments that seemed to stretch into eternity. 

Staring out of the window, Jareth watched the soft snowfall as it covered the newborn world in its frigid embrace. Ice flowers bloomed on the outside of his window, and it felt so very fitting that this world should mirror the ice that had lodged inside of his chest. 

Cold despair and frigid pain mingled inside him, leeching the warmth from his still living flesh. Pressing his remaining hand against the icy pane, Jareth held back his desire to put his fist through the brittle barrier. Instead he let the cold soak into his palm holding it there until he could no longer feel his fingers even as he moved them.  

How long would it take he wondered, to die if he were to venture outside? In his present state of weakness it would be mere moments, before he would be freed from this maimed and pathetic shell. Pulling his stiff hand away, Jareth watched in detached lethargy as colour returned to his chalk white palm. It seemed like such an easy way to die, and had he been mortal, he would have dragged himself outside and....

No shaking himself mentally, Jareth turned from the window to look at Sarah as she slept in their fur filled nest. No he couldn't give up that easily, not when she had fought so hard for him. Given so much.

And he could not give up, not even when his soul felt shrivelled and dead. The only time he felt alive was when he saw the love he felt for her reflected back at him from her glowing face. It was more painful than he would have ever thought and yet strangely he would change nothing.

Moving caused pain to flare through him, not just from the bruises and cuts that his own mind had inflicted on them both, but also or rather mostly from the injuries caused by the seven years of torture that still had not fully healed.  Y es he could move and to most he would appear strong, but each step as he walked back to their bed caused excruciating agony as bones that remained weakened protested, and threatened to shatter again. 

Dropping down on the bed, he stretched out on his side on the thick fur with a soft shuddering sigh. Resting his head on his crippled arm, He ruthlessly ignored the pain of his shoulder as the cracked clavicle protested the strain of his position.

Physical pain he could ignore, or at least he could ignore his own pain, Sarah's was a wholly different matter. 

His hand moved on it's own accord to gentl y smooth out the lines on her brow created by the pain of her injuries. Biting back a vicious curse, Jareth traced the harsh line between the crisp white bandage and her creamy skin with a bandage covered finger.

His claws were gone again, and the gaping holes that remained sent electric impulses up his arm each time he was foolish enough to move his fingers. Yet he just couldn't keep from touching her, reassuring himself that she was truly there. Because the spell might be gone, vanished in a dusting of gold. But in his tormented mind, all he saw was her dead eyes staring up at him in silent accusation as her lifeblood spread below her, staining the Labyrinths pale stone.

“Jareth? “

Tears he hadn't realized he was shedding dripped freely onto Sarah's frowning and worried face like heavy rain. As the ghosts of sleep were chased from her by concern for him. Shaking his head at what he saw reflected up at him, he whispered: ” W hy?  W hy do you care for me?  W hy when I am nothing ? W orse I may cause the death of us all, simply by being weak... “

“No Jareth! No..”

Her hands cupped his face supporting him as the strength of his pathetic stump evaporated and forced him to roll onto his back, as the bisected muscle contacted and twitched painfully.

“No you are not weak!  Y ou were young and you trusted your own mother, that makes you betrayed not weak, never weak! “

Her entire face glowed with the conviction of her words as she held him captive with her cool hands on his face: “You are strong enough that Titania was forced to attempt to kill you before you were even born! You resisted her web for millennia. Forcing her to use other means of control, now if that is weak, then no one is strong.”

“But she won Sarah, she won the Labyrinth is dying and I cannot stop it! “

Hopelessness covered him like a stifling blanket, stealing the light from his eyes and making the tears flow even faster.

“No “: Sarah agreed, causing his eyes to widen in horrified disbelief: ”You can't do it alone, but we can do this together. “

“ You don’t understand”: Struggling to grasp the words necessary to explain just how desperate this situation was, Jareth stopped and stuttered, before finally saying: ”I was born to give it form, to tame it, and all that exists in it has the form that I give it! The goblins are unaffected by time because I will it so.... and now, now all I see in my mind are the charred and broken bodies of my subjects!  They are already dead, they just have not caught up to that fact yet. The flesh reflects the soul Sarah, and my soul.....”

“I know, Jareth”: Lightly touching the gauze covering the massive hole left by her eye, Sarah sighed sadly: ”I know, most likely better than anyone else, and that is why we will stay here for as long as you need to stop being dead inside! “

Shaking his head, he wanted to scream at her, shout that that would be too late that the labyrinth would be bleed out by then, and all this for naught. Desperate he tried to twist away from her gentle grip, but her hands were too strong, reminding him only of his own weakness as he was forced to meet her unbearable kind gaze: ”No it will be too late, It is already too late! I have killed them, I have killed them all... They are nothing but decomposing flesh in a crumbling dream ! “

Her shoulders slumped as she sat back, sliding her fingers down his arm to grasp his hand.

“No it is not too late, I can promise you that... Look...”

“How “: He interrupted heatedly: ”How can you say that? You know as well as I, that time passes more swiftly in the Labyrinth, three days pass for each one aboveground, and we have been here what three weeks? Four? There is no possible way for the Labyrinth to have survived this long! Hoggle and all we know are dead. And it is a matter of days at most before the veil will crumble and the realms merge once more.....”

Her expression grew impatient as she laid a slender claw tipped finger across his lips, silencing him: ”But we are not in the aboveground, now are we? This world, this ... sanctuary that I have sung forth, it rest outside of time. Yes weeks have passed here, but aboveground not a second have passed. We have a lifetime here, all inside a single moment.“

Confusion made his mind swim as exhaustion began to tear at the edges of his mind. Outside of time, so that was how they had ripped him from death's grasp, how they had saved his life. 

His mouth dropped open as he suddenly saw this deceptively frail looking woman in a new light. Because yes he had heard Lilly mumble something about them being in a world sung up by Sarah, but he had been too entangled in the spell and the blinding rage it had filled him with to understand what that meant, not just to him, but to the Labyrinth. Because time was suddenly no longer a factor, he could stay here, free, and without obligations for as long as he wanted or needed, he could stay in her arms until he was whole again, until he came to terms with all that he had lost, but also won. For the first time in his infinite life he could actually be... Free. 

His eyes burned, and his mind reeled as he tried to understand the concept of freedom, of not being the Goblin King, and lord of the Labyrinth , but just .... Jareth. Whoever that actually was.

“I can be free?  T ruly  f ree?”

“ Y eah,”: Nodding eagerly Sarah beamed down at him, as the warmth of the bed seemed to overwhelm him and force his abused body to relax : ” Y ou can be free. We can be free, here together, for as long as we want. We can live our lives here .... But right now you need to rest okay, because you look so drawn that I can't believe that you are still conscious. 

“ Y es “: Jareth sighed as his heavy eyes closed : “Rest... I can finally rest.”

The soft siren call of sleep pulled at his brutali z ed consciousness, and Jareth was only too happy to let the soothing darkness, smother the thoughts that all clamoured for attention and grant him peace. 

 

* * *

“I can be free?  T ruly  f ree? “

The hope filled expression on Jareth's pale face almost broke her heart as he whispered " _ free" _ . Because the light that glowed out at her was almost childlike. And truly how long had it been since he had been without the pressure of responsibility? Had he ever been just Jareth with no one depending on him? 

Holding back tears of sorrow for the child that he had never been allowed to truly be. She nodded and smiled: ”Yeah, you can be free, we can be free, here together, for as long as we want. We can live our lives here .... But right now you need to rest okay, because you look so drawn that I can't believe that you are still conscious. “

His entire body seemed to release some tension that, she had only just now been made aware of, as his eyes closed and he breathed out: ”Yes.. Rest... I can finally rest.”

Staying by his side as he succumb to sleep, Sarah leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on his pale forehead, tasting the salty and faintly bitter tang of his sweat. 

Goddess above but he looked tired, not physically, though she was certain that he was that too. No the exhaustion that lay over him, was the kind that came from a lifetime of being forced to be the strong one, of being the one upon which everyone depended. Soothing his long slightly damp hair back, Sarah sighed softly. He would need a haircut soon, hair this long would be neigh on impossible to keep groomed with only one hand, and would only serve to remind him of all the things that would have to be relearned. But she had to admit that she did like the way the longer hair softened his features and made him look younger and softer somehow. It actually suited him far better than the spiky eighties mullet he had sported originally, even though that had also looked surprisingly good. 

In it's own way. 

She lay with her forehead pressed against his, softly breathing in his sleeping breath, when her stomach decided to make her aware of it's plight by rumbling loudly enough that she actually startled, and jerked upright pressing a hand against her empty belly.

Hunger filled her mind with images of the full larder and giving his hair one final caress, she slipped silently from the heat of their furs with a low grunt of pain as her hurt body protested the sudden movement and shift in temperature. Grabbing her cream dressing gown, and throwing it on, Sarah quietly padded from the room, leaving the door open, as she headed towards the strangely silent great room in her quest to still the rumbling of her intestine s . Entering the room, Sarah was met by a harsh wind gushing in through the open front door, carrying with it the sound of tightly controlled voices. 

“Thou doth not look to be fine, thou lookst.... My goddess”

The  s hocked exclamation was promptly followed by the rustling of sounds of a large body being lifted, and the soft nasal moans of a goblin in pain. Ignoring the pain in her own still healing feet, Sarah rushed to the door, nearly barrelling straight into Didymus, carrying a limp, pale Shiver. 

“Good Goddess what happened?  “

Shaking his head slightly, Didymus barely paused as he strode purposefully through the great room towards the bedrooms: ”I feareth that it is the wound that continues to fester, and our young knight who is too prideful to ask for the help needed. I shall forthwith take him to his chamber, and do what little I know how. My lady wouldst thou find the Lady Lilly, and beseech her to brew an infusion of the poppy and blue leaf willow rose? I strongly suspect that we shall need to induce a deep sleep to our young knight.”

The voice was hoarse and small, but the childish venom in it carried clearly, as Shiver mumbled weakly: ”I am not a .... child.  L et me.... down... I do not need... any damn infusion. “

Not missing a stride as he continued despite the now weakly struggling goblin, Didymus simple replied: ”I know this very well Lord Shiver, and I meant no disrespect, but thy wound requires rest and thou art aflame with fever... There is no dishonour in being in need of aide my lord, I do in fact see it as a sign of strength for a knight to know when help is required.. “

The weak struggling increased slightly, but not enough that the fox appeared to have any real difficulty holding onto the goblin, as Shiver bared wickedly sharp teeth snarling: ”Let me down.”

Calmly ignoring the outburst, Didymus shouldered the door open and winking over his struggling burden, the large fox vanished from view. 

It felt strange to turn away, and limp into the garden in search of Lilly instead of being the one to assist Didymus with the stubborn knight. But unlike the two knights, Sarah knew herself well enough to know that she would be on the floor if she didn't rest soon. And she also knew that treating Shivers wound would likely end up taking longer tha n she had in her. And so Sarah found herself searching for Lilly instead of trying to muscle through something that she bloody well knew that she couldn't. 

Lilly sat all but hidden below the huge sheltering leaves of the waist high rhubarbs, at first she looked to be weeding but once Sarah came a little closer, it became apparent that she was just sitting there doing nothing but staring into the air with a sad look in her dull eyes. Feeling her breath hitch in her chest at the sight, Sarah stopped at a corner, where the fanlike leaves of golden red lace ferns would hide her, but allow her a clear view of Lilly’s hunched over form. 

The slight girl sat, drawing swirling doodles in the fat soil below the umbrella like leaves, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Sighing, Sarah rubbed her bandaged hands through her hair. Lilly hadn't told her what had happened between her and Shiver. But it was abundantly clear that something had transpired, that had them avoiding each other like the plague, and had them both looking like kicked unwanted puppies. 

Rubbing her temples angrily, Sarah swore viciously. Goddess damn the difference between humans and goblins, it didn't take a psychic to see that they were both hurt and pining. Yeah this was a situation that could only be solved with a few tubs of  B en and Jerry's chocolate fudge. But first they had to mend that dammed goblin, and thoroughly, because this was becoming damn tiresome. 

Oh goddess above, tiresome. Snickering to herself, Sarah  s tepped out from behind the ferns and walked as fast as her still healing feet would allow. She was really beginning to sound like Jareth, not that, that was strange, considering that she now remembered every single day of their shared lives in the living dream. And there were so many. But it was amusing. 

The smile they always brought to her face was still in place as she broke the heavy silence surrounding her best friend. 

“Hey mop e y face, you look like someone's kicked your puppy.”

“Yeah?  W ell you shouldn't be out of bed yet, you look like warmed over shit!  W hat'd you want anyway? “

Goddess, she looked so sad, but now was not the time to nurse her bruised heart.

“Look there's no good way to tell you this, Shiver is down again, Didymus just carried him to his room, and asked me to get you to make an infusion of poppy and blue leaf willow rose.“

“ Oh god not again! “

Leaping to her feet, Lilly stormed past Sarah with a look of horror on her face, as she headed straight towards the hanging dark blue blooms of the willow roses: ”I'll need four no five buds yeah, and some more grey moss...”

Rummaging through the garden, Lilly continued her mumbled tirade as she fluttered from flowerbed to flowerbed gathering the ingredients that she by now knew by heart. Smiling softly to herself, Sarah watched for a few minutes before turning to walk back to the kitchen to thoroughly raid the pantry of any and all snack foods.

 

* * *

Setting the bloodstained rags alight, Lilly turned from the great room hearth, coming face to face with Sarah holding two full quarter tubs of  B en and Jerry's. Just as Didymus vanish down the corridor towards the bedrooms with a nervous glint in his eye, and a covered tray that held Jareth's still steaming dinner.

God but she wasn't in the mood for some bullshit attempt at making her feel better, not now after three hours of being wrist deep in Shivers thigh as they had lanced four deep and festering boils caused by tiny pieces of fey steel. Right now all she wanted was to go to her room and curl up on her bed and cry, or though the ice-cream did look fantastic, and knowing that it wouldn't make her fat....  O h hell sin free Ben and Jerry's was worth having Sarah try to do an intervention, not that Sarah needed to know that though.

Pulling the apron off with a disgusted jerk, Lilly wiped her fingers on it before dumping it unceremoniously into the fire, with a decisively sour expression

“So what's the deal here shouldn't you be all over his royal mess i ness in there?”

“Nope, he's reading and needed a little space, so I thought that we could enjoy some sin free ice-cream and beer, while we catch up on all this crazy shit that we are caught in. I don't know about you, but I got a load of shit I need to vent, so your room? “

Huh what did you know, maybe this wasn't Sarah wanting to poke her nose into things that wasn't her business, maybe she just wanted to have a girl talk. Shrugging, Lilly accepted the offered ice  cream . Yeah beer, ice  cream and girl talk she could do.

“Sure my room, I'll get the fire going, and we can camp in the bed. How's the eye? Don't that itch like hell?....... “

If it hadn't been for the wooden walls, heavy velvet bedding, roaring fire and the four hundred or so candles strew about the room, they might as well have been back at their dorm. They had started out sitting against the headboard, but as the hours had melted away, they had shifted around, and both were now lying on their stomachs poking at the rapidly melting ice-cream, while Sarah rambled on about all the crazy shit she had seen inside Jareth's head.

There had been soooooo much weirdness, wolves of doubt, bogs of fear, and that creepy spell creature without a face. Wow, that was all that Lilly could say. But the fact that Sarah had gone through all that, seen the broken wasteland that was Jareth's mind, given her eye to save him and still loved him unconditionally, made her just a little jealous. God she wanted that too, someone who she could love despite all their brokenness, someone who needed her as much as she needed them, someone she would be willing to give an eye, and go through fire for.

And for a few seconds she had been sure that was what she was about to have with Shiver, which was utterly ridiculous because something like what Sarah had with Jareth took years to get, not just a few frantic weeks.... right? 

What if it didn't, what if it could simply spring to life fully formed and ready, like that love at first sight crap movies and books were always trying to ship, but it couldn't be, cause that shit was always reciprocated, and this wasn't. 

“ Y ou've been awfully quiet for the last few minutes you care to share those rain clouds or is this a one man shower?”

Sighing deeply, Lilly let go of her spoon, and watched in grim satisfaction as it sunk to it's sticky tomb at the bottom of the tub, did she want to tell Sarah?  W hat good would it do, other tha n rip up already raw emotions. Heaving another sigh, Lilly dropped the tub on the floor, before rolling to her back to stare up at the rough hewn ceiling. Naah there was no way around it, she had to tell Sarah, that was what they did, shared shit, and she had to admit, it usually made everything feel better.  O h hell here goes.

“Yeah it's been weird for me too, I've kind of been hanging out with Shiver, and... Oh fuck I really can't believe that I'm actually going to say this out loud, but... I may have a major crush on him....”

Turning ever so slightly, to sneak a peek at Sarah's reaction, left Lilly with the distinct feeling that Sarah might have spotted all this already, and had just been watching and waiting for Lilly to spill the beans. A suspicion that was promptly confirmed when Sarah just nodded and prompted: ”Yeah I've. . or that is we've all noticed, but something changed right? “

“Yeah something changed alright! He's a goddamn idiot is what changed!”

“Ouch that sounds bad, right start at the beginning, and don't skimp on the dirt..”

And off she went, starting with how she had helped him on the walk through the forest, and the crossbow that he had made her even though it had hurt him. (And which still hung on it's place above her fireplace) To how happy Shiver had been that she had stayed with him as he had suffered the fever nightmares, and continuing through how they had laughed and joked together when they woke up beside each other, making their sharing a bed so natural that she now missed the feeling of his skin against hers. To how he would constantly compliment her and try to appear stronger than he was, so she would feel safe when she needed comfort, which he almost always and without fail knew when she did. And finally his strange outburst when she had gone out into the snowstorm, and the very satisfying make out session that had seen it all ruined. Lilly's voice trailed into silence as she wiped angrily at the damned unwanted tears that rolled down her cheeks: ”Yeah so that's what happened and we haven't spoken a word since, not one! He would rather die than ask me for help! How stupid is that?  “

“Umh I “: Resting on her elbows, Sarah gazed into the leaping fire as she tried to take it all in, yeah Shiver had been an idiot, but it stemmed from the way that Labyrinthian goblins held any such romantic feelings under sharp control. Not because they weren't passionate creatures, because they were, but because they had seen too often what happened when they succumb to those emotions. Hell Sarah was willing to bet her bottom dollar that Shiver was avoiding Lilly because he was convinced that he had offended her by being so aggressive. And in the case of almost any goblin woman he would have. Aah the joys of straddling the cultural gap.

“Okay you gotta understand Lilly that goblins don't rush into relationships, first of all they live for like thousands of years and they only marry once, and secondly they are very passionate beings, and that means that they have to keep their, you know urges under tight control. .. Look if you had been a goblin, then what he did would have been unforgivable, he would have shown himself weak and have insulted your honour”. 

Pausing to let the words sink in Sarah reached down and pulled up two fresh beers, and handing one to Lilly she continued: ”If you had been a goblin you would never want to talk to him again, so that's what I think happened, true he could have handled the whole thing way better, but eeh what are you gonna do... So my best advice is, go talk to him, and yeah do it while he is chained to that bed, and can't run away. “

“Seriously that’s you advice? He jumped off of me like I was on fire! And you want me to tell him that I understand why he did it, and then tell him that I still want him? That he didn't offend me?! Well guess what, He fucking did! I mean are you nuts?  R eally you.. what.. No! “

Taking a deep swig of her beer, Sarah glanced up at Lilly with a deceptively sweet smile on her lips: “So what happened to the girl who told me to think it over and not give up.  H mm? To fight? Look I get that he hurt you, I mean Jareth made me seriously consider letting an entire world die, just so I wouldn't have to talk to him again. So yeah I get it, but what I also get is, that there is a huge cultural difference between you two, and even if he hadn't been a complete jackass you would have had to have a talk about it. Cause a normal goblin courtship lasts around forty to fifty years, and you my sweet mortal little peach just don't have that kind of time. Plus once we return to the aboveground, you're gonna have to figure out what you wanna do.” 

Lilly looked, so lost as she hid her face in her hands and growled in frustrated exasperation: ”Jesus are you kidding me Sarah.... Why the fucking hell do you have to be so goddamn right ? ... Argh.... It's.. It's just not fair..”

And no there were no way in hell that Sarah could keep the grin from her face when those words left Lilly's lips. And there was only one real answer to give: ”Yeah well that's the way it is. But hey whatever you do decide to do, I'll have your back. Now beer time.”

“Yeah beer, beer is good.”

 

* * *

The room was lit by a soft golden fey light, that had the room sparkling ever so slightly, in a way that was very reminiscent of the Labyrinth. Sitting in the huge overstuffed armchair beside the empty and cold fireplace, with a large leather-bound book floating lazily before him w as Jareth. Though to claim that he was sitting would be something of a stretch. Jareth didn't just sit. Oh no, he lounged regally with his left leg thrown carelessly over the armrest and his right stretched out in front of him, as if the chair was a throne. And not even the casual dark blue silk jersey pyjama pants and fur draped over his shoulder to cover the stump of his arm, giving the illusion that the limb was still there, could disguise that this was a king. Letting the door close behind him Didymus couldn't help but feel saddened at the way the image of the mercurial regent shattered, as Jareth flinched at the doors soft thump.

Dark circles made the slightly uncertain and scared look so much more potent as Jareth's head whipped up, and their gazes met. It was a look, that Didymus had seen before, but then it had been in his own mirror, after he had escaped from the years of horror that he had endured after the death of his clan. And the fox knew the terror and fear that caused it well. Yes Sarah had been right in her assessment, that no matter how much the once formidable king was trying to hide it, he was now a broken man, in desperate need of true friends, to help him heal.

The haunted look persisted as Jareth sat frozen like a deerlarck in moonlight, setting the tr a y on the low table, the large fox bowed formally as he stepped back.

“My liege I have brought thy evening meal, meagre as it is I hope that you will enjoy it.

The pale man nodded slightly, as he licked dry lips, before speaking in a soft apologetic voice. “ Thank you Sir Didymus, that is most kind of you but I am not truly hungry...”

“I know my liege but thou must eat to regain thy strength, in any case it is but a light meal.”

The hollowness of his kings eyes made Didymus feel like a bully, but his words were true, getting Jareth to eat was anything but easy. And Didymus understood Jareth's reluctance perfectly, because eating often made him sick, or caused him pain, as his shrunken iron burned stomach tried to accommodate even just a few mouthfuls. But hard as it may be it did not negate the need for him to eat. Magic could only sustain him it could not help him rebuild his strength, and this knowledge left Didymus with no option but to pressure the pale king.

Keeping eye contact with him, Didymus let him see that determination. And finally after a few tense seconds did Jareth nod: ”Very well I shall try, but please lord Didymus I could not possibly eat all this.... Would you join me?”

A surprised smile tweaked the corners of Didymus wide mouth as he nodded his accept ance and sat in the opposite armchair, it was a small victory, but still a victory: ”It would be my honour sire.”

The meal consisted of a handful of freshly smoked snow dancers filled with an assortment of freshly chopped herbs and onions, lain on a bed of finely sliced vegetables from their winter garden. Which was finally after three weeks producing produce which was laden with the life of the world. 

Picking at the fragrant food, Jareth sighed and spoke with his eyes downcast: ”Please  c all me Jareth,  h ere in this miracle realm I am no king. Here I am merely a man trying to find my way through the wreckage of my own mind....”

Stopping mid sentence, Jareth's eyes flicked up to gauge the expression on Didymus face as if afraid that he had somehow angered the fox knight. The very thought that the goblin king was capable of such open and raw vulnerability and hurt had the fox leaning forward and gentl y , almost fatherly gra bb ing the smaller males trembling hand: ”I will be most honoured to call you Jareth.” 

Fear shone brightly for a few tense seconds, then the bicolored eyes warmed as Jareth's rigid shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

Silence swaddled them as Jareth divided the food onto two plates, which he conjured effortlessly from two slightly dull but otherwise flawless crystals.

Sitting back in his chair Didymus spen t the time watching the awkward way Jareth moved, the way he constantly had to stop himself from reaching out with the hand that was no longer there, and how conscious he was of keeping the stump hidden beneath the fur. 

Accepting the plate with a slight nod, Didymus set in on his knees before gesturing towards the fur covered stump: ”Doth thy arm still trouble thee?  D oth thee feel that it is still there?  P erchance it itches and burns where no flesh remains? “

“Yes I still feel it, at night it burns and itches, ceasing only when I conjure an illusion of it to scratch or douse in cold snow. Did your eye do the same? “

Nodding Didymus placed his plate on the table beside his chair, before casually taking Jareth's plate and peeling the meat from the small bones.

“Verily it doth still feel as it did when it was taken. Some nights I feel as though the fork is still lodged in mine skull.”

“Huh. If I may ask, how did you lose your eye?”

It was a question, not a command, but a question softly spoken with genuine interest. It was not in anyway what Didymus had expected from the goblin king, but then this wasn't the goblin king, this was Jareth. Handing the plate back to the slightly blushing Fey, Didymus picked up his own again, and sighed darkly. This was not a tale that he relished retelling. But pain did not thrive in the light, and Jareth needed to know that it was safe to share his pain. And Didymus may not be a bloodthorn but this was a sword that he could fall on for his king. 

“I...this's a tale that I hath never shared, nor ever thought to share, but: His hands moved without thought as he picked the small bird carcasses apart, with a half sad, half wry smile on his face, as he spoke in a matter of fact tone: ”I hath just escaped the complete destruction of my clan. From the smallest newborn pup to the most venerable elder, all were slain. Their lifeless bodies rent that their skin might be harvested. Their viscera dried over opens fire pits, to be used in spells. “

Jareth's face had frozen in a mask of horror, and his food sat forgotten in his lap.

“My pup's, and their mother...”

Didymus voice hitched and tears caused his eye to glitter as he stuttered to a h a lt and stared at the crystals floating lazily in the fireplace, giving of a soft heat. Pain rolled of f him in  a  wave, and Jareth was just about to tell him that he didn’t have to proceed when Didymus drew in a deep breath and continued: ”My family, lay dead, our home burnt to the ground, and all who remained was I..... And I... to mine undying shame I fled... I sought the safety of the deep forest, but in mine hast e I had left a trail for the fey to follow. I hath found refuge by a lake when they fell upon me, wielding blades of fey steel and wicked whips. I hath no desire for life, verily I desired death, and I fell upon them with that desire in my heart. I know not how many souls I sent through the veil yonder day, I knoweth only that at the end of that fight I found myself bound, bloody, bruised and sadly very much alive. 

They took me to their queen, who impressed by my skill in battle decreed that I must remain her pet until such time as she should tire of me. I was thus stripped naked and chained hand and foot by that cruel creatures throne. Day and night I remained there bound in my own filth, degraded and debased, released only to fight for her pleasure.... I became the beast they claimed us to be, as the agony of being kept ever starving in every way, doth stripped all resemblance of culture and coherent thought from my person.... “

The food on Jareth's plate was half gone by the time, Didymus paused to eat a few morsels before they turned cold. Chewing slowly as he savoured the buttery bird meat, and banished the ghosts of hunger both physical and magical, he tried not to dwell on the pain. Because the pain was past, and only using it for something constructive could ever make it mean something. 

“I knoweth now that years hath passed as I languished in agony, but to me it was of no consequence. I merely existed for the next morsel allowed me... And then came a glorious day. The queen hath me brought forth into the light of a midsummers dawn to be present as the rulers of the realms celebrated the midsummer light. Once more I found myself chained but I cared not, for verily I hath become the mindless beast. Then a proud golden king came forth, and he was appalled by the sight of me, he didst demand that mine chains be cut and I released. But the queen refused saying that the golden king hath no power in her realm, and that she wouldst do with her prisoners what she wouldst. Then to prove her point, that vile creature took a fork into her hand and with no warning plunged it into mine eye. Ripping it clear from mine skull. Then she stepped over mine trembling body to feast as if I was not there. Nothing more was said nor done until night didst fall. As I lay wallowing in despair I didst see the golden king perform great wonders with crystals that he drew from the air, and then suddenly a crystal escaped him to roll unseen betwixt the legs of the gathered rulers, into mine grasp. None seemed to have seen and the magic pulsed so strong enticing me to take it and satiate the gnawing hunger in mine soul. And it was glorious, verily I hath never felt such strength nor power until the lady Sarah did sing forth this realm. I used the power given me to part the veil, and vanish from sight, then I crept from the feast like a dog whipped. I fled the realm, and after years of flight I came upon the bog, and there I remained in shame determined to challenge all who would s t seek to cross the bridge, until one would prove strong enough to finally end mine life. But none had the strength, not until the lady Sarah doth came forth, and gave me purpose once more....”

The mismatched eyes of his ruler were locked  o nto Didymus as recognition and reali z ation dawned, making them burn scarlet at the centre: ”That was you? That broken wretched creature was you? Well my lord you have most certainly proven yourself far more than a mere beast.”

Inclining his head, Didymus felt the skin on his face grow hot as he blushed. Something that was mercifully hidden by his thick russet fur: ”Verily mine liege thou art too generous. “

“No Didymus, I am not and you must call me Jareth. I am no longer anyone's king.”

“Nay my liege”:  Shaking his head for emphasis Didymus simply stated: ”Thou will ever be mine king, but I shall as said be honoured to count thee as a friend as well and call thee by thy given name.”

“Good.... “

Warm silence followed the quiet statement, and for a while the two men simpl y sat engrossed in their own thoughts as the crystals spun slowly. The food had lost its appeal as both men remembered past pain and hardship, and Jareth did not protest as the fox quietly collected their plates and with a simple pass of his huge hand turned them into a pitcher of steaming mulled wine and two stoneware goblets. 

Cradling the wine, Didymus seemed the melt into the chair, as he stretched his immense legs out and savoured the wine with a loud satisfied sigh. This was good, hot wine, the heat of a fire even if there were no flames, and the company of a kindred spirit. And Didymus was utterly content to let the silence continue. But Jareth had other plans, as his eyes turned haunted once more, and his voice soft with uncertainty.

“Didymus when do the fears and dreams stop? Do they ever?”

Nursing his cup, Didymus sighed and gestured to the slowly spinning crystals: “Are those here because thou feareth fire? “

Nodding faintly Jareth seemed to shrink before his very eye, as if admitting that fire terrified him, made him somehow less. Even his voice w as softer, with a note to it, that reminded Didymus of the way traumati z ed children spoke.

“ Y es... I fear it, and it is foolish, because it cannot truly hurt me, but I still feel the pain of it, I feel how it should blacken my skin until it crumbles from my bones like flaking ash. I....”

Jareth's shoulders hunched as he curled up in the chair, with a faintly unfocused look in his eyes, as he continued speaking in a flat emotionless voice, ill fitting the multitude of emotions that filed across his pale features.

“They would hang me from my dislocated arms above a cursed fire pit, forcing me to keep my eyes open and unblinking for days on end, lest a fire should spring to life beneath me and engulf me until it nearly burned my mind from me.... They would bind me to the rack, and once I had been pulled to the point where the slightest shudder would cause me to dislocate my joints they would light a fire below my back... 

 Yes I fear fire, like a babe I fear what cannot truly hurt me... how can I ever hope to be king again? How can I ever hope to save the realms or be a husband to Sarah? When I can barely stand to be in a room with so much as a candle flame. “

Tears rolled thick and heavy from Jareth's eyes, as he just sat staring at the cold fireplace. This was his king not some orphan child, nor a pup with a skinned knee,  h e should not treat him like one. Yet the pain Didymus saw wrecking the man before him, had him out of his seat and pulling the smaller trembling man into his huge arms, easily engulfing the sobbing king.

Sitting on the floor, Didymus held him like a child, as Jareth buried his face in the fur of his neck, and let his frayed emotions have free reign. It should have felt awkward to hold a man almost twice his age like this, stroking his hair and telling him that it would get better, it should have been strange. But instead it felt good to know that a man as formidable and powerful, trusted him enough to allow him to see the utter raw and broken mess that he was now. 

Slowly the sobbing thinned out until there were no other sound than the soft chime of the crystals and the laboured rasp of Jareth's breath. Tensing slightly as he pulled himself out of Didymus lap, and onto the floor the once proud monarch avoided all eye contact as he wiped at the wetness with a shame filled scowl on his face. 

“I would be in your debt if you would keep this... episode private. I.. I...”

His shoulders slumped as new tears trembled on the verge of spilling: ”Goddess dammit all!! I am stronger than this... I do not break because of memories. .. I...”

Curling in on himself again, Jareth shuddered violently and looked miserable as he fell silent again.

“Tis not weakness, tis indeed strength that allows thee to face thy pain. Jareth, there is no creature in this world or any other who couldst ever in good conscious call thee weak. The anguish that thou ha s t suffered.... Nay I say  u nto thee that it is most verily a testament to thine strength that thou doth still dare to trust. Thou art strong, thou needs only refind thy confidence... “

A fresh shudder rippled through Jareth's frail form as he obviously had to force himself to met Didymus caring gaze, with hollow pleading eyes: ”I do not feel strong. And I cannot do this alone... I n truth I do not know whether I can ever be the man I was... I do not even know I if want to be him.... I am lost Didymus, for three thousand five hundred years I have been under her sway, even now that I have regained the entire cash of my memories I cannot fully see the damage that, that vile beast of a woman has caused. She has used me.. in so many vile disgusting manners, all of them unforgivable. . But it is the lives that she had me take that has me hating her with a burning seething passion...”

“Good “: Gripping the pale man ’ s hand, Didymus  s miled as the bicolored eyes burned into him at the sudden physical contact, but the fox ignored it as he pushed on: ”Verily I say to thee use it, hold onto that seething fire, and let its flames warm thy soul. It is thy fire and it cannot hurt thee, but it shall consume that vile hag and her cruel husband. Thou must nurse it, use it! Jareth listen to me and listen well! Thou doth not have to become the man that thou was, thou canst be any man that thou wouldst be.”

Nodding slowly Jareth gnawed on the inside of his lower lip, as he considered the knights fevered words, he was right, Jareth knew that. But it was too soon, the pain too fresh, and his body still too weak. And yet the thought that he could somehow emerge from this whole again, changed, but whole, shone brightly in his battered and bruised mind. It would take time, but time he had now, as much as he needed, and....

Now he had something that he had never truly known that he needed before he had been given it.

A family. 

People who cared for him, who had fought for him, who would stay by his side no matter what happened. Shu dd ering at the enormity of the thought Jareth barely registered the heat of the goblet as Didymus pressed it into his hand, and helped him of f of the floor and back into the chair. Only when the large fox draped the fur over his trembling shoulders, did Jareth rouse himself. Sinking back into the warm fur, Jareth felt a small smile creep unto is face banishing some of the hollowness.

“Thank you lord Didymus I am in your debt... I..”

“Nay Jareth it is but the least that I could do. Tis I who are in your debt remember...”

“Then let us call ourselves even”

A huge smile burst forth on the fox's face, as he nodded and let himself sink into the opposite armchair: ”Verily I doth agree, even we are.”

“Good, now. Tell me what is the matter with Shiver I have no t seen him all day, and yesterday he looked rather sad, but would not speak to me about it.”

Refilling the half empty goblet, Didymus sighed dramatically: ”He is not well, his wound doth persist to fester and hath yet once more caused a fierce fever to grip him. But that is not what pains him most. .. He and the young lady Lilly did for some unbeknownst reason fall out, and he is most affected by this. Verily not a word hath passed between them these past three days.... I was in all truth preparing to speak to thee of this, that we might find a way to mend their broken relationship, if such it can be called.”

The haunted shadows lessened as Jareth swirled his wine with a slight smile creasing his lips: ”Well Shiver is not... experienced in the matters of the heart... of c our se I cannot speak for his missing years, but I would wager that Shiver ha s only loved once... And never physically. “

“Once sire? “: Gripping his goblet tightly Didymus leaned forward with a curious expression:  “But he doth appear to embody all that goblin kind strive to attain both in form and spirit, hath he not had the attention of the fairer sex? “

Smirking as the last shadows seemed to leave him, Jareth nodded as he sipped cautiously from his own wine, he had already pushed the limits of his stomach but the wine filled him with a warm glow that dulled the clamouring thoughts to a bearable whisper: ”Oh he has been and still is very much receiving the attention of the fairer sex. But his heart has been sealed since his first love died.. He was young only two hundred or so, and she no older. She was.... “

“Yes? “

Sadness darkened Jareth's eyes as he sighed softly: ”Her name was Lace, and she was a bloodthorn, who won her lance not long after Shiver assumed the responsibilities of knight commander, they quickly reali z ed their mutual attraction, and barely a year passed before they were officially courting, but they were young, too young for marriage, and thus theirs was a slow courtship. But they were in true love, and it gave us all great joy to see their happiness. Then some twenty years into their courtship I was called to quell a rebellion in the night realm, and as my guard they followed me there. It was a small rebellion, lead by hobgoblins it should not have taken long to quell. And in truth it did not. But when the chaos of battle died down I witnessed the son of my heart die inside...”

“ No.. “

“ Yes” : Jareth confirmed solemnly: ”Surrounded by a circle of dead rebels she lay, perfect in her dark beauty like a rose freshly shorn from its stem, and like that rose dead. “

Unshed tears of old grief glistened in Jareth's eyes as he blinked, stubbornly refusing to shed them as he continued his tale of heartache.

“Shiver was devastated, we had to hold him back, or he would have sealed himself in her tomb. For days he refused to eat or drink, he did not sleep either, he merely sat by her grave holding her blood stained cloak.”

“And by what means dids't thou rouse him back to life. “

Smiling sadly, Jareth looked at the fireplace with a dark longing as his hand rose and a single flawless crystal formed at his fingertips: ”We did not... It was a challenge of his leadership, that did so. A knight known as Gaspar challenged him for the role of Knight commander. He was a hedge knight, proud and well known for his prowess. It was Sir Garouf who delivered the challenge, I was there with Shiver when he came. Shiver simpl y nodded, got up and between two strides he was fully armoured and ready as he strode to meet the challenge.  

Letting the crystal float in the air before him, Jareth shuddered as he sent it hurtling into the softly clinging crystal, causing them to burst into flames that filled the fireplace and cast it's heat and light upon the two seated in front of it. For a few seconds the two sat in silence, then as the haunted light in Jareth eyes seemed to lessen, he picked up the tale once more.

“He did not even bother to call his mount. And I believe that deep down he desired for Gaspar to kill him. Yet, when Gaspar attacked, Shiver waited until the very last second before sidestepping and cleaving his blade through the neck of Gaspar's mount killing it on the spot. And causing Gaspar to be caught beneath the weight of his dead mount, crushing his legs, then Shiver knelt beside the fallen knight, and what words they spoke no one will ever know, as Shiver ended the conversation by running his oath blade through Gaspar’s neck, decapitating him in one swift stroke... Then he rose, and told Gaspar’s squire to take the body away and bury it with all honour. It was not just a knight who died that day, a part of Shiver did too. Not that he would let anyone see this, no he would smile and jest and be as he had been, but, I saw it in his eyes whenever her name was mentioned. “

Nodding grimly, Didymus said nothing, but it was clear that he agreed wholeheartedly with the actions of the young knight, and understood the grief.

“He is my son in all but blood, and his pain that day nearly broke my heart.. So to know that he has opened his heart again fills me with joy. Now tell me what you know of this and let us find a way to mend their stubborn hearts.”

“If we can “: The fox mumbled softly.

Early evenings silver light gave way to the darkness of night, as the fox and the king sat talking and scheming. What started with trying to iron out the knots in Shiver and Lilly's love life soon evolved into a quiet conversation between two old warrior's as they swapped tales of better days, and great battles.

 


	43. Broken Dolls...

 

The sky was awash of pastel colours, like a vast pale aurora borealis, or the inside of an enormous soap bubble. It truly was beautiful, but empty at the same time, as if they were inside a crystal and the space outside just ... blank.

And maybe it was, it was after all a new world held outside of time and the crumbling realms. Maybe it simpl y floated alone in a vast empty nothingness. Sitting in the deep armchair beside the fevered knights bed, Jareth sighed softly as he stroked Shivers sweat drenched dreads back. Two days had passed since Didymus and he had spent a night concocting a way to make the two young fools realize how much they were sabotaging themselves. And they had actually come up with a simple but effective plan of Jareth cornering Shiver, and telling him to shut up and let the girl tell him what he had done wrong. It was perfect especially after he and Sarah had had a long talk about what Lilly said had happened. Only snag, was the infection that held Shiver locked in a haze of fever fuelled nightmares. 

Wringing out a cold cloth with one hand had been a challenge, but for his foster son it was a challenge that Jareth was more than happy to conquer. Even if it made the still weak bones in his remaining hand ache and protest. 

Gentl y running the cloth over the softly moaning youths face and chest, gingerly avoiding the stained dressing still covering his left shoulder, the once proud king sighed, before using the same cloth to wipe away the tear that rolled from the goblins closed eyes as Shivers broken voice whispered pleadingly : ”Lilly ?...”

“Sssch, all is well child, it is a dream, nothing can harm you while I am here Sssch. Sleep and grow strong again... my son.”

A weak trembling of the goblins lashes had Jareth's heart skipping a few beats, as fever paled eyes crept open to show tiny slivers of iridescent green, followed by a word that had not crossed Shiver's lips since he assumed the role of Bloodthorn captain. 

“Father?.... Are you..... Truly here? “

“Yes.. I am here, you stubborn, pig headed boy “: Swallowing past the large lump in his throat, Jareth couldn't keep a warm smile from softening his face as the youth of the goblin in the bed shone through. Yes Shiver was a seasoned warrior and nearly a legend amongst the other knights. But in truth the boy was barely old enough to be called an adult. And that was heartbreakingly apparent now as his large calloused hand reached for his father's in obvious search for reassurance. 

And grasping that questing hand, Jareth could not help but marvel at how similar their hands were despite the fact that Shiver's was much larger than his own. They both had long but powerful fingers, and palms that were covered by a heavy layer of callus es , from centuries of weapons training and battles. Battles that seemed so distant and insignificant now.

Goddess but he needed his left hand now, as fresh tears trickled from the corners of Shiver ’ s eyes, making him look even younger than his years. Ruthlessly pushing back the sudden wave of self pity, Jareth smiled reassuringly down at his foster son, as Shiver tried desperately to open his eyes further, and failed miserably. 

“Sssssch son do not fight it, your body needs rest, if you are to be well once more...”

“Yes ... I... Father? “

“Yes son..”

Shiver’s sweat glistening brow furrowed when the goblin struggled to construct a sentence, within the confines of his fever muddled mind, the pale dry lips moved slowly and it took more than one attempt for him to finally force out: ”Are you.... well?”

_ Are you well? _   The question was so ridiculously out of place that Jareth couldn't hold back a stunned laughter, while he gently pried his hand from Shiver's, and carefully wiped the tears from the youths cheeks: ”Yes I am well, but you should not worry yourself, about my welfare. Not when you are the one who is so very ill.”

“Ill? “: Frowning Shiver tried to remember, and the sight of his frowning pale face reminded Jareth of the way Shiver had looked when he had first come to the Labyrinth: ”Yes... my Leg, something happened to .... my leg?”

Nodding encouragingly Jareth had to force himself to keep quiet as Shiver fought to make his mind make the connections. 

“They cut my leg.... I have... an infection. ... yes? “

Confusion deepened the frown when Shiver tried to peer past Jareth: ”Lilly?... Where.... I .... Oh I...”

“Ssch don ’ t worry yourself.. She is just fetching more snow to cool your fever with. She will be back in just a little while. You rest.”

Gently running his fingers through Shiver ’ s dreads, Jareth smiled in soft reassurance at the look  o n Shiver's face that plainly said that he didn't truly believe his fathers reassurance, but that he desperately needed too. And for a short second he seemed about to speak, but his abused body had other plans and before he could make his lips f r om anything that might qualify as a coherent sentence, his sad bright green orbs fluttered shut, and his lithe body relaxed in fevered sleep. 

And yes it had been a lie, but it was one that Jareth had every intention of making the truth. Because he would not stand by while Shiver's still innocent porcelain heart was shattered again, not when something as trifling as a misunderstanding was the cause. No it was time for him to have a conversation with the young lady. Before this idiocy was allowed further rein. 

Thus determined the goblin king laid a gentle kiss on his foster sons scalding brow before rising and leaving the room with an expression that would have had most subjects co w ering in terror. 

Finding the girl was not much of a challenge, she was as always found in the kitchen, hard at work kneading dough for what Jareth now knew was Shiver's favourite bread. Well that was at least a good sign. 

The sound of rustling cloth was the only sound that heralded his entrance into the spacious kitchen. Striding into the room Jareth pointedly ignored the slightly startled looks that both Sarah and Didymus were throwing his way as he headed straight towards the now openly gawking girl. 

There was no easing into it, and gra bb ing her wrist he used a short burst of magic to rid her of any vestiges of flour and dough as he pulled her out into the winter garden, barring the door behind them. 

Pulling her over to the softly bubbling hot spring, he finally released her wrist and gestured for her to sit on the low bench surrounding it.

“Jareth what the hell? Do I look like one of your goblins Jesus! This is so uncool... Hey you are outside of your room.  W ow that’s like huge.  H ow are you ? ...”

“Lilly enough listen! And do not speak until I have finished!”

Drawing in a deep fortifying breath, Jareth squashed the sudden burst of fear that escaped his grasp as he reali z ed that he had indeed only left his room once since coming here and that had been to cross the hallway to sit by his stricken foster son's side. Shaking his head, Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose: ”Lilly listen I need to know how you feel about Shiver, because if you care nothing for him then there is no reason for us to continue this conversation.”

To call the expression on her face stunned would be a very kind description for look she had, calling it  s hocked and outraged was far closer. And following straight on the heels of outrage came anger.

“Who in the name of hell do you think that you are?  T hat is sooo none of your bloody fucking business.... Okay and for your information what I feel or don't feel do es n't matter, cause  h e”: Jerking her thumb in the general direction of Shiver's room, Lilly indicated the bedridden knight: “Wants nothing to do with me... he made that abundantly clear when he.... No you know what fuck you, !”

Surging to her feet, Lilly jabbed a slender short nailed finger into the centre of Jareth's chest, only to instantly regret it as the proud king in front of her, simpl y smirked at her outburst and leaned against the low wall about to cross his arms until he remembered that he no longer had two full arms to cross. the movement was subtle and in her anger Lilly nearly missed it, nearly. And that subtle movement was all that was needed to snap Lilly out of her anger and let her remember that the man in front of her was still healing from more than just physical wounds. Holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender Lilly felt the anger fizzle out: ”Fine yes yeah I'm hurt okay.. Look I really care about him, cause...”

Her shoulders sagged as she glanced up at the now slightly hunched over king, taking in how his was clutching the chest of his full dark blue velvet dressing gown, pulling it tight around him like a shield.

“He gets me, he... Oh Hell, I miss our talks and the way he makes me laugh... shit I even miss the way he scares the crap out of me when he sneaks up on me out here.... Look you have to help me.. What did I do wrong? I mean, sure I look like a flat chested train wreck of the ugly train, but... that never seemed to bother him. Okay he wasn't, you know grinding against me all the other times, but still he knew what I look like. So yeah it... it just really fucking hurt.”

Nodding as he forced himself to straighten, Jareth cast a quick glance up towards the door they had entered and was not at all surprised to see Sarah and Didymus pressed against the small window at it's centre. It looked rather funny with both their faces smushed against the glass and Sarah frantically trying to keep Didymus mane out of her eyes. Snickering softly he let himself drop to sit besides Lilly as he blacked the windows facing into the garden out with a casual wave.

“Believe me Lilly when I tell you that you did nothing wrong... And no you are not ugly, contrary to what you yourself might believe, you have an ethereal beauty that no goblin can resist, and your eyes. .. why no boy has yet sung you a sonata praising your eyes will baffle me to my death, and it makes me utterly certain that all human males are both blind and dumb. So in short No you are not flat chested nor ugly. But you must understand that Goblins are not as the vapid hormone driven creatures that pass for men in your species. And the knights least of all. They are a different breed, many would even say difficult at the very least. Listen Lilly what did Sarah tell you? Did she tell you why they hold all carnal passions in such tight reign?” 

Nodding sheepishly Lilly stared down at her feet as she mumbled: ”Yeah, she did..”

“And what does that mean to you?  D o you understand that he did what he did because he cares, because he holds you in the utmost esteem.”: She might claim to understand, but Jareth had to  be certain.

“Yeah I get that..”

It took more effort than Jareth would like to admit to let go of the dressing gown and take Lilly's hand. 

“I reali z e that you have no reason to trust me, but nonetheless I will ask it of you. Go to him, sit with him as you first did, hold his hand and sooth e his nightmares, for many of them are him punishing himself for his foolish behaviour towards you. He needs you now, and once the fever passes and he is strong once more you will both see that what happened that night matters so infinitely little. Now.”

Standing he gestured towards the door with his now blood stained stump, before he could stop himself. Shame and pain darkened his expression as he let the arm fall heavily to his side, hiding it in the folds of his robe. 

Gently squeezing his hand, as she stood, Lilly bumped his shoulder with her forehead: ”Hey it's not so bad, at least getting a prosthesis won’t be so hard, and once you get use to it, you won’t...”

“Will not what? “: Rounding on her his voice dropped becoming low and strangely dangerous, his eyes narrowing into dark slits, showing only the slightest hint of gold and azure, and his grip on her wrist became tight to the point of bruising: ”Will I no longer remember that I am a cripple, unable to even comb my own hair?. Or do you somehow believe that I can simpl y regrow that which was taken? Well I cannot, no one can. Not even the earth mother herself could ever restore me to full manhood. And if I am no longer a man how can I be a king ? .... How can I be a husband ? ... So you must excuse me for doubting .. I.... no .. No.. No. “

Releasing her wrist suddenly, Jareth shied back looking hunched and deflated and seemingly shrinking in on himself as he all but fell to the bench, frantically murmuring as he rubbed his face: ” I am sorry forgive me please.... forgive me.. I did not mean to presume. .. I... forgive me... I. “

“Jareth ? God Jareth, no don't I'm not mad,  c ome here. Jesus Jareth, you didn't do anything wrong, okay. And I am not mad at you. Okay...I.”

Reaching out Lilly hesitated only for a second before sitting back down and scooting up to Jareth, wrapping her slender arms around his tense hunched over shoulders. Shoulders that were shaking uncontrollably as he strove to hide his shame filled tears and mumbled words from her. But Lilly wouldn't let him, holding on stubbornly she stroked his hair, and offered him her silent accept ance and support. .

It took a while, it actually took more than just a while, before Jareth finally stopped shivering and just sat half slumped with his head resting awkwardly on her shoulder and his limp hand in his lap. Licking his lips, Jareth heaved a deep shu dd ering sigh yet made no other attempts to move. 

“So are you feeling better? “

The sound that escaped him was caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob as he slowly and painfully shook his head. His voice quiet and raw in it's pain as he finally spoke: ”Better? No I do not feel better, I feel wrung out and torn apart like worn cloth washed once too many. I ... I feel... Lost and shattered, as if all the parts that once comprised me have been scattered by the four winds.... I fear speaking too loudly, afraid as I am of making you angry. .. And yet I yearn to scream my anger to the wind.... And... I hear my ... I hear Titania's cruel words whispering through my mind like a thief through shadows. .. I fear... I fear that I may never be whole again... yet I must... So much depends on me, so many souls... I .... No I am not feeling better.”

“Look Jareth, I know this is gonna sound dumb, but don’t be so hard on yourself, so what if the Fey won ’ t follow a king who is not physically perfect, so what. It's not them you have to rule is it?  A nd I'm guessing that the goblins care  a  fuck all about any missing bits and pieces. And I know that Sarah couldn't give less of a royal fuck, none of us do. And that voice you hear whispering... Well you can just tell it to go fuck off cause I may not know you very well,  but I sure as hell think that you are awesome. You survived you own mom trying to kill you, before you were born, and you cheated Death!  H ow fucking cool is that? And yeah the Labyrinth and war might still be waiting back home, where time actually matters, but here in this little bubble we can just relax and let everything hang out. So let's just enjoy this gift that Sarah has given us okay, and fyi She couldn't have done it if you hadn't given her, her memories back. Which I personally think, makes you a damm cool ” 

It was not like Lilly had expected him to jump up and declare that she was eternally right or anything, but the faint nod and quietly mumbled agreement was somewhat underwhelming. But hey he was fucked up beyond all recognition, and that was as good as it was gonna get. Thus accepting his less than overwhelmed response, she just sat quietly and let him lean against her, as he slowly regained his frayed control. 

 

* * *

 

Darkness shrouded the world outside of the wide window, and for the first night since they had come here the sky was unobstructed by clouds, allowing Lilly a clear view of it's breathtaking splendour. Bright colours flowed in wide waves across the sky vault in an enormous display of aurora borealis, casting haunting shadows that moved and danced as if they possessed a will of their own. It was beautiful, and mesmeri z ing. Yet her eyes were constantly drawn to the pale sweat beaded goblin who's cold damp hand she clung to. 

Thick blankets filled with the finest teal and orange down that she had ever seen, covered him from his toes to his trembling chin, leaving only his head and the hand that she was holding visible. Gentl y rubbing her thumb across the back of his scarred hand, Lilly quickly wiped treacherous tears from her eyes before they could spill, because the last thing she wanted him to see if he woke up was her tears.

The smell of diseased flesh lay heavy over the room, in a nearly stifling fog, as Lilly gentl y rested her free hand on his cold slightly frowning brow. The now open boils wept a steady stream of thick black pus and bright yellow slime, both according to Didymus a clear sign that the four tiny slivers of gleaming fey steel that they had found embedded in the very bone of his thigh was the cause. And that was more than just bad, it was a catastrophe. Because fey steel, acted on goblins much like cold wrought iron did on the fey, only worse. And if the minute shards had been allowed to fester much longer, they would almost certainly have cost him his leg if not his life. 

But thank god that it had not come to that. 

A broken shuddering sigh escaped his pale lips as his impossible long lashes trembled, and pulled Lilly from her dark thoughts, just as his fever bright eyes opened to stare blindly up at the ceiling. Joy filled her and spilled over into her voice.

“Shiver? You with me?”

Confusion filled his eyes with a painful lack of speed as he turned slowly towards her, with a slight dazed expression. 

“Lilly? Lilly..”: The confusion vanished, as he focused on her, only to be replaced with a hopeless fear that ripped Lilly's heart into pieces as she realized that that fear stemmed from his conviction that he had lost her. His icy hand closed on hers with a frightening absence of strength, and a soft pleading whisper had her breath hitching in her chest: ”Please don't be a.....dream.”

“I'm not, I'm here, and I'm not leaving again, unless of course... You want me to. “

The weak grip turned tight, and became possessive as his large hand utterly engulfed hers and his pale eyes burned into hers holding her captive with his fierce desperation. 

“No... Stay... Please... If you... can ever forgive. ... my...”

“ H ush” : Cutting him off with a gentle finger on his lips, Lilly smiled: ”That is serious nonsense right there, you didn't do anything wrong! True you could have handled it better, but I get why you did what you did, and... I appreciate that you did it out of respect...”

His frown deepened as he tried to understand her word, and failing to grasp much more than that she was staying. But that was enough, as a heavy veil of fatigue wrapped around him stealing the focus away, leaving him to gaze longingly into her silver and sky starburst eyes as he slowly drifted into sleep. 

His grip loosened, yet didn't release her, but Lilly couldn't care less as she gentl y resumed stroking his hair while he slept, a soft silly and utterly inappropriate smile creasing her lips. Sarah and Jareth had been right, he did care. And yes eventually they would have to have a long talk about what their options were, if there even were any. But for right now, they were here together, and nothing could change that.

 

* * *

 

_ There was light and soft shadows as he raced headlong through the thick growth of ancient trees. He had to find her, he had to before the veil ate everything, and all turned into a pit of darkness and Titania found them. He had to or he would lose her like he had lost Lace. Frost covered the ground and everything around him in a pale white, that crunched as he wove through the trees. Only they were not trees, but false alarms and they were screaming at him, their deep gravelly voices reverberating around him. _

_ “You are too late she will not survive. “ _

_ “ Her demise is on your head. .” _

_ “ Run, run but it will still lead to your utter destruction. ..” _

_ “ Failed, you have failed her...” _

_ “No “: he screamed : “No I will reach her, I will not fail her. “ _

_ He had to, because if he didn't... No  _

_ Terror and fear constricted his throat stealing his breath away making his chest feel heavy and hot. Breath, he needed to breathe, but he couldn't. Blood filled his mouth, spilling from his lips in torrents and flowing around him in a deep river.  _

_ A river that swelled and swallowed all on it's way, and swept him off his feet. The current pulled him down filling his armour with scalding pewter green heart blood and howling voices that screamed his name again and again as his entire body shook. _

_ Batting desperately at the claws that gripped his shoulders Shiver fought with a single minded focus. He had to find her because the shadows that coalesced around him was going to kill her if he didn't.   _

_ “ Lilly.” _

_ The name tore away from him like a supplication, a prayer, a plea to some uncaring deity not to rip her away from him, not to shatter his heart again. But there was no answer as he hurtled through the cloyingly hot darkness towards the fiery pit of flames that opened beneath him with a screeching roar. _

_ He was on a field of war, surrounded by warriors. Armoured bodies clashing in a cacophony of screams and pleas. Death and terror swirled in an ancient dance that he knew too well.  _

_ His hands reached for his weapons expecting to find steel but gripping nothing but air. The sudden reali _ _ z _ _ ation that he was unarmed, causing him to glance down and see that he was unarmoured as well, dressed as he was in nothing but dark trousers and boots. Blood welled from the tear in his shoulder and soaked through the leg of his trousers as the swirling struggling shadows began to merge, revealing the forest clearing where he and Lilly had first hunted together. And in that clearing he saw her stand frozen. Pale face serene and raised to the sky as the gentle breeze stirred her long pastel silk gown and unbound hair. Bushing through the thick undergrowth, he fought to reach her as an enormous shadow rose behind her flashing teeth and claws of flames and steel. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Shiver struggled with all his might but the branches had foot long thorns that pierced him, and he could not reach her as the shadow became the white blade... _

_ “No”: he screamed: ”No Lilly....” _

_ The scene burst as the gleaming blade of the enormous grinning orc erupted from Lilly chest in a shower ebony red summer moths. Red covered her face as she turned dead eyes to him and whispered: ”You cannot stop this, you cannot save me.... Yr wyf ond yn farwol.....” _

_ (I am but mortal.) _

The words carved a screaming bloody maw in his heart but before he could do anything, the dream shattered into a cloud of screaming faces. 

Screaming in an echo of the dream, he vaulted upright, gripping the sheets with desperate strength, he panted for breath as Lilly’s soft hands cradled his face.

“Shiver, Shiver look at me it was a dream, you are safe here, you’re safe. Shiver look at me.”

His eyes blinked slowly as his fever dulled mind struggled to catch up with reality. Lilly, Lilly sat beside him on the bed looking bleary eyed and exhausted as she leaned over him, and tried to catch his attention. Puffy dark circles surrounded her red veined eyes as she stroked his dreads back with a gentle hand.

“Hey there you are, It was just a bad dream, nothing more, just a dream. “

His thoughts flittered to and from like splendour moths as he tried to focus on her eyes and words. Just a dream she said, just a dream, letting those soothing words cover his reeling mind like a balm, Shiver licked dry scabby lips and groaned: ”I saw you... I saw you die.... Lilly... never... never come between me and the white blade... please...promise me.”

“White blade? Shiver you aren't making a hell of lot of sense right now. But sure I'll stay away from any white blades okay. Whatever they are any ways. .. “

Relief flooded through him, washing the lingering terror of the nightmare away. Reaching out he gentl y stroked her smooth cheek, stroking away the dry tear trails with his thumb. Her skin was so soft, like the skin of a freshly picked peach, only far warmer as she smiled.

“Thank you... Lilly... I... I...”

“Sssch, no more nonsense now, close your eyes and sleep Shiver,  c ause I need to change the dressing and I don’t want you awake for that, so.”

Holding a cool glass against his scalding lips, Lilly smiled soothingly as she watched him drink it all down in just a few quick swallows, before letting her tuck the thick blankets tightly around him.

Sleep came easily, as the potion began to work, relaxing him, and stealing the burn of the wounds away, replacing it with numbness. 

Sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, Lilly felt saddened, as she soothed his hair back and watched the last vestiges of his worried frown vanish. It had just been a nightmare, nothing more. Only it was the same nightmare that he had had every night for the last five nights, and each night he had woken up just like now scared witless, screaming and begging her not to go between him and this mysterious white blade. Sure it was easy enough to lie and promise not to do it. But Lilly was beginning to get a foreboding feeling that it wouldn't be up to her. 

Swallowing back her rising sense of dread, Lilly forced herself to release his now relaxed hand and go get the basket of clean bandages and ointments that cooled the inflamed flesh, and were, according to both Didymus and Jareth, just what Shiver needed.

Her hands moved on their own accord as she undid the dressing, cleaned the accumulated gunk away, and redressed the once again gaping wound. Somehow the thought of dying didn't scare her, not on it's own anyway. She was only human and being human meant being mortal. But leaving Shiver to live with the pain of her death. Now that scared her.

Smoothing down the ends of the bandage, Lilly sighed and simple sat quietly for a moment, just watching his sweat glistening chest rise and fall slowly. It just wasn't fair, here they were divided by not just culture, but bloody species! And god damn worlds. It just wasn't fair, but that was the way it was. Lilly knew that and she also knew that no matter what came she would not give in without a fight. If there was a way for Sarah to cheat death and live ever after in happiness with her king, well then there had to be a way for Lilly to do the same the with her knight. All she needed to do was find it.

 


	44. A Gift from the Heart

 

Pale silvery light from the moonless sky filled the silent room, making the already pale king even more ethereal as he sat in the deep window, staring not at the mesmerizing display of light that had the snowy vista alive with soft shadows, but at the raw stump that rested in his lap. Blood caked the edges of the burnt looking skin and on the flesh straining to cover the smooth edges of the sawed off bones. 

His long fingers moved over the stump, and for a second it was covered in shimmering dust that slowly coalesced into the porcelain ghost of a hand. 

Slowly uncurling the long glittering digits, he sighed heavily. Goddess above how he missed feeling whole, and strong. And not like the pathetic cripple that he now was. He longed to let the magic swirl around him and give him wings to fly through the sky with, bathing in the glory of the light that turned everything into silver. But he could not, because no amount of shimmering illusions could restore flesh that had been scorched by cold iron, and no bird fly without wings. 

Letting the magic dissipate Jareth watched quietly as the pristine skin cracked and split like a doll smashed on the stone floor. It was just a illusion and yet he still felt every crack like a bleeding wound, as the limb withered and faded into nothing leaving behind a man with hollow eyes and scarred skin.

 

* * *

 

The light from the ever churning night sky made his skin look like alabaster, with only the heavy black markings around his haunted eyes ruined the image of a fairytale prince, and revealed the pain he tried so desperately to hide from them all. It felt wrong to stand in the sheltering darkness and watch him be so unguarded, yet she needed the insight, because his damn pride kept him from truly confiding in anyone. But to see him like this, alone and letting his pain have free reign, it told Lilly more than any guarded conversation ever could. It confirmed that no matter what he claimed, that he had not accepted that he had lost an arm. True he was happy that he was alive but the loss was still a raw wound. 

Sighing as she moved silently from her unseen position in the hallway, and into the sky lit kitchen, Lilly quietly filled the stone pitcher with water from the ice chilled cold box that served as their fridge. But her thoughts were still captured by the sight of Jareth's pain as the illusionary hand had cracked and crumbled to the ground. Sucking in her lower lip, Lilly gnawed it as she considered her possibilities. There was so few, the arm was gone, that she couldn't change. But there had to be something that she could do too. Something that could help the broken king heal or at least accept what he was now. Because to see him like that in his magnificent brokenness left her thinking of sad broken dolls on a mantelpiece. Beautiful, but too fragile to be played with, condemned to merely watch as life and time passed them by.

Wiping away a stray tear Lilly cradled the pitcher as she returned to the room that she had now shared with Shiver for the last five days. The pain that she had just witnessed, weighing heavily on her heart. Things were finally beginning to look up, Shiver was out of the woods, with the fever breaking that very morning, and he had been so happy that she had sat with him as he woke up from the fever fuelled nightmare, that he had, god bless him, actually cried like a baby as he had clung to her. It had been sweet if a little disturbing. But bottom line was that they were good, and that they had each other and maybe they didn't have forever, but they had right now and that was all Lilly needed. 

Everything seemed good, only cloud on the horizon was the tortured look in Jareth's pale eyes as he drifted around the lodge like the echo of a ghost.

Closing the door behind her, Lilly couldn't keep a bright smile from her face as she met Shivers tired gaze. Dark green dusted across his eyes, making him look bruised as it stood out against the pale ash green of his skin, and yet the look in his eyes as he watched her approach the had him light up, and a weak but sincere smile brightening his face.

“ I feared that you would not return.... I thought... that you... might want a night in your own bed....”

His voice was rough with sleep and most likely thirst as he tried to make light of the very real fear that lingered in his eyes, even as he smiled at her. Setting the pitcher on the bedside table, Lilly's smile softened as she poured a glass and sitting down facing him, she handed it to him, watching as he drank deeply: ”Hell no! I'm not leaving you alone before that leg of yours stops leaking pus and icky stuff, and once that happens well....”

Leaning in she gently took the glass from him enjoying the nervous widening of his already large eyes as she moved in and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and chaste, and left them both quietly panting as she finally released his lips.

“I'm not sure I will want to give up my place here... I mean you might do something stupid, and hurt yourself again if I'm not here to keep an eye on you... But right now, good sir knight we will lay back down and sleep, because tomorrow I have much to do.”

Nodding quietly he let her help him lay down on his back and pull the thick covers up around them, before she snuggled up against his left side with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist while he held her equally tight. Lying like this felt better and more right than anything she had ever felt since George had died, and letting herself melt into this freely offered warmth, Lilly tried to join Shiver in sleep.

But of course sleep would not come, as the image of Jareth sitting in the window kept invading her mind, along with the first half conscious parts of a plan. What Jareth needed was a prosthesis, something that would allow him to at least hold a cup, or a crystal, and give the appearance that he still had two hands... 

Ideas began to circle like hungry sharks, driving Lilly from the warm bed to the large writing desk in front of the far window. Pulling out a pencil and a sheet of thick creamy paper, Lilly leaned over the desktop with her right hand hovering over the paper, and the left buried deep in her hair, tugging on the roots of a lock as she gnawed her lips.

It would have to be articulated, and maybe she could make some kind of harness that would allow him to open and close it when he moved his shoulder. Yeah that sounded good. Maybe Shiver could do some magic on it and make it look like Jareth's own hand... Or maybe...

The pencil flew across the sheet almost on its own accord, sketching out joints and attachments. It would have to be a snug fit of course and if she could let the sleeve attaching it have thin wires that would activate springs that would allow him to open and close it. Yeah that would work, and maybe she could come up with some way of letting him adjust the grip of it, so that he could use a shield....

 

* * *

 

Dawns golden orange light spilled over the lodge, replacing the silvery light that had filled the night and lit the pile of more or less practical options for a prosthesis. And finally the golden light washed over the softly snoring girl who had fallen asleep mid sketch, setting her unbound hair alight with tones of gold, and giving her skin a warm cream glow. Limping slowly across the warm floor, Shiver smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping girl. Even now with her face plastered to the last sketch that she had been working on, with her own drool no less, she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And to see that she had been passionate enough about something to actually work herself to sleep instantly banished his initial irritation at waking up alone.

Leaning on the desk, to take the weight off of his leg, Shiver took great care in not waking her as he slid a sheet out from under her, curious to see what had filled her with enough zeal to have kept her from their bed. 

Letting the fall of dawn light illuminate her work, Shiver nodded in impressed approval of what he saw. The image was of an artificial arm, bisected down the middle to show the inner workings of the very ambitious design. At first sight it looked more like an anatomy illustration than a design, and only when Shiver had read the tiny meticulously scribbled notes had he realized what it was that he was seeing. 

And it was ambitious. The wrist would be able to bend and twist, powered by thick coils of miniscule springs that would provide the strength of the artificial muscles, and the metal bones would be controlled by braided strands of leather, imitating the pull of tendons, it was all very impressing. But the hand though was a wonder of engineering. 

Thin bones wrought from some kind of metal made up the anatomically perfect skeleton,  and fine rods ran alongside them allowing the fingers to move as the rods were activated by tiny levers hidden inside the palm, and controlled by thin leather tendons. She had even found a way to allow the claws to slide out. All it needed would have been thin veins and then it would have been close to a real arm like the one they had been forced to amputate. It truly was impressive. Impossible but impressive. 

Just like her he mused as he softly but firmly, shook her shoulder, calling her name: ”Lilly, hey sleepy head wake up, you need to come to bed. You can not sleep like that, you will just ruin your back. Lilly.”

“No.. I don’t wanna go fishing.... let the stork's have them.. I don't. .. Shiver?”

Blinking slowly, Lilly yawned mightily as she mumbled softly: ”What are you doing here? I thought that you were up climbing trees?  I thought you were...”

“Well “: He smiled as she easily followed his gentle prodding and allowed him to get her to her feet, before stumbling sleepily to their bed: ”I thought that you might be tired and want to sleep for a few hours, you have been hard at work, and will need your strength later.”

Her brow furrowed in the most adorably confused way as she sat heavily on the plush mattress: ”Work? Ooh right... the plans... Yeah, I need your help? We need to magic it so it.... works like a real arm and.. Oh this is a soft pillow... I just ...”

Curling into the pillow, Lilly yawned as her barely open eyes fell shut and her entire body seemed to melt into the mattress even as her hand reached out towards his side of the bed clearly seeking him while sleep dragged her under.

Gripping the duvet with hands that trembled with exertion, Shiver quickly covered her. 

Pain began to rear its ugly saw toothed head as Shiver slowly limped around the bed, and all but fell into the now cool sheets, with an exhausted groan. Even a walk as short as that was enough to leave him winded and dizzy, and by the gods he hated being this weak, but it was his own fault, and there was no way around it. Resting back into the plump pillows, with a resigned sigh, Shiver shuddered as his temperature spiked sharply, as if his body tried to remind him of how immensely stupid he had acted these past weeks. If only he had swallowed his thrice dammed pride and told them about the constant burning that he, truth be told had known what it meant. It was after all not the first time that he had been wounded with fey steel. Then the gaping gash that now hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before, and would most likely have been nothing but a unpleasant memory, hidden by a new scar. But no his dammed pride had suffered too much from seeing Didymus, the only warrior to best him in single combat since he had won his spurs, walk away from pitched battle with not so much as a bloody bruise, while he, the captain of the BloodThorn's, had nearly been killed. So to admit that he was weaker than that overgrown lapdog, had simply been far too humiliating to even contemplate.  

And then to do so in the presence of a beautiful woman..

Turning on his side, Shiver smiled as her questing fingers finally found their goal and  interlaced with his, her sleeping expression softening with a content curl of her lips. It was not the most comfortable way to lie, but for her, he would have slept on his head on the floor. Because she truly was beautiful. Not just physically, no her soul was what called to him, her gentle caring, and passionate temper that was endearing and utterly terrifying all at once.

How could he have let her see his weakness? When that bloody fox seemed so strong. 

Chuckling at his own idiocy, Shiver feasted his eyes on her sleeping face, loving the soft content smile that curled her lips as she mumbled unintelligible words in her dream.

How could he have been so blind.

Because she had seen, and she had still come to his aide when he needed it the most. In his hour of need she had been there, and even when he had acted in the most despicable way, nearly ravaging her, she had still not cast him aside. No instead she had forgiven him, and was now sweetly sleeping beside him, a slender hand clutching his.

Goddess above, he had been such a complete and utter idiot. But luckily Lilly did not care. No she forgave and pushed on just as she had with Jareth. She truly was a remarkable woman. Who other than she would stay up most of the night to work on a prosthetic limb for the man who had nearly strangled her, and who had been so viciously cruel to her that she had broken down in tears more than once. Pulling the duvet further up around them both, he smiled and shivered slightly as she slid closer and still holding his hand, snuggled into his side and rested her head on his left shoulder with a soft sound of mumbled contentment. Now that he had realized just how unique the slip of a woman in his arms was, he would be a fool to ever let her go.

 

* * *

 

“Listen I get it Didymus it's not easy, but that's not the point! “

Stabbing her finger into the paper Lilly tried again to explain her design: ”This.. right here is where the prosthesis will be attached, okay if I can get this part here calibrated correctly then this will trigger a closing motion of these two fingers.. Okay?”

The huge fox frowned as he picked up the highly detailed schematic, turning it this way and that, clearly doing his very best to follow her train of thought. But apparently, 1993 era bio mechanics was too complicated for a two thousand year old fox knight to grasp.

Heaving a deep sigh, Lilly snatched the large paper from the fox, and smoothed it across the rough work table. The shed in the far end of the winter garden really wasn't ideal for the delicate work that Lilly was preparing to do but it was the only place that offered just a little privacy from Sarah and Jareth. 

Not only that, but the shed came handily equipped with a small forge and a wide variety of tools, from tiny pliers and files to four different anvils.

Pointing to the delicate levers once more, Lilly asked tiredly: ”So do you think that you could help me find the materials that I need? “

Shrugging the knight looked unsure as he said: ”Verily I shall try though I feareth that the amount of metal thou require, doth supersede mine paltry skills of mining...”

“Yeah well, any little bit will help. But what I really need most are the bone, leather and wooden bits. And those shouldn't be so tough to get. “

Nodding Didymus paused looking suddenly thoughtful, then he blurted out: ”The metal thou needs, couldst this be a fey steel? Couldst thou use say a blade to craft the parts thou require ? “

Biting her lip, Lilly stared off into the distance, as she considered the possibility.

Yes a blade would be good, but the steel was tempered and she didn't know how to untemper, if that was even a real word, something like that. Hell she wasn't even sure how she was gonna make all those tiny and precise parts that her design called for. All she really knew was that she needed them.

“Shit, I have no idea how to do this. . maybe it's a stupid idea... If this isn't done right, then it's better if I don't do it at all...”

Swiping the papers off of the table, she turned abruptly and hugged herself as she stalked to the window overlooking the dimly lit, hot spring heated garden. The shed was directly opposite the lodge kitchen, from where golden light spilled out, illuminated the solitary figure who went about his task without realizing that he was being observed.

Jareth moved around with slow hesitant movements as he filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. He looked sad, and shameful as he constantly adjusted the empty sleeve of his robe. Checking and rechecking that the loose cloth effectively hid the fact that his arm was tightly bound to his chest. 

It only took a few minutes before steam poured from the kettles nozzle, showing that the water had started to boil. Letting go of his sleeve Jareth began making tea with an almost ritualistic attention to detail. First he took the kettle from the stove, placing it on the heavy stone slate that protected the countertop, with the nozzle pointing perfectly straightforward. Leaving the kettle, he lifted the stoneware jar containing his and Sarah’s favourite blend. His face darkening with anger as the tightly sealed jar refused his attempts at opening it. 

Watching silently, Lilly saw how Jareth smashed the jar into tiny pieces with a look of frustrated fury on his pale face. 

His long platinum blond hair falling in heavy strands around his face as tears fell and was swallowed up by the cloth of his robe when he crumbled over the table top, his face a contorted mask of sorrow, anger and pain as he buried it in the cloth of his sleeve. 

Pressing her forehead against the cool glass pane, Lilly cursed vehemently. 

“Oh hell fucking damn it all. This sucks ass so bad ! How in the ever loving fuck did I ever get myself involved in this utter pile of epic shit! It doesn’t matter what the fuck I do!!! It’s just never enough ! How the fuck am I suppose to fix that ?”

Slamming her fist into the hard unyielding wooden wall, Lilly growled as tears of pain and frustration rolled freely down her cheeks. They had to find a way to fix him, and to do that they had to find a way that would restore the broken kings physical independence. Huge warm arms pulled her back and cradled her against his wide and heavily muscled chest. His large paw-hands rubbing her back as his voice rumbled through the thick leather of his crimson vest.

“Fear not young lady we shall find a way to restore our king, remember time holds no sway here...”

Pulling slightly back Lilly nodded as she wiped her nose with the edge of her billowing sleeve in the most unladylike way: ”Sure for you that might be great, but what about the damage that his mind has suffered? What if time is the last thing he needs? Because you have seen him as well as I have, every little thing that he can’t do eats away at him, and soon there won't be anything left to rebuild on…”

Nodding thoughtfully the fox obviously considered her words before saying: ”Verily thou doth speakest the truth. Time may not be as inconsequential as we doth wish. Perchance thou should look for assistance beyond the place thou first imagined..”

Her frown deepened as she stepped back further and looked up in confusion, obviously trying to glean the meaning from Didymus words, and coming up short. 

“So what? You want me to ask Sarah to help? “

“No” :  Turning his back on her, Didymus snatched the sketch up and brought it into the bright sunlight: ”No I doth mean that thou might ask Shiver to assist thee in fabricating these most elaborate designs...”

“What he knows metal fabrication?  “

Nodding solemnly, Didymus pushed on: ”Verily he is as a knight, skilled in the intricate arts of creating most weapons. In fact no knight may wield a weapon that he hath not himself wrought ... This design is not so very different than say the trigger of a hand crossbow, nor the springs more delicate than the ones used to trigger a wrist blade. “

Her frown changed almost instantly into a look of curiosity: ”Wait has he made that bow of his ? “

Nodding his ascent the knight said: ”Verily, it wouldst not answer his summons had he not.”

“So, the smaller bow he pulled out of thin air for me? “

Nodding, Didymus smiled obviously pleased that Lilly had understood the concept of weapons summoning: ”Verily he must have, or it wouldst not have been possible to call it to his hand.”

“But it's so small it fits my hand perfectly, it's like it was made for me... or another... girl.”

Nailing Didymus with unreadable expression Lilly asked: ”Has Shiver had a girlfriend before.?”

The silence of the large fox spoke volumes as he tried to gauge where Lilly was going with this new line of questioning, because it was painfully obvious that this conversation was very close to her heart.

The moment stretched on in silence, until Didymus finally nodded and offered a vague: ”He hast courted before.... But verily these are matters best discussed with Shiver..”

There he had said it, without going into details. Only he had not accounted for the cultural gap, and there was no way that Lilly would let a titbit such as that slide so easily. 

“And court is just another way of saying dating right, so he dated before. Look Didymus that's not really a biggie, I've dated before too, granted not long or seriously, but that was not for lack of desire on my part. And he's like what six hundred years, it would be like super weird if he hadn't dated before... But..”

Pausing, she sighed heavily as she looked up at Didymus with a strange mix of emotions in her glorious silver and aquamarine eyes. Because yes she wanted to know what had happened. She might not know much, about goblin culture, but she did know that it was not commonplace to date a bunch of people before settling down. And if Shiver had liked her enough to make a crossbow that beautiful and powerful for her, then this mystery woman must have been very special, leaving Lilly to wonder what had happened to her. 

“So what happened to her? Why aren't they like doing the whole happily ever after thing? I thought that they like.... mated for life, or something. “

“She died,... That's what happened, and a part of me died with her that day. .. A part that I had thought dead until I saw your glorious eyes.”

The words were softly spoken in a voice that sent shivers down Lilly's back as she spun to face it's tall, pale and sweat beaded owner. Shiver stood leaning against the sheds rough hewn door frame, looking ready to drop as he gave her a weak sorrow filled smile and gestured with the staff that she had cut for him on their ill fated hunt: ”And no we do not "mate for life" we marry. But that was not be our fate, her name was Lace, and she died fulfilling her duty. It was a good death, a clean death but ... “

Falling silent, he looked at them with haunted eyes as he pushed away from the doorframe and hobbled further into the room using the staff to keep the weight off his wounded limb.: ”That is in the past”. 

Panting lightly, Shiver stopped by the table, dropping the staff as he gripped the edge of the table, looking for the world like he was about to pass out. Rushing to his side Lilly had her arms around him, holding him vertical: ”Jesus Fucking Christ! Again with the hero act? Didn't you learn jack shit from having your leg sliced open again. Really Shiver, you are such an idiot! “

Shuddering as he straightened, Shiver gave her a wry washed out smile, before speaking in a deceptively sweet voice: ”Oh but I have learned my sweet, but a man still needs to eat, thus when you decided to hide out here, I had no choice but to stagger out to... find you...”

“Hungry? Oh jesus you walking stomach!  You just had lunch!” 

His eyebrow rose in a sharp sardonic arch as she cupped his face with a cold hand: ”Oh but my sweet passionate girl that was some five hours past, the day is waning and night draws near.”

Her jaw dropped as she gaped at him, suddenly realizing that the shed was indeed only lit by the soft fey light that basically illuminated the entire lodge, and that only the gently flickering light of the swirling sky lent its starlit glow to the plants in the winter garden. Obviously the day had gotten completely away from her.

“Oh god damnit crap.. I'm so sorry, I'll get right on that..I'll. .”

His lips curled into a quiet smile, as he bent and gently stopped her rambling with a chaste kiss that left her breathing hard and her head swimming. Resting his chin on top of her head, Shiver sighed happily: ”No hurry, love... No hurry. I am far too dizzy to go back just yet... But these sketches, tell me about them, show me what pulled you from... bed last night.”  

The last few words had Shiver looking like a big shy school boy as he blushed and struggled to find the right words. Smiling coyly Lilly nodded and finally tore her eyes from his to focus on the scattered plans. 

“Alright,  I was thinking that I might be able to make a prosthesis which can open and close its hand, when he rolls his shoulder... Look like this.”

Pointing to the anatomical sketch that she based her design on, Lilly indicated how the small levers were to react on the minute movements of the muscles, and judging by his expression Shiver was following her train of thought as he nodded and looked deep in thought. But that assumption only served to tell Lilly never to trust that she knew what was going on in that twisting mind of his. Because the next words out of his mouth sort of changed everything. 

“Yeah I see what you are attempting to do, but why do we not simply replace what was taken? .... If you remove this upper part and imitate a vascular system, then we could merely graft it onto his flesh... Provided of course that we can find materials that are able to bond with flesh.”

“What? Okay you need to go back to bed cause are not making sense, really Shiver that can't be done. Look the arm is..”

“Nay my Lady thou are mistaken, I hath seen the Gnomes craft items of a similar design, but I thought that it could not be done for those of fey blood? I doth believed that the magic and metal couldst not coexist. “

Nodding slowly, Shiver smiled gratefully as Didymus pulled up a plain wooden chair up, and helped him sit with his throbbing leg resting on a box. 

“You would be correct if my father had been a pure-blooded fey, but as it is, he is a quarter goblin, and a quarter human. Clearly he is less susceptible to the curse of iron, if not he would not have been able to survive as long as he did with that much iron in his system. And no fey have ever used and mastered as many human weapons as he. Not only that, but he can and has successfully used human technology, such as radios and vehicles..... He.....”

Pain erupted in his leg, shooting up his back, causing him to arch it, and hiss through tightly clenched teeth, as the nearly severed muscle spasmed and contracted, viciously reminding him of just how stupid and reckless he had been to venture this far this soon. Yes he had been hungry, but that was not what had driven him from his bed. No what drove him to hobble through the lodge, had been curiosity when he had realized that the sketches were no longer lying on the desk. At least that was what he told himself, as he ruthlessly ignored the tiny voice that screamed: ” _And you were terrified that she might have gone outside alone again.”_

Breathing in through his nose he hissed through tightly closed teeth as the pain mounted and then finally after about a dozen breaths died down enough for him to open his eyes and meet Lilly's concerned gaze. 

“You okay? “

Shaking his head ruefully Shiver groaned through clenched teeth: ”No.. I am not okay... Though I shall be again. But until then I can still help... I can manufacturer some of the minor parts like the springs and eyelets that you shall need, I have in ... our... room an..... Armourer's repair kit, and.... it contains, much of what we need. And as for the major bones... I have a dagger, that can be used... Hmm... “: His eyes grew pale as dark smudges of army green bloomed and cover him from brow ridge to impossible sharp cheekbones. The strain was taking its toll and this time Shiver knew to listen to his abused body. 

“Lord Didymus... Could you aid me in returning to our great room? I fear that I am unable to do it under my own power.”

Surprise filled in the fox's face, but he quickly pushed it away as he moved around the table and bowed ever so slightly to the now rapidly paling goblin: ”I should be honoured good sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cold of the northern wind ripped straight through the heavy woollen shawl around Lilly's narrow shoulders. It felt like knives slashing at her skin, but she valiantly ignored it as she trudged through the knee deep snow towards Didymus private sanctuary, the chopping block. If there was one place where you could be certain that you would find the fox in the morning this was it. And granted Lilly did kinda get his need to start out the day with something that woke up one’s muscles and mind. There was nothing quite as relaxing as having warmed up your entire body, and then go and fill you belly with a sturdy morning meal. And after the previous nights strained silence Lilly could more than understand the need to clear one’s mind with physical exertion.

Stopping well out of reach of the massive wood chopping axe, Lilly called out to the fox, making sure that she wouldn't surprise or scare him while he had a weapon in his hands, it was one thing to scare the pants off him inside, but out here there was a real risk that he would lash out with the weapon before he even knew what he was doing.

“Yo Didymus.. You got a minute?  I gotta ask you something.”

It didn’t matter how many times she saw it, it would always crack her up when the massive frame of the fox literally jumped a full foot and his eye grew to the size of a tennis ball.

Pressing a huge trembling paw-hand against his chest, Didymus sagged as he turned to face her: “Verily my lady thou shall be the death of me!” 

Wiping the rapidly cooling tears of joy off with a corner of her shawl, Lilly had to fight to get her peels of laughter under control and resume breathing in a somewhat normal fashion: “Ooh don’t be so dramatic. . Nothing can kill you! Anywho I gotta talk to you, and you know this has to stay out here between the two of us okay”

Setting the axe down, Didymus wiped his sweat soaked forehead with his billowing sleeve, as he nodded slightly.

“Okay I went over the plans one more time last night, and I think that I can eliminate most of the metal, but that means that you need to get me some other things instead.”

“Verily mine lady you have but ask and I shall do my utmost to procure anything that thou shall need”

Nodding with enough zeal that Didymus momentarily feared that she might cause herself to fall dizzy Lilly beamed: ”Oh god we are gonna need so much stuff. Most of all I need leather, or you know skin, oh and you know those pale golden pines that grow in the little grove by the big rock formation? I need like five straight branches as thick as your thumb, and about a foot long. Can you get me those the next time you go hunting?”

Glancing up over her, Didymus nodded and quickly hefted the axe again as he realized that Jareth stood on the porch gazing out towards the white peaked sea. Turning slightly so that the lone king on the porch would not see his lips moving and possibly lip read his words Didymus said quietly: ”I shall do my best to ensure that thy needs be met.”

And louder he said: ”Verily young Lady we doth have enough wood to see us through to summer, no matter the severity of the cold. “

Nodding Lilly flashed him a bright conspiratorial grin, blinking as she turned and bounded up towards the lodge. Halfway there, she waved and called out cheerfully: ”Hey Jareth! What are you doing out of bed this early? “

Not waiting for him to answer, Lilly continued as she mounted the stairs and brushed the loose snow from her skirt: ”You want some tea? I'm gonna make a cup, but I might as well make a pot if you want one too.”

Smiling tiredly, Jareth gave a single nod as he unconsciously adjusted the sling supporting his still healing arm: ”Thank you yes, I would love a cup of tea, and...” : The smile turned hopeful as he met her eyes: Perhaps I could impose on you to cut a few slices of your freshly baked bread? I can smell it all the way out here and I am quite hungry.”

Happiness and surprise widened her grin to the point where her head would have split open if her ears hadn't held her together: ”Wow you’re asking for food, this is the first time you've done that! This is so big.... okay you want anything on that bread? Butter, jam, meat? I do this jam that's like the best thing ever! Shiver would eat it straight if I didn't make him put it on bread...”

His smile deepened in response to the endless and contagiously enthusiastic tirade, and her obvious joy at his recovery stole some of the bone raking fatigue away: ”Yes I would love to taste your jam.”

“Oh you are gonna love it. But come on we better get inside, it’s freezing out here.”

At first it didn't register that she had linked her right arm with his left, as she gently led him from the harsh cold and into the dry heat that filled the lodge. Only when her fingertips graced the still raw wound edge, did Jareth realize it and by then it was too late. There was no way for him to pull away now, not without letting her see the pain it caused him to let anyone close to what he now saw as his brand of shame. And as weak and helpless as he was right now there was no way that his tattered pride could survive another blow, thus he had no choice but to endure her touch as they entered the spacious great room. Sitting on one of the barstools that took up the outer side of the kitchen isle, Jareth forced himself to smile and stay still as Lilly kept her hand on his elbow and stood beside him.

“Look I know that you really hate when we touch your arm, but you gotta get use to it, besides there is no need to hide it, it's like you know... a battle scar. Don't you guys like, to show off your scars?” 

The frank and unceremonial delivery of her words should have stunned him, no one but Sarah and Morgaine had ever spoke like this to him. But if there was one thing that he had learned in these last week's it was that Lilly could always be relied on to be utterly honest. And though many fey would have found her dominant manner offensive, he personally like her candour. And that was also the reason why he answered her honestly: ”Yes in most aspects you would be correct, a scar received in combat, would be as you say shown off, celebrated even. Provided it did not violently disfigure the warrior.”

Falling silent, Jareth shifted in his seat, bringing the still seeping stump into plain view as he bit his lower lip lightly. Resting it gingerly on the table, he forced himself to continue while Lilly prepared their tea: ”However if a warrior receives the wound in dishonour, or through torture, then it is no longer a mark of pride, but shame, and something to hide. This.. “

His fingers shook as he covered the once again stained bandage with his pale hand and his eyes darkened with a host of swirling emotions: ”This is a sign of my own weakness and foolishness, of my shameful inability to protect that which I should have protected. It is the woefully insufficient price for the lives that my idiocy has cost... “

Setting the steaming tea to steep in front of him, Lilly pulled up a stool beside him, and sat down on his left side, with a frown of incomprehension marring her brow.

“So it doesn't matter that Mommy dearest put a spell on you and pranced you around like a muppet since the day she failed to kill you in her own womb. And it doesn't matter that you withstood every attempt she ever made at your life, every bloody power play she made trying to make you forsake your throne? It doesn’t matter that you have thwarted her and once you and Sarah are back to full strength you are gonna wash the floor with her ? Or that the horned lord of legend is so afraid of you that he left it to his wife to deal with you.. None of that matters? Really?”

A look of surprise had his eyebrows raised so far up that it looked as if he was trying to hide them in the thick fall of his long hair, yet he still remained silent. And seeing that he was actually listening to her, Lilly pushed on: ”Well I'm sorry Jareth but that just smacks too much of blaming the victim to my taste. Look you had no way of preventing any of this but you still resisted, even as a child. And that makes you a hero in my book. And I will eat my old hat! If Didymus and Shiver doesn't feel the same way.”

“Well yes if you look at it like that then yes I do understand your point. However you miss the point that I am a king, a warrior king who rules a kingdom of warriors and monsters. “ 

Staring out into nothing, Jareth seemed to fall into himself as he spoke in a strained near whisper: ”If I am not strong then they are left weak, prey to any who would want their flesh.“

Pouring the by now slightly overly steeped tea into two stone mugs, Lilly sighed and set the teapot on the counter with a soft thump. Yeah she might be from a different world with a completely different set of rules, but even she could see the flaw in his view of his own role. And being who she was there was no way that she could just stay silent.  

“So if you are weak physically then they are in danger? Well that's just bull! It's not like you are the only one who can defend your kingdom for Christ sake. You have an army don't you?“

Sipping his tea slowly, Jareth grimaced at the bitter after taste of the excessively strong tea before answering her question: ”If once again we had been living in the aboveground, then you would have been correct. But as it stands we do not, and here in the underground the strength of a realm is measured by how strong it's ruler is. “

Rolling her eyes, Lilly sighed: ”Well that’s just stupid!”

Setting the mug down with an irritated grunt, Jareth crossed his arms, hiding the stump, and ground out: ”Well be that as it may, there is a reason for this. Any private citizen of any realm may demand the right to try their grievances in trial by combat. Even against the king. And any ruler may challenge any other ruler for dominion over their realms. Again through trial by combat. And granted while it is not commonly seen, outside of the Nightrealm that is, it is however not unheard of. And if I do not present a powerful image then some upstart may challenge me and win the throne from me.... After all the Labyrinth merely requires for me to live and be bound to it. It does not need me to rule it as such. And now that it is bonded to Sarah I am not needed at all. So yes my being so glaringly weakened, will endanger not only I, but Sarah and the denizens of the Labyrinth. That is why I hate what I have been made to endure.”

Oh hell that was a wrinkle that Lilly really hadn't seen coming and the effort of trying to understand the ramifications of what he had just told her was making her head spin. The concept was just too alien for her to fully grasp, but even so she could easily see why it would cause him enormous emotional agony to expose his injury when it could potentially cause such problems for them all. And seeing the deep searing emotional pain that shone out at her, Lilly realized the extreme importance of what she and the two knights had decided to do for the royal couple. Because if Jareth being weakened in the eyes of the other rulers would pose a threat to their realms security then Sarah missing an eye clearly wouldn't help either. But as she understood it, then what they were going to do would actually make the couple seem stronger. .. or something.  Lilly wasn't sure that she had understood it right, but she would try anyway. 

But not only that. Sipping her bitter tea, Lilly watched Jareth as he deftly moved so that the angle of his body hid the stained bandage, giving the illusion that he still had both hands. He needed hope now, because if they waited much longer he might become too caught up in the image of the useless cripple. No he needed to see that he was so much more, but to achieve that Lilly had to make him see that he was still the warrior king.

“Okay look this might sound like a really random question, but just... you know go with me on this. So your subjects are use to seeing you with gloves right? “

Watching her cautiously over the rim of his mug, Jareth simply nodded as he stubbornly continued to sip the bitter brew. He obviously wasn't about to say anything further, so Lilly just pushed on: ”Okay and you probably know how to like use a shield right, and I bet you are right handed when you use a weapon. Am I right? “

Another nod and a softly spoken: ”I am ambidextrous but yes you are correct.”: Answered her question and had her continuing her train of thoughts. 

“Okay you fey all really like your Illusions right?”

“Yes the fey do enjoy their illusions, but I however am merely three eighths fey and far more partial to substance. “

He looked tired as he set down his mug and leaned closer to her: ”Which is why I am going to ask you to stop this and tell me what you are trying to say”.

Shrugging Lilly nodded and blurted out: ”Fine I can make you a prosthesis, a proper one that can hold a glass or a shield as long as you keep to gesturing and juggling with your right hand, then no one will be the wiser.”

It was not often that a mere mortal impressed Jareth, but this tiny ethereal slip of a girl had indeed managed the unlikely feat. Inclining his head in respect, Jareth turned vulnerable eyes to her as he asked: ”Truly you could do this? Give back that which was taken? “

The look he was giving her was not one Lilly would have ever expected to see on a man's face, let alone the Goblin King's, but there it was. Hope and fear and utter vulnerability all in one. And damn but it was intimidating, even though she knew that she was perfectly able to do everything she had just suggested.

“Yeah I can do that, but I will have to take measurements to make it fit properly. .. And you will need to do some exercises, to keep the arm strong and keep the muscles from growing atrophied.”

The fear evaporated as the hope flooded his eyes pushing all other emotions aside: ”Lilly Grant you are in truth a remarkable woman.“

Blushing at his praise Lilly shook her head and got up to fetch the bread and jam: ”Naah I'm just too dumb know when to give up. “

 

* * *

 

Sarah smiled as Lilly spoke the words: ”Naah I'm just too dumb know when to give up. “

Because if there was something that she was not, then it was dumb. Lilly Grant was quite possibly the most talented and intelligent woman that Sarah had ever met! And Sarah was anything but surprised that Lilly was the one to find this one easily executed option. If only things were that easy for her. Ghosting her fingers lightly over the thin bandage that covered the still healing hole in her face. The pain she could deal with but it was the look of utter guilt that seemed permanently plastered to Jareth's face every time he looked at her, that was killing her inside. Yes they were still loving and happy together, but there was a slowly growing distance between them which Sarah felt certain was caused by Jareth trying to protect her from the danger that his perceived weakness would cause once they returned to the underground. They had had long deep conversations about it, and no matter how Sarah tried she could not convince Jareth that only Titania and Oberon posed an actual threat to any one. But maybe she had gone about it wrong and maybe Lilly's approach was the way to go. 

Smiling softly to herself, as Lilly left the great room, Sarah leaned against the door frame as she watched Jareth stoking the fire and add two more logs.  

Yes it still looked awkward but he was ever so slowly beginning to adapt to using just one hand. And....

He never turned but the grin could be heard in the soft drawl of his voice: ”Your are quiet yes, but your magic shines brightly enough that I can see you as you approach. Did you hear what Lilly said? That tiny slip of a girl may have offered just what we need to keep up the appearance of strength. .. “

The happiness in his words had Sarah smiling even wider as she moved slowly from her shadow shrouded place, and into the light of the great room.

“Well I did have a great teacher. “

Walking up to where Jareth were now lounging on the wide fur covered sofa that stood before the fire, Sarah sat daintily on the edge beside his right side hip, so that she could clearly see his hopeful smile.

He looked happy more than anything else, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he now dared to hope again. And letting that happiness seep into her own heart, Sarah gently caressed his face as she said: ”And yes I heard most of what you talked about. If she can make it then you will have to make her a princess once we return home. “

“I? “: He purred in return, as he slowly and a little hesitantly slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her close: ”No not I... We will make her a princess if she decides to return with us and if not... Well we can still give her all her dreams. But....”

Running his hand up her silk covered back. Jareth found himself smirking as his sensitive fingertips told him, that the ebony haired nymph who smiled so sweetly at him was indeed naked beneath the cream coloured silk dressing gown: ”In the meantime, I believe that I have been remiss in my attention to you my precious girl.”

Letting him pull her in closer, Sarah smiled and burrowed her fingers into his hair holding him as much as he held her: ”Hmm really you think? Well if you feel up to it, I might have an idea on how to rectify that situation. ..”

Leaning in she sighed against his lips, before joining them in a deep sensuous kiss. A kiss that was gentle and fierce and cut awkwardly short by the exasperated voice of Shiver groaning in a mixture of both pain and disbelief: ”Truly you choose to do this in the Great room ! Really father this is not the castle beyond the goblin city! “

Their head turned in perfect synchrony to see Shiver leaning on his staff and looking thoroughly and utterly outraged with a furious dark green blush colouring his face and neck. He looked ridiculous and neither Sarah nor Jareth could keep from laughing at the sight.

“Really ! You are impossible! The pair of you! “: Shivers nasal tone rose, and the noise had Lilly and Didymus bargain into the lodge through both garden and front door looking ready to tackle a full herd of aardvarks, only to freeze just inside with nearly identical looks of incredulous disbelief. The great room fell silent, and all three pairs of eyes rested with various emotions on the still giggling couple on the couch, who looked like naughty children caught with their fingers in the cookie jar, yet wasn't sorry at all. 

Wiping the joyful tears from his eyes, Jareth took a single, not very successful, calming breath, and rolled off of the couch holding out his hand to the still giggling Sarah: ”Well my precious it appears that our actions, are disturbing the children. “

“Oh my how terrible”: Shooting the three others a mischievous glance Sarah took his hand and let him lead her towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms: ”We had better retreat to our chambers then. “

Nodding with mock concern plastered all over his face, Jareth said: ”Yes we had better...”

As he suddenly speed of down the hallway pulling a now full out laughing Sarah in tow.

The door of their bedroom slammed closed with a thoroughly satisfying sound, as Jareth pulled her with him to the bed. Throwing out her hand, Sarah locked the door, and giggled happily as Jareth threw her on the thick fur filled nest bed and landed beside her. 

The world vanished as he balanced on the stump and smiled down at her, with tiny three coloured pinpoints blazing in the depths of his warm bicoloured eyes: ”I love you my precious, do you understand that? I love you more than life itself, and there is nothing that can keep me from your side....”

“I know”: She whispered softly in reply: ”And there is nothing that can ever make me leave you again. .. I was a fool Jareth, I should never have left you alone... I should have stayed and fought, I... Can you ever forgive me for running like a coward?” 

“There is nothing to forgive my precious, nothing “: His kiss was soft, a gentle brush of moist lips and raw emotions, as he claimed her lips for the first time as a free creature. 

Time vanished as they slowly and lovingly undressed each other, lingering ever so often to lavish attention to the newly revealed skin, until they were both utterly naked in the faint golden light from the fireplace. Kneeling on the thick silky furs, Sarah smiled coyly as she cupped his face, running her thumbs along his ridiculously defined cheekbones: ”You know, this is sort of our first time... As us I mean, truly us.”

“Yes”: He murmured as he turned slightly to kiss the palm of her hand: ”I know...”

Those word echoed between them, as Jareth pulled her down on the bed with him, and locked her lips in another kiss only this was not chaste, nor short. It was warm and soft, but also demanding and giving all at once as if he wanted to draw out a piece of her soul and replace it with a piece of his own. This was who he was and he was offering it all to her in this single kiss. How could she possibly refuse? 

Her hands buried themselves in his long thick fall of silvery golden hair, giving her control over their movements as she pushed him to his back, and without breaking their passionate kiss climbed over him to mould herself after his lean form. He was much thinner now, more bone than muscle, but she didn't care as she released his hair to run her hands down the pronounced ridges of his ribs, feeling the different textures of his skin, that she had so sorely missed. The skin had had time to thicken and the burns no longer felt like parchment, but they were still a silky contrast to the ragged knife scars and slightly leathery texture of his uninjured skin. Smiling wickedly into his lips Sarah drew her claws teasingly down his ribs, causing him to buck and moan against her in pleasure. Goddess but she loved the way he moved beneath her, and the look of adoring fire that burned out at her through his magnificent bicolored eyes. This, right now was what they had fought for, not the Labyrinth, not the abovegrounds safety. No this his hands on her skin and hers on his. Pulling back from their heated leisurely kisses Sarah panted slightly as she sat straddling him with the wicked grin still in place: ”Hmm I know just what to do now...”

“Oh do you now?..”

“Yeah, but you have to put your hands behind your head, and close your eyes”: Sucking in her lower lips she shot him a teasing sultry look, that had his mind running wild with fantasies, all of them exciting and intriguing. Smirking up at her he sighed in mock indifference: ”Very well, if you insist. “

“Oh but I do love, I do.”

Resting her fingers lightly on his chest, Sarah watch in growing anticipation as Jareth first stretched beneath her, in a wave like movement that brought everyone of his now sharply defined muscles into focus as it moved from his pinned hips and up. Then with an indulgent smile, that ill concealed his eagerness, Jareth obediently slipped his right hand in under his head, while keeping the left simple resting on the pillows beside his head. Giving her a questioning look  with a quizzically raised eyebrow he smiled and when she did not offer any further orders he let his eyes slip closed.

His heart pounded madly in his chest as darkness engulfed him, and forced his other senses into hyper alertness. It was stupid, and the part of him that was beginning to heal from the terrors that he had survived was screaming at him to not let himself be pulled into the abyss of fear that suddenly and without warning sprang up to engulf his mind. But it was too late.

_Darkness cradled him, as he lay once more strapped to a rack unable to move and escape the cold iron needles and harsh blows that assaulted him from all sides. He could hear the cackling night goblins but there were so many and he was in too much pain to be able to anticipate where the next blow w_ _as_ _about to come from......_

Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes, and the softly laboured breath of excitement,  became a harsh strained series of gasps as his entire body began to tremble in obvious fear. 

“Oh goddess Jareth what's wrong?  Please tell me, open your eyes Jareth you're safe here. .. Jareth.”: Quickly abandoning her straddled position, Sarah knelt beside him, and pulled him into her arms cradling him: ”Jareth please. . please follow my voice it's a dream, it's not real! Oh goddess I'm so sorry I didn't think!  “

_A voice pierced through the choking darkness, calling him telling him that he was safe that it was all just a dream. And that all he needed to do was open his eyes... just open .. his.... eyes.._

Golden flickering light from the roaring hearth assaulted his eyes as he blinked and returned slowly to his body. He lay on the bed, their bed, held tight in Sarah's warm embrace, his head resting on her naked chest, as she gently stroked her fingers through his hair, calling his name over and over again. Letting go of all tension, Jareth felt himself sag against her warm naked body, and slide his arms around her waist: ”I am sorry Sarah, for ruining the mood. I did not know that, that would happen.”

Her brow knit in a look of sad disbelief as she softly cupped his tear stained cheek, rubbing at the wet trails with the side of her thumb: ”No.. no it's not you who has anything to apologize for, if anything it's me, who should apologize. I should have known that it was a stupid thing to do so soon. But I just really wanted to .... well. Oh for the love of fuck... I wanted to give you a blow job. It's like ... oh god I'm going to sound like an utter whore now.. But it's something that the boyfriends that I had have always told me I rock at so... yeah, I just wanted to give you a nice surprise. . Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry precious? I never expected you to be a virgin.”: It was strange to hold this conversation, but it was so far from the hell that he had lived through that he felt it pushing the shadows of fear and pain away as he watched the love of his very long life blush and look like a schoolgirl about to confess some heinous transgression. Which she come to think of it technically was. Besides the thought of having her wrap those sinfully lush lips around his once more stirring manhood was utterly glorious, and now that she had offered he was not about to push her away. What man in his right mind would?: ”And surely you know that I did not live in celibacy while I awaited your birth into flesh... We are both adults with history behind us, what we did in our past, well it matters little to our future.“

Relief was clearly evident as Sarah nodded and licked her lips slowly and sensuously until they gleamed red and swollen. And yes Jareth knew that he was staring at those inviting lips as they flowed into a wicked smile: ”So you still want me to...”

How could she even ask that?. Lustful need filled him as her slender hand glided slowly from his hair, and down his body to rest on his hip, lightly teasing the skin with her sharp claws. And gazing into her sparkling emerald eye, Jareth grinned as the last ghosts of terror fled: ”Yes oh goddess yes, I want you to do your very worst to me you wicked temptress! “

His hand cupped her face as he slipped from her arms, drawing her with him until they lay side by side on the thick fur: ”I want whatever you want to do to me precious, never doubt that.“

“Hmm “: She purred playfully as her fingers tugged gently on his already erect nipples, causing him to arch into that small touch as he moaned with pleasure: ”That is a very... Very dangerous thing to say. “

His fingers locked her in place as he pulled her in and attacked her lips with utter abandon, this kiss was teeth and lust, and only the need for air forced him to release his prey: ”Well I shall take my chances, and rely on your.... mercy.”

“Oh yes that will help you....”

Fear whispered softly in the back of his mind as Sarah's darkflame flared, casting crimson shadows on her face like traces of blood. It lasted a mere second then the illusion broke and all Jareth saw now was love and need burning out at him, as she rose to all four to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses from the sharp ridge of his collarbone and down his taut heaving abdomen as she crawled backwards with catlike grace until she lay between his slightly spread legs: ”Hmm goddess you look good enough to eat. “

His breath came in short shallow pants as he watched her in hungry anticipation with eyes that were almost consumed by the tricoloured flames in their depths. Licking his lips slowly, he was obviously about to speak but any word he might have been about to utter evaporated like dew as her scalding hot lips engulfed him, and drew him into her warm and wet mouth, until her lips encircled his base and her nose nestled in the soft nest of hair. His head fell back into the pile of pillows, his spine arched off of the bed as pure pleasure assaulted his senses and all Jareth was capable of was a strained: ”Oh Goddess Yes! “: As his hand gripped her hair holding her in place.

Her lips were like hot living silk and her mouth a cave of moist heat as she suckled and licked, forcing harrowed moans of pleasure from him with each tiny movement as she mapped out every single spot that sent shivers down his back or had light exploding behind his eyes. It was bliss pure and simple, as she glanced up his body, meeting his half closed eyes with a victorious smirk. He was hers, she knew it and so did he as she reached up, and raked her claws down his sides, causing his eyes to flutter shut as she simultaneously hummed deep in her throat sending vibrations up through him. Pulling back a little, she deftly flickered her tongue over the very tip of him before she let him pop out of her warm mouth.

“Hmm I was right, you are good enough to eat... Hmmm I want, more.”

“Sarah, please.. I..”: His voice was strained and truth be told, he wasn't even certain what it was that he was asking her for, all he knew just in that moment, was that he never wanted her to stop.

“You what ?”: She purred innocently, cutting him off: ”You want this? “

Once more he moved to answer, only to be stopped dead in his tracks as Sarah dove in and licked from the root to his tip, blowing cool air on the slick trail, making his breath hitch and whatever he was about to say disappear in a new series of moans and sighs as his head once more burrowed into the pillows with another growled: ”Oh Goddess..”

Her lips and teeth nipped and nibbled and her claws teased the sensitive scars relentlessly, sending shudder after shudder through him. It was an eternity as she drew out every ounce of pleasure she could and reduced him to a moaning shuddering mess, with glowing eyes and sweat slicked skin. Pride filled her as his moans and mumbled pleas filled the room. To know that she was the one to make the all powerful male wither and moan was nothing short of amazing, and Sarah thoroughly enjoyed every single second of it as she drove him relentlessly towards his utter unravelling. 

Using the flat of her tongue, Sarah licked a long line from his base to his tip, letting herself enjoy not only the taste of him, but the feeling of his silken skin against her tongue. Once she reached his tip, Sarah grinned widely as she looked up to see him watching her with dazed and slightly unfocused eyes. Gold, azure and silver encircled his eyes in a thin ever moving pattern of swirls and circles, and the effect was somewhat chaotic as the glow of his eyes flickered and shifted like multi-coloured flames, enhancing the effect. And Sarah felt her own dark flame flare up and cast it's own multi-coloured glow on the world. 

Pursing her lips, she smiled wickedly as she once again bowed to draw him into her warm mouth, only this time she kept her lips as tight around him as she could creating a seal. Pleasure washed through him as he felt her draw him into that impossibly tight heat, and once again his spine bowed as his hips rose up seeking to bury his need as deeply in her as physically possible. It was overwhelming that this young mortal enchantress could wreck such havoc with his senses. Her suction strengthened keeping him trapped between pleasure and agony, and Jareth could not take it anymore, he had to do something. Tightening his grip on her luscious locks, he forced a desperate plea from his lips as she held him on the edge of the precipice: ”Please Sarah I... need ..Please.. “

Her grin widened into a Cheshire smirk as she hummed again keeping the soft vibrations going until his eyes rolled back into his head, and his entire body went rigid as he moaned her name. 

She was not a virgin and as his seed filled her mouth she was anything but surprised, all she felt was joy as she relinquished her prize and crawled up to lay snuggled against his side as he fought to bring his ragged breathing back under control.  

Soft hands cradled his face as he slowly blinked his way back to coherence. It had not been his first experience with the French arts, many an ambitious maiden had through the years offered their considerable skill, and well he had been a man with no commitment to keep him from accepting. But never before had he experienced an orgasm strong enough to actually make him pass out! To say that she rocked at this was truly and honestly an enormous understatement. 

Drawing in a deep shuddering breath, Jareth slowly inched open his eyes, to met her very satisfied Cheshire grin again. Her emerald eye sparkled and shone as she licked her lips slowly and sensually like a cat full on cream.

“Hmm did you enjoy that? “

“Oh yes precious...,. I most certainly did. “: Stretching languidly Jareth flashed her a deeply satisfied smirk as he cupped her left breast gently stroking her taut and begging nipple, and had her arching into that comparatively innocent touch with a wanton moan. A moan that filled him with fresh waves of lust and set him ablaze with a burning desire to bury himself inside her: ”But now I think it is time for me to reciprocate.. don't you.”

“Hmm oh yes, but only if you feel strong enough for. ..”

His lips stole her words before she could finish them as he pulled her down and claimed them in a deep heated kiss. His teeth captured her lower lip as he used his still trembling legs to flip them and put him on top of her, his arousal pressed against her wet heat as he used his amputated arm to keep his weight off of her while he kneaded her breast gently and lavished long slow kisses on her. It took no more than a few strokes for him to become soaked by her ardent need. And he was far too inflamed with the need to feel her clenching around him to resist the temptation of sliding into her.  

His tongue danced with hers as he shifted between her legs, and slid into her tight wet heat. And sweet goddess she was tight as her slick heat protested the unprepared intrusion by clenching hard around him like a wet velvet fist, tearing muffled cries from them both. Keeping still he gazed lovingly into her face, revelling in the look of glazed rapture he found shining out at him from her gleaming emerald eye. Leaning down he smile against her lips as he whispered: “Sarah Williams I love you.” 

Her arms snaked up around his back, to grab a hold of his hair, keeping him still as she whispered huskily: ”I love you too Jareth king of the Underground.“

Time flowed around them on lazy slow eddies, stealing any sense of urgency as they moved leisurely together. Soft kiss after soft kiss melted into each other as their hands slowly explored and caressed. This was no hurried frantic coupling, this was slow and intense as if they were joining more than just their bodies. Sweet pleasure had their bodies glowing with heat, and slick with sweat easing their movements, allowing them to almost glide along each others silken skin. It could have been minutes or hours, neither of them knew nor cared as they finally clung to each other panting and whimpering as their joined release washed over them in breathtaking waves. All strength vanished from his arms, and Jareth found himself collapsed halfway on top of Sarah's heaving chest, feeling utterly boneless and sated. Limp and warm arms encircled his back, holding him in place, though his weight had to be constricting her breathing. But all such thoughts were ripped from his mind as Sarah’s sinful lips closed on the lobe of his right ear, sucking ever so gently, in a faint ghost of what her lips had just done to him, before she whispered huskily: ”Soo was that good for you too?”

Laughter bubbled from him, as he slid off of her, rolling to his back, and holding out his left arm in a clear invitation for her to snuggle in close. 

“Oh yes Precious it was.... very good for me too.” : Suppressing a yawn, Jareth smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her brow as he pulled a heavy pelt up around them: ”And had the circumstances been different, I would have spent the rest of the day showing you my.... most sincere gratitude, but as it stands” : He said smirking at the dual meaning of his own words: ”I am utterly and completely spent.”

Resting her head heavily on his left shoulder as she slipped her arm across his chest, Sarah sighed in a mixture of contentment and mischief: ”Well old man we gotta work on your stamina then.”

Grinning broadly at her gall even as fatigue pulled at his consciousness, Jareth kissed her temple and said: ”Oh Precious, I will make you Eat those words. .. repeatedly. ..”

 

* * *

 

Let many things be said of the goblin king, but he was a man of his words. And in the following weeks leading up to the mid winter solstice, Sarah found out just how much. Because yes Jareth did make her eat those words, repeatedly as he made a habit of suddenly abandoning whatever he was doing in favour of snatching her up and spiriting her away to some secluded spot to ravish her for the next few hours. Before returning with a satisfied smirk on their faces, and taking up whatever they had been doing as if they had never left. 

It was quite frankly awkward,  and no matter how much Lilly, Shiver and Didymus tried to ignore it, it was obvious from their behaviour, as they found themselves unconsciously knocking on every door before entering, even when they knew that there was no one inside. And had it been anyone else who had acted this way the trio agreed that they would have been given a stern talking to. But what kept them all from saying anything was the sudden change in Jareth. Gone was the apologetic excuse for a man, who slunk along the panels if he even left his room. No that Jareth was gone, and frankly none the three ever wanted to see that man return again. They did however agree that the happy mischievous man who was actually participating as much in the daily work, as his injuries allowed him, was a vast improvement. 

And all awkwardness aside the exercises was doing wonders for both Sarah and Jareth's recoveries. It was as if the promise of a believable prosthesis was enough to banish the darkness that for a while had held him in its iron grip. It was even enough that he had begun to speak of the future with hope and conviction in his voice. As he, Didymus and Shiver spent long nights planning out the Labyrinths possible defence, on a huge detailed map that now dominated the back wall of the great room. While Sarah and Lilly either watched and gave their input, or chatted, read or generally just enjoyed this strange little family that they had become. And when they were not engrossed in saving the Labyrinth or when Jareth had vanished with Sarah to their thankfully sound proof rooms, Shiver and Didymus would regale each other with stories of battles and adventures. Or on those special night when Lilly had treated everyone to a particularly delicious meal, they had been known to sing or play one of the seemingly endless instruments that they both mastered, sharing the music of the underground with the two aboveground girls. And on those nights Jareth would more often than not join in and lend his beautiful voice to the choir. 

It was a happy time, careless and free in a way that none of the five sorely tried people had ever experienced before. And in the time to come they would all look back at their time in the lonely lodge in a world where they had no one but themselves, with warm happiness. 

It was one such peaceful night that found the quintet all seated or lounging on the large couch and plush chairs that made up the fireside seating area, Shiver lying with his head in Lilly's lap, taking up a big part of the couch. Leaving Sarah and Jareth to sit entwined in the other end, while Didymus reclined in the big plush chair plucking snippets of songs as if unable to decide which one to play. 

Running her fingers slowly down Jareth's arm, Sarah smiled happily. It had been a good day filled with laughter as she, Jareth and Didymus had skinned and butchered two more of the large pig/lizard looking creatures. And though Jareth had had problems being of any help with only one hand he had simple made himself useful by carrying the meat to the smoker, or laying it out on the freezing racks that Didymus had built to hang from the porch rafters. The king and the knight had laughed and poked fun at each other, as they had worked and reduced the animal to clean bones, that Didymus insisted on carrying into the garden shed alone. And now they sat full of good food, with steaming goblets of mulled wine enjoying a quiet night in the company of friends. It was a nearly perfect day. That only became better when Didymus suddenly disrupted the soft crackling of the fireplace with the first few lines of a song

Through hardships unnumbered

and dangers untold

he toiled and fought and strove

No challenge could best him,

not spurs nor ring

Both soon he won

The youngest of the crimson creed.

 

The look on Shivers face was one of disbelief as he covered his eyes and groaned: ”You are joking You overgrown muppet! Of all the songs you choose this one.. it is now official. . I hate you. “

The older knights teasing grin merely widened as he strummed his half moon shaped guitar and sang the second verse.

He leads them on to highest glory

his lance still unbroken

he stands untouched by defeat

No challenge could best him

Not spurs nor ring

both he proudly wore

Our leader of the crimson creed

 

“Really Didymus”: The now furiously blushing knight ground out: ”You are truly going to do this to me?”

“Verily young Shiver why doth thou wish to hide the song which was thee given in tribute?“ :A look if quizzical intrigue caused the fox to slant his head ever so slightly. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Shiver snorted: ”Truly you have to ask ?”

“Oh no “: Interjected Jareth with a mischievous grin of his own: ”He need not..”

Through battles unnumbered

and dangers unknown

his blood he gives for our lives

No challenge could best him

not spurs nor ring

both he wears in pride

Our Lord of the crimson creed.

Jareth's voice was smooth and teasing as he sang while Didymus played the merry tune.

No rampant dragons burning rage

nor aardvarks furious roar

could curb the flame within his eye

No challenge could best him

not fang nor claw

both he quickly slew

he the bravest of the crimson creed.

he fights for me and you

 

With blood and pain he defends us all

our homes and land and fields

Shying never from hardship nor from pain

for no challenge to great

no matter the price

for he battles for us 

make not his struggles in vain

hear me I ask of thee

all goblins of our realm

stand tall and honour bound

follow he the bravest

our prince of the crimson creed.

Resting his hand across his presumably closed eyes, Shiver growled: ”Fine you had your fun now let us just forget that that ever took place, shall we?”

“But why?” : Lilly pressed, gently running her fingers through the thick fall of his dreads: ”It's a lovely song very catchy and obviously written with great love. why don't you like it?”

“I ... It's.. You do not understand, I am not that knight anymore, I am no longer the unbested champion of legend... it is all a lie now.. The unbroken lance was shattered... and that can never be mended. “

Embarrassment turned to anguish as he looked from older knight to his father, pleading: ”please can't we just let it lie It .... “

Falling silent, Shiver drew in a soft breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob as he turned minutely, clearly trying to hide as a single treacherous drop of moisture escaped the shield of his hand.

Stunned Didymus sat with the instrument held forgotten as realization slapped him cruelly in the face. This was the cause of the goblins apparent coldness towards him, and the reason why he had kept his injuries hidden for so long... He Didymus had shattered Shiver's lance during the battle that he, Sarah and Ludo had fought going through the goblin city. He had ruined the legend of the undefeated lord commander. 

“Oh sweet goddess above, Shiver I knew not what I hath done! That, that knight was you.”

Keeping his face averted, Shiver sighed: ”But that does not matter, I am only lord captain as long as I remain undefeated. .... now I am only Captain as long as the other goblins choose to follow me. Had they known that you were the one to defeat me they would have forsaken me during the last battle, and followed you instead. ..... I am only the lord captain in name now... Nothing more, and that makes that song a lie.. I..”

“But they did know, did they not? “: Jareth's voice was soft as he untangled himself from Sarah and leaned up to grip Shiver's hand forcing him to meet his eyes: ”He defeated you in front of the collected group of Captains and their squires, and as you recall none of that lot are even remotely capable of keeping anything not related to their specific area of responsibility secret in any way. Trust me Shiver the entire Labyrinth knew not only that you were defeated, but who by and how, not five minutes after Sarah defeated me. They knew, seven years ago, and still they have followed you faithfully. I read the reports Shiver, they follow you out of loyalty and love. What started three thousand years ago, as a way to insure that only the strongest of Goblins guarded me, ended some three hundred odd years ago when you won their hearts and loyalty. They do not follow you because you can beat them in combat, they follow you because you fight beside them, and because you fight to keep them safe! They are loyal to you because you are loyal to them, and that is why they still follow you despite you being bested by Didymus. And why none of them have mentioned your defeat with a single word!..”

“But..” Blinking slowly as the barrage of words pummelled his confused mind, Shiver tried to form a reply to refute what his father had just told him, only to realize that he couldn't. ”I..”

“You what?” : Jareth pushed on: ”You thought that those warriors three and four times your age simply followed you because you can beat them? Please Shiver you are not that gullible!  Have you learnt nothing from those history books you poured over as a babe? What happened to lord commander Thorwind ? “

Looking sheepishly confused Shiver answered: ”He was killed by his men after getting nine knights fatality wounded, and you almost killed...”

“And lord Grain?”

“Poisoned after killing two squires for negligence. ..”

“None of those knights lasted more that fifty years wearing the ring, and you know as well as I that the number of Lord commanders to wear this ring for more than a century can be counted on one hand! While those who were dispatched while remaining "undefeated" number in their dozens. You are their leader and no minor scrap with a worthy knight while being reduced to a quarter of ones size and strength can ever change that fact. Loyalty is a gift Shiver, and it can only be given freely and willingly. And it is up to us to make ourselves worthy of it by trusting those who give it. And you sir Didymus, you must never apologize for being a talented jouster. There is nothing wrong with taking pride in being good! Now can the two of you please make peace with what happened, so that we can focus on healing because we all need it! “

Letting go of Shivers hand, Jareth leaned back against the couch looking every inch the impatient monarch they all (sans Lilly) remembered as he watched both knights wrestle to truly grasp the implications of his, words. 

“But how can you know this? How can you be certain?”: Turning to face the room more fully, Shiver winced as he sat up and swung his still wounded leg of the couch stretching it out with a soft hiss.

“You forget Shiver I have ruled and led Goblins long before you were wished away, yes fear will drive them into battle, but only loyalty will see them fight to keep you safe and alive. Tell me do you recall the skirmish with the last night goblin king? King Liom? The one where you slew a full dozen, before blood loss got the best of you? Well if they had not been loyal, then they would not have carried you from the field when the battle was lost, three knights gave their lives so that the rest could get you to safety. .. That is how I can be certain! I saw them when they brought you back it was fear for your life not fear for you that brought you home that night, and I am glad for it.”

“Verily”: Interjected Didymus: ”I saw it too in the manner of which they spoke of thee. To the man they were convinced that thou wouldst conceive a way to salvage the realm and their king. So yes Lord Shiver I am certain that thou doth indeed hold their trust, regardless of whether or not you have been defeated but once...”

Shiver's eyes grew impossible huge as he sat looking back and forth from Jareth to Didymus, looking like a suddenly landed fish as his mouth opened and closed without sound. 

Smiling gently, Jareth reached out once more this time softly squeezing Shiver's lightly trembling shoulder as he spoke: ”It is not easy to fathom why anyone would follow oneself, but I find that the knowledge that souls depend on my decisions, makes me strive to be worthy of their trust, and I hope that I can become the king we all need. But this is not a conversation for a night such as this, so let us raise our goblets and drink to becoming worthy of those who deem us so and then I believe that it is your turn to choose the next song my dear Shiver.”

Lifting his nearly forgotten goblet, with a still slightly dumbfounded expression on his face, Shiver drank deeply from the mulled wine as he forced the million and one churning thoughts to the back of his mind and forced himself to think of happier and lighter things, such as choosing a song to teach the two now grim faced women.  Because Jareth was right, thoughts that deep and painful did not belong at night. And come dawn Shiver would corner Didymus somewhere private and apologizes for having been such a blind oaf. 

Thus determined Shiver smiled brightly and said with mock innocence: Well if I must choose then I believe that it is time to teach these young ladies... the Magic dance don't you... 

The dark look that was shot his way could easily have made mountains crumble to dust and oceans dry out as Jareth growled: ”Fine but I will get you back....”

 


	45. Midwinter Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter is long and very, very fluffy, but it contains important stuff too, also a very humbled thank you to those off you who took the time to give me kudos and/or add this story to their bookmarks.  
> Thank you so much it really means to world to me 😊  
> Okay that's enough rambling, now read on.

Chapter 45:  Midwinter Trees

 

The morning following that strange night brought a surprising serenity with it. Sitting by the fully laden breakfast table, Lilly smiled absently as she pushed the last few bites of very tasty scrambled eggs around on her plate and considered her plan for the day, or rather days. Midwinter solstice was just three days away and the surprise that she, Shiver and Didymus were preparing were so close to being ready that she could barely contain her excitement. 

“Really Lilly are you listening to a word I'm saying?”: Dropping his fork with a perfectly practiced degree of dramatic exasperation, Jareth sighed teasingly: ” R eally  y oung lady how can I take you with us back to the Labyrinth if you do not hang unto my every word? As your king I really must insist that you pay heed.”

“Arhrm... What?  S orry I was just going over the things I still need to prepare for the solstice feast you lot have been dreaming about. It's a little daunting to try to cook shit you've never even heard of. I mean who eats things that's called trumpet leaf? And those huge orange cabbages that you insist we stuff the turkey with...  A re they suppose to smell like something died inside them? Oh and the turkey!  When you conjured it up, I would have thought that you would have thought to conjure it all ready to stuff and not in it's full plumage. .. That was on purpose wasn't it. ..”

The smirk he sent her was telling enough to let her know that it had indeed been on purpose, as Jareth drawled: ”Oh I thought that a huntress such as you would not mind... but I may have been wrong? “

Feeling utterly childish, Lilly gave in to the obvious good-natured taunt and stuck out her tongue at him, making not only him but the three other still enjoying their breakfast, howl with laughter.

“You are such an ass... But no that's not the point, I don’t have the time do it all, and Didymus wants me to go find a tree with him later today.. “

“A tree? “: Jareth said looking mystified and curious: ” W hat would we need a tree for? I thought that w e were celebrating midwinter solstice, not Christmas”

“Well I or rather we were thinking that we could do a mix of the two and since we are exchanging gifts we thought that we might place the gifts under it “: Smiling Sarah poured more fragrant coffee into Didymus empty mug as she continued: ”Lilly told me once that she has not had any real Christmases before she was adopted by George and neither of us have had a tree since our families died. And Shiver told me that he hasn't really celebrated midwinter solstice since before he became a knight. Not to mention how much you loved to celebrate it in our living dreams. So we decided that we need to get a tree and make our own tradition since none of us really have any. Hence the addition of a tree.”

Smiling as he nodded, Jareth said: ”In that case it is a splendid idea, this is after all a new world, it is only right that we give it it's own traditions. And I must say that I relish the opportunity to show you all a small part of the gratitude that I feel towards you.”

“Yeah that's right you do”: Grinning wickedly Lilly winked at Jareth and said:  “And you better remember all we did for you when you start conjuring up baubles.”

The look  o n Jareth's face told Lilly clearly that she had toed the line of what he was able to joke about, yet he still he smiled, albeit a tight serious smile as he gave a small nod: ”Oh my gratitude will be clearly evident in what I plan to present you with. Have no fear of that. “

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Jareth was still raw where the subject of what they had had to go through for him was concerned, as an uncomfortable silence descended to make them all squirm in their seats, unsure of how to return the easy happiness from before. 

It was Didymus who finally manned up and commented: ”What sort of tree art we seeking out? I hath no idea of which tree to fetch.”  

“Well”: Lilly mused as she gathered up her empty plate and reached for Sarah's: ”I would say a pinewood of some type, I don’t know which ones are out there.... What do you think Sarah ?”

Smiling widely Sarah idle rubbed at the bandage cov er ing her missing eye as she pointed out towards the still mist shrouded forest: ”I think that you should go pick out one of the noble firs in the little cove just beyond the treeline by the big standing stones. I'm sure one of those will do. And while you are out getting the tree Jareth and I will pluck the bloody turkey and start on the stuffing for the Aardvark roast okay?  T hose two things can be done with magic, so there is no real chance of us screwing that up. And Shiver you can help by crumbling the old bread for me unless you have other plans? “

The look that passed between Lilly and Shiver plainly said that there were other plans afoot, as Shiver smiled apologetically and shrugged: “Much as I would enjoy helping to prepare for our eminent feast, I do have other plans for the day. “

Nodding Jareth shot him a n amused wink as he prodded casually: “Oh and what might that be? Perhaps you will need a... Helping hand ?”

The expression on Shivers face was one of feigned innocence as he ignored the obvious implication of his father's words, but it was clear that Jareth had hit close  to the mark as Shiver brushed him off : ”No I think I have enough hands as it is, but thank you father.”

Chuckling softly as the mood grew light once more, Sarah shared a short moment with Jareth as their eyes met, and she saw nothing but warm happy relief in his glorious bicoloured orbs. It was obvious that he was just as excited as the rest of them with the prospect of defining their own holiday. And his eyes sparkled as he brought the plates over to the sink. Yes this was going to be a great Christmas.

 

* * *

Golden light flooded the spacious room, from the big panoramic windows spilling across the thick fur rugs making them sparkle in a faint echo of the Labyrinths enchanted light. Sitting in front of the large hardwood desk, Jareth smiled to himself as he conjured a second perfect crystal and lowered it into the velvet lined box sitting in front of him. Right at that moment they looked like nothing more exciting than a pair of glowing crystals, but the second that Didymus touched them they would envelope his enormous form in a new gleaming silver armour, bonding it to his soul, and marking him as the captain of Sarah’s guard. It was a trivial thing really but the symbolic value of it was immense, and as Jareth waved his hand over the box materiali z ing a lid complete with a big rust red bow and a golden name tag, he felt utterly assured that Didymus would be pleased with the gift. 

Another wave of his hand had the box floating up from the table and over to land softly beside the two boxes already bearing Shiver and Sarah’s names. Both boxes contained crystals, but theirs would become an ornate crossbow for Shiver, accompanied by a case of fine quills with dusk steel tips. And for Sarah it would become a music box much like the one she had had as a child, only this one would feature a prince in a black armour dancing with the ebony haired princess in a creamy white dress, as it played the ballad that he had sung for her as they danced in the ballroom. And as a surprise he had hung a brilliant emerald  set in a platinum star above the dancing couple, it looked to belonged there but it was a necklace, and one that he could not wait to see nestled against his precious Sarah’s creamy skin. They were all good gifts and Jareth felt certain that the recipients would be pleased but that only made figuring out what to give Lilly all the more difficult. Leaning back in the comfortable desk chair Jareth let his gaze wander out of the panoramic window and into the ever shifting aurora sky, as he contemplated the best gift for the strange girl. Had she been a "normal" girl he would have conjured a pretty necklace or some other bauble and that would have been that. Only this was no normal girl. No this girl had taken care of him no matter how cruel he had been towards her, and never once had she complained. Instead she had persevered and striven to see beneath the cruelty to the pain and spell. No she was no ordinary girl, but a warrior princess.

A warrior!  

It was so simple that it was almost laughable as his hand moved on it's own accord pulling a single glowing crystal from the air, rolling it effortlessly over the back of his hand and unto his palm. A warrior needed a weapon and Jareth knew just which one suited Lilly. With her willowy grace, and ease of movement she was made for wielding dual swords. 

Power coiled in his still restoring triple cores, not yet the vast ocean of power that he was use to but more than enough for imbuing the crystal with his will. Holding the image in his mind, Jareth smiled as he watched the twin blades materiali z e in the swirling depths of the crystal.

Yes, Jareth nodded, these were perfect, long and slender with graceful blades of silky shadow steel, that looked almost translucent as they spun slowly in the depth of the crystal. Their detailed cross guards shaped to resemble glistening star bursts with bright azure star sapphires in their centres, mimicking her bright captivating eyes. The slowly spinning swords dissolved into the inner glow of the crystal as Jareth gentl y placed it into the last silver grey box, sealing it in with a bright blue bow. 

Sitting back, he crossed his long legs under the table and smiled expectantly as he looked at the four brightly coloured boxes. It was not much considering that he had regained enough of his own magic that he could indeed conjure up anything he desired, but he had put so much though t into each of his gifts and he felt certain that he had gotten it right. And that was an utterly alien feeling in relation to midwinter solstice. Many were the midwinter feasts where he had presented a gift only to have the recipient look disappointed no matter how extravagantly generous he had been. In truth he couldn't recall a midwinter solstice feast with his seelie fey family, that had not been a study in feeling utterly inadequate and wrong. And usually that would cause him to take his leave at the earliest possible moment, to flee back to his own castle and lose himself in the rancorous celebration of his own subjects, and Hoggle’s home brew of c our se. More often than not he would don a disguise so that he could drink himself into a stupor in peace. But not this midwinter. No, looking pensive he absently ran the emerald ribbon of Sarah’s gift between his fingers, this midwinter would be the start of something new, something good. Something that he would die before losing.

“Hey there gloomy puss, why the frown? I always thought that wrapping presents was something that made you happy, not something to frown over. Unless of c our se you're not quite satisfied with what you are giving. Is that it? “

The frown melted as he turned to see her standing in the doorway with her arms straining to hold an entire mountain of gaily wrapped presents, and was replaced by a soft loving glow: ”No precious, I am very satisfied with the gifts. But seeing you now I am left wondering whether my gift is worthy of your beauty. “

A faint blush spread on her pale skin, imbuing her with a luminous beauty that had his breath catching in his throat, as she shook her head slightly: “And just when I think I can't possibly love you anymore, you go and say something like that, Jesus Jareth can you be anymore perfect..”

“Hmm those are big words love, they might give a man an inflated self image”: Pushing the chair back, Jareth rose gracefully, and called the presents to float up and place themselves in his arms, making it look as if he still had two hands: ”I take it that Lilly and Didymus have returned with the tree?”

“Yeah they even decorated it, so I thought we might as well just put the presents under it. I know it's still two days off but I like looking at the boxes and imaging what's inside them. “

His  c reamy shirt billowed ever so slightly as he strode towards her with a sincerely happy gleam in his eyes, Jareth nodded: “I must admit I that I like that thought. Come let us go place the gifts under the tree and then I'll put a pot of wine and spices over the fire to warm us all.”

Pausing as he reached her, Sarah leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his smooth silken cheek, before whispering along his skin: ” T his is going to be the best Christmas ever! “

 

* * *

 

 

Closing the door quietly behind her, Lilly grinned while she shed her heavy fur lined coat, and discarded it on the armchair by the fireplace as she passed it on her way to look Shiver over the shoulder, where he hunched over the massive desk, intensely focused on the  c onfusing nest of tiny springs and finely braided leather thongs in front of him. Slipping a miniscule loop over an equally small hook, Shiver smiled and turned just in time to catch the kiss that she had intended to land on his cheek, with his soft lips.

Pulling back, Lilly shook her head in mock affectation of disapproval as she sighed: ”Really Shiver what am I to do with you?”

Reaching up, Shiver cupped her smooth cheek with his slightly greasy fingers, feeling light and joyful as that small innocent touch had her eyes burning with a inner fire that lit the azure star bursts: ”You could kiss my insolence away and then thank me for having mounted the last of the wrist springs....”

“Really you finished it! God you are such a genius. . See I knew that there was a reason why I put up with your stubbornness.”: Smiling widely she leaned down for another kiss, only to be caught around the waist and seated firmly on his left thigh as he quickly dove in and stole the kiss that she had been offering, thoroughly plundering her mouth as he held her tight. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lilly let herself melt into him, simpl y enjoying the feeling of being desired both body and soul. It seemed like it only lasted a second, but they were both flushed and breathing hard as they pulled apart and Lilly rested her head on his shoulder. 

“So are we done with the wrist.?”

“ Y es”: Shiver sighed, burying his face in the lush fall of her hair breathing in her flowery scent with a content murmur: ”It is done, all I need do is close the seam and merge the skin. Have you given how we are to present them any thought? “

Her hair tickled him as she nodded slightly: ”Yup, I was thinking that you both need to rebuild your strength once your wounds close, and I'm pretty sure that the pair of you like to spar with each other right? “

Shiver's response was a softly humming sound, that Lilly took to mean yes, and so she continued while the heat of his skin permeated her: “So I was thinking that we put his royal mess i ness' new hand in a box with the two practice swords that Didymus has carved and I was thinking that Sarah's new eye is gonna look wonderfully gory in a black box on a red velvet pillow. What'd you think?”

“Hmm I think that you are a very wise young lady. Who sees more than one thinks. You are right I use to love sparring with my father but we have not done so since I became the Knight commander of the bloodthorns .....”

Pulling back ever so slightly Lilly twisted enough for her to see the sad wistful smile he now wore: ”Oh why not? “

“Bolton and Titania found it inappropriate because as lord commander I was supposed to be the better fighter, and it seemed like bad form for the king to be beaten by his own adopted son. And so we.... stopped. “

Gently caressing his cheek with her thumb Lilly gave him a light peck in the trail of her touch, before speaking against his still too warm skin: ”Well once you are both well again you can kick his butt all you want, who is gonna care right? And you are both gonna need to rebuild your strength after being out for so long, and also Didymus is beginning to get a little round, around the middle.”

There was a tiny fragile hope in Shivers eyes as he nodded and looked at the still open arm: ”Well I suppose that you are right, and I do miss it, he is the only warrior but Didymus and Llagain who have ever presented a true challenge..”

“So lets make it happen, remember there are no rules here.”

His grip tightened as he rested his chin on the crown of her head once more: ”You are right as usual.. I just hope that Jareth sees it the same way.”

Giving him a gentle squeeze Lilly snuggled even deeper into his arms as she said: ”Why wouldn't he? He has been hovering over you ever since he found out how sick you were, treating you like a babe in arms. I am pretty sure that he will be thrilled to pound you into the ground if nothing else I'm sure he would do it for bragging rights alone..”

A wry grin chased the wistful air from Shivers face as he imagined his father looking all smug as he had done every time Jareth had bested him: ”Hmm yeah I believe that you are right. I hope you are...”

Nuzzling the skin along the slight hollow of his throat, Lilly murmured contently: ”Oh I am... This is so gonna be the best Christmas Ever!”

 

* * *

The snow had fallen thick and heavy ever since Lilly and Didymus had brought back the tree and the piles were now, as dawn on midwinter ’ s day arose, high enough that they touched the lower windowsill and spilled over the edge of the porch. It was the picture perfect image of a winter wonderland. And sitting in the window perch, Sarah soaked in the view as she quickly and quietly pulled a brush through her sleep t o usled hair. She had to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the still sleeping monarch, before she had breakfast ready. 

Breakfast on Christmas morning had always been something special in her family. As long back as she could remember her father would creep up at dawn and bake nanna Milla's special cinnamon bread so that the smell would wake them all. It had been magical and now that she was building this new Christmas together with her new family it was one of the traditions that she truly wanted to keep alive. 

The floor was cool beneath her bare feet as she crept silently from their room and down the dark hallway, and into the kitchen. Keeping as silent as a mouse she blew the embers in the huge wood burning stove back to life and pulled out bacon, eggs, and huge juicy tomatoes and mushrooms. 

N ow all she needed w as the bread and though she could simply call up a crystal and summon a perfect replica it would defeat the purpose of what they were trying to create. Thus Sarah smiled as she rummaged through the bulging kitchen cabinets in search of the ingredients that she needed. And yes the flour, yeast, butter, cinnamon, eggs and milk was all conjured, but that was not the point as she started combining it all in the heavy stoneware dough trough that Lilly used when she made bread. The point was that this was something that she, Sarah Williams queen of the goblins and mistress of the labyrinth, had put an effort into making for those she loved. It was not about the bread, or the bacon or any of the other foodstuffs that now cluttered the table, but about the love that she poured into it as she cooked for their strange family. 

And it was that warm feeling that had Sarah whistling as she kneaded the dough...

 

* * *

 

 

The  m idwinter solstice in the underground had never been a favourite holiday of Jareth's, and he had made a habit out of fleeing the stifled and stilted celebration of the seelie court in favour of either his own rancorous goblins, or the small and far more intimate affair held in the unseelie court, before he could finally escape it all fully and flee into a living dream to bask in the presence of his soulmate. But here seated at a comparatively humbled table eating fresh baked cinnamon bread dripping with butter, thick slices of succulent bacon and luscious fried tomatoes and mushrooms while laughing along at Didymus' retelling of how he and Lilly had nearly been defeated by the tree that now decorated the great room, he could not imagine anything more perfect. This was how midwinter was meant to celebrated. 

With family and love. 

With gifts given because you truly wanted to please the recipient not to garner goodwill or curry favour. 

And with true joy instead of stiff tradition. All that was missing was Morgaine and Hoggle.

A slight melancholy tinted his eyes with a dusty grey as he thought of his true family. Because this would have been something that they would have loved, and he would have loved to have shared it with them. To have seen Morgaine seated here in her true form, with her wispy white hair brushed back from her wrinkled face, so that her midnight eyes were clearly visible when she giggled as only she could. And have Hoggle basking in the warmth of the company, was something that he would have given anything to have seen. 

“Hey, why so gloomy?  “

Sarah's slender hand squeezed his knee as she leaned in to speak softly into his ear. Shaking his head slightly Jareth exhaled as if blowing the cobwebs of sadness away: ”I was just thinking that my mother, my real mother and Hoggle would have loved this, and that I would have loved for them to have been here... But.”

Pushing the last of the sudden melancholy away, Jareth smiled softly as he placed a chaste kiss on Sarah's cheek: ”There is always next year, that is the beauty of we creatures untouched by time, there is always next year...”

“Yeah”: Sarah agreed: ”But we won ’ t have to wait that long... Remember, time ha s n't moved back in the underground, so when we return there will only be a little over two months until midwinter.”

“Oh yes I forgot, Well “: Raising his tea cup in salute, Jareth smiled at the group as he announced: ”I wish you all a happy midwinter, and I would like to let you all know that we expect you all to join us for the next Midwinter solstice and all the ones to come. If you want to that is. “ 

“Really Jareth you have to ask? “: Lilly's eyes glowed like captive stars as she gripped Shivers hand and locked eyes with Jareth: ”This is the best Christmas ever, and we haven't even gotten to the presents yet! Hell yeah we'll be there with bells on.”

“Bells on?  W hy wouldst we don bells?  I s this an earthen custom that thou hath not shared with us? “: The confused look had the fox looking endearingly perplexed as he looked from one girl to the other. 

“Ooh goddess the image that evokes “: Grinning as she reached out and patted Didymus massive hand, Sarah said: ”But no it ’ s an expression, it means that you are eager to participate. That you will attend no matter what the cost. It does not mean that you wear actual bells...”

“Aarh then verily I shall indeed attend, though I must confess that the wearing of bells wouldst not have caused me to balk.”

“ W ell Sir Didymus you are a braver man than I then”: Quipped Shiver as he saluted the fox with his tea: ”For I must admit the though t of wearing nothing but bells had me somewhat worried. “

“OooKay ..... And that mental image will keep  m e up all night! “: Setting her cup firmly on the table, Lilly shook her head with an amused chuckle: ”And to change the subject I think that it's time to open our presents, or am I the only one who can't wait any longer? “

Leaning back in his chair Jareth felt utterly content as he soaked in the easy atmosphere as the others teased Lilly with being impatient, even though they were also clearly just as eager as she was.

Well he could most certainly understand her, because he was just as eager, though his eagerness stemmed more from the desire to see the reaction of the recipient of his gifts rather than what he was about to receive. 

“Well lords and ladies I do believe that we are all quite full from all of my precious Sarah’s excellent offerings. So what would you say to following Lilly's suggestion and moving over to the tree and begin presenting our gifts? I know that I am eager to see your reactions to the gifts. “

“Yes”: Shiver agreed with a bright twinkle in his eye: ”Let us proceed to the gifts, I too am eager to see your responses. “

“Okay” :  P ushing her chair out, Lilly rose and rubbed her hands together: ”Sarah made breakfast so it's only fair that...

The loud snaps of two sets of fingers cut her off, as the dirty dishes, cups, pots, pans and crumbs all disappeared in a shower of bright green and dark azure sparkles. Blinking owlishly she stood stunned for a fraction of a second until the joy filled sound of Jareth and Shivers combined peals of laughter as they both beamed up at her like a pair of proud schoolboys, brought her back to reality. 

And playing right into that image, she placed her hands on her hips and gave them both her best overly exasperated look: ”Really, again with the magic?  J ust because you can does not mean that you have to! “

Looking like the very image of properly chastised youths both men cast their eyes to the table as they mumbled: ”No Lilly.”

They looked so sincere that no one would have doubted how sorry they were. That was of c our se if their voices hadn't been thick with sup p ressed laughter. Laughter that erupted the second Lilly sighed, and rolled her eyes, grinning: ”Christ you two are impossible.... Now let's go open some presents. “

The  f ire of the hearth roared and filled the great room with heat, light and the fragrant scent of burning pine needles. Gathering around the majestic tree, the quintet stood quietly as they enjoyed the sight. Large luminous crystals in deep red, azure blue, grass green and bright gold glittered amongst its deep bluish green needles and the thick gold tinsel and holly garlands. Little silver and gold goblins seemed to fly beside them on small stubby cherub wings, trying to steal the peppermint candy canes and succulent gingerbread cookies shaped like stars, hearts and Jareth's sigil. 

It should have been gaudy and tasteless in its Victorian splendour, but instead it was just perfect. 

Wrapping his arm around Sarah’s waist, Jareth gave her a loving hug as he said: ”I must say, that this is Beautiful! I would never have thought to use our crystals in such a way, but it is stunning..  W hen last I saw a tree this magnificent I was collecting the daughter of a Victorian Earl. The poor girl had been wished away by her new stepmother, for nothing more than daring to speak out of turn at a social function. It was what the lady used her one wish for... a tree. But this, this far surpass that tree.”

Blushing slightly, Lilly nodded: ”thanks... So umh what now? When I was little we would, like just sit and stare at the tree, until my father had finished his third beer, and then....” Shuddering Lilly pressed her forehead into Shivers side as he gentl y wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“Well “: Sarah said killing the awkward silence before it could spread: ”My dad use to play Christmas songs on our piano, and my stepmom would choose these weird church psalms for us to sing, only my dad would play Christmas carols instead. And she would huff and look insulted before singing along like everyone else.” 

“Verily to lift our voices in song doth fill me with joy. Pray wouldst thou teach us these songs of carol?”

“Yes “: Jareth purred teasingly: ”Please teach us the songs of Carol... “

Her grin was wide and infectious as she drew a crystal from thin air, tossing it against the floor next to the tree, making it burst in a shower of emerald and silver sparks revealing a real baby gra n d piano: ”I would be happy to, but I'm warning you I haven't played since I turned ten.”

“Oh precious I'm certain that you will do just fine “: His hand on hers pulled her to the piano, and guided her to sit on the low bench: ”Now why don ’ t you begin with silent night...”

Her skills on the ivories might be slightly less that perfect, but no one cared as they sang together, teaching Didymus the psalms and Christmas carols of Lilly and Sarah’s childhoods. 

The hours seemed to melt away as they sang and laughed, and soon the daylight began to  w ane making the candlelit great room into a warm safe cavern of golden light. The last notes of  F rosty the  S nowman died out as Lilly slapped her hand lightly on the top of the piano: ”So I'm gonna slap the roasts in the oven, and what would you all think about opening the presents afterwards, because I really can't wait to see what you guys are gonna think about the presents. So what'd you say? “

“Verily Lilly I find your plan most agreeable. “

“Yes “: Jareth agreed: ”It does indeed sound like a plan. Do you need any assistance?”  

“Naah”: Lilly said as she brushed some imaginary dust from her long dark green skirt: ”I'm good.”

Nodding his acceptance Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah as she sat and tickled a small melody out of the keys, with a vaguely dreaming expression on her face. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and down across the thin nearly invisible bandage covering the healed ruin of her eye. The contrast was utterly striking as  s he blew a stray lock away from her perfect nose and looked up at him coyly through the thick raven wings of her lashes.

“So, Why the long stare?”

Smiling as he sat down on her right side on the low piano bench, Jareth bumped her shoulder playfully: ”I was just wondering whether you know chopsticks... “

The choppy notes of chopsticks filled the room as Lilly quickly, or as quickly as she was able with Shiver constantly getting in her way as he "helped" her, pushed the large trays containing the mouth-watering cuts of meat into the blistering ovens. 

Magic was usually banned in her kitchen but today was different as she pulled out a glowing emerald crystal, and charged it with images of how the finished roasts and vegetables were to look and taste, telling it to chime loudly once they reached that stage. 

Today she didn't want to be forced to check on the food every so often, today she just wanted to relax and enjoy. Setting the crystal on the pristine countertop Lilly smiled at Shiver as he finished setting the newly cleaned utensils away, and held out her hand for him, beckoning him closer.

“You done?”

“Yes”:  H e answered as he leaned down stealing a quick kiss: ”I am finished, shall we? “

“Yeah let's. “

The first gift was from Shiver to Lilly, and it left her utterly speechless as she opened the box and lifted the heavy hunter green leathers into the golden light. Copper thread created lavish patterns along the seams, wrought into fine images of delicate  v ines and thin leaves. The leather itself was supple and buttery, feeling almost like silk as she ran her fingertips along the perfect seam. Holding the jacket up Lilly grinned as she saw that the cut of the jacket while still allowing for full freedom of movement, would enhance and emphasise her small breasts. No she reminded herself, as her face turned utterly beetroot red. Not small, delicate. At least that was what Shiver had had her repeat again and again as he had explored them through the flimsy veil of her nightgown. 

Turning to thank him, her blush turned even deeper as she was met with a satisfied smirk, which told her that Shiver thought of the same incident. 

“ I take it that you like your gift?”

“No I don't like it, I love it! “: Holding the perfectly fitted jacket up against her own front, Lilly turned to show the others her gift, only to stop as a faint but clearly metallic jingle was heard.

“Well then it would seem that this has more to it that meets the eye.”: Jareth's voice was ripe with admiration as he nodded his approval: ”Is it darksteel?”

“ Y es”: Shiver confirmed solemnly: ”It is, I could imagine nothing stronger, nor lighter. I will not see her hurt again for lack of protection. And I do not care that only knights may wear it as armour, it must be enough that a knight gave it to her. “

“ V erify my friend it is a most magnificent armour, it is surely worthy of a lady as strong as thee.”

“Yeah yeah”:  F olding the jacket into the large box Lilly turned and looked at Shiver: ”Thank you honey, I can't wait to put it on. But now I think it's time for more presents..”

The next to receive a gift was Didymus, who looked almost more surprised that he was even getting anything than anything else. Until he opened the large heavy box. His gift was a cloak, full circle, full length made from panels of creamy white leather and edged with a metallic deep emerald lizard skin. It was perfect but for the colour that clashed with the deep crimson of his usual jacket. That of c our se changed as soon as Shiver presented him with his gift. 

Great heavy tears formed in Didymus eye as the lanky goblin handed him the soft carefully wrapped packet tied with a luminous rust red ribbon. 

“I truly hope that this will show our deep regard for you, and I honestly hope that it will show that you belong here with us now.”

“Verily, I doth find myself at a loss for words to express...”

Laying a gentle hand on the floundering fox's shoulder Shiver cut off the knight with an equally gentle: ”Hold your praise until you see the gift.”

“Thou speakest the truth lord Shiver.. But I must express the joy I feel, and the pride that fills me as I doth know that I have now finally found. .... a Home.”

The gentle hand became a reassuring squeeze as Shiver spoke in a voice made deep and rough by his emotions: ”You have indeed found a home here, never doubt that, you are forever my brother, if not in blood then in arms. “

The tear that had clung so stubbornly to the fox's lashes, finally relinquished it's hold to roll down his cheek leaving behind a trail of slick damp fur: ”Verily I doth not know what to say.”

“Well “: Sarah interjected: ”Don't worry about it just. .. open the damn present. We are dying over here.”

Sharing a last meaningful look with the now equally wet eyed goblin as Shiver returned to his seat, Didymus bowed lightly: ”As my lady commands.”

His hands shook as he undid the elaborate bow, and pulled the fine silk paper aside, revealing a jacket in a sinfully soft cream leather, with a dark emerald lining visible through the intricate slashed design that covered the fitted body and billowing sleeves. Emerald buttons graced the front and the cuffs of it, sparkling with an inner fire that made them look almost alive, as warm gold threads graced every seam. The look on Didymus  face was one of stunned reverence as he ran his fingers over the garment: ”I am utterly undeserving of garments this magnificent. Verily I .. I...”

“Well “: Jareth purred as Sarah pulled away from his arms to stand in front of the towering fox: ”You cannot stand as the captain of her guard if your colours clash, it would not be seemly. “

“Besides “: Sarah said as she produced a wide band of warm red gold carved with thorns in a design reminiscent of the pattern adorning Shivers ring: ”I think that it is time that we make it official. So this is my gift to you. The ring that marks you as the captain of my white shadow guards. I want you to lead them and stand by my side as Shiver stands by Jareth's. We need you Didymus and once we return home we will of c our se make it official with a proper ceremony, but until then I still wish for you to wear the ring that shows your rank. Lilly made it, so it ’ s from her as well, and...”

The sudden rustle of cloth as Didymus dropped to his knees had Sarah shocked into silence as she found herself staring at the top of Didymus wild mane of flame red hair. 

“Jesus Didymus this is so not necessary, please get up.. I. . really. “

“Nay my Lady in this matter I must insist upon ceremony, I must swear the oath in the proper manner “: His one eye glowed with the bright flame of his dark flame as he tilted his head to met her confuse gaze: ”I pr a y my lady let me speak the words as they are meant to be spoken. “

“He speaks the truth Precious, some words carry a power of their own. And this oath is one such instance “: The words were softly spoken but they still carried the full weight of Jareth's experience and otherworldly power: ”This oath's more tha n mere words. It is a type of magic that binds you to one another, they will compel Didymus to protect you, even at the cost of his own life. He will be bound to you unable to resist a direct order from your lips. His life will be utterly yours, from the words are spoken and until his last breath.”

Her eye grew huge, and her skin paled until no colour remained and she was as pale as the frozen world outside. Her lips parted as if to speak, yet no words came, and she was left looking scared as she met the utterly calm conviction in Didymus eye.

“No wait I ... You want this? “

“Verily, there is nothing that I desire more, but if my queen desires a more worthy captain I shall understand and never revisit the subject. “

“Goddess Didymus  h ow can you even say that “:  O utrage and  s hock had her voice almost break as she took in his calm certainty that he could not possibly be the best choice for the role. And she was about to speak further when Jareth's soft but stern voice cut in admonishing: ”I believe we already discussed your worthiness, and if my memory does not fail me, we agreed that you would trust you r sovereigns when it came to who they chose as worthy. Am I correct? “

Didymus head bobbed as he agreed quietly: ”Your memory doth serve thee well my Liege.” 

“Good, and Sarah listen to me Didymus knows this fully well, all those of the underground understands this, and yet here he kneels ready to swear the words binding his life to yours.. It is his wish will you deny him?”

“Well I No.. but I... Really you want this?  T o die for me? “

Gazing up at her through the ginger veil of his fur and his long lashes, Didymus smiled widely. as he said emphatically: ”Verily I require no oath to die for you my queen, my friend, but it would greatly warm my soul to have the bond so set in stone. Thus I mean to say yes I do want this. .”

Biting her lower lip Sarah looked every inch as terrified as she felt, yet her jaw clenched with determination as she nodded once, and seemed to forcefully pull the mantle of Queenship onto her now squared shoulders. 

“Very well, Lord Didymus of the Llwynog do you freely accept the captaincy of the white shadow guard. “

His eye never left hers as he answered in a calm sure voice that left no doubt as to his conviction: ”I doth swear upon my honour and my very life that I shall defend thy life unto death, I swear upon my honour that I shall obey any order that thou shall give unto me. To thee I pledge my sword, my honour and my very life to thee and should my sacrifice save thee, I shall lay down any price without hesitation. This is my solemn  v o w and oath. As surely as my word is my bond, my life is now thine.” 

Taking the ring in steady fingers, Sarah raised it to her lips and placing a light kiss upon the slowly warming metal, she held it out to the kneeling knight with the words: ”And in return I shall protect your honour, I shall strive to be worthy of your sacrifice and know that I shall ask nothing of you that I do not ask of myself. Thus I swear that you and no other shall be my sword and shield.”

Slipping the wide band onto the middle finger of his right hand, Didymus nodded as he rose to tower over her once more: ”And so it is done. “

Wrapping her arms around Didymus massive waist, Sarah buried her face into his chest, breathing in his comforting musky scent: ”Goddess give that we will look back on this with happiness in the years to come.”

“We shall”: His voice rumbled out through his chest, as his huge hands held her gentl y and rubbed his back: ”We shall, but pray let us now resume the giving of gifts. Lest we succumb to this sombre mood. And if you would so allow I should dearly like to give the next gifts”

“You are as always right good sir, and please present our gifts. “

Waving his great paw-hand Didymus smiled shyly as a present manifested in the laps of each person there, gesturing to the packages Didymus said:  P ry open these humble offerings, though I must admit to being ashamed of their coarse nature now that I have witnessed the beauty of the gifts given.

“Didymus stop”: Leveling an exasperated look at the big fox as he hooked his finger in the bow loop of his gift Jareth sighed: “I have never known you to do anything to less than your best, and I am certain  that that will apply to these gifts as well.”

Undoing the bow with a single firm tug Jareth's expression shifted instantly into one of awe as the small bone hair cuff within was revealed. The piece was small which only served to make the tiny owls and runic knots carved into it so much more impressive. Holding it up so that the soft light of the living room caught the tiny gems imbedded in the polished bone, Jareth said: ”This is magnificent! Didymus how did you manage such strength in a piece this small?

Delighted embarrassment enveloped the foxes entire person as he shrugged and half mumbled:  “ It is the bone that doth determine the strength of a piece. And the bones of the beasts that roam this world is truly quite strong. As for the stones then the river yonder doth teem with them. ”

“Well  i t is most beautiful! Sarah precious would you help me? : Turning his back to Sarah Jareth managed to look almost childish in his joy as Sarah clasped the cuff around the lower part of his braid so that he could pull it over his shoulder and admire the exquisite craftsmanship. Turning back to face the stunned fox Jareth beamed at him: ”I will cherish this for as long as I live, this is a gift of true friendship.”

And to the others he said: ”Now come open your gifts, let us see what Didymus has made you each.

Three bows were eagerly ripped open and the delighted gasps of admiration followed promptly, as the treasures were revealed. For Shiver the fox had carved a hair cuff much like the one he had gifted Jareth only this one was in the shape of a thorny branch and held tiny crimson stones between its branches like tiny drops of blood . Running his fingers over the magnificently detailed carvings Shiver looked up in stunned surprise.: ”I am unworthy of such a magnificent gift! Truly Didymus this is...thank you.... my friend...I..” 

His words were cut short by Lilly as she leapt from her seat and jumped straight into Didymus startled arms as she squealed: ”I love it!!  T hank you Didymus!! It's so beautiful! 

The bangle on her wrist sparkled and glowed with tiny golden stones set in the meticulously carved surface, featuring small cogs, screws and a single anatomically perfect heart suspended from a delicate golden ring. It very much her and Lilly was no t afraid to let that be known as she beamed: ”Thank you, Thank you, Thank you it’s perfect!! How did you know?”

“Verily young lady it is but a trinket, surely it is not worthy of you.”

“Oh Didymus, you goofball” : Cutting in Sarah sat looking down at her gift with a teary eyed expression: ”I have no words to express my gratitude, it's.... You realise that I will never wear any other crown right, this is it, this is my crown.”

Lifting the perfect circlet up for the others to see Sarah beamed as she brought the circlet to rest across her forehead. It was made not from gold or silver, but from one intricately carved piece of bone that Didymus had shaped into a circlet with a single inverted teardrop emerald set at the centre of her brow. Tiny delicate swirls almost like vines or roots held the stone in place and curved out to gently follow the circlet and frame Sarah's face. It was beautiful and very feminine. 

“Well Didymus it seems that you have held back a great talent from you”:  T railing his fingertips along the skilfully carved bone, Jareth looked pensive as he mused almost to himself: ”I think we shall have you work with Ludo once this war is over and won, to rebuild the labyrinth, I think that Hoggle would like that.....”

“My liege, I....I do not... I... Verily I....”: Gaping like a newly landed fish, Didymus realised that he had nothing intelligent to say. At least not anything that would not get him a terse reminder of the conversation, he had had with Jareth about accepting his sovereigns judgement of his worth above his own, and so he merely fell silent and nodded as Lilly ghosted a soft kiss to his burning cheek, and bounded back to her seat next to Shiver.

Clearing his throat Jareth spoke softly as if afraid that the fox would flee if he spoke too loudly: ”Didymus I believe that I speak for us all as I say that we are grateful beyond belief that you have deemed us worthy of gifting these treasures that you have lavished, what I can only imagine were many hours upon, Thank you my friend. And now I think that it is time for another gift....”

Holding out his hand in an elegant gesture, Jareth called a relatively small package from the pile, letting it hang slowly spinning halfway between them and the couch.

“This one is for you young Lilly, it is but a small token of the immeasurable esteem that I hold you in. “

As he spoke the package floated through the air to alight itself in Lilly’s lap, and her hand instinctively went to grab it before it could float away again. 

“Wow really you shouldn't have gotten me anything, but now that you did.”

The ribbon and lid was quickly removed to reveal the shimmering crystal ball inside.  Y et her hand hovered above the clear surface as she looked up at Jareth with a slight hint of concern in her eyes.

“Arhm what's this? It's not gonna turn into a snake or anything else weird is it?”

Giving her his best exasperated look, Jareth rolled his eyes and drawled: ”Really Lilly you must learn to trust me, I will not tell you what it is, but I do swear to you that it is nothing unpleasant.”

“Oookay.”

Grabbing the crystal with both hands, Lilly’s eyes grew huge as she watched it dissolve into an azure blue mist that covered her hands as it condensed in her hand and grew heavy. Then the mist vanished in a shower of silver and emerald glitter, leaving Lilly holding a set of matching swords. 

Words escaped her as she sat staring in wide eyed wonder at the dusky almost glass like blades and the deceptively frail looking cross guards. They were exquisite and it did not escape notice that the stones in the cross guard and hilt matched the bright blue of the star bursts in her own eyes. 

“Well say something girl, do you like them? “: Leaning forward expectantly Jareth looked like a much younger boy hoping for approval. And approval he got as Lilly beamed.

“They are beautiful, I've never seen anything like them before, are they real?”

“Yes you silly girl of c our se they real, what would be the point otherwise? “: Relief was clearly evident as he rolled back to lounge comfortable in the thick fur, casually adjusting the empty cuff of his plain cream coloured silk shirt as he spoke. 

“But”: Running her thumb gingerly along the edge, Lilly looked up questioningly: ”I don’t know how to use a sword, are you gonna teach me? “

“No”: Jareth grinned: ”I could but I believe that Shiver would be a much better teacher. I thought that for a tenacious warrior such as you there could be no other present. “

“Well I love them and I can't wait to get to try them out. But I think it ’ s time for me to give a gift. Ahm I... it's. ..” 

Grabbing a small present wrapped in bright spring green silk paper, Lilly blushed until she glowed a very pretty beet red as she handed Shiver the gift, jerking her hand back as if afraid that Shiver might bite her.

“It's umh not much cause I don't you know have magic and well there ain ’ t any stores around here sooo yeah I kinda just. .... I.  I don't know. “

Smiling softly, as his powerful fingers peeled the paper back delicately, before opening the box as if it had been made of the most delicate glass. Looking into the box his expression grew young and vulnerable as he stroked a single finger over the content of the box.

“It is magnificent.... It .. Thank you.. Lilly.”

His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he reverently lifted the pendant out by its subtle braided leather string.  I t was simple yet still intricate as the styli z ed gold bramble branch wrapped around itself in a celtic knot, forming an oval pendant the same size as the outer joint of Lilly’s thumb.

Smiling shyly Lilly reached out and lightly tapped a well hidden latch that held the pendant closed: ”It opens up, if you tap this.”

Nodding he obediently thumbed the latch making the tiny spring activated hinges open the pendant and reveal the minute group portrait inside. 

“Did you paint this? It is exquisite! I will treasure this always, I ...”

Rolling up from his seat on the couch, Shiver closed the distance between them, engulfing her in his arms and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before Lilly had any chance of evading or protesting. Not that she looked like she was about to do either of those things as she eagerly melted into his embrace and slipped her arms around his waist and let herself be swept away by the kiss. 

Leaning into Sarah, Jareth gave a very satisfied smirk as he spoke in a mock whisper: ”Well I do believe that our young knight is well pleased by his gift. Do you think he intends to release her before he smothers her? “

The look in Shivers eyes could have made lesser men freeze in fear, or tuck tail and run, as he finally released Lilly to glare at his father over her head, but Jareth's smirk merely grew wider and infinitely more satisfied as he watched the couple with one humorously arched eyebrow: ”I take it that the gift pleases you? “

The furious stare turned into one of happiness as it lost its power when Shiver shook his head and spoke into the thick, and for the occasion combed and tamed tangle: ”I love it, but it is missing something vital.”

Pulling back so that she could meet his now sparkling mischievous gaze Lilly's brow furrowed into an adorable look of confusion: ” M issing something what are you talking about, I got everyone into the bloody picture, and that was not easy let me tell you. I'm good at miniatures but this thing is fucking microscopic! “

“Yes, but considering how close this will be to my heart, I want someone special inside it too.”

“Yeah, I figured but I didn't know what Lace looked like but if you tell me I'll b happy to...”

Pain flickered through his eyes like a predatory shadow, as he gripped her jaw in an infinitely tender hold stopping her before she could say anything more: ”No  n ot her, You you silly little girl! I want you next to my heart always, just as I have you here beside me. And Lilly even if Lace had not died I am not certain that I would not have forsaken her the second I saw you. I love you Lilly Grant, You and no other. “

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stood like a de e r frozen in headlights, under his loving gaze.

He loved her.

She had known of c our se but she had forced herself not to truly contemplate it as they had been caught in the maelstrom of insanity that surrounded them. But here and now as the words spilled from his lips she had no choice but acknowledge that she too loved him with a fierce desperate strength.

“I love you too Shiver, I love you so much it hurts. ..I..”

There were more words that she needed to say, but his lips closed on hers once more stealing it all away as he put all his emotions into that one kiss, and all she could do was cling to him. 

The need to breath forced them apart, and as the world returned to normal the first thing they heard was Sarah’s soft: ”Well that was about time, and now that you are finally ready to admit what the rest of us have known for the last few weeks, I think that it is time for a toast.”

The smiling trio rose, and saluting the furiously blushing couple with their goblets called: ”To Lilly and Shiver. “

Their blushes deepened as they silently acknowledged the toast and returned to their seats on the fur covered couch, seemingly curled into one another’s arms. 

“And now “: Sarah announced as she moved to the tree: ”I want to give a gift, this one is for my king and my heart.”

Jareth's eyes were soft as he accepted the flat box with a quiet: ”You should not have precious.”

“Oh but I should..”

O pening the box, Jareth couldn't hold back a gasp as the simple golden circle was revealed. 

I've never seen you with a crown, and I thought it fitting that you get one now that I am finally returning this.”

Her fingers unfurled letting a familiar sigil drop to swing from the end of its chain as firelight made it's swirling runic knot shimmer and sparkle, as if competing with the new gem at the apex of its mirrored sickle curve. Gold, blue, white and emerald hues churned in the centre of the dusky gem, giving it a life of its own. Reaching out hesitantly, Jareth whispered: ”It found you, I feared... I feared it lost within the strands of the spell.”

“It was, but it came to me when I was inside the spell. And now I am returning it to its rightful owner. Here this is where it belongs. “

Her hand shook ever so slightly, as she pressed the warm sigil against his chest in an echo of how she had done it when she first returned it to him, back on the stairs of the castle. Once more power flared as the chain separated and slithered up and around his neck to fuse together again. Stepping back she watched with great satisfaction as the sigil nestled in against his chest and took on an otherworldly glow as it regained it's smooth silken sheen. 

“There that's better. “

His fingers closed around the pendant as his eyes fell closed and a look of relief settled over his face: ”Gods but I missed this, Thank you my love, this is a gift that I can never repay. “

“Oh you already have, you completed me, and gave me back all that is me. It is I who are repaying you with this gift. Besides it didn’t really do much for me, it ’ s far too masculine for my taste, especially compared to this...”

It was only when she fished her usually blank sigil out of her scooped boatneck neckline that any of them realised that the silky silver disk wasn't blank any longer. Nor was it a round disk any longer. In the place of the blank pendant hung a phoenix with it's up reaching wings touching above its outstretched beak, seemingly frozen just before the down stroke that would see it speeding from the ashes. The bird itself was beautiful but simple, setting the intricate runic knot on its back off as light caught its raised silver embossed swirls. Swirls that wove together to form the image of a blazing star. 

“A Phoenix bearing a guiding star, reborn to guide, fitting. “

“Well love, this has been something of a rebirth for us all.”

“Yes“: He agreed, as his hand unconsciously sought out his own sigil where it rested against his cream shirt: ”It truly has been...”

Sarah and Jareth never saw the look that passed between Lilly, Shiver and Didymus just before Shiver spoke, interrupting Jareth's quiet musing

“And speaking of rebirths”: He said as he and Lilly rose and collected two brightly wrapped gifts from under the tree, bringing them to Sarah and Jareth, handing Sarah the smallest before placing the two foot parcel in Jareth’s lap and stepping back. 

“Please open them, they are from us all.  T hey are... Well “

Bright paper parted under trembling eager hands, revealing the gifts beneath. Jareth's face became an unreadable mask as the pale motionless limb resting on the two practice swords came into clear view. Wetting his lips slowly, Jareth kept his eyes firmly fixed on the gently curled hand: ”There is no straps?”

“No, it... It doesn’t need them, once it is grafted on it won't be removable, and it will function just like your old hand did... “: Smiling proudly, Lilly rose and knelt in front of Jareth as she spoke.

“Grafted on”: The look on his face was frightened and vulnerable as he slowly traced the crisply edged pattern that marked the edge where the limb w as to be joined with his flesh with a pointed claw.

“Yeah we are banking on your goblin and human blood being at least as strong as your fey blood, and considering that you are able to use almost any human gadget, we really can't see why this wouldn't work.“

“No “: Shiver chimed in: ”And it should not take long to graft it on, the spell has already been engraved on the skin.“

Lifting the hand from the box, Jareth stared at in open wonder as he easily manipulated it's joints.

“It feels so alive, how did you manage such a feat? It looks.... real. “

Smiling up at him Lilly nodded as Jareth turned the hand obviously studying the spell runes and finding them without fault, as Lilly said: ” W ell that wasn't exactly easy, but once we found out the right type of leather it all sort of fit together, you like it? “

His head shot up as he looked at her as if she had just asked the most ridiculous question that he had ever heard, before blurting out: ”Like it, it is sublime, a work of art. And even if it cannot be grafted, it more than lives up to your promises. It.... with this I shall be whole again. And for this I owe you my very life. I....”

Tears trembled on the verge of spilling as he looked from Lilly to Shiver and then to Didymus, trying to convey the enormity of what this meant to him, as words failed him completely and utterly. Because this gift was more than the sum of its parts it was the last puzzle piece he needed to feel whole, and to begin rebuilding himself. 

And no words could express just how monumental it was. And then he turned to look at Sarah, his breath catching as he saw her expression. 

Tears streamed down the right side of her face, while the thin silk padding covering her left, grew more and more pink as blood and tears soaked it. But despite the tears, joy and awe shone from her as she reverently stroked the object still hidden within the small box.

“Sarah?”: Turning fully to face her he called her name softly, gentl y pulling her attention away from the object and back to him. The look she gave him was wet and so filled with emotions that he had no idea what word to use to describe what it was that he was seeing. But he didn't have to as Sarah spoke in a soft half choked voice: ”I had no idea that you were.. I, I don't know what to say. .. It's perfect. It's more than perfect. ...”

“Really? You serious? Cause we tried so hard to make the emerald that Didymus found work, but..”

“No Lilly it's, perfect this way,  w ith this no one will ever know that I am missing an eye.”

“Well, No. Cause with this you won't.” 

“I... what do you mean? I won't?  “

Scooting across to Sarah, Lilly reached down and gingerly lifted the glistening eye up into the light: ”No you won't cause this is has been made to function just like a real eye, that's why we couldn't use the emerald, I couldn't cut it thinly enough to construct a true fluid adjustable iris, and it resisted all attempts to bond it with the diamond lens. So that's how we ended up using that bright mercury, because it will expand and contract the way it needs to... t hat's why it's silver”

“You made me an eye! You really just made me an eye. Only you would do this you glorious nut job! A working eye! “

Surging to her feet Sarah pulled the now laughing Lilly with her allowing her to wrap her arms around the smaller woman hugging her tight: ”Goddess above, but I love you and your weird convoluted mind, Please Lilly don't ever change.“

Lilly’s voice was muffled by Sarah’s shoulder but her happiness was clearly evident as she chuckled: ”Sure I'll stay weird but... please could you pull your shoulder out of my mouth it's just a little hard to breathe. “

“Sure, if you insist. “

Stepping back, Lilly grinned at both Sarah and Jareth as she crooked her head: ”Oh I do insist, but I was thinking that there's just three more gifts under the tree and I as far as I can smell then dinner is close to done. So how would you like to try out your gifts after dinner? Didymus and Shiver both say it won't take long since we already used your blood to do the initial bonding, but Shiver thinks that it might hurt for a little while, while your flesh gets use to the metal, Right?”

Turning Lilly looked to Shiver  for  confirmation, receiving a small nod as the goblin quietly sat back down: ”So I was thinking that we should, you know just do it? “

Looking from Lilly to Jareth, Sarah wet suddenly parched lips as she tried to process what Lilly was saying. How could she even begin to process that Lilly, her roommate and best friend. Very much not magical Lilly, who wanted to be a prosthetics builder of all things, and who were sitting here telling her that she was about to have two functioning eyes again. That all the pain they had suffered through were about to become a quickly fading memory, as they continued the healing that had begun. That she was about to become whole again. It was all so overwhelming. And Sarah felt grateful to Jareth as he quietly answered Lilly: ”Yes, I think that it is an excellent plan of action. “

“Great, then let ’ s get to it. “

Bounding to the tree, Lilly scooped up the last three gifts, and quickly deposited them in the laps of Sarah and a very stunned Didymus, before flopping down beside Shiver with the last perfectly square box in her hands. 

“So who goes first? “

“ Y ou do Lilly “:  G esturing with her own unopened gift, Sarah smiled apologetically: ”It's not an eye or an arm, but I hope that you'll like it anyway. “

Lilly’s hands moved in a blur, as she ripped into the paper with almost childlike zeal, and in ten seconds flat she had it open and the luminous crystal pulled out. Holding it up into the light, Lilly’s eyes grew huge as tiny images spun in the depths of the orb and soft title music from the neverending story filled the room. 

“Oh shit really this is sooo cool.”

It was exactly the reaction that Sarah had hoped for, as Lilly sat staring into the orb with a wide grin on her face. And she could barely contain her own excitement as she blurted out: ”That’s not all. If you blow on it, and put it on the table it will project the movies up on the wall.”

“Really?  “

The words had barely left Sarah’s lips before Lilly had the orb up by her lips, and w as gentl y blowing on its smooth surface. A  b right ray of light, instantly flickered to life, and with it a six foot image of the fussy dragon Falkor carrying Bastian through the air: ”Oooh soooooo cool, how did you know that this is my favourite film of all times.”

Shrugging Sarah leaned back into Jareth, allowing him to casually drape the stump of his arm over her shoulder, holding her close as she said: ”I didn't, it takes a look into your mind and picks up on what you want to see, or hear, it does music too. You can choose of c our se, and it will allow you to see or hear anything that you have seen or heard before. It was the best alternative to a VCR, plus you know we don't have any electricity. .”

“Or a TV, don’t forget the tv”: Drawled Jareth as he gentle nuzzled the crown of Sarah’s hair.

“Yes “:  M imicked Sarah: ”We don't have a TV. So I really hope you like this..”

“Like it?!”: Lilly’s voice had always had a nasal tone but now the sheer strength of her elation made it even more pronounced: ”I fucking Love it! This is sooo Awesome, It's just as cool as the swords and my armour. .. It's so cool, you know I'm beginning to love this magic thing.”

Smiling as he hugged her from behind and pulled her back against him, Shiver grinned: ”Well that is good to know, because it would be somewhat difficult if you did not like magic, me being a magical being and all.” 

Twisting slightly, Lilly’s eyes grew soft as she turned to look into Shivers fl u orescent green eyes with utter adoration: ”I could never dislike anything about you, you know that don't you?”

“Yes “: He admitted with a half grin: ”I did have my suspicions. “

Her reply to his gentle words were a softly sighed: ”Good”:  A s she left the crystal to continue its movie magic, while she nestled into Shivers arms and turned her attention towards Didymus.

The fox sat staring at the box with a vacant look in his eye, compelling Jareth to say: ”Didymus?  A re you unwell? “

“Nay, my liege, I am most certainly not unwell. It is indeed the opposite. I hath not been this joyful for neigh on two thousand years. But I knoweth not what I hath done to deserve such as this. I..”

“Am to shut up, and open the bloody gift..”: Leaning forward Sarah locked eye with the huge fox:” I know what it is that you are feeling, but Didymus trust me when I say that those who died, wouldn't want you to wallow in the pain of their loss. I didn't know your wife, but I do know that you loved each other, and no one would want their loved ones to be unhappy. And that makes me ask you to please, allow yourself to live and enjoy life, celebrate their lives by living yours to the fullest, and that means letting yourself be happy. We love you Didymus, like a friend and brother and we need to see you happy. Please Didymus for us? “

The look of vulnerable and fragile hope that filled his red furred face could have broken even the most hardened of hearts, as Didymus looked from one to the other, while cradling the still undisturbed gift in his massive hands, obviously struggling to give voice to the many conflicting thoughts assaulting him. Thoughts that gave way to gratitude as Shiver said: ”She speaks the truth my brother, you must allow yourself to live, not only survive. Now open the gift from our king, and let this night be a beginning to a new existence. Do you have the courage to do this?”

A single tear drew a dark trail from his bright eye as Didymus nodded: ”Verily I shall try, for thee all I shall do my best to allow this open wound that is mine heart to heal.”

“Good “: Said Lilly: “That's all we could ever want. Now I'm dying here, lets see what's inside.”

“Verily thy wish is my command. “ 

“Aah yes “: Jareth intercepted before Didymus could begin: ” Y ou may want to stand while unwrapping this, it's not an order, merely a... friendly suggestion.”

Nodding in silent reply, Didymus obediently rose. Because one did not have to be a subject of the Labyrinth for long to realize that it was a good idea to follow the suggestions of its king, lest one suffer the consequences of disregarding him.

Didymus great paw-hands shook ever so slightly as he delicately undid the rust coloured bow, lifted the lid, and reached into the oblong box. Instantly light engulfed him, swirling about him as it solidified into the an elaborate silver armour, complete with a helmet shaped like a snarling fox's head. Clawed gauntlets encased his paw-hand as he raised the visor, allowing him a unobstructed view of his gauntlets as he held them up, letting the golden f e ylight play along the intricate engravings, creating swirling patterns of stars and phoenix's. It was an imposing figure who stood before them as an unseen and unfelt wind made the accompanying emerald cape move ever so slightly. 

Gaping in wonder Sarah found it impossible to tear her gaze away, Didymus had seemed huge to her ever since he had regained his true form, but now he looked like a mythical giant, as he towered above them fully encased in the silver metal. 

“Wow.. That is the most magnificent thing that I have ever seen!!! Didymus you look, you Wow, just wow!! This armour is so perfect that you would not believe me. “

“Verily thou doth flatter this humble knight to excess. It is the armour that doth lend unto me this glory. “

“No good sir Knight it is you who brings this dead metal to life. An armour is nothing before a warrior with a great soul dons it. This armour is my gift to the new captain of my queens guard. “

Looking away from his new gauntlet, Didymus locked his gaze with Jareth, as Jareth continued speaking: ”This is but a small token of my regard for you, you have gone far beyond that which any monarch might hope for from his subjects. But more than that I am honoured to call you my friend.”

“My lord I know not what to say, I... I thank thee, and henceforth  v o w to be a most true friend to thee.”

“Oh” : Jareth said quietly: “You already are...”

A warm silence settled as Shiver rose and quickly and efficiently aided Didymus as he removed his new armour, letting each piece dissolve into russet smoke as they went. It only took about ten minutes for the two seasoned warriors, to restore the fox to his now habitual trousers and loose fitted wide sleeved shirt, and allow him to sink back into his favourite overstuffed chair with a happy smile curling his lips as he admired the craftsmanship of his helmet.

A mirroring smile curled Jareth's lips as he looked to Sarah, who still sat holding her unopened gift in her lap as she met his soft gaze: ”I believe that it is your turn now precious. Go on open you gift and tell me what you think.”

His words might sound teasing and light, but Sarah easily detected the faint underlying tone of vulnerability as he prompted her. He might have come further than she had thought possible, but he was still raw and fragile, desperately not just wanting, but needing her approval. And she was happy to comply as she nodded and smiled coyly: ”Then I'd better open it .”

T he ribbon parted easily, and the lid seemed to vanish revealing the gleaming gift inside, as Jareth leaned in whispering: ” I t's a gift, but not a gift for an ordinary girl, no this is a gift for the girl whom I love above all others. A gift to show just how much I adore you.“

Her fingers tingled as she lifted the orb up, confusion furrowed her brow as she glanced at him: ”And what does it do?”

“Kiss it, and it will reveal its secret. “

“Oh you would just love that wouldn't you”: Grinning wickedly, Sarah shot him a sultry look which ignited a delighted dark laughter that wrapped around her like a sinful blanket. Shivers rolled down her neck when he breathed suggestively. 

“Yes I would. But for now it is the crystal you need to kiss, if you want to have your present that is....”

Bringing the crystal slowly up to her lips, Sarah didn't answer before pressing her lips to the flawless surface, in a chaste kiss. The crystal hummed and vibrated gently as gold and azure light erupted from it's depths, momentarily blinding them all. The weight of the orb grew as the smooth surface changed and became the much sharper pressure of four small legs that felt strangely familiar and yet utterly alien. 

Blinking against the spots before her eye, she heard the familiar tune that had haunted her teenage years as she lamented the stupidity of her youth. Running her trembling hand over her eye, she banished not only the last lingering vestiges of glare, but the unwelcome tears that threatened to spill. And finally she saw the object in her hands.

It was a music box. One that looked almost identical to the one she had owned as a child, only this one did not feature a lonely princess in a fluffy white gown, dancing alone. No this one had a matched pair, consisting of a raven haired queen dressed in a miniature version of the creamy white leather gown that Jareth had given her. And a tall flaxen haired king proudly wearing the black goblin armour, as he spun his queen to the soft melody. Enthralled Sarah watched as they slowed to a gentle halt, frozen gracefully in mid swirl as a magnificent emerald jewel the size of her thumb nail lowered slowly from the dark azure canopy, burning with an inner fire as is spun on it's silver chain. A fire that was mirrored by the light that lit in Sarah's face as she saw the hidden surprise reveal itself.

“Oh goddess that is so beautiful.”

“Yes that it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you, Now”: Doing an elegant wave with his hand Jareth caused the scattered piles of paper and discarded boxes, to dissolve into small tufts of blue glitter:” Let us all join in making the last preparations for the feast that smell so irresistible delicious.“

Surging to his feet, Didymus was already halfway to the large kitchen when he spoke: ”Verily I most heartedly support this venture my liege. As doth mine belly, for verily I must admit to being most famished. “

“Jesus Didymus you walking stomach. “

It didn't take more than a half hour for Didymus and Shiver to help Lilly arrange the piping hot food, while Sarah and Jareth set the table and decided on which wine and other beverages would best compliment the extensive spread. Or rather Jareth decided while Sarah just nodded politely and agreed with his more or less outlandish suggestions, until Jareth finally reali z ed that she really didn't have any real opinion on the matter, and simpl y ended up settling on a deep fruity red wine to set of the savoury spiciness of the aardvark, and two different white wines one dry for the fowl and one sweet to complement the more bitter vegetable dishes, as well as an assortment of non alcoholic beverages that he felt certain would be appreciated by their motley crew. 

And so seated they laughed and ate once more.

 

* * *

He sat straddling a reversed kitchen chair, dressed only in a pair of comfortable loose fitted trousers, with his left arm resting on the narrow newly conjured table beside him while Shiver slowly pulsed wave after wave of magic into both his flesh and the cool metal and leather of the prosthesis. And he had never felt more vulnerable and fearful. It was not being the only one who was half naked exposing the newly healed scars that covered his skin, though that was certainly something that made him uncomfortable. Nor was it the pain that pulsed up from the edge where flesh met metal, and the miniscule tubes that wriggled deeper and deeper into veins made rigid and stiff by the scars left by the iron burns. Tubes that allowed his frantically pounding heart to pump blood through the cool tubes slowly heating the limb from within. It hurt but it was nowhere near the searing agony that had accompanied the amputation of the original hand. And Jareth was not afraid of pain. 

No the fear he felt stemmed from the nagging thought that this might somehow fail and wrench the one thing that he had clung to since Lilly had offered it to him, out of his tentative grasp. Because if this failed then he had no idea how to keep all those souls who depended on him being strong safe, if they even managed to save the labyrinth.

It was all too much as he bit his lower lip and struggled to keep that fear from bubbling up and stealing what little courage he still possessed. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Jareth tried to swallow only to find that his throat was too dry, and that he could hear his own blood roaring through his veins as the world suddenly began spinning. Blood drained from his face and he knew that he was instantly turning pale as a sheet, as a faint gasp escaped him and his right hand clamped down hard on Sarah’s. 

“Jareth  l ook at me does it hurt too much?  D o you need a break?? “

The soft voice of Sarah sliced through the dull roar like a scythe through ripe wheat. Grabbing onto her familiar voice, Jareth slowly focused on her worried expression: ”No I .... I feel faint..... I fear that I may....”

May what?  S topping mid sentence, Jareth blinked owlishly as he realized that the faintness, pain and taut discomfort had given way to a strange buzzing sensation more akin to a horrific case of sleeping hand than anything else. And the annoying numbness had him instinctively flexing the pricking limb in the hope of reviving it, because this insufferable cold combined with the pins and needles that were springing to life was close to unbearable. Gri n ding his teeth he found himself struggling to keep still as the prick l ing itching sensation moved further and further up his arm until he could stand it no longer and he was forced to release Sarah’s hand to rub a t the tingling hand, intertwining the fingers of both hands as he worked life back into the....

Freezing in place Jareth  s lowly lifted his head to lock eyes with Shiver, seeing tears gathering in those bright green orbs.

“Is it working?  C an you feel anything? “

“It... It feels”:  U nfolding his fingers, Jareth stared down at his left hand in wonder as he moved the pale perfect digits as if they had always been a part of him. Claws slid from their pockets as sharp and lethal as they had ever been, their edges shimmering golden in the warm fey light as he turned his hand: ”It feels as if it has always been a part of me..... It... I...”

He was done crying, he really was. The goblin king had cried enough and yet the sheer volume of emotions that broke through the dam, had tears streaming down his cheeks . Tears that he had no real desire to quench, as his voice caught in his throat: ”It worked.... You did it, you have restored me, and I..... I can never repay this debt. But know that I will try. “

“No father”: The words were soft and hesitant, yet still they resonated through the large room as Shiver stated quietly: ”This is but a small payment on the debt we all owe you. If it had not been for you, Didymus would be dead or worse, still in the clutches of Titania. I would have never seen my sixth year of life, I would never have know a fathers love nor been blessed with knowing Lilly. Had you not stood against Titania’s vile spell Sarah would have lived out her life not knowing where she truly belonged! And Lilly....”

“Would never have known about magic, goblin knights and strange wonderful worlds. No Jareth we are the ones in debt... “: Stepping up beside Shiver, Lilly smiled warmly as she continued smoothly, where Shiver's words failed him: ”And if you had not been strong enough to let Sarah go when you did then we would all be dead. So yeah I'll have to agree with Shiver. We are the ones in debt... But if you insist then you can repay us by being our friend, you think that you can do that? “

He didn't care that his face was wet or that his voice was gravely, as he grasped Shivers hand and surging to his feet, engulfed both the goblin and completely stunned girl in a tight affectionate embrace.

“Yes “: Happiness flooded his entire person spilling over and into his voice as he said: ”Yes I can do that. And most happily so. Now I have my present I believe that it is time for my queen to try on hers.”

Swallowing back the sudden wave of anxiety that threatened to steal her resolve Sarah looked from one to the next, as she clutched the small black box to her chest. 

“Well I.. It can wait, I mean. I don't want to strain your magic. “

Yes she was stalling, she knew that, and she also knew that the irrational fear she felt was just that, irrational. Because if Shiver could merge something as complicated as an arm then an eye with just four muscles, a couple dozen veins and one optical nerve could not present that much of a challenge. And yet she still felt her nerves begin to unravel as her gaze was drawn to the now empty chairs, that no longer had a narrow table between them. Because scary as having a hand grafted back on, this was her eye and somehow that just seemed a million times worse. 

“Sarah precious, if you want to wait, then that is your choice, but sweetheart, it does not hurt in the least. And...”: His voice was soft, the kind of voice one would use on a frightened child, something that Jareth arguable had vast experience with. It was a good voice and Sarah found herself focusing solely on him and it. 

Holding his new hand up so that the golden runes inlaid in a narrow band which began as a ring around the cuticle of his ring finger and wrapped around it in two loops until it crossed the back of his hand and continued to wrap around his wrist and up until it circled the skin where prosthesis and arm merged seamlessly, gleamed softly as he flexed the new limb: ”It feels just as it did before. Even now the memory of the loss fades.”

Warm fingers closed on her wrist as he gentl y pulled her towards the chair, and with a final encouraging smile he made her sit, as he knelt beside her still holding her hand. 

“Do you want me to numb to the initial discomfort?”

Her breath left her trembling lips in a faint half laugh as she visible gathered her tattered courage around her. Because damn it this was just a few moments of discomfort, and it could not compare to all that she had already suffered. And if Jareth could take it like a man then god fucking damn it, so could she.

“Did you numb it?”

The grin spread unbidden on his face as the stubborn lilt of her voice registered: ”No, I didn't. “

Sniffling she met his warm gaze as a steely determination crept through her: ”Well if you can do it then so can I...”

Nodding proudly, Jareth settled more comfortable on his knees before signaling for the trio who had pull back, allowing he and Sarah a measure of privacy, to come closer: ”I believe that we are ready, who will do the honours? “

“I shall my liege if it pleases thee?”

Stepping forward Didymus gave a light half bow before, sitting in the opposite chair when he received no objections. 

Her hand shook as she opened the box with a flick of her thumb, and handed it to him. His paw-hand engulfed her as he supported her hand and plucked the macabre orb from its resting place on the crimson velvet. Holding it up delicately, he inspected it one final time before turning his attention to her: ”Mine lady I shall have to move the dressing and clean the orifice beyond. May I begin?”

Her fingers tighten almost painfully on Jareth's as she nodded her accept ance : ”Yeah lets get this done.”

It hurt yeah, but not like she would have imagined. The worst part was when Didymus gently cleaned away the coagulated blood and congealed lymph fluid that inevitable collected at the bottom of the cavity, and pushed the orb into place. Because that truly hurt!

The orb was just slightly too large, and the split second before Didymus sent a faint trickle of magi c into it, causing it to shrink until it fitted snugly and without any discomfort, had her head feeling like it was about to burst.

Blinking felt strange as her lid moved over the smooth slick surface of an eye for the first time in weeks, it felt good but strange as her vision was still one sided. 

“My lady I believe it to be prudent if you were to close thy eye while thy nerves doth connect to thy new eye? “

Drawing in a shu dd ering breath to steady herself Sarah gave a court nod: ”Sure that sounds like a good idea. And Jareth?”

“Yes precious. .”

“Don't let go...”

“You know that I won ’ t.”

Yeah she knew yet still she needed to hear him say it as she closed her eyes and put her entire trust in Didymus.

The first wave of pulsing magic caught her completely off guard, drawing a startled yelp from her as it set her new eye alive with a strange pins and needles sensation. It didn't hurt, it itched and burned like a hand coming back to life after being icy cold. And the urge to rub at the eye had her gripping her chair and Jareth's hand with bruising strength. 

The next wave wasn't as much of a surprise as Didymus' immense paw hands cupped her face, resting his calloused thumbs across each eye. Magic wove through her, leaping from one orb to the other like miniature lightning, painting bright images of jagged trees in her mind. It was a lightning storm without sound. 

At first there was a break between the lightning, a few seconds in which Sarah had a chance to adjust and anticipate the next volley. But that only lasted a few rounds then the pulses began to speed up, giving her less and less time to prepare. Her grip tightened as the individual flashes grew into one continuous blinding glare that slowly excruciatingly crept out of cover both sides of her vision, until all she saw was bright constant light. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt her eyes strain to shut out the painful glare. And then just as she feared that she couldn't bear it any longer, the light burst into a shattered rainbow of unearthly colours. The hands cradling her face vanished leaving her to float in a sea of pulsating colour as her mind reeled from the sudden violent stimulation. Warm hands held fast to hers, grounding her as she slowly drew herself back to the world, opened her eyes and gasped...

She had never needed glasses, nor had any problems with her vision, in fact she had always enjoyed perfect vision, both day and night. Yet as she saw the world she had created through her new magical eye for the first time, she knew that she had been blind. 

Colours shone with a brilliance unlike anything she had ever seen before, as magic pulsed beneath the surface of everything, making even the most humble item magnificent and luminescent. It was marvellous and overwhelming, and Sarah could do nothing but gape in open-mouthed astonishment of what had been given her. 

“Precious?  “

There were tears in her voice and eyes as she turned the full force of her gaze straight at him, giving him a perfect view of her glorious mismatched eyes. Because they were glorious, as they glowed silver and emerald up at him.

“It's. . It's I can't even begin to explain it... The colours, I see magic! I..”

Turning from Jareth she met Didymus joy filled gaze as she grasped his massive paw hand: ”I can never repay this.... I ... Thank you my knight! “

Inclining his head slightly, as a truly happy smile creased his black, lipped muzzle Didymus said: ”Verily my lady as with our king it is we who offer thanks, for the world that you have given birth to and for this home that you have given us. “

“I know but still... “

“Oh Jesus Sarah just say thank you and enjoy your gift, it's really all we want! “: Stepping forward Lilly rested her slender hands on Sarah’s creamy white shoulders, forcing her to meet her sparkling gaze: ”Also two coloured eyes looks wicked cool, and knowing that I can actually build something like this, is really something that can make a girl feel special. So just enjoy it. And speaking of enjoying, who wanna watch Ladyhawke, and eat sin free ice-cream and popcorn. For those of you who don't know its a movie, and I can give you the highlights if you want. “

Smiling ever so slightly as he spoke Shiver said: ”So this is where I am supposed to ask you what you are talking about and not know Michelle P fe i f fer and Rutger Hauer right?  W ell I am sorry to disappoint you but I am quite familiar with the movie... And I would love to watch it again it ’ s been years since I saw a good movie... What do you say father?  Y ou were not as enchanted by the story.”

The curt head shake sent a few stray strands of flaxen hair loose from the tight braid holding his hair back, flying across his flushed face: ”No I found the story dull, but that said."

His new hand closed on Sarah's left wrist pulling her up against him as he gazed at her lovingly: ”I had to make due with the company of him, in a crowded theatre, not the love of my life in a quiet cosy lodge.... So what I am trying to say is that I won't mind seeing it again.” 

Lilly all but bounced on the spot as she clapped her hands: ”Cool, Shiver conjure up some goodies while me and Didymus move the couch and clear the wall, cause this is gonna be epic..."

 

* * *

The room was dark and warm as they lay on thick fur pillows, wrapped in heavy fur blankets on the floor. Floating above them, the spinning crystal glowed faintly as it projected the final fight between Obi Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader onto the wall. Nestling against Jareth's slender chest, Sarah sighed contently as Darth's lightsabre passed through the empty cloak of Obi Wan. This was perhaps the single most perfect moment of her entire life as she let the utter calm that permeated the atmosphere soak into her. Not even the choked exclamations of Didymus could stir her from her content stupor, it was so perfect. It was the fifth film of the evening, or rather night because they were by now far beyond midnight, and yet none of them seemed to want to put an end their night. Running her fingers lightly up Jareth's left arm, Sarah smiled softly as he shu dd ered under her gentle touch, and tightened his comfortable hold around her middle. If anyone had told her seven years ago that she would be curled up on a couch with the goblin king and a bowl of extra buttery popcorn without a bottom, watching  S tar  W ars, she would have told them that they were delusional. But here she was, and though the road here had been filled with trials untold and hardships unnumbered, she would change nothing. Because it had brought her ...... Home.

 

* * *

The air was light in that strange grey way that the air gets light in as dawn slowly approaches. Sitting by their desk, Sarah smiled as the soft tones of her music box filled the room and the small couple danced in slow circles under the glittering gem. Memories floated on heels of the dreamy music, and ghostly figures danced in her minds eye as Sarah recalled the final dream they had shared. It had been a ball in a crystal ballroom, and they had danced for hours, oblivious to all but each other. It had been a magical moment and Jareth had had such hope that the memory of it could entice her fourteen year old self to stay with him. He had been wrong of course, the timing had been wrong. No matter how much she wanted it to have turned out differently, the fact remained that she had simpl y been too young to be the partner that Jareth needed. But that was seven years ago, and neither of them were the person that they had been then, and now even less so. 

But all thoughts of melancholy fled as a soft voice invaded her sombre musings. 

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes.

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes.

 

There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams.

A love that will last

Within your heart.

I'll place the moon

Within your heart.

He walked in from the bathroom, wearing just a pair of low hanging silk p a jama pants as he toweled his still too long hair, singing softly. Pulling the soaked towel away, Jareth didn't stop singing as the still damp tresses settled on his shoulders and down his back in a tangled mass. Closing the distance between them, Jareth smiled that wild radiant smile of his as he gave a deep courtly bow and offered her his hand. And how could she resist, letting herself be pulled to her feet she laughed as he swept her into a sweeping elegant waltz around their room. And all the while he never missed a note or a word.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

 

Falling.

Falling down.

Falling in love.

 

I'll paint you mornings of gold.

I'll spin you Valentine evenings.

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars.

I'll leave my love

Between the stars.

Golden dawn light filled the room and stars fell from the ceiling like diamond snow as he spun her, making her silk dressing gown flare out like a true ball gown.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

 

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

Shadowy couples flowed from every corner of the room dancing with them in a faint echo of the memory.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

Makes no sense at all.

Makes no sense to fall.

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

And as the song came to an end, Jareth spun her twice before enveloping her in his arm and sealing their lips together in a deep kiss. And only when their lungs screamed for air did he break the kiss, leaving her panting and slightly dizzy as he scooped her up and into his arms. 

It felt like home, yes he was still far too thin, but now there was a strength in his movements that made that utterly irrelevant, as he laid her tenderly on the bed and sat beside her. And for a moment all he did was look at her as if trying to see through to her very soul, and truth be told he very well might be. Then without a word he rose and moved gracefully to the desk where the music box still played it's song. A secretive smile curled his lips as he reached in and swiftly plucked the spinning emerald from its perch, drawing a delicate chain out with it. Then still smiling he returned to the bed and sat down once more, holding it out for her to see.

“I have a last gift for you, precious. And I thought it better to wait and give it to you in private, because it means a great deal to me. “

Her eyes sparkled brightly, the right one mirroring the lustre and colour of the gem while the left shone more like a captive star: ”It's beautiful Jareth.”

Nodding he made no other move but to sigh: ”It belonged to my human mother Aideen wife to king Cathan who as you might have guessed was my human father. Cathan gave her this on the eve of their betrothal and she wore it until she died of old age. But before she died she bade me take it once she was gone, and give it to my future bride when I met her. You are my bride Sarah, will you do me the honour of wearing it?”

Her eyes grew huge and tears shimmered in their depths as she found herself all but drowning in the vast ocean of azure and gold emotions beyond his eyes. This was more than an empty gesture this was obviously something that meant more to him than he was telling her, and it would not hurt her to show him just how much she appreciated the gesture.

“Of cause I will, and I will wear it as your mother did.”

Sitting up she held the thick fall of her hair out of the way, as Jareth leaned in and closed the delicate clasp behind her neck, before leaning back to see the stone resting against her chest.

H e had known that it would suite her, how couldn't it, it was an emerald after all, and with her emerald eyes and ebony hair there was no way that it would not look amazing nestled against her moonlit skin. but the sight of his mother's jewel shimmering against her velvet breast just grazing the up turned red gold wings of her Phoenix pendant, took his breath away even before her robe opened enough to fully reveal the perky mounds. And when that happened all other thoughts left his mind, but how desirable she looked. 

He could feel his eyes begin to blaze even as he leaned in and captured her mouth in a greedy plundering kiss. Slender hands slid up his back and into his hair locking him in place as she pulled him down to lay above her.

Breaking the kiss she batted long midnight lashes at him as flames flickered to life in her own bicoloured eyes as a response to his quite literally burning desire. 

“You have me at a disadvantage, my lord, For I have nothing but love and my body to offer in return, for your magnificent gift. “

His expression grew dark as he searched her eyes, obviously finding what he was seeking because a wide hungry smile spread lazily across his kissable lips, and he purred: ”Hmm I believe that your body will be more than sufficient my lady, for I already have your love...”

Her body shifted below him, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and simultaneously laying her bare so that there were nothing but his silky pj pants between them as she rubbed up against him: ”Then my lord take what has ever belonged to you.”

“Very well. .”

He snapped his fingers, and Sarah instantly found herself bound spread eagle to the bed by silver silk scarves. Smiling wickedly Jareth cupped her breasts slowly stroking the firm mounds as he licked his lips hungrily: ”Ooh my precious, you seem to be somewhat tied up at the moment.  Now it would be quite unlike me to take advantage of a maiden thus encumbered..... But in this one instance I may have to.”

Her eyes widened with delight and slight fear as he drew his claws over the inviting peaks, sending shivers down her back, keeping the pressure just shy of pain, and drawing breathy gasps from her parted lips. The wicked darkness deepened as he shifted into a kneeling position between her spread thighs, running his claws teasingly from her knee and up over her naked body: ”Hmm you look ready to be consumed. I will have to be careful not to get carried away, and end this too soon..”

It was not real fear that had her pulse racing off the charts because he would never truly harm her. Yet there was something dark in his eyes that had a tiny seed of doubt taking hold in her.

“Jareth what are you...”

“Ssch “:  Pressing two fingers over her parted lips Jareth silenced her with a burning feral gaze: ”Your mouth has better uses than talking, but I will get to that in due time, so this will be your only warning my queen to keep silent or I will gag you. There is only one thing that I need you to answer before I begin, and that is do you trust me? “

She didn’t have to think about it, and there was no hesitation as the seed of fear shrivelled under the strength of her love and his savage strength, turning to hungry anticipation. There was only trust as she nodded and spoke in a husky voice: ”Yes.. I trust you.”

“Good....”

His claws slid out with just the barest of hisses, as he began slowly drawing swirling patterns on her chest leaving faint reddening lines behind. Letting his hands trail down her torso to the taut plain of her stomach, Jareth grinned as he watched her cheeks flush red, and her lips part in tiny whimpering pants, when his fingers reached the fine nest of curls between her legs. His claws trailed further down parting the dark nest as they went, and eager anticipation had her whimpering and straining against the scarves holding her securely. Whimpers that turned whiny as he purposefully avoided her pleasure pearl to trace the edges of her nether lips with the very tips of his razor claws. 

The sensation of his claws caressing her, slowly delving deeper and deeper as her juices made her slick, was like being caressed with a warm razor. She had seen him slice through meat with them like a knife through butter, and now she was trusting him not to hurt her as he explored her most intimate parts. It was to say the least exciting and the sensation left her lightheaded and filled with burning need.

Need that grew and made her mewl as a single digit slipped between her swollen lust soaked lips, just teasing her entrance in the most cruel way before being withdrawn as he chuckle darkly: ”Oh you liked that didn't you?  W ell if you want more....”

Another finger entered her pushing just a little deeper, before being pulled out again,  leaving her feeling empty. 

And goddess she wanted to speak to scream at him to just take her, to fill her. But if she did he would at least gag her if not stop completely, and that was more than she could take right now. Her thoughts must have been clearly visible on her face, because Jareth's next words were: ”Do you like to be touched? Hmm you may answer..”

“Yes, oh god yes I love when you touch me.... Please.“

His grin was wicked and seen in hindsight she should have foreseen what he would do, but right in that moments all she wanted was to feel him touch her. 

“Well then you wish is my command, but first. “

The darkness engulfing her was immediate and impenetrable, and for a single terrifying second she though that he had left her. But a single warm hand on her thigh told that he was still there.

And then that hand was joined by another hand on her opposite thigh, and two more slowly kneading her breasts as a new much smaller pair concentrated solely on her painfully erect nipples. 

Helping hands!

The bastard had called in helping hands to touch her. Squirming in her bonds Sarah gasped as the hands tweaking her nipples twisted them and sent pain filled pleasure out through her, while small and delicate fingers teased her slick folds apart so that those familiar razor claws could resume their slow leisurely exploration. 

She could feel him shift between her legs and she could only assume that he was now lying between them as she felt his warm breath waft over her, as the deadly digits finally invaded her soaked orifice again, sending more shivers of pleasure up her spine.

It was like walking an electric tightrope while carrying a jug of napalm on her head, as Jareth pushed her further and further towards the shining edge of her undoing, with those wickedly sharp claws. Because much as she desperately wanted to let herself fall screaming into that precipices of glory she feared what his claws might do to her as her body lost control. But the struggle was getting increasingly difficult as more and more hands joined in to push her relentlessly. 

Her entire body shook as her muscles screamed with the effort of holding her undoing off. Sweat coated her as Jareth's devious fingers found new pleasure points to coax new harrowed screams from her. 

Her control was slipping and if he didn't stop she would fall hard, and his claws would be inside of her as she did. It felt as if she was hanging of a cliff by her very fingertips as she screamed: ”Please Jareth No more! I can't hold back...”

His voice was a soft caress of warm air as he breathed against her throbbing bundle of nerves: ”Then trust me... Let go...”

And then she fell...

Spasms wrecked her body ripping cries of pleasure from her again and again as she shook. It was a maelstrom of pleasure that started in her core and spiralled out to encompass her entire body, turning her into liquid life as she withered against his flaming presence. And then slowly the light receded leaving her safely cradled in his arms.

“See it pays of f to trust me.”

 The afterglow was like a heavy warm blanket that left her floating in his arms, immersed in a sea of content heat as he slowly carted his fingers through the tangled mass of her hair gentl y combing the knots out. 

Nodding sleepily Sarah nestled deeper in to his arm, wrapping her arms around him with a yawn: ”Yeah it does... But really helping hands? “

Shrugging as he pulled a thick fur up to cover her before the drying sweat could make her cold, Jareth said: ”Well not entirely, those hands you felt were only illusions, nothing more. But they are very useful as long as you remember their limitations. But that is not a conversation for now...”

“Hmm “: She hummed: ”And why not? Are you worried what I might use it for...”

Wicked ideas filled her head instantly banishing the drowsy stupor. And being Sarah she had no intention of not acting on those ideas. Thus turning in his arms she reached up and cupped his face gently, giving him her most innocent and angelic smile. 

“You really need to trust me more love.“

The magical mechanics behind the illusionary hand really wasn't that much of a challenge, and the surprised "O" that his lips formed as she put them to good use made it well worth the effort. The hands that she had conjured were small and delicate like her own, and the similarity was not lost on Jareth as they gently began caressing his still hard length beneath the silken confines of his silk pj's. Keeping his face firmly captured by her own hands, Sarah's angelic smile turned wicked and slightly devilish as she purred: ”Because you know that I am a  v ery quick study. “

Swallowing convulsively, Jareth found it hard to concentrate on her words as her bicoloured eyes twinkled up at him, and the illusionary hands slowly fondled and stroked him into exquisite hardness. And then suddenly they were no longer hands, but the lips of a multitude  of  greedy mouths all nibbling, kissing, biting and oh sweet goddess suckling. It was an incredible sensual overload that left him panting and weak in her arms, as she showered him with kisses and caresses interlaced with soft encouragements, telling him to just let himself feel the pleasure that she was offering. 

It seemed to last an eternity but suddenly the multitude of mouths dwindled until only one vicious pair of lips remained, slowly and languidly suckling the slit of the head driving him wild. And then just as he became convinced that he could not take it anymore, the greedy lips parted to draw him into a mouth that had a score of tongues all lapping at him until he felt the entire world unravel as he came with a string of very colourful curses....

It came to him as he stretched out with her resting on his shoulder, and her arm draped over his midsection as she relaxed into a satisfied sleep. He should have remembered, he should have known that he had not been the one to teach her about the illusionary hands and their million and one uses. No, she had been the one to teach him. And this was how she had taught him.

Well once he had a few hours of sleep, he would take great pleasure in showing her just how well practiced he had become. And taking great pleasure in that though, he smirked silently into her thick hair, as he let himself relax into the siren call of sleep. 

 


	46. Snowballs and Fluttering Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter contains copious amounts of utter fluff, and if this kind of thing offend you then skip right along ;-) also it is really really long.... Sorry ;-)

Chapter 46: Snowballs and Fluttering Wings 

 

It was four days after midwinter solstice and pale sunlight filtered through the thick cloud cover in bright spears, painting the nearby mountains in pastel blotches. But the magnificence of the view held no lure to Sarah, as she watched the scene unfolding just outside the lodge. It was a simple sparring match but the movements of the three men were hypnotic, as they wove in and out among the gleaming wooden blades, in an intricate series of parries, feigns and attacks. They all wore full battlefield armour and yet the darksteel encasing them, did not seem to slow them down in the least. Leaning on the railing she smiled as Jareth kicked Shivers legs out from under him, sending the goblin on his ass just as Didymus swept Jareth's hasty repost aside and slammed a huge gauntlet clad fist into Jareth's armoured shoulder. The blow packing enough power to force Jareth to take a step back, into an awkward unbalanced stance, at the same instance as Shiver rolled up and threw himself in between the two others, using his impressive strength to basically rip the legs out from under both warriors, sending them all tumbling to the ground in a tangled heap. Fluffy snow puffed up in a heavy cloud, covering them all in a thick layer of powdery white. 

For a single frozen second, there was no sound but their laboured breaths, and the faint creaking of cold armours as they sat up slowly. Then as sunlight burst through a cloud, laughter, pure and free erupted as all three let themselves flop backwards to lie in the snow with their arms out spread, and their legs still caught in a tangle. They lay there for a while not speaking just laughing. They should have looked utterly ridiculous but instead they looked happy, free and proud. And Sarah felt her own smile widen as she watched them. It was the first time that she saw him like this outside of the living dream. Not Jareth the mischievous goblin king, nor the proud high king of the underground or the arrogant lord of labyrinth. But just Jareth, the man, the friend and the father. 

It had been a slow gradual process that had begun when Shiver had collapsed the second time, it had gained momentum when Lilly had reignited the flame of hope, by promising him a prosthesis, and it had been completed on the eve of the midwinter solstice, when that promise had been more than fulfilled. And now as he struggled to untangle his long legs from the two other equally long legged males he was as he should have been all along, had he not been born to rule. And the sight of his joy had Sarah’s heart fluttering in response.

“Sooo they look like they are about ready to call it quits don't you think? “

Pulling her thick fur lined jacket on, Lilly quickly buttoned it as she went to lean on the railing beside her friend: ”Or perhaps they need a little more exercise? Hmm? “

Her eyes sparkled like two aqua stars set in mercury, and Sarah was instantly caught up by the look of mischief as Lilly discreetly gathered the fluffy snow laying on the railing into a loose snowball. 

“Well we can’t have them getting fat now can we.. “

“No”: Lilly agreed with a wicked smirk: ”No that would not do. “

Their movements were sure and swift as they swung themselves over the railing, and crouched in the snow as the three men turned to look on in confusion. Confusion that instantly turned into shocked laughter and childish glee, as the first snowballs found their targets with unerring precision. Happiness had them all grinning, as a barrage of snow filled the air pelting both sides relentlessly. 

Her pulse raced and her lungs burned, as Sarah dove under the snowballs that were obviously aimed at her face, and retaliated by launching a loosely packed ball straight at Jareth's face, causing it to vanish in a cloud of snow, making him look ridiculous as he sputtered and coughed trying to clear his eyes and nose: “Oh This means war!”

The declaration of war elicited nothing more that a delighted laughter and a new barrage of fluffy white projectiles, aimed solely at his face and chest. It took all of his skill as a warrior to evade them, but he did, and rolling through a still fluffy patch of snow he tried to present as small a target as possible while scrambling to produce a throwable snowball. It was harder than he would have imagined, but in the end he managed as he surged to his feet, and launched a ball towards Sarah catching her in the open neck of her jacket, sending a frigid spray of crystals into her face. Grinning he flicked his wrist calling a wave of snow up around him in a protective cocoon, as snowballs formed on their own volition and shot out pelting all without mercy. Throwing his head back, Jareth let out a war cry, as the others huddled low and howled at him. This was life and freedom, as magic coursed through him from all four cores finally restored cores, and Jareth revelled in the utter decadence of it all. Striding forward he grinned as he called out: ”Oh Precious, come out and finish what you star....”

The world erupted in white, as Sarah barged through the swirling snow, bowling him over and burying them both in the snow that instantly lost momentum and fell to the ground. 

Her fingers were icy as she cradled his face, captured his lips and stole any conscious thought he had just held with a deep soul searing kiss. And wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight against him, he surrendered utterly to her. The kiss lasted an eternity and yet it wasn't even close to long enough, as the need to breathe broke them apart. Sucking in a deep breath he laughed: ”Fine if you insist on fighting dirty then I surrender to your mercy...”

“Oh yes that would perhaps be the best, oops watch....”

A snowball slashed through the crisp winter air to collide with her head. The look on her face turning predatory and hungry as her head whipped up to see Shiver, Didymus and Lilly stand with snowballs held ready and eager mischievous grins on their faces. 

Rising to stand tall before them, Sarah adopted her most queenly expression as Jareth rose behind her, a tall foreboding figure: ”If I were you, I would seriously reconsider that plan of action. We are your sovereigns and... “

They were like children as pandemonium erupted again and snowballs flew in all directions. It was a free for all of epic proportions as alliances were forged and shattered with lightning speed on the battlefield. It was a glorious snowball fight. And Jareth couldn't stop laughing as he ran, dodged and launched fluffy projectiles with growing accuracy. Because truth be told, he had not had a snowball fight since he had been a small child, more than three thousand seven hundred years ago. The goblin king did not participate in something as frivolous as a snowball fight. Not even while Shiver had been a child, had it been possible, the web controlling him, unconsciously dictating so much of his life had not allowed it. But that was all in the past, now his life and mind was his own and he Jareth wanted nothing more than to pommel those he held dearest with snowballs. 

Startled screams and joy filled laughter echoed around them as they launched ball after ball after any movement. It was complete and utter chaos and they all loved every single second of it. And it only ended about an hour later when all five of them lay panting and covered in tufts of snow like some small badly made versions of yeti's. Blowing out a breath of air and watching it turn into a tiny frozen cloud as it left his lips, Jareth smiled. 

And it was a smile that would become a familiar sight as the weeks passed. The winter was cold and dark, yet to the odd quintet it might as well have been the brightest summer, as they settled into a quiet rhythm. 

Most morning's would start with the comforting scent of coffee brewing, eggs and bacon frying or bread baking, depending on who was first to rise. After breakfast they trained, most mornings that would mean a few hours of sparring, honing the already lethal skills of the three warriors, reawakening the newly remembered prowess of Sarah, and teaching Lilly as much as she could process each day. 

But it might also mean a long trek into the surrounding forest, or a trip up into the mountains to either climb the sharp walls, or explore the deep caverns. And then when midday called they would all gather for lunch followed by either gardening, hunting or simple exploration of the newborn world they now inhabited. And as the light died, each day ended with a shared meal at the same table as it had begun, before they would enjoy the leisurely evening together, filled with friendship and laughter.

To some it would have been a prison of intolerable dull routines, but to battered and bruised souls it was just the balm they needed to soothe their pain.

To them it was so perfect that nothing else seemed to exist anymore, both the above and underground nothing but faint memories of varying pain. They had to return, of that there was no doubt, but until then, they as Sarah said; had earned this. 

And so they lingered on, whiling away long winter nights of storytelling, hot chocolate with marshmallows and easy companionship.  

 

* * *

 

Leaning casually against the door frame Jareth gnawed a claw, slowly as he watched the odd couple move in circles out on what had now affectionately been dubbed the field of woe. It was still winter, but the first early signs of spring were clearly visible for one who knew how to look for them. It was in the light and in the way that the light was gaining enough strength to melt the snow, while the still frigid wind still froze every thawed droplet to its perch like a tiny flawless crystal, creating breathtaking scenes in the forest, where threes became jeweled wonders for the light to play with. Yes spring was coming and that meant that the goblin and the girl out on the training ground, had managed to share a room and a bed for just over three months without doing more than very light petting at the very most.

Shaking his head Jareth sighed, because honestly he didn't know whether to be proud of Shivers resolve to do the right thing or disappointed that he had not picked up on the very clear signs that Lilly was giving off. For she was more than ready to take their relationship further, and the mounting tension was beginning to show in the escalating arguments between them. Turning to the fox who lounged on one of the newly built, not conjured, deck chairs with a large mug of steaming coffee and his legs resting comfortably on the low , also newly built table, Jareth said: ”Yes I see your point, she is very mortal, and no she does not have the time for a goblin courtship, nor does she have the disposition for. And yet they both seem reasonably happy with what they have, perhaps we should not meddle....”

A loud yelp had both heads whipping up to watch the pair, as Shiver sent Lilly to the ground for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes. And Didymus might not have a wealth of experience with the fairer sex, but even he knew that one should be weary of women whose look turned as dark as Lilly's did when the obviously oblivious goblin once more failed, to offer her a hand of assistance as she climbed back to her feet.

“Verily I doth believe it to be most prudent should one of us, endeavour to instruct the errant knight ere he ruins that which he has struggled so to build.”

Obviously Jareth saw the same danger as Lilly glared darkly at Shiver, because his answer was a curt nod: ”Yes, I see your point, I will have a word with him as soon as they are finished. “

The wait did not take long. The words had barely left Jareth's lips before another yelp told the waiting onlookers that Shiver had sent Lilly sprawling once more. And the yelp was promptly followed by a snarled: ”That's it, I'm done!”

Brushing the few specks of snow that clung to her hunters green off of her, Lilly surged to her feet with an expression that would have given even Jareth pause, but Shiver was apparently unable to see the danger he was courting as he blurted out: ”Oh no not as long as your parries leaves you this unbalanced, Lilly are you listening to me?.... Lilly oh no don't you.”

Jareth didn't run, not really, but he did move fast and with intense purpose, as he strode off the porch and across the trampled snow, deftly intercepting Shiver just as the goblin was about to commit the unspeakable folly, of grabbing a hold of the furiously retreating girl. Instead of grabbing Lilly's retreating form Shiver found his wrist in the vice like grasp of his father, as Jareth strode towards the forest dragging him along, while calling out: ”Don't wait for us for dinner we are going hunting...”

“Hunting? Father what in the thrice cursed underground are you going on about? It's too late to go hunting and too soon after our last hunt. And I was not done teaching Lilly how to parry and not land on her ass ninety percent of the time...”

“Oh shut up “: Jareth didn't even look back as he plucked two crystals from the empty air, crushing them, and dressing them both in thick winter furs: ”Of cause we are not going hunting. I want to talk to you in private before you bring ruin down on your own head.”

Jerking to a halt, Shiver forced Jareth to stop with him: ”Ruin? What do you mean? “

Giving him an utterly exasperated look Jareth sighed: ”Really Shiver? You do not see the trap waiting to spring in your face? “

“No, what are you talking about? Father you make no sense!”

Crossing his arms across his chest Jareth gave him a pointed look: ”Lilly!! You dense boy! You are on the road to ruining the relationship you have with her.”

He did not like to be this blunt, but he knew Shiver, and beating around the bush never did anything but aggravate the hot headed boy, and Jareth had no intention of doing that. 

“Do you care for her?”

Frowning in confusion Shiver said: ”Of course I do.”

Nodding Jareth turned back towards the forest and resumed walking, forcing Shiver to either follow Jareth or miss his next question: ”Do you love her? “

It was just four small words, yet the impact of them felt like a draegor kick to the gut to Shiver. Not because the answer was no, but because it was yes. Yes he loved her. More than he had ever thought possible in such a short time. Biting down on his lower lip, Shiver looked more like the frightened child he had once been than the proud knight he had grown up to become as he whispered softly: ”Yes I.. I do love her.”

“Well then stop treating her like one of your squires and start treating her that way....”

“But I don't ....”

“Yes you do, this very morning you had her polish both your boots, before you proceeded to humiliate her in front of us all. And before you fly into a self righteous tirade about her needing to learn how to defend herself. Let me remind you that she is already far more proficient with her blades than most warriors, and that is after just six weeks. I would by now have no scruples about sending her into battle. And yet you insist on treating her like a bumbling fool! I tell you this because I see the happiness you shared slowly turn to resentment, and that has to stop before this fragile seed is smothered.”

“But, I...”: The terrifying image evoked by Jareth's words had Shiver stumbling in the deep heavy snow as he struggled to formulate an answer that wouldn't make him sound like a complete asinine misogynist: ”I just want her to be able to defend herself, I won't survive if she.... White blade...”

The last two words were barely louder than a whisper, yet they caused a vicious steel claw to close around Jareth's heart, as he spun to bark: ”What did you say? “

The goblin stood in the snow looking utterly terrified and lost, with huge terror filled eyes: ”I have seen it, in my dreams.... it did not matter what I did or changed, the blade kills her every time. I can't stop it, but if she can defeat me them maybe she could change her own fate, maybe she could ... live.”

“Shiver what are you saying? You saw this in a dream? When ?”

Turning those impossible big eyes on his father, Shiver whispered: “When the feysteel all but took my life... I dreamt it night after night, and then I forgot. I only remembered once I gave her the armour. I can’t lose her father, that is why I push her so vigorously why I need her to learn all that I can teach her before she returns with us! I need to know that she will live I need..”

Falling to his knees, Shiver hid his face in hands that trembled uncontrollably as he murmured: ”No not again, not again... I can't survive it, I can't. “

To see Shiver, strong and stoic, quivering in the snow because of a few dreams really rammed home the depth of his fear, and Jareth would be a fool if he did not take it seriously.  Dream visions were not common but they did happen, he knew that from very personal experience. And when they happened they should always be taken seriously. Thus Jareth found himself kneeling in front of his son trying desperately to draw the dream from the goblins lips, hoping that whatever details Shiver recalled might offer a way to avoid the death of a girl that he had come to love as a daughter. 

“Shiver, look at me slow down and start at the very beginning! Where are you when this happens?”

“We seem to be in the.. great plaza, though it may be any of the larger squares.... or even one of the fields" 

Relieved that he had made the goblin calm down enough to make sense, Jareth pushed on: ”And who is with you?”

The deep breaths Shiver used to keep himself calm threatened to swallow his words as he answered: ”Apart from Lilly, The White Blade and myself, I have seen all and none of you. It was too much of a dream for me to be certain..”

Nodding, Jareth forced himself to think calmly, before jumping to any premature conclusions. However there were no doubt in his mind that this was indeed a dream vision, now he had to find a way to prevent it from coming true. And the answer seemed deceptively clear and easy: ”Well if this is indeed a dream vision then the answer seems clear to me, or rather answers. One and this is the one I find you both least likely to find agreeable is that Lilly remains aboveground until we have slain the White Blade and retaken the Labyrinth. “

“No! We do not know how long that would take, what if it takes years? Or decades? She is mortal and outside of the labyrinth she may get sick and die... Alone...No That is not an option. “

Nodding at the highly predictable answer Jareth said: ”Then there is the second option, which is less certain but should still ensure her safety. And that is to keep you separate once in the Labyrinth, so that the chance of you and Lilly being in the same place as the White Blade is near zero, thus avoiding the premises of the vision. And thirdly and most dangerously there is the option that she be with you in camp, staying there under guard when you fight. But remember son all of these speculations rests on your continued relationship, and if you were to ask me that is in real danger at this point. “

Drawing in a last shuddering breath, Shiver nodded once as he visible pulled himself together and pushed the debilitating fear to the back of his mind, focusing on what now appeared to be the most pressing problem: ”And what do you propose I do about this alienation? How do I stop it before I drive her from me?”

Letting a half smile replace the grim expression on his face, Jareth rose to lean against a nearby tree in that infuriating satisfied way that Shiver remember so vividly, Jareth sighed: ”Well I should say that at least part of the solution should be rather self evident. Stop treating her like an inexperienced squire and start treating her like the woman that you love. “

Nodding Shiver sighed: ”And if that is not enough? Then what.”

The half smile bloomed into a full wide one as Jareth produced a crystal with a flourish of his hand, throwing it into the air with a long practiced ease: ”Then you woo her with a grand gesture of love, a rain of falling stars glistening about you as you dance on crisp glasslike ice. Or perhaps you could present her with your still beating heart on a silver plate, whatever you think best.....”

The crystal burst in a magnificent shower of iridescent icy blue stars that fell in thick curtains like blizzard driven snow. Turning eyes that shone like the falling stars to Shiver, Jareth took one elegant waltzing step into the stars spreading out his arms as he spun with his face turned up to the stars. 

Laughter bubbling in his voice like the soft whisperings of a brook over tiny stones: ”I think I have the solution, let us give the ladies a ball the likes of which they have never seen before. Let us sweep them off their feet in such a way that they could never refuse us.. Come..”

His entire countenance changed from carefree to focused as he strode past Shiver with a look of purpose lending its strength to his already strong features: “Come Shiver we have much to do...”

 

* * *

 

The sound of the front door slamming had Sarah’s head whipping up from medical textbook she had been reading, just in time to see Lilly storm through the great room hissing vicious bloody and physically impossible curses under her breath as she tore at her leather jacket, nearly ripping the sturdy leather strings off with her harsh treatment. 

Throwing the book on the low coffee table Sarah rushed to her friend intercepting her just before she reached the corridor to their bedrooms. 

“Goddess, Lilly what's going on? You almost tore the door off its hinges. “

“He's an idiot! A complete and utter asshole... Seriously Sarah I get that he is like six hundred years old, but must he be such a medieval shithead? He knocked me down eight times, eight! Jareth says that I fight as well as most warriors, but mister "Nooo grip it tighter" keeps trying to break my arms or ankles.”

The final knot surrendered to her fingers, allowing her to shed the armoured jacket and yank her right sleeve down, revealing a huge virulent bruise covering most of her upper arm. 

“Look what he did! This is from those moronic sword slaps he gives every time he can get through my parries. It bloody hurts! I get that I need to learn if I decide to follow you back to the underground, but I'm honestly not sure whether I wanna do that while he is being such an asshat!”

Punctuating the last half shouted word with a fist to the wall, Lilly growled in a very goblin way as she threw her jacket on the floor and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

“Ookay”:  Running her fingers through the unbound tangle of her hair, Sarah sighed as she tried to figure out what to say to defuse the irate woman before the said asshat foolishly entered the room and caused her to spontaneously combust. Well there was one thing that seemed to help calm her down more than anything after coming here. Her hand wove through the air in an elegant series of movements as she plucked a crystal from the air and transformed it into two tubs of sin free ice cream. Handing one to Lilly Sarah smiled: ”Okay your room or mine? “

“Neither, hot spring, I'm cold, sore and tired, I need to relax! “: Holding the tub in the crook of her arm, Lilly looked like a sullen teenager as she loosened the scarf protecting her neck with the other, kicked off her boots and stomped through the kitchen calling: ”So are you coming? “

Shrugging Sarah hefted her own tub as she absently changed both their outfits into low riding bikini bottoms in matching silver grey: ”Sure, lead the way.”

The water of the hot spring was clear like liquid glass as the two women slipped into it, and settled against the warm stones, lounging lazily as their ice-cream tubs floated in front of them. There were no words between them as the heat slowly seeped into Lilly’s sore and aching muscles, gradually releasing the tension they held. 

“What do I do Sarah. He treats me like... hell I don't know. He made me polish our boots before breakfast, I mean that’s like squire stuff, not ooh I love thee true my lady.. “

Letting her ice cream tub float in the mineral rich water, Lilly wriggled her fingers in the air in front of her face as she gave a frighteningly accurate rendition of Shivers voice. 

Snickering Sarah rubbed her face as she sank further into the hot water: ”No it's not really the way you would expect a knight to treat his lady, but...”

“Oh fuck that Knight Shit! “: Slapping the water hard, Lilly nearly upended her ice cream in the water as the resulting wave hit the tub hard: ”This is not the way to fucking treat your fucking girlfriend. I mean hell he hasn't even kissed me once in the last week, it's as if he no longer cares about me....”

That little titbit had Sarah’s brow creasing as she said: “What! a whole week, but you are sharing a room and a bed?!”

“A bed?! “: She snorted derisively: ”Hardly, we use to cuddle while we slept but now he sleeps wrapped in his own blankets claiming that I am; Too hot to lie next to.”

Giving yet another perfect imitation, Lilly looked at Sarah, obviously hoping that her friend had a suggestion. But Sarah sat looking shocked as she tried to digest what it was that Lilly was saying. And failing utterly. It made no sense, Shiver was as far as Sarah knew paying court to Lilly, and that was not something a goblin took lightly. Least of all a knight. 

Shaking her head Sarah frowned even deeper as she offered: ”Maybe he has a reason? Have you tried asking him what the hell he's doing? “

“Asking him? ”: Disbelief made Lilly's voice rise a good three octaves, making it almost high enough that Sarah felt just a little grateful that there were no dogs at the lodge, though Didymus might be suffering, as Lilly spat mockingly: ”Well that's brilliant, why didn't I think of that! Ask him!! perfect! “

“Yeah okay, no need to be snide, I was just asking. ..”

“Yeah well, of course I asked and he had no idea what I was talking about and then he proceeded to tell me about all the martial errors I had made the day before. ..”

Now it was Sarah's turn to look utterly disbelieving: ”Are you kidding me? He what? “

“Yeah and he has then ignored me since, and that was four days ago.”

“Really? Wow that's, Okay look you want me to rip him a new one? Cause I will if you want me to, but before I do that. What do you want?  Hmm you still want him? “

“ I....  “: Her eyes filled with a sad hopelessness as she shrugged and all but fell into herself: ”Yeah I think so, I mean I.... I just want the old Shiver back, the one who held me and laughed with me. But if he is gone and I have to resign myself to this gun hoe asshat then No I don't want him.” 

Nodding grimly as determination settled over Lilly like a cloak, Sarah said: ”Very well I will talk to him okay, tell him what I see, and how it hurts you. “

A sad cautiously hopeful glint lifted just a corner of the sadness that had settled over her, as Lilly sighed: ”Thanks, you know I really don't know what I would do without you....”

A wry smile curled Sarah’s full lips as she quipped: ”You would be pulling all nighters and eating pizza as you prepared to face the trial of the first midterms with three majors.”

“Yeah your right, I probably would. Well I guess that I should eat this before it melts, I mean you did conjure it up, and it really would be a terrible shame to waste it, don't you think? “

Smirking around a huge mouthful of triple chocolate Sarah just nodded as Lilly joined her in stuffing ice cream into her face, as the warm water relaxed them both.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had come and gone while Jareth and Shiver made preparations for their grand surprise. And now finally as Jareth sent the last crystal soaring into the sky were they done. Turning to his son, Jareth smiled expectantly as he watched Shiver release a shimmering crystal to follow his own as it soared towards the lodge. It had not taken long to prepare the ball, magic did have it's uses, but finding the perfect clearing that had taken far longer than Jareth would have thought. Yes he could have used magic to create the perfect spot, but somehow magic never truly captured the purity of a forest clearing. It was strange and Jareth had no doubt that he was the only wielder of magic who felt that way, but still he refused to compromise on the area, and so they had been forced to trudge through the deep wet snow until they found what he was looking for. But even Shiver had been forced to admit that it had been well worth the time spent. 

The clearing was surrounded by a near solid wall of weeping willows, which had unusually white bark, making them look as if they had been sculpted from the pristine snow beneath them, a notion that was further enhanced by their ice encrusted branches, that looked as if thousand upon thousands of perfect crystals had been threaded onto them. It made them look like huge masterfully crafted chandeliers, and reminded him of the crystal ballroom,  where he and Sarah had shared their last living dream. It was near perfect, and all it took to make it utterly perfect was two crystals that made every third willow tree grow twice as tall as it's brethren and extend their branches out over the clearing creating a loosely woven roof, that shimmered and glowed in the faint fairy light that emanated from the fireflies and glow worms moving amongst their branches, creating a host of dancing shadows. It was magical and mystical, the perfect scene for what was about to happen. All that was missing was music but that would be remedied once Didymus returned from changing into his new cream leathers. 

“And now we wait”: Crossing his arms over his chest, Jareth's expectant smile widened as he watched his son pace, slowly wringing his hands.

“But what if she refuses? What if it is too late? “

The open vulnerability in Shivers face had Jareth's heart aching for him, because it was devastating to see his child this scared, and know that goblin himself was the cause. Arh well it was one of life's little lessons, and it was better that Shiver learned it sooner rather than later. 

“Be at peace son they will come, and is far from too late, as long as you realize your error and move to remedy it, then I see no reason why she would not forgive your foolish behaviour. And if this ball fails then there are other avenues you might pursue. ..”

The vulnerability lessened as hope turned Shivers already bright eyes even brighter: ”There is ? What avenues is that? “

Smirking wickedly, Jareth raised an eyebrow in a suggestive gesture. .

“Well I suppose that you are intimate with each other by now... thus, you may...”

“No not yet... We have not been....”

Jareth knew of course, that they had not been fully intimate yet, but forcing Shiver to say it might serve to make the young goblin aware of the frustration plaguing the girl he loved. Because she was frustrated and Jareth had seen enough sexually starved females to know what they looked like. And he had known enough of them, to know just how much easier life became when their needs were met. That said, Jareth had no idea what the two of them had talked about, much less agreed to. But it would in either case not be a bad thing to help Shiver see what the rest of them saw.

“Not been what? Fully intimate? But you have given pleasure to each other have you not? Come now Shiver we are both adults here..”

The colour of Shivers face instantly went from dusty green to dark olive, as his mouth opened and closed without sound. Cocking his head slightly to the right Jareth's raised eyebrow rose even higher as he asked: ”You do know how to please a girl with your fingers right?”

The embarrassment fled as Shiver snorted: ”Of course I do...”

“Well? Then? Do you? “

Rolling his eyes Shiver huffed: ”Not that it is any of your concern. But yes I do please her...”

“In the last week? “

“Well I.... “: Floundering Shiver looked stunned as he realized how long it had been since they had expressed their love physically and just how much of an ass he had been in that time. His face fell as he mumbled: ”No not in the last week. “

“And the week before?”

“Yeah I've been a jerk haven't I?”

Nodding gravely Jareth said: ”Yes, yes you have. But there is still time, so wipe that worried frown off you face and prepare yourself, because the ladies should be here any time now. Arh Didymus you are right on time. .”

Sliding gracefully through the thick veil of glistening vines, Didymus smiled gratefully as he bowed, and simultaneously produced his beautifully crafted half moon shaped guitar. 

“Verily my lord, I didst endeavour to proceed with all hast, that I might witness the arrival of the ladies. “

Standing tall the fox looked utterly magnificent. His jacket of slashed cream leather with the emerald lining, accentuating the russet red of his fur, and the brilliant gold of his one eye. The cut was that of a typical slashed swashbuckler jacket, with a tightly fitted body and billowing sleeves made from thick strips of supple leather edged with golden wire and it complemented the fitted but not tight pants that vanished down into highly polished nut-brown thigh high boots, folded down over his knees. Reaching up he lightly doffed his matching hat making the lush emerald and gold feathers bob gently, as the he resettled it on his head. Straightening he looked over his shoulder as if reacting to something that neither Shiver or Jareth could sense, his wiry whiskers jerked as he sniffed the air, then a broad smile erupted all over his face: “Verily they come...”

 

* * *

 

Stretching her long creamy white legs out in front of her, Sarah sighed in contentment as she drank from her mug, letting the rich chocolate and marshmallow fill her mouth with it's rich creamy goodness.

Nothing could beat the sweetness of hot chocolate after a long soak in the hot spring. Or though a good movie like the one she was watching now came close. And come to think of it, so did the utter girl time she had shared with Lilly as they had braided each others hair into fantastical and intricate styles, and painted their nails in shimmering colours. Lilly had chosen a bright silver that had a faint blue sheen to it. While Sarah had chosen a pearly white that looked like she had run her fingers over the ever changing sky and gotten the borealis caught on her nails. 

Holding up her hand Sarah smiled as the flickering light from the movie made the polish almost glow. Yeah it might have begun crappy, but the day was certainty ending on a high note. Now all they needed was for the men to return from their impromptu hunt, so that Lilly could clear the air with Shiver, and then all would be right with the world again.

Only they had been gone since noon, and now it was well past suppertime. It wasn't in Sarah to worry, especially not about three seasoned warrior's but the darkness of night had already fallen, and none of them had been in the night cloaked forest since Shiver and Lilly's first ill-fated hunt. And truth be told she was beginning to wonder what they were doing out there. But it was a concern that she kept to herself, at least as long as Lilly didn't seem to be worried. 

Turning to Lilly Sarah smiled, and was about to comment on the stupidity of females in movies, when a crystal pushed its way through the wooden front door and hovered just inside. 

“What the hell...”

Lilly’s brow furrowed with concern as she gathered her fluffy mint green bathrobe about her and got up to approach the slowly spinning crystal: ”What do you think this is all about?“

Shrugging Sarah leaned slightly forward in her seat before offering: ”Hell your guess is as good as mine, though I doubt that it's anything bad... If they needed us it would not be this still.”

Nodding her agreement Lilly reached out and grabbed the surprisingly warm crystal. 

Bright sky blue light flared instantly blinding both women, as their bathrobes changed, the once fluffy garments becoming silky smooth as they moulded themselves to their torsos before flowing down around their feet like water. It was a very strange feeling that was only compounded when their feet and lower legs were abruptly encased in snugly fitting heeled boots, with thick fur linings. 

The light vanished as suddenly as it had come, leaving Lilly and Sarah to stare at each other in open mouthed astonishment. Gone were the bath robes and warm cozy slippers. And in their place were dresses and high warm boots. 

Conjuring up a glowing crystal of her own, Sarah spun it briefly around her hands, before throwing it at the wall, calling up a huge wall mirror for them to see their dresses in. Or rather, not dresses, but gowns, because these garments were far to elegant to be mere dresses.

Sarah’s was made from a shimmering cream silk, that looked almost liquid as it flowed over her slender frame like a lingering lovers caress. It had a sweeping waterfall neckline that framed the tops of her pert breasts emphasising their lush roundness. A roundness that was further highlighted by the way the bodice then hugged her narrow waist before turning into a full flowing skirt. It reminded her slightly of the dresses that museums always showed Celtic women wearing, yet the lack of sleeves and the emerald pins holding her dress on her shoulders struck her as more Grecian. Either way it was utterly and completely perfect, and Sarah couldn't suppress a delighted giggle as she spun making the skirt flare out revealing the knee high boots of supple white leather that encased her legs. 

And then she turned to Lilly taking in the sight of her best friend as she gaped at herself.  Like Sarah, Lilly had her hair arranged in a series of braids and twists that just minutes ago had looked very out of place, but now looked absolutely fitting as they fell randomly from the haphazard pile on top of her head. But the hair and lack of sleeves were the only things similar to Sarah. 

The dress that Lilly now wore, looked like it had been woven from gossamer webs with dew drops still caught on their strands. It had a boat neck bodice that clung to Lilly’s lithe frame all the way to her hips before flaring out in a skirt that seemed to consist almost solely of water droplets and tiny silver flowers that sparkled with even the smallest of movements. It was stunning.

“Wow”: Pressing her hands against her chest, Sarah gaped as Lilly turned to stare at her with an equal amount of astonishment Sarah  said: ”You look just like a fay! It's amazing! Is it comfortable? “ 

Nodding silently, Lilly turned back to hesitantly touch one of the sparkling drops that lined the neckline of her gown, only to find that they were as solid as glass. Turning huge eyes at Sarah, Lilly whispered: ”It's magnificent, but why?”

Biting her lower lip as she always did when unsure, Sarah shrugged before saying: ”I don't know, but the crystal is still here.... maybe it can tell us something. Maybe..”

Turning to the still hovering crystal, Sarah smiled as she reached out and grabbed it. Light flared again and when it died down the two found themselves inside that crystal already floating through the gathering darkness of the forest. Trees were everywhere, their ice and snow covered branches reaching for the swirling aurora borealis above, even as the burning bands set the ice alight with a million colours. Pressing against the curve of their crystal carriage, they watched as they hurtled towards a softly glowing dome of loosely woven branches at breakneck speed. It was just a few more seconds then the crystal slowed down, to float to the snow covered ground like a falling leaf where it burst, leaving them just outside of a veil, created by the weeping willows that obscured their view of the space within the dome. 

“ Well”: Sarah smirked: ”I guess we know what the boys have been doing all day huh..”

“Yeah, I guess so. .. Soo you wanna go have a closer look? “

The smirk bloomed into a full fledged grin as Sarah stepped up to the hanging ice encrusted vines, sweeping them aside: ”Hell yeah...”

The vines parted with a soft tingling of silver bells, as the two women stepped into the softly lit clearing. Stepped in and froze.

The sight that greeted them was so mesmerizing that they could do nothing but stare in wonder. Majestic weeping willows made up the walls that shimmered and glistened in the ever shifting light. Tiny fireflies darted in and out amongst the hanging willow vines looking like they were playing with the miniscule stars that fell like snow to cover everything in a dusting of diamond. It was beautiful and mysterious like the ballroom had been. And then there were the dancers. 

They swirled in graceful rhythm to the haunting yet familiar tones of Didymus strange half-moon shaped guitar, while he played a slow alien waltz. They were shadows, ghostly images of brightly dressed beings, that Sarah vaguely remembered from past lives. And she felt nothing but joy as she allowed herself to be swept into the whirling mass by their offered hands. Ghostly hands trailed over her exposed hands and arms, as the throng swallowed her up and threw her into the dance that her soul knew, yet her body had never danced. It was wild and controlled as a cavalier dressed in an elaborate napoleon cavalry uniform spun her into a low dip and passed her on into the arms of a new partner before she could register the switch. Only when she felt the heat of his skin did she realize who lead her. 

Holding her hand, he spun her out, causing her skirt to flare out, before bringing her in tight against the ornate front of his beautiful blue gem encrusted jacket. 

“You look utterly breathtaking tonight my lady”: Resting his warm palm against the small of her back, Jareth leaned into her as he lead them both into a sweeping turn, briefly laying a tender kiss on her lips: ”I hope you find your gown to your liking.”

Smiling up at him, Sarah nodded slightly as her normally subdued markings flared creating a pale pattern of silver, white, light aqua and a faint of setting blush around her eyes, that instantly made Jareth think of a perfect winter sky: ”Yeah I love it, it's so perfect, I just.. thank you. Oh and FYI you look amazing in that coat, you know that right? “

Throwing his head back, Jareth laughed as he spun away from her, striking an elegant pose allowing her to truly appreciate the way the high and gem encrusted collar framed his face, and accentuated his slender neck and wide shoulders. His flaxen hair was pulled neatly back in a tight braid, and the lack of his customary messy halo of hair only made him seem royal and highlighted just how painfully handsome he was, even the faint dusting of peach gold and copper that surrounded his eyes in much the same way as it had done at their final ball only served to emphasise just how masculine he was. Something that never ceased to amaze Sarah. Because he was the most perfect male she had ever seen, and she had no doubt that she would never meet another man who could rival him. From his luminescent alabaster skin to his long powerful legs, which were at present encased in fitted dark grey breeches (That were thankfully nowhere as tight as those hideous tights that he had been forced to wear when she had run the Labyrinth) and gleaming black boots with a low heel. He was utterly perfect in her eyes, and her expression said as much as she curtseyed deeply in response as he bowed to her. Their hands joined once more and their bodies seemed to fuse together as Jareth used their movement to kiss her again, pouring all the emotions he held for her into it. 

 

* * *

 

Ghostly figures swirled around her in a muted visual feast as unseen musicians played a slow sweeping alien waltz. Tiny lights darted in and out amongst the willows crystal laden vines. Looking for the world like living stars. The setting was absolutely amazing, and it was not what had her backing slowly towards the vines. No it was the milling throng of ghostly figures, dancing about the huge .... well if she had to call it anything she would call it a weird ass ballroom, or maybe a fairy ring. Not that it really mattered because the translucent dancers had her wanting to run rather than stay here any longer. Only the vines behind her had fallen closed again, and even if they hadn't, she would have had nowhere to go. The forest beyond was full of unidentified creatures, she had no idea where she was, and to compound matters she was dressed in a flimsy gown in a frozen forest... True she was not cold, but still Lilly was not about to run heedlessly into the night, when the only other sentient beings in this world were here somewhere in this very clearing. 

This very creepy ghost filled clearing. 

Into which Sarah had happily waltzed, as if dancing with long lost friends. And for all Lilly knew that very well might have been the case. Wrapping her arms tightly around her as she backed herself up against a cool and velvety willow trunk, Lilly found that she had to fight the mounting pressure behind her eyes in an effort not to cry. Out of all the weirdness that she had witnessed since coming here, this was the worst. And to make it worse the ghosts with their grotesque masked shapes kept coming closer, their translucent hands reaching out for her, beckoning her to join them as Sarah had done.

“No...”

The word forced itself from her now cold bloodless lips as they brushed up against her like barely felt wind. It was just too much as Lilly hid her face in her hands and whimpered with terror.

The ghosts were everywhere, heads thrown back as sparkling joyful laughter flitted about them like butterflies on a summer day, or held together in mischievous conspiracy as they danced ever closer.

The tree behind her felt like it was both protecting and trapping her as the pressure of the ghosts drew ever closer. She didn't want them to touch her but there was nowhere to go as their incorporeal hands wafted over her exposed arms and through the few loose braids that trailed down her back when she turned it.

She just wanted for all this to stop. She just wanted. ..

“Lilly? Why are you crying my love? Are you not enjoying this ball?”

The ghostly hands retreated to be replaced by the living heat of Shivers calloused and familiar one's as he gently gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“Shiver!”

His name was a barely murmured sob as Lilly flung herself into him, nearly strangling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck: ”There's ghosts everywhere, and they are weird and they touched me.. God that was so FUCKING Creepy! And...”

Pulling out from his arms Lilly shoved him back without warning, forcing him to take two steps back.

“Jesus I was just getting done being pissed at you, and then you pull this MotherFucking bullshit on me! God FUCKING DAMN IT! I'm a FUCKING Human!  We don't do shit like this we don't dance with Bloody ghosts, we.... Aaargh “

Punctuating each curse with an open handed slap across his chest Lilly ranted and raved as he stared at her in open mouthed shock. 

“And just FYI, We .. That's humans,  just so you know, don't go out of our way to humiliate our loved ones! We encourage them... And yes I might suck as a soldier or warrior or what the FUCK ever! But I'm trying my best and it's not like we are going anywhere anytime soon, so I just don't see why I have to rush like that. Unless of course you don't want me anymore, cause you could just tell me! I mean I...”

The rest of her tirade was cut off as he stepped in with a fiercely determined expression, and wrapping his arms around her again he kissed her, pouring every ounce of desperate love he felt towards her into that one act. His lips covered hers possessively as he held her as a willing captive. He loved her goddess damn it, and yes he had been an enormous ass, he knew that, but he would be dammed if he let her go. And so he held her tightly as he let his body speak for him. And Lilly was not slow to respond with just as much zeal as her tiny hands locked into his neatly pulled back dreads, not caring that she was pulling them from the bone cuff holding them in place. 

Time was lost to them as they reaffirmed their connection in a far more primordial and true way than any words ever could. And when they finally released each other's lips, the fear had vanished and in its place there was nothing but certainty. 

Smiling happily as she rested her cheek against his chest Lilly sighed: ”Huh I guess that the ghosts aren't as scary when you think about it..”

His hands rubbed soft circles on her back as he spoke quietly into the intricate mass of braids that was her hair: ”They are not ghosts, they are.... echoes, memories if you like, of people that I or Jareth have known... See the woman over there in the peach gown? She was my history tutor miss Ebernine.”

“Ebernine? Really?”: Speaking as if the name was something to taste, Lilly turned slightly inside the protective circle of Shivers arms to look at the said woman. For some reason she couldn’t help but imagine this woman like some tall thin fey goddess, that she would feel like an ugly fucking duckling next to. Not the four foot two, dwarf woman with a huge bushy blond beard full of peach beads and decorative chains that wove up and into her hair in a strange metal veil who stood there giggling like a schoolgirl, while a strange frog like goblin squatted before her whispering into her gem studded ear. She looked... well she didn't look scary in any way shape or form, she looked sweet, and.. Now that Lilly came to think of it, none of them looked scary at all. They looked happy, and carefree. These were not vengeful spirits, these were echoes as Shiver had called them, echoes of happiness, of innocence from a better time. And boy did she feel foolish as she saw it for what it was and not the terror filled slice of hell that her overactive brain had seen it as. Laughing softly to herself, Lilly shook her head as she turned back to face Shiver.

“She taught you history? Wow that I didn't see coming...”

Grinning softly, Shiver gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as his harsh swirling charcoal markings bleed into a much softer green that lined his eyes and swept up at the outer corners of his eyes: ”Well to be honest neither did I for the most part. It was not until she thought of using crystals to show me a part of a historical event and then making me research the rest in fathers library that I started actually learning. She is a very special woman.. “

“Yeah I guess so.”

Running her fingers up the soft velvety fabric of his jacket, Lilly’s smile turned into a slight frown as she realised that he was dressed completely different from what she was use to. Gone were the fitted leather pants and loose peasant shirts in various colours. Instead he wore a perfectly fitted, lightly padded, deep red almost burgundy suede jacket that hit him at mid thigh, and made him look every inch the proud knight that he was. Supple dark brown leather strips covered every seam, and echoed the colour and sheen of his equally fitted leather pants, as they tucked into his armoured black knee high boots. She had never seen this jacket before, yet she was familiar with the cut from both her own armour, and the by now many times she had helped both Didymus and Shiver in or out of their armours. But more than that there were a strategic scattering of artfully hidden eyelets and straps to show her that he was wearing a beautifully designed gambeson doublet. Smoothing her hands up and over his wide shoulders, she noted just how nicely the high leather edged collar brought the red suede up to contrast with his fluorescent green eyes, making them even more bright than they already were as he smiled at her.

“I hope I'm not too forward when I tell you that you look utterly stunning “: A slight flick of his wrist had her spinning out until he held her at arms length as he openly checked her out: ”You look like a dew jeweled dryad.. stunning.“

A fierce blush instantly heated her cheeks as she stuttered: ”Re... Really? “

“Yes, I realize that I haven't told you enough lately. That I have made you feel like crap, and for that I am so very sorry. “: His eye sought the ground, as if he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he apologized: ”I'm sorry and I will understand fully if you wish to return home.. I..”

“Oh shut up will you “: Still holding his hand Lilly jerked it unexpectedly, making him stumble towards her as she stepped in and wrapped her arms around his trim waist: ”I am here and there is no way that I am leaving this... whatever it is without you. But just so you know the next time you are being a jerk I'm going to slap you silly, and not in a good way. Are we clear?”

Surprise widened his eyes momentarily, before a relieved grin spread on his face and his arms snaked around her back: ”Yes mam we are most clear.”

“Good now, this is a dance right? “

Nodding Shiver grinned even wider: ” I should think so, but only if you actually dance. Do you want to dance?”

Nodding shyly, Lilly whispered: ”Yeah I do wanna dance.... But I don't know how to dance like they do... Hell I never actually danced with a boy before. ... I..”

His hands were gentle as he shifted his grip on her and pulled her with him into the gracefully twirling mass of creatures: ”And neither will you now.. Just trust me and I'll teach you how..”

Pulling her in close he leaned down and captured her lips in a soul searching kiss as he spun her into the dance.

 

* * *

 

 

They danced, swirling and gliding in and out between the other mutedly bright couples. Some of them were strangers to her, but many were old friends from their many living dreams. Faces from their shared pasts smiled at her from the crowd and even though she knew that they were nothing but magically created images, Sarah couldn't help but smile back at them, or smile at Jareth as he gently turned her face up towards him. 

“It's been too long since we have danced a night away like this. I feel like I need to thank Shiver for making this necessary. Though that might be in poor taste. “

Grinning as she beamed up at him, Sarah said: ”Yeah that might not be in the best of tastes, but it certainly seems to have worked. Look at them, neither of them have looked this happy in weeks. .. “

The couple in question dance past them, moving with effortless grace even though they only had eyes for each other. 

“Well “: Jareth drawled as he spun her again bringing her attention back to him: ”It is not the first ball I conjure up. “

Bringing her in tight he smiled happily as she giggle: ”And I hope not the last.”

“Ooh”: He purred lovingly: ”I can assure you that it won't be. But that said ... Come...”

Keeping a hold of her hand, Jareth flashed her a bright mischievous grin and suddenly dragged her from the dancers. Past Didymus where he sat playing an ornate violin carved with grinning gap toothed gargoyles. It didn't sound like any violin from the aboveground. It was far deeper and more wild in its tone, like a beast singing to the beauty of the moon. And it's haunting cry followed them out through the veil of willow branches with their ice crystals and their hoar covered silver leafs. 

Pristine snow blanketed the ground under the silver dusted trees reflecting the cold light filtering through their branches. It was beautiful and magical as Jareth lead her by the hand further into the frozen wonderland. But the temperature was also well below zero, and it was not long before Sarah found that she was really beginning to suffer. Pulling Jareth to a sudden stop in the deep shadows beneath a huge marble white Oak tree with pale aqua foliage, she rubbed her arms: ”Jareth wait I'm really cold, and I wanna know where you are taking me. “

Giving her a conspiratorial wink, Jareth plucked a shining crystal from the air and rolling it over the back of his hand and along his fingers he flicked his wrist towards her, draping a warm luscious fur cloak about her shoulders. Before whispered excitedly: ”I found something that you need to see... it's just a little bit further, not far at all. “

His bicoloured eyes glittered brightly as they reflected the light of the night sky, and the effect made him look like a feral creature hiding in a fey's flesh. Pulling the fur tighter around her, Sarah nodded as she let him take her hand again and lead her further into the forest. They moved in silence as the sounds of the night shrouded forest settled about them. And then after a few more minutes Sarah heard a new sound, the soft roll of wave born stones as they were shifted along the beach. 

The sound grew and Sarah knew that they were by the seaside even before she became aware of the saltiness of the breeze, as Jareth led them up to a gap between two thick bushes bearing fist sized glasslike flowers in deep red and orange hues, which clashed with their teal and pale green leaves. Turning to face her he smiled almost shyly as he spoke: ”What I want to show you is just beyond these bushes. Now close your eyes, it's only a few more steps. “

Anticipation had her pulse racing as she closed her eyes and allowed Jareth to led her through the bushes accompanied by the soft ringing of glass bells. Cool air washed over her making her shiver as Jareth's hands on her shoulders brought her to a gentle halt and turned her so that she faced downwind, and all sounds seemed to dim as if kept at bay by the gentle wind. All sounds but Jareth's smooth voice.

“Open your eyes precious. .”

Obediently Sarah did as he asked, fully expecting to be presented with some pretty flower or bauble. Not the breath-taking sight before her. They were on a wide ledge hidden by the bushes that they had passed through, and some hundred feet below them the ocean stretched out to vanish over the distant horizon. Light filled the sky above them in wide serpentine bands, that reflected in the small waves of the ocean painting them in pastels like a fantasy painting, where pegasus's would have been right at home gliding through the skies. Leaning back into his loving embrace, Sarah sighed as she felt his lips grace the shell of her left ear: ”I found this little place a week ago, and I just knew I had to show it to you. I know that you birthed this world, and that you know it as I know my labyrinth, but sometimes we need to be reminded of the small wonders that are so easily forgotten. The magic in the simple. We may be rulers but we need to remember that there are more to life than that.. That.”

A deep shuddering breath escaped him as his arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair: ”That we are worthy of enjoying the simplest of joys just as all others are...”

Turning slightly, Sarah gazed into his eyes from just a few inches away, finding them distant and dark as he looked out at the endless ocean. Emotions swirled in a dark echo of the bright aurora borealis above them. There was pain, and hopelessness there, and longing deep enough that Sarah feared that he might drown in it, if nothing was said or done. Reaching up she softly laid her right hand over his: ”Are you truly talking to me or are you talking to yourself? “

Blinking slowly Jareth sighed wearily: ”I am not certain, there are so many thoughts all clambering for attention. And I often find myself caught up in the noise of it all. I try to remind myself that I have all the time I need. Yet I cannot shed this feeling of urgency that has ruled me for so long. “

Frowning as he shuddered almost unperceivably, Sarah untangled her free hand from the thick cloak and plucked a crystal from thin air with as much grace as Jareth usually displayed. But instead of rolling it around her hand, Sarah simply let it spin on the tip of her index finger before flicking it into a small hollow by the roots of one of the bushes. There was no flash of light or glittering dust as a pile of heavy pale grey furs flickered into existence.

“You are cold now come here..”

Shifting her grip on his conspicuously cold hand, Sarah pulled him with her as she moved to the furs and coaxed him to sit before sitting down and leaning back against his firm lean chest, as he opened his jacket so that she wouldn't stab herself on the sharp edges of the jewelry on it. Wrapping the heavy furs around them both, Jareth sighed as he rested his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, just watching the waves as they rolled in slowly. It was peaceful in a way that was rare even here, because, yes somehow even though there was no time limit to how long they could stay here, there were still an unspoken expectation that he move and heal. It was not something that Sarah had contemplated before, but now that he had given it life by putting words to his feelings she could see it. 

_"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. ..."_

The ghost of his words whispered through her mind as she gently laced their fingers together beneath the furs. There had been so many layers of meaning hidden in that one tortured sentence, layers that she had never truly understood, and she had no doubt that there were more that had yet to reveal themselves. But right now what she had to deal with was him feeling like he had to rush something that could not be rushed. She had to make him understand that if he needed more time then it was his for the taking, no matter how long he needed. If only she could conjure up the right words as easily as she could a crystal. But emotions were another beast altogether and the shattered reality that hid beneath Jareth's deceptively polished exterior was more complicated than most. How could it not be. 

Nestling deeper into his warmth, Sarah sighed as she turned so that she could watch him as he continued watching the waves far below them. 

Sitting as she did she could only see the right side of his face, and the softly undulating light of the sky had his azure eye glittering like a pale sapphire mounted in mother of pearl on some exotic gods statue. Reaching up she couldn’t resist the urge, to trace the impossibly perfect line of his nose from slightly frowning brow and down to his oh so kissable lips. Blinking slowly as her touch brought him from his revie Jareth smiled, and even though it was barely more than a twitch of his lips he still made her breath hitch.

“Goddess you are really just too perfect, you know that? Just that little smile and I'm grinning like a schoolgirl. Wow I don't deserve you.” 

The far off gaze shifted, growing warm and soft as he turned awkwardly to face her while still holding her in the circle of his arms,: ”No it is I who is undeserving of you. How do you do this? My mind has been nothing but a rampant mess of thoughts for the last many days, but your touch as you lead me to sit here still them all, as if they had never been. . You ground me Sarah. You bring peace to a mind that has been troubled for so long that, I no longer understood peace. I have been struggling for weeks, and never once did I contemplate simply telling you that I needed to be alone with you. Because that is what I have just realized was what I needed. This... “: Tightening his arms he rested his forehead against hers: ”You alone... Please Sarah will you promise me something? “

Her heart fluttered as she gently stroked his cool cheek and nodded almost imperceptible: ”Yeah anything but to leave you, you know that...”

She felt his smile rather than see it as he spoke again: ”Will you promise that this place will remain ours alone? That no one but you and I will ever sit here and watch these waves..”

“Yeah I will.. “: Ceasing her soft exploration of his face, Sarah raised her hand and called a perfect glowing crystal into existence. Rolling it down her fingers and across the back of her hand, she whispered to it as it spun slowly on her pursed fingertips: ”Stay hidden from all eyes save ours, from now and till the ending of this and all worlds. “

Shifting slightly she met his unreadable expression head on and offered him the still spinning crystal. Hesitating for just a second he stayed unreadable as he accepted the crystal, rolling it effortlessly along his long golden fingers, letting both it and his finally healed claws shine and glow as he charged the swirling orb with the power that filled him, setting Sarah's words into the very fabric of her world and his own soul.

The crystal burst, and for a single second the world froze outside their tiny private hideaway. For a single second they were the only souls alive, and even the waves stretched out frozen before them. Smiling softly, Sarah whispered: ”We can stay here inside this second forever if you want, no one will ever know. Not even the others. “

The unreadable expression melted turning into a deep wonder as he cupped her face and spoke in a quiet voice: ”You would do that for me... Freeze the world that you sang forth to save me, because I may need it... Sarah queen of my heart you truly are a magnificent woman. “

Nodding quietly Sarah reached up and holding his hand against her cheek said: “ Yes for you I would... For you and no other. “

Leaning down Jareth whispered against her lips: ”At times you frighten even I..”

The kiss was soft, warm and wet as he kissed her with all the reverence of a worshipper pleading for grace from his goddess. And melting into him she gave him all. 

Breaking the kiss Jareth rested his forehead against hers again, speaking in a hushed breathless whisper he asked: ”Let them go.... Let us join them and live.”

“As you command my lord. “

Her tone might be light but her eyes plainly showed that she understood what he was trying to say.

Because what he actually said was that he had needed to know that Sarah was willing to burn it all for him, to live in a world where they were the only two alive. And yes he knew that it was selfish and needy in the extreme. But it was something that he had needed to be certain of if he was to shed the layers of old pain. If he was to begin to ignore the nagging voice that had been a constant companion for as long as he could recall. A voice that had always told him that he was a worthless monster a horrid freak of nature unworthy of affection much less love, and whom no one would ever want, let alone fight for. Because as he gazed into her glorious bicoloured eyes, eyes which mirrored his own now, Jareth saw just that. He saw a woman who not just liked him, but loved him, and who was willing to prove it in any way he needed her to. 

The frozen second shattered and the world seemed to shudder as if it drew a much needed breath. There was no other sign that the spell had broken, no evidence but their memories of what could have happened but didn't.  And relishing in that knowledge Jareth kissed her again.... 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiver grinned widely even though he was utterly breathless, as he bowed to an equally gasping and flushed Lilly. They had danced for hours, to music of all kinds. And Lilly had been amazed to realize that she enjoyed dancing, as Shiver taught her the steps of each dance, apparently being all gangly limbs worked for something. 

Flashing Shiver a truly happy smile, Lilly straightened from her deep curtsey and sighed: “Sit, I gotta sit before I fall.”

Ever the courteous knight Shiver didn't hesitate. The words had barely come out of her mouth before she found herself scooped up, and nestled in his strong arms as he strode towards a seating arrangement, that consisted of brightly coloured pillows of every shape and size imaginable. setting her down he flopped down beside her on his side, stretching like an oversized cat. Then reaching out he gently stroked her cheek moving a thin braid away from her face and back behind her ear as he gazed at her lovingly: ”You have no idea just how beautiful you look when your cheeks flush that delectable pink. At time like this I just..”

His words were cut off as she lunged forward and gripping his dreads tightly captured his lips in a deep soul scorching kiss, a kiss that left him utterly breathless when she finally released him to leaned back in the pillows  looking severely pleased with herself. 

“Yeah I'm guessing that that was what you were getting at so I just cut a few corners, you don't mind do you.”

Grinning as he leaned in rubbing their noses together, Shiver said: ”No I do not mind, not as long as I am allowed to reciprocate...”

And reciprocate he did. Rolling over her, he pinned her with his much greater weight as he thoroughly plundered her mouth in a barrage of small demanding kisses and nibbles. Soft moans and needy whimpers filled his ears spurring him on. Goddess but he wanted her. Right in that instance he wanted nothing as much as he wanted to rip her deceptively flimsy looking gown into tiny shreds before making her scream and beg for him to plunge himself into her, finally making her completely and irrevocably his. His hands traced the scooped neckline, itching to rip into it and spill her tight and absolutely perfect breasts into the soft light of the ballroom/clearing, and watch as the luminous stars falling like snow covered them. But forcing himself to merely caress them through the silky cloth Shiver made himself list the reasons why he had to regain his increasingly fraying self-control.

Didymus was there, currently playing a merry gig on a wide triangular violin, while the ghostly dancers frolicked. And then of course there was the off chance that Jareth and Sarah might have returned from their little sojourn into the frigid forest, it was unlikely but he had no way of knowing. Pulling back Shiver rested his forehead against Lilly’s, groaning as he forced his hands to fall still. Because finally there was the ever present goblin curse...

“Lilly. . Tell me to stop, please, I need you to... I”

Her fingers had entangled in his now loosened dreads holding him firmly in place even as she nodded with a strained expression on her flushed face. Her lips were swollen and scarlet with suppressed desire as she moaned belatedly: ”Yeah.. Yeah I.. We gotta stop. Cause... Yeah we gotta stop. While we still can... “

The strength of his passion was just a hairsbreadth from being painful, as he finally untangled himself from her embrace. And it was clearly evident as he stood holding his hand out to help her get up. Goddess but she didn't want to get up, she wanted to grab that outstretched hand and pull him down to rip that ridiculously fitted suit off him and have her way with his insanely perfect body. But yeah she got that they had to reign it in before it got too out of hand. They were after all not alone. And no Didymus might not be able to see them right now, but it would be rude to be intimate right in his face when he was alone. Plus it would feel really awkward. Especially now that she had begun to think about Didymus as a kind of father. And so she let Shiver pull her to her feet, and into a tight almost desperate embrace. An embrace that only served to underline just how much he burned with suppressed desire, because he was more aroused than he had been in weeks as he pressed against the front of her body.

Licking her lips longingly Lilly forced herself to keep her hands above his waist instead of sliding them into his fitted pants, running her palms up and over his hard silky smooth length until he spilled in her hands... 

Oh goddess she had to reign herself in right now before...

“Sweet goddess your eyes, your eyes are like burning diamonds filled with lust... I. ..”

“Yeah “: She moaned, shuddering as his fingers caressed the nape of her neck: ”I think that we can agree that we need to go home right now..... So I'm you know gonna tell Didymus good night m'kay and then we'll go..”

Heat and hope filled his eyes and made his voice deepen until it sent shivers down her back as he spoke : ”Are you certain? It may be some time before we can conjure a ball such as this..... “

Rising up on her toes Lilly kissed him gently: ”Yeah I'm sure...”

He didn't trust his own voice as he nodded and lead her through the shadowy dancers towards the musicians dais, where Didymus sat playing his favourite half-moon guitar with a distant smile on his face. A smile that grew focused and broad as he spotted the couple walking towards him

“Greetings. My lord, My lady art thou enjoying this Ball? I must admit it hath been many a year since I hath been privileged to play at such an event. “

Smiling Lilly plopped down to sit on the edge of the dais so that she could look up at large fox. 

“Yeah its my first ball but it has been magical.. And your music wow I knew that you were talented but really wow it's like.... I've never heard anything as beautiful as what I've heard tonight. And I wish that I wasn't dead on my feet, but I am. And right now I just wanna get off my feet and rest. So what I'm so eloquently trying to say is, that we are going back to the lodge... To, you know sleep, and I just wanted to, you know let you know and say thanks for such a perfect night....”

A knowing smile creased the lips of fox as he took in the obvious flush on Lilly’s cheeks and the dark gleam in Shivers eyes. But Didymus was nothing if not a gentleman, and a gentleman who remembered how it felt to be young and in love. Thus he kept his smile warm as he nodded in acceptance: ”Verily my Lady I thank thee for thy kind words, and I bid thee both a good night. Nay tarry not for mine sake, I shall linger on to lay this spell to it's rest. Go I shall be quite safe...”

“You Sure? I mean the beasties out here are pretty nasty... “

“Verily my lady I am certain... Go and “: A knowing look passed between the two knights as Didymus winked and caused Shiver to blush a deep hunter green as he took Lilly’s hand pulling her to her feet while Didymus continued with a smug smirk: ”I pray that thee enjoy the remainder of thy night. “

“Hmm Thank you my lord...”

Turning their back on Didymus Lilly leaned into Shiver as he lead her towards the edge of the clearing turned ballroom.

“What was that look about? And why did you blush like that..”

Clearing his throat, Shiver kept his gaze pointedly averted as he mumbled: ”He may be old, but he still remembers what it is like to be young and courting...”

Her brow knit in confusion for only a second before a blush as expressive as Shivers dyed her face a deep beet red: ”Ooh..”

“Yes”: Shiver deadpanned as he shifted the crystal encrusted willow branches aside letting in a freezing breeze, that dissolved the three nearest dancers before they had both exited and let the hanging branches cover their exit. The darkness was instant, but Lilly felt no fear as his powerful arms wrapped around her waist, holding her safe against him: ”Now do you wish to walk or do you wish for me to transport us straight to our lodge? “

Turning in his arms she rested her cheek against the soft velvety leather and shuddering she sighed: ”It's too cold to walk and also my feet hurts so let's just do that poof thing you do okay..”

She couldn’t see his face but she could hear the pleased smile on his lips as he said: ”As thee wishes my lady, but first... “

Reaching up he plucked two slightly tinkling branches from the willow, and before Lilly could protest he had one woven into her hair like a diadem and the other around her neck with its hoar dusted leaves trailing down into her cleavage like frigid fingers. 

His voice was soft as he smiled down at her: ”A memento of this night. It will never melt and from this day it will be warm when you touch it. “

Reaching up, Lilly let her fingers trail over the glass like crystal: ”I wish that I could see them.”

“What's stopping you? “

Stepping back, Shiver gave that infuriating self satisfied grin of his as he gestured to the huge mirror that hung above their shared dresser.

Yes she had asked him to just poof them back, but it never ceased to startle her when he did it, and she had told him time and again to warn her before doing it. 

“Seriously Shiver I thought we had a deal abou....”

She should have taken the chance to actually look at her new jewelry, because the crushing weight that had her pushed into the bed as his eager hands had her bodice pulled down to expose her already erect nipples told her that it would be some time before she got the chance again. 

Not that she was complaining as Shiver's scalding lips began sucking the skin just behind her right ear, warming skin that she had not even realized was cold. And God it felt amazing.

Her hands moved on their own accord, undoing the hidden clasps that held his doublet closed, spreading the lightly padded garment to reveal the fact that he was naked beneath it. Heat rushed through her as she explored his familiar lean torso, revelling in the way his silky skin flexed and moved beneath her fingers and the dark moans it elicited as she dug her nail into the unbelievable firm swell of his shoulders. Twisting Lilly cursed as her legs were caught in the endless layers of her skirt. She wanted, no not wanted, she needed to wrap her legs around his hips so that she could feel him rub over that desperately yearning bundle of nerves throbbing between her thighs. God but she needed to feel his skin against her. To rub her hands over that ridiculously taut skin feeling his muscles gliding underneath like steel serpents, while he moaned and writhed. 

“Please Shiver, clothes off.”

“Clothes off? “: Freezing above her Shiver smirked down at her, as his dusty markings turning dark nearly swallowing his eyes: ”My, my how eloquent, am I to assume then that you wish for me to allow you to undress? Or is it I who should undress? Perhaps I ....”

“Jesus Shiver! .. “

Twisting with everything she had Lilly managed to roll out from under him to rise to her knees beside him instead. The smirk turned to heat and desire as she pounced on him all but tearing his doublet off before ripping her own gown up over her head , dumping it onto the floor, leaving her naked except for a pair of simple white cotton panties. And now Shiver was anything but smug. His eyes glowed with his dark flame turning them into sinister caverns of shadows and fire. Licking her lips suggestively Lilly gestured to his fitted leather pants that were now straining to contain the impressive length of his erection. 

“Take them off, I want to see and feel you.”

“As you wish..”

His voice was a low animal growl which held nothing of its usual nasal tones as he slid off of the bed in a movement that was liquidly powerful and as graceful as a ballet dancer. And god he was like a living statue as he slowly, teasingly began unlacing the front of his pants revealing himself lace by lace. Letting the lace glide across his straining shaft as it was slowly brought forth. It seemed to have taken an eternity, but finally the pants fell to the floor leaving Shiver completely naked in the soft candle light. An involuntary gasp escaped Lilly’s flushed lips as he levelled that devilishly intense gaze straight at her, and dropped to all fours on the bed crawling slowly towards her over the thick velvet cover. Excitement rippled through her body centering in a hard merciless throbbing between her legs, as she watched him move. The flames in his eyes casting red highlights on his cheekbones making him look like the embodiment of fire, like some savage pagan god, demanding sacrifice. 

A sacrifice of flesh.

Her flesh...

Powerful calloused hands wrapped around her thighs as he pulled her towards him, forcing her to fall back into the pillows as she lay spread open covered only by her thin white panties. His breath sent shudders through her as he lowered his head until he was barely an inch from the flimsy cloth barrier. A vicious smirk curled his lips as he growled and lunged forward, ripping into the offending piece of clothing with teeth that were sharp and wolf like.

A startled yelp escaped her even as her head flew back and her fingers tangled in his dreads holding him locked against her, as he unleashed his hunger for her in a frantic feeding.

It was not like Lilly had any experiences to compare with, but this was how she imagined it would feel like having a tiger go down on you.

Gasping for air, Lilly whimpered as Shivers tongue and predatorial teeth wrecked havoc with her senses. Normally it was all too easy to forget that he was not human, too easy to ignore the ever changing green skin and markings.  But here and now with all constraints peeled back there was no denying that he was cast from blood more primordial than any human's. Here he was a fierce fire storm, that burned over her skin with teeth and razor claws, with far more intensity than any human male. It was utterly overwhelming and yet she would have it no other way. 

The snake like movement of his tongue ripped her from her contemplations as he used his grip on her hips to pull her far closer than should have been physically possible. Of course that didn't really bother Lilly as Shivers lips sucked on her swollen and throbbing labia drawing in first one side, then the other to grace across the razor edges of his teeth. Pleasure rocked up through her, born by the sensation as much as by the knowledge that those teeth could easily rip the flesh from her bones. It was not about the danger but that certainly didn't detract from her pleasure, as he shifted his focus unto the aching epicentre of her pleasure, flicking his tongue over it in a languid but strong rhythm, that almost instantly had her writhing against his grip while she moaned and whimpered his name. 

Light and heat flared to life under his wickedly clever ministrations, building into a pressure that Lilly had come to crave like crack to an addict. 

“Oh God Shiver Yes!”

The words were corny and she knew it, but as the pressure grew unbearable she couldn't stop them, nor could she release the grip on his dreads, that she had a vague idea had to be more than just a little painful. And then the pressure ripped her apart causing muscles that only Shiver had ever affected, to clench hard as whimpering, gasping cries escaped her lips and sped to the stars erupting in front of her eyes as she came.

Spasm after spasm rocked her to her core until she felt certain that her body would implode from the pleasure, because there was no way anything could feel this good. ..

And then he shifted, thrusting his tongue into her hypersensitive opening forcing her still clenched muscles to accommodate him. And oh god it felt amazing as her still virginal muscles stretched to accommodate the unfamiliar intrusion. Arching her back, she screamed as fresh spasms wracked her, causing her eyes to water as new stars burst, leaving her limp and breathless when they finally ebbed away. 

Resting back in the pillows Lilly blinked the multi-coloured stars away as Shiver rested his chin on her hip, smirking up at her, looking utterly and absolutely satisfied as she fought to get her breathing under control.

“Ssooo, Shall I interpret that as a job well Done? Or should I repeat my ministrations?“

The thought alone was enough to make Lilly shudder again as she shook her head and rubbed her hands through her hair: ”Oh this was a job very well done. .. But I don't think that I'll survive having you perform an encore just yet. Besides. .. “

Pushing up on her elbows up Lilly smiled down at him where he lay on his stomach between her legs, with his chin now on his crossed arms, a wet sheen making the lower half of his face glisten as his heated smirk became an eager anticipating smile. God above as he lay here watching her with upturned eyes through the heavy veil of his lashes he looked wicked and seductive, he didn't look at all like he had been a nearly complete virgin just three months ago, and technically he still was a virgin. And so was she. 

Reaching down, Lilly let her fingers trail up both sides of his face, until they dug deeply into his hair again, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“I seem to recall that this here is a mutual thing and as I remember the rules of our engagement, we take turns until one of us pleads for mercy... Aaaand I believe that it is my turn...”

“Hmm, Yes I do seem to have agreed to those terms “:Lifting himself up off the bed in a slow push up, Shiver obediently let her guide him further up onto the bed before making him lay on his back: ”Besides I am still in the lead.. “

“Yeah”: Smirking Lilly moved to straddle him, trapping his still very much erect member between their bodies. His breath hitched as her slick heat engulfed his throbbing shaft while leaving his engorged head in the comparatively cooler air: ”Oh goddess above... You are playing with fire Lilly, you do realise that don't you. ..”

Nodding victoriously Lilly push her pelvis forward sliding along his length and making his back arch as she began rutting against him, rubbing her moisture over the swirling pattern of raised cartilage beads that lay just beneath his skin: ”Yeah but you like it, and I know that you won't break your own rules. ..”

Dammit she was right and he knew it: ”Minx “:He growled.

To which she grinned happily: ”Uh Uh yup, that I am. ..”

Sure it was playing dirty, but Lilly loved the way he felt against her as she rutted against him and brought pleasure to them both. Leaning forward she increased the friction as she laced their fingers together, giving the illusion that she was holding him down. An illusion that shattered as soon as Shiver sat up and wrapped his powerful arms around her waist giving him better leverage as he ground up against her still sensitive flesh.

Sweat covered them as his lip sought out her lips with greedy determination. Need fueled their frantic hands and grinding bodies, as they fought for an imagined dominance.

 A large calloused hand engulfed her right breast rubbing firmly over her nipple sending spikes of pleasure through her as she clung to him wrapping her long slender legs around his hips holding them as close as they could be without actually being joined. 

Her second orgasm rippled through her like an earthquake ripping mewling whimpers from her as her body clenched down on nothing so hard that she for a moment doubted its ability to ever relax again. His voice was strained into a thrilling dark growl as he ground out: ”Please Lilly ... Please....”

That was all she needed to know that her last orgasm had pushed him to teeter on the cusp of release but utterly unable to reach it on his own, he needed more. Scrambling back she pushed him to his back with a firm hand in the centre of his heaving sweat covered chest, as she straddled his legs giving her free reign, as she leaned down to daintily draw him into the hot moist cavern of her mouth, with just enough contact of her teeth to make him whine. At first she just held him there, openly enjoying the feeling of him filling her mouth with his throbbing velvety length. She would never have thought that taking a man into her mouth like this could be a powerful act, but that was nonetheless what it was as, she flicked her tongue over his weeping head, seeking out the tiny ridge of little cartilage beads that encircled it base, so that she could manipulate the largest most protruding one at the middle of his underside. Clamping down she sucked mercilessly while her tongue lashed at those excruciatingly sensitive buds and caused him to wail her name and his pleasure, while his entire body became rigid and pumped seemingly endless streams of cum down her throat. She had only been at it for a few months but Lilly couldn't help but feel a certain pride as she managed to not choke and actually swallow most of the viscous substance, despite its unpleasant acidic and salty taste.

Letting his still hard length slide from her lips, she grinned wickedly as she licked the escaped droplets away and purred: ”One.... “

The light of dawn had long since chased the night away when Shiver found himself tied to the bed by two strips of gossamer silk while Lilly straddled his quivering thighs and used her delicate hands and perky breast's to coax his sixth release from him, as he begged frantically for mercy.

“Oh goddess it's. .. it's too much... please I can't take anymore. .. I'm too... sensitive. .. Please Lilly! “

“Nope “: She sighed softly as she continued massaging him in the cleft between her breast's: ”Please is not the word I'm looking for. “

“Mercy “: He gasped straining weakly against the flimsy bonds as his seed spilled again, coating her milky white skin in sticky streaks: ”Please mercy...”

Panting lightly for breath Lilly finally released her prize and slid off of him as his silken shackles evaporated into bright green plumes of smoke. His arms trembled as he reached for her pulling her down to rest as boneless as he was, with her head on his shoulder: ”I shall be forced to... accept my defeat at thy hands my ...... most devious lady...”

Tired lips curled into a victorious smirk even though her yawn all but swallowed her words: ”Damn straight. ... I win...”

Pulling their thick velvet covers up until only their face were visible Lilly sighed sleepily: ”Look this is a weird question and don't get me wrong I am not complaining. .. I'm just curious. .. “

Fighting heavy lids Shiver turned slightly towards her wrapping his long frame around her as he nodded: ”Yeah ask away...”

“Okay.. why the rules? Why no ... penetration? I mean being a virgin I would have.. you know freaked if you had like, been all gun hoe on stuffing all that meat into me all at once. Cause lets face it you are scary big.”

Her hand trailed leisurely down from it's resting place in the centre of his wide gentle flexing chest, down the taut rippled plane of his stomach to lightly cup his now relaxed manhood, eliciting a shuddering sigh as he moved her hand away and draped it around his own waist instead.

Smiling widely Shiver couldn't help but feel more than just a little flattered by her words, what man wouldn't. And yes she was right, he was large, well for a goblin his height he was average but compared to a human he was ... large. Nine inches according to Lilly's tape measure, and five and a half inch in circumference. So yes he was large but not so large that he feared hurting her. No she was right about that, it had nothing to do with size...

“No you are right, it has nothing to do with my size…”

She felt more than heard his words as his scream hoarse and sex deepened voice rumbled up from the depths of the chest she rested against.: ”It stems from the same reason as our cultural restraint in all carnal matters....”

“Okay..?”

Yawning loudly Shiver had to struggle to keep himself conscious: ”There is no set gestation time.... for the goblin race.... If we are not... chased when we marry... there is no way to be ... Oh goddess I'm exhausted woman you cannot expect me to be able to think after draining me in such a cruel way.. “

Punching him in the shoulder with enough force to elicit a disgruntled grunt, Lilly pushed: ”Focus.. There is no way to what? “

“To be certain of the paternal relationship. . “: He grumbled as his eyes began to seriously droop, god he looked tired and yet he still tried to make her happy by answering everything she wanted. God but she loved him.

Stretching he yawned and pulled Lilly with him to lay draped across him as she usually did: ”That's why... Also this human goblin combination. .. It is insanely fertile, goblins are as a whole. . but throw human into it and a pregnancy is almost completely insured. .. “

“Oooh Okay... Well that makes sense, a lot actually. .”

“Yes it does now”: Kissing the tip of her nose fondly Shiver sighed: ”Now you be quiet and sleep cause I'm exhausted and I sleep far better with you like this...”

Snuggling deeper into the heat of their bed he grew heavy as he drifted into sleep. Resting with the soft steady thud of his heart in her ear Lilly felt herself slide towards the siren call of sleep to join him, nearly missing his last murmured words.: ”And also I want to do this right... I want to marry you and make our children legitimate beyond all doubt....hmmm I..“

Freezing in place Lilly blinked owlishly as her mind raced. He wanted to marry her, he wanted... to... have...

Swallowing convulsively she stared into the growing light as golden squares began to creep across the floor. Shiver wanted children, legitimate children. With her...

_Why !_ her mind screamed. Why would he want that, she plain and tomboyish, and mortal!  

_"_ _B_ _ecause he loves you you idiot.. he wants you.. and you want him.. Now stop over thinking this and lay back down..:_ her hearts voice was fierce as it growled through her chasing her hyperactive mind back and filling her with calm understanding. Because the last voice was right. She was over thinking this. It was simple really just boy meets girl.. what could be simpler? 

Lilly didn't know, and right now as the heat of his skin permeated her body she didn't care. All she wanted right in that moment was to sleep.. 

 

* * *

 

It had been four days since the midwinter ball, and though he was loathed to admit it, Shiver was full of fear. 

Pulling the ornate door of Lilly old room now officially their library, closed behind him Shiver cleared his throat as he approached his father. Jareth sat, no sprawled in a heavy dark stained chair, looking every inch the king that Shiver had always seen him as. Raising his eyes from his book, Jareth smiled as he laid eyes on his son, but the smile turned somewhat tempered with trepidation as he realised just how worried Shiver looked as he moved with an uncharacteristically hesitant gait: “Father?” 

Sitting up straight Jareth nodded in acknowledgement as he conjured a chair for Shiver beside his own: “Son, you look worried..”

Words could not express the happiness that had his heart threatening to burst every time that Shiver called him father. It had been so very long since he had been a father to the tall youth and it been a source of constant pain to him, ever since Shiver had decided to become a knight. But now here in this miraculous world, they had finally found their way back to the relationship that they had once had. And they were both enjoying it.

Sitting on the edge of the chair, Shiver leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he interlaced his fingers and sighed heavily: ”Yes there is a matter that I must speak to you about. “

Nodding Jareth seemed to melt as he resumed his previous lounging pose with one leg casually thrown over the armrest, and an arm draped across the ornate back: ”Very well you have my attention. What matter has you worried like this? And what can I do to ease your mind?”

“As you know I have developed a deep connection to Lilly... And.. “: Sighing heavily Shiver looked up, obviously seeking reassurance from Jareth before blurting out: ”I wish to make her my wife once this war has ended and live with her wherever she wishes to live... And I ask your blessing as my father in this.” 

Jareth could not keep his obvious joy from spreading across his eyes in a warm gold and copper pattern interlaced with an apparently black line along his lashes, as he beamed: “And I am honoured to grant you any blessing that you may desire. You know that son. Lilly is a magnificent young lady and you are well matched. There is nothing that could give me more joy than blessing your union.”

Nodding Shiver said: ”Thank you father, but that does force me to breach a question that we have ever avoided, not for my own sake but for Lilly and any offspring that we will produce.”

Dark grey washed the gold and copper away as Jareth felt the trepidation return full force. But taking a full deep breath he forced the worrying feeling down: ”And that question is?”

“What am I in the hierarchy of things? I realize that I complicated matters when I chose the life of the knight. But if I am to propose to Lilly I need to know which life I am offering her. And more so I need to know what life our children are to have... What am I? “

_What am I_ .... Those three little words were perhaps the most poignant question that Shiver could have ever posed. And yet it was deceptively simple. _What am I_....

“You are my son, not through blood but will and choice and you are the first prince of the Labyrinth, my heir apparent. And you are the Captain of the Bloodthorns my first guard, and prime knight. You lead my armies and defend our home as my lord commander... And your children will be princes and princesses of the Labyrinth as you were until they too chose a path of their own... Was that enough of an answer for you? You are my son and heir, you have ever been thus... from the day you came to my castle to the day our world ends, you are my son, and Lilly shall be my daughter and a princess in her own right..”

Relief cast Shivers markings in clear emerald, but only for a scant moment then they turned dark and faded again: ”And if you sire a child by Sarah then what? Will I still be your son then? Will my title remain unchanged then?”

The words hit him like a cold wrought iron blade straight to his heart, as they cut straight to the core of a shame he had carried in secret for millennia. He had told only Hoggle in all those lonely years. And now he didn't even know how to tell Shiver what he believed that most of his subjects already suspected. Drawing in a deep shaking breath, Jareth unconsciously slipped the carelessly flippant mask of the goblin king on as he seemed to shrug the question away: ”Have no worry son that will never happen... “

Disbelief was thick in Shivers voice as he sneered: ”Oh and why not? Goddess knows that the pair of you are rutting like crazed animals at any given chance.... even a rock would...”

The dark look that Jareth shot Shiver, had the goblin stopping in his tracks before he could finish his scathing comment: ”Father?”

There was ice and flame all at once as Jareth spoke: ”Stop before you say something that you cannot take back... There are things in play that you do not know.”

“What things? Father? Tell me what it is that eat at you? Why would you not father a child with Sarah? You are married or ... Are you married? Do you even know ? “

Holding up a faintly trembling hand Jareth silenced Shiver again. 

“What I am about to tell you have never been shared with anyone but Hoggle. .. Not even Morgaine knows this.. And I expect you to honour this secret...”

There was no hesitation as Shiver nodded gravely : ”You know that I would never betray your trust ..”

“Yes “: Jareth sighed tiredly as he unrolled himself from his seat and stalked towards the roaring hearth. The heat of it's flames reaching out to caress his skin bringing with it a ghost of the pain he had suffered during his seven years... In an instance his skin was a blaze as he thrust his right hand into the dancing fire.

“Father! Jareth By the goddess stop That! What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Strong hands grabbed him from behind ripping him forcefully away from the flames and straight  into a different but no less devastating fire as Shiver shook him like a rag doll bellowing: ”Goddess dam you Jareth! Answer Me! Why the fucking hell did you go and do that? “

Shiver's eyes were all but drowned in the harsh black lines surrounding them as his marking flared in confused anger: ”Why? “

 Shrugging Jareth stared down at the untouched limb surrounded by the charred remains of his shirt, it's white silk ruined were the fires had licked against it: ”Because the physical pain reminds me that there are worse pains than the one I feel ripping at my pride and heart. Damn it all Shiver I can't give Sarah children! Some part of the spell that gave me life refused me the ability to give life! I can't and I've not the courage to tell her! There! That is why you can rest utterly assured that your position will not change. Not that I would have even if I had been able. But now you know...”

Yes now he knew and now he would never see him in the same light again. He would never be a whole man in his sons eyes once the meaning of the words sunk home. Letting his hand drop to hang limp by his side, Jareth sighed and prepared himself for the scorn that would come any second now. He was so convinced that Shivers response barely registered. 

“Huh well that does explain why no accidental bastards ever popped up while I was a child. And here I was wondering how you had managed to keep your goblin blood from spreading. But you have to tell her, otherwise she might be wondering why nothing is happening. ..”

Blinking slowly Jareth stared at Shiver with confusion and surprise plastered all over his face: ”I beg your pardon, what? “

“I said “: Shiver repeated as if it was the most natural thing in the world: ”That that explains why there were never any bastards afoot when I grew up. And then I said that you have to tell her before she begins to worry why nothing is happening. .”

“You do not think me less than a man? “

Shock and disbelief filled both Shivers face and voice as he exclaimed: ”What? No why would I think that! You... No.. By the goddess Father! You of all people. No one could ever consider you anything but utterly male! And furthermore what does it matter? It is not like you can pass on the responsibility of the Labyrinth! You do not need a heir, but you do need Sarah and she needs to know.. Will you tell her?”

Nodding slowly as a whole new kind of terror gripped his heart in a vice. Yes he would tell Sarah, terrifying as it was he would tell her, and then he would hope that she could forgive his lie by omission. Because the thought of what might happen if she didn't was too terrifying to contemplate. 

 

* * *

 

Punching the newly hung punching bag, Lilly grinned at Sarah as she relayed what Shiver had mumbled in his near sleep right after the ball of Shadows as it had affectionately been dubbed.

“Honest to god he said he wants to have kids with me! Seriously me Lilly Grant... Can you even imagine? I mean sure I want kids and hell yes I want his but, not yet, you know.... I really want just a few years of just being him and me before we start setting little half gobo's into the world.. But honestly you really think that he's as fertile as he says he is? Cause if he is that's just like scary...”

Shrugging Sarah flopped down to sit on the still wet log that defined the border of the field of woe, while she rubbed her face with hands, that felt boiling hot. It was cold and wet snow still covered most of the winter brown grass. But much of it had melted in the four days since the ball, leaving behind patches of soaked slimy soil that had Didymus all aflutter with how rich it was and how bountiful a harvest could be wrest from it with relative ease. It was apparently insanely fertile. And so were goblins, who would have known. Maybe that was why goblins were green perhaps they were all really plants, tall dangerous and intelligent plant's. No sooner had the thought entered her brain before her unhelpful brain instantly transformed it into an image of Shiver sprouting enormous pink petals like a daisy. The thought was hilarious and Sarah couldn't hold back a startled laugh from being clearly audible as she spoke: ”Well from what I remember Jareth telling me then.... it's true. Apparently there is only a very limited number of herbs that can reduce a goblins fertility, and those are all exceedingly rare. But if you want I can see what I can do about making some grow out in the garden?”

Interest peaked Lilly asked: ”You could do that? Hmm well do they work like the potion you taught me that keeps my period down to one day without cramps? “

Not seeing the connection Sarah frowned: ”What do you mean? “

“I mean does it affect the actual body or is it magical?  “

Seeing her point now Sarah leaned forward as she spoke: ”Well it works in both spheres and it's sort of permanent meaning that he would be virtual barren by goblin standards.“

Taken aback by that Lilly shook her head: “Naah that doesn't sound like a great idea. .. Maybe we should just continue the way we are going. “ 

Smirking she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively: ”It works you know.... It works really well... Hey Jareth is like an eighth goblin right, doesn't that mean that he might be more fertile too?..”

The question was thrown out there in a casual fashion that it caught Sarah completely off guard. She hadn't thought about it in conjunction with her relationship with Jareth, being barren was just a part of her now. Something that she had forced herself to make peace with and then put behind her. But if Lilly was right, and Jareth was fertile as fuck, then he would be wondering why she was not pregnant yet. Shit she had to tell him, and sooner rather than later. Meeting Lilly’s sympathetic gaze Sarah looked startled as she said: ”I gotta tell him, like Now...”

“Yeah I think that would probably be best, you want me there for moral support? “

Moral support sounded good, but rising slowly Sarah still shook her head: ”Naah I gotta do this alone. I gotta...”

“Sarah? “: Didymus voice ripped though the quiet air as he poked his head out through a window and called: ”Sarah?, Jareth hath asked thee to join him in Lilly's roo.... arh verily I doth mean the library. ..”

Oh this did not bode well.

“Sure, I'll be right in 'kay...”: Turning to Lilly, Sarah grinned trying and failing to hide the sudden shock of nerves that flared to life: ”Well speaking of the devil, huh I better go see what he wants. “

“Yeah you better. ..”

She didn't say it, but it was obvious to Sarah that Lilly was also considering whether Jareth could have overheard them using a crystal or some such. It seemed just too much of a coincidence for him to wanna talk to her somewhere private. But that didn't seem right, Jareth was not the peeping Tom type, and even if he had been watching their training, their conversation had been very implicit. Unless he already knew what they had been talking about there was no way he could have gleaned it from them there. Of course it being Jareth there was the very real chance that he was just out to get her alone and naked. Oh well there was only one way to be certain. 

But on the unlikely event that it was indeed her fertility or lack thereof that he wanted to discuss, then she was ready to let him find a mistress. . Yeah that would be best, someone fertile who could give him heirs.... It would break her heart but... Jareth deserved children. Hell for all she knew he might already have a minor army of bastards hidden away somewhere, that he hadn't had the courage to tell her about..... Oh Hell.

The thought alone had her throat constricting in that long familiar way, that only came when thoughts of what she could never have, loomed full of self-pity. No! She would not let herself be pulled under by something that could not be changed. Stopping outside the door, she sighed as she pushed the self-pity down and slapped the lid back on her personal Pandora’s box. She could be strong for him about this too. Besides who said it was about that anyway. 

The door closed behind her with a dull thump, leaving her in the muffled silence that always filled any large paper filled spaces. A first she couldn't see anything but shadows in the dim light, then slowly the shadows became stacks of heavy tomes and piles of colourful scrolls. But there was no sign of Jareth..

“Jareth? You wanted to see me?”

Leaning back against the intricately carved wood Sarah held her breath as she watched the deep shadows for any sign of his whereabouts. Nothing!

“Jareth seriously I'm here, you called me so cut the bullshit!”

A faint rustling sound pulled her attention to her left, where Jareth walked slowly from the area that had been Lilly's en suite, that now housed a collection of books and scrolls, on the flora and fauna of the Labyrinth. Dark shades of grey and black swirled around his eyes like raven wings with the tips sweeping up towards his temples and his wild unbound hair.

Tangled locks of flaxen hair tumbled down around his shoulders like golden waves, giving Sarah an almost uncontrollable urge to run her fingers through it.

“Sarah we need to speak, there is something that I have been omitting to tell you. and it is... it is...”

His voice broke leaving him looking utterly defeated as he stood watching the floor in front of her, as if unable to meet her eyes. 

“Okay well I got something I need to tell you too... I.. No you go first..”

Nodding gravely Jareth seemed to fold into himself as he wrapped his arms around himself causing his loose charcoal shirt to blend into the shadows surrounding him, giving the illusion that his head and hands were floating freely. 

“There is no way to phase this delicately, and I do not know how to say this any other way.... I can never give you a child... I am barren... And I am sorry that I withheld this from you, and I...”

He was barren, and he was convinced that he was robbing her of a child. And, hell nothing could be further from the truth. It was.. It was ludicrous that was what it was...

Laughter, wild and utterly inappropriate burst from her lips, as relief, disbelief and fear warred inside her. It was wrong to laugh and the shocked hurt expression on Jareth's face was a clear indication of that, yet Sarah couldn't stop it. It was just too much of a coincidence, too overwhelming. .. It was... well ridiculous. .. It was Stupid. .. It was... Just...

The laughter stopped, as suddenly as it had erupted, turning into helpless sobs, as Sarah slid down the door, to kneel on the floor with her face hidden in her hands. It was too much, as the ironclad dam, that had held her feelings about losing her ability to create life in check, crumbled and crashed down around her. Yeah she acted all accepting and cavalier about it, but truth was that she was far from accepting about it. Who would be... And then there was the flood of pent up fear, fear of how Jareth would react, fear of how their relationship would change... Fear, just so much fear... It had been a burden ever since the moment she had woken up alone and in pain, to the news that not only was her family dead but so was all hope of carrying on her father’s legacy, and having her own family. And she felt that pain race through her again, the ghost of the hollow burning bolt that had rested low in her stomach for weeks after. Her hands moved without her even realizing it, to press against her abdomen as sob after sob rocked her suddenly cold body. 

She had been so strong for so long, strong as she was left alone. 

Strong as she relearned how to live in record time. 

Strong as she settled her family’s affairs, selling her childhood home and refuge. 

Strong as she did what the world expected of her. Strong for herself and for Jareth... Strong... So Strong... And she had been ready to be strong again as she told Jareth that he could have children with someone else, so strong.

But now confusion tore down her walls letting all those emotions free in torrential flood, and she was unable to control herself as she was swept away by it.

“Sarah, Oh goddess. .. no.. Precious. . .It does not mean that you can not have children, take a lover if you must someone to give you strong children that we can....”

“I can't “: She sobbed, reaching out to take his hand as he knelt in front of her with a look of utterly vulnerable fear laced with uncertainty on his face. A look that was only made more heart achingly open by his markings, that had all but vanished leaving nothing but a bruised shade behind: ”I could never. ..”

“ Yes”: He interrupted:” Yes you could, just until you fell pregnant. . We could..”

“ No Jareth”: Gripping his hand with crushing force, Sarah barely registered as pain flickered through his eyes: ”No I can't have children.... The accident, it... They had to remove my uterus to save me. ... there is nothing left to heal. Nothing left to... “

“Oh precious Sarah I... I didn't know. .. I.”

The warm safety of Jareth's arms encircled her trembling body, pulling her closer until she sat across his lap while he leaned against a bookcase, gently trying to dry her tears away with the dark silk of his loose sleeve. Clinging to his warmth, Sarah rested her cheek on his shoulder, letting his hands and soft words soothe her. 

It was a subtle thing, and Sarah couldn't put her finger on it, but suddenly he felt solid beneath her, his arms like castle walls there to protect her. It was safe, and for the first time in an eternity it felt like she could finally stop being the strong one. For the first time since the death of her family Sarah allowed her defences to crumble completely and utterly, safe as she was in his strong embrace. 

The world turned fuzzy as it narrowed down to just being held as she cried, her face burrowed into the curve of his neck, letting her breathe in the fresh and spicy scent that always seemed to envelope him. It felt more like home than anything she had ever felt before. More right as his arms tightened around her and he murmured softly into her hair: ”Oh Precious we are better matched than we could have ever thought, are we not. Well it's not as big a deal as we have both made it out to be in our own little worlds of shame and seclusion.... And in any case you are no longer alone. You don't have to be the one who is always strong, I am here now, and I am ready to be strong for you, I'm ready to be the man that I was meant to be, the man I have been too frightened to admit to.” 

His muscles rippled beneath the thin silk of his shirt as he slowly rose from the floor, holding her with an almost nonchalant ease.

“It is time we stop hiding from those who love us for those we are, they don't just need our strength. They need our honesty, even when we most wish to hide away from them. And you”:  Kissing the top of her head softly Jareth shifted her weight into a more secure position as he shouldered the door open: ”My precious, you need to be with our family, our strange, broken and loyal family. “

He was right, she knew it, and she just didn't have it in her to protest, not with his commanding voice wrapping around her, lending her a strength that she had no idea where he found. But she was grateful as he carried her towards the great room and the soft murmur of three familiar voices. 

They were all there standing in a cluster by the hearth, worry plain in their expressions, as they turned as one to watch the pair enter.

Jareth's voice sounded rough as he spoke into her hair: ”It is not often that I say this, not near as often as I should.....We need your strength, you are our family and we need you, we..”

“You need not say more Jareth, we know. Our Lilly hath spilled the beans so to speak, And we art here for thee.”

Holding out his massive arms in a gesture that clearly invited them into their safety, Didymus smiled reassuringly: ”Please have our strength, take our acceptance and let us be the support that thou needs.”

Nodding wordlessly, Jareth stepped forward. Letting the huge fox wrap his arm around them and hold them both as if they were not but children. Letting his head fall forward Jareth sighed as his forehead came to rest on the massive cotton clad chest. There was strength in the embrace and letting his guards down, he allowed himself to feel their support as Lilly and Shiver joined in, creating a wall of love and acceptance that filled all inside with strength enough to carry on.

None of them really knew how long they stood like that, but after a while Lilly spoke in her usual irreverent way: ”So this, and don’t get me wrong I love a good needy hug fest as much as the next girl. But has all this been brought on by you two not being able to have kids of your own?”

Frowning in confusion Sarah nodded: ”Yeah more or less.”

“Okay and that is a problem because, what? You don’t get the chance to adopt a kid who desperately needs a loving family? Hmm oh mighty protectors of the unwanted and wished away children. ...”

“Well when you put it that way, I can certainly see your point.”: Smiling wryly Jareth rested his chin on top of Sarah's head: ”Especially since I have already found my heir that way...”

Turning slightly in Jareth's tight embrace Sarah meet his warm tired gaze with eyes that shone with hope: ”We could do that? “

“Yes why not we are the sovereign rulers of the realm, it is we who receive any child that is not reclaimed or otherwise reunited with their parents. It is we who decide who on the very long list of potential foster parents the child will go to.. In a sense we have first choice if you will. “

Curiosity coloured Lilly’s tone a little lighter than normal as she asked: ”So was that how you chose Shiver? You saw how handsome and strong he was ?”

A strangely melancholy light instantly flickered to life in both Jareth and Shivers eyes as they shared a look between them. A look that caused Shiver to break away from their tight cluster as if the closeness made it to much for him, and pulling Lilly with him he settled in his favourite corner of the couch coaxing Lilly to sit beside him as the others followed suit and settled in front of the roaring hearth. 

Pulling five crystals from the air, Jareth let them roll over and around his hands in a dazzling display of dexterity before releasing each to float into the air and into the hands of the seated friend's: ”No I did not choose Shiver because he was strong, quite the opposite actually. May I tell them? It is after all your tale...”

Shrugging Shiver tightened his hold on Lilly, pulling her tighter against him, so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder: ”I remember only what you told me, so you might as well just tell it.”

The crystals burst leaving them each holding a steaming mug of fragrant mulled wine. Taking a light sip, Jareth settled back into the couch corner letting Sarah curl up against him with her head on his chest as he gently rubbed her back: ”Very well I will tell it then... It is some six hundred years since our Shiver wished himself away. And I shall never forget the tiny shivering boy who stood so proud despite the bruises and sores that covered him and the even smaller babe in his arms. I arrived in a courtyard that I by that time knew far too well, to find Shiver cornered by a crone whom I had had far too many dealings with already. It did not take a genius to figure out that the boy had seen her wish children away, and had become desperate enough to take such a precarious chance. For all he knew I could have been Lucifer himself, out to drag him to hell.” 

“Well obviously you were”: Shiver quibbled from behind his mug: ”And see what a hell you have carried my innocent child off to. My pure soul has been tainted beyond hope, ooh woe'eth me...”

Snorting in mock derision, Jareth rolled his eyes as he ignored Shiver's good natured taunt, and continued: ”As I said, I might very well have been the devil. But he was willing to face even that possibility if it might save the life of the babe in his arms..”

“Verily Lord Shiver thy courage at such a tender age doth astound me, was the infant thy sibling?”: Respect made the red furred fox's one eye gleam in the firelight: ”Verily it was this courage that made thee chose this child amongst so many others. “

A soft look passed between Shiver and Jareth, clearly showing the depth of the bond between them. Before Jareth shook his head slightly: ”Nay it was not his sibling, nor was it his courage, thought that too did endear him to me, no it was.... Later once we had returned to the castle beyond the goblin city. We stood in the nursery and I was preparing to use magic to pry him away from the babe, so that the waiting wet nurse could feed him. When Shiver turned to me, looked me up and down, before stating with great conviction " _you will care for the baby?_ " What could I answer but yes, and no sooner had I uttered the words. Than the he thrust the babe into my arms and collapsed. I honestly thought him dead, as I all but threw the babe at the nurse and went to pick up this brave little boy.” 

Sad warmth softened Jareth's face and made his melodic voice just a little hoarse as he met Shiver's shiny eye's.:” You were so emaciated and filled with wounds that wept pus, that I could ill imagine the horrors that you had seen...”

Clearing his throat, he hastily wiped tears from his eyes as he continued: ”I brought him to Alderthorn, but he claimed that there was nothing to do but let nature take its course. And no matter how I begged or threatened I could not sway him. So I brought Shiver to my own room and there I tended him as best I could. Two weeks I sat by him, as fever ravaged his tiny form and nightmares his mind, I held his hand and soothed the terrors away. Two weeks where I waited for that last breath to steal away the child that I was slowly coming to think of as my own. But thank the blessed goddess it never came,  and slowly his skin turned green though his eyes never really changed, and by the time the fever left him he was a small weak goblin boy. And goddess help me I know that I should have brought him to a family to be raised, as I had the tiny babe, but I could not let him go. And so he moved into his own room in the nursery and I found him a host of tutors and turned the throne room into a school for the children of the knights and servants living in the castle. And that made for some very interesting years, as I ruled from a classroom filled with rambunctious children... And yes in the beginning I kept trying to convince myself that I would find him a family, once I was certain that he was strong enough to leave me of course.....” 

Chuckling softly Jareth flashed Shiver a fond look as he shook his head: ” But that was a lie, how could I when Shiver had so obviously chosen his home...”

“And his father “: Came the soft words from Shiver: ”And so knowing that you can love a child that was dumped on your doorstep, so to speak, why is it so all consumingly important that you have one that shares your blood?”

 Shrugging Jareth sighed as the tension and shadows of the last few hours leached from him, he said: ”It isn't, it was arh I do not know, but it was foolish and, well I don't think I could give any of you a valid reason... What say you Sarah?”

Shrugging in a movement that mirrored Jareth's Sarah looked slightly sheepish, and pale swirling lines of peach and white curled around her eyes as she said: ”Yeah well for me it was more something about not being a real woman if I couldn't give birth to life... “

“Wait what? “: Shooting upright nearly head-butting Shiver, Lilly stared at Sarah in open and very stunned disbelief: ”You can't give birth to life! So this, world that you sang forth is not life? Sure that makes sense. A few million animal souls and a fully functioning planet. Nope you are barren girl!”

“Yeah”: Embarrassment, coloured her face a bright beet red as Sarah nodded: ”I guess going through birth pales a little compared to that. Okay I may have been a little blind on the whole fertility issue. ..”

“You think? Hell you are like fucking mother earth, without the weight problem”: Sitting up straight, Lilly rolled her eyes in exasperation: ”Look don't get me wrong I do see why you would like to go through the whole growing huge, having backaches and throwing up every morning thing to get a child. But that's not gonna happen okay, instead you get to create a planet for the inhabitants of the Labyrinth to live on and you get to save the lives of thousands if not millions of children who would have died otherwise. Don't you think that that is a fair trade? I sure as hell do.”

What could she say to that, sharing a soft slightly embarrassed look, that quickly turned into a warm giggle Sarah said: ”Yeah, you're right. It is a fair trade. .. Besides you guys are more than ample proof that blood does no make a family.”

Sitting up straight, Sarah reached out taking Lilly's hand as she spoke with sincere warmth in her voice: ”Thanks guys for being here when we have meltdowns over stupid things, and for just listening to our word vomit. Just you know don't ever change. “

It was Didymus who spoke first as he leaned forward in his chair and rested an enormous paw/hand on Jareth's shoulder, nearly swallowing it up: ”Knoweth this, we shall ever be by thy side should you need us. Even if it is for no reason at all. “

Reaching up Jareth smiled as he patted the huge hand/paw affectionately: ”Thank you my friend, I shall endeavour to remember this better in the future. But know that after a life of being utterly alone with my emotions, it may take time before I become proficient in asking for the support that I need. “

Nodding Didymus said nothing, but his expression showed that he understood....

 

* * *

 

It seemed as if spring had erupted all around them the moment that Sarah and Jareth had come to terms with their fertility issues. And now three weeks later Shiver and Jareth were sweating under a punishing sun as they crept slowly through the thick underbrush of the now lush and bright green forest. Gripping his worn crossbow in a sweaty hand, Jareth wished for the goddess knew what time that he had chosen to wear a lighter armour, than the heavy mottled twin of his black armour. But the weather had seemed far more temperate when they had set out that morning, in what had been perfect weather for hunting. Casting a malicious glance up at the bright blue sky, Jareth sighed darkly as he resigned himself to the fact that they would return without prey to show for their hours of sweaty effort. 

Holding up a closed fist, Jareth signaled for Shiver to stop his slow advance and join him as he headed towards a tall shade giving willow, which like every willow that they had seen until now had shed its winter foliage of pale silver and white bark and light aqua leaves, in favour of a warm red gold bark, soft green leaf buds and small clusters of blush blooms.

Flopping unceremoniously to the ground, Jareth dropped his crossbow and conjured a water skin filled with cool spring water, drinking deeply. 

“Goddess above this is not hunting weather... Well not ground hunting anyways. “

Landing in a sweaty heap beside his father, Shiver snatched the water skin from Jareth and poured the cool liquid as much into his mouth as onto his face, and down the front of his hunter leathers: ”Oh sweet heaven that was refreshing.. “

Rolling onto his back Jareth stretched out in the soft green grass and let his eyes follow the faintly luminescent clouds that dotted the sky. Shiver was right this was perfect weather for aerial hunting. If only...

Holding his left hand up in front of his face he might seem to just be shading his eyes from the glare of the sky. But the slight knowing narrowing of Shiver's eye's plainly showed that he knew exactly what Jareth as thinking. Because it was the same thing that he had been wondering for the last few weeks. 

If Jareth were to transform into his barn owl shape, would the prosthetic arm transform with him, and even if it did would it function properly allowing him to fly... There was only one way to answer those questions, and Shiver fully understood why Jareth was hesitant to try. But nonetheless it remained the last hurdle he needed to conquer before their return to the Labyrinth. Arh well there was no shame in putting a little pressure on him to get things moving.

Pulling his jacket open Shiver folded his long legs into a loose lotus position and leaned back on his elbows: ”Soo have you tried to stretch your wings yet? Does it work as well as the old one? “

The heavy sigh escaping Jareth as he let his eyes fall shut said it all.

Seizing the opportunity, Shiver push just a little further: ”So are you going to try or are you going to stay grounded always wondering, whether you could sweep through the sky on silent wings? “

Leaning towards him Shiver gestured to the perfect sky where pale ghostly bands of aurora borealis moved behind the clouds, in echoes of the bright night sky: ”Don't you want to float through that sky? See these trees from above? Don’t you want to feel the freedom of piercing the sky ?”

“Yes, Goddess, yes I do want to hurtle through the eternity of the open sky... And yes I want to ride the turbulent winds that rule those mountains behind the lodge... I love the thought that I might just let my body melt and take to the sky, free and unencumbered... “

Sitting up Jareth nailed Shiver to the ground with the weight of his gaze and all the emotions that swirled behind his bicoloured eyes, the sight made almost unbearable by the fact that his marking had actually faded completely away leaving him naked: ”And that is the core of my hesitation, because as long as I do not try then I still have that glorious, what if. But if I try and my arm does not transform or it does not function as it should then I know for certain and I will have to face the horrible truth that the sky will be lost to me. Not only that but a part of me will be lost.. So you see. I am not certain that I am ready to lose that, what if “yet.”

Yes Shiver did understand, but still Jareth would have to find out sooner or later.

“Sure I understand father but, still would it not be better to know? To be certain? Because if it works then you can reclaim the sky and not only that, you may reclaim it together with the love of your life... Would you not want that? To soar free and proud by her side? To share the thrill of the hunt with her? “

“Yes “: Jareth whispered in a voice the was drowning in longing: ”Yes I want that... “

Pushing up from the ground, Shiver unfolded himself like a great cat, to stand looming over his father with an outstretched hand: ”Then come, let us retake the sky.”

It took a few seconds for Jareth to work up the courage to clasp the offered hand and let him be pulled to his feet, but once he stood there he felt a new determination ripple through him. A determination that had him nodding as he released Shiver's hand.

His breath hitched as he took two steps away from the shade of the willow and Shiver. Turning his face into the light he whispered fervently: ”As the goddess wills so will it be.”

It was like pulling on an old familiar coat as he let his form melt in a flurry of feathers. 

The brightness of day seared into his large mismatched eyes. It burned but he barely noticed it as he stretched wings that felt... 

Slanting his head Jareth blinked rapidly as he watched the left wing flex slowly, the muscles and tendons flexing and moving like they had never been severed. Even the feathers looked similar, the only real difference being warm gold markings that followed a twisting band like the one on his hand. 

It felt no different from the million and one other times that he had become the pale barn owl that he was now, and as always he was filled with an overwhelming need to soar free. His eyes had already adjusted to the light, and his soul thrummed with the call of the open sky, as his wings spread on their own accord, launching him into the blue eternity with one strong stoke of his powerful muscles. 

A cry of pure joy boiled up through his throat and out through his wicked deadly beak as the cool air embraced him like a long lost lover. The thrill of flight engulfed him and the wind lifted him ever higher, until he wheeled and dove through a sky that had no limits. It worked his heart screamed, it worked and you are free.. truly free.

The wind ruffled his feathers as he spiralled down towards the tree where Shiver stood waiting with a triumphant grin on his face.

Gliding in he transformed mid movement, taking two running steps as he came to a halt in front of Shiver. Bowing slightly he shot the now grinning goblin a wicked smirk: ”I assume that you will want to tell me, that you knew it would work, and that I was foolish in letting my fear keep me from the sky for so long...”

Shrugging Shiver spoke in a teasingly casual tone: ”Well you do phrase it so eloquently, there really isn't anything more for me to say.... Is there?”

“No “:Jareth drawled: ”There is not, now let’s quit wasting daylight and take to the sky, if we hurry we might catch a few of those rabbit looking things that live in the fields by the waterfall.”

The teasing light in Shivers bright green eyes turned predatory as he licked his wide thin lips as if he could already taste the small fast rodents pale blue blood on his tongue: ”To the sky then....”

They both transformed in a glittering flurry of feathers and movement. One moment they were tall muscular humanoids and the next two large birds of prey sped towards the serene sky accompanied by loud piercing screeches of happiness. 

The pale owl flying wing by wing with a common European buzzard, as they hurtled towards the habitats of their intended prey.

.         . . .   .

The Spring day had slowly given way to a spring evening, and though still far from the icy cold of winter, it was far from warm as the sky turned dark purple, and bands of radiant colour flowed like oil on water behind the brilliant pink, orange and dark grey clouds. Running his fingers gently over the strings of his half-moon shaped guitar, thrumming a quiet melody Didymus smiled as he watched the splendour of the sky. It had been a magnificent day and it was promising to turn into an equally magnificent night. 

“Yo Didymus have you seen Shiver and Jareth? “

Surprise made him strike four strings at once sending out a tortured ploinking sound as he spun to met Lilly's wide and very satisfied grin. Letting the instrument rest abandoned in his lap, Didymus pressed his paw-hands against his furiously pounding heart as he panted: ”Verily young lady, thou shall be the death of me! “

 Laughter almost disguised the heavy note of worry as she spoke: ”Yeah sorry about that it actually wasn't on purpose this time.. But really have you heard anything from them? Cause I'm really getting worried. “

“Worried my love why would you be worried? We are both competent hunters. “

This time it was Lilly’s turn to jump out of her skin as two relaxed, smiling and completely grime encrusted men erupted in a cloud of feathers and sparkling dust. Each holding two... well Didymus assumed that they had once been living examples of the half rabbit, half iguana creatures that populated the meadow by the coastal waterfall, where the river cascaded into the ocean. But the state of the mauled bodies made it hard to be certain. 

“My lords hath thee had a gratifying hunt? “

Winking at his filthy son, Jareth slung his catch over his shoulder with one hand and snatched Shivers with the other as he moved past him and towards the door: ”I would say so, but you will have to excuse me, I am in dire need of a bath, and” : Giving Shiver an exaggerated sniff, Jareth scrunched up his face as he continued in an amused drawl: ”And I would say that you are as well... Dire. Need. “

Sticking his tongue out in an exceedingly childish gesture, at the comment, Shiver snapped: “I would not be in this state if a certain owl had been able to contain his bloodlust. Hmm If you had had any self restraint then we would have had more than just four butchered carcasses. “

Shrugging noncommittally Jareth seemed anything but sorry as he shouldered the door open: ”You just thank the goddess that I had the self restraint not to go hunting insolent buzzards hm.. “

The door closed behind him cutting of Shiver's no doubt scathing comeback, and plunging him into the soft homey silence of the lodge. And he could feel his entire body relax, in a way that until a few months ago was something he only experienced in Morgaine’s private chamber's, or in the dreams he had shared with Sarah's soul. Tossing the mauled remains onto the pristine kitchen counter, Jareth felt a sudden burst of grim satisfaction as the blood and fluids of the beasts leaked out in large gelatinous globs that stained everything a quickly greying light blue.

Shiver had been right, the lust for blood and killing had taken over as he had ripped creature after creature apart revelling in their high pitched screeching. For a few scary seconds he had almost lost himself in the cathartic violence of it all. And had Shiver's buzzard form not been the faster bird, then he might very well have been lying in a bloody heap out there in the gathering darkness. Turning from the pile of broken death, Jareth sighed and worked his shoulders as he tried to release the tension that had come as a result of his haunting thoughts. But it was in vain. Not that it really mattered, because just behind the door in front him, there was an en suite with a huge tub, filled with scalding hot water and rich scented oils that would seep into his skin and loosen his muscles. 

Pushing said door open, Jareth headed straight to the bathroom, making candles flare to life with tiny bursts of magic as he went. Stretching languidly he let tendrils of magic open the taps and begin to fill the huge tub, as he slowly began removing his hunting armour. Removing any armour on your own was always a slow and laborious process, and though this armour had been designed with unassisted removal in mind it was still a process that took just over thirty minutes. But the relief as he finally shed the last blood drenched layer to stand naked in the warmth of room was immense. And this time as he rolled his shoulders there was little tension. 

Padding into the bathroom sighed contently as he looked at himself in the wall sized mirror. Gone was the thin emaciated husk that who had looked back at him for too long, and in its place he now saw himself again. He had always been slender and willowy, and that had not changed. But now he once more possessed a warriors powerful body. Wiry muscles moved beneath pale skin, that to a mortal would have seemed unblemished, but to him the scars were still there, and they always would be. Faded yes, but there. Holding out his right arm, Jareth let his fingers trace the nearly invisible scar that twisted from his wrist and up to his shoulder. It had been a third degree iron burn, made by a chain wrapped around his limb and then tightened until the bones had shattered in an explosion of knife edged agony. Ghostly pain wafted across his skin, raising goose bumps in its wake. The memory was still fresh, and he suspected that it would never truly leave him, but now it was just a memory. Nothing more, it had lost its power over him as he had shed his fey form and become the free and powerful predator once more. 

He had healed and faster than he had ever imagined possible those short months ago. But here he was, whole and stronger both physically and mentally than he had been in years. It had been hard getting to this point, there was no denying that. Yet seeing the result there was nothing he would change, well almost nothing. Running his fingers up through his hair, Jareth winced as they caught in the massive tangles in his hair. He had started the hunt with it in a braid, but somewhere along the way it had come undone and now it was a mess of knots, branches and leafs. Something had to be done because his hair was simply too unruly to be this long. 

Using magic he had the debris and knots sorted in a matter of seconds, leaving a mane of thick flaxen hair that fell all the way to his waist in a straight curtain. It looked far too feminine for his taste, well as feminine as it could look draped over a body that was lean muscles, strengthen by hours of trekking through a thick forest or hacking away at two of the best warriors of the underground in the field of woe. So the feminine was debatable, but his desire to cut it was not, and without further hesitation he called in a razor bladed dagger. Gripping about half his hair and pulling it over his shoulder Jareth sliced through it. Two cuts later he nodded in approval as he looked at the result. It was still long hitting him just below his shoulders, but the loss of length let the remaining hair move more freely, and regain just enough of its former airiness for it to look like feathers again. Vanishing the dagger Jareth ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it before letting it settle on it's own showing that the cuts had left it in dishevelled layers, reminiscent of the eighties mullet that Sarah's magic had forced him to wear, but far more uniform and much less attention needing. All things considered he was rather pleased, as he turned his attention towards the still steaming tub. Unlike the one in the castle, this one wasn't sunken, but raised up on what looked like lion paws. Easing himself into the hot water, Jareth sighed as he leaned back against the marble tubs smooth side and rested his neck on its rounded copper edge, letting the heat soak into his tired muscles.

This was heaven, or as close it as he was getting while not floating through the crystal blue sky on wings that he had feared lost to him. Holding his breath he closed his eyes, and plunged under the bubble covered surface, scrubbing at the nearly dried ichor and blood covering him. 

It took some scrubbing but once he was clean again, he simple floated in the tub with just enough of his face over water to not drown, enjoying the waterborne silence. But like most things it did not last, as a small vicious hand materialized above him pushing him down in a sudden and very cruel attack.  

A full dozen curses vile enough to make even the most hardened goblin marauder blush, spurted from Jareth as he emerged from the soapy death trap, that had been his bath just seconds ago, hacking and spitting in an effort to expel the perfumed water from his mouth before he could inhale it.

“Thrice damned harlot! Are you out to kill me? Could you not find a more insidious way of murder than drowning me? Goddess's wrath woman....!”

“You flew! You flew and you didn't tell me! What did you expect! “

Happiness, open and honest beamed down at him as Sarah perched on the edge of the tub, and reached out to run her fingers through his waterlogged hair: ”Oh You cut it, it's a little rough, but it looks good.”

Cupping his chin she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips, before pulling back: ”So the wing works, and you got carried away with the bloodlust.. Is that about right.” 

Letting himself slide back into the warm embrace of the water, Jareth nodded absently: ”Yes that is what happened.”

“Good... now get out of the tub there's something I wanna show you. “

Creeping an eye open, Jareth looked exceedingly annoyed as he grumbled: ”Really it cannot wait for me to finish my bath in a proper manner? It has been a long day, and....”

“Yeah well it’s about to become longer.. Come on.”

Gripping his hand, Sarah laughed at his resignation tinged with amused annoyance, as he let her pull him from the water, into the dry heat of their bedroom, with only token resistance. Stopping in the middle of the room, Sarah turned to face him. Pausing only long enough to take in just how much the new haircut emphasized the width of his shoulders, and general leanness of his strong body. Letting go of his hand, Sarah smiled as she stepped back. Power illuminated her from within, as she wrapped her arms around herself and fell inwards in a sudden burst of ebony feathers, glittering silver white and deep emerald dust.

The screech of a barn owl filled the room as the magic receded, leaving an ebony feathered owl with bicoloured eye's of silver grey and bright emerald. Blinking up at him the bird slanted it's head as if curious about his reaction. And he did react. 

Shock, joy and a hundred different emotions raced through him. She had wings, and the form of an owl, a black owl a perfect mate for his pale one. And most importantly of all she could fly with him through the night sky, sharing one of the most important aspect of his life. She could share his freedom and his sanctuary. 

Elation, pure and perfect rippled through him as his body shrank and morphed in an explosion of pale feathers and glittering dust. 

The panoramic window flew open as twin shapes sped out into the cold night air.

 

* * *

 

The pale grey ghost of dawn light washed over them as they lay entwined and naked on the furs on their secret ledge. Sweat glistened like flaming crystals on their moon kissed skin as the sunless light caught in the droplets. Resting her head on his slowly moving chest, Sarah felt more content than she ever had before. She had waited to show him, afraid of his reaction if it had turned out that the freedom of flight had been lost to him. If she had stolen his wings just as she had found her own. But now that fear was gone, and running her fingertips gently down the centreline of his torso, Sarah sighed contently as the slight touch had him moaning and tightening his arms around her. 

“Hmm you are insatiable precious, did I not just ravish you three times? “

“Hmm yeah but one was in owl form, and I'm sorry but the neck biting didn't do much for me..”

“Arh well you did lose the bet..”

“Yeah I did, and I am not complaining, just making a comment.“

“Hmm, Very well but you must admit that it was a novel experience. “

Grinning softly Sarah said: ”That it was. Now the sun is coming up and frisky as I may feel, I am also exhausted and aching in places I have never ached before. So I really want to sleep now, is that okay?”

Relief interlaced the mockingly resigned tone of his words as he pulled the furs tighter around her: ”Well if I have already lost my allure, then I will have to resign myself to being your pillow. . Oh how I have fallen. .”

Shoving him half-heartedly in the ribs, Sarah grinned: ”Yeah well you are not a very good pillow with all your jabbering, now shush and go to sleep.”

Yawning widely he simply nodded as the light washed over them, painting the morning a warm gold.


	47. And Summer Came.

 

Spring turned to summer and the wavering green meadows and forests erupted in a riot of bright colours as flowers of every shade imaginable bloomed. The trees that had become green with spring darkened into even richer hues, giving the forest an ancient feeling even though it was but months old. And with the rising temperatures the animals awoke, showing just how abundant and diverse the fauna of the world was. 

The trees were alive with small mammals, bright lizards and singing birds of every size and colour, their cosy nests teeming with mottled eggs and fuzzy chicks. And even the larger animals seemed to materialize out of thin air, as cubs, kids and foals of every possible, and quite a few impossible shapes, emerged from the lush forest to graze and frolic on the vast grasslands surrounding the lodge. 

Massive creatures that looked like a bison and a extremely warty toad had been breed, wallowed happily in the deep and slow flowing river as they zealously guarded their brawling cubs from the sleek black scaled dragon/panther predator hybrids who stalked them with merciless efficiency. 

On the wide grassy plains elegant tan and gold striped antelope like horses with long gracefully back swept horns grazed, daintily nibbling on the immense blue and yellow petals of a potato’ish plant, which the members of the small no longer as broken family all loved. While tiny silver winged birds zipped back and forth between their beautifully woven nests, catching bright lightning fast insects to feed to their fluffy striped chicks. 

It was a time of rebirth and replenishing, of bright and vibrant colours and life. And that feeling permeated every breath of air, as Sarah stretched out her ebony wings and soared silently above the sea of life. They had spent almost seven months here, healing and bonding into a tight family unit, where Didymus had become the undisputed father to her and Lilly, lavishing them in fatherly support and encouragements, that he enjoyed dispensing as much as they enjoyed receiving. 

Banking up against a sudden gust of wind, she swerved, before letting herself fall into a steep dive down through treetops that looked like living emeralds mounted on trunks of burnished copper and bronze, to float through the soft shade below their spreading canopies. Small and large birds pecked at sweet berry clusters while others sang and tweeted, creating a wild symphony that followed Sarah through the lush forest halls on her path towards the small lake. A lake that Shiver and Jareth had discovered on one of their many long exploratory outings, as they had rebuilt and cemented their relationship as father and son. And goddess above it had warmed her heart to see the happiness it had brought them both to once more play and laugh together.

Her powerful wings beat, carrying her on, as the edges of the lethal beak tweaked upwards in an avian smile, so much had happened and changed, she remembered all her lives with Jareth now, and with those memories came a vast pool of skills that she had used weeks practicing until her physical flesh had learned to do what her mind already mastered. It had taken a few weeks but her hands finally remembered their old skill with a blade, and now she could match blows with each of the men as she wielded her dual blades of choice. Her wings flared as she banked her speed, and stalled in preparation for her landing in the sunlit clearing, that held the small crystal clear forest pond.

Light engulfed her, both magical and natural as shimmering clouds of emerald and silver swirled around her, agitated by the movements of her wings and rapidly expanding form. 

Grinning widely Sarah gave a graceful half bow, as the three occupants of the clearing all turned and greeted her with happy exclamations and waves. 

The men wore only loose fitted trousers held up by wide subtle leather belts that emphasised just how lean and muscular all their physical activities had made them. Lilly on the other hand wore a short and loose dusty green dress with a waterfall neckline cut low enough that Sarah was willing to bet good money, that Shiver had been the mastermind behind that garment. But that aside it really did suit her as it made her appear petite in a very feminine way. A femininity that clashed perfectly with the fact that she had been using her twin blades to hack at Jareth, who had seemed genuinely pressed by her ferocious assault. 

Calling in a bright silver crystal, Sarah let it roll across the back of her hands as she stalked towards them on bare feet, very aware of how the sway of her hips made her flimsy over the knee skirt move over her long still remarkable white legs. And how the looseness of her skirt, only accentuated how her tight bodice strained over her ample chest. Judging by the sudden hungry darkness in Jareth's eyes and amused mirth in Didymus and Shiver's she looked good. 

Tossing the now glowing gem into the air, she watched as it glowed like a tiny star before bursting in a shower of silver snow, emerald stars, azure dust and gold smoke, revealing a pastel patchwork picnic blanket laden with food and surrounded by plump fur pillows.

“Lunch is here and you all look famished, now dig in...”

Dropping to a pillow with all the grace of a rock, Sarah smile turned brighter as Jareth settled beside her on her right side, slipping a perfectly defined arm around her waist as he pulled her in for a quick but utterly possessive kiss, that left her panting and slightly out of breath as he pulled back with a satisfied smirk curling those perfect lips.

“So you decided to change outfit, and”: Pausing to give her a lingering sniff he continued: ”A shower. Was there something wrong with being as sweaty as the rest of us? Hmm precious?”  

Resting her head on his muscular shoulder, Sarah sighed and buried her face in the curve of his neck to lay a soft kiss behind the heavily mussed fall of his flaxen hair, before murmuring: ”No I just didn't want our lunch to be covered in my sweat, considering that it is a meal with no conjured food whatsoever...”

“Truly “: Reaching out eagerly, Didymus grabbed a fresh and still warm bun, holding it up to draw in its lingering life in the same way as Lilly drew in her buns mouth-watering smell: ”Verily it doth smell divine. Lady Sarah thou art an angel. This meal shall replenish both spirit and flesh. And....”

Whatever else he was saying was lost the second he hungrily stuffed the steaming bread into his mouth and chewed with a closed eye.

Chuckling warmly, Shiver ripped his own bun into small pieces which he then deposited on the stoneware plate in front of him before reaching out and pulling a heavy dish of fresh churned butter into reach: ”So this is why you were so tardy... arh well for fresh butter I shall forgive you.”

Spreading the creamy golden goodness onto a mouth sized morsel he gave Sarah a wink before popping it into his mouth, moaning with pleasure at the taste.

“Okay so I take it that the guys are enjoying this meal, and here I am lamenting the fact that this will all make me fat “: Sighing with mock melodrama, Lilly merely nibbled the tiniest bite from her bun: ”Oh poor me I will have to starve to keep my figure...”

Snatching the bun away from her, Shiver had it ripped open, lathered with butter and a bright orange jam that she loved, and shoved it straight into her hand in mere seconds, before leveling a mockingly stern look at her: ”You will do no such thing you elfin wench, now eat or I shall be forced to take you over my knee...”

A wicked gleam lit Lilly’s eyes as she purposefully put her bun on her plate and turning toward him purred: ”Oh please do..”

Laughter almost had Jareth choking on the succulent roasted birds leg he had just bitten into, and it left both Sarah and Didymus coughing as they tried to clear their throats of the bread crumbs they inhaled, as Shiver smirked evilly and purred: ”Just you wait....”

Thumping his chest Jareth dropped his meat and exclaimed: ”Oookay I think that it's time we all concentrate on the food, and figuring out what we are going to use the rest of this marvellous day for. I swear this is like holding a summer feast for hormonal goblins... Didymus please come to my aid!”

Fighting hard to get his own breathing under control, Didymus held up his hands in surrender as his eye twinkled with laughter: ”Arh I doth profess that I believe it to be an impossible mission my friend..”

Throwing his hand up in mock defeat, Jareth sighed heavily: ”Fine I suppose that I must resign myself then. “

“Surely I doth believe that to be the wiser course”: Holding up a hunk of tender red beef-like meat, Didymus smiled as he pushed on: ”Verily this meat doth make mine palate sing. Prey tell what spices hath thou use fair lady Sarah...”

The sunlight came from directly above them, and they were all soaked in sweat by the time they had finished their midday meal. 

Laying on his back in the high grass, Jareth languidly ran his fingers through Sarah’s hair, playing absently with the long strands as she rested with her head on his abdomen and watched the lazy clouds that meandered across a sky, so blue that only the brightest bands of colour were visible as soft pastel shadows. The food and heat weighed heavily on his body, draining his desire to move. And honestly he did enjoy that he had option not to, because he knew that that time was quickly coming to an end. 

Soon the day would come where he could no longer hide here with a clear conscious, and he would have to return to a life that had never truly been his. He had been born to play a role, like a beast breed to pull a plow or produce milk. It had been a cage without bars, insidious enough that he had never realized it's existence, before betrayal had ripped his eyes open in the most brutal fashion. But here he was free. 

Here there were no subjects clamouring for favour.

No heavy burden to weigh him down with responsibilities, that he was forever struggling to fulfil.  

Letting the thick silk of her hair pass over the smooth skin of his left hand, he sighed. So many miracles had take place here, it was little wonder that he didn't want to leave. But like so many other instances in life, he had no choice. It was going to happen whether he wanted or not and all that remained was for him decide how to deal with it. But one thing was certain he was not going to waste his last precious days of total freedom on morose thoughts. No if this was to be the last days before he returned to fight a war that he had not started, he would make them days that they would remember until they died...

“So am I the only one who finds that he smells like an aardvark and is covered in sticky sweat?”

Shivers voice was slightly slurred, as if he had been about to fall asleep, prior to being roused by Jareth's unexpected question: ”No I agree, you truly do reek like an aardvark. But what are you gonna do? “

Releasing Sarah's hair, Jareth shot up to nail his son with a look of faked injury as he pressed both hands against his chest: ”Ooh how you wound me, I cannot let that stand...”

Shivers eye's all but popped out of his head as an unseen force gripped him around his waist, lifting him like a doll and flung him into the pond accompanied by the remaining quartets rancorous laughter. Laughter that only grew louder as he re-emerged looking like a thoroughly drowned rat, sputtering with his dreads hanging limb around his face. Shooting Jareth a dark look, that no doubt would have been evil enough to have made lesser men soil themselves in fear, he slicked his dreads back and growled: ”Oh thank you so much father, the water is most refreshing. You really must.. JOIN me..”

There was  flash of green light as Jareth was yanked out from under Sarah and hurtled into the middle of the pond with a startled yelp. A grin of utter satisfaction spread on Shiver's narrow lips, setting his eyes alight with mischief, as he watched Jareth resurface slowly with an unreadable expression, almost hidden by his sodden hair: ”See father wasn't I right? The water is most refreshing isn't it...”

“ Yes... Quite”: Jareth drawled, as he wiped the water from his eyes: ”I feel positively. .. wicked not sharing it...”

“Yes I know... just how you feel. ..”

Their hands moved in unison as both father and son reached out in a grabbing motion, willing their magic to sweep the last three into the cool water eliciting loud shrieks of surprise and feigned outrage. The look on the women's faces, as they emerged looking like water nymphs with their short light dresses clinging to their bodies like second skin, could have scoured the skin right of a man's face. They were that furious. And their fury only served to make Didymus wide grin even brighter, as he emerged as naked as the day he was born. 

“Verily my lords this is most refreshing, thank you for sharing this with us. Though I do find you all to be overdressed....”

His enormous paw-hand moved in a curt arch with the palm turned up, and instantly the fours waterlogged clothes dissolved in puffs of dusky rusty red smoke, leaving them as naked as the fox. Nodding with obvious satisfaction, Didymus quipped: ”See this is much better, don't you think my lords. Laughter bubbled as Jareth let himself fall backwards with his arms outstretched, utterly heedless of the fact that he was naked. Not that he had anything to hide or be ashamed of as he floated in the clear water.  

Pulling her thick hair back, Sarah's scowl melted away as the sound of his carefree laughter echoed through the green, embracing her heart and washing all annoyance away with it's pure joy. Mischief curled her lips as she slipped silently under the surface of the pond. Four strong strokes brought her up beside Jareth, and gripping him around his waist she flashed him a wicked smile before pulling him under.

The move let loose a variable free for all of splashing and dunking’s. Squeals and masculine laughter filled the woods echoing about them, until they could no longer lift their arms and found themselves sprawling in the grass, naked and utterly comfortable in their own skins as the warm wind dried them.

Panting slightly Jareth grinned: ”Aarh well that was more enjoyable that I would have thought.. “

Pushing up on her elbows, Lilly looked at him: ”Imagine if your subjects could see you now, would they believe it?”

Shrugging Jareth unconsciously reached down and scratched his upper thigh, unwittingly drawing Lilly’s eyes down to things that she really didn't want to consider now that he had recovered fully. Seeing him naked while he had been so weak and helpless had not really bothered her, it had been necessary and just a part of caring for him. But now that he was strong again it was just super awkward. Not for him mind you. No he seemed utterly relaxed no matter what he wore, or didn't. 

She was so focused on not looking that she didn't hear Jareth answer before Shiver nudged her with his elbow: ”Are you listening or are you too busy Not looking at his genitals? “

“What.. No I... How dare yo....Like I Would...No”

Sputtering in embarrassed anger, Lilly lashed out catching Shiver on the shoulder as she finally rallied and shot back : ”I was not looking, besides you are no better, ogling Sarah’s tits the way you are!..”

“Well they are magnificent, I mean they are very perky breasts that full.. Arhm I mean.”

A deep green blush instantly flared to life as Shiver realized just what he had just said, and about who! It was Sarah for goddess sake, his queen and..... oh Goddess..

His eyes turned into saucers as an even more devastatingly awkward truth slammed home. Sarah was or soon would be... His stepmother! And yes he had been checking her out... what man wouldn't check out a gorgeous naked woman. 

All colour instantly drained from his face as he jerked upright to stare with huge haunted eyes. This was just too weird!

And adding to the awkward sensation was Jareth's sparkling wink that plainly said _"oh I know son, I know"_ leaping to his feet, Shiver called his clothes back as he spun and mumbled hastily: ”Right I'm gonna go for a walk... I ... yeah see you at the lodge...”

Keeping his eyes firmly away from any and all naked bodies, Shiver set of at a brisk pace barely hearing Lilly's: ”Hey wait up. Sarah you mind? “

The sound of her running after him was all that made him pause as he reached the edge of the clearing. Keeping his back turned, he rubbed his face tiredly as she caught up with him, and her tiny hand slipped into his, like a key into a lock.

Butting his arm with her head, Lilly asked: ”Hey what's wrong? I thought that we were having fun and I was just teasing, you know that right? There is nothing wrong with looking.” 

Setting a gentle pace, Shiver nodded slowly: ”Normally I would agree... But I just realized that I was staring at a woman who very possibly is my new Mother! My Mother Lilly, and that is just..... Well that is too weird for me to process while sitting naked in her presence. I mean my Mother.... I mean... I'm.. I'm  over reacting aren't I?...”

Running his free hand though his still soaked dreads Shiver chuckled at his own folly: ”I truly have to stop and think before I storm out, don't I...”

Giving his massive hand a soft reassuring  squeeze Lilly nodded quietly: ”Yeah, that would help. But hey I'm not complaining, I just got you all to myself. “

“Yeah you do enjoy that don't You?”

“Hell yeah”: She grinned as she released his hand, and snake her arm around his waist giving him a light hug: ”I enjoy all the time I can get with you, who knows how long we are gonna stay here. And hell I don't even know if it's possible for me to go with you to the underground... “

Sadness softened her voice as she rested the side of her head against the rigid heat of his ribcage: ”So yeah I'm enjoying every second I can get. “

Stopping Shiver gently pulled her in front of him and angled her chin up with a slightly trembling finger, forcing her to meet his questioning gaze: ”So you truly want to come with me, even knowing that there is a war, that must be fought. And a very real risk that I will be called to lay my life down for Jareth's. Do you realize that if you follow me then you may die, and no one who knew you will ever know.” 

“That is true, but if I stay aboveground then I may never see you again even if you win, and if you lose, I will most likely die when the veil comes crashing down. No I want to fight by your side, and share your fate. And if we are to die, then I want us to die together “: Determination glowed up at him from her magnificent  silver and azure eyes, setting her starbursts ablaze with a light that reminded him of a dark flame: ”Besides as I told you, I don't have anyone but you guys and I really don’t want to leave my family...”

And goddess above he didn't want her to stay, he wanted her to follow them, and he wanted her to stay by his side for as long as the Labyrinth stood strong. And he wanted her safe, yet he knew fully well that there was no way to achieve that without lying to her. He had to tell her why she had to stay behind, why this thing that they both wanted might never be possible. He had to crush both their dreams and hearts. He had to and yet he couldn't. Not when the ring that he had found himself carving from the bones of their first kill, burning a hole in his pocket. It had stared out as just something to do, but it had quickly turned into a project, as he had slowly transformed the incredible strong bone into a delicate band of flowers, with tiny shimmering moonstones that echoed her eyes embedded in their centres. His long fingered hand slipped  into his pocket, to close around the delicate band drawing strength from it as he looked down into her exquisite face: ”Lilly I.... there is something I need to tell you before you decide on going with us to the Labyrinth and the strife that will undoubtedly await us.” 

Drawing in a deep shuddering breath he shoved down a sudden burst of fear, as he prepared to tell her of his dream and then watch her make the right choice and turn from him and all things Labyrinth: ”I had a dream vision... I saw you die.. I saw you die and nothing I did could stop it. “

“Wait are you talking about those nightmares about the Whiteblade? But those were just nightmares... Weren't they? “

“No”: Shaking his head Shiver, tried to communicate the fear that he felt as those dreams resurfaced: ”No Those were not dreams, they were visions of how you......Die.”

All colour drained from her face as the words registered fully: ”Wait what, are you telling me that, that creature white blade will kill me? Seriously? But if you have seen it then can't we do something. Cant I , Hell I don't know, can't I just run if I see him, Or stay at the goblin Castle? Or what about magic? Can't you conjure some kind of protection for me?.... Can't I ....”

Stopping mid sentence, Lilly swallowed back the sudden nausea that the dark and all encompassing terror she saw in his eyes caused. She remembered the horrid night's vividly. The screams of terror and pleas for her life, as he battled an unseen fiend. And she remembered just how desperate he had sounded as he begged her to never go between him and the white blade, whatever that was anyway: ”So now what ? What do we do? I won't let you go to the Labyrinth alone!! What if you die, or are wounded. Then you would be all alone..... No... I'm coming with you...”

Smiling softly at her jumbled word salad, Shiver cupped her face in his massive calloused hands: ”Don't you mean that you would be all alone if I died ?”

Wiping furiously at the tears that glistened unshed in her eye's Lilly mumbled: ”Yeah whatever ... the point is that I won't let you go into battle without me ..... I've been left behind far too many times already. I won't let you go without a fight ..... even if I will have to stay at the goblin castle or at camp while you kill that white blade dude ...Then at least I would still be with you when you return and if you don't then...... “

Exhaling a shuddering breath, that sounded suspiciously like a sob as she lost the battle against the tears, Lilly forced herself to continue, and the words she spoke was glowing with fierce conviction: ”I would find whoever killed you and I would kill them before joining you in our grave ..... I won't lose you Shiver. Not now that I've finally allowed myself to have you fully. I never actually believed in true love, not before you swept me of my feet. Damn you Shiver, why must you be such a fairy-tale knight..... Why do you have to see straight into my heart and soul? “

“Well I am a Goblin.... Sooo I guess that the comparison is understandable..... And how can I not see your beautiful soul ? It shines like a newborn star !! And that's why I have to beg you once again. Please, Lilly stay aboveground, stay safe ..... Stay out of the white blades reach .... Let me go into the coming battle knowing that you will live no matter my fate.”

Covering his hands with her own, Lilly pulled them down until his hands rested on her shoulders and not her face before asking: ”And if you lose will I be safe then? Or will I just be forced to go through the ragnarok that will unfold as the veil crumbles and Titania and Oberon destroys my world, alone.... Isn't it My choice?”

His thin lips was nothing but a pale bloodless line as he stood speechless, gazing into her gloriously determined eyes, and knew defeat. Her decision had been made, that much was clear, and nothing he said from here on out would dissuade her from her path. She would follow him into the fray of battle, putting her life at risk. Putting their future at risk. Tears burned behind the bright green of his eyes as dark grey spread around them in a smeared mess that spoke clearly of the pain and desperation in his heart. 

A choked, half sob half laugh sound escaped him, as realisation dawned on him that she was not risking anything that he was not. She was not doing anything, that he was not. And it was a big part of what he loved about her, she was a warriors, a true match and partner for him and how could he ever expect her to act any differently.

He couldn't.......

And that realization brought with it a new instant decision, as his hand moved on it's own, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the delicately carved ring that had rested there for the last several weeks. He had waited for the perfect moment and no this was not the moonlit glade that he had envisioned. But time was slipping fast, and if he hesitated any longer, he might never get the chance. 

The look on her face, as he let go of her, and stepped back was one of confusion with just a hint of hurt. But that changed as soon as he took a knee before her, holding out a tiny shimmering object in supplication. 

“No... You can't. .. No oh god.. Shiver Is that what I think it is? “

Her heart pounded at a furious pace, as tears made her vision blurry. It was an engagement ring, a ring, and he was.... Oh god, he was kneeling, looking all open and vulnerable as he offered up their utterly uncertain future: ”Yes it is just that, please ....Lilly, Love of my life.... I had this long flowery proposal planned..... But Our time here will soon end... And I know not how long the Goddess will grant us once we return to the Labyrinth, but I do know that I want to spend that time by your side..... Will you be my wife? Will you share my life with me however short it may be?”

The tears streaming down her cheeks changed from tears of sadness, anger and frustration to tears of sheer joy, as she choked out: ”Yes.... oh sweet Jesus yes ..... No matter how short or long our time is I want to share it with you.. So yeah I will  marry you... But not until we win the war. Okay? I want to celebrate our victory by beginning our future together.”

“And what an appropriate way to begin a new era”: Moving out from behind a tree, Jareth, Sarah and Didymus beamed at the newly engaged couple, as Shiver slipped the delicate band onto Lilly's left ring finger: ”This union, will be blessed by the goddess herself, I can feel her presence even now...”

“Father! How long were you there? “

“Long enough. And a risky as it may be, I believe that you would regret it if you had made any other choice, you belong together, just as Sarah and I do...And at times we must risk much to be with those we love “: His bicoloured eyes shone with a soft light as delicate copper and golden patterns  flared to life around them, enhancing their colours as Sarah smiled happily up at him.

“Yeah, you gotta grab the chance for love no matter how slim it seems...  Also we gotta talk dresses and cakes and flowers.... Oh this is gonna be soooooo cool ”: Turning her silver and emerald  gaze from the love of her life to her best friend and sister from another mother, Sarah grinned: ”And really if I didn't have a valid reason for winning before, then getting to see my best friend get hitched to a honest to god prince, would make a hell of a reason. “

The heat of his arms encircled her slender frame, and she felt rather than heard his voice as he spoke: ”I was personally hoping that we could just keep it simple, maybe return here, and have the ceremony out by the pond, or maybe up by the mountain spring. But in truth I don't know, what do you want my love? “

“I just want the war to end, so we can plan this all in peace. And then yeah a small ceremony out in the clearing sounds fantastic... And Sarah would you be my maid of honour, I mean I know that you are married and all but would you?”

“Would I? Hell yeah, I would love to stand with you.”

Gripping Sarah’s hands Lilly found herself whirled out of Shivers arms and into a whirling spin that left her breathless and grinning widely. 

“So dress what are you thinking? “

Linking their arms, Sarah pulled Lilly with her as she walked towards the golden sunlit clearing, and away from the three men, chattering happily about colours, flowers and food.....

The sight of the two women as they laughed conspiratorially together brought a soft wry smile to Jareth's lips: ”It may not have been the best of idea to let those two slink off alone already. Before you know it that intimate little ceremony that you were hoping for may have become a lavish royal wedding..”

Grinning shyly Shiver shrugged: ”Arh I have little fear, Sarah does not strike me as inclined towards unnecessary opulence, look at your own joining. And speaking of, father Didymus..... I know that it is customary to only have one man standing with you as the vows are said, but I find that I can no more chose between my father, and my dearest friend and brother in arms, than I could still my heart by will alone. Thus I ask you both, will you stand with me on the day of my union with Lilly?”

“Verily my brother, nothing would honour me more than to stand by thee, as thou art wed to the most noble lady.”

“Good”: Jareth quipped good naturedly: ”Because I would be hard-pressed if I were to keep him from fleeing alone ......”

“Oh very funny father, don't you have to start obsessing over which outfit to wear”: Shiver shot back with a petulant tone, that bordered a whine.

Concealing his amusement behind a mask of foppish affectation, Jareth drawled: ”My dear boy I decided that years ago.. Really child at times it is as if you do not actually know me... Now shall we rejoin the ladies, it seems as if they have decided to recline in the sun once more.

Nodding, Didymus clapped Shiver on the shoulder with enough force that the tall goblin stumbled forward: ”Verily thou wouldst not flee on such blessed day.. Remember young knight we of the blade doth face our battles head on...”

 

* * *

 

Spinning with a dancers grace Jareth swayed away from Shivers curved wooden blade and launched a low counterattack which the knight easily avoided as he leapt backwards with a low chuckle: ”Really father is that you best? I thought....”

The friendly taunt was cut short by a well placed boot, that planted squarely in Shivers midsection had the goblin doubling over, as all air was forced from his lungs by the brutal move. Gagging desperately for air, he rolled into a low defensive crouch as Jareth stalked towards him with a grim predatory glint in his conspicuous naked eyes.

“No son that was not my best!....Now defend yourself!”

His bare chest heaved with the exertion of their prolonged training session as well as the excessive heat of the midday as it pounded them mercilessly, causing them both to be covered in gleaming sweat. Lean muscles moved like serpents beneath their taut skin as the well matched couple crouched circling each other, searching for a nonexisting opening in the others defence. 

Leaning forward in her deck chair, Sarah watched the exchange with an experienced eye. Much had changed in the past few days, since Lilly and Shiver's engagement. The entire mood though still a good one, had turned far more serious. No one had spoken the words yet, but there was no doubt that they would leave this timeless sanctuary in a matter of days. 

There was no arguing that it was time to leave, as Sarah watched Jareth spin his curved twin blades and stalked his son with merciless efficiency. They had waited for him to heal and one could not deny that he done just that. And now as she watched him in his full glory, she couldn't help but admire the power of their half naked bodies. He was the warrior king once more, powerful and confident as he commanded obedience with his very presence. Brave and wise as he considered the input of his friends while planning the many possible ways to defend the Labyrinth. Ways that could never be anything but speculations before they knew the facts. 

Watching as Jareth gripped Shiver's right wrist and used the momentum of the knight to pull him to the floor, Sarah smiled as Shiver true to form refused to stay down and admit defeat, but instead lashed out, catching Jareth across his unprotected thigh, earning him a dark growl as Jareth dropped to the ground threatening to ram his wooden sword through the long column of Shivers neck: ”Yield, or I will spank you like the insolent child that you are...”

Snorting in the most provocative way imaginable Shiver grinned: ”Fine I yield, but only to preserve your fragile... “

Whatever insult that Shiver had been about to utter, he found it cut off by a rusty red crystal that poised just above Jareth's head popped and showered them both in frigid water, complete with a light sprinkling of crushed ice.

Laughter erupted from Sarah’s lips like sparkling chimes as Didymus walked casually onto the porch, wearing only a light pair of dark brown trousers and towelling his fur which was still wet from the post sparring bath he had just enjoyed. And wearing the most angelic expression as he spoke: ”It is a fine day, think you not my lady, though just a tad too warm. One truly must be cautious about remaining properly  hydrated...”

Fighting hard to breath through the laughter, Sarah wiped at her eyes and coughed: ”Oh sweet goddess, you are going to kill me if you keep that up. .”

“Hmm yes, but not if I kill him first “: Slicking his drenched hair back, Jareth shot the quietly grinning fox a dark glance, before extending his still dripping hand towards Shiver in a silent offer of assistance.

“Arh my lord I doth throw my life upon thy mercy.... “: Throwing his arms wide, Didymus bowed deeply as Jareth stalked onto the porch and flopped down gracefully to recline on a deckchair, with one leg pulled up so that he could rest his chin on his knee while the other leg trailed off of it. 

“Yes so you say.. But childish things aside I think we all know that the time to leave this much needed sanctuary, and return to the Labyrinth, have come. I realise that this may seem rather abrupt, but I fear that our reluctance to leave will only grow if we linger much longer. I know, and I speak only for myself in this matter, but I feel my desire to leave grow more and more dim as the days  pass... Soon midsummer’s eve will be upon us and it would be time to begin preparing for winter, and if we do that then I sincerely doubt that we will ever return...”

Nodding gravely Didymus perched on the sturdy porch railing, as Shiver lounged on the other free deckchair, with his arms resting behind his head: ”Verily I hath worried of just that outcome. And I understand far too well the allure of this carefree life...”

“Hey.. What are we discussing? “: Shifting her basket of ripe berries as she ascended the four steps up, Lilly looked from one to the other, with a lightly worried frown. A frown that automatically grew less worried as Shiver reached out to her, and indicated that he wanted her to sit with him on the deckchair.

“We are discussing our return to the Labyrinth, I'm sure you have felt the fading sense of urgency as the rest of us have. “

Running his massive battle hardened hand through the large basket of dark blueberries the size of his thumb, Shiver continued: ”The fact that you have picked berries to preserve, is enough to answer my question...”

Shrugging as she left the basket beside him and let him pull her down to sit between his legs so that he could wrap his arms around her midsection and rest his chin on her shoulder, Lilly said: ”Yeah, I feel it too.. Just this morning I caught myself looking for seeds to plant in the winter garden. So yeah, much as we would all rather stay here then I think we need to go, and soon. “

“Yeah”: Sarah interjected: ”It has been too easy for us to forget that there is a war waiting to be fought, and that we are the only ones who are actually living right now... So are we all in agreement, we leave at say dawn two days from now?”

“Yes “: Came the short answer from Jareth as he reached out and gripped  Sarah’s hand: ”Dawn two days from now.... Now let us ready our weapons and bid this haven farewell....”

 

* * *

 

The weapons and armours had been readied within a day, and the pantry and medical herb garden packed and stored within crystals, ready to be called forth when needed. They had even found time to take down four of the massive warty bison frogs, dress them, and prepare their surprisingly robust and flavourful carcasses for the roasting pit. It was an immense amount of food, but it was barely a drop in the vast sea of hunger that would be awaiting them. 

Rubbing his fingers through his shoulder length hair, Jareth pulled it out of his face as he stared out at the seemingly endless ocean. It was perhaps two hours after midnight, he wasn't sure, and to be honest he didn't actually care... This solitary moment was his alone as he bid the world where he had found himself, farewell. The life they had lived here, had been simple and fulfilling in a way that he had only ever thought to experience in the dreams he had shared with Sarah, never in real life. It had been just what he had needed, and though he wished that he could stay here, and simply live off of the fertile land and it's teaming animal life. He knew that he could not. 

His realm awaited their return, frozen in time. Caught on the cusp of death as he had been when they came here. He could not fail them, not again. And nor would he. 

Not this time, no this time he would fight that wicked harpy with all that he possessed, and once her army was defeated he would wring her scrawny neck and run fiery blade through the arrogant  bastard who styled himself her husband and lord. Smiling coldly as images of Titania and Oberon howling in agony as they were subjected to every last torture that they had subjected him to through the years, Jareth sighed. Yes that would be an appropriate punishment, let them suffer all that they had made him suffer. From the day of his conception to the day that the spell was shattered, by that to Titania alien concept of absolute and unconditional love. 

Raising his hands to the blank sky, Jareth moved his hands in deliberately hypnotic patterns as a soft light of azure, silvery white and warm emerald coalesced into a single crystal containing them all as he channelled all his pain and anger into it, and set his punishment into stone: ”By the goddesses law of seven, let those who have wronged me suffer that which they visited unto me. Let them suffer sevenfold what I was made to bear, no more nor less, in a realm from which they shall not be released until their punishment has run its course. This is my will and desire, and no force but the goddess may intercede on their behalf. “

Satisfied he watched the crystal hover and glow ever so slightly above his outstretched hand. This was his vengeance, and inside was nothing but memories of all the terror and agony that they had visited on him for almost four thousand years, and which had culminated in seven years of pure torture. Once they had defeated the army of the cruel monarchs this was where they would be sent. Straight into the heart of the agony that they had caused to the one being in the world who should by right have been safe from their blistering malice. 

A strange detached sadness settled over him as he watched the crystal fade from existence to rest hidden inside the veil until he called it forth. They were a part of his heritage and no matter how much pain they had caused him, that would never change. But he wanted, no needed to ensure that they could never harm another living creature. It was his purpose and role. It was the reason for his very existence, to protect life and ensure that peace reigned in the realms. And if nothing else then he would ensure that they could never harm another innocent soul again. 

It should have been harder than this, to decide to subject his own parents to what would in essence be an eternity of anguish. But truth be told he didn't feel that type of attachment towards them, he hadn't since Sarah had shattered the spell. And that was the reason for his sadness. A sadness that evaporated as soon as he realized it's reason, and was replaced by utter relief. Because without that attachment he was free to seek vengeance not just for himself, but for the innocents who had died because of their machinations. 

Turning his thoughts from the darkness of his childhood, Jareth allowed himself to gaze out over the endless sea again. And the beauty of it filled him once more, banishing the remembered darkness and filling him with inner peace, as the slow moving ripples caught the light of the ever moving sky. 

Beauty had for him always translated into music, be it instrumental or vocal. And strangely enough it was not a trait he had inherited from either of his fey blood. It had in fact something he had inherited from Cathan and Aideen. 

His hand flashed out, plucking a perfect crystal from the moon kissed air, and let it roll effortlessly over the back of it, before rolling up to rest on the very tips of his gathered fingers. Gazing into the swirling centre of the orb he smiled as a simple willow flute materialized in the glowing mist and slowly grew in size until it could longer be confined by the gossamer sphere, bursting out of its cage to rest in his hand.

Closing his long elegant fingers around the worn wood, Jareth heard the voice of Cathan: ” _Here my son, see there is music in even the simplest of things. It is the wish of the great goddess that we find it and set it free, so that  we might all appreciate it.”_

He had been a father just as Aideen and Morgaine had been and still were mothers, warm and loving. And it was their memory that he honoured as he raised the ancient flute to his lips, letting deep soft tones rise towards the sky.

He played with his heart, letting the notes float up through the light of the unseen moon, to soar out towards the distant horizon, carrying his gratitude on their melodious wings as he lost himself in the music....

 

* * *

 

The furs beside her were cold, as Sarah reached for the comforting presence of Jareth. Creaking open eyes that felt more like slabs of stone than like her own flesh and blood, Sarah surveyed the spacious room and called out softly: ”Jareth? Jareth where are you? “

But there was no reply as she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her gritty eyes. And as she cleared her vision she saw why. The picture windows that were usually closed had been left slightly ajar, held open by an owl feather. It was not the first time that she had awoken to a cold bed and an owl feather in the window. And normally she would allow him his privacy, but this night was different, this night was the night before their last night here, and there was something about the deep silence of this night that called her.

Rising she moved with utterly unnecessary silence as she threw the window open, and shed her human form like one would shed a well loved coat. 

The cool breeze of the summer night embraced her like a lover, as her ebony wings pumped hard and sent her speeding towards the cliff that separated the high grass and meadow planes from the low lying beach. This was where she would find him, as she felt the soft tug in her soul that would always lead her to him. Smaller birds fled before her, blinded by her predatory guise, or perhaps she mused, because they were the ones able to truly see beneath her human guise.

She heard him before she saw him, slow languid harmonies rising and falling like a sleeping child’s breath. Letting the wind carry her, she floated in silently like the shadow that she resembled. 

Jareth sat perched on a cluster of ragged boulders that balanced precariously on the edge of the cliffs, with music dancing about him like invisible moths.

Banking up against the updraft created by the cliffs, she hovered for a second before setting down in front of him, huge luminescent eyes intent on his moon kissed face, as he played on with closed eyes, as if he had not sensed her approach. 

Silvery light played across his half clothed form, smoothing his skin out and setting the delicate four coloured lines surrounding his eyes ablaze with flames of gold silver, blue and green. He looked like the quintessential fey prince as he tried to seduce the mortal maiden to bring her back to his enchanted kingdom and never let her go. 

On he played, soft and alluring as if he was utterly unaware of her presence. Not that she truly minded because the sight of him so engrossed in his music was more than enchanting enough to keep her attention captive, as she settled down on the sharp rocks with her midnight wings tucked in against the cool sea breeze.  

The sound of his ancient flute painting her images of golden mornings, where droves of goblins tended to wavering fields ready for harvest. With sheaves so heavy that they could barely hold themselves off of the ground.

There were children of all races playing in the hedgerows, with their faces covered in mud and bright berry juices. In the distance the twin suns of the Labyrinth hung low in the rusty red sky, heralding a warm dry day perfect for the harvest about to begin. As the first scythes were raised to slice silver arches in the morning air and fell the corn in smooth strikes.

There was such longing hope in the imagery conjured by his music that Sarah knew that she was crying even before his finger gently caught the trembling drop before it could fall onto her feathers. 

“Don't cry my precious, it is a vision of what may come to be... If.. No when, we win the war we can create a portal and allow those who wish, to move here to this world and give life to this dream... If you will allow that of course.”

Her transformation was silent as her dark owl was replaced by her milky skinned form.

“Of course I will, but why wait until we have won? If we open a portal immediately after returning we have a safe haven, that we can send the civilians to while we fight.”

Nodding into her hair, Jareth's voice filled with loving pride as he said: ”You are a true queen my love, ever thinking of the weak, and how to insure their safety and wellbeing. .”

“Oh it's not any different from what you would do...”

“True “: He conceded softly: ”But it is far more than I am use to expecting from any other ruler but Morgaine. And even she can be terrifyingly nonchalant with her subjects lives. I must admit that I have grown to expect a staggering amount of callousness when it comes to the needs and wellbeing of subjects... I honestly don't think that I would have been surprised if you had refused to let anyone into your private realm... disappointed certainly. But unsurprised. “

Stunned into silence by the unfathomable cruelty that he so casually referred to, Sarah just stared into the distance as she struggled to find something to say, that wouldn't make her sound like the very confused and naive girl she felt like. What the hell was there to say? Some monarchs would claim an entire realm for themselves, not to ease the lives of those whose welfare had been entrusted to them. But for their personal greed. It was mind boggling and she found herself utterly unable to find anything to say. But luckily she didn't have to, as Jareth continued on with only the shortest of pauses. 

“I sometimes forget that there is still good in the world, but then you remind me. And how I love you for it. You are my compass, you have been since I followed your voice into the unborn realm. You make me strive to be worthy of your love. You make me better. And that is what I came here for, I came to offer my gratitude to this world, and ultimately to you.”

“There is nothing to be grateful for Jareth, I love you and this is what lovers do, they help and inspire each other.... after all if lover's don't then who will?”

Burying his face in her fragrant hair, Jareth sighed lovingly: ”And the fact that you truly and firmly believe that is the very reason why I love you so.... I meant to do this tomorrow when you woke up... I meant to have you dress in a fine silver gown before leading you out to our ledge. But this here is better, here barely clothed beneath the sky that you have created. This is far more us. “

“Us? Okay you are not making a world of sense here, what are you talking about?”

“ This...”

His hands moved in a dizzying blur in front of her as he conjured a crystal and rolled it over his hands: ”We are joined, no one can ever dispute that, and though I cannot remember I know that it has happened. But because I cannot remember I want to create a new memory. Sarah will you marry me again? Will you wear my ring as I wear yours and be mine as I am yours?”

The crystal burst leaving behind two plain rings, if rings carved from diamond and sapphire could be called plain. 

Leaning around her shoulder, Jareth spoke softly against her cheek: ”I want this to be the memory we share as we return to the Labyrinth the day after tomorrow. Will you do me the honour?”

“I ... I Oh Goddess Jareth I don't even know what to say... Of course I will. I..”

Twisting in his lap, Sarah beamed up at him, as she settled down facing him with a leg on either side of his hips, and cradled his face in trembling hands: ”You know that I love you right? You do realize that don't you? And a ring won't change anything”

“Yes “: He drawled softly: ”I am beginning to see that.” 

“Good, then “: Leaning forward she smiled against his lips as she captured him in a loving kiss, stopping only as her lungs screamed for air, and sitting back she smirked, and held up her hand: ”Then put the ring on me, so that the whole world can see to whom I belong. “

Slipping the smooth dark sapphire band onto her right ring finger, Jareth said solemnly: ”Let this ring seal our union, as a sign that we are one..”

Taking the milky white diamond band from him, Sarah slipped it onto Jareth's right ring finger, Sarah said: ”One mind and one flesh neither slave nor ruler to each other, but two sides of the same heart and soul, and even death will never do us apart.”

The soft whisper of waves meeting the beach was the only sound to congratulate the newlyweds as they sealed their union with a soft passionate kiss...

   

* * *

 

 

The soft light of dawn washed the towering mountains in pastels of every rose and violet shade, as birds of prey circled above letting out loud keening screeches of fury, as they floated on the turbulent updrafts like shadows of death. Sitting back against the sharp edges of the cliffs face, that he had just scaled, Didymus sighed sadly. This was the last day where he would not have to hunt to feel magic fill his core, it was the last day in this world that embraced him, and flowed through him like a river through a desert reviving and replenishing the arid land it touched. Running his thickly calloused hand lovingly over the cold stone, Didymus felt how the wild untamed power of it seeped into his soul through every pore of his skin. After a life of starvation it had been absolutely overwhelming to suddenly be able to gorge himself on power so potent, that all other magic he had ever sampled paled to mere crumbs. These past months had been a feast and he had not denied himself, and now it was coming to an end. An end that filled him with terror of the well known. Terror of the gnawing hunger that he had not felt in neigh on nine months. A brief eternity of being fulfilled and free of the pain that defined his people, and their relationship with the realm from where they came. It was the painfilled hunger that caused his brethren to hunt and kill. A hunger not for flesh but magic. 

Picking up a thumb sized rock, he let it rest in his palm as he gazed into the endless horizon with his second sight. To the others this was a world without a sun, but to him it had not just one, it had four, one for each cores that rested like stars in Sarah's soul. And their light filled him infusing his own core with a magic that felt so familiar, that he could barely remember what not having it resting inside him, filling him with warmth and comfort. 

And tomorrow it would end, as abruptly as it had come. Not that there would be any pain tomorrow, because there wouldn't, nor the day after or even the day after that, but soon the constant drain of living would reach a point where it would hurt to even breath, and that pain would be made even worse by the memory of the joy and freedom he had felt here. 

And that was why he had decided to spend his last morning up here, despite the danger of climbing at night. To see the four stars as they rose in all their splendour, to feel  utterly free one last time and to lock that memory deep in his soul, so that not hunger nor pain could ever tarnish it. And maybe, just maybe he would live to see this perfect world once more. 

Keeping that hope burning in his sorely tried heart, Didymus held the tiny stone in his palm as he reached out over the edge of the ledge. And closing his eyes, he let his fervent hope, that he would return to this place imprint into the stone, as his mother had taught him to do two millennia ago. It was an old Llwynog tradition, to leave a wish in the places that one wished to return to. And right in that moment he hoped with every inch of his being that the old magic would hold true, and somehow carry him back here to sit content and watch the brilliance of another sunrise.....

 

* * *

       

It was just past dawn, and still Lilly couldn't bring herself to actually crawl out of their warm bed and begin to cook the breakfast that she had promised the others to make. But then judging by the utter silence that shrouded the lodge she wasn't the only one to linger in their bed this morning. Shiver for one did not exactly seem ready to get up as he lay wrapped around her, his powerful arm holding her comfortable in their warm shackles. 

Letting out a deep content sigh, Lilly snuggled deeper into his arms smiling when they tightened around her and he mumbled thickly: ”No you are not getting up yet.. I am far too comfortable to let you leave, even if it is to cook... Please Lilly just .... stay a while longer.”

“Oh fine.. But only because you're so damn cute when you're begging.. “

A lazy grin curled his wide mouth as he creaked a single eye open and murmured: ”Damn straight, now hush... I am in the middle of a good dream.....”

And answering smile lit up her face even as she felt her eyes grow heavy and his relaxed heat enveloped her once again: ”Okay but just a few more minutes. ..”

 

* * *

       

Dawn turned to morning and morning began to creep towards noon before the succulent smells of frying bacon with eggs and those huge greenish grey mushrooms that only Didymus knew how to dig up wafted through the lodge. Rubbing her eye as she sat up, Lilly sniffed the air as she nudged Shivers side with her elbow: ”Get up, we overslept, and Didymus is about to murder those poor eggs.”

 Extricating herself from Shivers arms proved slightly more difficult than expected but finally she managed to leave the now pouting goblin behind, as she dressed in a light sundress of lavender blue silk, and quickly braid her long hair. Shiver was still rubbing his eyes as she blew him a kiss from the door and vanished, leaving behind a soft sent of summer blooms behind. 

Swinging his long legs out from under the now stifling heat of their blankets Shiver sighed and absently rubbed at the wide and prominent scar that bisected his thigh. It still itched and ached when he overworked it, but overall it had healed well, and the upcoming battle didn't cause him any worry. Not for his own sake at least, Lilly on the other hand did cause him worry, enough worry that he had lain awake until the sky had begun to grow light with the approach of morning, as the image of Lilly dying on White Blades sword had tormented him. It was her choice to go to the Labyrinth with him, even though she knew that death would be stalking her. She knew and yet the threat that she might miss a few precious moments with him was enough to make her heart shatter. She loved him deeply enough that the thought that he might perish in the war, alone, while she remained safe in another realm, was enough to make her ignore any threat to her own safety. 

And goddess but he loved her for it. Even as his chest contracted with fear for the risk they were taking, he loved her. 

Rising from the bed, Shiver stretched as the light and heat of the new day finally registered. It was going to be a beautiful day as light fluffy clouds raced across a sky where birds played and whirled. And Shiver knew just how to spend it.

They all shared what had become brunch outside on blankets in the meadow, surrounded by flowers of every colour and shape. And once finished they walked to the beach, to spend a last day in carefree happiness. 

Sure it would have made sense to spend the last day pouring over the massive map as they had done in the dark winter nights. But as Didymus had so rightfully  pointed out, they had no way of knowing what resources they had to work with or what battlements remained. Thus any plans they conjured would be nothing more than potentially dangerous assumptions. And so they had all agreed to wait with their planning until they were actually back in the realm that they were to protect, leaving them free to enjoy their final day in absolute peace.

 


	48. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need tissues for this one, just a friendly warning.  
> Also references to drug abuse and suicide.

Chapter: 48 : Father. 

 

The glow of the rising light washed everything in a haunting red as if preparing the small solemn group for the tribulations they were about to face. Smoothing down the front of her knee length pale green acrylic jersey dress, Sarah sighed. It felt strange to be wearing an artificial material against  her skin as opposed to the silk, leather and furs that she had worn while here in their private refuge. But there was also a familiar comfort in the worn material as she prepared to leave their safe haven. 

A warm hand enveloped hers as Jareth stepped up behind her, and used their hands to pull her in against his leather clad chest as he spoke in a soft voice: ”It is time my love, you know that as well as I.” 

Using his free hand he conjured a shimmering crystal and held it out in front of her, letting it catch the red light and turn into a ruby, like the one she had carried into the centre of the Labyrinth, to bind them to it by blood and magic. 

“Come precious, guide us back to your world so we can end this war before it destroys everything we hold dear. “

Nodding mutely, Sarah glanced quickly at the three others. Lilly stood between the two knights holding both their hands, while looking more like an oddly dressed porcelain doll than a real person, as her oversized hoodie and baggy jeans swallowed her petite frame. Shiver on the other hand, looked perfectly natural in his leather jeans worn black hoodie and ripped and stained leather patch with a white skull resting on pistons like a pirate crossbones, adorning the back. Above it stood the word , Outlaws. And below the skull, ADIOS all done in white capital letters, flanked by a small 1% patches. 

On the front there was just two marks one stating: Warrior. And one with a clenched fist holding a bloodstained angel wing done in what had once been bright Americana style colours. But which had now become dull and muted through dirt and fading.

Didymus who stood on the other side  looked misplaced in comparison as he wore the soft cream set of slashed cream leather jacket, puffed breeches, long boots of golden brown and the long luxurious cloak he had been given. It was like looking at the 1980's and 1680's at once, and the sight of it made Sarah smile. A smile that only wavered a little as she reached out and laid her hand on the smooth, warm and lightly pulsing crystal. They were as ready as they were going to get and she was just stalling.

The magic within the crystal pulsed and reached for her, wrapping around her cores, as it absorbed her strength and expanded until it covered the entire group in a web that only she and Didymus could feel. 

Closing her eyes, Sarah envisioned the room that they had left behind so many months ago. She saw the pile of dirty laundry that inhabited the corner below the window, and the stacks of books that habitually lived on the desk she had brought with her as the only piece of furniture she had owned. She saw the tangled sheets of Lilly’s bed with its tread bare bedding. And she saw... The image of her own bed, with it's rumpled blood stained sheets that stood out so clearly that she could touch it, if she reached for it... It...

The world spun and tumbled yet nothing moved. 

Letting out a soft sigh Sarah let the now dull and crackled crystal pop like a bubble, while Lilly and Didymus tried to adjust to the sudden shift in their perception of reality. 

Wrapping his arm around her narrow waist, Jareth kissed the crown of her hair, as he gently drew her attention away from the painful reminder of how close they had come to losing everything: ”It does not matter any longer precious. It is done and we have emerged stronger than before from that crucible.”

Waving his hand in a dismissive movement he aimed a short burst of magic at the bed, vanishing the soiled sheets and replacing them with crisp white silk bedding.

“Yeah I know, but I can still feel the fear and sorrow, that lingers here.. It was after all only a minute ago, Hell I can still smell the blood and iron “:  Fighting the thickness in her voice Sarah, suddenly realized that even though Jareth was right and they had survived to become stronger, she never wanted to see this room again... In fact.

Turning away from Jareth's warm arms to look out at the moonlit compound outside, Sarah licked her lips as she tried to make sense of the voice in her mind that whispered " _Leave, go home and never return. This was never your world, you know that. Stop kidding yourself and accept that you belong in the Labyrinth. You belong with him. Not here."_

The voice was right she didn't belong here anymore, truth be told she never really had. Sure her grades had been good and she had many new acquaintances, but she had never felt truly at home in this realm. Not like Lilly. And that was what gave her pause as she watched Lilly pull slowly away from Shiver to stand on weak legs, as she looked around their room as if seeing it for the first time: ”Wow I never thought of this room as small, but Damn this is tiny! It's a good thing that we won't have to return here anymore..... Cause we don't ... Do we?”

Turning huge worried eyes on Sarah, Lilly obviously looked for confirmation from her, that neither of them would have to return. She was just giving voice to the same thoughts that Sarah herself had just had. But somehow hearing it from Lilly seemed different, more final in some strange way, as if the decision would be even more irreversible because Lilly was the one to utter it. And that fact had Sarah hesitating long enough that Jareth spoke first: ”Are you certain of this Lilly? Are you utterly certain that you never wish to return here, are you truly decided not to continue your academic pursuits?”

Holding out his left hand, Jareth continued softly: ”You do have a most magnificent talent, and it would be a criminal waste not to use it and allow it grow.....”

“Yeah, but couldn't I do that in the Labyrinth.... with the gnomes or something? Or what about the dwarfs couldn't they teach me?”

Lilly's voice was caught between hope and fear as she turned those silver and azure starburst eyes on him: ”And you yourself told me about the healers and their anatomical  knowledge... Look what I did for you, I can't do that for anyone without magic. So since what I have a talent for, needs magic then it would stand to reason that I go where the magic is! Besides..”

Her tiny hand shot out to grip Shiver's, as she straightened and levelled an impressively calm and sure gaze at Jareth: ”It's my choice so that's that! I'm going with you and I am not going back here under any circumstances! So just give me a few minutes to gather the few things that I want to bring. And then we can go.... Unless we gotta stay to show that raven lady that there is nothing here that can't live....”

Nodding Jareth found that he couldn't suppress the smile that quirked at the corner of his mouth, as he digested her brazen words. Yes it was her choice and she certainly appeared quite sure of her decision. And that only left Sarah and her decision...

“Very well, Young Lilly gather your things.. Sarah Precious what of you, do you wish to return here to this place of learning once the war has ended?... Sarah?”

She stood looking out of the window with her back turned to the room as she spoke in a voice that shook with emotions: “No I never want to return, I want to forget everything about this place and what happened here... I want to just take my things, leave and never look back, I want to go home... Jareth, please take me home.”

“Nothing would make me happier “: Stepping up behind her he wrapped his strong arms around her, wrapping her in the safety she only felt when he held her, as he continued speaking: ”Is there anything you wish to bring with you? “

Turning in his arms to that they were chest to chest and she could rest her chin on his chest Sarah nodded: ”Yeah there is a purple box under my bed, the desk and my books, other than  that there is nothing else I want that I can't conjure up or replace. “

“Very well, let it be done “: Holding up a crystal behind her back, Jareth drawled: ”You heard her go fetch..“: At the inanimate orb as he threw it into the air. 

Once released the orb shot forward, darting in under the bed, and then over to grace the worn Labyrinth drawing and finally to roll across the books that lay scattered all over, leaving a faint glittering trail behind. Before returning to Jareth's hand like a well trained pet. Rolling it from his palm to the back of his hand and back, Jareth nodded in a obviously satisfied way as he made the crystal vanish in a sudden burst of blue light

“There I have the items stored away safely and there are perfect copies left behind. Now no one will be blamed for stealing from you.” 

“I don't care “: Sarah sighed softly as she looked up into Jareth's warm bicoloured eyes: ”I am not coming back not as Sarah anyway. This Sarah....”

Letting go of him with one hand, she gestured vaguely at the things that were now magically created copies and odds and ends of the kind that was found in and left in any dorm room, Sarah continued with a slowly building confidence in her voice, as she conjured a crystal: ”Is dead.”

The crystal lifted from her fingers to float over her now made bed, hovering there while a thick mist formed on the sheets below it. The mist churned and billowed but stayed on the blankets slowly taking on a familiar shape.

“I will never return and there is no reason for anyone to use badly needed resources trying to find me, when it will be impossible.... No it is better that the world sees me as .... dead.”

The word reverberated around the room as the fog vanished leaving behind a pale unmoving and very obviously dead body. 

Gasping as he saw the perfect simulacrum, Jareth gasped the copy was perfect, except for the total stillness with which it lay on its side as if merely sleeping with a faint smile creasing the full, slightly parted lips that he had kissed so often. He knew it was just meat, stray strands of protein given the form of his beloved. He knew it was sensible, a way for her to escape the world she did no longer wish to belong to, a way to leave no loose strings... And yet the sight still caused an almost panicking agony to flare in his chest, as he stared at the embodiment of his most virulent fear. And it cost him more self control than he would ever care to admit, not to let the horror that constricted his chest and put an unbearable crushing pressure on his furiously pounding and sorely tried heart, show in his voice as he spoke: ”A wise decision precious... But a terrible finite one, that will undoubtedly cause much pain when this.... This...”

Pain shone from his eyes as dark greys surrounded them and his voice grew gravely as he forced himself to finish his sentence: ”Body is found... “

“Naah it'll just be another pair of depressed and lonely college girls who commit suicide because they can't deal with their own pathetic failure. Nothing big.. Nothing unusual in a college as big as this one... Sad yes, but nothing that will disrupt lives.” 

Setting her rucksack on the floor, Lilly sighed as she met Jareth's pain glazed gaze: ”Sure I know that it is a very finite solution, but it is the only one.... Sarah, could you do a meat puppet for me too?”

Nodding as she shifted her grip on Jareth from her tight embrace to holding his hand, Sarah conjured another crystal: ”Here open your pack and let it touch the things inside. .... So how do you wanna, you know.... go?”

Pulling the pack open, Lilly looked up and answered surely: ”Barbiturates in combination with those bad boy sleeping pills that you got in the bathroom, washed down with vodka.... How does that sound? “

Shrugging as she tried to digest the utter strangeness of the conversation, Sarah said: ”Okay sounds fine, but where did we get the....”

Pointing to a locked box that was always on her nightstand, Lilly said: ”That's not a problem, and don't ask, it's over and done with, okay...”

Sarah’s eyes turned soft with understanding as her control over her markings slipped and a dark grey similar to the shadows darkening Jareth's face covered her eyes, as she shared a moment of painful understanding with Lilly, before saying: ”Very well...”

Recalling the crystal, Sarah released Jareth's hand to let the orb roll over her fingers and hands in a series of hypnotic spinning moves: ”Okay boys leave, all three of you, and Lilly come over here, I need you closer.”

Reaching out, Sarah and Lilly locked hands while the three men filed out slowly to wait in the conspicuously empty and silent corridor, casting worried sidelong glazes as they went.

Waiting until they were alone, Sarah turned to look straight into Lilly's eyes as she spoke in a voice made rough by the multitude of emotions churning through her: ”I just wanted to tell you, that you will never be alone again, you have us now and we will never leave you..... But I cannot promise that you will not leave us... It is a weakened Labyrinth that we are returning to, and I cannot promise that it will have the strength to transform  you into a denizen of the underground. ... Not right away, and we have no way to know when if ever he will be strong enough to transform you..... And if he can’t then you will age and die as you would have in the aboveground.... Knowing this are you still certain that you want to go through with this? Even if you are transformed there is no way to know what you will become, you could be a goblin, a fey or even a monster there is no way to know...”

Shrugging Lilly didn't seem to disconcerted by the prospect of becoming a monster, or possibly only getting to live a normal life time with Shiver as she said: ”Look if I can't be transformed then I'll  have lost nothing, but gained a life of love with my literal knight in shining armour. And hell even if I become a monster like that Ludo dude you talked about, then well, I'll still be me and I doubt that Shiver would abandon me. Besides weren't monsters really, really rare? So it's a gamble that I'm willing to take since the benefits far outweigh the potential complications.... So yeah I still wanna do this. Please Sarah let's just get this over with, so we can go win that war and get our happily ever after okay...”

“Okay....”: With that single word the crystal soared up to hover in the centre of the room as replicas of the things that Lilly had decided to bring flickered into being with small sharp pops, and a heavy fog formed covering the still simulacrum on the bed, slowly growing until it had taken on the size of roughly two people, one sitting and one laying down, with her head in the others lap. Then it solidified leaving behind two still bodies both cold and pale in death as they held onto each other. 

The dead Sarah lay on the bed much as she had before, only change being that her head was now resting on Lilly’s lap as Lilly’s hand rested on her shoulder. Beside them lay a neatly folded letter, addressed to their Deacon. Both of them were smiling as if they were seeing something or someone good as they died. 

Swallowing slowly Lilly was taken aback by the strange emotions that the sight of their faked suicide evoked. Sure she never expected not to feel anything about seeing her own corpse after an apparent suicide, but she sure as hell wasn't prepared for the instant flare of guilt and pain that constricted her chest and stole her breath away, in a flood of tears.

“Oh god.....”

“Yeah... Come on lets go before we lose our nerve.”

Laying a cold arm around Lilly's shoulders, Sarah turned them both away from their doppelgangers. It was not that she wasn't affected by the sight, because she was. The utter finality of this deed was very clear to her and it left her with a strange burning in her chest. A burning that left her unable to answer when Jareth asked gently: ”Is it done?”

A nod was all she could manage as she released her hold on Lilly in exchange for being held by Jareth. 

“Good then let us leave”: Holding her tight against his side, Jareth produced a crystal that pulsed softly as it shrouded them from the eyes of any students they might encounter.

They moved in silence through the night darkened hallways of the dorm building. Didymus leading the way, followed by Shiver who held Lilly tight with one arm and had her bag slung over the shoulder of the other. And rounding up the end was Jareth who moved silently as a ghost as he both lead and held Sarah.

And it was not until they had left the college compound behind and were walking down a dark silent street that Sarah managed to free herself from the moroseness which enveloped her and ask: ”So why are we not just slipping through the veil? Where are we going?”

It was Didymus who replied as he continued to lead them down the sidewalk, with all the confidence of one who knew exactly where he was going: ”Verily mine Lady that wouldst have greatly for shortened our sojourn, but as it stands we didst not appear through a mirror as one normally wouldst. Nay we did indeed appear in the midst of the forest not two miles from thy previous abode. And thus we were by fate forced to seek out alternative transportation, if we were to reach thee in time....”

“Soooo”: Sarah prompted: ”You did what?” 

“We stole a car from a family out on a hike”: Came Shivers laconic and highly unapologetic answer:” And since it contains quite a bit of iron we are going to have to drive it back to them .... Also we left Stain and Ambrosius in the woods with strict orders to only hunt game animals and keep the family safe... Thus we have to retrieve them... I mean it’s not the best of ideas to leave two massive apex predators alone in an ecosystem where they have no enemies and are surrounded by prey animals... “

The image of a massive Draegor followed by a horse sized wolf creeping about in her childhood forest, terrifying the hikers made Sarah smile and lifted her gloomy spirits. 

“Well that answered my question, and gave rise to more so... Where is this car and Shiver why the Hell are you wearing a biker Cut? “

Smirking at her over his shoulder Shiver winked as his skin faded to the tone of a pale human, making him look like a pale slightly odd human: ”I earned it of course, by blood and loyalty. And since I plan to ride my bike, I thought it fitting that I wear it. ... “

“Huh you earned It?”: Turning within the solid circle of his arm, Lilly looked up at him with her eyebrows raised in question as curiosity replaced the darkness in her eyes with the inquisitive light that he so loved: ”How did you earn It? “

His eyes turned serious as he met her gaze: ”I took the lives of four bikers who raped and killed a girl who belonged to one of the outlaws. And I did it in a way that made it clear that we would not allow the murder of our dependents... And I was rewarded for it....”

“Oh.. “: Nodding once, Lilly turned her attention back to the direction they were going. Seemingly uninterested in further explanation. Unsure what to say, Shiver did the same, while quietly promising himself to one day sit down and tell her what he had done during what he and Jareth affectionately called his lost years... But later, he decided as he spotted the car. Much later.

“Wait...”: Lilly’s voice cut through the nights silence: ”You drive a bike? “

 “Yes..”: Amused Shiver nodded:” And I have a license as well for both car and truck. I also know how to drive a tank, fly a fighter plane and most jobs required to sail a ship... I have followed Jareth through many an adventure aboveground. And we have learned much during those. If you want I'll take you for a ride one day. And show you my favourite places, would you like that? “

Grinning Lilly exclaimed: ”Sure, that sounds cool. Let’s do a road trip as a honeymoon... How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful darling... But returning to more present concerns, do either of you ladies have a licence? “

“ Yeah”: Nodding Sarah answered for them both: ”We both do....”

Turning towards Jareth, Sarah's voice only quivered a little as she asked: ”So are you not going with us in the car either? Then how?”

A coy almost boyish grin lit up his face, as he said: ”No I too plan to ride my bike.... I haven't had a chance to ride it since the mid seventies.... Can you blame me for wanting to take advantage of the paved roads of your realm, Goblins may be prolific fighters but they are dismal at paving roads....”

“Well “: Shiver drawled: ”We could learn if we weren't so busy, keeping our high and mighty king's ass out of danger.... But one only has so many hours in a day.”

Rounding of his stinging words with a playful wink, Shiver turned to the car which Didymus had lead them to and slid the key into the passenger side door, unlocking the entire car, before dropping said key into Sarah’s outstretched hand: ”Okay then let’s get this show on the road... follow us a closely as you can we have a long drive ahead of us. “

Nodding grimly Sarah turned to press a quick kiss against Jareth's lips, before walking around the large boxy car, and pausing with her hand on the handle Sarah turned to watch Jareth and Shiver produce two perfect crystals. Holding the orbs up, both men grinned like expectant children before dropping them simultaneously to pop on the ground. This time there was no dust or shimmer. One second there was nothing in front of them, and the next the men stood in front of two cool looking bikes.

Shiver's was a classic Harley with a tallboy seat, extended front fork and monkey bar handle that raised his hands to about shoulder height and allowed him to lean back to accommodate his long legs. It was perfect with its skull logo and clean black paint job, accented by the bright chrome work on the shocks, fork and wheels. And Shiver looked utterly at home as he mounted it, and grabbed the handle with a satisfied sigh.

Jareth's on the other side was WW2 Messenger Harley that looked to have seen it's fair share of action, if the peeling paint and scorched marks were any indication. It looked more or less original except for the seat which was more padded and looked more like something one would find on a seventies racing bike. In short the bike was nice, but Jareth was magnificent. 

The fitted leather pants and loose cream peasants shirt, he had worn, had become a pair of tight fitted leather jeans and a fitted scuffed biker jacket that hung open over a white t-shirt with a large red print of Ziggy Stardust, which clung to his lean chiselled chest like a second skin. And no the likeness was not lost on Sarah, and she couldn't keep from commenting: ”Sooo Ziggy Stardust?”

His boyish grin turned wicked as he mounted his bike and zipped, his jacket: ”Well my precious there are still things that you do not know about me....But luckily we now have plenty of time to remedy that..... So are we ready?”

Flashing him a pale smile Sarah said: ”Yeah let's get this done .....”

The plain black helmet engulfed his comforting smile as he turned towards the road and kicked his bike into life revving the engine.

 Sliding into the driver’s seat, Sarah sighed deeply as she turned the key and set off, following the glowing tail lights of the two bikes as they grew steadily smaller.

 

* * *

 

The ride was largely silent as they rushed towards the place where the mounts had been left to guard the rightful owners of the van. Not uncomfortable so but still. And Sarah felt a mixed relief as she finally placed the keys in the dazed but otherwise unharmed family father's hand. 

The family of six had spent the day in the forest, hiking  and teasing their father as he got them just a little lost, causing them to be forced to build a fire and spend the night in the forest, telling stories and eating s'mores. Or at least that was what their modified memories would tell them. Not that, that was miles from the truth. But it had been necessary to create new memories, erasing the huge bipedal half dragon, half lizard war mount and the enormous timber wolf, who had guarded them.

Turning from the family as they filed slowly into the car, Sarah took in the group that she now regarded as her family. And she couldn't help but feel anxious about their safety. They were going to war, in a dying world.

Reaching out she let her cold fingers intertwine with Jareth's, faintly noting just how strong his were, and how safe she felt just holding onto him.

His clothes had changed again, gone were the worn leather jacket and jeans. Instead he wore a battle scarred and stained armour in a dust muted red, with a eagle beaked helmet hanging from his belt. And in his left hand he held a polearm which was almost a foot taller than he, capped with a wide axe head and a wicked spike. 

And he was not the only one who was now dressed in a full suit of armour, Shiver too stood tall and encased in a suit of crimson armour, with his beaked helmet and still blood stained gauntlets held in his left hand as he held Lilly’s hand in his right. Even Lilly stood dressed in armour, though hers was far lighter than the men’s. And very obviously a squires armour rather than that of a knight's. 

Only she and Didymus were still dressed as they had been when they returned to this realm some three hours ago. 

“Are we ready?..”

Nodding curtly, both Jareth and Lilly donned their helmets, effectively masking their identities: ”Yes we are ready, and may the goddess bless our endeavour...”

Smiling despite the paleness of her face, and the tears that were slowly turning her eyes red behind the heavy black and grey markings of sorrow, Sarah said: ”Then we will go.”

 

* * *

 

The cave was filled to the brim with goblins, gnomes, and every manner of creature imaginable. The press of their bodies so great that it seemed ridiculous that the wall of the huge crystal studded space wasn't pushed out and its roof collapsed to crush the barely moving mass. Any mass of beings this large ought by all rights have filled the space with a true cacophony of sound, of voices praying for salvation, armour creaking and orders being called out by soldiers and parents alike.

 But instead the cave rung with a loud all suppressing silence. And beings moved as if in a drugged stupor with eye's filled with the hopeless dread of those who had no choice but to await their doom. The denizens of the Labyrinth were lost and they felt the slowly gaining drain of their essence like a burning ember in their chests, slowly growing hotter and hotter until it devoured them in bright flames.

Here mothers sat cradling infants and toddlers alike knowing fully well that those beloved treasures would never grow to see adulthood. Yet they shed no tears for they also knew that they themselves would not be long in joining their children in the realms of the dead, at the feet of the great mother goddess. And no matter how their hearts shattered in their chests they refused to tarnish their children's last days of happy life with bitter tears. 

But to a mother they all feel how their hearts died with every passing hour.

Turning from the muted room, Ludo sighed and moved with sure confident movements from the small gem lined balcony overlooking the packed chamber, and into the much smaller but equally packed room that served as their war room. The warriors inside gathered around the massive marble table which held a complete three dimensional model of the Labyrinth and the damages left by Titania and Oberon's forces. 

The mood in here was no less sombre and defeated yet still the warriors refused to simply wait for their doom in resigned silence. And so a young squire with his arm held against his chest by a clumsy and stained field dressing pointed at the densest collection of enemy markers and said: ”And if we unleash the fireys upon them here using a southern approach, would that not drive them up against the strangle woods, and dispatch at least some of them? “

“Yes “: A large bearlike creature with leathery grey skin, said as he rubbed his wide muzzle like mouth with a massive paw which now lacked two of its five stubby fingers: “It would have, had the strangle woods not retracted into their roots to escape the rampant fires of the torched fields. And now they have not the strength to push through the scorched earth, hardened by flame... Nay it would be better if we circumvent their main force with a small band and strike them at their heart.. True it shall be a suicide mission but should we deal a lethal blow to either of the traitorous cur's we may at least ensure that the realm of man has a chance to fight once the veil falters.“

Ludo's massive head tilted as he considered the wisdom of sir Garuf's words. They were both veterans of countless campaigns, and had it been a "normal" campaign, his suggestion would have been a good one. But as it were the Labyrinth had changed too much and the vast swatch of burned ground that the army of Titania and Oberon had cut through their home realm had caused so much damage that Ludo could feel the anguish of the living stone even now. And the odds of gaining anything from an attack was far to small. 

Shaking his immense head Ludo spoke in a deep rumbling voice with words that sounded more like the shattering of ice-covered boulders, than actual sentences.

_“I see your mind, Lord Garuf, yet the gain is too small to warrant an opening of our defences. No I say we wait yet another day. Let Lord Shiver and Didymus have the time they need to carry out the great mothers will.. I do not believe that our goddess would forsake us and we must have..... Faith._

Faith..

The word echoed through the room like the bells of doom. And it seemed a flimsy thing to wield in the face of their impending destruction. Yet all they could do right now was wait, and cling to that flimsy incorporeal concept as their world shattered with torturous slowness. 

“Faith” : Another tall warrior with a pig like face snapped: ”We are dying! Even now Hoggle lies in the chambers below barely able to hold his body together. How can you speak of Faith when the children..”

Gesturing towards the balcony and the vast chamber below with a dented and squeaking gauntlet, he continued: ”Are fading in their mothers arms. It has been a full day since Lord Shiver denied Titania, that two faced whore, her victory. How long do you propose that we wait? Until the weak amongst us begins to suffer? To die or would you have us wait until we are all feeble and weak? Our world is dying faster than tir nan nog or the dark realm of the unseelie court. They will merge together, and their inhabitants will be able to fight on... It will be dark and hard times but they will get that chance.. We will not! We are bound to this world... Goddess help us all, we are doomed. Let us at least ensure that the whore and her honourless husband will die with us! Let us at least... “

His great shoulders fell as he stared forlornly out at the cave. They could all feel the draining in their cores, they who were the strongest. And yet despite their strength they could do nothing but watch as those they were responsible for faded before their very eyes. There was nothing they could do to save them. Their only chance would have been to have gone through one of the portals and have weathered the merging of the realms there, nourished by the ancient soil's accumulated magic.

But the portals were closed. Shut tight against the them all, trapping Titania and Oberon here to face the same doom as any other being here. Making the powerful couple as desperate as all others. True they had far more magic than any but Jareth himself, and if any being stood a chance of surviving it would be them. But that could not be allowed. They had to ensure that the traitorous rulers died with this realm, even when that meant letting all others die with them.

Resting his enormous red furred hands on the massive table, Ludo let his head hang as his voice rumbled around the room like a landslide: ” _We will wait another day, and if no word has reaches us then we shall strike at them with all our might. We are warriors, and they will....”_

The room reverberated with the silent force of unheard thunder, as lighting flashed rendering all of the gathered warrior's blind. Roaring in rage Ludo reared up poised to strike out at the slightest movement, convinced as he was that their defences had been breached and their enemies were upon them. 

But it was not hordes of fey warriors and rabid orcs that greeted him as his eyesight returned to normal. No it was something much more devastating.

 

* * *

 

Passing through the veil into Labyrinth was far easier than passing from Sarah's world and into the aboveground. One moment they were in a lush and peaceful late autumn forest, and the next they stood inside a cavern littered with enormous crystalline structures of every colour and shape imaginable. But the beauty of it was lost on Sarah as she knelt beside the still shroud wrapped body on the ground. Resting her hand on it's black and crimson stained surface, Sarah spoke softly in a voice that was almost choked by the tears and sobs:” I have returned... Alone..”

“Sawah!”

The voice of Ludo  made the solid walls tremble and shed dust and pebbles as if the earth itself were crying at the sight of her sorrow marked face and the still body in front of her.... 

“Sawah where.. Jareth King?.... No.”

Her eyes were deep pools of stricken pain surrounded by heavy grey and dark brown shadows as he enveloped her in his enormous orange arms: ”He's gone Ludo. He... Oh Ludo. He's dead... They killed him.. Please...”

Her tears and half sobbed words cut like cold iron blades straight through Jareth's heart as he watched the love of his long life grieve. It was an act, but the consummate skill with which she portrayed the bone shattering sorrow, had even Jareth welling up. It looked so real and Jareth wanted nothing as much as he wanted to rip off the helmet that concealed him, and hold her slight weight against him, chasing the pain from her soul. But he couldn't not yet at least. This charade was their greatest weapon and advantage. 

Any ability off the Seelie rulers to sense Jareth, dead or alive had been severed by the sundering of the spell. And for all the traitorous curs knew Jareth had only been freed from their web by his ignominious demise by their own hands. 

It was too much of a trump to give up. And it was their one deciding advantage. 

Jareth knew all this but it still did not prepare him for the sudden stab of pain as Lord Garuf knelt and hesitantly uncovered the gaunt and bruised face of the simulacrum, or "meat puppet" which Sarah had produced. The face was so unlike his own, yet so familiar that he wanted to scream. 

“Sawah You tell friend Hoggle.. You... I... show you... Sawah ...come.”

The helplessness of Ludo's words had Jareth's heart clenching as the lovable monster arose holding a still weakly sobbing Sarah in his orangutan arms. 

“No, I'm sorry Lord Ludo, but I cannot allow you to leave with Lady Sarah without us... Before his death, Jareth charged us with her wellbeing, and I cannot protect her if I am not with her...”

Standing Tall Shiver barely reached high enough to look Ludo in the eye, but his stance and tone of voice made it perfectly clear that he was not about to give in on this demand. And knowing the tenacious nature of the goblin knight commander, Ludo nodded, and rumbled: ” _Very well my Lord, please follow me and I will lead you to... Hoggle... But I must forewarn you, this conflict has drained him greatly... He is very weak, and I fear that our queen may be forced to lay more than one loved one in the grave before this day is at an end....”_

Pained disbelief caused Shiver's markings to flare out in thick jagged lines and his face to lose several to shades of colour, yet shocked as he was he still retained enough presence of mind, to reply in flawless elemental: ” _Sweet goddess No! But we were only gone a day at most!”_

Nodding Ludo gestured for Shiver to follow him, and then sending the goblin questioning glance as the signal prompted the two anonymous squires and Didymus to follow as well. Shaking his head minutely Shiver subtle let Ludo understand that more was going on, and that an explanation would be forthcoming, but not yet. And silently accepting that fact, Ludo simple ambled through the heavy curtain sectioning the strategy room off from the busy hallway beyond, pausing only long enough to tell the still stunned generals: ” _Call in the mothers of night, swear them to silence but let them prepare the husk of our king for his final journey...”_

Life teemed everywhere as the heavy cloth fell back down before anyone had a chance to object to Ludo's order. 

Ever careful of his tiny burden, Ludo lead the quintet through the bustling mass of life, sounds and sights. Creatures of every description filled the claustrophobic space, as they hurried from unseen places to equally obscure destinations bearing baskets, jars or piles of varying equipment or items. It felt utterly chaotic, yet all eyes shone with focused determination, and Jareth's heart swelled with pride as he watched his subject's bear down and power on even though it very well might prove for naught, as the cruel unrelenting drain of the dying realm left them rapidly weakening.

And Goddess knew that he was sorry for the pain that he was about to inflict upon them. But there was nothing to be done about it...

The press of moving bodies lessened gradually as the sombre group moved deeper into the stone mountain that now served as their keep, and soon only the five of them moved through the softly lit gloom. The corridors here were rougher, more natural looking, and the stone was no longer choked in iron ore and cold iron rods, something that allowed the hiding king to finally feel the true extent of the damage done to the realm. And for the first time since returning home, Jareth felt grateful for the helmet that concealed his tears of shame...

The magic that sustained their worlds were draining away at an utterly astounding rate, drawn as it was into the other hungry realms. It had been a somewhat unknown fact that the very walls of the labyrinth was a part of the mechanism that regulated the flow of magic, and with so many torn down, there was nothing that could stem the flow.  This meant that while the magic stored in the vast golden rivers of light, flowing through the bedrock, should have been able to sustain the realms for a few weeks, they were being drained at a frightening rate, and if it wasn't controlled soon it would leave the realms devoid of magic. It was like a burst dam and he had done it...

“Sawah Hoggle here..”

The struggling words of Ludo cut through the darkness as he stopped beside a massive carved face, which reminded Lilly of something that ought to have been nestled in the hills of the Easter islands, not looking all sombre and foreboding in the glittering corridors of a fairy-tale Kingdom. 

Ducking in through the small opening, Ludo gentle sat Sarah on the floor as he softly rumbled: ”Hoggle? Sawah here, Sawah save us...”

“Ay Ludo that she will. Hello there little miss, I'm sorry that yer have ta see me in such wretched state. But I reckon that yer come ta tell me sumething that'll make me even more wretched. “

The room was large and seemed to be covered in mirror like crystals of every colour imaginable. Soft glittering fairy light cast a dreamlike sheen on everything but the hunched over dwarf who sat wrapped in thick roughly woven blankets, beside a wizzen hag with whispy white hair and black within black eyes, behind a small fire of red and black flames.

“Morgaine!  “

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sarah stared at the familiar form with an open mouth: ”But, but how? The gateways are all sealed! You were locked in the human realm!”

Bowing with a limber grace that ill fitted her aged appearance, Morgaine said:” You forget child, death needs no gateway. And there have been more than enough death here to warrant my presence... Though the death you have come to tell us off are not amongst them... “

Turning her terrifying eyes on Jareth, Morgaine ignored the shocked look that passed between Ludo and Hoggle, as she held out a claw like hand beckoning Jareth closer.: ”I see that the three hours have been well spent.”

Bowing with the regal grace of one born to a throne Jareth removed his helmet, and transformed his squires armour into a light leather jacket over a loose shirt and fitted suede pants with heavy knee-high leather boots. Moving to stand before the fire he let its muted light illuminate the clearly defined four coloured markings surrounding his eyes in a stark winged design: ”Yes they have been used well. We have Sarah to thank for much, if not all that have been accomplished.”

“Jareth Yer're alive... Young pup A thought that yer had....”

Kneeling beside the pale and impossibly frail looking dwarf, Jareth gently took the trembling hand he was offered, marvelling at the way those hand that had always seemed so powerful, felt as brittle as aged glass. It was as if Hoggle had lost his mass becoming a faint shadow of the elemental presence he had always been. Even his voice sounded thinner, as he spoke with an audible strain: ”That was Iron, how did yer survive?”

Smiling up at the four who had orchestrated the impossible, Jareth said: ” I Didn't, but I was saved by the most unlikely angels imaginable. They used magic to force the iron into my arm, so that the rest of my body would be spared. “

“But how? “: Morgaine’s voice was guarded as if she was unsure whether to trust what they were telling her was the truth:” Iron cannot be bleed from the flesh, many have tried in the past, and all without exception have failed.”

Nodding slowly Jareth sighed: ”Oh I know that far too well. And it was not without a steep price.”

Shrugging out of his jacket, Jareth avoided all eye contact as he neatly undid the simple cuff of his left sleeve and rolled it up revealing the delicate golden lines that spiralled around his arm to mark where the artificial limb joined with his own flesh. If felt strange to expose himself like this as he extended his arm, and allowed Morgaine and Hoggle to examine it. He didn't think of it as separate any longer, to him it was as much a part of him as his other arm, and to expose it like this caused dark memories to resurface. Memories that must have been visible in his eyes as Sarah knelt beside him and slipped her hand into his, offering silent support. 

“Oh young pup, what have she done ta yer. Damn her! Damn her and damn him too.

Fire burned behind Hoggle’s watery eyes as he softly traced the twisting lines with a gnarled finger, and the hatred he felt towards the Seelie rulers twisted his features into a mask of terrifying darkness. A darkness that pale when compared to the sheer rage that rolled off of Morgaine in tangible waves as the withered crone surged to her feet, gliding back and forth before the slow burning fire. Ignoring the chill that Morgaine’s powers caused, Jareth smiled despite the bleakness of his words: ”It was agony, I'll not pretend otherwise. But the physical pain pales into utter insignificance when compared to the harm that they did to my mind long before I ever assented the throne. “

“No...”: The one word was a barely heard hiss as Morgaine spun mid step to stare in disbelief: ”I feared that she would attempt this... She threatened but I never... “

Tears of crimson glazed the midnight eyes yet refused to spill as Morgaine seemed to freeze in place, and her voice grew frigid with anger: ”My spies told me of a spell which she was researching. A spell so vile that I blatantly dismissed their intelligence as false, because no mother would ever harm their child in such an insidious manner... Oh sweet goddess but that harlot!! That icy hearted shrew, she cast a web over you did she not? Once she realized that the spell that created you were sheltering you from her attempts to kill you in the womb, she used her paltry skills to cast a blood web on you.... I should have known. “

The frozen mask melted as the tears spilled and she fell to her knees in her original place beside Hoggle, reaching out to rest her withered claw of a hand on Jareth knee: ”I am so sorry... “

 “Don’t be, there was no way that you could have known, Hell Jareth didn't even know before Titania slammed the trap shut”: Squeezing Jareth's hand gently Sarah continued: ”Look once we have the time we'll be happy to sit down and share everything with you, but right now we don't have that kind of time... The magic is dwindling much faster than anyone has foreseen. And if we are going to have any hope of salvaging this hot mess then we better get a move on...”

Nodding gravely Hoggle said: ”Aye yer right little lady time is slipping fast, and this time no amount of reordering will bring it back ta us. So what da yer propose? “

Sharing a last meaningful look with Morgaine, Jareth straightened and seemingly shed the cloak of sadness that had left him dulled and diminished, appearing once more powerful and alive. 

“First we must reopen the gates and stop this death spiral, before it is too late and then we must find a way to get me to the great plaza where I will challenge Oberon from the stone. He cannot refuse a challenge to his kingship, issued through the ancient spells. Not without forfeiting his right to rule.”

“Aye that's true enough, but that still leaves Titania...”

“No “: The haunted look of guilty pain had vanished as the tears dried out, and Morgaine was once more a feral titanic force barely contained by her frail flesh: ”Not if the challenge is for Oberon to defend against the treachery that they both committed against you. If you phrase it right, then you can force Oberon to fight for them both.”

“Yeah”: A cruel look of grim satisfaction darkened Sarah's face turning her into a queen bent on her enemies destruction: ”We have that part well in hand. And we will see them both brought to heel for the atrocities they have committed.”

The change in his little lady was too much for Hoggle to ignore, prompting him to question it: ”Sarah ? Yer have changed what's happened ta yer, yer were only gone a few days in aboveground time? Come ta..... think of it. How did yer manage ta save the young pup and all that in just a few hours? Yer have only had five hours since yer sent Morgaine packing? “

A quick look passed between the five companions, before Sarah spoke: ”Well truth be told we did use quite a bit longer than just five hours, we.. ahm..”

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Sarah stared down at the rough floor where sharp rocks were digging viciously into her knees to the point where she was certain that they would leave deep bruising, as she tried to think of a way to explain that she had literally sung a world into existence. Seconds trickled by but the words kept eluding her, and the frustration must have shown on her face, because Lilly pulled her helmet off with a loud huff and true to form blurted out: ”Sarah sang a world up, like some mother earth on steroids and then we spent the next what nine, nine and a half months there. First figuring out how to save Jareth's life and then what was eating said Gilbert Grape. Which I was the one to do, by the way. And yes you are very welcome. Then Sarah did some weird shit and broke the web that had Jareth acting like a monumental douche bag! After that things were a bit rough while their royal brokenness’s here worked through their various issues and healed both body and soul. And that leaves us here!..”

Turning she raised a quizzical eyebrow at a very stunned looking Shiver: ”So did I leave anything out? Or do we need to go into the whole how we met and your exceptional ability to overthink and hurt yourself, oh tall and vulnerable? “

The look on Shiver's face. Oh how does one best describe the utter shock and disbelief that were openly warring with a toe curling degree of embarrassment. Dark green covered him from hairline and down his throat to vanish into his armour, as he stood paralyzed with his mouth agape as if trying to speak. Cocking her head, Lilly smirked as she watched Shiver try to find something appropriate to say, and failing to the point where Jareth finally took pity on him and drawled: ” Well yes that would be a most accurate, if somewhat abbreviated account of the events. “

Turning from the still blushing and embarrassed goblin, and back to the wilted dwarf, Jareth continued: ”Though short, it was very accurate. Sarah did indeed sing forth a world so steeped in magic, that it begs all belief. It was here that I healed and found the core of who I am still untouched by the web cast by Titania. Though....”

Giving Shiver a sly smirk, Jareth continued: ”I was not the only one to heal there. Our young knight too has healed and allowed this young lady to mend his sundered heart... “

“Oh Shiver, me boy, that makes me happy in a way yer couldn't imagine ”: Reaching out Hoggle turned his back to the low burning fire, and beckoned Shiver and Lilly closer. Waiting until the pair was kneeling in front of him Hoggle took the hand of each and said: ”Yer punished yerself for far too long, it was never yer fault, and yer damn well know that. Now promise me that yer will let her take good care of yer. Yer don't always have ta be the strong one. I've only spoke shortly with this young lady, but she is a smart one. And that's just what yer need...”

Hoggle’s already colourless face paled even further as he was forced to stop talking and struggle to breathe, causing Morgaine and Jareth to exchange worried looks over his head. Growling in frustration the wrinkled dwarf drew in a last deep breath before sighing: ”Damn this weakening flesh of mine... I don’t have much time left, and there are soo much I need ta do! The magic is draining too fast, and nuthing that I can do can slow it down.... I need time. “

“No “: Interjected  Sarah softly: ”You need magic..”

“Aye that I do.. “: Shuddering as sudden claws of cold racked through his stunted form, Hoggle seemed grow all but translucent as pain twisted his wrinkled face. It was Jareth who reacted the fastest as Hoggle slumped backwards nearly falling into the now just smouldering embers. Pulling the smaller form away from danger and into his lap, cradling him as the watery blue eyes blinked sluggishly up at him.

“I can't hold on much longer young pup... The damage it's too much.. I... I have ta let go while there is still hope that I can return.... I ...Morgaine? “

His massive gnarled hand reached out, searching for her pale bony claw as if his vision was failing him. Gripping his hand Morgaine fought to keep the tears from spilling: ”I am here my friend.. Tell me you need of me....”

“Take care of our young pup... Help.. them... Please...Good.. Oh sweet goddess I wish I had more time, but I have given all I had.. I forgive me pups, I never wanted ta leave yer like this, I never meant... “: A soft sobbed sigh escaped him, as his hands went limp, and his head fell forward as if he no longer had the strength to hold it up. 

“Hoggle!”

Scooping the listless form into his arms, Jareth stared down at the barely open eyes in horrified disbelief. Darkness dulled the bright blue orbs as the dwarf blinked slowly, obviously struggling to stay alert. 

“No It's only been a day, you cannot be this drained... Please Hoggle.. Don’t allow yourself to fade.. Not now.”: Hugging him desperately Jareth pressed their foreheads together as he pleaded like a child afraid of being left alone in the darkness. But it was no avail, even as he spoke, Jareth felt how Hoggle's core began to dissolve its walls crumbling just as he himself had made the walls of the Labyrinth do. This was his fault, the injuries that Hoggle had suffered, were a result of having his walls torn down too soon after rebonding without time enough to restore his core fully. That was what was robbing him off his form, not the lack of magic, but the damage that he, Jareth had caused. Guilt ripped into Jareth's heart, tearing great gouges out of it, as Hoggle rested his forehead against his cheek, and moaned softly.

“Forgive me Jareth, I am... too weak... Ta do what yer need..... If I linger much longer, I'll not be able ta return ta yer... I.. “

 “Ssch, It’s okay Hoggle, we will do what needs doing, you just rest, and come back to us”: Running her free hand over the strangely fragile feeling head in a soothing gesture Jareth spoke softly: ”We can feel your pain, and it's okay. You can let go now.... You... Oh Hoggle, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this,.... But I promise when you return it'll all be better.”

A faint smile made his wrinkled face, even more lined as he shuddered and sighed: ”I don't wanna leave yer... But.”

Swallowing down the pain Jareth interceded softly: ”It's okay father, we will persevere, and be victorious I swear this to you... I swear on the great mother that I will punish them for the damage they have caused, the lives lost. I...”

“I know.. Son.. I know... I... “: The tiny body in Jareth's arms seemed to shrink even further and lose more mass, becoming translucent as he sagged with a whispered: ”Forgive me...”

It was strange how nondramatic it was, one second Hoggle was there, resting against Jareth like a cool shadow, and the next the worn blanket fluttered down to rest in the now empty spot where Hoggle had sat. The lack of fanfare was so utterly at odds with the all encompassing agony that raked through the statue-like monarchs, as they knelt silently on the rough floor with tortured tears flowing down their cheeks, watching the empty space between them with haunted eyes.

 


	49. Wovs off Old

 

The cave was silent as the seven souls inside it stared at the eight by eight feet model of the Labyrinth which Ludo had called up. 

And they were not using the war to soothe their shattered hearts by drowning their personal pain in the collective agony of their dependents lives. They really weren't. Time was of the essence and not for grieving over a life that hadn't really ended. Because it hadn't. Hoggle would return, a week, a year or a century from now. He would return, as the rivers of magic grew swollen and the burned stumps of the glade grew tall once more.

When that happened Hoggle would take on a physical form again and walk beside them as he had always done. And really what was a century in the lives of those untouched by time? Nothing but an eternity........

Calm hand through his wild hair, Jareth sighed as he met Shivers equally furious and sorrow stricken eyes. The plan that they were discussing was not what they wanted, but given the current situation and it's dire need for expedience there was no choice. Even Shiver had to admit that. And the situation really was most dire. 

The heart of the Labyrinth, the glade where the stream that represented the flow of magic through the veil ran, had been razed not an hour after Shiver and Didymus had rescued Jareth, and as a result there was nothing to hold back the drain. Nothing to filter the wild raw magic through, taming it so that it would not burn out the cores of the underground denizens. Without that glen they could not reopen the gateway to earth and that meant that they had only days before the weakest amongst them would begin to die. And no matter the dangers that they themselves would have to face, they could not let that happen. This was the stalwart determination that had tempered their grief with inhumane speed. 

Nodding grimly, Lilly stepped up to lace her fingers tightly with Shiver's drawing strength from him as she spoke in a calm voice: ”Look none of us likes this plan, but that does not make it not good. And as you said Jareth, sometimes it is the few of privilege who must bear the burdens of the many. I know that Shiver wants me to stay safe but if I am to be a part of this world then I must face the same dangers as the rest of you.” 

The nearly solid darkness that surrounded Jareth's eyes as he looked up from the model made him look truly terrifying, but Lilly could never fear him, not when his fear was grounded in fear for her life: ”Are you certain? If we do this, it is all but assured that you will fulfil the dream visions...”

“Yeah but if you go alone and get killed or hurt then we'll all die anyway. No we have to do this the right way, besides there is a great big hulking wall of actual iron between me and that white blade dude! And can we all agree that I don’t look like Sarah in any of Shivers visions? So as long as I keep this pendant on I'll be safe. And if the wall falls I'll get  my ass through that handy dandy portal we've got in the basement.

Exchanging worried glances, neither Jareth nor Sarah at his side replied as they resumed looking at the stone miniature with haunted eyes. A few minutes passed in strained silence before Jareth sighed deeply, breaking it: “If and that is a very slim if.. We manage to circumvent the seelie army then we will still need to gain access to the bloody stone. And knowing Oberon he will have the great plaza well defended. He is no fool, he may be arrogant to a fault but he is no fool. We will need an army to breach those defences and we have only some thirty thousand trained warriors here.....”

Nodding in sombre agreement Morgaine rubbed her wrinkled forehead: “Not even I can boast of an army large enough to ensure victory. Foolish as I was I believed the word of those seelie traitors, and I limited my standing army to a mere fifteen thousand. That is barely enough to defend the gateway should these fortifications be breached. No there are only two places to find an army of the size that you need, The human, or the Nightrealm. “

“I had come to that conclusion already “: Giving Sarah's hand a light squeeze Jareth gave her an awkward half smile: ”Well my precious it seems that we will have to go visit with the family and apologize for wrongs that we have not committed...”

Levelling a questioning look back at Jareth Sarah asked suspiciously: ”The family?” 

“Yes as you may recall, I carry the blood of all four realms through my eight parents...”

“Right...”

“Well as it happens the current ruler Rzush is my great, great, great. . There are more greats here than I have the patience for, nephew. You see before my birth, Maeda gave life to five birthing’s, none of which were changelings. A feat unmatched by all but a few red cap females. She produced three sons and two daughters, the eldest son Roark gave rise to the line that in time gave birth to Rzush effectively making those descents my great nephews and nieces endowing me with a huge family...”

Understanding filled Sarah’s eyes: ”Oh Okay, So you wanna go and recruit Rzush's help and warriors.“

Nodding sharply, Jareth answered: ”Yes that is my intention... I plan to use the blizzard that is brewing as we speak to avoid the schools of fairies which are undoubtedly already swarming the sky. And I plan to fly out this very night before anyone has a chance to realize that I am here, and alerts the Seelie's.” 

“Yeah sounds like a plan to me, and how are we going to let the three stooges here know how it turned out? “

Absently caressing the cragged outer wall, Jareth said: ”We’ll have to return here and relay it in person, since we cannot risk Titania sensing our presence. And we will have to be supremely careful with how we use our personal magic, the magic of the Labyrinth is wild and nigh on impossible to trace but it is fickle at the best of times, unsuited for real combat, and too weak to keep us safe if we move through the veil.“

Determination tinged with fear, not fear for her own person, but fear for her entire world, her family, filled Sarah's eyes as dark green shot through with jagged icy blue lightning surrounded them: ”Okay that makes sense to me, that way we won’t have to cross the scar and the seelie army.”

“Exactly....”

Shifting in his cross legged position Ludo rumbled: ” _There are tunnels and caverns beneath these fortifications, of which no one but I, the lady Morgaine and Hoggle knows the existence. They can lead you out to surface but three days journey from the great plaza, cutting down your journey to just five days. “_

“Good, that will help us immensely.... “: Straightening his simple leather jacket, Jareth sighed as he looked from face to face, as if imprinting them in his mind against the very real possibility that not all of them would survive the coming days: ”If this fails, then... Then you will have to fight on for as long as you can but you must know this. If Sarah and I both die while the gateway to earth still remains closed then there is a very strong possibility that the veil will swallow the underground, and leave earth isolated as the other realms merge. You must keep The Seelie court trapped here if that happens... You...”

“We know father” : Straightening from where he had stood leaned over the miniature, Shiver smiled sadly at his father: ”But that will not happen, you will not let it. And you can stop committing us all to memory, because we will all meet again once this is all over, and you will only wish that you could forget us.”

Shaking his head softly, Jareth sighed fiercely: ”Never...”.

 

* * *

 

The sky above her swirled in hypnotic patterns as the brightly coloured nebulas birthed new stars and planets. Casting a furtive glance at the withered crone who walked beside her, Lilly licked lips that were too full to be her own and said: ”So you're like what a goddess of death or something? “

A warm grandmotherly smile lit up the aged face, spilling into her voice as Morgaine replied: ”Well yes I could be considered thus though I am more a handmaiden than a goddess. I and my mothers of night collect those whose time has ended, and guide them through the veil to their places of rest....”

“Places? “: Curiosity overrode any fear that the old woman had inspired in her as Lilly asked: ”Wait there's more than one afterlife? “

Nodding Morgaine said: ”Truly there are many different perceptions of what the final place of rest is, but to most it is a place of summer where they are reunited with those who have died before them. To others it is a place of shining angels and divine grace. In years long past it was a place where warriors would prepare for the final day, where they would fight to bring forth a new world where death would hold no sway, and man no longer needed gods. And those are but some of the afterlives that have been created in the realm beyond.” 

“Ooh”: Falling silent Lilly blew a lock of heavy ebony hair out of her face, and watched the mesmerizing sky, as more snow heavy clouds bloomed into existence above them. The encampment below them had lit up with massive foul smelling fires, as the sun of the Labyrinth had set. And now a mere hour later Lilly still found the anthill activity below both terrifying and fascinating. Yet it failed to hold her attention as a unwelcome question popped up: ”So where do goblins go? Is there some heavenly Labyrinth up there? “

Soft starlight played over Morgaine’s wispy white hair, turning it into gossamer strands of light, as she spoke in a sorrow stricken whisper: ”No they go to a world of great wild forests and lush fields... where rivers teem with fish and the forest's abound with game. It is.... Beautiful.” 

“Really..”: Tears shone silver as they fell from the bicoloured eyes that was not hers, And truth be told Lilly had no idea why the thought of a goblin heaven had her suddenly crying, it was not like Shiver was in any danger of dying right now. And if everything went according to their plan then he wouldn't get any closer to the white blade or his troops than he was right now. And yet, turning her back on the churning camp below, Lilly crossed the narrow path of the parapet to look down at the massive courtyard below. Shiver was down there organizing their defences for the siege they were about to endure for, god willing, just a few days. But as Lilly knew that was contingent on the plan unfolding as they hoped, not something they were used to. And that was why Shiver and Didymus had the warriors preparing for the attack that they all feared. 

“Morgaine? “

“Yes child...”

“You think that we will live through this? “

“Do you wish for me to placate you? Or do you wish for the truth?”

The truth.. Oh god but Lilly didn't want to know the truth, but she couldn't hide from it: ”Truth please.”

“I do not know.. This plan of keeping the eye of the seelie army fixed upon us as Jareth and Sarah creep through the Labyrinth, it leaves me with a dreaded sense of doom. I do see it's merit, and I understand the strategic significance of leaving them to believe that we are now lead by a grief-stricken and utterly untried leader. But that does not mean that I have to like it...”

Smiling wryly as she pushed down a sudden urge to wave at Shiver as she spotted him, Lilly shrugged: “I don't think any of us likes this plan, but it’s all we have...”

“Yes, it is....”

 

* * *

 

The blizzard shrouded everything in a thick white blanket, covering the milling army in a virgin white ill fitting the cruel beings it consisted off. Orcs dragged massive pieces of wood and fresh glistening intestines to the space held open in front of her tent, allowing the seelie rulers to oversee the construction of siege ladders, that in a weeks time or so, once the drainage of the Labyrinth had had time enough to weaken it's warriors, would see them over the ridiculous iron ore walls that Ludo had erected in their path. Releasing the gossamer curtain Titania turned from the rough and vile creatures to face the imposing figure of her husband as he reclined on a daybed in all his nude glory. He was the horned god, the forest lord, and he was staring at her with a hungrily calculated look in his dark brown eyes. There may be no love in their marriage, but lust had served them well instead of that paltry crippling emotion. Not just carnal lust, but lust for power and the will to act upon that driving emotion. And the knowledge that he, a god of old lusted after her barely clad form had her throwing back her head as a lilting laugh spill from her plump rose kissed lips. Soon, oh so soon they would be rid of that drab and filthy ruin which barred them from the godhood, that had been stolen from them. Licking her lips, she swayed her hip into a blatantly provocative posture, as she allowed her Lord and husband to feast his eyes on her flesh. 

As all fey women she was slender like a sapling willow tree, with barely enough curves to call her feminine, but to the fey eye she was perfect. Delicate and pale like ice in the grip of spring. Not fleshy and vulgar like the human whore who had so readily believed every fabrication they had told her. To think that such a base creature could think itself equal to them in any way. 

Scuffing at the ridiculous notion, Titania glided across the thick spring coloured rug which covered the wooden floor of their large pavilion, she slid down beside the tall powerful male. There was nothing delicate about the horned god. If she was a willow sapling then he was a mighty oak, proud and strong. Running her alabaster hand over the enticing swell of his chest, Titania sighed: ”So my lord how would you celebrate the demise of the bastard runt? Our victory is nigh. A few more days and the drain will render those inept fool worthless, while our orcs will remain as strong as ever.”

“Hmm yes “: His words reverberated around the cloth walls as if they were in a much larger space: ”Provided that the wench does not reopen the gateway to earth, if she does then we shall have to grind them into the dust. But for now I care not for their short paltry lives..”

Wrapping his brawny arms about her, he pulled her in possessively as he growled: ”I have decided how to celebrate...”

 

* * *

 

The trek through the endless winding corridors under the massive iron mountain had been utterly terrifying, but despite the horror that the cramped space had forced Jareth to relive there had been no other choice. There was no goblin alive who did not know the owl form of their king, and setting off where they could be seen would have given the game away. And so Sarah and Jareth had been forced to traverse the underground maze. But it had not been all bad, by using the tunnels they had been able to use what little Labyrinthian magic they had left in their personal cores to coax a blizzard into existence, that would have no trace of them. To all others it would simple be the first of many winter storms that always ravaged the Labyrinth, this time of the year, nothing more. 

The trek had taken close to an hour, but it brought them up in a small secluded glade just outside of the wall, and from there it was a six hour flight to the Nightrealm gateway. 

The icy wind washed over them as they finally emerged from the oppressive darkness of the tunnel. Stumbling into the early evening gloom, Jareth leaned against the nearest tree, revelling in the feeling of the rough bark against his skin. Goddess but he had come to hate confined spaces, and the utter helplessness they inspired in him. He had not enjoyed them to begin with, but seven years in a bloody cave had made him downright claustrophobic. Shuddering he stood there letting the frigid wind cleanse him. 

“Jareth? Are you okay? You look pale as a four day corpse.”

Rubbing his forehead Jareth shrugged tiredly: ”It seems that I still have some ghosts to battle after my ordeal. Though I have never enjoyed confined spaces, I now find that I can barely tolerate them. I hate to admit it but our journey has taken a greater toll on me than I would have thought possible. “

Her slender hand rubbed at his neck and her voice was laced with concern as she asked: ”Can you go on or should I fly out alone.“

Scuffing as he turned to face her, Jareth said: ”I would be dead before I would allow you to face the Nightrealm alone. “

Stepping back, Sarah smiled up at him, feeling relieved as the shadows fled his eyes and were replaced by the strength that she had come to love, as his voice regained its power: ”Time is slipping away from us and with each passing minute we edge towards the death of us all. We do not have the time to mollycoddle my frayed mind.” 

Squeezing his hand softly, Sarah nodded: ”Yeah let's go..."

The gusts of wind that filtered through the heavy forest and into the small glade didn't touch the shimmering azure and silver dust that surrounded the pair as their human forms changed, and fell into themselves, leaving behind nothing but a pair of barn owls. Spreading their wings wide they both let out loud screeches as they beat their powerful wings and sped off into the virulent storm. 

The snow obscured everything outside of the glade in sweeping curtains of glowing white. It was brutal, far too brutal to fly in, if one had a choice, but as it stood they didn't. Because the ferocious winds provided them with a cover that they desperately needed, if they were to avoid the hordes of voracious fairies who had risen up in the last day. They were the deadly scourge of the seelie court. The tiny but dangerous handmaidens of their queen, who's minute teeth could decimate a living being in mere second while they devoured their victims cores. They were flying piranhas and with Hoggle out of the picture there would be no way to keep the malicious creatures in check, and it would only be a matter of minutes once the storm died down before the nasty little abominations would rise up like a wall of locusts. The only way to control them were by fire or magic. And though they had both, Jareth didn't wish to risk anyone realizing their plan when flying under the cover of the storm would accomplish the same. And so they were forced to battle their way through the furious onslaught.

 

* * *

 

Wrapping her arms around her unfamiliarly full chest Lilly stared down at the stone table which depicted the ruined Labyrinth and the entire invasive army that was not just camped outside of the wall, as she had originally thought, but which stretched nearly all the way through the Labyrinth, and branched out to surround the castle beyond the goblin city in a iron ring. There were so many, far more than she had ever thought. And the knowledge all but floored her. Because there was no way that they would be able to withstand them if they attacked before Jareth and Sarah reached the summoning stone, whatever that was. And yet the assembled warriors were all looking to her to find a way to overcome this insurmountable challenge. 

And to start it all out she had to explain just why Morgaine could be trusted. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Lilly forced herself to stand up straight and square her much wider shoulders, as she began: ”I am your queen, but I need your help, I am bound to this as much as you are, and if we fail then it is my world that will be left defenceless and in the grip of those who would be gods.... I have called you here because Jareth trusted you with the protection of this realm and his person.... As you know, Hoggle has been forced to abandon his physical form in an effort to control the rampant drain which threaten us all. Whether he will ever be able to return to us in the form that we have know... I do not know.... But for him to have the chance we have to defeat the intruders...”

“And how pray tell do you propose that we accomplish this miraculous feat? “: The speaker was tall with a boar face and massive shoulders, and he loomed over her as he rose up to stand in front of the table with gauntlet clad hands clenched in frustrated anger: ”How ? They have at least ten or twelve times as many blooded warriors as we do.. How? How then are we to defeat them?”

The anger that radiated from the blue armoured male was fierce enough that his darkflame flared up eliminating the pale blue of his eyes and adding its ruby glow to the grey lines of his markings. It would be a terrifying sight if she hadn't seen Shiver's markings flare in exactly the same way every time he was scared and angry, not at anyone else, but at his own weakness. But knowing this did not provide her with an answer to give, and feeling every inch as frustrated as she was pretending to be Lilly turned tear-filled eyes to Shiver pleading with him to help.

And ever the proud knight, Shiver stepped forth valiantly: ”My lords our problems are dire I will not lie. But we are not without resources. “

Gesturing to Morgaine, Shiver bowed slightly, but with clear respect as he pushed on: ”Morgaine has an army that can match that of the seelie court, in power if not in size, and we still have nigh on twenty thousand blooded warriors hidden within the passages of our world.”

Holding up his hands Shiver signalled for the assembled warrior to remain silent as he continued: ”We must remove the iron congesting the unseelie gateway, and we must do so swiftly. And we must send out scouts to gather as many warriors as possible and stage a guerrilla war to weaken them and delay the attack on these walls, I give this task to you lord Buzull. Gather your knights and use your intimate knowledge of this our Labyrinth to save as many lives as possible.”

Turning to Ludo, Shiver looked every inch the seasoned leader as he issued his order: ”Ludo go to the gateway and begin dismantling it at once. Then return to me once there is an opening large enough to allow troops to enter. In the meantime, I need you lord Thurlestone, to sort through the civilians and ascertain who may be of aide in the event of an attack. We must know just how many can be thrust into battle should the worst happen.... And you lord Garuf gather your men, and as many warriors as you need to keep the parapets manned at all times. We must continue to appear strong... “

Turning his fluorescent green eyes on Lilly, Shiver bowed deeply as he pressed a closed fist over his heart in salute: ”I hope that I have not offended thee my queen…”

Hoping that she looked as petrified as she felt, Lilly stammered: ”No.. No I'm grateful, I don't. . I.. “

Tears sprang unbidden from her eyes, further emphasizing the deer caught in the headlights look she had been hoping for: ”It's too much to take in all at once... Please... Shiver, Morgaine I... I give you the authority to act in my place okay.. I just..”

A shrivelled arm wrapped itself around her too wide shoulders and scant seconds later Lilly found herself pulled into a gentle hug as Morgaine stroked her withered fingers through Lilly’s hair while murmuring softly: ”You poor child to lose your one true love and then be thrust into a war all in the same day is not a easy thing. It is no wonder that you are overwhelmed and choked. Come let us leave these decisions to the council, I will show you to the rooms we have prepared for you, and there we ca...”

The hug had quickly turned into a gentle guided walk towards the door, as Morgaine continued to speak in a low comforting voice. And they were almost there when the rough bark that served as Thurlestone's voice stopped them as surely as had he physically blocked their path: ”Halt! Why should we allow YOU, Hag of winter! To escort our queen? Seelie or unseelie you are all fey! And can we know that you are not in league with our enemies? For all we know you..”

“Silence! “: It was just one word, but in it they heard the breathless whisper of the dying’s last words. They heard the ragged screams torn from the lips of battle slain and the hoarse pleas of those clinging to their lives. One word, but it was all there was, Morgaine turned from Lilly to level the full weight of her elemental wrath upon the suddenly cowering and insignificant beings who had dared to put her allegiance to her son into question. 

The cold wind of an open tomb whipped through the room, causing all there to tremble in its wake as Morgaine rose from the ground held up by ghostly raven wings. Power radiated off her in waves so strong that no one in the room could ever doubt that they were in the presence of a goddess in her own right.

And when she spoke again it was in a voice that held the echoes of last whispered sigh and defiant roars of the violent death: ”How dare you! I who saw him born, who nurtured him as my own child , I who loved him more than any other of his mothers! I who saw him slip from this world to the next... would I align myself with that honourless whore! That vile soulless viper who dares to style herself as his beloved mother... She who ... Murdered  him! Had I wanted to remain a goddess in mortal eyes I would not need to slay what I fought so hard to birth.”

Her hand lashed out like a predators claws, slashing the air at the level of Thurlestone's throat. And instantly he fell to his knees as he clutched at the neck of his breastplate while his dusky green skin tone turned a nauseous yellow.

“I am the hag of winter, the mother of night.... I am Death!”

Letting her hand drop, Morgaine glided around the table to kneel beside the gasping knight, slowly sliding her fingers through his hair like a mother soothing a child to sleep, and as suddenly as his life had seemed to end, it returned to him as he drew in deep shuddering breaths: ”But even I cannot end a life before it's time. Even I must obey the will of our great mother. And though I shepherd the dead I too am tasked with protecting the living. But most of all IF I had wished to hurt our young queen I would have done so long before now. I would have snatched her away while she was still in the mortal realm, leaving Jareth to die alone and in pain as the Labyrinth died with him. Now that you know this do you still not trust that I stand with you? “

“Forgive us... My lady... But we know not who to trust.”

Nodding regally as she rose and pulled the still shaky goblin with her, Morgaine looked the remaining commanders over as she said: ‘There is none to forgive, you did right in wishing to protect your ruler, and you have as such no reason to assume that you may trust me... But know this, I have vowed to protect Jareth and the Labyrinth with all that I possess... I failed him, but I will not fail Sarah. “

Pausing Morgaine held up her hand as a misty crystal materialized at her pursed fingertips, as she said the last words any of the assembled had ever expected: ”I pledge my life and strength in the name of Sarah queen of the Labyrinth. If my life or death may aide her cause, she shall have it.”

The crystal lifted to hover above her hand held there by a current of magic that carried her words to the stones core, lighting it from within with a pulsing ruby glow: ”May the goddess herself hear my vow and slay me should I, or any who are mine to command, allow any ruler of this Labyrinth to come to harm.”

The crystal hung like a drop of blood frozen in time while she spoke, then as her final words echoed into silence it burst showering the room in a short flash of crimson.

Stunned silence left every warrior with gaping mouths and eyes that showed their incredibility at what they had just witnessed. Never before had a ruler pledged their lives and subsequently all who owed them allegiance, to another ruler. And the enormity of it left the assembled commanders utterly speechless. 

Turning to face Lilly, Morgaine smiled tightly: ”Shall we go my queen, I think the good commanders need a few minutes to truly understand what has just transpired... “

Nodding slowly, Lilly allowed the withered hag to lead her by the hand from the room and into the hallway beyond.

Once the heavy stone doors had closed and the pair moved well out of earshot, Morgaine slid her arm into Lilly's smiling at the young woman who hid behind the borrowed face of a queen, she patted the slender hand which rested on her wrist: ”You did well child. No one suspected anything. Now we have to wait for our two stray owls to return. But in the meanwhile let us do just what we pretend to do, let us rest. “

“Yeah “: Letting go of a tension that Lilly hadn't even realized was there before she let it go, the girl sighed: ”Rest sounds cool.. I gotta admit, I'm getting more than just a little tired.... But..”

“Yes child? “

Encouraged by Morgaines gentle prompt Lilly pushed on: ”The gateways are closed right? “

“Yes “: Turning right Morgaine led them down a wider and more warmly illuminated hallway, which seemed to have been carved more smoothly and from a much lighter coloured rock type.

“But if Sarah and Jareth reopens them won't that allow Titania and Oberon to bring in more troops too? Won't that make them even stronger?”: The fear she felt was clearly audible as she spoke.

“Yes it would make them stronger and allow them to expand their troops, but it would also lure them into believing that thou are as naive and inexperienced as they hoped, buying us the time we need...”

Licking her strangely full lips, Lilly nodded as she heard the truth of Morgaine’s words. From what Sarah and Jareth had told her about the Seelie rulers that did sound like a plausible assumption, yet something just didn't feel right. But then Lilly wasn't a strategic master planner. So how would she know?: ”Yeah that sound probable...”

What else could she say? Squeezing the frail looking hand that still led her down the corridor, Lilly smiled dully and kept silent.....

 

* * *

 

Cold...

Frigid winds so chilled that each gust sliced through their plumage like a butcher’s knife through well aged meat, sending blistering pain through their furiously beating wings. The fact that it was a storm of their own making made for cold comfort as the unleashed winds forced them to fight with every ounce of their strength to leave the final few miles behind them. The last six hours had been a tribulation to rival even the hardships they had faced while fighting for Jareth’s life and sanity. But now they dove and wove through the razor thorned brambles that congested the area surrounding the Nightrealms imposing gateway. A gateway that was now covered in iron. Iron that drained the gate of magic and sealed them off from all other realms. 

Landing in a flurry of feathers and shimmering dust, the two visibly tired rulers emerged to stand side by side atop a large glistening quartz boulder.

At first they simply stood there holding each other as they adjusted to the violent drain of the iron mountain in front of them. But soon Jareth’s soft drawl broke the silence.

“Well I did ask Ludo to bury it, but I never imagined that he would take me this literally..

Smiling despite the severity of the problem that towered above them, Sarah snickered: “Yeah well he's a literal kind of guy, but how are we gonna do this? Iron isn't affected by your magic right?” 

“No it isn't, but it does not have to, Ludo may be literal but..”: Holding out his hand Jareth’s brow furrowed with concentration as he called a crystal and sent it hurtling towards the very bottom of the mountain, where it burst leaving a small iron door covered in chains and softly glowing runes.: ”He has been my buildmaster for many centuries, he knows the importance of being able to reverse a decision with relative ease”

Grinning as she let Jareth lead her towards the door Sarah said: ”Oh of course he knows that you can be fickle, and here I was all worried about what to do..”

Stopping in front of the door Jareth pulled his gloves off and calling up a new crystal he slipped the perfect orb into a round opening at the doors centre, watching with relieved satisfaction as the runes flared to life and the chains fell away heavily.

Pulling one glove back on he gallantly pulled the door open and drawled: ”After you my lady.”

“Yeah, wait a sec there, so we are just gonna waltz in there and show them that there is a way into the......Labyrinth....”

“It is a risk but we have no choice, Rzush is our only hope of distracting the seelie armies enough for us to reach the great plaza, and so I am willing to take the gamble, now as with the Unseelie gate you were the one who closed it therefore.......”

“Yeah yeah I get to open it. Okay step aside.”

Moving past him Sarah walked up to the sheet of churning magic and pushing her hand into it she pulsed her magic ever so slightly, forcing the magic to move and open so that the gate bleed slowly back to life. Pulling out her hand Sarah rubbed it as if rubbing away a cobweb or something disgusting: ”Eew that was strange it felt like tiny spiders all over my skin... Morgaine’s gate didn't feel like that.” 

“I wouldn't know precious, and nor do I care, come we must move.....”

The sensation of passing from the Labyrinth and into the Nightrealm of the Sluagh was like nothing Sarah had ever felt before. Cold fingers of dread enveloped her, setting her skin alive with a thousand ghostly fingers traveling across it. Shuddering  violently she stood welded to the spot, unable to move as the dread turned to full blown terror paralyzing her muscles. 

Tears of fear trickled from her wide open eyes, as Jareth pulled her in close, resting her cheek against the soft silk of his shirt, letting his comforting scent soothe her, and chase the fear away, before it overtook her completely.

“Sssch I’m sorry precious I should have warned you.. The Nightrealm is a realm of fear and terror. This is where the things that goes bump in the night dwells. And yes they are terrifying, but you need not fear them.. “

Resting his right hand over her heart as he tilted her chin up with his left, Jareth gently kissed her, breathing his magic into her, chasing the mind numbing fear away. 

“You are their Queen, and you will never have to fear again.”

Blinking up at him with red rimmed eyes, Sarah whispered shakily: ”You could have warned me...”

“Yes “: He agreed softly: ”I could have, but it is close to two millennia since I last brought another soul with me, and he deserved every ounce of fear that he felt, though he didn't feel it for long.. What I am trying to say is. I forgot. “

“Yeah I got that... So now that I am no longer petrified”: Pushing out from his warm embrace, Sarah turned to take in the realm where Jareth had spent a fourth of his childhood and youth. 

Pale and naked trees surrounded them, reaching towards the overcast sky like hundreds of greedy skeleton hands. The branches crooked, bleached and seemingly dead. Amongst their roots there were large pock marked boulders that glowed like obsidian, when the washed out sun shone it's sepia light on them. It was a bleak place, and for all that Sarah could see they were alone, and quite a way away from any court.: ”I assume that we are going to have to go all owly again... “

“No precious we don't”:  Stepping up beside her, Jareth offered her his arm as he looked straight at the tallest of the barren and bleached tree's: ”And we are not alone... Are we Ladies?”

“Nay my king you are not....”: At first glance the woman who seemed to ooze out of the tree's bark looked beautiful, petite and willowy, with ivory skin and hair that shone like cobwebs encrusted in silver dew drops which fell around her shoulders to blend with the foggy white of her flowy gown . It was only when she glided closer that Sarah realised that the delicate elfin girls eyes were soulless voids of merciless black, and that her sensual lips hid row upon row of razor edge shark teeth. 

Sarah couldn't help but tighten her grip on Jareth's as the girl stopped just five feet from them to drop into a deep gracious curtsy. Staying in her position of supplication the ethereal being gazed up at them, through her deceptively innocent eyelashes, obviously awaiting their pleasure. 

A wait which was cut mercilessly short by Jareth: ”Liamartha lady of this withered woods, unveil that which you have been charged to hide. “

“My lord as you ask so shall I obey.... “

Bowing at the waist, the lithe girl seemed to kiss the dead soil at their feet, before rising as if drawn up by invisible puppet strings, and throwing out a tiny delicate hand she said: ”And the veil shall part before you. “

It was like watching Didymus as he slipped in and out of the veil of reality, only on a much, much larger scale. It started at the top of what appeared to be a massive mountain of obsidian, shot through by great rivers of blood stone, then it rolled down its steep sides to reveal a pair of massive gargoyles that guarded the enormous gate carved from what looked to be the dead wood of the forest before it. Staring at the huge, whatever it was. Sarah realised that she was making a less that Royal impression, and quickly schooled her face back into a more fitting mask of slightly bored disinterest. A effort that did not go unnoticed as Jareth leaned in and under the pretence of kissing her neck he murmured softly: ”You must hide your emotions behind thick walls in this place, many of the creatures who dwells here feed of them, and they have starved for far too long.”

Nodding almost in perceptively Sarah sighed: ” Right, keep everything hidden anything else? “

“Yes they respect strength, physical as well as magical. And they may challenge your strength. Remember if that happens then you must kill that challenger, all challenges are to the death. Well not their rulers of course but you get the gist.”: Cupping her chin, Jareth placed a gentle kiss on her lips: ”Are you ready?” 

“No “: She deadpanned: ”But we are going anyway...”

 Turning  to face the minute creature Jareth's tone kept its softness as he indicated with his free hand and asked: ”Where are your sisters and daughters Liamartha? I have never seen the elf maid's forest so devoid of life.”

Sorrow flowed in to banish the cold void in her eyes as she lowered her head and sighed in a voice that brought the sound of a winter wind through long dead leaves to mind: ”Those who still have their power sleeps beneath the dying soil. And those too young to have tasted flesh they withered away as their trees died... There have been no new saplings in four years. Nor any changelings...”

Turning her back on the pair she began walking up the wide path which now bisected the forest as she continued speaking: ”No child has been born alive these seven years my lord... And none less than a century old still walks beneath our sun... “

Nodding silently Jareth kept his expression as neutral as the copper and gold markings around his eyes as he lead Sarah to follow the minute woman. 

The forest was silent and utterly devoid of any winds. It felt dead, in the same way that a graveyard felt dead. Each tree a still crumbling marker of a life brought to a halt by the evil actions of Titania and Oberon. Gripping Jareth's arm tightly, Sarah pressed in against him, drawing on his warmth and the raw feeling of security that he exuded, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. 

The lack of wind however did not mean that the air surrounding them was warm, because it most certainly was not. To Sarah it felt like being submerged in ice, and she found herself shivering despite the thick velvet of her silvery cream high necked gown and the heavy fur lining of her deep verdant cloak. Shuddering, she cast a sideways glance up at Jareth's inhumanely perfect face, searching for a clue that he too felt the bone racking cold. But his expression gave nothing away as she found herself gazing into the face of the goblin king as proud and fiercely powerful as she remembered him.

His perfect lips curled in a faint half smile: ”Yes I feel the cold too, but I am use to it. You will be too. “

It was not a rebuke, but his words told her, that he fully expected and needed her to behave as the queen who had saved him, and not the awestruck college girl she had a habit of slipping back into. He needed her to be the female counterpart and equal to his warrior king, and it that was what was needed, then that was what he would have. 

Letting a faint half smile slip onto her own face, Sarah steeled herself for the coming meeting, and faced the looming castle: ”Well yes I suppose that you are right ..”

The door's were huge, and as Sarah had surmised carved from the same type of wood as the tree's that grew around them. They looked just like any other fifteen feet high door's. Until you stood just below them. Then and only then did it become apparent that it hadn't been carved at all. Its massive doors consisted of hundreds of lithe females like the one who had lead them here, each one bound to her sisters with pale grey bramble branches, creating a solid mass of still bodies. It was macabre in the extreme, yet neither Jareth nor Liamartha seemed to notice the hundreds of small contorted bodies as the doors swung inwards revealing the vast courtyard beyond. Their hard heeled boots made loud sharp clacking sounds as they stepped onto the cracked and stained pavement which covered the wide conspicuous empty space. 

Letting her eyes take in everything in the yard, Sarah asked: ”Where are everybody? “

“In the great hall my lady... awaiting your pleasure.”

“Then “: Jareth drawled in a vaguely indifferent voice: ”We should not let them wait.”

Bowing deeply Liamartha gestured to the much lower but wider door across  the courtyard: ”As you wish my lord...”

Memories rolled past Jareth's inner eye like a fast forward film, as they crossed the gloom wrapped plaza that served as the courtyard for the imposing mountainesh castle of the Nightrealm king. The castle if you could call the enormous collection of sharp angles and confusing cave like rooms connected by long winding corridors laced with hidden traps and murder holes, that. It was a structure made for defence and murder, in the thousands of years that had passed since its construction, no army had ever captured it by brute force. Only guile and murder most foul had ever succeeded in breeching it's defences. 

And it was home. 

Breathing in its  rich coppery smell of blood and decaying flesh, Jareth grinned as his darkflame flare to life with enough strength to cast flickering highlights on the jagged and seemingly lifeless stones that surrounded him. Here he had fought and laughed with the children of the darkest night. Here he had learned to fight to survive, and care nothing for the pain of his opponent. And here he had wet his blade with lifeblood for the first time. It had been a harsh unforgiving life, but in it he had experienced a honesty that he had not found anywhere else. 

Yes the Nightrealm was harsh when training their young, but without that training most of them would not live long enough to be called adult. Because the Goblins who inhabited the night were a fearsome breed, and the world they called home just as terrifying. Weakness was not an option, and it was punished severely. A fact that Jareth was well aware as he led them past the massive slobbering hell hounds that guarded the ominous looking gate leading into the deeper and infinitely darker main part of the keep. Flaming yellow eyes watched them closely as putrid sulphur ripe saliva dripped from massive jaws to hiss on the acid pitted stone. But Jareth barely noticed the malicious glares or the raised sizzling ridges hidden in the raised hackles. It was not the first hell hounds he had seen, nor even the largest or most intimidating, and so he paid them very little heed as he strode forth, pulling Sarah with him.

“Was that a hell hound? “: Her voice barely trembled, but her grip on his arm was tight enough that Jareth wished that he had worn his black armour instead of the loose frilly shirt and supple leather jacket. Because her fingers were sure to leave a nasty bruise behind.

“Yes those were adolescent hell hounds, beautiful aren't they? “

Shrugging as if it was an utterly trivial question, Sarah managed to sound more cavalier than Jareth would have expected  as she drawled: ”Well yes I suppose, if you like that kind of beast.”

Falling silent, Sarah gave him a slightly weak wink before turning her attention back to their path.

The corridor beyond was more of a natural crack in the massive mountain, than an actual corridor, and it was barely wide enough to allow Sarah and Jareth to walk beside each other. It's walls jagged and torn creating a multitude of tiny crevices and openings for small but deadly creatures to hide in and strike from as an unwary soul passed by. It was as deadly a trap as he remember, and yet it merely brought a smile to his face, as he reached out with his magic letting it brush over every surface, dangling in front of the lingering beings, luring them out like a fisherman using bate. And he was not disappointed as a full dozen desiccated infant ghasts crawled whimpering and mewling from their hiding places, reaching for the unseen wind that enticed them so. If a visitor was too weak to leave the small creatures with a gift of either power or blood, they would decent on them tearing at their flesh and draining their magic until nothing was left but bare bones fit for the hounds guarding the doors. Smiling he ignored Sarah's gasp, as he gently pulled away from her grip to reach down and lift up a ghast so small that it was obvious to any who saw it that its first breath had also been it's only and last. It's eyes burned up at him as it tore ravenously into the tiny sliver of magic he fed it with the voracious hunger of the truly starved. Tiny clawed fingers slashed out ripping through the veil and drawing gossamer chunks of magic into the seen realm like small strands of billowing cobweb. 

“What are you doing? That's a Ghast! “: This time her voice shook too much for her to hide as she stared in horror at the tiny creature, with obvious fear and loathing.

Holding the barely registering weight close to him, Jareth shushed it gently as he nodded curtly: ”Yes it is, and I need it to prove a point, now come along.”

The look he shot her was not unkind, but neither did it leave any room for arguments as he abruptly turned from her and walked through the gaggle of ghasts and on through the near complete darkness that shrouded the passageway.

Not many counted the denizens of the night as those who protected children, an assumption caused by the fact  that the children they protected were not those who were wished away, but those who were cast most cruelly aside, those who were aborted or killed at birth or simply left to die unloved and forgotten. These children were the ones who would nestle in the perpetual night of this realm forever feeding on the power and blood of those who had shunned them. But here in this realm they were loved and cared for, the women taking them in and caring for them like their own children. And these children were the reason for the animosity that the Nightrealm felt for the realm of humans. 

The passage opened slightly as narrow windows began to dot the walls letting in light in thin razor lines, but it was still barely more than a crack in the mountain, and the sharp slap of their boots ricocheted around him like bullets, heralding their approach as they neared the hall of the Nightrealm kings. 

The passageway changed character once more as it dipped, carrying them deeper yet, now it became smoother, more obviously excavated than before, as it widened becoming a true corridor studded with wide windows all overlooking the yard of the kings. Pulling Sarah to a halt with him, Jareth paused by a window, sighing as a familiar heavy pain constricted his heart. There on a slight rise stood the poles bearing the remains of his red cap parents, surrounded by the corpses of every king who had come before and after.

Nodding towards the peeled off bones, Jareth said: ”Do you see those two skeletons on the small hill near the far end?”

“Yeah, why are they wearing crowns? Who were they? “

A proud sadness filled his face and voice as Jareth said: ”They are my Nightrealm parents Niall and Maeda... I will tell you about them.. one day.”

Giving him a soft smile of understanding Sarah bumped his shoulder and squeezed his hand lovingly: “I'd like that very much.”

Casting a last glance Jareth nodded curtly as they set off again.  

It had always felt strange to see them out there, each time there was a little less left, some shard missing. It was after all natural. Especially in this realm. Where death for a king was not easy. Nor would they wish it to be. In their world only those who died still struggling would be collected by the ravens of Morgaine to have their souls carried through the veil to the waiting arms of the great mother. Those who died in their sleep, or passed through sickness would not be carried on but languish as undead creatures forever roaming the vast wastelands of the darkness. They became ghouls and horrors, doomed things unable to escape the agony of their existence as it diminished until all that mattered were the taste of living blood. 

But death was not why he was here, and pushing those thoughts aside he continued his sure stride towards the hall.

There were only so many things that one could change within a castle hewn from a solid mountain, and though it had been nearly a century since Jareth had last prowled these halls he quickly lead the way.

The hall no, hall was the wrong word for it. The cave was immense and utterly natural. Bonfires burned every thirty feet down its centre axis and on each side of the imposing throne, causing the skulls it had been made of, to gleam and glisten as their blood dripped thickly from their sightless eyes. Taking it all in with jaded eyes, Jareth smirked as he watched the hundreds of beings who filled the vast space turn to follow their progress. They were the denizens of the night from the red eyed trolls who haunted the abandoned hovels in search of unwary souls to the tiniest ghasts called forth from the graves of the unclaimed and unmourned dead and the waterlogged voracious nicors. Every manner of beast and creature that had ever gone bump in the night was here, and all watched them with sunken eyes that burned with a black flame as he stalked to the throne in a cloud of his own power and magic and accompanied by a queen who was his equal in every way. 

Now the cost of the seven year isolation was fast becoming clear to Jareth. This was a realm of short and intense lives, death and birth so tightly entwined that they were nearly indistinguishable, and as a result the denizens were as a whole even more fertile than goblins, often giving birth to litters of three or four children at a time. And even though most babe's perished before ever leaving the birthing chamber there should still have been a babe on most female's arms or swelling their bodies into bloated shapes. Yet not one babe could be seen nor one woman swollen with life. 

Sadness darkened Jareth's markings until they looked like black blood weeping from his eyes. Children were the most precious thing in all of the underground and to know that he had been the direct cause of their demise was a hard thing to accept. One made even more unbearable as he recognised the deep anguish in the haunting eyes watching them, with undisguised hunger. A hunger that resonated through the very bedrock of the realm, as the starved realm reached out trying to reconnect with the power that surrounded him. And it hurt the goblin king not to be able to just end the unfair isolation, but if they did and the Nightrealm turned against him they would be too strong for his diminished army to handle. Leaving him to fight a losing battle on two fronts, with the very survival of everything in the balance. It was a risk that he could not afford but conversely he needed the strength that this realm had to offer, giving him no choice but to approach and access their loyalty himself before settling on a course of action.

Stopping in front of the platform, Jareth ignored the viscose blood as it stained the leather and metal of his boots, as he struck a relaxed pose, pointedly ignoring the low snarled hisses being emitted by the imposing warriors flanking the throne. The tiny ghast flinched and huddled deeper into his arms mewling softly as it hid its face against his shirt in a mirror of what a living child would have done. Running a naked hand soothingly over its neck, Jareth sighed dramatically: ”So Rzush king of all that counts the Night as their home, is this how you show your obedience to your king? By remaining seated? “

Surging to his feet like a titan of white flesh over ridiculously massive muscles Rzush towered over Jareth growling wildly: ”Obedience? Obedience! How dare you? You who bear the blood of Niall and Maeda... How dare you question Our Loyalty.. We who have bleed and died for you! And what was our reward? To be starved and watch our children die in the womb! Why? What have we done to deserve  this? Tad fy ngwaed Why?” (father of my blood)

The fury of Rzush's words burned Jareth like the iron nails that once pierced his body searing his flesh and soul alike, but it was that last desperate why that all but broke his heart. Because he no answer to it. No reason for their suffering. He had nothing to offer but the truth of what had happened even though that might leave him weak in their eyes.

“Why? I will tell you why, you were betrayed by Titania. She who so often professed her motherly love for your king used her goddess given power to bind him with vile spells. And through those spells she sought to bring the underground to its knees so that she might shatter the veil and become a goddess once more... She desires blood, and she will not be generous...”

Her voice was clear, ringing with the utter conviction and authority of a queen, his queen, as Sarah stepped forth heedless of the fact that blood soaked into her gown and that the massive bull necked redcap towering over her could easily rip her frail flesh asunder.

Certain that she had the attention of every soul in the hall Sarah threw out a hand that suddenly seemed like a child’s in comparison to the king she addressed: ”She, not we, are the cause of your pain! And it is She who is deserving of your rage and rightful vengeance.”

Letting her words echo around the hall, she stood tiny and doll like yet holding the weight of a kings gaze which had made great warriors in full armour tremble, with all the cool dignity of a born ruler. Never had Jareth wanted to kiss her more.

“And who are you wench! To raise your voice in my halls? His latest conquest? “: The look that Rzush levelled at Sarah was filled with derision, clearly showing what he thought of any conquest of Jareth's. The insult was too much for Jareth to ignore, no matter how badly he might need the strength of the Night court. But he did not get the chance to react.

Magic flared, a burst powerful enough that only one other than Jareth could have caused it, and it sent the raging king flying off of the throne dais, to crash hard in the middle of the hall with a loud bone shattering thud, yet Sarah had barely moved. And keeping her back turned on the heap of redcap flesh that lay groaning behind her, Sarah turned to Jareth, dropping into a deep curtsey soaking her gown to the knees, she gazed up at him through bright four coloured marking with eyes that burned like twin four coloured stars! As she asked in a deceptively soft voice: ”My king, what am I? “

She would never cease to amaze him, this slender girl who possessed a mind boggling ability to read a situation and act in the most perfect way. Shifting the tiny trembling ghast slightly, Jareth closed the short distance between them and offered her his hand as he spoke in a loud voice: ”You are my queen, My wife and my equal in all things. “

The smile she gifted him with as he announced her status for the first time was radiant and filled with adoration and gave no indication that she had just thrown a fully grown redcap male twenty feet through the air. Holding her hand, Jareth led her up the seven steps of the throne dais, before turning to face the utterly silent hall: “This is not how I had hoped to announce my marriage, but we do not have the luxury of waiting for the right time. Know then that I Jareth lord of the Labyrinth, king of goblins and high king of the underground, have married this woman before the goddess herself, and to insult her is to insult Me! For we are joined and one in all things! “

Pointing an unsheathed claw at the king who was slowly pulling himself up from the ground, Jareth spoke again, but this time his voice was cold as the winter gale and just as cutting: ”And you kin of my blood, would you offer insult to your queen? Would you condemn your realm to a slow death because you cannot control your own tongue! I would have thought that you knew better.”

Rising to stand on trembling legs Rzush regarded the regal couple as they in turn regarded him with unreadable eyes. He had know Jareth all his life, and much could be said of the mercurial monarch but he had never been cruel without a valid reason. And he had never punished an entire realm, never caused innocents to suffer on a whim. Gnawing thoughtfully on his lower lip, Rzush considered the strength he felt rolling of off the two in tangible waves. He knew the taste and feel of Jareth's power well, the blue glow of the man himself at the core of the brilliant magnificent that was the magic of the Labyrinth. And those familiar tastes were there, but they were not alone, they were interlaced with a deep emerald green that clearly belonged to the oh so human girl who claimed to be queen. And a thick silver white that was so interwoven into the other three colours that it seemed to Rzush that it had always been there. Four cores. 

Four glowing stars of raw pulsing power that called not just him, but every soul here in this starved realm. No one had ever possessed such power, and yet here they stood, awaiting his decision as if he had a true choice. 

Dropping to his knees the huge redcap lowered his head in submission, as all creatures both large and small followed suit and knelt.

“Forgive me my king.... the pain of the slow death.. It, it causes a man to lose his mind... I beg of you, punish only I.. My people have done nothing to offend you”

A look of understanding softened the harsh lines of the goblin king’s face, as he gestured for the king to rise: ”There will be no punishment Rzush. I believe that you have learned your lesson. Now time is wasting and we have more pressing matters to attend to. “

Settling in the massive skull throne with the tiny shrivelled ghast clinging to his shirt, Jareth seemed utterly oblivious to the two menacing warriors who flanked it, as he patted his thigh signalling for Sarah to sit with him: ”Now, Rzush first I must know whether you intend to honour the vows you gave upon your coronation. “

 “No “: The silibrently hissed word echoed through the vast space, whipping all heads towards the speaker in the far end: ”No it isss weee who mussst know! Will you honour your vowssss.

She moved like a spider given human form, swift jerking movements that looked odd and terrifying to the eye as she and her gaggle of equally gaunt maidens scurried down the centreline clad in gowns of flimsy cobwebs, to stop below the throne. A long spidery limb raised to point a gleaming gold claw at Jareth. She was tall and whip thin with long hair that hung wet and heavy down her back, soaked by the blood of her latest victims. Pale skin shimmered like heavy silk, and her eyes burned bright with a flame so black that it swallowed the true blue of her irises, from a face that was half formed with a nose that was no more than a ridge and gaunt cheeks that left her cheekbones in sharp relief.

“Aah Queen Neuru! I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence. The hunt was challenging I trust? Any one I knew? “

Hissing furiously the thin woman looked far more menacing than the heavily muscled redcap she called king and husband: ”I do not know, _My lord_ do you count thieeevesss asssss friendsss? “

Calm in the face of her righteous fury, Jareth merely shrugged: ”Well that most certainly depends on the individual thief.... But as a rule I do usually make a point to avoid being too friendly..”

“Enough “:  Fire flared in her ebony eyes, and had she had enough power left in her core there was little doubt that those low flames would have blazed to drown them all in their ebony light: ”Enough with your fflippanccccy! Our world issss dying, our children and wombsss already dead! How dare you make light offf our pain! “

“No Neuru, I am not here to make light of your pain, I am here to end it.”

“End itt “: Sneering out the words she barred rows of black razor teeth: ”After ssseven yearsss of tttormentt!  Ttttormenttt weee have endured witthouttt the knowledge offf our crime. And no matter how weee pleaded YOU, Oh high king, You lettt our children die! You Deniiiiiiied usss! “

Nodding as he gently shushed the now whimpering ghast, Jareth seemed to consider her words, before speaking: ”I have caused you great harm, and the lives that this unjust punishment has cost can never be restored... That I was a victim as much you were matters little, I know... But what does matter is this, I can lead you to your revenge. Honour your vows and I will give you the blood of those who caused this pain.”

Letting his intense gaze burn into the royal couple as they stood stunned by his words and the admission they carried. A thousand thoughts filtered through their nightmare eyes, as Jareth handed the now calm ghast to Sarah before slowly and very deliberately rolling up the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing the pale perfection of his prosthesis to the hall: ”This is the price of my parents avarice. The flesh of their son and king, the flesh of your kin. Titania and Oberon seeks the death of us all so that they might be the gods that they once were....”

Holding up his arm, Jareth let the flickering firelight reflect off of the thin gold threads as he let his voice ring out: ”Will you stand by and let their greed devour all that we are? Or will you follow us to such an end that the ravens will carry you and all you kin through the veil?“

The silence was deafening, no one moved, not even the eternally fidgety kobolts made a sound. Lowering his arm, Jareth leaned back in the throne looking utterly at peace as he watched the silent throng, and they watched him in turn as he drummed his fingers on the large skull which capped off the armrest. 

“You offer us blood? “: Rzush's voice was deep and hoarse with the emotions he fought so hard to keep from letting out.: ”Here in our own halls you offer us blood as reparation? “

Nodding Jareth replied simply : ”Yes....”

“The blood of those who caused this our near ruin?”

Nodding once more Jareth said: ”Yes I offer fey blood...”

Reaching up he gently lifted the small squirming ghast away from Sarah, settling it in his lap before he used the claw on his left index finger, to open his right wrist and let ruby blood trickle freely from the gash.

Meeting Rzush's furiously flaming gaze, Jareth held out the tiny ghast revealing it's ruby smeared mouth and the blood dripping from his scored wrist, as he pushed on: ”I have failed you all. I know, but I will make right the wrong you have suffered because of my weakness.. And I will help you avenge the lives that her avarice has cost. If I lead, will you follow me to war? Brother of my blood, of Niall and Maeda. Will you heed your vows and defend the Labyrinth as it has defended you for so long? And In return I will offer you seven upon seven years in which to take your vengeance on Titania and Oberon. To reap from them what they stole from you. “

Holding the weeping gash against the tiny creatures mouth, Jareth let it suckle as it's sticklike fingers clutched at his wrist. 

The wet sounds of the feeding ghast filled the hall drawing all eyes to the scorched creature as it's skin filled out and paled, going from black to pale golden white. Gently prying it away from the wound Jareth gazed down at the perfect infant girl, watching how it's still soft claws slashed at the air as she mewled out her anger at having her meal interrupted so rudely. 

Looking up Jareth shifted her, showing her bottomless black eyes to the crowd as the babe wailed displaying glistening black teeth in a face that was a blank canvas. A loud collective gasp escaped the throng as all eyes turned to their now still sovereigns. Taking advantage of the silence that followed the shocked outburst Jareth signalled for Sarah to rise and allow him to do the same. Once on his feet, Jareth glided down the seven steps to stop in front of the queen who could not tear her eyes away from the squirming babe with blood stained lips: ”Look at what I am offering you, a gift, a babe. But not a babe for queen who breaks their oaths. No this gift is for you all if you follow me and fight beside my goblins.”

“Why “: She hissed barring knifelike teeth: ”Why would we accept these foul fey blood changelings ?“

Bowing gracefully in the face of her pain filled outburst, Jareth met her frightening anger and pain with a calm air: ”You would because I would never offer weak lives to the realm of night, I offer the children that survives the transformation, I offer children as strong as those you yourself have birthed.” 

Gesturing towards her with the child, Jareth said: ”Here take the babe, feed it as you have fed your own and you will see.”

Disbelief wrapped about her like an invisible cloak, as she reluctantly took the child and offered it a soaked lock of crimson hair to suckle. Eager hands gripped the offered morsel bringing it to it's wide open mouth, to be suckled with loud content noises. A few minutes passed and then a collective gasp passed through the crowd as they all felt the magic that passed through the child, as it suddenly released the lock to let out a loud high pitched screech. Tiny limbs flailed as it howled again and again. The pale cheeks grew gaunt as the nose rose to become a slightly raised ridge like that of the queens and it's eyes grew slanted and full of black flames. The pale skin stretched over spidery limbs like moon kissed milk, mirroring the skin of both redcaps. Gasping softly, Neuru cradled the tiny girl, falling into her eyes as the power of her newly formed core beckoned to her. And turning to Jareth Neuru spoke in a voice made hoarse by her own fear: ”Is this a true transformation? Or is she merely a changeling? “

Solemn in the sight of the miracle he had just witnessed, Jareth nodded curtly: ”Yes she is real. A true child of your blood. A child as any other. And as any child she will grow and learn as you teach her. As any other child she may live or she may fall ill and die, only the fates know that now. So will you take her, or shall I return with her? “

-“No “: The willowy arms of the queen tightened possessively around the infant goblin, as the proud woman took an involuntary step back putting her hulking king between her and Jareth: ”This child is mine, I care not what magic gave her life, she is mine now...”

Turning her blazing gaze on the husband Neuru gave a single grim nod, obviously answering an unspoken question, before sweeping away from the dais and being enveloped in the gaggle of maids following her like fateful hounds. Turning from his retreating wife, Rzush regarded his king for a short tension laden second, then without warning the massive red cap fell to his knees, and bowing his head he rumbled: ”You have our Loyalty, as you have always had. And as we vowed we will fight beside you and bring the fey whore and her bastard husband to their knees...”

“Then rise my brother king for we have much to plan.”

 

* * *

 

The storm changed direction, blowing straight at them from the south east, with enough strength that it forced the Orcs in it's path to hide in their squalid tent's or huddle against the crumbled remains of the Labyrinth walls, as they struggled to stay warm. It was fierce enough that even the goblins who manned the wall against a attack was forced to crouch behind the parapet and merely peer out of the arrow slits. 

Leaning her hip against the sill of the window that faced the snow choked courtyard, Lilly gnawed her fingernail frantically as she watched the whiteness which seemed to flow in in waves.

Sarah and Jareth had been gone nearly a full day, and Lilly was beginning to feel sick with worry as she paced the huge room set aside for her use. According to Morgaine it should take them around six hours to fly down there in this weather, assuming of course that they didn't run into any significant trouble on the way. And assuming that the Nightrealm fell into line quickly it shouldn't take them more than a few hours to agree upon a plan of action, before they returned. It shouldn't have taken much more than fifteen or sixteen hours on the absolute outside. Not the twenty one it had taken until now! 

Turning from the window took more out of her than she would ever want to admit, as she met Shivers equally worried gaze: ”You think it failed? “

“It can't have”: Came the curt definitive answer: ”There is no other options..”

“True, but what if? “

“No! There is no what if! They will succeed and they will return here to announce their success.”

“Jesus Shiver you cannot be this blind, we have to have a....”

“No”: The sound of his fist slamming into the warm stone of fireplace mantle stone startled her enough, that she actually jumped a little: ”No they will return, and soon.”

There was a desperate finality in his voice that had her freezing in the dark fury of his eyes as he whispered brokenly: ”Because if they do not then I will have no choice but to take your life before leading those who remain in a last charge. Hoping without hope that we could succeed in taking Titania and Oberon with us in death, and spare the mortal realm their immortal tyranny once the veil crumbles.... “

No words would really do justice to how much his desperate words shocked Lilly. To hear Shiver say that he would kill her before committing suicide, left her too stunned to do anything but stare at him with her mouth agape like a newly caught trout. He would kill her! He...

Physically shaking off the shock she shuddered: ”You. . You .. What?! You want to kill me?!?”

“No!”: Unable to meet her perplexed and outraged gaze Shiver studied the floor as his shoulders slumped and he said miserably: ”No I.. No!.... But if they have failed then there is no way to get you back to the aboveground, and dying as the veil shatters and releases the forgotten elder gods is a fate too horrible to contemplate.... My only choice would be to end your life quickly and without pain before trying to end the seelie regents, and getting killed in the process.... It..”

Tears gathered in his eyes as he stubbornly refused to shed them: ”I would have no choice.... You, every woman and child unable to fight would be sent ahead to the realm of death... It...”

“It shall not come to that, Shiver. Verily our monarchs would never allow such a thing ”: Letting the heavy storm grey marble door close silently behind him, Didymus walked into the room with an easy grace that completely belied the weight of the armour encasing him. Gliding to the massive but exquisitely carved bar cabinet Didymus threw open the doors and poured himself a generous helping of the bright amber whiskey that Lilly thought tasted very similar to antifreeze, and yes she did know what that tasted like. Tossing back the drink he poured another before turning back to Lilly, looking tired enough to keel over at any moment: ”If both of our regents hath perished then we wouldst have seen the beginning of our certain doom. No they live still. And should you not believe mine words then look no further than to the storm out yonder.”

Gesturing to the wide window with his glass nearly spilling the potent liquor in the process: ”It has turned, no doubt carrying our dear friends towards us even as we speak. “

Glancing out at the swirling snow, Lilly had to agree with Didymus. If Sarah and Jareth had died then surely they would have felt it by now. But them being alive didn't mean that they weren't captured or something. Not that she gave voice to that particular little thought as she shrugged: ”Yeah that does make sense... Look I gotta change the subject here, and ask. What are the orcs doing out there? Are they hunkering down like we are or are they up to something? “

Taking a healthy swig of his glass, Didymus nodded curtly: ”Verily the cold is as crippling onto them as it is to us, though it is not them who causes me worry.”

“Oh? Then what?”

“The will o'wisps “: Spitting out the name as it in itself offended him, Shiver said: ”Filthy little things but they cannot pass over through the wall, they are as unable to touch cold iron as any fey...”

“True “: Throwing back the rest of his drink, Didymus grimaced at the vicious burn as he contemplated whether it would be prudent to pour a third. Deciding against it, he set the empty glass on a low table and said: ”Verily thou speakest the truth. But allow me to ask thee this. What should happen if enough converge now that Hoggle can no longer curb their power? Would not their fire swirl and grow onto a wild conflagration. “

Shock drained Shiver of all colour as he gasped: ”White fireys... Oh hell ! There were so many other threats that I never thought of them... We must call the firey’s.. we.”

Slumping into a large padded chair, Didymus sighed and rubbed his face tiredly: ”Calm thyself Shiver, I hath sent out the call, and they art journeying here even as we speak.”

Scepticism and relief intertwined as Shiver slumped to the floor and leaned against a side table: ”The goddess be praised, Didymus you are a true goddess sent... And..”

Slumping even further, Shiver reached out to Lilly visible relaxing as she took his offered hand with a gentle smile: ”Please forgive me Lilly I never meant to overwhelm you with my fear. I just...”

Oh she understood his fear as she stepped up to envelope him in unfamiliar arms, and resting their foreheads together she breathed: ”It's okay honey, I get it, you are exhausted and overwhelmed. And you just want to protect me. I get it.... But Shiver, if the worst comes to happen, and I won’t get to live beside you. Then at least let me die beside you. Okay. But right now I need you to lie down and get some sleep, you are running on empty and I need you on your A game okay.”

Nodding into her ample chest, Shiver sighed as his arms slipped around her waist: ”Yeah, a nap would be good.” 

“Come on, I've got a couch with your name on it “:  Stepping back she tugged lightly on his hand, but he only moved reluctantly.

“No I'll go to my own chambers, it will look strange if I stay here while you are grieving. It would not be proper.”

Rising with a tired grunt, Didymus winked and clapped the young knight on the shoulder: ”I think that it would not look improper if you should sleep here, thus offering support and safety to our new queen. Verily it would indeed be expected that a young widow wouldst need a friendly shoulder on which to lean and cry... Sleep my friend, rest for we shall need all thy strength. “

Shiver was if nothing else a tactician, he knew when he was defeated, and seeing the need in Lilly's unfamiliar bicoloured eye's he knew without a doubt that he had been outmanoeuvred by the large fox. Shaking his head in defeat Shiver sighed: ”Fine but I will lay on the couch by the fireplace.”

Stabbing a finger at Didymus, Shiver continued: ”And you will make sure that you wake me in three hours at the very most! Do you hear me?”

Grinning widely Didymus bowed with his customary grace as he promised: ”I shall, and I will now leave thee to thy rest.”

Snorting as Lilly pulled him to the heavily padded couch in question, Shiver gave the fox a half hearted wave as he left, letting the door close behind him, leaving the couple in silence. Sitting down heavily Shiver sighed as Lilly quickly began undoing the intricate lacings of his armour, removing its cumbersome weight piece by piece, and slowly revealing the blood red gambeson and trousers that he wore beneath. Keeping silent until Lilly finally helped him pull his heavy nail studded boots off Shiver licked his lips nervously before gripping her hands and pulling her up to kneel between his long red clad legs. 

“Lilly I...”

He had intended to apologize for his deplorable behaviour and for his loss of hope. He wanted to tell her that he could never lay a hand on her, much less end her life, and that those foolish words had been nothing but exhausted desperation. He truly did intend all that, but as always Lilly had read into him with ease. And reaching up, she silenced him with a firm commanding pair of fingers over his lips.

“No! No apologies! What you said is nothing to apologize for. All you wanted was to spare me the most horrible death imaginable, if they fail, which they won't, but that was all you wanted! And let me make this perfectly clear to you. If this through some insane turn of events should come to pass and we lose, then I will fight beside you until we are both swallowed up by the veil and the forgotten gods. I would rather let my soul be devoured than spend and eternity waiting for you in the realm of the dead! Do you understand what I am telling you? Just nod.”

Nodding obediently he had to fight to keep the tears that had been burning behind his eyes all day back, as she pushed on.

“Now you are going to make us a nice and springy mattress right here between the fire and the couch and then we are going to take a nice long nap together!”

Moving faster than Shiver would have thought possible, Lilly pulled her loose green hoodie off, taking the pendant with it's spell off with it. It wasn't until he was looking into her familiar face, that he realized just how fiercely he had missed her blue starburst eyes and oddly shaped face. And how much he had missed kissing those perfect lips. 

Keeping his eyes focused on her he conjured a crystal and dropped it on the floor without ever looking at it, then still lost within her mesmerizing gaze he snapped his fingers and caused their clothes to vanish in a puff of green smoke, and reappear in two neatly folded piles beside him on the couch leaving them both in their underwear. 

Cupping her face softly, he leaned in until his lips hovered just a scant fraction of an inch above her lips, whispering quietly: ”I love you, do you understand that? “

“Yes “: Came the breathless reply: ”Yes I do... And do you understand that I feel the same way? That I love you so much that the thought that you might leave me causes me physical pain! “

”Lilly!” 

Her name spilled from his lips as he closed the distance between them and sealed them together in a passionate kiss. It was not his intention to take it further than a single longing kiss, he never meant cup her breast and tenderly stroke his calloused thumb over the already painfully pert nipple, sending ripples of pleasure through her that arched her back, pressing her silken skin against him. And it was never her plan to bite his lower lip suckling it and making his already half awake cock awaken fully to press against her hip like a scalding metal weight, really it wasn't!  But it happened and as their hands and lips seemed to take on a life of their own there was nothing either of them could do to stop them. All they could do was moan and shudder as the tension of the last day found a much needed release. 

 

* * *

 

The flight out had been strenuous, but the flight back was bordering torture! Beating his screaming wing harshly, Jareth screeched as a sudden gust nearly slammed him into the white clad ground. Normally he loved flying at night, he was an owl after all. But even the prodigious strength of his silent wings were a poor match for the fury of the blizzard he had fanned back to life so that it could shield him. Even if he had been fully rested, which he was not, he would have been struggling. But here close to dawn he was exhausted, cold all the way through and hungry beyond reason. He was actually hungry enough that he would have pounced on even a field mouse if the opportunity had presented itself. But the mice were hiding like every other half brained creature. Snickering to himself, Jareth climbed higher as the ground below him became a rubble strewn scar littered with the stone that were Hoggles true flesh, that said enough about them. Glancing at the ebony form that sped on beside him Jareth screeched, calling her attention to him. Flight was second nature to him, and he knew how to conserve his strength, but Sarah was still relatively new to flying, and he could not help but worry, that even though they had managed to nudged the storm enough that it had turned a full three sixty degrees so that they now had a fierce back wind, that she might still be struggling to keep up with him. But his fears were quickly put to shame as Sarah soared as effortlessly beside him as he himself did. She might be a novice in the art of flying, but she was also a very fast learner. And so content that she was easily able to keep up, Jareth turned his attention back to the ground in front of him.

Flickering firelight turned the snow into falling embers as they skirted the edge of the seelie army on soundless wings. Thousands of roaring fires stretched out below them, and around those milled countless humanoids. Orcs were everywhere as they raced to and fro, readying siege engines and ladders made from not wood but the still bloody bones of his subjects. 

Fury roared through him banishing all restraint and reason. Being an owl had its advantages, there was so little doubt, and he virtually never second guessed himself, but it made him reckless to the point of nearly being self destructive. 

Summoning the power within his churning cores, Jareth ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that screamed at him to stay back and not put Sarah in any unnecessary danger, as he dove screeching towards the milling creatures, causing orcs and beasts to scatter and flee before him,as he hurled ruby fire down upon them igniting flesh and armour alike. Cooking fire exploded on his command showering those who surrounded them in flames that ate away at them no matter what they did to extinguish it, spelling death and destruction to all it touched. Screaming in fury he circle the carnage with an immense sense of satisfaction. Not only had he killed about a hundred or so orcs, but he had done so using the darkflame and though draining in the extreme, it was well worth the price. Because from each of those who a new dark fiery would rise, and they would devour all life within their grasp until destroyed. 

Thus Jareth circled hidden in the oily smoke as he watched the first of the grotesque orcs succumb and crumble into blackened husks. It was a matter of scant minutes before the flames had scoured the flesh from the bones taking the petty malice and wicked cruelty of their race with it. And finally the Flames took on the wavering feathered texture of the magnificent winged firey, causing screams of terror as the orcs suddenly realized what was taking place in their midst. Tall powerful forms erupted from shrivelled burned out corpses, spreading their glaring wings and bathing the part of the camp in flicking light. Seven forms lifted off screaming in fury as the pain of the all but ruined Labyrinth washed over them, turning them on the orcs that now fought each other in their haste to escape. 

Claws and beaks ripped through armour like shears through cloth, as the flaming incorporeal phoenix’s tore howling orcs limb from limb. Black blood gushed from the gaping wounds soaking the snow and then the sand coloured stone beneath. Owls did not laugh, but nonetheless it was the most apt description of the sound that escaped Jareth as he watched the utter and complete chaos that now reigned supreme. Floating in a lazy circle, Jareth felt a grim joy as he watched the orcs fight to destroy the creatures that had been born of their foul brethrens dying souls. Every droplet of blood, however tainted it might be sacred and full of the same magic as kept them all alive. Thus every drop served to leech it back into the Labyrinth, giving Hoggle the magic he so desperately needed to rebuild himself. It was a glorious spectacle of gory death and it fed into the inherent predator blood lust, filling him with a need that burned. His eyes flared and his wings folded back as the need grew. He needed flesh and blood, he needed...

An ebony form flared up in front of him blocking his path and shocking him out of the red haze that had stolen in over him. His wings threatened to dislocate as he was forced to halt his dive before he had even started it. Screaming at Sarah's ebony form he flapped his wing furiously. 

He wanted. No he needed to rip into the milling creatures below him as they screamed and scrambled for a safety that they would not find. But the smaller owl blocking him would not cease blocking his path no matter how much he tried to circumvent her, and despite his building blood lust he still didn't want to take his claws to her.

_“Jareth! Stop it ! A few deads orcs aren't worth it! Jareth think goddess damn you!”_

Her voice ricocheted around in his mind like a crystal bullet as her bicoloured gaze burned into him, shattering the hold of blood: _“Think! You are not an owl Jareth!! Damn it don't give in!”_

Not an owl, Of course not! Shaking his head forcefully, he screeched and climbed steeply leaving the alluring pull of the blood stench. Breathing in the harsh cold of the storm he let the wind carry him past the carnage below as Sarah fell into place beside him. 

_“You good?”_

Good? Yes, yes he was as she said good, but it had been a close call. Had Sarah not physically blocked his way he would have dived into the chaotic fray ripping and tearing as he went. Announcing his return to the seelie warriors as loudly as a trumpet call. 

_“Yes thank you precious, you prevented me from doing something very stupid!”_

_“Yeah well you owe me buster, now let's get a move on my wings are about to fall off here.”_

The cackling call that was his laughter was barely heard above the wind, but it made the corners of her beak tweak upwards in the ghost of a smile. Yeah he was good that much was clear as they resumed their strenuous flight.

The wind carried them through through the churning clouds blocking off their view of the destruction below. But not being able to see did not mean that they could not feel the effects. And both regents felt the pain of their realm vividly as the corruption of the orcs spread choking off the already drying rivers of magic. The land was dying and it made them both push harder as the shadow of the iron walls loomed before them. 

Climbing up as the air currents rose, both owls floated like shadows over the deserted wall and empty courtyard headed straight at the dark window where Lilly had been installed. Once there the silent form shimmered and vanished as they had never been there.

 

* * *

 

Firelit shadows danced on the uneven wall giving birth to fantastical shadow creatures which scurried across the surface only to be snuffed out as a new flame dominated. Landing in a glittering cloud of silver and azure dust, the two tall beings stood like statues in the middle of the spacious room, their eyes burning with a quartet of coloured flames as they scanned the space. 

At first glance the suite appeared empty, both the large luxurious bed and the seating area empty. Sharing a slightly  worried look with his queen, Jareth glided forward, silent despite the hard soles of his nail studded boots, to peer over the back of the couch that stood in front of the fireplace. Smiling he gestured to Sarah, calling her over to see what he saw. 

Lilly and Shiver lay naked and curled into each other on the couch, with Lilly pressed against the backrest and Shiver perched precariously on the edge, held in place only by his death grip on Lilly. Winking wickedly at Sarah, Jareth reached down placing a frigid mail glove on the goblins taut abdomen, startling him awake and sending him crashing to the floor with a loud yelp. 

“Great goddess! What the…” 

The wicked grin turned into a smirk as Jareth leaned a hip nonchalantly against the back of the couch: “Sleep well? You look... rested.”

Scrambling to get off of the floor, Shiver managed a full body blush of an extreme dark green, as he instinctively strove to hide his nakedness, and only managing to emphasize that he had been “Very” happy about lying next to a naked Lilly.

“Father! ? You're back I... Arh umh.. Lilly! Wake up.”

“Jesus Shiver! What the hell?”: Stretching, she rubbed her eyes sleepily as she yawned, freezing mid movement as she realized that they were not alone and that she was still very naked. Embarrassed heat colored her face a bright beet red as her first impulse to cover herself flared to life. Then her eyes met Jareth's and the amused smirk ignited her stubborn streak, making her cross her arms under her chest and defiantly kept from cowering as she spoke brazenly: “Well that took long enough. Do you have anything to show for it?” 

Still smirking, Jareth nodded: “Yes, they will honour their oath. By now the Cobolts should have finished clearing the portal, and the first groups should have passed through and be on their way to begin harassing the seelie army. Soon Neuru will lead her banshees and elf maid's through followed by Rzush, his redcaps and assorted goblin warriors. Once that happens they will begin a regular assault on the seelie army forcing them to pull their forces back or be cut in two by the great plaza. 

Sitting up, Lilly seemed to have forgotten everything about clothes as her brow furrowed into a worried frown.

“But won't that make them pull more forces into the very area that we are trying to clear?”

Forgoing all attempts at hiding his nakedness, Shiver scratched his scalp and rested his other hand on his hip: “Yes but it will also keep their gaze firmly fixed upon a much stronger foe, giving us the time we need to dismantle the mountain burying the nightrealm gate. Allowing us to attack them with a strength they are not expecting. If they attack us now we will be overrun. But if we can gain the two perhaps three days that we need, to get Morgaines troops here. Then once we attack we will force Oberon to divide his army and fight on two fronts. But knowing Oberon he will focus all his attention here allowing you two to slip through the cracks of chaos…”

The worried frown on Lilly brow grew deeper as she shook her head in confusion: “But why would he turned towards here? If the Nightgoblins are as badassed as you all say they are. Then why would he turn his back on them to attack us? That makes no sense. Wouldn't you concentrate on the strongest enemy first?” 

“Yes”: Absently dressing them both with the wave of a hand Shiver was obviously following Jareth's train of thought as he said: “Yes, you would if you saw them as a threat. But Oberon is a fey of extraordinary arrogance. And he does not see them as part of the faerie race, let alone as a serious threat! No he will turn his back on the Nightgoblins the second he is presented with what he would call a true threat. It will be his undoing.”

Nodding in satisfied agreement Jareth put in: “Yes and the chaos that will invariably ensue should be the perfect cover for Sarah and I to reach the summoning stone..”

Wrapping her arms around Jareth’s waist, Sarah seemed to melt into him as he pulled her tighter against him, leaving her slightly breathless: “And then we end this..”

“Yes”: Jareth drawled: “We end it.”

A look of grim determination passed between father and son as Shiver said: “For the Labyrinth and for life itself.” 


	50. To Fight for One’s Beliefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by recommendation off my wonderful Beta, this one gets a general Tissue warning.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 50: To Fight for One’s Beliefs 

The sun had long risen by the time Sarah and Jareth emerged from their underground trek through a cleverly hidden door that once closed behind them blended seamlessly with the rough surface of the crumbling walls sand coloured stone. To anyone who didn't know what to look for it was just a wall like all the others that made up the undulating and still slightly glittery Labyrinth. But to those who knew, it was a gateway into the entrenchment that rose up behind them, still visible despite being several miles away.

Stepping out into the merciless cold of the premature winter Jareth shuddered and pulled the fur lined cowl of his knee long cloak up, obscuring his face and muffling his voice as he turned to face a now equally cloaked Sarah, holding out a gloved hand: ”Are you ready my precious? “

Her grip was firm as she took his hand and let him help her through the rubble that obstructed the corridor where they found themselves. And her voice was clear as she said: ”Yeah, It'll be just like last time. Only this time I'm really going to enjoy defeating the bastard waiting at the end of it.“

Winking at her Jareth drawled: ”Yes well this time the bastard is married, and far too old for such a pretty young thing such as you. “

Feigning outrage she punched him lightly with her free hand: ”Oh and you are soo much younger? “

Puffing up in mock consternation Jareth released her hand and crossed his arms over his chest: ”Well I am nearly seven millennia his junior.”

Her leather gloves were icy as she cupped his cheek, and brought him down for a tender kiss: ”Yeah well you're still an old lecher...”

“Lecher! “: He exclaimed, obviously about to say more, but her soft moist kiss stopped him dead in his tracks, as he folded himself around her and surrendered to her love. The kiss was soft and warm, and it soon fed into kiss after kiss as the heat of their bodies under the heavy cloaks banished the vicious fangs of the still present winter wind. Holding her tightly as he pulled reluctantly from the kisses, Jareth sighed: ”Much as I am enjoying this, we need to move precious. We have far to travel and little time to do it in.” 

The fur of her hood tickled his throat as she rested her head on his shoulder: ”Yeah I know, I'm just tired. The last three day have been trying to say the least. “

“Yes well I feel the strain too, but we have to move during the day if we are to reach the castle beyond the goblin city in time.”

Her arms dropped to her sides as she stepped away from his safe heat and turned to face the dimly lit corridor before her: ”I know, I know. Arh fuck it! Come on feet, we better get going.”

A faint smile curled his lips as he readjusted his knee length cloak and followed her.

The wind howled through the stone of the Labyrinth as the pair walked in silence. It was not a bad silence, it was mostly due to said wind. But neither of the couple resented it as they struggled against the wind. They simple accepted that their voices weren't strong enough to carry. Besides walking in the deep snow was hard work, not made any easier by the fact that the world they had just left had been a warm summer land. But it was what it was and the still sun kissed couple was left no choice but to push on, helping each other as the snow grew too deep, or the rough floor traitorous with barely visible black ice. 

Sarah had never questioned how she had managed to find her way through the confusing Warren of corridors, passages and plazas both big and small when she ran the Labyrinth the first time. It had just been one of those things that she hadn't thought about. Even after she had learned the truth about herself and the Labyrinth she hadn't stopped to examine how she seemed able to glide through the jumble of walls and hedges never truly doubting her direction. It was only now as she and Jareth walked silently hand in hand, turning in perfect unison whenever they changed corridor or had to choose a new path, that she began to wonder. She had never been here before yet she knew just where to go and how to get there. Stopping abruptly she turned to meet Jareth's questioning expression: ”Do you need to rest precious we have been traveling for quite some time.”

“No I need to know how we are doing this? “

Confusion creased his forehead: ”Doing what precious? “

Of course he wouldn't catch on, to him it was probably the most natural thing in the world. Hell he might not even know how it worked. For some reason the thought of Jareth not knowing something seemed wildly amusing to her fatigue clouded mind. And a mild chuckle was present in her voice as she put words to her question: ”How are we gliding through the Labyrinth like this? I mean we have made like a hundred turns and shit, and even when it seems completely counterproductive I just know that it's the right way. What’s up with that?”

Relief chased some of the dark fatigue from his eyes as he faced her fully and leaned against the wall, now behind him: ”Well it is very simple.”

Holding up his hand, Jareth turned it slowly showing her both the palm and back of his glove covered hand: ”You don't have to see your hand to picture it, it is a part of your body, and you know it intimately. To us the Labyrinth is the same. It is a part of us, a part of who we are, and just like our hands we know every nook and cranny of it. Thus as we know where we wish to go, we simply have to, Go. “

“Really? Huh I.. “: Her brow furrowed into an adorable frown as Sarah mused: ”I guess it makes sense. I just never thought about it that way...”

“Oh really! “: The hidden smirk lent a playful lilt to his voice as he pushed out from the wall and grabbed her by the hips spinning her effortlessly: ”I am shocked precious, truly!”

Letting his mirth infuse her, Sarah laughed softly as she found herself in his arms again faced with the multi coloured flicker of his dark flame: ”I Know, I know, but I was an arrogant child.” 

 “You were “: He agreed: ”But you have outgrown that beautifully. And now you are perfect.”

The tone of his voice dropped, making it rumble out of his chest with a nearly elemental sound as he spoke: ”You are a queen now, my queen. You rule me without fear, and I am your willing slave. You are my heart and my soul, I can never live without you again...”

“And you never shall “:  Her lips were like burning hot velvet as she rose on her tiptoes, and melted their lips together in a soul searing kiss, that would have fused them together had it not been for the freezing cold surrounding them.

Pulling back, Sarah smiled softly at the deepened intensity that burned out at her, as Jareth seemed to devour her with his eyes. If she didn't stop this now, there were no doubt in her mind, that they would end up spending the night here. Whiling away hours that they could not afford to lose, as they released the tension that had been building since their return. 

“Oookay, I think we gotta go now, before we start something that'll take longer to finish than we can afford.”

His grip on her hips tightened holding her flush against him as he growled: ”Hmm yes, but rest assured my precious, I will be picking this up once we make camp.” 

An expectant shudder passed through her as all manner of wicked thoughts raced through her hyperactive mind, fueling her own desire: ”Good goddess Jareth, You are soo not helping!”

Leaning in he nuzzled her throat as he breathed darkly: ”I know, Ooh I know!. I am not trying to.....”

The dark promise in his tone left her reeling as he released her and stepped back, smoothing down his cloak leaving the impression that he was merely a pale face floating in shadow: ”But please precious lead on. I will Be Right Behind you..”.

Ignoring the obvious teasing Sarah rolled her eye as she straightening her own cloak, and turned her back on him, and resumed walking down the slowly widening corridor. 

Now that she had some understanding of how the Labyrinth worked it didn't surprise her when she felt the need to make a sudden turn and walk straight into what appeared to be a solid wall, but which turned out to be a well camouflaged opening not unlike the one she had first encountered when she ran for Toby. 

What did surprise her however were the fact that there were no corridor on the other side. No behind the hidden opening the pair found themselves faced with a seemingly endless plain of white dotted with frozen ponds and withered dead trees. 

“Oh for the love of the goddess! Not this!”

Rubbing his eyes with an expression of exhausted disbelief Jareth groaned: ”Of all the wandering reaches we could have walked into it just had to be this! The endless fields!”

“So? They're just fields right? “

There were times in Sarah’s life where she wished that she stopped to consider her words before speaking. This was one of those times, because of course the field that stretched out white and pristine in front of her wasn't "just" a field. The semi pitying look in Jareth's eyes said that plainly enough as he sighed: ”Really Sarah? After all you have seen and done!”

Shrugging with a self deprecating smile Sarah said: ”Yeah I know, that was a little bit naive of me. But that aside, why are these fields called the endless fields?” 

His brow rose giving him a quizzically amused expression that spilled into his voice:

 ”Oh I would think that that was quite obvious, but then again, not much is that simple. “

Gesturing with an elegant glove clad hand Jareth indicated the sweeping fields: ”This area lies within a kind of miniature realm. They are a test of patience and wit. One that I have very little if any control over. “

Turning to face him fully, Sarah pulled back her hood, exposing herself to the fierce cold: ”Okay then what? How do we leave this "realm"? “

“We have to find the middle, and from there we must find our own way. “

“Okay, you are not making any sense, you know that right? Find the middle.. If something is endless then it has no middle. “

The look he leveled on her was one of infinite patience as he cocked his head at her: ”You didn't give up this quickly when you ran for Toby. Nor when you faced that far more convoluted maze that is my mind. So why give up now? Don't you want to solve this riddle too? “ 

“Of course I want to solve it, I want to get out of here. But I'm just soo tired! It's been days since we last slept, and I can barely stay awake. “

Looking every bit as tired as she claimed to be Sarah flopped gracelessly to sit cross legged in the fluffy snow with her head resting in her hands: ”I know we have to move, but goddess I'm so tired! “

Crouching beside her, Jareth sighed as he enveloped her in his arms: ”I know precious.. Perhaps we should exploit the relative safety of this little pocket, and rest up now.”

“Yes please.”

Setting up camp didn't take long. Rising slowly from where he had sat Jareth stretched as if his back ached before pulling a bright blue tinted crystal from the air, and dropping it onto the ground. Blue dust swirled up around them in a silent tornado, blinding them as the sounds of rustling cloth and crackling fire grew louder around them. It didn't take more than a few seconds then the dust dissolved revealing a nice sized tent and a roaring campfire. It was humble, but to Sarah it looked like the Ritz as Jareth helped her to her feet, and guided her to the entrance of the round medieval tent of heavy brocades. Here he deftly relieved her of her cloak and helped her settle down with the magically heated blankets wrapped around her. Before pulling out another crystal and turning his attention to the clay skillet, and wax paper parcels that came into existence in front of the fire where he dropped the crystal. 

Snuggling into the warmth, Sarah watched Jareth's profile as he moved with a brisk economy that spoke of long years campaigning in wars both in the fey and mortal realms. It was a matter of minutes before the succulent aroma of thick slabs of smoked and salted meat from their stores filled the air. He looked as tired as she felt when he finally lifted the skillet and brought it to her, changing the skillet into two plates and handing them to her, so that he could remove his own cloak and settle comfortably beside her.

“Eat precious, you need the strength this will give you. The day is still young and who knows what might happen...”

Shaking her head, Sarah chuckled as she bit into her meat ravenously. No matter how desperate the situation Jareth never passed up on an opportunity to hit on her. How could she not be flattered, when the most violently sexual man in the history of creation kept looking at her like he was about to devour her, while she wolfed down the delicious meat he had prepared for her. Stuffing the final morsel into her grease stained mouth with all the grace of a semiconscious ape, Sarah sighed as she realized that Jareth hadn't eaten more than a few bites of his own food. 

“You should eat too, you'll just exhaust yourself if you don't. “

Setting his plate just outside of the tent opening Jareth leveled a piercing gaze at her as he licked his oh so kissable lips and purred: ”I'll eat later, I find that I have developed a hunger for a different type of... Flesh.”

His eyes burned like twin suns as he leaned in and tossed her plate aside: ”I am part Goblin, and we do prefer our flesh.... rare.”

“Uuuuh big words there old man, Are you gonna...”

She ought to know better than to taunt him like that, but then again she loved it when he lifted her as easily as a child picks up a doll, tossing her into the middle of the tent where the furs were thickest, and the seemingly constant wind was barely audible as her hunting leathers vanished leaving her naked before his powerful dark clad figure.

“Yes precious, I am! And you will scream... Repeatedly! “

Crouching in the furs Sarah smirked: ”Ooh ?”

“Yes, but first you will dance for me, slowly.”

His eyes burned with authority, and his posture clearly said that he expected her to obey him. He was so strong as he just settled cross legged, summoning in a glass of wine: ”I gave you an order precious, and I expect you to obey me.. Unless you wish to be punished... Do you? Wish to be punished?”

Punished, the word alone ignited a blazing heat in her body, soaking her even before he had laid a single finger on her. Punished... Sinful images of Jareth using and abusing her while she was helpless to stop him filled her head, and left her licking her lust swollen lips. They had played this game before, in different lives true, but no matter how deprived and wicked the punishments they devised had been, they had never failed to thrill and satisfy.

Holding her head up in a haughty angle Sarah crossed her arms below her breast's lifting them slightly as she taunted: ”Ha and who do you thin...”

Ropes had her arms pulled up and over her head before she could finish her sentence, lifting her up to stand on the tips of her toes, as Jareth rolled to his feet with all the grace of a hunting cheetah and stalked towards her tapping a short black riding crop against the side of his heavy leather boot: ”Tsk Tsk Is that anyway for a queen to treat her sovereign king. Really Sarah I thought we had dealt with your insolence but apparently I was mistaken.” 

The leather of his gloves felt alive like some alien skin as he ran his palm up her flank just skimming the underside of her firm perky tit's before leaving her again as he moved behind her: ”Luckily I know how to remedy this ..... “

The sensation of the crops cold leather tongue being run over her well toned ass,  left her whimpering in anticipation and fear, as Jareth leaned into her, speaking in a deep breathless voice: ”You are “So” tempting like this, your skin so smooth, unblemished. It is almost a crime to mark it... Almost.”

The first blow was a shock as it landed squarely across both asscheeks, ripping a startled yelp from her. But they had played this game before. And Sarah knew that he could never stop after one. And so she was ready as the dull ache of the first blow was chased away by the sharp bite of the second and third and fourth, leaving her ass aflame and her a panting moaning mess while Jareth slowly caressed her tender flesh, murmuring soft declarations of love into her ears, calling her perfect and beautiful. The effect was nothing short of intoxicating and she surrendered completely into the sensation as Jareth slipped the crop up between her slightly parted thighs running the rough leather back and forth along her swollen labia in a merciless sawing motion.

It had been a long time since she had felt this helpless, been this much at his mercy and now she savoured every second of it as he pressed his still fully clothed body up against her back nibbling her neck with predator teeth fully capable of ripping through her flesh.

“Do you like this hmm? To know that you are completely in my power, that I may please or punish you as I see fit...”

Her voice was breathless to the point of almost being incomprehensible as she moaned: ”Yes Oh sweet goddess yes... Please punish me, please make me scream!.”

The movement of the crop intensified as he obeyed her and pressed it deeper into her slick folds to rub at the very centre of her pleasure, igniting blinding stars in front of her eye's. It hurt, yes but in the best way possible and all Sarah could do was twist and moan as her hands gripped the rope, unable to stay still as the sawing became a light but deadly accurate tapping aimed at her dripping wet entrance, teasing her as the round crop tongue lapped at her.

“Oooh Please, Yes more! “:  She couldn't help herself as she spread her long legs, wantonly offering herself to the instrument of her undoing as it relentlessly drove her towards the shining abyss of orgasm. It had ceased to be a piece of dead leather striking her, and morphed into a firm tongue lashing at her nether lips like a beast lapping water. It was primordial and wild, it was everything that Jareth was beneath the perfectly polished surface of the goblin king. And it was maddening.

Using her toes Sarah pushed herself backwards trying desperately to gain contact, and to find proof that he was enjoying this as much as she did, that he Needed this as much as she did. But all she felt was empty air, which sparked a second of terror, before a cool leather glove pressed firmly against the small of her back as the crop ceased it's tapping in favour of rubbing slowly, tenderly even around her ravenous entrance.  

“Ah ah arh, be still my queen, I am far from done with you.”

“Please! Jareth! “

His breath caressed the shell of her ear and the liquid silk of his loose shirt sleeve whispered across her skin as he pressed against her side, letting her feel the swollen rock hard evidence of his own arousal. 

“Please What “: He mocked as he softly caressed her taut stomach with his free hand: ”You plead so prettily, yet neglect to tell me what you are pleading for. So what is It my precious? This perhaps? “

He left her no time to compose an answer to his question. Instead he used his free hand to steady her as he quickly flipped the crop over, and abruptly drove the cold brass ball at the end of the handle into her, filling her in a frustrating mockery of what it was she wanted. But be that as it may the violent intrusion still ripped a harrowed wail from her as her inner walls clenched down on the intrusive instrument forcing Jareth to fight them as he slowly withdrew it. 

Biting down on his lower lip, Jareth suppressed as a shudder and a moan. The resistance he could feel as he fucked her with the handle had the blood surging straight to his own groin. Because he knew just how exquisite it felt to be squeezed by those velvet wall as her muscles milked him. 

Grinning viciously to himself Jareth quickly released his throbbing member from the tight leather confines of his trousers, slowly stroking himself as he watched the evidence of her desire stain her thighs with an ever growing sense of urgency and need. The musky scent of sex filled the air fueling his desire to bury himself in her hot moist body, until his skin burned with it. 

Drawing the handle from her swollen sex, Jareth let the crop dissolve in a burst of blue as he gripped her hips and pulled her back entering her in one long strong stroke that saw him buried to the hilt and seeing as many stars as she did as she shook and moaned. The heat of her body enveloped him stealing all reason away as he pounded into her reaching the bottom of her body with each powerful thrust. 

Slamming into her he held her hips in a bruising grip, feeling drunk on the unarticulated screams that ripped from her, as he sought to merge them through sheer brute force alone. For the first time since he had become aware of the spell hobbling him, he felt utterly and truly powerful in his own realm. For the first time He was in control. Control of himself and of the wanton and equally powerful woman who writhed and screamed in pleasure with each of his strokes. Of the magic that wove through them both anchoring them to the realm and the reach that held them in it's bosom. The magic though so very weak was still there, still however awkward, Hoggle. And no matter how inflamed with lust he was Jareth still grasped the meaning of this revelation. But now was not the time, the now and here was for pleasure and the power that that generated.

His breath quickened as he felt her clench around him with the onset of her climax. She was always a tight, hot fit, but as she neared orgasm she grew so tight that it bordered pain, trapping him, and leaving him no choice but to drive her through her orgasm and unravel with him as he did....

 

* * *

 

Dawn soft and rose tinted, greeted Sarah as she shook off the fog of deep and exhausted sleep. Stretching like a cat she allowed herself a few minutes luxurious minutes of soaking up the intoxicating heat of the furs swamping her.

She had never been one to enjoy camping, But then the camping trip of her youth and childhood had always involved leaky inflatable mattresses, scorched food and a legion of ginormous and thoroughly voracious mosquitoes Hell bent on draining her to the last drop. Not hour long sessions of wild sex with a very dominant goblin king who had seemed utterly determined to fuck her through the foot deep layer of fur, once he was done spanking her ass raw of course. Rubbing her wrists Sarah smiled to herself. Magic truly had some tremendous perks. By all rights her wrists should have been chafed and bleeding and her ass covered in swollen welts. But thanks to Jareth's use of magic she didn't have a single bruise on her, hell she wasn't even sore. Instead she felt relaxed, warm and completely rested. Energized even. Her cores a warm comfortable weight in the centre of her being as she watched Jareth sitting in the entrance with his back to her, looking to be deep in thought.

The rosy light caressed his perfect form, highlighting the scars that covered him. Normally they were all but invisible but when the light hit him in the right angle like it did in that moment they stood out in pale leathery patches on the golden milk of his velvet skin. Rolling slowly and quietly onto all fours, Sarah crawled towards him like a great cat. 

“I was wondering whether I had exhausted you too much last night.. How are you feeling? Did I miss anything? “

Grinning wickedly, as she rolled her torso unto his lap, Sarah sighed: ”Nope you got it all... You even took away the infiltrations I've been battling for years. Oh and thank you for last night, my king. I needed that, and judging from your expression you did too.”

His thousand mile stare shifted from the slowly glowing sky of bright oranges and hot pinks to gaze loving down at her where she reclined in his lap.

“Oh have no doubt precious I enjoyed it very much, and I am already making plans for when to pounce on you again.”

Shuddering with anticipation Sarah rubbed her cheek against the taut plane of his abdomen and sighed: ”That does sound good, I hope it won't be too far in the future.”

The wicked smirk that spread onto his face had unseen things deep in the pit of her tightening as he softly drew his fingers through the thick fall of her hair and drawled: ”That my love, is for me to know and you to dread.”

“Uuh “: Sarah taunted lightly: ”Have mercy great goblin king. Please I am but a humble maiden.”

The smirk disintegrated into a delighted laugh as he shook his head, setting his wild hair into motion: ”Oh yes you are.. But pleasant things aside we must set off again I'm afraid, the urgency of our quest has not lessened.”

“Yeah I know. So what now how do we find the middle? “

“We do not.”: Shifting his gaze back to the endless horizon, Jareth answered her question saying: ”I had a revelation last night... I am it's king and a king does not walk the path of his subjects, he does not bow to the same rules as other men. He creates the rules that others must follow...”

Her brow creased as she failed to follow his train of thought and she found herself forced to ask: ”Ookay so what does a king do?”

“He rules “: Holding up a hand he called in a crystal and smiling down at her he let it drop to the snow just outside the tent opening. The bright crystal became thin like a bubble as it floated to the ground bursting as it touched down. 

The ground shook as two mighty rocks shot up from the frozen ground to tower over them as they leaned up against each other creating a triangular opening through which they could see the slowly crumbling walls of the Labyrinth. Judging from the type of stone and angle of the sun that particular part of the Labyrinth was located close to the halfway point of their journey.

“Ah yes”: Sarah deadpanned: ”We are the rulers of this world. “

“Yes we are, and I had forgotten just how much magic is released when desire is allowed to flow into the world. This gate has been born of that magic. “

“Ooh sweet, that's cool, so all we have to do is screw each others brains out, and then we can fuel the return of Hoggle “:  Smirking up at him Sarah continued: ”Oh wouldn't he love that. “

A half choked laugh erupted from him, as images of Hoggle looking shocked and disgusted in the way that only parents could filled his mind: ”Oh sweet goddess that would be hilarious, but unfortunately magic born of desire is volatile in the extreme and if it is not used immediately it will dissipate.”

“Hmm well we'll have to do it the old fashioned way then.”

“Yes I am afraid that that is the only option let to us. But before we set off again I suggest that we have some breakfast. All the activities of last night have left me famished.”

 

* * *

 

The walls of the Labyrinth as they approached from the north were built with a dirty looking dark grey stone, which was porous enough to allow various plants and mosses to take root there, thriving as they turned the spacious corridors into colourful upright gardens. Animals of every shape and colour scurried around their feet as Jareth led Sarah by her hand, pointing out the plants and critters that might be of interest or were particularly prized and valuable, as they passed. 

Here the higher walls of the surrounding areas shielded the low-lying garden area, allowing the thick steam emanating from the many cracks, to heat the air and keep the cold at bay. The warmth was wonderful after trudging through the heavy snow. The moisture that accompanied it, not so much. It was wet enough that they had both decided to forego the added warmth of their cloaks since the water made them far too heavy.

Pointing to a fist sized bird with plumage of bright emerald green and deep sapphire blue Jareth said: ”Those birds are known as the queen's gemstone. And killing them are considered an omen of disaster. Thus the Garden gnomes who tend to this part of the Labyrinth will go to great lengths to ensure the safety of the birds.” 

Holding out his other hand Jareth whistled softly calling the small bird to him before presenting it to Sarah: ”It is widely believed that it is a sign of true love if one of them lands on you while you are with your beloved. It would seem to be true. Don't you think.”

Grinning as she shook her head, Sarah purred: ”Oh you insatiable romantic...What am I gonna do with you. Hmm”

“Well “: Jareth drawled: “You could enjoy it and allow me to shower you with every romantic gesture I can imagine, or you can return aboveground and be rid of me.”

“Naah”: Sarah sighed softly: ”I couldn't do that, so I guess that I'll have to get use to it won't I.? “

Easing the small bird up into the thick water mist Jareth smirked: ”Well yes I believe so..”

Letting the words fade into silence. They walked on each engrossed in their own thoughts as they passed by plants that were slowly withering away, their colours fading as their foliage formed piles on the damp soil below, as one step took the other, their feet carrying them forward. And for awhile they could lose themselves in the illusion that they were just out walking. That the world wasn't dying around them and that at anytime they could simple step through the veil and appear in the castle they both thought of as home. 

The rusty red sun bathed everything in it's soft amber light casting long burgundy shadows as the day crept unstoppably towards it's pitch black grave. Soon the cool winter light would fade, leaving the still walking couple in darkness. Knowing this Jareth caught Sarah's glove clad hand and pressing his own palm against the wall between two large leafed plants of a deep silvery green. 

“It's getting dark soon, and though this part of the Labyrinth is beautiful, it's also as deadly as the feral parts surrounding the central glade.”

His tone of voice spoke clearly of the dangers he perceived them to be in, yet as far as Sarah could tell there was nothing, and no one in the immediate vicinity. But that didn't mean that there wasn't anything there. 

“Okay then what do you wanna do? “

His answer was somewhat muffled by the angle as he turned fully towards the wall and a sharp blue light began to emanate from below his palm. But the tremor of uncertainty still carried.

“I will make us a shelter here and then we must hope that the creatures who lurk here will pass us by. Because if not then we will be forced to fight them, and I am not entirely certain that we’ll triumph. “

Tilting her head slightly Sarah asked: ”Oh and why not? “

The azure glow grew until it covered a six foot span of the wall, then the large irregular stones began shaking, tearing loose from the wall and floating out to pile up and form a rough stone hut with a small opening. 

Wiping his hand on a loose clump of moss Jareth turned back to her and said: ”There are many reasons, their size and strength. The fact that they live only to feed of magic and finally and perhaps most importantly they have skin comprised of metal which our weapons cannot pierce. If we are set upon by these iron trolls we will have no choice but to flee. I cannot stress this enough precious. I need you to flee! No matter what one of us must reach the stone and challenge Oberon. “

Calling in a crystal to light her way as the sun began dipping below the ridges of the higher ground surrounding them Sarah set about gathering up the dead branches and leaves which lay scattered all about them. 

“Yeah lets just assume that I'll leave you behind, cause you know that will totally happen, then what I challenge Oberon. He then chooses non magical combat, pounding me into the ground, killing me and then proceeding to destroy everything anyway. Or if I'm so very lucky. He'll keep me alive and force me to witness everything, and live out an eternity as his slave without you.”

His shoulders dropped and his hands stopped working on the smoked and salted meat he was preparing for their evening meal: ”I know precious but if we both perish here then all are doomed, this way there is at least a chance.“

Scuffing derisively as she dropped an arm load of wood beside him Sarah snapped: ”A Fucking tiny one, and You know that!! “

Resuming his work without meeting her accusatory gaze, Jareth agreed softly: ”Yes I know.”

“Then why? “: Giving in to the sudden anger washing through her, Sarah grabbed his shoulder heedless of the damage her claws might cause as she turned him to face her :”Why the fuck would you ask it of me? “

His bicoloured eyes glistened with fear, anger and pain as he barked out: ”Because I am too much of a coward to sacrifice you! I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I CANNOT AND I WILL NOT!!”

Wrenching away from her bruising grip, Jareth surged up to tower over her: ”There! I've said it, Again.! I will not live another four thousand years or longer without you! Call me a coward I do not care. All I care about is You living on! You !”

“ I “: Shell shocked they called it when everything stopped and a person’s brain refused to take in anymore information. When all you could do was stare unseeing into the distance because what you had just seen or heard was too enormous to process. That was how Sarah felt in just that moment, Shell shocked. 

“Precious? “

Strong hands closed on her upper arms and somewhere in the back of her mind, Sarah vaguely registered that the same hands were shaking her like a ragdoll. But it was unimportant in the light that Jareth was prepared to let all the realms burn rather than face life without her again. Actually allow untold billions of creatures both sentient and dumb to burn in the Ragnarok that would follow the collapse of the veil. All for her! It was too much, to great a burden for her to shoulder, and nothing in her uncountable lives could help her deal with something like this. Nothing but anger.

Anger that burned with a bright flame as she tore back from his reach.

“How dare YOU put that kind of responsibility on me! How dare you !! Do you have any idea how it feels to be made responsible for all of GODDESS FUCKING CREATION! ! You utter ASSHOLE! “

The fear filled regret in his eyes changed instantly into one of defeated resignation and deep-rooted agony: ”Oh but I do.... Forgive me precious I did not mean to put that burden on you... No one should ever have to shoulder that alone...”

Goddess above but Sarah hated when a sudden realization slapped her in the face like a forty ton truck. He had shouldered that weight from birth. He alone had been the linchpin around which the universe revolved. Who was she to blame him for wanting to share that burden, how could she throw his need back in his face on a cloud of unjustified anger. 

“No Jareth, I.... I'm sorry okay, I didn't think. Of course you know how this feels, I am the one who doesn't understand. And Oh damn it Jareth!! Can't we just forget all of this and just agree that we do this together or not at all. Okay? “

She couldn't read the expression on his face as Jareth nodded curtly and drawled: ”As you wish precious. “

“Damn straight you idiot!”:  She might not be able to see through the mask of the goblin king as he bowed formally to her and began to turn away. But she knew just how to break through it.

Stepping forward she stopped him by wrapping her arms around his waist holding him in place: ”Don't lock me out, I'm truly sorry okay, I didn't think and... Oh hell “

Reaching up she gripped his hair, using the long unruly strand to pull him into a kiss. At first he stood rigid and unresponsive, but then her teeth nicked his lower lip in a playful nip and he could hold back no longer. Wrapping himself around her he lifted her up, and gripping her unbound locks in the same way she gripped his as he poured everything he was feeling in that moment straight into the kiss. Their lips and bodies moved together as Jareth let all the anger, pain and fear dissolve and morph into a steel-edged determination to see this through.

His hands burrowed deeper into her hair as she wrapped a leg around his hip. And...

A roar like a roll of boulders through a ravine ripped them apart, and saw them both dropping into battle ready crouches.

They were orcs, wide of build and encased in black stained and spike covered armour that looked like something ripped from a masochists nightmare. The four who had leaped from the wall opposite the trapped couple wielded short wicked looking axes in both hands and the three who crept in from either side gripped long cruel looking spears in their massive clawed hands. 

Calling in his curved shadow steel blades, Jareth straightened to stand tall and imposing in front of them, with a hungry grin on his thin lips. 

 “I see that the stench of the seelie dogs have spread far and wide. Such a pity I truly enjoyed the purity of these gardens. Though I do assume that you will make excellent fertilizer once I am through with you. “

The lead creatures beady red eyes glowed with a cold malicious glare as it cocked its head sneering mockingly: “You no threat, you piss veined fey traitor. You meat for draegor. “

Sighing in feigned regret Jareth shrugged: ”Arh well I suppose that there is only one end to this.”

Surging forward he slashed out disembowelling the two warriors to the left, in a spray of thick noxious ichor. Letting his momentum carry him past them, he spun and dropping to his knee, expertly severed the hamstrings of the remaining tow before rising as they collapsed with loud agonized screams, to see Sarah spin and deliver an expert roundhouse kick snapping the neck of the last of her three opponents.

Satisfied that she was in no real danger, Jareth turned to the last three cowering orcs with a cold determined light in his eyes: ”I suggest that you pray to whatever god you filthy garfals worship!! For you will not see another hour.”

“Sire Nooo Please......”

“Please what? Are you begging me not to kill you as you killed the thousands whose bones are now used to build storm ladders? Are you begging Me for mercy? “: Furious anger burned through him, searing his skin from inside and setting his eye's ablaze with flames bright enough to cast flickering highlights on the wall, the plants. And the terrified orcs: ”No, there will be no mercy.”

Pointing a gleaming claw at the still whimpering orcs who were trying to crawl away on legs that wouldn't move, Jareth hissed like a serpent as a thin coating of bright blue flame erupted along their backs, igniting even their armour. Screams, piercing and steeped in terror and pain erupted and rose to the blackened night sky on thick plumes of oily smoke.

“You will pay for your betrayal with your lives.”

“Noo noo...”: Dropping his crude weapons the front orc screeched: ”We no choice, we know no better... Please....”

“Oh “:  Jareth spat: ”There is always a choice.”

Sarah had seen him fight with cold and fierce determination before, but this being who tore into the screeching and pleading orcs was something quite different. This Jareth was merciless fury personified as he stepped forwards and moving with the liquid grace of a roaring wildfire, as he used one blade to relieve the vile brute of its head before turning on its two remaining brethren. They never even had the chance to scream before they lay dead at his feet, their foul black tar like blood staining the ground. 

Pulling his blades from their still hearts, with a look of revulsion, Jareth quickly wiped the blades in the frayed cloaks of the dead, before rising and sheathing them. 

“We have to leave, this was an advanced scouting party, the main force will not be far away”:  Waving his hand towards the stone hut, he collapsed it into an unrecognisable pile of rubble as Sarah finished wiping her own blades clean.

“Yeah, But what route do we wanna take?”

Resting his hand on an unharmed section of the wall Jareth closed his eyes as he sought desperately for the faint echo of Hoggle’s voice.

“Hoggle? Please I need you. We need you! Come Hoggle guide us as you have guided me so often. Please.... Hoggle? “

A faint glow began to build in the very air around them as a soft voice breathed: ”South yer need ta go... South.”

“Hoggle? Great goddess I thought you gone forever...”

Pain furrowed Jareth's brow as the glow began to dim: ”Please Hoggle, You cannot leave us in the darkness like this... Please stay..”

The regret and sadness was heavy in the dwarfs voice as it blew across their minds like a loving parents goodnight kiss: ”A know young pup, A know, but i ain’t got no choice.. I'm fading.. I'm fading too fast.. Run they are coming! “

The glow flared only to die and leave them in the complete darkness of the moonless night, as the urgency of those last four words filled the couple with adrenalin and sent them racing down the wide corridor as the sound of heavy armoured Draegons reached them. 

This was more than they could deal with alone, and even if they could, the risk of one of the orcs escaping and alerting Titania and Oberon to Jareth's return was too great. This time there was no other option but to flee. 

And flee they did. 

Their feet pounded the fog wet stones in a tight staccato rhythm as they ran. Flight was not an option this close to a Seelie party, the risk of the golden throng being followed by a flock of ferocious fairies far too great. Leaving Sarah and Jareth with no choice but to run for their lives.

But it was too late they had been too complacent as they sliced the small scouting party apart, they should have known the second they saw them that they were not alone. That a much larger force followed them, they should have known, and that bile inducing though had both monarchs swearing under their breaths as they rounded a sharp corner before the still advancing Seelie had any real chance at seeing them. Not that that helped in any way, as Jareth flung out an arm pulling Sarah to an abrupt halt before she could slam in the wall barring their path.

There was little time to think as the first cries of outrage reached their ears when the orcs found their dead brethren. Sarah didn't understand their words, but the rage that accompanied them was unmistakable. And the same was true about the number of voices, because if she was not mistaken then she heard at least three dozen clearly distinct voices crying out in anger.

Gripping his hand, Sarah pulled him with her, pinning him against the rough stone wall with her much slighter weight, as she whispered urgently: ”Do you trust me? “

The look into her eyes as she uttered those words had cold dread raking down Jareth's back like cold iron nails. No matter what she planned it did not bode well, yet what could he say but: ”Of course I do, You know that.”

The look of relief that lit her from inside did little to ease the fear that Jareth felt as Sarah sighed: ”Good, then stay back until I call you. No matter what you hear stay Back!!”

“Why what are you intending to do?”

Her lips were a thin bloodless line of determination as she kissed him softly and whispered: ”The only thing I can do.”

Too confused to offer any further questions, Jareth didn't protest as she pushed him to his knees in a small niche half covered by fallen down stones. 

“Stay here...”

Then she stepped back blowing him a kiss as loose stones rolled up to form a cave around him. Panic swelled like a flood wave as complete darkness surrounded him, and the stones muffled any sound from outside, leaving him straining to hear anything but a faint mumbled echo. 

Sharp clawed mounts approached, carrying with them the creak of leather and metal. They were many, far too many for them both to handle and far too many for Sarah to handle alone. Too many for any one man or woman to face alone. Shaking his head, Jareth rubbed his cold gloves over his face banishing the sudden unnatural calm he had felt as Sarah had pushed him into the niche. Only to replace it with a near claustrophobic panic as he realized that the stones had been bonded together around him, creating an apparently unbreakable cocoon.

Goddess above what had she done. Shuddering as he felt the ghosts of the compulsion Sarah had just used on him whisper through his mind as it dissipated. Pressing his forehead against the icy stone, Jareth whispered miserably: ”What have you do done, you insane woman what have you done.”

She was trying to protect him, that much was clear, but no matter how strong she had become after regaining her memories, no matter how skilled a warrior she was the force he heard approaching would be too much for a single warrior. Unless of course that warrior had a vast reserve of magic at their disposal. Enough to bend the very realm to their will, and use the stones themselves as their weapon. 

But to do that the Labyrinth needed to have an equally vast reserve of magic, or else it would drain anyone foolish enough to attempt to wield it, dry. Slamming his fists against the jagged stones Jareth growled as he sought to quell the sudden wave of furious terror that threatened to devour his mind whole, with physical pain. The stupid girl was trying to save him! But he didn’t need saving, he needed her. Why hadn’t she just hidden with him? They would have been safe enough!

“ _Ha “: Taunted his mind: ”If you believe that then you are a fool, you are just furious at yourself for not reacting before her. Because you know bloody well that there is no hiding from a f_ _e_ _y hunt. You know that one of you would have to confront it, and you know bloody well why Sarah is the one doing it! “_

“No! “: Gripping his hair in trembling hands, he barely felt it as his claws sliced through the soaked leather to score his scalp as he shook his head, and silently screamed at the voice in his mind: “No, there is no reason! She could fight him as well as I, she....”

Falling silent inside his own mind, Jareth felt foolish and defeated as his hands dropped impotently to his sides. Because the voice was right as it sneered: ” _Well then you are a fool, for he will slay her and then there will be no one to oppose him.”_

Sarah's clear voice rung with authority, cutting off Jareth's internal dialogue as she called: ”Halt you will go no further! Renounce your allegiance to those traitorous curs who dare to use vile spell to usurp a power that was Never rightfully theirs!  And I shall let you join with us and Live!.”

“Do my eyes deceive me ? Is it not Sarah, Jareth's little morsel? How clever and we all believed you to be languishing by that pitiful excuse for a wall. I must say you do look quite dashing, in your little heroine outfit.”

The voice of the speaker was soft and oh so refined. Pressing against the stones of his cramped prison, Jareth struggled to make an opening big enough to see her or the creature who belonged to that voice. But the stones refused to budge no matter how hard he pulled, pushed or scratched. Leaving him angry, frustrated, and still locked in the darkness..

 

* * *

 

The last stone rolled obediently across the rough floor to slot into its brethren, completing the thick shell protecting Jareth from what she was about to do. Because what she was planning was dangerous, not only to any one in the close vicinity of her, but to the Labyrinth itself. The warriors who were mere seconds away now were too many and too fast to outrun they both knew that, and it was that knowledge that had allowed her slip a simple quick tendril of power into Jareth's mind keeping him calm and pliant as she made certain that he was safe even if it was just an illusion to help herself face the danger.

A wicked smile curled her full lips as she pushed all thoughts of what was at stake to the very back of her mind, and focused on the fast approaching riders and the hoard that inevitable followed all fey hunts. 

And she was not disappointed. First to round the corner and draw to a startled halt was a tall female fey armoured in a light blue crystalline metal and riding a pale silvery horse with sad eyes of shimmering water. Leaning against the wall in a casual posture, Sarah was very aware that she looked like Jareth as she held up her hand and called out: ”Halt you will go no further! Renounce your allegiance to those traitorous curs who dare to use a vile spell to usurp a power that was Never rightfully theirs!  And I shall let you join with us and Live!.”

The lithe creature cocked her head in honest surprise and taking Sarah in through the thick veil of her silver lashes, she exclaimed: ”Do my eyes deceive me? Is it not Sarah, Jareth's little morsel? How clever and we all believed you to be languishing by that pitiful excuse for a wall. I must say you do look quite dashing, in your little heroine outfit.”

Giving her a cold answering smirk, Sarah leaned her shoulders casually against the stone wall and studied her naked claws as she drawled: ”I will be generous and pretend that you did not just say that, But only if you take this one and final opportunity to remember where your true allegiance ought to lie. “

The naked skin of her left palm pressed against the smooth stone connecting her to the faint throbbing of the Labyrinths pulse: ”What say you? “

The words sounded hollow to her own ears as she spoke them, because there was no way that the ethereal female would ever lay her allegiance with her, and they both knew it. And honestly this entire conversation was nothing but a means of gaining more time as she relentlessly pushed the a stream of magic into the stones surrounding her.

“Oh Sweet child, the naivety I see has not left you. And amusing as I find it, we must end this little chat of ours now. Your rulers will no doubt be thrilled to have their wayward puppet returned to them, and I could well imagine that there are many questions as to how you managed this remarkable little feat. Now, will you come voluntarily or must we go through the tedium of me having to subdue you, before dragging you back through this ungodly hell? “

The pulse of magic flowing from her hand and into the stone strengthen, until it was a roaring river of power tearing through her with so much strength that she was unsure whether it would actually rip a hole through the skin of her palm. It was a desperate gamble but as she allowed her mind to flow freely with the power she fed the wall she knew that it was justified. Dimly aware that her body was still bandying words with the deceptively lithe fey, Sarah's mind stretched out trying to encircle the entire seelie force and ensure their complete destruction. 

The hoard was larger than Sarah would have expected yet she was not surprised to see it be the size that it was. A full one hundred warriors, both orc and fey, crowded the corridor, spreading their vile stench all over the walls much like the waters of the bog did. But it mattered little, soon they would be wiped away as the waters of the tiny fountain of purity at the foot of the clock hill washed away the stench of the bog. What did surprise her however was that there were live prisoners in their midst, thirty goblins, gnomes and monsters stood chained to a wagon overseen by a massive dark blue orc with a wicked fanged whip. Seelie orcs did not take prisoners unless they had a purpose, and seeing the broken beat down state of the prisoners it was not hard to guess that purpose. Anger flowed through her like liquid iron as images of the equipment build from the still bloody bones of innocents filled her mind. These beings, who were subjects of their realm, had been captured with the sole purpose of being killed and used to build more equipment. Their worth measured in how sturdy their bones were...

Well she would not allow  that to happen to another soul. 

All doubt she might have harboured about what to do to the fey woman vanished as she blinked and found herself looking into her bright lake blue eyes. Seeing the utter decadent evil and cruelty that lived there. 

And then she remembered who the woman was.

Asrai.. Her name was Asrai and she was the lady of the lake, the very fey who had granted Arthur the sword Excalibur. She was the creature to whom the Celts sacrificed swords and blood in the dark bogs, and she was the once cruel mistress of the dreaded Nix's before they as a race fled the seelie realm to join the free goblins of the Nightrealm. She was cruel, vindictive and arrogant, everything Sarah despised about the seelie court and Sarah was through listening to her spewing her self justifying venom.

“Asrai Stop! I am giving you a final chance to place your allegiance where it belongs, and save the lives of your men.”

The look of shocked disbelief left on the ethereal beauty gaping like a newly caught cod. An image that under different circumstances would have seemed laughable. But now only left Sarah feeling sad as the fey rallied to snarl venomously: ”How dare you threaten Me!...You, you... Child! “

Cutting off the tirade before she could even begin it, Sarah sighed tiredly: ”As you wish...”

Jareth had warned her about using the Labyrinth as a weapon, telling her that there was a price that had to be paid, she had scoffed then. Thinking that he had been nothing but a worry wart afraid that she might feel a little discomfort, but now as pain lanced through every fibre of her being, as she called on the stone beneath the hoards feet to rise up and grip the legs of every warrior and mount, holding them captive while the walls began to move closing in from both sides crushing everything within their grasp, yet keeping the now cowering prisoners safe, Sarah understood. Because it was excruciating.

But she did not have time to worry about her own pain while the air itself turned into glass forcing the swirling and screeching fairies hiding in the low clouds to decent and make themselves seen. Tiny fangs glistened in pale moon light as their cruel owners snarled and gnashed them at Sarah. Yet the condensed air held them in a tightly confined space that like the walls of the Labyrinth grew ever tighter.

The pain of forcing the stones to move was nearly blinding, yet Sarah refused to stop. These beings, these spawn of the seelie realms corrupted soul, these devours of life had to be stopped, both for the sake of the broken souls who watched their captors gruesome deaths with wide fearful eyes. And for the man who was most likely screaming at her right this minute, even though the stone protecting him stole the sound away. 

The screams of the dying hoard were muted and dull as they pierced through the roar of blood pounding in her ears, and a small part of her lamented that she couldn't truly savour their pleading cries for mercy but the suffocating pressure of that was building inside her own core as the Labyrinth tried to drain her dry, drowned them out. Even Asrai didn't produce a high enough tone to pierce through the din, as the stone claws gripping her legs pulled her slowly and mercilessly through a crevice barely six inches wide. 

A mist of shiny pink blood, crumbled gossamer wings and unidentifiable lumps of flesh wrapped in what had once been fine spider woven silk began to drop from the sky as the magic finished it's job and began to dissolve, releasing the tiny corpses one by one, giving the illusion of hail as the mangled bodies hit the ground with squelching thuds.

“Noooo, please!”: Sarah had fallen to her knees by the time that all voices but Asrai's had grown silent, the pain and drain on her core too much for her to bear any longer. But still the sight of the willowy fey as she was pulled slowly unstoppably to her excruciating death, brought a smile to Sarah's lips.

And Asrai's death was  just that excruciating. The unseen force that gripped her had her entire legs pulled into the crevice, causing her flesh to bunch around her waist like a discarded gown of ivory white and deep scarlet. Tears streamed from her bloodshot eyes as her bloodied and torn fingers scrambled for any handhold strong enough to halt her torturous death.

“Pleeeease My Queen, My Mistress! Mercy, Pleeease “: Her voice had deteriorated into a faint hoarse whisper, and blood stained her once flawless lips as she pleaded with her final ounces of strength: ”Please.... I .. can still be saved. ... pleasee....”

There was no bitterness in Sarah's voice as she looked at the pitiful creature with tired eyes and said: ”No your soul died when you stood aside and allowed your rulers to visit such cruelty upon an innocent realm... Let go let it be...Over.”

“No... Noooooaaaiiiiiiiiiooo........”: Asrai's eyes had been her best feature, but now the once aquamarine orbs lost all beauty as they tried to escape her contorted skull in the spray of blood that accompanied the harrowing screams escaping her, when the strong bones of her hips finally shattered with a loud wet pop and her slender torso was pulled into the crevice, shredding her organs and crushing her heart, mercifully ending her vile life as the faint light within her was snuffed out. 

Death, it was not often that the death of anyone caused Sarah to smile, but this one, this cruel evil creatures death did. And not just because of the immense sense of relief her death brought, but because of the magic her blood and death had fed back into the dwindling core of the Labyrinth. Blood was magic, it was why all gods of old had demanded it be sacrificed to them, why it was sacred in almost all parts of the world. And this fey had had millennia to accumulate that power in her blood and in her core, power that were now returning to the Labyrinth with every drop that soaked into the stone. 

Pulling herself over to the wall Sarah sat back against its bloodwarm surface, feeling a sense of victory in knowing that even though her entire being screamed in pain and throbbed with fatigue, she had bought the realm a few more precious hours. Both with the lives she had fed it and the lives she that had saved.  

Resting a faintly trembling hand on a smooth stone she smiled as she felt Hoggle’s energy brush against her fingers like a flutterwing brushing a flower.

“You are still in there aren't you?, Well if you are, you could help me by releasing Jareth... I Don't think that I'll have the strength to do it yet.....”

“Then pray Mistress allow us to release our King from his sanctuary...”

The strange voice was nasal in the way that most goblins were, and that in itself made it familiar even if Sarah did not know the owner, turning slowly to face him she tried to keep the fatigue from slurring her words: ”I would be very grateful mr?....”

“Pond Mistress, it pleased the king to gift me with the name Pond, and to allow me to join the Miller family...”

Sarah's vision was wavering as she held up a now visibly trembling hand silencing the goblin before he could delve deeper into his family history: ”That is good to hear Pond, but I need...”

Her voice was hoarse as if she too had been screaming, and her throat felt raw as she forced herself to push on: ”I need you to... Release...”

“The King is being released as we speak Mistress ... Mistress?... Mistress! Help Our Queen, needs... Help!”

She couldn't stay awake any longer, no matter how much she fought. And as darkness filled in to cover all even Jareth enraged cry as he was finally freed, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the silence that stole all fear and thoughts away: ”Sarah what have you done!! Sarah! !”

A faint smirk curled her lips as Jareth caught her up in his strong arms before she could fall to the warm stone, and his hand cradled her chin.

“I .... did.. not want. ...you to.... see.”

“See what you stupid girl? That you killed them? Don't you think I felt it too? Don't you think I know exactly what you did to them? We are connected in all things! It is true that you protected me from the pain, but at what cost? You've exhausted your core and we are still two day's walk from the great plaza! “

“I know..... Forgive... me... But I ha.. I had to..... make sure.... sure that you.... Reach the.... Stone... Only You... can beat his.... Ass... Promise me.... Kill him!!”

“I promise Precious, just don't... let go. Stay. Let me save you.”

Her smile was sad and soft as she forced her shaking hand to move up, and stroke her cold fingers over his cheek frowning as she realized that her wet gloves prevented her from touching his skin. She really wanted to feel his skin one last time, but she didn't have the strength to pull the bloody things off. And so as her arm lost the strength to hold up her hand, Sarah groaned as she sagged against him held in place only by his strength. Goddess this was not how it was supposed to end, but there had been so little time that she hadn't had time to consider the repercussions of her choice. She was supposed to go with Jareth all the way and watch him defeat Oberon and Titania so that they could live happily ever after. And she was supposed to be there when Shiver and Lilly finally got married, and when Didymus found love again, because she just knew that he would. And Hoggle! She had felt him calling out to her as she pumped her magic into the ravenous realm, begging her to stop and just fly away. To flee, just anything but the suicide she was about to commit to. But she had ignored him and now, now she paid the piper as the world narrowed down to a brilliant pair of mismatched eyes and a soft insistent whisper pleading with her to stay with him. Blinking slowly Sarah smiled softly and forced her quickly numbing lips to whisper: ”It is, all right.... I'll find...you...Again. I swear.... I'll. .... Find..... you. I... I..  Even death will .... not....Jareth.”

No not like this, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she was sorry and how much she wanted to have gone with him. But instead all she could force out was his name as everything spiralled down into a pinpoint where nothing but Jareth existed. 

And then even he vanished.....


	51. Ways of Old and Gifts of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am not too proud to admit that I cried writig this one. It wasxon the tip five hardest chapters to write.

Chapter:  51 : Ways of Old and Gifts of Blood 

 

“It is, all right.... I'll find...you...Again. I swear.... I'll. .... Find..... you. I... I.. Even death will.... not.... Jareth.”

The words were barely loud enough to be called a whisper yet to Jareth they might as well have been a furious roar, as he held onto her weakening body with all his strength. 

“No Sarah not like this.”

A heart can break over many things. And out of all of those things, mourning the loss of a loved one before they have passed must be the most painful.

But from that pain sprung a fierce determination. Yes her quadruple cores were drained to the point where there was precious little left, too little to sustain life and a soul as powerful as hers. And soon she would fade away completely leaving nothing but an empty husk behind. But even this weakened there was still time, still hope. Options still remained open and though they would seem repugnant to Sarah with her genteel modern ways Jareth would not hesitate in using them should the opportunity arise.

Turning to Pond, Jareth softly asked: ”Am I mistaken in thinking that the village of Greensheart is close by?”

Bowing the tall and even for a goblin thin male said: ”No My King you are not and if you will permit me I shall go to gather a carriage to bring our Queen to a place where she may rest and restore her strength....”

“It will do her little good Pond, Her cores are too far drained and the Labyrinth too frail to expend the magic that she will need “: Pain beyond any that Pond had ever imagined seeing in his perpetually strong and wilful kings eyes, dulled the light that otherwise always set the bicoloured crystalline orbs ablaze as Jareth gently rested the quickly paling woman in his arms so that her brow lay against his neck and she seemed to be sweetly sleeping: ”Soon the magic within her will be spent, and....”

He couldn't say it, he could not speak of her dying no matter how true it was. The pain was simply too great. And falling silent he just sat wishing to the gods above that this was all just a dream, and that he would wake with a start anytime now to wrap himself around her sleeping form and revel in the pure life of her. But even as he wished it he knew that it would not come to pass.

“I realize that my lord, but we are a village that still keeps the old ways alive, and we have a stone of power in our square.”

 Of course, Greensheart was one of the five villages who had clung to the old ways when he had outlawed the sacrifice of blood three centuries ago. They had resisted so fiercely that he had had no choice but to allow those villages to continue their tradition of voluntarily sacrifices. Relief washed  through him, scorching his heart as he stroked his fingers through her hair, swearing viciously as he realized that he was still wearing those goddamn gloves. With a living power stone in the village square then he might still save her. Of course he would have to find a willing sacrifice, but that ought not prove too difficult in a village where they had kept the tradition of blood sacrifice alive enough to keep their stone of power alive.

And though he disliked the thought of paying for life with blood he hated the thought of losing her more.

Much much more.

“Then go Pond take those with you who can travel at speed and return here with a carriage as quickly as possible.”

Bowing so deeply that his unruly mop of hair nearly brushed the fog wet cobblestone, Pond turned without words and raced through the group of former prisoners gathering those who were able to run with him as he went.

It took them barely an hour to return with the carriage. And in that hour Jareth had been in Hell as he sat on the cold cobblestone holding Sarah’s still and utterly freezing body in his arms. He had used just a little of his own quickly dwindling magic to heat and dry his cloak before wrapping them both in its folds. Not that it had helped in any way because she was as cold as before when he slowly and stiffly climbed to his feet with her held safely in his arms, and carried her to the carriage. Wondering briefly at the carriages normal purpose, seeing as it had a bench on one side and a pillow and blanket covered platform on the other, which was just large enough to lay a person on. But it was not anything that concerned him long enough for him to ignore the tiny beads of sweat on Sarah's brow that caught the golden fairy light emitted by the canopy, and looked like droplets of gold against her cream skin. Even now as she teetered on the brink of death she was still the most beautiful woman that he ever had and ever would see. Laying her gently on the to his pleasant surprise spell warmed blankets, he pulled them up covering her as he called out to the long armed creature driving it, to go and lose no time....

The creature did as asked.

And Great goddess above but he hated carriages. No matter how much effort had been put into making the ride smooth, it always felt like some giant child was shaking him about in some fit of anger.

No there was no doubt that he quite preferred to travel by his own power, either by wing or on a mount of some kind. Of course kneeling on the floor clutching Sarah’s hand while her life slipped through his fingers, as the driver hurtled the carriage through the dark labyrinth as if the forgotten gods themselves were chasing them, did nothing to alleviate that feeling. The only appeasing part of the harrowing carriage ride was the fact that it was mercifully short. 

The village was as dark as an oubliette when the carriage rolled in through the ancient gate, and came to a halt outside of a massive structure that Jareth vaguely remembered was the mayor’s home and acting City Hall, he didn't really care who it belonged to, all he cared about was whether who ever owned it had the authority necessary to find a willing sacrifice. Casting a last worried glance at her pale still face, Jareth smiled wistfully as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and whispered: ”Don't leave me yet, precious. Stay and I will find a sacrifice to save you.“

Turning away from her and allowing others to care for her was perhaps the most difficult thing he had ever been forced to do, and only the sight of the ancient treant healer he recalled as being the head of the Hollyash family hobbling towards the carriage, followed closely by two of her many great great great granddaughters whom he didn't know the names of, made it bearable. At least she was a healer of great repute, only surpassed by Alderthorn, and if any one could keep his dying queen alive long enough it would be Hollyash. But still he had so precious little time to do what had to be done.

A crowd had gathered in the square in front of the mayors whimsical mansion, and it took more effort than Jareth would ever admit to any living creature to nod and acknowledge them as he moved through the throng on his way to the stairs where the pudgy and gaudily dressed mayor waited with anxiety written all over him. Muff, Jareth reminded himself as he approached the hand wringing goblin with a purposeful stride, the mayor was named Muff even though he was born to this realm, his parents had still decided to give him a name in the style of those wished away. And he had been the mayor of this village for just over three hundred years, and in those years he had turned a relatively average village into a prosperous one, whose produce now fed a large part of the Labyrinths inhabitants. 

Scaling the stone stairs, Jareth nodded in acknowledgement as the rotund goblin bowed as deeply as his protruding belly would allow him: ”Arise Mayor Muff, now is not the time for standing on courtly manners. I come here in need of aide. The queen has dire need of help and your village is the only place where I may find it. “

The goblins cheeks blushed a dark green as he straightened and brushed his perilously tight waistcoat free of some imagined crumbs: ”Why certainly my king all that is ours is of course at your disposal... But...”

“Yes But what ?”: Raising an eyebrow in curious inquiry Jareth cocked his head and watched as the goblin became suddenly unable to meet his monarchs eyes.

“But we were told that you were dead, and that her majesty is entrenched in an encampment build around the gate unto the realm of the unseelie “: He looked utterly uncomfortable as he wrung his baby like hands so hard that the force left his knuckles white and bloodless, and continued: ”Pray my lord is there a sign that thou could give us, some evidence that you are as you say and not a fey ruse.”

A sign they asked, well that was no great matter, for he was not just king but also the ruler and master of the Labyrinth. And this would not take long. Thus relieved he pointed to a random monster in the crowd and proclaimed loudly: ”Your name is List, but to your human parents your name was Richard and you were wished away by your father after he had remarried upon your mother’s death in childbirth. You were naught but three years of age at the time and he never ran for you. I placed you into the arms of mother Galia who was a dusk warden with wings of soft midnight black and who passed some two hundred years ago, just after you became the adoptive father of the child named Yarrow. Who like you are a bugbear though utterly pale of fur and skin, and who remembers none of her human past.” 

Turning from the hulking creature before he could confirm his statement, Jareth pointed to a small pale skinned girl and declared: ”Your name is LuarFeira and you wished yourself and your sister away as the bombs fell upon Dresden and you were caught within a cellar. I brought you both here but your sister was too weak to change and her soul still awaits its turn on this great wheel that we call our lives. Your name was Gretchen and your sister Liesel...”

Folding his arms across his chest, Jareth fell silent as the two he had picked out both nodded and in turn confirmed not just the facts that he had revealed but also that none but their king knew their human names. Not even their Labyrinthian families.

The relief on the mayor's face was almost tangible as he fell to his knees in front of Jareth proclaiming: ”My king it truly is you....”

Smiling slightly at the sight of the massive goblin settled awkwardly on one knee, Jareth turned to address the crowd: ”Yes it is. We were forced to keep my survival of the vile fey betrayal a secret to all even my loyal Labyrinthian subjects. And once we leave here I must ask that you keep our secret, lest our plan be destroyed and with it all our hope. But first I must ask you for an even greater help. The queen is dying, her cores have been drained so deeply that I cannot save her life alone, not without opening the gate to the mortal realm. A thing that we cannot do without burning out the cores of every being in this realm. I need aide, but it is an aide that requires me to ask something of you that I vowed never to ask. 

Pausing as he looked at his loyal subjects, Jareth felt like a traitor. He had vowed to never do this, to hold the sanctity of life above what power could be secured by the sacrifice of it. And yet here he was, demanding that a life be given to save a queen, whom these loyal and goodly creature barely knew. But he was doing it for the good of all it wasn't just for his own selfish desire. He needed Sarah not just to help him rebuild the Labyrinth, but to fight Oberon and Titania should he fail in the final battle... No he had no choice. And still the words burned like acid on his tongue.

“To save our queen I require a blood sacrifice... “

Silence gripped the square as every creature before him seemed to freeze in place. And then no more than perhaps a second later sheer pandemonium erupted as a creature called out: ”Blood“ 

Only to be answered by another with the word: ”Life!”

Then a third called: “Blood and life a true sacrifice! Take me!”

“No me.”

“Nay I shall be chose.”

“Please let my life be given....”

Voice after voice rose to join the choir of willing sacrifices until it seemed that every soul in the square were clamouring to be allowed to die. To give their live in solemn gift for their dying queen, and Jareth felt almost giddy with guilty relief.

 

* * *

 

A harsh wind whipped around the stone of power as Jareth watched the procession of solemn elders carry Sarah’s limp form up through the ranks of the silent spectators on a stretcher piled high with soft leaves and furs to keep her warm despite her being naked in the damp winter night.

He ought to have felt the cold of the night permeating his skin, but this area was too steeped in the ancient magic that feed off of the sacrifices performed here, for him to feel anything as immaterial as temperature. Nothing mattered but the shimmering blade in his hand, and the blood it would spill in scant moments. The elders were all barefoot and naked to the waist, their skin painted in blue woad like the picts of old, and they did not seem to feel the cold either. Behind them walked three cloaked and hooded figures two no taller than children, but Jareth knew them both to be gnomes of a thousand years of age, and a third easily twice their height, whom Jareth knew was Labyrinthian goblin of two thousand years of age. 

Choosing a sacrifice had been easier than he would have expected. Though something like that could never be called truly easy. 

First he had asked those willing to come forth, and then he had culled them through a series of questions, until he had been left with only three volunteers. Those three he had asked the simplest question of all: “ _Now tell me why do you want to do this?_ _W_ _hy would you want to die?”_

A short silence followed his question, then the first, a tall ebony skinned troll with tusks that curled up from his lower lip spoke in a voice that was painfully deep: ” _It is my duty, And better I than one who has a family. I care not whether I live nor die as long as I do so with honour...”_

“ _In deed”_ : A dusky gnome who leaned on a staff decorated with a worn gear of dull copper had piped: ” _Songs will be sung of this worthy sacrifice, the one you choose immortali_ _z_ _ed in song and tale. What better way to be remembered!”_

Nodding, Jareth had looked at the last creature, swallowing hard as he met Ponds vivacious gaze: ” _And you Pond why would you wish to sacrifice yourself? “_

A sad smile had dulled the light in Pond’s eyes ever so subtly, so subtle that Jareth would not have realized it had happened if he had not been looking straight at him: ”I _have lived long my king, seen much and loved every second of my journey, but now.... Now it is time to join my family beyond the veil. I miss them sorely, and yet I gave my wife a solemn oath that I would live for them all and never succumb to the temptation of self murder. Two millenia have I honored this oath, but I am tired. So tired, and by giving my life to save so many I would be able to meet my wife and say that I lived for them and died for life itself. That is why I wish this. Why I would welcome death.”_

Sincerity lit the goblins eyes like a second flame and Jareth had felt any doubt he had harboured dissolve under its light. Because he felt an answering echo in his own chest as he imagined himself surviving Sarah's death. And even though he had vowed never to ask for a sacrifice he knew, that in the end there was but one answer to give, as the troll and gnome both stepped respectfully aside leaving the now weary looking goblin alone before him.

“ _Are you truly certain?_ “: It was a superfluous question, yet Jareth had to ask it, and see the answer in Pond's greyish blue eyes as he nodded with a slight smile curling his lips: “ _Then it shall be you who lifts this burden.. Are you ready?”_

A solemn joy had lit up his eyes and set his darkflame ablaze as he bowed and struck his own chest thrice: ” _Aye, for Blood_ " thump thump" _Is Life_ " Thump...

Nodding at that brutally poignant words, Jareth had smiled softly as he rose and clasped Ponds wrist in a warrior’s grip as he had answered: ” _And death is the coin of life. I will ever be in you debt. Tell me how can I repay this sacrifice? “_

“ _By saving our world my liege. By letting the children both born and saved enjoy the same peace that we have..”_

Those words had been the last that Jareth had heard the tall goblin with the deep eye's utter as the mayor and the other elders had whisked him away to hurriedly prepare him to die.

And now as Pond scaled the worn stone stairs with an eager step he flipped his hood back to reveal an expression that looked as calm and happy as a man on his way home after a long days work. But then to Pond that was precisely what he was. He was going home.

Seven moons graced the night sky and their diffuse light played over his smooth skin as Pond knelt in front of his king giving him a peace filled smile as he turned on his knees to face the crowd filling the area before them. Everyone was there the entire village gathered to honour the one who was willing to give his last for the good of all. The elders placed the stretcher on a small stone outcropping just beneath the stone, and Jareth could not refrain from glancing down at Sarah's still form willing her to move or moan anything to let him know that she was still alive. But she remained still and silent like a shimmering recumbent effigy carved from cold dead marble, far from the vibrant woman he knew waited beneath the pale skin for him to revive her. 

Resting his hand on the warm skin of Pond's shoulder, Jareth squeezed gentle drawing the goblins attention away from the crowd and to him as he spoke in a soft voice: ”Are you still resolved to offer up you life?”

“Yes, I remain resolved. More so now than ever. Do you see the seven moons? I have not seen seven moons since the night my sons were born. To see it again on the night where I am to join them, It is a sign, don't you think?”

“Yes”: Jareth agreed: ”I do...”

Below them the elders knelt in a perfect semicircle, their woad stained skin making them look as if they had been carved from the same stone as the labyrinth and then covered with swirling growths, as they spoke in unison striking their chests three times as they did so.

“ Blood" thump thump" Is Life" Thump...

At first it was only six elders lead by the fat mayor but as they repeated the words and gesture, more joined in, picking up speed with each repetition. 

“Blood" thump thump" Is Life" Thump...

“Blood" thump thump" Is Life" Thump...

“Blood" thump thump" Is Life" Thump...

Faster and faster, louder, and louder until it melted together into the frantic heartbeat of a dying heart, and the very air resonated with the cadence of it. Until Jareth resonated with it, and it filled him with the need to follow through, the need to insure life the need to spill blood... His palms were wet with sweat, and his pulse raced at a manic pace as the pounding heartbeat reached a thundering crescendo and Pond threw out his arms, arching his back as he presented Jareth with the lean line of his neck... And suddenly he was no longer Jareth. He was death as the woman below him was life, he was the sky to her fertile soil. He was the father who protected as she nurtured, he was the beginning and she the end. And he was the blade thirsting for the blood which ran beneath the flimsy film of flesh before him. He was all that, and more as he let the ancient magic of the stone and the sacrifice possess him and guide his hand.

The movement of the blade was barely more than a lovers caress as it glided across the taut flesh, but it left behind a weeping gash from where pewter green blood welled to flow down the sacrifices lean muscled torso, down the smooth stone to drip onto the queen below splattering her bare chest with drops that could be heard like thunder claps in the sudden silence. 

Dropping to his knees, Jareth leaned Pond back against his own body, holding him up through a soft embrace, as the blood left him in a heavy deluge of warm life, carrying with it the spark of life and magic, to revive the core of the queen.

It seemed to last a frozen eternity as wave after wave of life poured forth, drenching the stone and all it touched. And then a tiny shudder passed through the goblin as his heart struggled to pump the last drops of life through the wound, drawing Jareth's attention as it was followed by words.

“ See “: Pond croaked: ” I see.... “

“See what?”

Time stopped, as the last pewter droplet lingered on the lip of the wound glistening like a cut diamond in the diffused moonlight. But it was not that one droplet that held the attention of the Goblin king. No what held his attention was the tall slender goblin woman who glided through the crowd like a swan glides through water, her pearlescent skin awash with the luminescence of the seven moons as she raised her glowing eyes to gaze lovingly up at Pond.

“ _Come it is time, you have fulfilled your oath. Now join us...”_ : Her voice was a soft wind through a wind chime, it was a summer breeze. And as she spoke four equally luminescent children sprinted from the crowd, scaling the rock with swift and sure movements to stand in front of Pond giggling happily as they reached out their small clawed hands towards him.

_“ Father come, mother is waiting, and we want to play with you again. It's time to go now, to let go... Come with us.”_

“Yes “: His skin began to glow and as the empty shell fell limp against Jareth, Pond stepped away to stand in front of the scene smiling as the children pressed in around him chattering excitedly in voices that sounded like the lilting calls of little birds. Gleaming crystal tears spilled down his cheeks as he fondly ruffled the multi coloured ringlets of the four children: ” _I missed you so. Every day I asked the goddess why she had taken you and left me to languish here... At last I know. And I am grateful. “_

A ripple passed over the ethereal figures prompting them all to turn their gazes skywards to the conspiracy of ravens that sped towards them on midnight wings. The large birds swooping down to pass through each form causing it to dissolve with a soft sigh or delighted giggle, before vanishing into the misty night as quickly as they had appeared.

Time returned to claim dominion over the world around him as Jareth rested the now empty and lifeless husk upon the stone, staggered to his feet and climbed down the steps as fast as his cold feet would allow him. Nothing mattered to him in that moment, nothing but his need to know that it had worked and that the sacrifice made by noble Pond had not been in vain. His hands shook as he lifted her gently from her bed, smoothing the blood from her eyes as he watched her lids tremble like a captured bird.

“Sarah?”: He knew that it had worked, he could feel the magic as it seeped through her skin from the sticky liquid, feel it swell inside her cores, and it was breathtaking as the magic slowly began to illuminate her from within setting her skin ablaze with swirls of blue, gold, silver and emerald green. She looked more like a fey of the ancient tales than the mortal girl that she was still pretending to be. But what truly took his breath away was not the way that she looked almost to be carved from alabaster glass but the mismatched eyes that blinked blearily up as his as she tried to focus through the thick blood coating her endless lashes.

“Jareth ?”: Her normally smooth voice was scratchy and gravely and her lips looked as parched as singed wood. And yet Jareth had never seen a sweeter sight as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up from the sodden bed. Blood stained them both but neither cared as they revelled in the flood of magic that rushed through Sarah oblivious to the roar of joy that erupted around them at Sarah's obvious recovery.

Goddess above but there were so many things that he wanted to say to her so many things that he had never realized were unsaid until he had faced the horrifying possibility of losing her. He wanted to tell her a million banalities like how much he loved her and how she was as much a part of him as his own heart and he wanted to ramble and rave at her screaming at her that only he was ever allowed to harm her (A thought that he wisely kept to himself. ) And he wanted to grip her by the arms and shake her until her head came loose while he screamed at her for almost leaving him behind. He want to do all those things and more, yet as her small work calloused hand rested gently against his cheek all he found himself able to do was hold her as equal measures of sobs and laughter escaped him and his face was washed clean with scalding crystalline tears.

The rest of the seemingly endless night would never be anything but a vague blur for both of them as they somehow found themselves warm clean and installed into a grand Elizabethan bedroom with a massive fur nest in lieu of the usual four-poster bed that one would have expected to find in a room such as this. 

It was a strange anti-climax to the drama of a blood offering, yet laying beside a sleeping Sarah swaddled in thick furs, Jareth found it impossible to feel anything but utter relief. Sarah lived her cores restored to near full strength and no matter what happened next he was certain that he would face it with Sarah by his side.....

 

* * *

 

The winds of winter beat against the apparently flimsy walls of their temporary home like thousands of fairies wings. Stalking restlessly from one elegant and warm room to the other Titania rubbed her arms as if to alleviate a cold that magic and heavy braziers kept her from actually feeling. 

Crumbling the small scrap of parchment in her tiny hand Titania growled darkly as the simple lines danced before her mind’s eye.

 _He lives_ , it said followed by the sentence that caused her anger to rise and mingle with fear. _He and the bitch is in the Labyrinth. The wall is held by an impostor._

Alive, Jareth that mongrel atrocity had managed to find a way to escape certain death. Fuming she kicked a stray fairy into a nearby chest feeling grimly satisfied as the tiny creature burst like an overly ripe berry leaving a slick stain of blood and ichor on the pale wood. But that small gesture did nothing to take her churning mind off of figuring out how he had survived the iron poisoning. It was impossible and even if he by some stray act of divine intervention had managed to flush it out of his flesh then the damage should have been so extensive that he would have been incapacitated for months after if not years. So how was he moving through the Labyrinth. As Troubling as that was, it was in no way as perplexing to her as why the spell that she had finally completed around him had not brought him to her or in the very least, alarmed her to his presence. 

Pouring her fourth goblet of undiluted wine of the day, she threw her head back and drained it in just two quick gulps, hoping in vain that the burning nettle wine would at least the dull the sharp weight of fear that the news had ignited in her mind. Something or someone of power was moving in the background, she was sure of it and it frightened her not to know every piece on the board.

And whoever it was who was masquerading as that vapid little mortal, she had access to some form of magical disguise strong enough that even Titania had been unable to spot its weaves and wefts as she stood atop the ramparts...

A large tan hand gripped the loosely hung cloth that covered the tents entrench, pulling it aside to allow the massive armour clad figure of Oberon to stride in with a sour look on his face.

“It is true, the warriors we dispatched to the greener parts of this dilapidated hell hole, has not returned and neither have they given any sign as to their whereabouts. That coupled with the tremors we both felt in the magical fabric of this realm and tells me that the turncoat is correct. Jareth has somehow managed to shed our spell, survive the iron poisoning, heal and restore the power of his cores. All in a few short days....”

Throwing up his hand in frustration Oberon growled: ”I cannot for the life of me, fathom how that weak willed bastard has managed such a feat! He is not even pure of blood and now I fear that he has killed Asrai! “

Rolling her eyes at the mentioning of Oberon’s favourite mistress Titania ignored the fact and pointed out: ”But we have no way of confirming this assumption.”

“No”: Ripping his embossed and gilded gauntlets off of his large and still sword calloused hands with an impatient jerk, Oberon sneered: ”We have not, but she ought by all rights to have sent a fairy bearing word of the quality and quantity of materials she was to collect. We have received nothing. “

Running her thumb over the crushed paper in her hand, Titania frowned deeply enough to create deep lines across her brow as she saw her worst fear suddenly spring to life: ”If this is true then we must act! We must attack the encampment and crush the impostor before the unseelie gate is uncovered and Morgaine manages to force her way through. What of the other gates have they been opened? “

Holding out his arms so that the servants who seemed to have sudden materialized behind him could wisk his armour away, Oberon said: ”Well the mortal gate has obviously not been opened, but as to the others I know not. But we shall know before the day is over, I have dispatched scouts to them all to discern the truth. Until then we are left to wait.”

“Wait! “: Staring in wide eyed astonishment, Titania blurted out: ”But we must find them, if Jareth is out there in the Labyrinth, with her by his side then we must find them, and end this threat before he can pose any true danger to our plans... I will be a goddess again Oberon and I refuse to let that atrocious half-breed steal my birth right from me again! Not again I have fought too long for this, to lose it now. Find them Oberon, send out the hunt and bring them here. Do not let them ruin this. “

She was afraid, that much was abundantly clear as she moved with agitated jerky movements. Shaking the hands of his servants away in much the same way as a wolf shakes off an annoying bug, the horned forest lord walked calmly to his wife's side: ”Have no fear my lady, he will not succeed, No matter what his plan, he will fail, and with him so will she... “

His massive hands closed on her thin arms forcing her to stop her relentless pacing and face him: ”You have nothing to fear my queen. We are too many for them to undo our plan now. Too powerful and I will not allow us to fail. Not now.”

Turning towards the now kneeling servants Oberon commanded: ”Bring the Whiteblade to me I have new orders that I would give him... “

 


	52. Eternally Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, the sex scene was written while I was a exams supervisor at my former work, disturbing I know, Lol, but your thoughts can really wander sometimes.  
> Also there is references to rape at the end off the chapter as usual it is marked with ****
> 
> And now....

Chapter 52: Eternally Bound. 

 

Two god damn days, that was how long they had been out there, running through the ruinous Labyrinth in a horrifying game of cat and mouse. Pressing the sharp edges of her pendant harshly into her newly calloused hand Lilly stared out at the deceptively beautiful dawn that heralded the third day of Sarah and Jareth mission. And yeah Lilly understood the need to keep silent and use as little magic as possible yet it was so hard not knowing where they were or if they were even still alive.

Apparently all she could do was keep faith and wait for them to send a sign that they had arrived safely.

Turning away from the wide window, Lilly was met with the hard glare of her seven captains and none of them were Shiver. Sure Didymus was sitting at the opposite end of the table looking all strong and proud and Morgaine was as always during these meetings, prowling along the back wall like an ebony shadow ready to pounce on any captain who gave Lilly anything but his absolute best. It was perfectly normal and yet Lilly still couldn't shake the horribly feeling that something was wrong, and about to get even worse.

“My Lady, I really must protest this dawdling! The Unseelie gate has been opened and the dark army has passed through swelling our ranks. We ought to attack now!”

Slamming his fist down on the marble table, Sir Thurlestone looked from one captain to another obviously seeking their support for his plan. And to her dismay Lilly saw five of the captains nodding their agreement, leaving only Sir Garuf to support her and Didymus. 

“Well my lady, there you have it. We all desire to act rather than languish here in inglorious shame. What will you do?”

Yes what would she do? Licking her lips hesitantly Lilly paused just long enough for Didymus to surge to his feet, towering over the no longer smug looking captain and snarling darkly: ”She intends to do as she pleases and you will do well to heed her orders! Our queen does nothing but strive to ensure the safety of all her subjects and I would have you push aside your petty notions of personal glory and remember that.“

He was a terrifying figure as he levelled a single burning eye on the pot bellied offender and continued harshly: ”You will soon have your fill of battle, I can promise you that. “

“Yes, You can my lord, for the Seelie’s forces are amassing as we speak. I believe that they will attack us in the next day or so. “

Passing through the jagged opening that served as the entrance way to the war council Shiver pulled off his blood stained gauntlets and bowed deeply in front of Lilly. 

“My queen the enemy is stirring. Our scouts report that every remaining prisoner have been slain and their bones used to craft storm ladders and other siege equipment. The orc troops are amassing barely an hours march away and the seelie have begun weaving webs of both offence and defence. I believe that they will attack us before noon..”

“Noon? Oh god really what are we gonna do?” : The thought of the cruel looking creatures that milled about below the course walls, overrunning them, killing all in their wake until they reached the unseelie gate and spilled into the realm of air and shadows. Had terror rising in her chest, constricting her heart with cruel claws of frigid ice, and making her voice sound pale and shaky. 

Yes she had known that this could happen and her trio of helpers and her had discussed every possible and impossible plan of action, making sure that she would be as ready to act in a decisively Sarah like manner as possible. And yet as she sat in the situation she felt utterly paralyzed by fear. 

What was she doing here trying to run a war! She was going to get them all killed, she....

Hands still cold from gauntlets gripped her shoulders and forced her to face his burning green eyes and the soul deep calm that lived in them: ”Sarah my queen Now is no time for panic! What would you have us do? “

His eyes glowed with faith strong enough to rival the fire of his darkflame, strong enough to burn the fear and panic straight out of her soul and mind. And strong enough to fill her with a steely determination, that had all the plans they had laid rushing to the forefront of her mind and spilling out of her lips: ”The walls we gotta make them stronger, and we have to rush the last of the civilians through the unseelie gate! “

Gifting Shiver with a look of utter gratitude Lilly placed her unfamiliar hand on his wrist, yet it was his tantalizing lips that she truly yearned to touch before slipping gracefully from his grip to face the captains with a newfound strength.

“Did you hear me? We have work to do! Well gentlemen get off of your asses.... Now! “

The last word seemed to be a whip cracking over their heads as each captain leapt to their feet to obey her command as if they had never doubted her ability to rule them. And there was no hesitation as they all raced from the room barking orders at their waiting adjutants. Turning to Shiver, Lilly held out her much larger hand as a small softly scared smile played along her too full lips, tempered only by the gleam of steely determination that lit her bicoloured eyes: ”It's really happening isn't it? “

“It is “: Keeping his own terror from showing was nearly unmanageable as he answered her, but he did manage to sound reasonable confident: ”But we knew that it would, and we are ready for them, we can hold them off for days if needs be.”

“Yeah, in theory, assuming that they stick to the plan that we hope they will...”

Looking far more confident than he felt, Shiver smiled: ”Trust me Lilly, I have fought the whiteblade more times than I cared to, and he will not deviate from the plan he has laid. They will attack us head on breaking their necks on our walls for a few hours then they will retreat and try to find an alternative route through. Routes that we have carefully staged to our advantage. “

Resting her forehead against his still cold chest plate Lilly whispered: ”But what if? “

“There is no what if love, Whiteblade is like a bull as long as we wave the red rag in front of him he will attack it. His army is large enough for him to overrun us and he knows this, all he needs do is find a way through our defences. No, the only variant in this equation is Oberon. .He is cunning beyond belief and if he takes full command of the seelie forces then I have no idea what will happen. But no matter what it is all a matter of timing now. Sarah and Jareth have been traversing the Labyrinth for four days now, and if they have succeeded then we should know it soon. Conversely if they have failed, then that too should soon be apparent to us...”

Falling silent he stood gazing down at her with all the desperate love he held for her, trying his best to squash the rising need to carry her into the deepest part of this iron mountain and lock her in, just to keep her safe. 

“Yeah, that's real comforting. But hey the shit hasn't hit the fan yet, so that's good. So that leaves me where?”

“It leaves you here to inspect the troops and make sure that we are prepared for battle.”

Nodding curtly Lilly stepped back from him and smoothly into the role of Sarah. Nothing had changed outwardly. Only her demeanour had shifted as she laid her hand on his wrist and winked up at him: ”Then let us see to the preparations.“

The stairs were long and dark, but at least they weren't narrow or awkwardly steep. Each one step for Shiver were two steps for Lilly, even with the added height, yet she didn't feel like she was running, it felt more like gliding. A fast elegant glide. In a way it was rather serene, as if they were merely enjoying a leisurely walk. It was too serene and she shouldn't have been surprised when a short lean goblin came racing up the stairs to land gasping and winded on his knees before them.

“My lady, the Night...... realm... They... “

Stepping forward Lilly reached down and offered the young squire her hand: ”Relax, breath deep and take your time, then tell me what the Nightrealm has done.”

The youth's eyes seemed impossible big as he met the soft patient gaze of the one he thought to be his queen: ”But my queen....”

“Yes have you caught your breath? “

The youth nodded eagerly, even though his flanks were still moving like a blacksmith’s bellows. Deciding that denying him any longer would be downright evil, Lilly nodded her permission, inwardly cursing when Sarah's unruly hair fell into her face, momentarily blinding her just as the youth blurted out: ”The Nightrealm!!! They have found a way to break through the seal on their gate and have attacked the Seelie flank! It's a miracle! They, they...”

She had been waiting for this news yet it still released a knot of tension in her gut, as the words registered: ”Wait what are they helping us!? But why, how did this happen? “

“Don't know my queen but there is more. “

Drawing in a deep breath he all but jumped up and down as he said: ”They have sent a representative, and she claims that she is here to pledge their allegiance and arms to you and the Labyrinth. She awaits you in the war chamber.”

“Really? Wow then we can't let her wait. Lord Shiver will you go with me ? “

The look of surprise on Shiver's face seemed genuine, yet Lilly knew that he was no more surprised than she was at the news, only relieved.

“It would be my privilege my queen.”

 

* * *

 

The armour of the goblin queen was a cold creamy carapace enclosing her borrowed body, and infusing her with a sense of power. Smiling quietly as that feeling caused her to sit just a little taller on her borrowed throne. She had been terrified as Shiver escorted her through the rough corridors of their temporary home, the thought of pretending to be Sarah the goblin queen, the saviour of them all had seemed incomprehensibly daunting. And yet as she sat there watching the tiny teenage like woman walking towards the throne dais at the head of her contingent of enormous warriors, it felt utterly natural to inhabit the chair. And the smile that lit her borrowed face was real.

“Lady Gweyr. I'm happy to see you, I hope your journey here went smoothly. “

Bright blue eyes shone up at Lilly as the small woman came to a halt in front of the throne and turned her childishly innocent face to Lilly. And for a brief second Lilly found herself enthralled by the strangely sensual purity of the tiny woman child, then the spell broke as Gweyr released the glamour surrounding her miniscule figure allowing Lilly to see the true being who hid beneath. The change was startlingly slight yet the impact was huge. The eyes were still large and expressive blue, but they were no longer innocent, now the expression was one of cruel mischief and dark desires that had nothing to do with sensuality and everything to do with death and blood. 

It was unnerving to say the least and that feeling intensified tenfold as Gweyr flashed wickedly sharp shark teeth in a cruel yet respectful smile, and dropped into a deep curtsy revealing the gaping pitch black hole in her back. 

“My queen, as you have called so have we come. I bring word from my sovereigns. They send their greeting and great gratitude for your opening of the gate between our realms.“

Licking her full rosy lips as she rose Gweyr didn't seem to notice the shrivelled grey hand that reached out of the hole in her back as if trying to escape before being pulled back in accompanied by a loud haunting cry. 

“My sovereigns are only too happy to carry out your wishes and are even as we speak, moving troops into this realm preparing to attack the seelie traitors. We are ready to fight for our survival my queen, we are ready to fight for us all.”

Forcing herself not to shiver at the sight of the grasping hand Lilly nodded as calmly as she could and said: ”Excellent! When you return to your rulers then tell them that I'm thrilled by their actions and that I trust them to do what they feel needs to be done. Tell them that.... tell them that if we win this war then I will make certain that they will have a say in the punishment of the seelie bastards. “

The evil gleam in the elf maid's eyes flared turning the pristine white, an ebony black so that the azure of her iris floated like a burning star in twin caves of utter darkness. Falling to her knees Gweyr extended sharp clawed hands towards the throne: ”My queen we are yours to command and reward as you see fit. And I shall take your gracious words with me as I return to my sovereigns. With your permission I shall go with all haste.”

Repressing a shudder at the sight of the unearthly eyes, Lilly nodded her acceptance: ”Yes go, hurry and let's meet again in the halls of the castle beyond the goblin city. “

 

* * *

 

Stalking along the irregularly spaced parapets Lilly traced her fingers through the loose snow crowning each, in a vain attempt of squashing her desire to lace her fingers with Shiver's as he walked beside her, a powerful shadow clad in his intimidating crimson armour. The colour of the steel gleaming like fresh blood as the dying light washed it in it's last ray's. 

Stopping Lilly dug both hands into the snow and stared out at the vast army stretching out below them. Everything seemed so calm, like a trap just before it sprung cutting off your hands, so much underlying tension just waiting to be released.

Keeping her back on Shiver Lilly sighed: ”Do you feel it too? “

“What? The strain of war and the promise of violence to come? Yes I feel it...”

Turning to face him, Lilly inwardly cursed the spell hiding her true face, as she said: ”Do you think they'll make it? In time I mean before the Seelie attacks?”

Shrugging Shiver looked grim as he replied: ”I do not know, I hope that they will with my entire being , but truly.. I have no idea”

“If they do not then we will resist the attack with all the might that we possess": Gliding from the shadows of the parapet Morgaine greeted her false Queen with an elegant curtsy before rising and linking their arm’s in a very motherly fashion: ”I come from the unseelie realm, we are as prepared as we may be, all that remains are the last few stones to be removed and then we shall join your forces here. But my queen... If I may steal you away from the captain there are matters that I should like to discuss with you....”

Giving Lilly a meaningful look Morgaine said: ”In private.”

Wondering what the hell the unseelie queen could want that Shiver obviously couldn't hear Lilly nodded slightly: ”Sure.”

And to Shiver she said: “Thank you my lord you may leave us.” 

Bowing with a confused and more than a little worried look on his face Shiver had no other recourse but to accept his dismissal and leave the two women.

Patting Lilly’s hand through the heavy mittens Morgaine said softly: ”You love him very much do you not?"

Taken completely aback by the unexpected words Lilly couldn't do anything but nod slightly: "Yeah, I do....”

“Well it is obvious to those who know the signs of true fated love.”: Leading Lilly to a section of the parapet that overlooked the inner courtyard to which Shiver had retreated and was now barking orders at a group of squires: “He is a good man and he too loves you.... Before he left Jareth bade me to speak to you about the goblin mating, and all it entails.”

“The goblin.....Mating?!..” Arhm... Oookay?” : The sheer awkwardness of the situation almost left Lilly speechless, licking her lips nervously she ventured: ”Soooo you do know that Shiver and I have been you know... intimate... right?”

The look of amused exasperation that Morgaine shot at Lilly had Lilly wanting to curl up and die, this was undoubtedly the most excruciatingly embarrassing conversation she had ever had, and standing on the parapet as she did she had no escape as Morgaine chuckled: ”Yes child I do remember the passions of youth, but I do not speak of sex, I speak of the joining of more than flesh but your very lives. Because a goblin does not marry, they mate and once they do only death may sever that bond.”

“Umh okay sooo, umh yeah Shiver has told me a little about it but, I'm getting the feeling that there is more to it than just me and him exchanging vows.”

Looking both pensive and highly amused Morgaine nodded as she too watched Shiver be the lord commander they needed.: ”In a sense that is all there is to it, but only if you wish for a connection where the most powerful of the pair is the grounding partner who is to use a rather crude human expression, both the generator and battery of the couples power. It is a somewhat parasitic type of bonding and usually one borne of need.”

Confusion was clear in both her voice and body language as Lilly asked: "But why would he want that? Wouldn’t it be better for us both if we bonded fully?”

“Yes indeed it would, but I fear that he is reluctant to cause you the pain needed to invoke the ancient blood magic, seeing as you are human and have no access to the magic in your soul.” 

“Okay so, you are telling me that I have magic I just can’t access it until: A) I change into something here in the Labyrinth or B) get married to Shiver through some ancient dark blood ritual where I will be in a world of pain, but end up with not just my own magic but Shivers as well?”: Frowning as she struggled at the very edge of understanding, Lilly pushed on before Morgaine had a chance to answer: ”So what is the ritual? How does he have to cause me pain? Is it like some permanent thing? Like an eye or I don't know a finger? “

“Yes it is permanent  but not in that way. It is a sacrifice that is needed, you must make a gift of your flesh to him, and in return you will receive power over him.”

“Love me, fear me do as I say and I will be your slave.....”: Repeating the words that Sarah had told her Jareth had once offered her Lilly licked her suddenly dry lips: ”Is that what you mean?”

“Well yes, But only you will know what must be done to invoke the magic, all I can tell you now is that there will be pain, but the gain will be worth it. If you see it through then you will ground each other and in time your core will be as strong as his. If not then you will have to share his, forever leeching off of him.”

Images of bloody sacrifices flashed through Lilly’s mind, chilling her to the bone as she envisioned Shivers teeth and claws ripping her flesh apart, only that kind of pain was nothing she feared, nothing that terrified her. It was physical and would heal. No total surrender, that terrified her beyond reason and finding a physical manifestation for her to offer Shiver seemed almost impossible... Almost. 

 

* * *

 

The wall rose before him like a tall wave of stone and iron about to crest and sweep them from this dying and pitiful collection of rocks and dirt that was the Labyrinth. A cold sneer curled around his lipless mouth as a silver armoured fey warrior approached him with respectfully down cast eyes, Llagain, the Whiteblade, Captain of the Queens white hunt and commander of the seelie army smiled.

Not a warm approachable smile, but a cold predatory one that sent shivers of fear down the back of the warrior, as he knelt before his commander holding up the missive he had been sent to deliver.

“And what is this? “: The voice of the Whiteblade was as everything about him coarse and powerful, more roar that speech. But then did it truly matter what his voice sounded like, as his enormous hand closed upon the missive nearly crushing the hand offering it: ”Who sends this?”

“King Oberon... my lord... he... hmm... askes that you join him once ....you have read this...”

Snatching the folded paper from the messenger with enough force to send the messenger to the ground, Llagain rumbled: ”Very well then“: As he unrolled the neat parchment.

_The time to attack is now!_

“Yess finally.”: The words were dark and sibilant, causing the nearby warriors to snap to attention and watch with hungry eyes as their commander tossed the parchment casually into the face of the cowering messenger as he strode past him.

Time to attack. The very words filled him with a need that burned. A need to rip that wall down. And that stone wall would not hold him from his intended prey. He was too experienced a commander to allow a mere wall to keep him out. No he would taste the fear of the goblins as he ripped their paltry lives from their puny bodies. And he would stand triumphant as his king and queen seized the usurper and forced that feeble girl to reopen the gates before the mist reclaimed the obnoxious labyrinth and it's inane inhabitants. That was the last piece of the puzzle. Sarah.

That pretentious little harlot! Well he would show her just what orc-strength was once she was brought to him bound and subdued. But first he had a score to settle with that upstart runt who fancied himself lord commander of that mottled travesty that called itself the goblin army. Shiver.

That wished away bastard, if it hadn't been for his interference the spell would have been completed four centuries ago during the hobgoblin revolt. But no the goddess damned wishling had just had to go and save the mongrel. Forcing the lady Titania to redo much of the spell. But not this time. No the mongrel was dead and the wishling not long in joining him.

The dirty snow and ice crunched underneath his massive boots and in his dark mind he imagined that it was the bones of his enemies that made the sharp cracking noises. ” _Soon_ ” the tiny cold voice in the back of his head whispered,” _soon_. “

Yes soon he would stamp on the bones of his enemies, but first he had urgent business to attend to. 

Pausing only long enough to stamp off the filthy snow, Llagain pushed the deceptively flimsy curtain aside before he entered the domain of his sovereigns.

Oberon stood with his back towards the door his golden hair brushed out until it gleamed like a golden fleece, as he seemed to be reading a large scroll. 

Letting the curtain fall closed behind him, Llagain stood silently, waiting patiently for his king to take notice and speak to him. It took some minutes, but that was Oberon’s way, and finally the imposing king laid down the scroll and turned to face his general.

“Aah Llagain the time has come, by dawn you shall throw your forces against the stubborn bitch's encampment. For all intents and purposes you shall seem to break yourself on the iron.” 

A cold calculating grin spread on the forest lords face as he pointed to the scroll: “But as you seem to follow your usual brute tactics I shall send two groups into the tunnels below, to blow up the wall from beneath exposing their soft underbelly to our blades. Once the wall is toppled, you will swamp that sorry excuse for an army, and ensure that our access to the unseelie realm is unhindered. Because once we have won this war we will decimate that foul realm turning it into a forgotten shadow, only remembered in children's tales!”

Bowing with more grace than should be possible for such a crude creature, Llagain rumbled: ”I exist only to please you my lord. And I shall see your plan set in motion before the hour is out....

 

* * *

 

The evening had turned to night before Shiver had finally managed to shake off the shackles of his duty and find a moment to rest. Fatigue flooded his lean frame clouding his vision, making his movements slow and sluggish as he conjured a dull green crystal, creating a huge round wooden tub filled with steaming water and heavily fragrant herbs, mostly pine and sage. Snapping his fingers he banished the thick leathers he had worn as protection against the biting winds and knifelike cold, leaving himself naked in front the roaring fireplace. 

The room was fairly sized with enough room to comfortably accept a full-sized bed, a medium desk and two overstuffed leather chairs sitting in front of the fireplace, as well as the massive tub and Shiver felt at ease here despite the army camped not two hundred yards away.

Sliding into the steaming water, he sighed as the heat washed through him instantly causing his tired and cramped muscles to relax. This was just what he needed, silence and a hot bath. Or at least that was what he was willing himself to believe as he let his eyes fall shut. Because what he truly honestly needed wasn't silence but the soft voice of Lilly chattering on about her herb garden, or the latest flower or critter she had found or some other mundane thing. But that time had ended and if they were to uphold this charade then they had to keep a certain distance between them. 

Growling harshly, he ran his wet fingers through his dreads before sinking below the glittering surface to rest in the silence of water.

Here in this waterlogged world he heard nothing but his thoughts, as they screamed at him that this was impossible, that he should take Lilly and run, run to the human world and hide there snatching a few precious moments of happiness before the world ended. Goddess above was that so wrong? All he wanted was to call Lilly his wife and see her safe, just once... Just...

A loud knocking rudely invaded his peaceful world, sending him upright in the tub: ”I hope that this is a matter of life or death. If not, then may the forgotten gods...”

“What? “: The heavy door creaked open just enough to allow a slight figure to enter and pause with her back against it's smooth stone, as she cocked her head: ”Are you going to bend me over your knee? Or perhaps you have a more severe punishment in mind? “

His large eyes seemed to fill his entire face as he took in the scantily clad vision who looked at him with her mesmerizing starburst eyes. She shouldn't be here especially not without her amulet and the slim protection it's illusion offered. Yet as she bared a creamy white shoulder and fluttered her wing like lashes at him, Shiver couldn't think of a single reason to tell her to leave.

“Lilly. ..”

“Yes? I couldn't sleep and I wanted to... talk.... To you. Hmm that looks relaxing, you mind if I join you?” : Her eyes twinkled like stars as the sheer camisole dropped off her shoulders revealing her slender beauty to be caressed by the warm candlelight. Her muscles honed by months of sword practice moved beneath her velvet skin, as she sauntered up to the tub and crawled into it with all the grace of a cat. A sinful shudder passed through her as she sank into the hot water, causing her lips to part and grow red with lust. 

Watching her with eyes that smouldered with the power of his desire and the first stirrings of his darkflame, Shiver licked his lips as she glided towards him in a ripple of iridescent water. The tub was large, easily large enough to fit them both and leave room to spare. And the sheer size of it gave him ample room to settle back and allow her to straddle his lap, as she purred: ”Hmm I missed this, the way you look at me like I am the only thing that matters to you... Never change”

“Never! “: His powerful arms wrapped around her holding her firmly in place as he ground up against her reveling in the added friction caused by the water: ”I will never cease to see you as my guiding star, my heart and my life.”

Leaning in so close that their lips brushed as she spoke, Lilly whispered: ”I want to freeze this moment, and let tomorrow take care of itself. “

“ I know, so do I..”

Their lips met in a kiss that was soft and filled with the fear and love that warred inside of them both. Strong hands held her, running up and down her back imparting his strength to her, while she let her hands explore his torso. 

They had done this countless times, their hands moving with a will of their own as they sought out places that caused the other to writhe and moan with pleasure. They had done it before, yet this time it was different, so very, very different. Tears rolled down Lilly's rose kissed cheeks as her lips fought to draw Shivers soul out. In this kiss there was a soul searing desperation born by the knowledge that nothing was certain and that their next breath might very well be their last. And that nothing they did could truly change that mind blowing fact. And so they clung to each other so tightly that it was nearly impossible to see where one started and the other ended.

Grinding down hard Lilly moaned as his throbbing erection rubbed against her sensitive folds causing sweet pleasure to build in her still virginal centre. Running her fingers through his hair, she hissed as the delicately carved leaves of her engagement ring caught in his hair, reminding them both of its existence and the promise it symbolized. 

“I'm sorry “: He mumbled softly as she untangled the ring from the dread holding it prisoner.

“Sorry, Why? It was me who yanked your hair”.: She said confusion thick in her voice.

“Because I may have given you a promise that I may not be able to keep. I know that it is out of my hands but I still feel utterly guilty at having promised something that I may not have in my power to give...”

“Oooh “:  At first her eyes darkened with the shared pain of his longing to fulfil the promise they had given. But then a sudden light chased the shadow away as a stray thought took root and filled her with a renewed hope:” But why don't we do it now? Why don't we exchange vows and do our own ceremony right now? And yes I know what I'm asking, I think at least .....And I wanna do it the right way. I want to be yours in every way possible I... I want us to be utterly and truly bonded. And yes I am ready to bear you child. I ....”

Stopping mid rant, Lilly looked deep into his stunned eyes searching for any signs of the rejection that she half feared, half wanted. And it was there, it had been the first thought to be easily read in his luminescent green eyes. But it had been swiftly followed and overtaken by a strange unreadable look that for some reason made Lilly feel slightly fearful, as he ran his hands up her back and licked his lips hesitantly, before saying.

“Are you certain that you want this? To bond in the old way? There will be pain, you know that right? No matter how gentle we are you will experience pain, there is no way to avoid that.”

“Yeah I know that, Morgaine didn't leave out anything sorta, and yeah I admit that I'm scared of that kind of pain but... I want this bond more, I want it not just on my body but in it! I want our souls to be bound together and if this is the way to evoke the bloodmagic required then I am more than just willing, I am eager.”: Cupping his face gently Lilly leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, whispering softly: “I love you.” 

“Oh sweet goddess “: Tears burned behind his eyes as he held her tightly against him, trying his very best to find a reason to deny her, and coming up with nothing but more reasons for them to bond themselves without delay. And yet to evoke such power, on a whim just seemed wrong. Only it wasn't a whim, was it. No it wasn't. Gazing into her starburst eyes Shiver saw nothing but true love. A love as strong as the love shared between Sarah and Jareth. Love and trust enough to thaw even the coldest heart, and his was not a cold heart. So how could he refuse her when he himself wanted nothing but to be only hers. Nothing but to belong to her, and for her to be his. Thus he could do nothing but nod softly murmuring: ” Yes, Sweet goddess forgive us. Yes for the Love I bear you yes, let us bond now, before tomorrow comes to rip asunder our dreams.”

“Ssch”: Placing a gentle finger across his lips Lilly chastised him softly: ”Don't talk like that, we don't have to invite tomorrow in before time......”

The room was warm yet goose bumps covered Lilly's skin as Shiver rose from the tub with her held securely in his arms. The tub vanished in a plume of green smoke, replaced by a massive pile of thick blankets and plump pillows, all in rich jewel coloured hues. Kneeling he set her down, so that she too knelt before him naked as the day she had been born. 

Holding out his hand Shiver smile hesitantly as Lilly laid her delicate hand in his and whispered: ”I bind myself to you, to the heart that beats within, to the blood that courses through you and the flesh that gives you form. I bind myself to your mind and will and forever shall we be one...”

The words flowed effortlessly from her lips as she held his hand and gazed lovingly into his eyes, letting him see every single thought that passed through her eyes as she began to evoke the ancient magic that would forever bind them. Magic that caused a soft warmth to build in their cores, or rather in Lilly's case in the spot in her chest where her core should have rested had she been born in the underground. Magic that filled them until it felt as if their skin ought to glow with the power of it as Shiver spoke the same words: ”I bind myself to you, to the heart that beats within, to the blood that courses through you and the flesh that gives you form. I bind myself to your mind and will and forever shall we be one...”

The heat of the power left them both breathless and burning with the first stirrings of desire. A desire that drove them to complete what they had begun, laying his slightly trembling hand firmly over her heart Shiver spoke the words that would define his role in their relationship: ”To you I gift my strength and will, my body and soul. To you I bind my life, every beat of my heart from this to the last. “

Mirroring his hand Lilly moaned softly as the desire grew, nearly stealing the breath she needed to speak her vows: ”To you I gift my body and soul, my strength and will, to you I give all that I am and ever will be. I will be the vessel that carries our love and our vows, from this day to my last, I will carry our power in my heart and body.” 

Words held power Lilly knew that, probably better than most her age, yet nothing she had ever experienced could possibly prepare her for the deluge of raw magic that was released as Shivers core poured into her rending the core of her soul ripping a hole large enough to fit an ocean of power into. The sensation floored her stealing her breath away and setting her world ablaze with flames of green. Flames that warmed and caressed rather than burned. The flames covered everything blinding her to all but the gasping pained pants that sounded like they were coming from Shiver. 

Oh god, Shiver! The thought was sudden and merciless as it struck her, because if she was feeling this overwhelmed then how did it feel from his end, had his core been ripped in two or had it been stretched through some metaphysical infinity, causing him pain? The one thing that she couldn't live with was him being in pain. 

“Shiver?, Oh god answer me Shiver....”

The green conflagration retreated leaving behind a faint glow that served only to enhance the colour of Shivers skin as he knelt on the floor with one hand pressed against his heart panting and gasping unable to draw a full breath. Her hand reached out cupping his chin as a matter of pure reflex. Her mind had not even caught up to the fact that she was cradling him when the heat of the newly forged bond flared flooding their bodies with a need so strong that neither could have resisted even if they had wanted to. 

But with the need came relief as cool air filled their lungs, and eager hands caressed equally eager flesh. Pushing him onto his back, Lilly smiled lovingly down at him, her eyes burning with a newly formed dark flame ember, as she murmured huskily: ”I will be a vessel for your power.”

Running her splayed fingers up his taut abdomen she moaned as she dropped her head to suck his straining need into her scalding hot mouth, drawing a stuttered: ”I..I sha...shall be your... fountain! “: From him as his back bowed and a dark groan of utter pleasure escaped his parted lips. The feeling of her lips as she enveloped the crown of his member running the very tip of her tongue along the raised cartilage beads gently flicking over each bead. It felt like lightning striking as she lapped at the sensitive nubs. She had given him pleasure like this before and she was supremely skilled at it but now with the magic of pleasure and sacrifice coursing through their bodies, the merest flicker of her tongue caused him to writhe and whimper, as pleasure bordering agony ignited within him. 

His clawed hands gripped her hair scoring her scalp with long crimson gashes that stained her hair the same red, but she didn't care, hell she barely realised that blood trickled down her face as she gripped his hips urging him to thrust upwards, deeper into her mouth and into her throat cutting off her air. His skin tasted of salty musk and the bitter tang of pre-cum, a taste she hated. Yet in this moment as the magic of sacrifice and pleasure rode her, Lilly found that that distinct taste, which was so very him, only served to spur her on. It filled her with a desire to have him fill her to the brim, to fully and utterly submit her body and soul to his pleasure. It should have scared her, considering that what Morgaine had told her had to be complete the ritual. The pain she would have to endure to bind them both within the threads of this magic. This web of sacrifice and acceptance of surrender and love. 

Pulling back just enough that she could breath around his impressive girth, Lilly smirked as the sudden rush of cold air caused Shiver to arch up again groaning as his eyes fluttered shut and his claws gripped her hair once more, forcing tears to spring from her eyes. This was part of her sacrifice to him, the price she paid to share his power and his years. Because this was no pale human ceremony where nothing but words were given. No this was the invoking of ancient powers, powers that would bind them together from this day to their last. 

That was the thought that filled the back of Lilly's mind as she drove forward again swallowing him down until her lips were nothing but thin white lines stretched tight around the girth of his base, and her tongue moved lazily along the beads embedded on the underside of his length. Holding his hooded pleasure fogged gaze she watched his expression shift at the stimulation her experienced mouth and throat gave him. Her throat burned fiercely as the foreign object invading it spasmed and shuddered, but she ignored it and continued stubbornly. Lilly had taken him deeply before but never this deeply, never choked herself on his impressive length, this long and this completely. And choking she was. Her lungs burned and her mind screamed at her to release him and breathe, yet the soft voice of the magic guided her, urging her to keep at it just a little longer, just a few more seconds as his hands flexed scoring her scalp and drawing more blood. Blood that rolled through the thick fall of her hair to cover the burning skin of Shiver, covering his hands in a scalding silken caress. The scent of blood filled his nostrils and mind, awakening the primitive emotions that always coiled just beneath the surface of his skin, breaking the chains that held them in check. His back arched thrusting him even deeper into her clenching throat as delicate tissue milked him. 

He knew that the pulsing muscles was a result of her choking on his length, but he was too wrapped up in the magic to stop.

All that mattered in that isolated moment was the power that her fear and pain were giving birth to as she sacrifice herself to bind them, and their love with bonds older than the Labyrinth himself. Power filled them both, coiling tightly in their chests and creating an ever expanding ball of heat and pressure in their abdomens, as Lilly's hot lips and throat forced him closer and closer to the first shining abyss. The power grew, arching his back as he came in a shuddering full body orgasm. This orgasm that was so much more than just the release of the genetic material that he pumped down her pulsating throat in jet of thick pungent seed. It was a release from the thin veneer of civility that he hid behind, it was a release into a far more primitive and pure state of being. One where the desire to take, to conquer and to protect that which was his was all that mattered. To claim the other half of his being and make them one for as long as they both should live....

A roar, a defiant challenge for any other male to defy his claim on this woman escaped him, charging the already electric atmosphere of the room with even more energy as he pulled her up by her hair, forcing her to release him as he rolled them both until he was on top of her, his much larger frame covering her completely. 

He was hot to the touch, hotter than he had been during the worst bouts of fever, hot enough that touching him was almost painful as if the fire of his darkflame lay just below his skin ready to envelope and devour her.

And oh great goddess she wanted to be devoured. She wanted to be marked by him, to belong only to and with him. And she wanted to be taken as she gave herself to him. 

In short she wanted, and that want spilled from her lips in a soft surrendering whisper: ”I will open myself to you and you alone...”

The magic flared as she spoke, reaching a new terrifying level, a level that drew the answer to her vow from Shiver with a tortured groan: ”I will fill you and only you....”

Lilly had never been the most avid reader of romance and or smut literature. And the few female friends that she had had, had never spoken about the very first penetration. But she had seen him fully erect and ready many times before, and she had often imagined just how it would feel once he finally took her virginity. She had tried to imagine how it would feel when he pushed into her, forcing untouched muscles to stretch to accommodate him. She did have a very fertile imagination and it had often enough proved accurate. But even that could not even begin to picture the, spine bowing toe curling agonisingly torturous pleasure that speared up her spine as he slowly pushed into her. The slowly strengthening burn as her virgin lips both inner and outer stretched to allow him entrance to her yearning body. It felt as if she would rip, as if her body would not be able to stretch far enough to allow him in, as if...... Then suddenly he burst through, sliding through the tight resistance of the first one or two inches of her barely explored canal, before the merciless grip of her clenching walls stopped him. 

It hurt, her body struggling to accommodate the foreign intruder that strained her inner muscles to expand, and yet it also filled her with an utter sense of completeness. As if he was a missing piece of her soul slotting back into place. It was a strange sensation to realize that the member that slowly and painfully pushed further and further into her, belonged just there, inside her. His heat and strength what she had been missing. Her vulnerability and loving nature the lost piece of his puzzle. 

Fitting though he did, nothing could ever have prepared her for the burn of overly stretched membranes or the slow torturous scrape of the cartilage beads as they dragged against the sensitive flesh, igniting not just pain but an arching pleasure, that drenched her skin in cold sweat, and arched her back forcing more of him into her. 

The pain was sharp, and caused stars to burst in front of her eyes as tears of anguish wet her flushed cheeks. It was worse than she had ever imagined it would be and it was far more wonderful. Clinging to him with arms and legs Lilly keened as the massive weight that had been forced inside of her rocked further into her accompanied by the strained groans of Shiver. 

“Oooh god Shiver, Please... I please.... oh god..”

The words spilled readily from her lips as she pleaded even though she had no idea what she was pleading for, or even who she was pleading with. She didn’t understand until Shiver finally got enough room to move inside of her, letting her feel the entire bead studded length of him as he plunged into her again and again. It was a glorious hell as her body stretched and moved in symphony with him. The magic ebbing and flowing in time with his thrusts, unsteadily at first, then faster and stronger as his thrusts became smoother and more powerful. More urgent

a gasp escaped her as she wrapped her legs wantonly around him, pushing up, urging him further, deeper. She needed more, she needed all of him, and he was more than willing to give her everything she asked for.

Time didn't hold any meaning as they moved with one another, separating and joining again and again, until their hearts pounded in unison to the same furious rhythm and their bodies ceased to be their own. It could have been an hour or a few minutes neither of them knew as their world suddenly erupted in a blaze of fire and pleasure. 

One second he was thrusting as hard and fast as he was able, the next her moans of pleasure turned into a gasping cry as that pleasure grew without warning until it pushed at the borders of pain as her body gripped Shiver in an iron grasp that had him arching his back, throwing back his head with his lips parted in a silent cry as he spilled himself deep inside of her in a torrent of heat. 

It burned but not in an unpleasant way. Reaching up Lilly rested one slender hand between her breasts as she pressed the other against Shiver's sternum staring in open mouthed wonder as she watched a tiny tendril of bright green light connect them as his power filled her core feeding the fire inside of her. It was beautiful, beautiful but not perfect, not yet....

A soft smile played along Shiver's lips as he leaned down to whisper across her lips: ”From my soul to thine we are bound.”

She could feel it, the choice, the point of this ceremony that would forever define the type of relationship that this would be. And she realized, as Morgaine had so rightly foreseen, that she could never be satisfied simply leeching off of Shiver's life-force, like some parasite. How could she. She may not have much to give, but it would be his until the end of time. 

The strength she used to flip them both left Shiver gaping in surprise, only holding back his exclamation because Lilly pressed her finger across his lips, frowning down at him as she spoke: ”No this rite is not over, not yet.”

The need still rode them, but it had retreated just enough for them to make their own decisions on how far to go. But even so, while Shiver still felt it coiling in his loins like a scalding serpent seeking a way out, he still didn’t want Lilly to sacrifice anymore. Not that he didn't want her to contribute with the power that he knew that she possessed, he didn’t want to be the cause of her pain.: ”You don’t have to do this... the bond is already strong. I can easily ground us both.”

Nodding in acknowledgement as she straddled him Lilly cupped his chin and flashed him a fearful but determined smile: ”Yeah but I want it to perfect, I want it to be us, not just you and who knows there may come a time where we will need me to ground us, in any case this is my sacrifice and I give it willingly “

“But”: He had a whole host of arguments as to why it was too dangerous for her, why this was a bad idea, why ... But they were all cut short by the magic of the ritual as it slammed into him like a runaway freight train on the heels of her softly spoken words: ”I surrender my all to you.” 

And no matter how he fought he couldn't keep the magic that guided them from spilling from his own lips: ”And in return I shall love you, fear you and obey you... We are one...”

And with those words she pushed backwards forcefully breaching a her own tight sphincter with the massive head of his member, driving a good two inches into her own tight orifice before the pain spearing up her back and exploding in her brain forced her to freeze in place. 

PAIN!

That was what her body screamed, as she sat caught by her own decision, he was barely in her and yet her rear passage felt as if it would rip in two if he as much as twitched inside of her. She had been prepared for it to hurt, but not this raw horrid agony that rippled up and throughout of her body.

“Oh goddess, it hurts... aaarh gawd.. please... I I need help, Please Shiver, Help me! “

His hands had encircled her waist and was about to raise her up, pulling her from herself impalement, before she had a chance to explain what she needed, and only her hands on his wrists and her gasped ”No” stopped him. “

“No? What do you mean no? “

Her body shook, and every fibre of her body screamed at her to just let him lift her up, and stop this madness. But, _no_ , her mind screamed, _no if you do that then this will have been in vain the whole ritual lost and your bond forever beyond you_ _r_ _reach. Forever!_

She couldn't do that she couldn't allow her weakness to keep her from carrying out what need to be done. Gritting her teeth Lilly exhaled and groaned: ”Down, Push me down. Fill me and trust the magic that guides us. Trust our love.”

The look in his wide open and very green eyes left no doubt about his thoughts on this, but they also spoke of utter trust in her and gratitude for the sacrifice that she was making. And Lilly couldn't love him anymore than she did in just that moment, because he understood, he knew why completing this ritual was so all important, why this pain was so necessary. And hate it he might but he would trust her and see this through by her side.

His hands large and calloused gripped her hips tightly, as he leaned up nearly folding in half as he claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss that felt as if he was trying to draw her soul out with it. It was so warm and it burned her so deeply that she could barely breathe, and in it she forgot that her tight little ass was impaled on the massive shaft of her perfect knight. At least until his arms flexed, pushing her down as she had asked breaking the kiss as a loud torture gasp escaped her swollen lips and her entire body which had begun to relax tightened up once more, trapping her with him all the way inside of her. A sword of fire lodged in her belly almost like a premonition of some distant future pain.  

His nasal voice was soft as he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him: ”Lilly you have to relax, can you do that for me? Relax, let the magic take the pain, please Lilly you have to do this, for us.”

Relax he said, well he wasn't the one with a studded iron rod shoved up next to his spine. But he was right, she had to and she had to trust both him and the magic. 

Her arms locked around his chest as she wrapped her legs around his back, utterly surrendering all control to him, trusting him utterly and completely, trusting that he would strive to ease her pain. 

There were no words between them as he slowly leaned forward laying her down on her back giving him the freedom to move and control the angle. Slowly he rocked into her creating room where there was none, coaxing her body into relaxing and accepting that he was invading it. Because if he was to judge by the way her muscles were fighting him, threatening to cut off his circulation that was what it considered him to be doing. But he had lain with her enough times to be certain that he knew just how to distract her. Snaking a hand down between them he smiled as the first gentle strokes of her still aroused and swollen sex caused her to moan and move slightly against him. Emboldened by that early success he stroked deeper more insistently watching as her painfilled frown loosened and her lips parted allowing a startled moan of not pain but beginning pleasure to escape, as she moved ever so slightly into his slow rocking movement. It was all it took that slight hesitant movement enough to bring the powerful and all consuming NEED roaring back. 

Gone was the pain, the fear, the hesitation, and in its wake was the dark flames of pleasure as they drove her to meet his soft rocking with a strong determinate thrust. And that was all he needed gripping her hips in a grip that would no doubt leave deep bruises. But he didn't care as her legs gripped his waist urging him to go deeper and faster, no longer just rocking into her, but full out thrusting. Losing himself in her, until the world drowned in a new and final conflagration of verdant green fire and scoring nails. And again it was more than an orgasm, it was a sundering of not only their bodies, but their worlds and souls as the magic driving them reordered their lives making them one where once there had been two.

 

* * *

 

The softly flickering light of the fireplace washed over their sweaty naked bodies, as they lay in each others arms, silently listening to their synchronized heartbeats. It was still night outside, the darkness thick enough that it felt almost like a physical weight pushing in on them. But the entwined couple didn't care.

Running her fingers slowly through the tangle mess that was his dreads, she smiled softly. They were married, or well not married. No that word did not even begin to cover what they had done. No marriage was a purely social institution, that had nothing to do with the warm knot of magic that rested in the centre of her body. No they were not Married, they were bound. Eternally and irrevocable. Their cores, his old and her new connected through a thin filament of green light made even brighter by the silvery purple thread that entwined it as they pulsed to the serene beat of their twin hearts. If anyone had told her that she would be bound to a fairy tale knight eight or nine months ago, she would have laughed in their faces and told them that they were insane. Hell she would quite possibly have told them to either stop doing whatever crap they were doing or start sharing. Because it would obviously have been some grade A shit. 

But no matter how insane it might seem it did not change the fact that she now lay naked and tired in the safe haven of her perfect knights embrace. And that this was where she belonged.

“What are you thinking about my love?”: His nasal voice was soft as he spoke, almost as if he was afraid to startle her: ”You look... troubled.”

She hadn't even realized that she was frowning before he spoke, but she made it a conscious effort to let her answer be followed by yet another soft smile: ”I was just think about how insane this all is. I have just bound myself to a creature whom I wouldn't even have believed existed just a week ago. And more than that You are a knight and a prince! Hell you should have bonded with a perfect little goblin princess, not...”

Her final words was cut off by his finger as he pressed it to her lips and spoke fiercely: ”No!  Never say that again! Because that is exactly what I have done, don't you see? YOU, Lilly are my princess. You are what I need, what I want. And I will never allow anyone, not even you to say anything to the contrary. Never! Do you hear me! No one!” 

Nodding meekly as she found her arguments swept away by the sudden flare of crimson fire in his eyes, Lilly could only listen as he continued: ”You are far more worthy to be a princess than I am to be a prince, you are kind and wise, you strive to ease suffering rather than cause it, and... You are far more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen. And I will never meet another woman half as perfect as you, my mate... My beautiful perfect mate, who would not let even pain stop her from a perfect union.”

“Mate “: The word rolled easily off of her tongue, as she let the reality of it's meaning fill her mind. Mate she was someone’s mate, someone’s other half. The anchor to another life just as she was now anchored in him, no longer alone. And that was the thing that caused her to catch her breath. Because she was no longer Alone. She belonged now and for all eternity to him, to Shiver. And after a lifetime, albeit a short lifetime of being alone, it should scare her. But strangely it didn't, instead it gave her a deep settled calm. A calm that she allowed to engulf her as she settled down on his chest once more to let her weary body rest.

 

* * *

 

Dawn cast it's soft rosy light across the seemingly unassailable wall that separated the teeming masses at his command from the cowering goblins beyond. Licking his nearly non-existent lips Llagain growled low and deep in his throat. Soon. Soon he would quench this ever burning thirst in the thick molasses of Shivers pewter blood, but first he would hunt down that little imposter who dared to rally that rabble against the glory of the Seelie court. And once he had her in his possession he would make her regret her misguided attempt at valour.

Yes, a slow lazy smile curved his lipless mouth as his crimson tongue licked them in anticipation, he would take his time and he would make her his whimpering mindless slave. A broken husk. Just as he would Jareth.

A low cruel laughter rolled up from the depths of his belly and out his mouth, causing every soldier within earshot to shudder and move minutely away from him. It was a well known fact that the Whiteblade never laughed unless pain or death was the cause, and considering that he was standing still, no one wanted to unwittingly draw the dreaded Orcs attention. 

And if Llagain noticed he gave no outward sign, and why would he, no the tortures he was imaging in the cold cruel depths of his hellish mind was more than enough to keep his attention captured. 

But all good things had to end, even this. Pushing the pleasing thoughts to the back of his mind, Llagain turned his attention back to the milling throng, and raising his great milky white blade he bellowed: ”Attack, and show no mercy....”

 

* * *

 

The vast cavernous room was filled to bursting with quiet wild-eyed civilians of every possible size and shape. Goblins, gnomes, gnolls. Some clutched bags of prized possessions while others clung to their equally silent children. 

Standing tall beside the hunched over figure of Morgaine Lilly wanted nothing as much as she wanted Shivers arms around her, his soft nasal voice telling her that it would all be alright and that no one else would have to die. But it was a child’s fantasy and Lilly was old enough to know that, as she watched the final two boulders be shoved aside by the massive black furred creatures whose names she had no hope of pronouncing. It was time, this was her only duty as Sarah, to get as many of the huddled creatures through the shimmering portal and into the relative safety of the Unseelie court.

Turning from the hypnotically patterned portal Lilly pulled her borrowed body up to it's full height, calling out in an authoritative voice that was not her own: ”Hear me now, it is time to pass through the portal and into the unseelie realm. There the army of Morgaine awaits to protect you and once you are all through they will pass to our side and fight to defeat the Seelie betrayers. They are waiting and we must move quickly.”

Stepping aside Lilly, gestured towards the swirling gate: ”Go now .......”

The goblin warriors holding the anxious civilians back parted to create a path as wide as the portal itself, as the first and bravest, or perhaps the most desperate, and terrified, neither Lilly nor Morgaine could truly tell, moved forward, drawing the more timid ones with them. 

Good god, but they all looked terrified as they filed past the silent Queens. Mother's clinging to their children, husbands to their wives. 0ld and young with sunken haunted eyes. Lilly had seen her share of traumatized people, but never any as broken as these. Never children with eyes so dark that they resembled black mirrors more than anything else.

And as she watched them now, Lilly understood the need to protect that had driven Sarah and Jareth out on a mission that appeared utterly impossible. Theses creatures, big and small were all innocent, they had done nothing but go through their daily lives, and now those life were threatened by a war they had no part of and no hope of ending, or winning. 

No Sarah and Jareth had had no choice in the matter, the only thing they could do, was exactly what they had done, no matter how dangerous, and now Lilly could do no less. She would see these terrified masses safe through the portal and then she would join Shiver on the battlefield, to....

The first tremors rippled through the solid bedrock as a loud banging erupted from the east wall causing the already  terrified crowd to surge forward and crush those in front. Panicked screams reverberated through the cave, mixing with the loud staccato shouts of the guards as they struggled to keep the masses from crushing the weakest among them.

“Stop, you are crushing them.“

“Halt there are children being hurt.“

“Stop or we will stop you! Do you hear! Please! Stop”

The voices of the guards carried clearly but no one seemed to hear them. And the sight of children clinging to their parents as others tried to push past them was too much for Lilly, and she had no choice but to act.

Stepping forward she raised her hand and called out: ”Stop all of you, you are just hurting each other and delaying your own salvation, now quickly but calmly go through the gate.” 

It felt completely incomprehensible to her that something as simple as that could calm down so many panicked creatures, and restore order, but it did. And now the crowd moved smoothly through the portal leaving everything that didn't breath behind.

It worked, it really worked. Keeping a hold on her desire to cry with relief to herself as she gave hasty orders for the two hundred or so warriors to split into two groups Lilly watched as a full third of the civilians vanished through the shimmering portal like divers through the mirror surface of a lake. In scant minutes the group had gone from terrified horde ready to trample anyone in their path young or old, to a civilized line where parents and children were pushed forward allowing those who carried the future of their world to live over those who had already lived long live or had yet to set their mark. And as those brave citizens did their best to get as many through as possible, Lilly did her part by sending the largest group of warriors to the back of the cave ready to buy the fleeing masses time with their lives. 

Casting a quick glance at Morgaine Lilly felt her jaw drop as the formerly old crone stroked back her thick mane of glistening midnight hair revealing the face and figure of a goddess, with flawless ivory skin and eyes ablaze with black fire. Mirror like armour of the same shadowsteel as Shiver's curved blades, encased her perfect form, underlining her strength, as she met Lilly's surprised gaze.

“Morgaine? Wow what happened?“

A faint smile curled Morgaine's full pale lips as her dusky voice seemed to fill the entire cave: ”This is my form too, I am Morgaine she who gathers the dead to most I am the crone but to the warriors who will die this night I am the soft embrace that carries them to their eternal rest, I am the gentle night that calls the dying home, the soothing kiss that covers pain. And I am she who revels in death, I am death and this.....”

Spreading out her arms Morgaine sighed sensuously: ”Is my home.... Here where blood is spilled and offered to me. Where warriors plead for favour or relief. And ultimately no matter what I am she who parts the veil and carries them home..”

Power, pure and terrifying rolled off the dark goddess as she turned her midnight gaze from Lilly's borrowed form to level the full force of that ancient power on the slowly cracking back wall, speaking in a deep elemental voice: ”Those soon to die calls me I cannot delay much longer.”

Turning her terrifying gaze back onto Lilly Morgaine whispered: ”He comes.. Run!”

Shock rooted Lilly to the spot as Morgaine's figure exploded into a thousand silent ravens which flew in as many different directions vanishing as they went.

“Morgaine?” : Lilly's head swivelled on her neck like a paranoid drunkards, as she called for Morgaine with an increasing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.: ”Morgaine? What just happened? Where'd you... “

The world exploded as the back wall suddenly exploded in a cloud of flying stones, dust and cloying black smoke. Screams filled the air as bodies were hurled through the smoke and dust laden air or ripped into unrecognizable lumps of flesh by the razor-edged stones.

The power of the explosion slung her onto her back, leaving her dazed and confused on the ground as wave after wave of black armoured warriors poured through the gaping maw of a hole left by the explosion. Fighting to dispel the ringing that stole all other sounds away Lilly pushed herself up into a halfway sitting position just in time to see a huge black skinned creature stride through the opening with a cruel smirk on his lipless mouth. She didn't know who or what he was, and yet she instinctively knew that this was a creature filled with cold malice. And she need to protect the panicking innocent from the dark evil that seemed to envelope his massive form like an invisible cloud. And she knew that she had to keep him away from the now panicking civilians, she had to....

But she never got the chance. The loud scream of rock buckling under its own weight, as a massive fissure ripped open above her and sent an avalanche of stone tumbling down onto everyone in the cave. Pain bloomed in the back of her head and the last thought to fill her as darkness swallowed her, was: ”Shiver! I failed them all.. I failed. ... You...”

 

* * *

****

Pain harsh and made infinitely worse by the Arctic wind whipping about her hanging body. The armour she had worn lay in a buckled heap next to the charred black throne like chair which dominated the large thoroughly drafty tent where she had woken up just an hour ago. A long terrible hour ago. 

Shuddering even though the movement caused pain to race up her arms to her wrists where rough shackles held her suspended above the ground. Llagain he had called himself, WhiteBlade. And that name had sent chills of terror down her spine as Shivers tortured words had rung through her mind: _“I saw you... I saw you die.... Lilly... never... never come between me and the white blade... please...promise me.”_

Closing her eyes against the harsh sting of tears Lilly tried not to feel the knife edged pain ripping at her heart. It was not fear of her own death that caused the pain it was the thought of what it would do to Shiver when he felt her die. Because she might be able to keep him from feeling her pain, but her death, no he would feel that and his heart would never recover. He...

A rough hand shoved unceremoniously up between her dangling legs, forcing her to spread them as a coarse finger with a broken sharp claw ripped along her outer lips, tearing a helpless scream from her.

“Hmm such delicate flesh. Such a shame that you will rip and be useless once I am done with you.” 

“No“: Shaking her head as if it were actually possible to reason with the monstrous creature: “Please... Oh god No.. Please don't, don’t do that... don't. .... Rape me.. Please....”: Lilly had always prided herself with being a strong woman who had never broken no matter what was thrown at her. No matter how cruel life had been. And yet as she felt that vile creature's fingers invade her most private area, plunging into her in the most painful way possible. Lilly found that she could not hold back neither tears nor pleading sobs for him to stop. And how she hated herself as her helpless tears drew a harsh delighted laugher from his deep chest as his enormous hand pressed her backwards until his terrifying member nestled between her taut buttocks and he chuckled darkly: ”Yes I shall enjoy this....”

 


	53. By My Will and Word.

 

The first glow of cold winter light peaked through the heavy brocade curtains, to cross the red and green tiled floor and wash across the pair sleeping peacefully in the massive jumble of fur. Pale flaxen hair mingled with midnight locks creating a pattern of shadows and light that shifted and moved ever so slightly with each deep sleeping breath. Just looking at them now no one would ever believe that they held the power of life and death in their entwined hands. No one would think that blood had been spilled for them to lie here slowly waking up as the cold light entered their dreams, heralding the dawn of an utterly new day. 

Shuddering as if cold, the pale king drew his dark queen even closer, pressing their lips together in a kiss laced with passion and pain. Holding her captive with his tortured gaze Jareth murmured quietly: ”I thought that I had lost you.. I thought...”

Her hand still held a faint trace of deaths bitter cold, as she cupped his cheek and smiled a soft sad smile: ”You almost did... I was there, at the gate... I saw my family and I saw the glory of the next realm.”

Her lips were soft as she rose up to kiss him and stroke her fingers through his wild hair. Like the kiss that had woken her this one was full of emotions, there was joy, and relief in it, but also fear, and she could not stop scalding crystal tears from spilling as she savoured the taste and feel of his lips against hers. She had been so close to losing it all, she had done it willingly to save Jareth and their world. And given a choice she would have made the same decision, yet that did not make her any less grateful as she melted into him letting their joined relief find a physical release. 

 _He fought for you,_ her soul sang, _he fought just as you did, and he won._

 He won, and now they would fight on together, and they would win she knew that deep in the pit of her raw and vulnerable soul. There was no other choice, death was too horrible a possibility. 

Pulling back a little Sarah gazed up into his painfully naked eyes: ”But I couldn't stay there, not when I felt you calling me. We are two side of the same coin, you and I. We can't live without each other, so I had to come back to you.”

Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes as he whispered brokenly: ”I would have had no choice but to go on without you, but it would not have been a life. It would have been a punishment worse than any Titania could have ever devised. And one that I could never escape....”

“I know.... “: Reaching up she softly wiped the tears away before they could fall and flashed him a loving smile: ”But it's over now and nothing is going to separate us again. Ever.”

The haunted light remained yet a faint ghost of a smile curled his lips as he nodded: ”As you command my queen, and may the great mother hear you.” 

“Yeah, she owes us for all this....”

They stayed in their warm nest for as long as they dared, just holding on to each others warm bodies. But the drain of the dying realm drove them from their sanctuary and saw them gliding through the silent predawn of the still sleeping village more like ghost than conquering rulers returning to their thrones. But how they looked was the farthest thing from their minds, as they entered the wide garden passages surrounding the village of her salvation. Gone was the warm vapours that had given the area it's emerald glow, and in it's place hung a frigid fog. Crystals of ice clung to even the tiniest leaf, robbing them their life as the dying magic cooled the hot springs that had sustained them. 

Clamping her hand to her mouth Sarah stifled a shocked outcry as she took in the dying plants: ”Oh Goddess the drain has sped up. Look at this, they are dying...”

Stepping up to the wall Jareth's face was an unreadable mask as he pulled his black leather glove from his hand and caressed a quickly withering vine still bearing a crop of shrivelled green grape: ”Yes everything has a price.... What I did this night. Yes the ritual of blood generated an immense cash of power, but also..... It sped up the plants magical metabolism.“

Reaching up he gently plucked a bunch cradling them in his naked hand as he turned to level dark eyes on her: ”What I did for us will cost our Kingdom dearly if we do not succeed.... We no longer have days to reach the summoning stone we have today. No more.”

Her stomach clenched in terror as the price of her life suddenly slammed home. He had offered not just a single life but every life bound to this realm as a price for her life. He had offered it all. Her mouth fell open as she was preparing to scream at him to berate him for his foolish and egoistic choice, because how dare he put such a price on her life, how dare he risk so much for so little. How... And yet she knew. She knew why, because without her he was just one side of the coin, he was light and he needed her darkness her side of their coin to be able to do what had to be done. And seen in that light his choice made perfect sense. Even if it accelerated the death they were running to prevent. 

Meeting his crystalline eye's Sarah let her understanding and acceptance of the situation show: ”Okay then what do we do? We are too far from the great plaza to reach it that quickly by foot and we have no horses.” 

“No“: He agreed as a thoughtful frown furrowed his brow: ”We do not. But we may have something even better, if more dangerous.”

“Dangerous? How so?”

Pointing to the rapidly cooling stones beneath their feet Jareth said: ”Below us runs a warren of tunnels, these tunnels are inhabited by all manners of fire dwelling beings. From salamanders to what you would label as hell hounds, and dragons. Some are sweet and playful spirits who wishes no harm on anyone, others are cold and cruel wanting nothing as much as to see the world engulfed in fire.“

Looking nervous Sarah liked her lips: ”Okay and you want us down there why?” 

“Because those tunnels run through the Labyrinth like spokes through a wheel. And they will provide us with a straight path to the great plaza. But they are dangerous most especially to you. I cannot be touched by flames, but you can . You could burn if we encounter the wrong kind of beast down there. And after what I just went through to keep you with me I........”

His words caught in his throat forcing him to fall silent as Sarah digested the risk she was about to face. If they fucked this up then everything that Jareth had sacrificed to save her would be worse than in vain, it would be the nail that sealed the coffin on an entire realm. But what else could they do? The other roads would take too long, effectively removing them from the equation. No the decision was already made, and they just had to roll with it. 

“Yeah we have no other options, so we just gotta run with this.. So how do we get down there?”

“Well that at least is not hard. We enter through a vent. Once we are down there we simply have to follow the tunnel to the end”: A thousand thoughts flowed through the depths of his eyes until a steely determination won out and made him stand tall and proud: ”Then we have to leave now. And may the goddess grant us the mercy we need.”

Finding a vent was easier than Sarah had expected it to be, and so was getting down through its jagged tear and into the surprisingly wet and humid tunnel below. As for that it was all that Sarah had expected, but that was where it ended. 

The tunnel was wider that she had thought it would be and it was not hewn through coarse dull stone, or even dark soil, no. Instead it seemed to have been melted through jet black obsidian in the same way as water melted through solid glaciers creating magical flowing shapes. Turning slowly she let her fingers glide over the mirror smooth surface as she took in the sheer alien beauty of the strange place, and it's black ice world.

“Wow this is so not what I was expecting, it's so beautiful. But it looks like water made these tunnels, and not fire....”

“Well in a way you are right, fire can act in much the same way as water. It depends on the pressure and nature of the fuel, giving it life. And yes these tunnels do look like ice caves. But come we must hurry even by these paths it will take us most of the day to reach our goal.

Nodding as he tugged gently on her hand, Sarah simple followed him as he set off. At first the tunnels were cold and moist, making their footing precarious and causing them to slide every so often. But that changed as Jareth lead them further and further into the growing darkness, and the cold moist air turned warm and dry. It didn't take more than an hour, before they had both shed their heavy outer layers, leaving only the thinner and much cooler linen layer they had both opted for. Yes it was dangerous to forgo the protection of their leathers but dropping with heat exhaustion wouldn't exactly be beneficial either, so linens it was. And Sarah had to admit that the sight of Jareth in fitted dark brown linen pants and a white frilly shirt didn't bother her at all. 

They had walked barely two hours, when the first signs that they were not alone appeared. At first it was a change in the atmosphere the air though no dryer seemed strangely dead and the russet fairy light felt dimmer. Pausing Jareth pressed his hand against the blackened wall and closed his eyes as a concentrated frown creased his forehead.

“What's wrong? Is it a dragon?” 

Keeping his eyes closed Jareth shook his head lightly: ”No It's... possibly better, but just as dangerous.” 

A faint shiver raced up Sarah's spine at the mentioning of danger, hadn't they faced enough already?: ”Dangerous, how so?” 

Opening his bicoloured eyes slowly Jareth breathed: ”The Fire spirits.” 

“Fire spirits? “: The question was clear in her voice as she craned her neck to see what had Jareth thinking that they were about to run into any kind of spirits...

“Yes”: Letting his hand drop, he sighed and turned to face her: ”The Fire spirits are incorporeal beings who assume a firey form. They are capricious and mercurial at best and downright cruel at worst. But they are beings of magic, and they will have realized what is about to happen to our realm. And that is what may prove to be our salvation....”

Running his hand over his sweat beaded brow, Jareth continued: ”If the spirits ahead are still able to see reason then they are able to help us reach the great plaza far faster than we can hope to do it ourselves. But if they have been driven mad by the drain then they may very likely unleash a terrible conflagration upon us, burning all our hopes of salvation to blackened cinders.

“Okay...”: She might look calm on the surface, but the thought of dying in a sudden flash of fire had her truly shaken. And that fear caused her to scan Jareth's seemingly calm expression for any sign of the terror that she knew he had to feel at the thought of a fiery death. 

“Jareth?” 

“What? Are you concerned that the prospect of dying in the flaming embrace of an elemental force will cause me to be less than I am, that it will make me hesitate?”: There was a strange dark determination in his eyes as he spoke: ”Well it will not, I have conquered that fear, and I will do what must be done to save this realm, now that may require me to say or do things that you may not understand or condone, but I will need you to trust me, even when you do not see the method behind my madness... Can you promise this?”

Trust, after all that they had gone through together, this was what he asked for trust? As if he didn't already have that and more. Facing him completely Sarah smiled softly at his worried frown: ”After all these trials you ask for my trust? Really Jareth? That is the dumbest thing I've heard from you in a few months. Of course I trust you, you idiot. Now lead the way we have come too far to stop now.” 

His frown turned into a grateful smile as he nodded: ”Yes you are right, let us tarry no longer.”

The tunnel turned in a sharp ninety degree bend before narrowing to a mere three feet wide and eight feet tall. And as if the claustrophobic confines of the tunnel wasn't enough, then there was the heat, oh sweet goddess, the heat. Waves of desiccating desert heat rolled over them, making their eyes burn and water at the same time and forcing them to match their breath to its punishing roll. 

Sweat rolled of them both as they pushed on in strained silence while the seconds stretched into infinity and the heat soared until each breath felt like molten iron in his chest, and panic nipped at the edges of his conscious mind, as a far to familiar voice laughed softly: ” _The fire warms good yes, have you learned yet hmm?_ _T_ _o keep them mongrel eyes open? Hmm No?_ _W_ _ell fire will te_ _a_ _ch you, yes Fire!!_ _N_ _ow you hang and think yes, think and scream......”_

“Jareth? Sweet goddess your are shaking! Jareth please answer me, Jareth what's going on? Jareth!!”

Her hands were cool against the flaming heat of his cheeks as he blinked tear-filled eyes that felt strangely dry, trying to regain a focus that he had not realized that he had lost. 

“Sarah? “: His hand trembled as he gripped her slender fingers pressing them firmly against his cheek as he drew in the softly floral scent of her skin: ”I...what? “

“You fell! You just dropped and started whimpering, damn it Jareth what happened?”  

“I... The heat it felt.... It felt like it was burning me and that.....”: Sitting up he rubbed his face, momentarily hiding his haunted eyes from sight: ”I am not as strong as I thought I was... Fire, even just the thought of it still has a hold of me. A strong one.” 

Her voice was soft as she gently pulled his surprisingly cold hands away from his face: ”If you can't do this Jareth then I'll do it, or we can find another way. We don't have to ask these creatures if they are that terrifying to you, we can do it without.....”

“No.”

Just one word but with it he reclaimed his strength and reformed his shattered pride as he straightened and looked her straight in the eye.: ”No we continue, for each moment we tarry another soul is put in jeopardy. And I will not allow my irrational fear to do that. I am their king Sarah and as such I do not have the luxury of bowing to my personal fear. So no we push on. We need their help, and the time that they can grant us.....And what is more, I owe them a debt”

Squeezing her hand softly he flashed her a pale but determined smile before pushing up from the warm stone, pulling her with him.

 “Come our time is wasting.”

Taking those last few steps around the last bend was more difficult than Jareth would ever admit out loud, not that he would ever have to. No her soft warm hand in his was all the sign he needed that she saw and understood, and that she would always would be by his side, no matter how dangerous the path.

And it was a support that Jareth needed more than he would ever admit out loud. As the tunnel suddenly flared out, becoming a vast cave bathed in the flickering light from the vast pools of fire that filled close to a third of the room. Drawing in a deep breath he slipped on the mask of goblin king and with a last reassuring squeeze of her hand he released her, and strode down the wide slope that lead to a raised central dais, calling out: ”Sisters of fire heed me and come now as I call you in this hour of need.” 

At first his words were meet by a booming silence, then the already rolling fire seemed to come alive as three soft disembodied voices echoed around the cave.

“Great king... you call and we come..... Sssspeak tell usss what you neeed..” 

The churning of the flames grew more intense and almost frantic as three strangely broken female forms rose from the inferno, to stand with heads bowed as they held their chained hand demurely in front of them.

“Sisters of my soul I come to ask a great service and to right a horrific wrong. Come to me that I may undo the chains that have held you here for so long.”

“Undo? Brother?”: It was like watching a mirror image as the three forms simultaneously looked at him with a desperate hope in their identical faces: ”Is this truly you? Have you at long last shed the web that dimmed thy fire? Brother how?” 

A pained look darkened his markings as he reached into the flames to cup the face of the female in the middle: ”I... I... Can you ever forgive me? Because of my weakness you have not seen the sky in neigh on two thousand years. My weakness trapped you here in dank darkness. I caused you hurt that I have yet to alleviate and yet I stand here about to as you to risk your lives.... Fiora.. Please”

“No My lord, brother”: It seemed strange to Sarah to say that she saw emotions on a face that was composed entirely out of reddish golden flames, but regardless of that there was no doubt that both resignation and determination warred with sadness and fear as she continued: ”Ask not for our forgiveness, there is nothing to forgive. Your actions were not your own, your mind enslaved by the gossamer witch. But now....”

Beaming up at him she covered his hand with her own, ignoring the tightness in his shoulders: ”You are once more free and we will do anything that you ask of us... Anything.”

Hiding the sharp stab of panic that flared through him as the flaming hand of Fiora enclosed his, behind a slightly wilted smile Jareth mobilized his tattered self confidence and pushed on: ”You may wish to say no once you hear my request.”

Letting her hand fall, mercifully releasing his, Fiora nodded: ”Very well if it is your desire then we will hear you out..”

Trying to keep his panic from manifesting in a trembling hand, Jareth let it fall and stepped back enough that his pulse settled down a little before he spoke: ”I need your wings....”

“Our wings? But that may...”

“Yes I know, but if we do not reach the summoning stone before sundown then we all will perish. Our realm will die and the realms that we were born to keep separated and safe will once again merge into one.” 

The three moved as one their shackled hands covering their crooked fang filled mouthed as they stared at him in wide-eyed horror filled confusion: ”No.”

Shaking their heads in denial the three said: ”No this cannot be so... You lie.”

There was such sadness in his voice that even the terror the three elemental beings felt had to flee before it: ”But it is, Titania and Oberon tried to end my life first by magic and when that failed then poisonous iron and a cold blade....”

Pulling his left sleeve up Jareth bared his prosthesis to the flickering light, setting the inlaid gold ablaze: ”This was the price paid for my survival. Titania poured liquid iron down my throat, and Sarah was forced to cut off my hand to save my life. The pain...“

Drawing in a deep shuddering breath Jareth let his gaze drop to the twirling lake of fire at the women’s feet as he struggled not to dwell on the remembered pain. Then after what felt like years of struggling he released the air from his lungs and looked back up at Fiora: ”If there was another way I would chose that but we have no time...”

A grim look of resignation darkened the alien females face much like a fire burning low, as they let his words sink in and their gravity fully register: ”The damage runsss thissss deep?” 

Nodding Jareth answered simply: ”Yes.”

“And there is no other way, no miracle that may save us barre this? “

“No“: Great goddess of mercy but he wanted that to not be true. Because to free them only to risk their lives seemed too cruel, yet that did not change the reality of the situation and what he had to do to save the realm: ”You are our only hope if we are to undo the damage wrought by those who betrayed us. And I though I can simply take what I need, I will not deprive you of choice as I was. “

“Would you allow this realm to perish? Allow every soul bound to us to pass through the veil instead of simply taking that which you need from a single being “:  All three fiery women cocked their head and frowned in identical expressions of disbelief: ”Truly?“

Nodding slowly Jareth answered: ”Yes, being released from the web has opened my eyes in more ways than one. And as I said I will not rob another being of choice.”

The three nodded in unison yet only Fiora spoke as the two other females folded into themselves seemingly turning liquid and melting into the fire from where they had emerged: ”Then take what you need and save our realm. And we will pray to the great mother that we too will see the great wonders that you will bring.”

The chains around her wrists jingled ever so slightly as she held them out to him with a soft smile on her face: “Please if I am to die, then at lest let it be in freedom.”

“Of course“: Passing his hand over the coarse metal Jareth simply willed it out of existence, making the metal dissolve into blue and gold dust: ”There, the chains are no more, you are free now in every way....”

“Thank you brother, and now.”

It would never cease to surprise Sarah how little ceremony there was to the truly powerful magic of the underground. It always seemed that something was missing when monumental magic was done without some sort of ceremony or rite. And it was the same as Fiora held up her elongated hands and made the fire that made up her form grow wild and uncontrolled as the flames surrounding her rose up like huge serpents wrapping around both Sarah and Jareth before they had the slightest chance to utter a word of protest. Not that either of them had the presence of mind to notice the lack of ceremony as their bodies began to glow and lose their integrity. 

Fire erupted through their skin as if they were burning yet there was no pain nor heat. Just flames that seemed to make up everything, not just their bodies. But the walls of the cavern and the air that filled their lungs. Everything. 

And with that fire came power, raw primal power born in the first fire lit by man. Power so strong that the reddish gold flame of it eclipsed the light of their cores and swelled their bodies until they were not just two beings but every fire and spark ever lit in the darkness. They were the fire that dwelled inside every goblin and monster born or brought to this realm. Their essence spread out to cover every life in the realm as the siren song of the newborn stars drew them up through the clouds of the ever changing Labyrinthian sky, up and into the cauldron of Gaia, the birthplace of every planet and star of every realm and world. Up they rose, higher and higher as the song of the new worlds and their fledgling flames lured them further away from the heat of their own realm....

The space around them sang with their power and yet it felt lesser and colder the further they moved. Gone was the familiar hum of life, the soft call of every heart bound to them, and the absence left their twin souls cold with longing.

There were no words between them only a single burning need, that filled them until there was room for nothing else in their eternal bodies. 

Wings bust forth as they became phoenix's destined to see their realm reborn, speeding back guided by the song of their home.

One moment they were streaks of living fire the next they burst through the winter clouds cradling the intricate curves of the Labyrinth, to speed along its winding paths with only one goal in their minds. The stone of summoning, resting at a magical linchpin. The one place from where this war could be stopped with a minimum of bloodshed. 

The plaza teemed with life thousands of souls born of another realm, all ready to follow the orders of a king that would mean the death of millions. And yet not one realized that the war was over.

Fire erupted around them like an explosion as two bodies reformed at the very centre of the stone. Two gods from an ancient past. Jareth stood tall his tattered cloak of shimmering midnight blue billowing out as his voice filled not only the plaza but the minds of every sentient being within the Labyrinth and the realms of the underground.

“STOP!! I will have NO MORE BLOODSHED!! By my word and the power of this realm I bind you all to my will.... No weapon will be raised no spell be spoken against any denizen of the underground save those I name.” 

The words moved like ghosts in the night, gripping the will of every being forcing them to stillness as their king spoke. Swords and axes. Spears and guns clattering to the frozen blood soiled ground as their wielders found themselves bound to a far greater will than their own. For there was no defying the will of the Goblin king. The battle for good or ill was over, yet Jareth was not done, no. The treason committed by Oberon and Titania needed to be addressed too if he was to ensure that this would never happen again.

And so Jareth called: ”OBERON!! Horned lord of the seelie realm!! I call you forth  and charge you a breaker of oaths. I challenge you under the old laws of kingship, to answer for the treachery you have committed towards not just me but the entire underground. Oberon I Challenge you to answer with blade and blood. I challenge you to combat.... I challenge you for your right to rule... Oberon Forest lord I summon you... Now.”

Power surged through their bodies and down into the fabric of the realm itself spreading out like rings in a pond searching of the fey named. And there was no resisting that power as it gripped him without mercy, transporting him through the mists of the veil to stand in the one place he had feared since embarking on this venture.

Turning to face the couple atop the massive stone the horned lord held his head defiantly high ad he sneered: ”Had not the ancient spells given your words power I would have given you no more heed than a sting fairy. But as my hands are bound by the spell I have no choice but to accept this pitiful challenge and set terms.... By noon in three days we fight here, through strength of arms alone. And he who triumphs shall rule unchallenged and set the fate of the defeated as he wills... 

A cold leer spread on Oberon’s regal features as he continued: ”And The Queen of the defeated shall share his fate....”

The last part had obviously meant to shock Jareth and force him to retract his challenge, and so the almost nonchalant: ”Agreed“: Left Oberon in stunned silence.

Keeping his voice level Jareth held Oberon’s suddenly uncertain gaze as he said: ”Now go! Take your troops from this place. We will meet here, three sunrises from now. But know this if any creature lifts a weapon, fist, claw or fang against any being living or dead who calls this realm home, I will make a fearful example of not only them, but you! Keep your hounds on a leash Oberon or I shall draw their claws.....”

He was stunned, no other word could describe the open mouthed silence that muted Oberon as Jareth turned to Sarah dismissing the horned lord like one would a servant no longer required. 

They remained there still and distant as the Seelie forces rushed about clearing out their camp under the wrathful command of Oberon. It took barely minutes but as the moons slowly rose they were finally alone. 

Alone with the destruction and the dead. 

Ice crunched softly underneath his boots as he descended the worn steps. Yes it was darkening yet the goblin king didn't need light to see the piles of mutilated bodies left behind by the Seelie forces. Nor did he want it...

Kneeling in the frozen blood he gently closed the blindly staring eyes of a goblin child no more than 6 years old: ”Forgive me Wheeze, I failed you.. but I swear that I will make them pay for every cruelty they have visited upon you. Every single tear will be repaid in kind and your soul will be reborn to a world of happiness and peace.... I will make them pay.”

Turning haunted eyes up at Sarah Jareth blinked barely holding back stinging tears: ”But he will not be the last..... Three days is too long, and Oberon knows it! “

Anger burned clear and bright within him shining through his flame red markings as it burned the sorrow away leaving him with nothing but pure anger as he stared blindly at the still boy in front of him: ”Even if we could reopen the gates without killing every being bound to us there is no way that we could risk the human world..... Great mother what do we do?“

“We open the gates”: Kneeling beside Jareth, Sarah gently pulled the boys burned cloak up to cover his still face hiding him from the world that had killed him: ”I am as bound to this realm as you are, and it in turn is bound to me, can’t you feel it? The change? Yes the glade is destroyed but we do not need it, not anymore “: Her delicate hands moved in quick hypnotic patterns as she called forth a gleaming crystal, and held it forward for him to gaze inside: ”Look it's a miniature portal into our world, this is our glade, this virgin world can filter the raw magic and more than that it can pour fourth its own magic which need no filtering. Come.”

Grabbing his hands she had them pressed against the orb before he could even formulate a response as to why this would not work. Looking up Jareth tried to speak but the sheer strength of the magic held within the deceptively fragile looking object stole his breath and any objections he might have had leaving him to simply nod his agreement.

Relief tinged with fear cast Sarah’s markings in a dull greyish gold and before Jareth had any chance to reconsider she said: ”Then let magic once more fill this realm with life “: As she ripped the flimsy veil between the worlds open.

To close the gates had felt like closing a fist in anger, easily done in the heat of her pain. But opening it was like drawing in a deep burning breath after drowning in frigid darkness. 

Magic rushed in through the veil washing over and through every being, absorbing into them like water into the sleeping soil after a drought. And like that soil the inhabitants swelled and filled with life and light, a light that filled the realm infusing it with a vibrant hum, like a song half forgotten during a long night. 

Letting out a soft half sob Jareth pulled the golden light suffusing everything into himself reviving his core, filling not just him but Sarah as well, swelling all four cores until they glowed like newly risen suns. The strength of their power was unheard of, nothing would be impossible under these four suns nothing but the one thing he wanted most in that one bittersweet moment. Letting go of the orb to run his warm fingers through the hoar covered tresses of the still boy child Jareth whispered gently: ”Sleep child until you return to live again, and know peace.”

Golden light glowed beneath his hand, illuminating the frozen body from within as it slowly lost its mass dissolving into glistening flakes that melted into the newly awakened soil. 

Jareth stayed there kneeling as first the child and then every still cold body in the plaza turned to golden snow melting into the stone. Only when the very last glowing fleck had vanished and the plaza once again returned to it's cold starlit darkness did he rise and turn to face Sarah taking her soft hand in his: ”We did it, we stopped the decline before it was too late... If only that was enough.”

“It will be“: Squeezing his fingers in gentle reassurance Sarah smiled: ”He thinks that you're still weak from the poison and won't be able to stand against him in a physical fight. Well we'll show him just how wrong he is and then we will make them pay for every ounce of pain they have caused.” 

“Yes”: Nodding grimly Jareth looked past her to the far end of the plaza where the tall forms of nightgoblin warriors were filing in obviously looking for their rulers now that the fighting had been stopped: ”But until that time we still have an army to command. Come let us meet with Rzush and Neuru before we do anything else.” 

Nodding as the crystal in her hands shrunk until it would hang easily from a chain Sarah agreed softly: ”Yes let's get this show on the road.“

 


	54. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end off my tale and I really appreciate the comments and support I have received, it means the world to me to know that there are people who enjoy something that I truly loved writing.  
> Thank you  
> Now this chapter may be a bit rough to read, as it deals with the effect off rape, and also there is a tissue warning on this one.

Chapter 54: A Gift. 

Red.

His world was red.

The red of fey blood and his dark flame. It was fury and pain and beneath it the deep soul crushing black of fear. Gripping his blades in hands that by all means should be too exhausted to hoist them Shiver pushed forward cleaving the helmet of a willowy fey knight as she leapt at him with her ridiculous spear held at an awkward angle. 

Snarling through the slimy mask covering his savage features Shiver looked every inch the untamed beast the fey thought his kind to be, and in that moment he could not care an ounce less as he slashed out again knocking an arrow out of the air before it could pierce it's target. 

It had been hours of unending fighting as he had lead those few remaining warriors that surrounded him in a desperate attempt of protecting the innocent who covered behind the as of yet still unbreached walls of the eastern wing of their encampment. And he had no intention of letting theses walls fall to the seemingly endless masses below them.

“Lord Shiver!! My lord please...”

Turning from the ragged rampart Shiver couldn't help but smile at the sight of the youth before him. Blood obscured his dark forest green skin setting his bright silver blue eyes ablaze with more than the darkflame. Letting another warrior step into his place Shiver gave the boy his full attention: ”Yes Klonk, what news have you?” 

“Master Ludo has breached the rock fall, there are only a few still alive and they have been brought to the central cave as it is still safe, Morgaine's army have been a great resource in pushing Whiteblade’s horde out. They are now preparing to strike out through the tunnel of false alarms to strike at the Seelie armies unprotected flank..” 

A tired smile creased Shivers lips: ”Good anything else? “

Looking sheepishly confused Klonk cleared his voice: ”Yes well Lord Didymus sent this message. There is no sign neither here nor on the other side...”

 _No sign._.. Terror seized Shivers heart crushing it in an iron gauntlet with enough strength that it stopped his breath. No sign... Great mother of mercy If Lilly had not made it to safety on the other side and wasn’t in the cave then she could be anywhere, and she could have been there for hours. And though he wanted to he could not scream, he was their commander and no matter what he had to remain calm: ”Very well tell Didymus to return to me as soon as possible.. I will be in the upper room waiting for him... Quickly now....”

Turning abruptly Shiver stalked from the ramparts oblivious to the arrows that pelted the stones around them wherever they found a way through the haphazard shields put up by the few surviving witches and warlocks still able to wield their magic. 

Lilly, his soul screamed for her as he desperately searched the fine filament connecting them for any sign of her whereabouts. Lilly...

The short trek to the upper room was nothing but a distant blur to Shiver, nothing mattered, nothing but finding her safe, and leaning on the rugged and rough windowsill Shiver stared blindly out at the massing army below, feeling nauseous at the thought of Lilly out there.

He knew now why he hadn't been able to sense her, she was shielding him, no matter what she was going through she was keeping him from feeling anything. Tears threatened to spill as he murmured: ”Oh sweet Lilly....”

“My Lord thou hath sent for me?” 

The sound of Didymus voice spun Shiver around to face the dust covered fox: ”Didymus I can't find her, I... You have to help me, there is still one option left but I cannot do it alone...”

Nodding eagerly Didymus moved to stand beside Shiver resting a massive hand on the so much younger mans shoulder: ”Ask and I shall give even my very last to save her.”

“Thank you Didymus. ... Okay I ..” 

A slightly sheepish smile softened the aura of fear that surrounded Shiver as the goblin knight tried to put words to what had taken place between he and Lilly, ending up by simply saying: ”We exchanged vows last night... We are bound by the ancient magic that suffuses us all. And yes our bond is young yet I can feel nothing through it.... Nothing.”

Stunned silence met his words as Didymus digested the ramifications of the couples choice: ”Thou chose to bond even though thou knew what this might mean to not only you but to us all. Oh Shiver...”

No he would not apologize yet that was what he did: ”I realize that but I believed the attack to be further away. I believed that I would see her safe beyond the walls of an unseelie sidhe.” 

“Verily thou must have seen the folly of that belief!”

“Yes”:  Frustration pushed through the desperate fear as Shiver blurted out: ”But I love her and I will not lose her now! Please Didymus! If not for me then at least save Lilly. Please Didymus I am begging you....”

“No Shiver do not beg of course I shall aide thee, of that there is no question I am merely taken aback by this monumental news!”: Squeezing Shivers shoulder Didymus smiled wearily: ”Please allow me to congratulate thee upon thy marriage, Lilly is a beautiful young lady, and she will make a fine mate. Now how do I help?”

Pressing a blood coated hand against his battle scarred chest plate Shiver breathed a sigh of relief: ”This bond however untimely does give us a chance to find her, if I push my strength through it, will you be able to see it? And not just see it, but follow it?” 

 “Yes, I see no reason that I should not. But doth thou have such strength left? She may still be beyond the portal..”

“Yes for her I will find it, and should she be behind the portal, then I will know that she is safe and I will see her once this is resolved. But if she is not, then I will find her and I will keep her safe.”

Nodding at the passion in Shivers words Didymus said: ”Verily then let us proceed“

Turning to face each other, Shiver closed his eyes and swallowed back the queasy feeling of trepidation as he silently pushed a glowing pulse of spring green magic through the spider silk thin filament rooted in his trembling heart, swelling it so that Didymus could see it.

And see it he did, pulsing green light like the first leaves of spring, swelled the bond shooting out from the goblins heart core speeding in a straight line, not towards the portal as they had both hoped but down into the forest of tents that made up the seelie army’s camp. Into the very belly of the beast. 

“Great mother no”: There was no way for Didymus to hide his fear as he raised a great pawed hand to point at the ominous rawhide tents signifying Whiteblade’s private army: ”He has her.. Great goddess....”

Oh sweet goddess no, falling to his knees Shiver fought to breath through the terror that stole his breath away constricting his chest as his heart threatened to shatter. Whiteblade had her, that was why. Why he had been unable to either find or feel her. She wouldn't let him. She didn't want him to know what she was going through.... She was protecting him.

And what was worse, she was caught between him and the Whiteblade... Oh great mother. Turning to face Didymus full on Shiver didn't truly see the fox, his eyes grew large and owlish as he pushed his mind through the to him invisible link only to be frustrated as he slammed into her impossible well constructed blockage halfway through.

“Damn it Didymus she is blocking me! SHE Is protecting ME!! “: His entire demeanour shifted turning frantic and desperate as he leaned on the rough sill, not caring as the sticky blood on his gauntlets left multicoloured prints: ”I can't fail her, not now....Damn you Jareth hurry .... “

“But Shiver it will not help our Lilly, even now should Jareth call an end to the fighting this instance it would not save her... She would still be caught in the Whiteblades cruel hands.”

“Then I must waste no time, Jareth and Sarah must be close to the great plaza by now”: Turning back to facing Didymus, Shiver looked positively possessed as he stated emphatically: ”I know what to do... I know how to save her.... I know.”

“Shiver? “: His one eye was wide with confusion as Shiver turned abruptly and stormed from the cave like room and out into the hail of arrows as if there was no danger. Hurrying in Shiver's wake Didymus exited just in time to see the goblin standing atop the parapet with in full view of those firing at them. He ought by rights have been festooned with arrows yet he remained utterly untouched as magic swirled and swelled around him carrying his voice to all on the field of battle.

“Hear me enemies of this realm! I invoke the ancient magic that birthed us all! I Shiver lord commander of the Labyrinth, prince by choice to the goblin realm challenge you Llagain Commander and General of the seelie forces to single combat. We settle this as warriors, he who walks away alive will carry the day and the loser’s spoils...” 

Winds howled as the ancient magic flowed from Shiver enveloping the entire battlefield as every single combatant held their breath waiting for the rolling roaring voice that answered with a deep rolling chuckle: ”Aaah finally, I was wondering when you would come to your senses and remember... Hmm I accept of course as you knew I would... Now come Shiver _Lord commander_ and c laim those _Spoils.”_

His coarse voice dripped with scorn and malice as he glided out of the stunned mass surrounded by black armoured orcs carrying a horrifyingly familiar standard... 

Her blood dripped from her limp limbs in a bright ruby rain, as the wind whipped her hair about her bruised face obscuring it's expression. Lilly hung pale and naked with her arms twisted up and over the highly polished crossbar of the standard post. Drawing in a deep shuddering breath Shiver nodded at Llagains acceptance yet his attention was utterly fully fixed on Lilly's deathly pale and gruesomely bruised face: ”Good, the choose weapons and let us proceed.”

A coarse laughter erupted from the creatures lipless mouth filling the eerie quiet before Llagain sneered: “Blades as you well know, now come and know defeat…”

“No “: Shiver stated quietly: ”For I fight for love....”

There was no way out now, folding in on himself turning into his dark winged buzzard form Shiver hurtled himself off of the parapet to land gracefully in the empty area just below the encampment wall and return to his normal tall goblin form as he waited for Llagain to join him and the seelie warriors to retreat creating an open area for them to do battle in. The encampment wall groaned in protest behind him as the stone callers forced it to open and allow the remaining Labyrinthian forces out to bear witness to their commanders gamble.

Standing silently Shiver watched with hooded eyes as the seelie army parted like a dark sea allowing Llagain to pass through like a monster rising from the depths. But Llagain was not who Shiver was looking at, no, his gaze was set on the limp form being carried behind Llagain, cataloguing every visible injury and knowing fully well that what he saw was merely the very tip of the iceberg. And that knowledge left him not aflame with a burning desire to avenge her hurts but with a freezing hatred aimed squarely at the cruelly grinning orc. 

He would kill him, simple as that and then Lilly and the Labyrinth would be safe, there was no other choice no other path to follow. Or was there? Visions of Lilly dying before he could save her flashed before Shivers eyes as Llagain stalked to the center and drew his feared milky white blade from its sheath. But it would do neither of them any good to dwell on what had not yet happened and so Shiver shifted his attention back to Llagain. There were no words between them as Shiver's blades materialized in his hands and none were needed as their blades clashed.

Their blades clashed high, and Shiver was forced to use both his shadowsteel blade to keep, the deceptively frail looking blade at bay. 

Pushing away Shiver nodded his respect as they both dropped into clearly defensive positions, Llagain might be the stronger, but Shiver was by far the faster, and he unlike Llagain wielded dual blades. A fact that Shiver was not late in utilizing. Ducking under Llagain’s arm, Shiver kicked at the backside of the orcs knees, hoping to fell him, only to have his boot pass impotently through thin air. Instinct told him to throw himself backwards, and following through with it Shiver gasped as the milky edge of the white blade passed his throat with a fraction of an inch to spare. 

Growling deep in his throat Shiver threw up his left blade parrying the white blades repost as he whipped out his second blade opening Llagain’s wrist in a pewter spray. 

The resulting howl brought a cold smile to Shivers lips as the burning pain of the blow sent Llagain skirting backwards as he fell into a defensive crouch mirroring Shiver’s: ”So yearling is your king truly worth this sacrifice? Is he worth dying for when he is not even man enough to face us on a field of honour?” 

Snorting with derision at the obvious stall tactics Shiver never the less answered: ”Yes he is worth this and more as you shall soon realize...”

Laughing darkly as he danced further away Llagain hid the dull throbbing of a sliced wrist in false bravado as he strove to unbalance Shiver: ”Hmm so you would follow a man who hides behind a woman, and not even his so called wife but a stranger, an unknown little piece of tail..... “

Chuckling the orc pressed on as an unexpected crack showed itself in a flash of anger through Shivers eyes: ”Did you not think I would see through that pathetic ruse?... Though I must say I understand his choice, she is, or should I say, was most pleasing to the eye...” 

And there it was again that shimmer of worry mixed with was that anger? Llagain did not know, and neither did he care as he ruthlessly pursued the opening in Shivers mental armour. He needed every advantage he could get to defeat this strange new creature who had evolved in the past few days. Staying as far out of reach as he possibly could Llagain struggled to read the much younger goblin. Something momentous had shifted in the goblin, and it was clearly evident that he was now fighting for something more than just his position and sense of duty, but what? At first glance Shiver looked as unchanged as ever with his dark green markings smeared across his eyes blending with the faint shade of charcoal that surrounded his eyes.... Blinking in dumbfound shock Llagain nearly stumbled as he realized what it was he was seeing, two colours green and grey, not two tones of green but two distinct colours. But that could only be possible if.... 

That was why, why Shiver was suddenly gambling everything in such a risqué manner, licking his non-existent lips Llagain smiled lazily as he lashed out testing his theory.

“But you know this already do you not...... A Human.. Shiver really, I would have thought that a prince such as you would bind yourself to nothing less than a elf.. Apparently I was wrong. And I must admit after sampling her charms.....”

Fury flared within Shiver like a tsunami sweeping everything before it away and like a tsunami it was cold. Icy anger filled him, banishing the crimson flames of his dark flame in lieu of a cold icy blue flame that consumed every emotion within him leaving him utterly frigid and calm as he watched the dawning horror in Llagain’s eyes through the sheen of blue fire.

“Be silent Llagain you have no right to speak of my mate, you have no right to anything but death....“

Death, the word echoed around them growing with each unheard repetition until, in an eternal second it flashed in the blue flames engulfing Shiver's eyes, igniting a horrifying frigid terror within Llagain. A terror that had Llagain roaring like an enraged draegor as he charged Shiver in a flurry of thrusts and slashes, the strength of which drove Shiver back into the solid ring of assembled orcs.

Mailed hands pushed Shiver back towards the flashing blade, with enough force to make him stumble and crash to his knees. Desperate Shiver threw himself forward into a roll narrowly avoiding the brunt of the downward slash that would have cleaved him in two. Pain erupted as the point of the milky blade tore through his breastplate and opened a deep gash down the right side of his chest.

Scurrying out of reach Shiver gasped with the pain, but otherwise ignored the injury.

There was a collective intake of air as Shiver straightened and spun his blades in front of him in two shimmering circles, a look of grim determination spreading on his face as his left blade shot out like a viper it's point materializing in Llagain's chest, the centre of a frigid bloom, spreading it's gleaming black petals on the filthy carapace of the orcs armour. Staring in wide eyed astonishment Llagain tried in vain to raise his blade, a futile attempt at salvation, only it was too late as black blood erupted from his lipless mouth and the gleam of cold calculation turned dull and blank. 

Death....

And magic, power bright and golden like the light of the summer solstice sun swelled the cores of every blooded warrior beholden to the seelie crown reigniting the blood bond as it passed from Llagain to Shiver with nothing more than the soft whisper of Llagain's final breath...

It was done, watching the lifeless husk collapse with dispassionate eyes Shiver finally lowered his blade letting the thick black blood ooze sluggishly to the churned up ground as he turned to the Orc holding the standard: ”Set her down carefully and step away.... just oh goddess. ..”

Blood, so much blood. Falling to his knees Shiver ripped his blood soaked gauntlets from his equally stained hands: ”Oh goddess Lilly! “

Cupping her chin as if it was made of blown glass Shiver gazed into her face hoping to see some sign that she saw him yet simultaneously begging the great mother to keep her from feeling the pain she had to be in. 

Turning his attention from her face to the shackles that held her he shuddered as he frantically ripped the pins from their eyelets releasing the hold the sharp edged iron had on her, allowing him to shift her blood drenched body gingerly into his arms. 

“Lilly oh goddess Lilly.. Please.. “

 “Shiver?... I... failed... They... We were...too Slow... We”: Her voice was barely loud enough to be called a whisper as she gazed up at him through eyes so swollen that he couldn't see any trace of her glorious silver and sapphire eyes.

“Oh Lilly no.. No, you have not failed.. without you..” 

A faint grimace was all she could manage: ”You.... suck at lying.. Shiver.. and... Oh God it hurts... Shiver!... Please hold me... please.. Shiver.... I'm. . Sorry....”

 “Lilly No! Lilly Stay!.. You can't not now... Not! .... No Lilly..”: Strong hands gripped him wrestling him away from Lilly's silent shell: ”No stop I command you leave her be! Leave her “

“Shiver stop listen to me! She is hurt, she needs aide, verily my lord thou must listen to me”: Didymus gentle voice cut through the panicked screaming within his mind, as the Llwynog knight lifted Lilly's horribly abused body, holding her like one would a hurt child, resting his massive paw/hand on her furrowed brow Didymus frowned, and as if speaking to himself said: ”So little time, Oh sweet Lilly. The pain that thou hath seen I cannot erase, but I can gift thee with time to heal these wounds....”

The look on Didymus face was soft and filled with an emotion that Shiver could not identify as he looked from Lilly to Shiver: ”Hold her close Shiver, and let her never doubt your love for her......”

 

* * *

 

There was no life in her still features yet he could still feel her soul as it slowly slipped it's tethers, turning from Shiver's agony stricken whimpers Didymus cupped Lilly's chin softly wiping the blood that trickled from her pale lips and pressed his forehead against hers: ”No young Lady thou must tarry a while yet before you depart this realm, young Shiver needs thee..” 

It was ancient magic unknown by seelie both high and low. Sacred to the few blessed to know it and stronger than any woven spell, and like all such primal magic it had a price. Letting the eyes of his physical body fall shut Didymus pushed everything away focusing solely on the faint silvery purple glow that dimmed even as he focused on it, and cupping the fragile glow within his own rust light he held her close as he whispered.

 “Stay awhile Lilly, thy time is not yet over....”: A soft smile that could only be called grateful ghosted across Didymus lips as lightning raced across the sky, enveloping the entire battleground in a single flash of light.  

“Lilly!! “: Panic lent Shiver strength enough to tear away from the knights holding him back, as Didymus eye rolled back in his head and he fell back to lie limp in the mud with Lilly still in his arms. Landing beside them Shiver ripped Lilly from the foxes limp grasp only to freeze as he realized that the knight was not breathing: ”Oh great mother what have you done Didymus... “

“The gift...”: The word was spoken with soft reverence as Einhart gently straightened Didymus awkward limbs: ”He has given her the gift that we carry within.”

Smoothing out the soiled and gore stained cloak of his dead commander the black fox turned a grave and sorrow filled frown on Shiver as he sat transfixed with Lilly cradled in his arms: ”You must not squander this sacrifice, the girl is beyond the grasp of death only until the sun sets tomorrow, and if her body has not been mended she will pass through the veil forever rendering his gift useless!” 

“Yes “: Nodding as the words forced themselves into his churning and increasingly frantic mind Shiver struggled to rise with his limp burden: ”Yes, I must bring her to my father, Jareth will know... Or Sarah... Yes I have to reach the great Plaza... Stain!”

A look of frantic need coloured his markings acid green and ash grey as he called for his mount, searching desperately for it's familiar presence among the massing warriors who surrounded him waiting for orders from him. Orders Shiver had no intention of giving, not yet not until she was safe yet... Blinking to clear his vision Shiver drew in a shuddering breath as he forced himself to remember his responsibility. With Whiteblade dead these men were his and by extension Jareth's, and he would need them soon....  He...

It was like the electricity felt in the air before a lightning strike making the hair on every head stand on end, only it was nothing natural it was magic and it was HIM..

“ _STOP!! I will have NO MORE BLOODSHED!! By my word and the power of this realm I bind you all to my will.... No weapon will be raised nor spell be spoken against any denizen of the underground save those I name._ ” 

The words moved like ghosts in the night, gripping the will of every being forcing them to stillness as their king spoke. Swords and axes. spears and guns clattering to the frozen blood soiled ground as their wielders found themselves bound to a far greater will than their own. For there was no defying the will of the Goblin king. The battle for good or ill was over, yet Jareth was not done, no.. It was just a slight pause yet it allowed every soul in the realm to draw a breath before their kings voice washed over them again, scorching them with the anger he felt.

“ _OBERON!! Horned lord of the seelie realm!! I call you forth and charge you a breaker of oaths. I challenge you under the old laws of kingship, to answer for the treachery you have committed towards not just me but the entire underground. Oberon I Challenge you to answer with blade and blood. I challenge you to combat.... I challenge you for your right to rule... Oberon Forest lord I summon you... Now..”._

It was instant and collective as every warrior fell to their knees like dolls with cut strings as the vast wave of power abruptly retreated leaving them all reeling and lightheaded. Clinging to Lilly Shiver shook his head as he fought back a wave of nausea as the dwindling magic in his own core shuddered in response to the magic it had just brushed up against. He was starved, and his core was ancient compared to Lilly's fledgling reservoir and he could not even begin to imagine the horrendous gnawing anguish that had to rake through her already ravaged body as her core struggled to draw on resources not there. He had to help her soothe that hunger but he had no means to do so, all he could do was bring her to the only two who could sate it.

Climbing to his feet once more Shiver blinked back the dizziness that came with the exertion as he addressed the men around him in a voice that held more strength than he: “You heard our king and master, the war is over, and there will be no more bloodshed! Instead you will sheath your weapons and go from this place in pairs, one of the Labyrinth and one of the seelie court, you will seek out every nook and cranny of this realm and gather any and all souls who requires aide to the great plaza. You will do this as swiftly as possible, am I heard?” 

Ignoring the sporadic answers Shiver turned to the black fox: ”Einhart have Stain and Ambrosius brought out, I'm taking them both with me to the great Plaza..”

 “But my lord, you are wounded. And the great plaza is at least a two day ride on a fresh mount, Stain though loyal is anything but fresh. It will take too long.”

“No”: The frantic light in Shiver's eyes flared: ”You forget the path carved by the Seelie's I can reach the plaza in half a day.... I have no choice Einhart, don't you see I must try... I must...”

Oh he saw, Einhart like every other Llwynog had lost and watched as those he loved died, and he knew too well the anguish that was so clearly evident in the tall goblins eyes, even now his commander and friend lay dead and cold on the ground his life literally given to the frail shattered husk held in Shivers arms. A sacrifice that would be in vain if she did not reach help in time: ”I know and I shall help you...Ardian and Klonk prepare the mounts we ride as soon as possible.... We...”

For four days they had prayed for magic to return, begged the great earth mother for mercy and yet no one was ready when it actually happened.

It could best be described as having a knee rammed full force into ones middle, driving all air from your body in one harsh blow. Gasping like newly caught fish every being in the Labyrinth collapsed again as magic was suddenly and without warning released to overflow the starved world just like water from a broken damn would have done. And like water it struck with enough force that it carried every being to their knees. 

Struggling to get a full breath, Shiver lay on his side curled around Lilly as she shook and writhed with the sudden onslaught on her core: ”Lilly..”

Speaking hurt as there wasn't enough air in his lungs and he couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel for one with a core as new as Lilly's. Scrambling to his knees Shiver ignored the burning pain in his body as he pulled her off of the frigid ground and into his arms again.: ”Lilly...”

“Commander... Commander the magic...”

“Yes..“: That was all he could choke past the physical weight in his chest as the young bulldog faced orc warrior crawling to him reached out for reassurance from his new commander: ”Just.... breath....”

Breath yes that was all they could do and pressing his face into the blood-filled mess of Lilly's hair Shiver did just that as the burning slowly abated leaving him feeling drawn and cold. So cold.... And yet elation filled him as the flow of magic evened out leaving him with a full core as the world around seemed to draw in a deep breath of relief as life and power returned.

 

* * *

 

Fierce determination flooded Shiver's body banishing any pain he might have felt from his wounds as he pushed Stain into a headlong run through the gathering darkness of the rubble strewn scar bisecting the Labyrinth. Time was slipping through his fingers carried by the blood that soaked through the cloak he had wrapped around Lilly to keep her warm. They had ridden barely an hour and yet they were almost a fifth of the way already, if it hadn't been for the damage caused by the armies march it would have been a marvellous thing to be able to travel this fast, but as it was Shiver hated not just the path, but the reason for it and his need of it.

And he was not alone, casting a quick glance to his right Shiver could easily see the frown of disdain that darkened Einhart's face as the black fox drove his equality dark wolf on, it was an expression that Shiver felt utterly certain was echoed on the faces of every rider in their small group as the true extent of the damage became painfully obvious the further in they came. 

Walls lay toppled everywhere, their stones scattered to surround the lives that lay crushed beneath them. And there were so many. Bodies littered the ground making the footing beneath the draegor’s clawed feet treacherous, as they slipped in the half frozen gore, forcing the knights riding them to cling to them in desperation, and Shiver to cling to Lilly. Yes magic was back and the battle won but the war was far from over. Jareth still had to defeat Oberon, and millions of lives that had been devastated by this mindless greed still had to pick themselves up and quickly so, because winter would soon hit with full force and without grain stores there was little hope for anyone to survive. But more than that, he had to get Lilly help, and soon it would be too late as her already pale skin was slowly turning the ash grey of the dead and she had yet to open her eyes... Had it not been for the slow tortured breath that rasped across her chapped and torn lips there would have been no true proof that she was alive, but she was and all that filled Shivers mind was the need to reach Sarah and Jareth before it became too late... before she.. No he couldn't even think it, it was hard enough that Didymus lay draped across the back of Ambrosius shrouded in his cloak, his life sacrificed to save Lilly's and that barely fifteen of his bloodthorn brethren still lived. It was enough to shatter a heart much stronger than his and yet Shiver had no choice but to bear it, no choice but to accept that world in which he had grown up, the world that had sheltered and nurtured him from a small helpless child to the knight that he now was, had been all but lain bare. Yes magic flowed through the starved stones of its foundation once more but the damage done would take years to restore, and cost yet more lives, a price that though he loathed that it was necessary he was ready to pay. All lives save one....

Folding his battle weary body around the still burden in his arms Shiver whispered softly: ”All lives but yours, I am willing to pay any price but that, so you must live Lilly, you must for if not neither of us will.....”

 

* * *

 

Magic flowed through them like an ocean raining through a narrow ravine, turning from wild and uncontrollable into a tame and manageable stream, drawing in a deep breath Jareth opened eyes that blazed with magical flames and gazed down at the massing sea of life that had streamed into the great plaza, in the last few hours since they had opened the gate into Sarah's realm, drawn in by the stream of magic that now swelled the realm again. Turning to Sarah Jareth couldn't help but marvel at the strength she exuded as she too gazed at the slowly approaching crowd. Holding out her hands in a gesture of greeting Sarah called out: ”Come children of the Labyrinth come and rest for the war has ended and peace will once again flourish in these realms. Falling into his role like one shrugs on a well loved coat Jareth held out his arms preparing to greet his people. Only to be met by eyes filled with fear and suspicion as the creatures whose loyalty and love he had always counted on recoiled unsure of what or who truly stood before them...”

Letting his hands drop Jareth felt the familiar sting of uncertainty and fear as he licked his lips nervously and spoke: ”Come and fear not, I am no longer the creature ruled by the seelie bitch... I am.. changed, set free by this great Queen and by the magic she carries.... do you not feel it? The strength of it... It is her, her realm and it is as great as mine...”

They heard him, that much was clear, but his words did little to convince the massing denizens of their truth, they needed more, proof of some kind.. The only kind he had.

His hands shook ever so lightly as he reached up and pulled his leather jacket open, ripping the thin silken shirt he wore beneath exposing the thin scar bisecting his chest in a mirror of the scar now bisecting the Labyrinth, to the open shock of everyone around him: ”I died”

He said softly as if sharing a secret: ”You all heard what she did to me, she who pretended to love me, to be my mother....she poured iron down my throat, she..”

Closing his shirt awkwardly Jareth levelled his open and vulnerable gaze at a tall scaled creature with pure black eyes, cradling its tiny babe: ”She thought me dead, and I would have remained so had Sarah my queen not saved me... I do not expect you to trust me... yet. But .... I pray that. ..”

 “But we do my lord...”: She was small, two feet at best her long yellowish hair singed in the thick braid that snaked over her shoulder, but her whispery breathless voice carried to every soul in the crowd as she pushed forward to stand before her king, with a look of utter Devotion on her face: “We trust in you, the magic it.... cannot lie, it ..”

Blinking in astonishment Jareth struggled to fathom the words and sentiment behind them as the tiny gnome bowed deeply before him, the action pulling everyone around them down with her. His mind reeled as this display of trust and loyalty fully registered and flooded him with powerful and conflicting emotions, emotions so strong that they burned any response he could think of from his mind, leaving him blank as Sarah's soft voice filled the silence: ”It carries the seal of your love for them, I feel it too.” 

Stepping up to stand beside Jareth, Sarah smiled at him, and the smile was filled with everything that she felt for him as she gracefully took a knee beside him and looked up at him with glittering eyes drowning in four coloured flames: ”To our king we swear our lives to the Labyrinth our souls.” 

Loyalty, it had always confused him how an entire realm could feel it towards one being to the point of simple accepting that beings apparent death and nonsensical resurrection without question. It baffled him and it filled him with endless gratitude as he offered Sarah his naked hand drawing her to her feet and into a hug aimed to hide his trembling hand as much as it allowed him to draw strength from the sheer physical closeness as he called up an abundant tent camp and sent the weary survivors to rest and replenish as he, Sarah and the rulers of the nightgoblin realm began the onerous task of keeping the denizens fed, warm and alive.

 

* * *

 

Pain it rippled up his side as Stain slipped on the sleet slicked stone again, ripping a soft gasp from Shiver's cold lips as it momentarily blacked out his sight. He couldn't give in not now, not as long as Lilly needed him to get her to safety. And certainly not this close to their target and the safety it held. And so Shiver shook his head in an effort to clear the pain induced cobwebs away, and that did not go unnoticed.

“ Lord Shiver art thou in pain? “: It wasn't Didymus voice but the intonation and choice of words still had a much deeper than mere physical agony flaring in Shivers chest as Einhart drew even with him and looked him over a openly worried expression: ”Thou look..”

The thought of lying flashed through Shivers mind, but was just as quickly dismissed, there really wasn't any rational reason to lie when the blood was easily visible on the deep red of his battered armour: ”Yes I am, this is not beneficial for my wounds. But it cannot be helped.” 

Nodding his acceptance of Shiver's responsibility Einhart said: ”Nay it cannot but know that we too stand ready to share the burden with thee, should you need it.”

Smiling sadly at the sentiment Shiver stayed silent as Einhart allowed his wolf mount to fall behind, giving the grief-stricken goblin and his too still burden room. A gesture that left Shiver endlessly grateful towards the small black fox, time with Lilly could still prove agonizingly short and egotistical as it was Shiver wanted every single second for himself.

The slick ground below Stains claws grew ever more traitorous as the rush of snow grew heavier, obscuring the broken walls and the war torn Labyrinth beyond them, and still Shiver pushed on leading the battered group at a breakneck pace towards their goal. A goal that was tantalisingly close, squinting against the harsh sting of the swirling ice, Shiver felt his heart swell and shudder as he recognized the stone that peaked up through the pristine white, golden sandstone rich with golden veins and still glowing with the shimmering fairy light that covered it showed him that they were close, so close. Chancing a quick glance down at Lilly where she rested in his arms wrapped in heavy layers of thick cloth, Shiver drew in a hitched breath as he saw her pained frown and the tears that trailed down her cheeks even though she was, as far as he could tell anyway, mercifully unconscious. Her face was utterly transparent white like the alabaster statues of the seelie court, but the cold lifeless perfection of the statues did not breath and bleed, Lilly did. Breath whispered almost soundlessly across her pale parted lips, bringing a tiny sheen of blood with it with each exhale. 

Bowing down as far as his own injuries would allow Shiver whispered softly against her frighteningly cold skin: ”We're almost there, just a little while longer love, just.....”

The clear voice of an Llwynog whom Shiver couldn't put a name on rippled through the harsh winds: ”There I see the light of the great plaza just yonder. “

Whipping upright Shiver squinting against the violent onslaught of sleet as the nameless Llwynog called out again, this time hailing some unseen sentries: ”Hail and well met, we have wounded in our group and...”

Pushing Stain forward Shiver forced his way to the front of the group nearly weeping with relief as the huge pillar stones of rough sandstone, marking an entrance into the great plaza appeared out of the whiteout. Drawing even with the surprisingly young fox and pulling his hood back Shiver nailed the towering redcap with a tired look as he ruthlessly ignored the youth and ordered: ”Take me to our high king, I have important information that he desperately requires, and......”

Great goddess he didn't want to leave her in someone else's hands but he had no choice, he was a knight not a healer and that was what Lilly needed, a healer.

 Swallowing thickly Shiver relaxed his death grip slightly allowing the cloak to part and reveal the pain lined face hidden within: ”She needs a healer, immediately...”

Shiver might only be Jareth's lord commander but his reputation had long since spread to every part of the Labyrinth and it's adjacent realms, and it was that reputation that had the two towering red caps quickly taking a knee in obedience as the largest of the two rumbled out: ”As you command my Lord.”

Gesturing to the smaller, the huge red cap offered up its fellow for Shivers needs: ”This is Kangal a true and strong red cap, he will take your....”: His black within black eyes narrowing as he obviously saw something more than just the visible realm, then a strange half smile curled his harsh lipless mouth exposing razor-sharp fangs as he ground out: ”Your mate!?... To the healers tent”: With a surprised lilt of his gravel and thunder voice.

The smaller red cap bowed without objection and holding out his still massive arms he growled: ”I shall guard her life with my own my lord, you may trust me in this.”

It was a very red cap formulation,  _you may trust me in this,_ it was a subtle reminder that you could never truly trust a red cap in all things only those he gave his word upon, and now he was giving his word, and Shiver had no real choice. Shifting his burden gently Shiver allowed the red cap to take Lilly from him: ”Treat her as  you would your own mate, she is precious to me.”

Holding her as if she was nothing more than a child’s doll the red cap bowed, grumbling: ”I shall treat her with all care..”

Then without anything further he left, vanishing into the milling masses that filled the obviously magically conjured camp, taking Shivers heart and soul with him.

 Shaking himself visible Shiver forced his eyes away from the vanishing red cap and back to the one still waiting to lead them to Jareth and Sarah: ”Now take us to the masters of us all....”

The camp was alive, creatures of every description swarmed its narrow churned up streets, gripping his reins in hands that shook with exhaustion and pain, Shiver watched the teeming life with a fearfully sense of relief. The plan had obviously worked, otherwise the plaza would have been empty, or rather the first part had worked, and that meant that Jareth had yet to fight Oberon. They wouldn't be safe until he did and that was a big if, because if Jareth lost then....

No, shaking his head briskly Shiver forced the dark thoughts to flee as the red cap guided them through the crowd towards a large torch lit tent at the foot of the summoning stone, if Jareth failed to defeat Oberon then it wouldn't matter anyway.

The tent was as big as Shiver remembered it from their many campaigns and countless wars, its pale cream coloured walls stained with blood and mud accumulated through the millennia until it looked as if the ombre effect had been intended all along. Letting the reins drop into the waiting grooms outstretched claw, Shiver climbed awkwardly from the saddle, struggling in vain to keep the movement from pulling at his wounds, a low hiss escaping him as he landed heavily on feet gone numb after the long ride. It was as only years of ignoring injuries that allowed him to walk into the waiting torch lit cavern with a straight back.

“Shiver!? “: Jareth's voice cut clearly through the hum of voices silencing them as everyone around the large table turned to eye the newcomer with varying degrees of surprise: ”Great mother goddess man, you look like warmed death... And where is Lilly, and where is Didymus?”

Bowing as low as he was able, Shiver couldn't suppress a soft groan as his armour shifted opening the gash along his ribs and causing scalding blood to roll down his side. Blinking slowly Shiver struggled to keep from blurting it out in a completely inappropriate manner, this was after all the Labyrinth and not Sarah`s sanctuary, and he had to keep up the appearance of propriety in public: ”My lord Lilly is with the healers gravely wounded and lord Didymus....... “

Pain constricted his already aching chest, yet there were no way around it he had to let the hated words out into the realm of reality making them irrevocably true.  

“He is dead, the Llwynog knights are preparing . . . .”: Swallowing convulsively Shiver forced the scalding tears back as he ground out: ”His remains and building a pyre worthy of his great sacrifice. But greatly missed as he will be, I come bearing other information of vital importance.” 

The look on Jareth's face was unreadable, as he stood statue still at the head of the table, to anyone else it appeared as if he was mildly indifferent to the death of Didymus, but Shiver knew better. That look was the one that Jareth had hidden behind for millennia the expression that had kept him safe at the seelie court as Titania had tormented him, it was to Shiver anything but indifferent it was as clear an expression of grief as Sarah's pained whimper: ”Oh goddess NO ! Please... ... No”

Turning stiffly to face Sarah, Shiver struggled to keep his own mind numbing grief from spilling over and rendering him speechless, as he bowed awkwardly once again reopening his many wounds: ”My Queen it saddens me too, but it remains the bitter truth. If it offers any consolation his death saved the life of Lilly.... She”: The world wavered and shifted suddenly around him, as pain and nausea combined into a symphony of agony that threatened to steal his legs out from under him. Staggering Shiver caught himself against the table before any of the assembled commanders could react and come to his aide. He was losing too much blood and it was becoming painfully clear to him that he too needed the attentions of a healer, but not yet, he still had important information to give. Pulling himself up Shiver forced his numbing lips to move as he met his father's gaze over the table: ”I come bearing more than sad tidings...”

“Is that so?.”: Cocking his head Jareth quirked an elegant eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his black armoured chest: ”And what might that be?”

Even the pain of the last two days could not dampen the proud grin that spread on Shivers face as he called forth a shimmering grass green crystal and allowed it to float through the room and land in front of Jareth, bursting in a shower of glitter as Shiver said: “Whiteblade is no more, here lies his sword, the sword that commands the obedience of Titania’s famed white hunt.” 

The glitter settled, revealing the wide milky bladed sword that had given the feared orc his name and taken the lives of innumerable creatures. Running a golden claw along the blades bloodline, Jareth smiled a coldly satisfied smile: ”This is a harsh blow to my Dearest mother, one that she will not easily shake off....”

Looking up from the farmed sword Jareth's expression softened taking on a concerned air usually reserved for his private sphere as he locked eyes with an obviously injured and in every way possible exhausted Shiver: ”You have proven your honour and strength today, and I wish nothing more than to send you to Lilly's side to rest and heal, but... ...”: Jareth's shoulders fell as he continued: ”I have need of you here...”

Nodding his acceptance Shiver was about to speak as Sarah stepped forward and held up a tearstained hand, cutting him off before he could start: ”Yes we have need of you, but you will do us no good unconscious on the floor. I will take you to Alderthorn to have your Injuries attended, once he is done with you, you will return to your place here.” 

If he had been able he would have bowed as etiquette dictated but Shiver feared that he would pass out if he bowed, a sentiment obviously share by Sarah because she glided up next to him gently resting her hand on the small of his back silently offering support both mental and physical.

The snow fell in heavy curtains as the goblin queen lead the goblin knight through the camp towards the well lit area that housed the healers tents, with a gentle hand on his aching shoulder. Waiting until they were out of earshot of the command tent Sarah stopped them and turned confused and grief darkened eyes on Shiver: ”What happened? How can he be dead? He's..... he's so strong, so brave.. he....”

“He wasn't slain... he... “: Looking away Shiver found that he couldn't meet Sarah's grief-stricken expression as he revealed the cause of Didymus demise, not when he felt responsible for the death of their comrade in arms: ”He gave his life, his core to save Lilly...”

Lilly the very mention of her name had pain flaring in his chest as images of what Lilly had suffered at Llagain’s cruel hands flashed before his eye's making him stutter: ”Llagain ... ra ... Raped Lilly, he ripped her apart , and sh... sh... she would have died... she did die ... She....”

His eyes lost focus as black shadowlike and sickly yellow lines surrounded Shiver's eyes, bringing out their iridescent green and stopping Sarah in her tracks just as effectively as his words, with the sheer impossible fact that two colours not one graced his face. Her hand trembled slightly as she traced a thin curved line as it followed the sweeping angle of his cheekbone: ”Shiver your eyes, your marks, they...”

“What? “: Snapping at her Shiver flinched out of her reach, obviously frustrated by her interruption: ”They do not matter now, Lilly is dying, Didymus is dead! What can my markings possibly matter now?”

“It matters “: Sarah shot back, cutting Shiver off: ”Because there are two colours Shiver two distinct colours not two shades! Don't you see what that means... ...”

“It means that we are bound Sarah, She is my mate, my true mate, we performed the bond just last night... Great mother”: The world swam before him, only Sarah's intervention kept him on his feet and yet he jerked away snapping as he crumbled to his knees in the churned up mud: ”It means that I have failed you all, failed HER!! “

Looking up through the bicoloured mask Shiver whimpered: ”I failed her, and now she's dying.... Didymus gave his life to save her, and I am failing him as she die's.” 

Hammering his aching fist's into the slimy churned up mud Shiver screamed out his pained frustration in a scream more akin to the scream of a wounded animal, than any sound Sarah had come to expect from the surprisingly civilized goblins, and it marked him as utterly human.

Waiting until the anguished howl stopped echoing through the suddenly empty passage, Sarah knelt in the churned up mud and ignoring the cold slimy sensation as it soaked through the warm leather of her pants she spoke softly into Shivers sweat soaked hair: ”You failed no one..... do you hear me? You slew the Whiteblade, you killed the Scourge of the white hunt, Titania's lapdog, and you ..” 

Gripping his chin she forced him to face her and meet her burning gaze: ”You saved Jareth, when all others had given up you defeated Titania's plan and gave us all a second chance... And more than that you helped Jareth return to himself! You showed him unconditional love and trust... you... when all others failed him and ourselves you fought on. ...”

“But Lilly . ... She.”

“No”: That one word stopped him dead in his tracks as surely as a slap would have done: ”No you fought for her when a lesser man would have run, no Shiver you have failed no one. Now get up! I will help you to Alderthorn and see Lilly safely on the road to recovery while you let the healers help you. Do you understand me?”

Nodding meekly Shiver kept silent as Sarah rose and stepped back giving him room to follow suit and stagger up to stand on weak trembling legs. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, no he did. It was that nothing he wanted to say would change anything or even make it easier to endure and so Shiver kept silent as he followed his Queen through the churned up mud to the healers well lit pavillion. 

The stench of blood, viscera and fear clung to the large tent structure like the curse of the bog to anyone unlucky enough to touch it's putrid waters. It was like submerging herself in. . ... well to be utterly honest she had no real basis for comparison, and no desire for one as she moved into the fairy lit space, nearly stumbling as two sapling healers threw themselves at her feet gushing out: ”Great Queen thy presence honours us immensely please allow us to...”

“Please stop, I am not here to be fauned over “: Gesturing to Shiver, Sarah stepped aside as far as the cramped area would allow: ”The Lord commander is in need of aid and I myself wish to be brought to see Lilly, the young lady carried here by the Llwynog not long ago.”

The saplings looked perplexed but their wooden sense of etiquette would not allow them to express that confusion, leaving them no other choice but to accommodate their queen's request, and lead her through the crammed rows of suffering subjects to a small curtained off area near the back of the tent. Holding the heavy canvas aside the apparently younger treant bowed, though Sarah had no real idea which of them were younger, and really how did you decide the age of a treant sapling? And even more importantly what did his age even matter as she stepped through the opening and came face to face with the horrendous damage done to Lilly. 

“Oh goddess Lilly what has he done to you?”

“He raped her. ... he. ... “: Sarah spun to face Shiver as he spoke in a softly hoarse voice that carried his anguish over seeing the woman he loved so: ”He tore her apart to hurt me... “

A heavy limp hobbled him as he moved past Sarah and bent to stroke a few stray hairs from Lilly's pale brow: ”Forgive me Lilly, forgive my selfish desire to be near you and the pain you have suffered. I should have left you safe. ... aboveground. Shit Lilly. I'm so Sorry.”

Her hand moved by it own accord to grip Shivers shoulder and turned him to face her, but it was Sarah's own words that accompanied it: ”No you shouldn't have, Lilly is a big girl, she made her own choice and she knew the risk she took. Hell I sincerely doubt that you could have stopped her. So no matter what this was not your fault, do you hear me? This was not you, no matter how much guilt you feel about it, you are not to blame. Now please Shiver, let the healers help you, while I take care of Lilly. Jareth needs you, you are his second in command, his Lord commander. He is preparing to rebuild this realm and he can't do that without you. So, Shiver, get up! Go with the healer and let me care for Lilly.”

Sarah had seen some hurt looks from Shiver in the ten month's or so that they had spent in the realm outside time, but the look on his pale stricken face as she pulled him away from Lilly and literally pushed him into the waiting hands of the sapling healer was one that was normally reserved for kicked puppies abandoned in heavy snow.

Forcing herself to ignore it, Sarah turned to the elder healer who was already tending to Lilly's injuries: ”Please leave us your services are no longer needed I will tend to her needs, they are great and only the power that I wield will help her.” 

Her words might sound harsh and presumptuous but Sarah could feel the cold edge of death on Lilly's cold skin and she knew that ordinary magic would do little to undo the damage done to Lilly's soul and immature core, what Lilly needed was far more powerful than that. Far more primal. 

Kneeling beside her friend, Sarah gripped her cool limp hand and whispered fiercely: ”Don't you dare die on us Lilly Grant, not now! Do you hear me? Not now when we are so close to having everything we hoped for. I won't let you.. . . . “

Power followed those words as Sarah summoned the vast ocean of emerald light within her flooding the immature and still forming core of Lilly in it's glow, pulling Sarah's consciousness in with it. 

 

* * *

 

The pain was gone and the cold, the biting burning cold too. Blinking in the warm golden glow Lilly ran her unstained hands through her unbound hair luxuriating in the silken fall of it against her skin. It was a dream, it had to be or maybe she was finally dead and beyond the reach of Llagain. Shuddering despite the summer glow Lilly cast her gaze around, fearful that she would find this just a new torment devised by the vile orc. But it wasn't how could it be when the tall red furred figure glided from the shadow of the lush trees.

“Didymus!! “: Joy flooded her in yet more warm light as childish happiness filled her and had her sprinting through the tall grass to wrap her arms around her friend: ”Didymus! I...I..”

The light surrounding her dimmed ever so slightly as she realised that this was all wrong, that there was no possible way that their being here strong and unhurt was a good thing. In fact...... Pressing her face into the sun warmed leather of his jacket as if trying to hide from the terrifying realization: ”Didymus? Where are we, what is this? Is that trees?”

A somewhat sad smile curled the foxes lips as he nodded: ”Verily I doth believe that it is.”

Holding her softly against him for a few second Didymus sighed as he held her out at arms length, faintly noting that his stained and battered silver armour had been replaced by the soft cream leathers he had received just a few fleeting months ago: ”Come let us stroll amongst them... Our time here will not be long...”

Her hand was tiny in his, but warm and oh so alive. A far cry from the cold deadweight she had been as she lay in his arms a short eternity ago.

The silence between them was warm as it had always been as they walked hand in hand towards the shade of the tall trees. Neither felt the need for words before they were seated beneath a massive golden barked tree watching it’s emerald leaves shimmer and twinkle underneath the caress of the summer sun.

“Didymus what's this place? It.. I don't remember how we got here, I.... Oh the white blade he... He...”: The skin around her eyes grew bruised and taut as the memory of what she had suffered washed over her, turning her voice into a strangled whisper: ”Oh god I'm dead aint I?”

“Nay”: He stated softly: ”Thou art not... “

“But this is heaven isn't it? Huh I would have thought that there would be more people up here.”

“Aye thou couldst call it thus though it is not thy afterlife”: Leaning back against the gnarled trunk Didymus smiled as he winked at her, enjoying the startled look as Lilly realized that he was no longer missing his eye. Then that startled look turned to confusion and sadness.

“So we are both dead then, Oh Didymus.. “

A strange sadness warred with timid joy as Didymus gripped her gently by the shoulders and forced her to meet his gaze: ”Nay, Lilly thou art not dead, thou art hurt and gravely so. And yes thou may still die but..... It is thy own choice.”

“My choice? What the hell are you talking about? Didymus he ripped me apart he....”:  Images of the horrific rape washed over her, overwhelming her mind as a long tortured howl of anguished pain spilled from her lips. Screaming she clung to Didymus as waves of pain crashed over her ripping at her mind just as Llagain had ripped at her flesh. 

“No.. No oh god, no more Didymus! Help me, please.... I...I can't do this I can't. Please, don't make me... Please Didymus“: Words of terror and pleading tumbled from her lips as darkness began to coalesce beneath the sprawling trees taking on terrifying shapes that dragged their grotesque bodies towards them with low obscene moans of lust. Burning eyes filled with malice seemed to burn through her flowy gown as they licked their pus dripping tongues that lolled about in a horrifying display of carnal hunger as they stroked their grotesque genitals. And Lilly could do nothing but cling to Didymus jacket with her face buried in his chest as she whimpered: ”No.. No...No ...No...”: Again and again in a fear fuelled mantra she couldn't break free from. 

Holding her tight Didymus stroked her silken hair as he murmured gently: ”Hush my child, thou art safe here. These art naught but memories, mere echoes of the fear that grips thee... See how light and love defeats them.”

The hand stroking through her hair left her and from his palm rose a perfect glowing orb of rusty red like the final colours of a dying autumn sun. And like that sun’s light the light of this orb washed through the ancient forest dissolving the heinous shadows before they could reach her.

His claws felt like a soft whisper on her chin as Didymus gently gripped it and turned her to face the once again clear forest: ”See the shadows can not resist the light. See they have fled and as long as thou refuse to fear them, they cannot harm thee. Do thou see any here who would cause thee harm?” 

Blinking owlishly Lilly still clung to him as she stared at the sunlit trees seeing nothing but trees and tiny bright coloured birds flittering back and forth between the huge golden white flowers adorning the massive trunks: ”Where?..”

Her voice was soft, a broken whisper of terror that perfectly conveyed her soul shattering fear. Stroking her chin as if she was a frightened child Didymus said: ”They art still there, hiding within the shadows where all such creatures thrive, but thou canst keep them at bay as thou can with all such creatures by paying them no heed. Doth thou understand?”  

Nodding numbly Lilly stayed silent as her mind struggled to grasp what Didymus was talking about. No she didn't understand but she had no idea how to say that, because she didn't understand what it was she didn't understand..... 

But as he had done so many times before Didymus stepped in and smiling that sweet understanding smile of his, he stroked her hair again as he held her against his side: ”I must confess that I myself find it all but incomprehensible that this was to be our fates, yet here we sit, and here we will part, for you must return to Shiver....”

“ But? “: Confusion pushed the fear away as Lilly said: ”Where are you going? Aren't you coming too?”

“Nay little lass I am not.”: Turning to the sunlit trees he gestured towards a tall willowy Llwynog female as she approached them with a radiant smile: ”Tira.....”

“Didymus”: Her fluttering voice was like the song of little birds and wind chimes, as she held out her pale white furred paw and inquired hesitantly: ”Art this true willst thou join us now? Truly hath thou come home to us?”

“Aye “: The light in his golden eyes was soft and filled with a deep longing as he rolled to his feet towering over her and enveloped her in his arms luxuriating in her scent: ”Aye I hath finally come to stay...... I hath come home to thee...”

“Didymus? But... “: Scrambling to her feet Lilly stared at the loving couple as they gazed longingly into each others eyes: ”What will I do ? Where will I go? If I'm not dead then what? Where do I go?”

“Thou must go back, thou have been given a great gift, the gift of life and a chance of happiness “: The smile that lit Tira's bright lavender eyes, spilled into her voice intensifying its melodious lilt as she turned within Didymus arms to face Lilly: ”Life awaits thee fair maiden, with all that that entails.. ....”

“Okay that sounds fine but what about the damage he did to me? How am I going to heal that?.... How....”

“By choice.....”: The voice behind Lilly was not just a voice, it was a lynx purring, and the scream of a bird of prey, it was the creak of fruit laden branches and the crash of waves cresting along a sunlit shore. Spinning fast enough that the world around her continued to move even after she stopped Lilly stared in slack jawed wonder at the woman who towered over her with a warm benevolent smile in her hazel eyes. 

“Shit! “: Lilly exclaimed with sincere feeling: ”What the hell !!! Where did you come from? “

The smile turned wide and strangely strained yet warm as the voluptuous woman reached out and caressed Lilly's cheek gently: ”I was ever here child, and I shall ever be, but that is not the question that you should busy your mind with.” 

The hand on her cheek felt so right and the sweet rolling purr of the goddesses, for she couldn't be anything else, voice wound itself around Lilly's mind like sun warm velvet, soothing the fear and confusion, bringing nothing but calm clarity in its wake. And in that clarity Lilly realized exactly what question the goddess spoke of, a question that spilled from Lilly's lips in a reverent whisper: ”What price must I pay for the life given me? “

There was a note of pride in the goddesses tone as she nodded and spoke: ”Yes that is the question, and this is my answer. The price is life not for you for that has already been given but for the souls that are now yours to protect and cherish. The souls that rests here.”

Resting a glowing dark-skinned hand over Lilly's still taut belly the goddess continued: ”Here rests the seeds of children utterly without fault in how they came to be conceived, innocent souls dependent on the choice that you must make and make quickly, for time is dwindling and soon even the great sacrifice given by noble Didymus won't be enough...”

“Wait what souls? Are you saying that I've got babies in me? I'm pregnant? But.... It's only been what a day how can? .... No wait that's not the question I want to ask “:  Licking her strangely numb lips Lilly looked every inch the terrified young adult that she was: ”Who's babies are they? “

“Does it matter? “: Giving Lilly an unreadable expression Gaia raised an eyebrow as she awaited Lilly’s answer.

“Well it... It.. No, No it doesn't... “: Her arms unconsciously wrapped around her middle in a protective gesture: ”They are mine now. . yes... mine.”

A proud smile lit both Didymus and Gaia’s faces as Gaia nodded: ”Good then return and guard the gift given to you, live the lives that was granted another, bound to the realm in his stead. The gift has been given and the prices paid, return child to live once more. Return to those who have risked so much for you, see your sister has come to bring you home.”

“Sister?”: Looking around in confusion Lilly searched the trees, trying to see this elusive figure: ”What sister? I haven't got a. . ... Sarah?”

She stood amongst the tall flower ladder trees, clad in a flowing gown of golden silk that made her look like an elven queen in her woodland realm.

“Oh god Sarah, are you dead too? Please say that you're not dead too... Please. “

“Lilly relax I'm not, I'm here to bring you back with me. I'll bring you back to Shiver, I'll bring you ... Home “: Reaching out Sarah offered Lilly her hand: ”Your body is being healed, all you need do is take my hand and I'll bring you home with me. .” 

“Home?!” : Hesitating with her fingers only a hair’s breadth away from Sarah's palm: ”I... strange a few seconds ago I didn't have any doubt but now ... Now I'm not so Sure ... I...”: Her hand drifted unconsciously to her still flat belly as if preparing to protect the tiny lives within her. She wanted to see them born yet if they were she could no longer protect them from the cruel world into which they would be thrust. Especially the tiny girl.. Yes she was definitely a girl, Lilly had no doubts as her magic softly soothed the tiny spark within her, conceived through the horrific rape, she would be at risk how could she ever ask Shiver to accept the child, let alone love her the way any child deserved......

“Lilly? “: Looking as if she was about to be sick with worry Sarah gently vied for Lilly's attention: ”Lilly talk to me what's wrong? You just lost like four shades and your markings ... wait you have marking? How the hell? When did that happen?” 

“What the Hell are you talking about, seriously Sarah you are making zero sense to me, I don't have any markings ”: Frowning confused Lilly reached up to run her hands lightly over her eyes, half expecting them to come away stained with make up only to find them completely clean: ”Sarah?”

A crystal glowing with deep emerald light appeared in Sarah's hand, bursting and turning into a simple but beautiful hand mirror as Sarah offered it to Lilly: ”See for yourself, they're really clear and. ...”

“Two coloured... ... wow look at them.... “: Holding the mirror up close Lilly explored the vivid lines with the very tips of her fingers, marvelling in the fact that the skin still felt normal to her. Not that she had expected the swirling almost tribal patterns to be raised but still, being able to see the different colours and feel no difference at all felt a little unsettling. Tearing her gaze from the mirror Lilly turned her attention on Sarah, as she tried to corale her errant thought into something even remotely coherent: ”So what does this mean? Am I a goblin now? A fey? “

Holding up a completely unchanged hand Lilly turned it slowly in front of herself, inspecting it, looking for any changes, finding none and strangely enough that did nothing to allay her fear.

“There's no change, not here anyway..... Sarah did you see my body?” 

Nodding slowly Sarah licked her lips nervously, she had expected Lilly to ask and she was prepared to tell her the truth but still the damage done was simply so massive and Sarah would not blame Lilly if she chose to stay here. But the only way to get an answer was to give Lilly one first: ”Yeah I did and I won't lie to you, it's bad, I mean really bad. You'll heal but it'll take time, even I can't heal this much on a body with so young a core, not without damaging more than I heal.”

“Okay. . . .”: Lilly's hands strayed back to her belly covering the tiny lives: ”So I'd be like bedbound for a while... Okay I can do that, but what about my change, when will I know?”

The soft voice of Gaia interrupted as the goddess moved to stand beside Lilly: ”You will not change much, the power that is you is very strong, strong enough that you need not change if you do not desire to.”

“So you are telling me that I .... “: Tentative hope filled her silver and azure eyes setting the starburst ablaze with the first stirrings of her fledgling dark flame: ”I could be a... a”

“A Goblin “: Gaia’s voice was soft with understanding as she put words to Lilly's desire: ”Yes if you so chose, the Labyrinth will make it so. Your power is that strong, like Sarah you possess the strength to bend this realm to your will.” 

“Truly? “: The hesitation melted as Lilly tried to wrap her mind around the implications of the Goddesses words. All she needed was to ask and she could bend Shiver to her will, she could make him love the child, or even erase any trace of the father, she could. . . . . . . She couldn't how could she even consider forcing something like this on a man as sweet and righteous as Shiver, no. She had to trust him to, maybe not love the child, but to protect her and give her a home. And she had to be brave enough to face the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered that came with being a parent. 

Letting out a breath she had not even realized she was holding, Lilly smiled and reached out her hand to Sarah: ”Yeah I'm ready to go back now, and Didymus. . .”

Stepping from the comforting shadow where he had hid with his family Didymus came to a halt beside the goddess: ”Yes my sweet lady?”

He had known her long enough that the hug shouldn't have surprised him, yet the force as Lilly barrelled into him and wrapped his midsection in a crushing stranglehold managed to knock the air straight out of his lungs and leave his ears ringing as Lilly buried her face in his chest and mumbled: ”I'm so sorry, and so grateful all at once. . . .. and I will miss you so Fucking much you know that don't you?”

Smiling sadly as tears drew dark trails down his cheeks, Didymus buried his muzzle in the thick tangle of her hair and drew in the sweet summery scent of Lilly's magic: ”I too shall miss thee sweet girl, thy smiles and gentle spirit gave me back a belief in the good within the world. I gave my life that thou might live to see that good and bask in the same love that I was blessed enough to experience. Go now and know that my blessing and love goes with not only thou and thy children but you all. Go Lilly,  know love and life, and when the day comes that thou comes to join us once more, I shall welcome thee with open arms , but not yet, doth thou hear me?! Not yet...”

Nodding against the warm leather of his jacket, Lilly sighed: ”Okay I'll go, I'll go...... I'll”

Light, full bright and golden like the light of dawn as the world shakes off the silver hues of predawn flared around them blinding Lilly as she suddenly and without warning tumbled backwards through the light spinning like a windborne leaf. Screams filled the light as searing agony rippled through her, pulsing to the cadence of her heart, washing over and through her again and again until nothing remained but the burning agony of torn muscles and ripped skin. Pain and the quiet voice of Sarah calling her back to the realm of the living....

 


	55. On Raven Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more to go, I hope you have enjoyed my tale, if you did please let me know in a comment 😉  
> I hereby issue yet another official tissue warning for this chapter, honestly I cried writing a good part off it.

Chapter 55 . : On Raven Wings

 

 

“Hey there you are, that’s it breathe, come on.  Y es one more come on.  Y es ... Can you hear me Lilly?”

Y es, she wanted to say yes but her throat burned and her mouth didn't seem to work right? Why wasn't her mouth working right? She couldn't remember and yet. Straining against the fuzzy blanket that obscured everything in her mind but the pain, Lilly finally managed to reach into the cloudy darkness only to instantly regret it as vivid memories of Whiteblade forcing the impossibly wide length of his member past her lips and into her throat choking off her screams as the rigid girth caused her jaw to fracture and dislocated flooded her mind. 

No! It was nothing but a memory nothing more the beast was dead Shiver had killed him, Lilly was certain of it, wasn't she?  H adn't she seen it ?  H adn't she? 

 “Lilly, Shit! Lilly! Alderthorn, quick get me some water, “: The shift from the world within Lilly's mind to the realm of reality had left Sarah reeling, yet the sheer terror rolling of f of Lilly in all but tangible waves quickly had Sarah grounded and ready to act as Lilly gagged and fought the congealing blood in her throat. 

 “Breath e Lilly come on you can do this. . . . “: Sliding a still weak feeling arm underneath Lilly's neck, Sarah ignored the shocked look on Alderthorn’s aged face as she snatched the glass of water he was handing her out of his hand and held it against Lilly's cracked lips.

“Here let's rinse out your mouth,  Y eah there you go come on”:  K eeping her voice soft yet firm Sarah coaxed Lilly into drinking enough of the water to clear her mouth and wet her throat, enough to wash the terrified look from Lilly's starburst eyes, and replace it with one of exhausted pain tempered by relief.

“Sarah?. . . .”: Forcing her stinging lips to form the words Lilly groaned out: ”Did... we ... did we win?... ...Are they ... gone?”

“No not yet, but soon.”:  W iping the sweat of f of Lilly's forehead Sarah reali z ed that others would most likely have lied to Lilly, tried to reassure her and bolster her calm, but that was not the type of friendship that they shared. Between them there were no lies, no sparing of each others feelings, not now not ever, and so Sarah told Lilly the full truth: ” I n two day's Jareth will face Oberon, if the goddess wills it, it will be over then, and then we ’ ll all be safe. But don't worry about that now, you need to rest and. . .”

Lilly's hand was cold and moist with cold sweat as she gripped Sarah's arm interrupting her with a fe r vent: ”Dead?  I s .he... dead?”

“Dead?  W ho Lilly?”

The effort of speaking left her dizzy and panting yet Lilly was desperate to know whether it had been nothing but a dream, or if Didymus were truly dead. And so Lilly forced out: ”Didymus. . .. is he? ...”

Great goddess but Sarah wanted to lie but Lilly already knew, so there were no point: ”Yes, he is dead... he ...”

“No “: Lilly interrupted quietly: ”Not.... Dead... ... Home ... finally.. . . home...”

A faint smile lifted a little of the heavy grief that darkened Sarah's heart and soul as she recogni z ed the truth of Lilly's words. Pulling the soft clean blanket up to cover Lilly's still wounded body, Sarah nodded quietly: ” Y es you are right he is home now, where he belongs, and ... so are you, now sleep and let your body heal.  W e need you, you know.”

“ Y eah... I know ... “: Letting the heat of the blanket wash over her and sooth e the dull ache that still remained in her body: ”Tell. ... Shiver... to go be ... useful... and not .. hang around..... while...”

“ W hile you sleep?”: He was trying to sound normal, to mask the fear that coloured his markings black and yellow and mixed with the swollen bruises that covered his face. Looking pained Shiver tried to smile only to give up as he took Sarah's place by Lilly's side kneeling awkwardly on the cold boards that made up the bloodstained floor. Taking her hand into his own bandaged fist Shiver spoke softly: ”I thought I had lost you..... that.... He ...”

Blinking back glistening tears the tall goblin struggled visible to put words to the fear he had felt at the sight of her horrendous treatment.: ”That he had k ... taken you from me.”

“He couldn't... you and ... Didymus wouldn't... let him.... You saved me. And now I... won ’ t.... leave you.... But you have... to go... help.. Jareth.. before he fucks it all.... up.”: A crooked grin lit her face despite the obvious exhaustion that still lingered there, leaving her markings pale and washed out, and the bruising eve n more pronounced.  Y et the fact that she did it was enough to make the grin spread to Sarah and Shiver lifting a little of the worry that filled them to bursting. 

“I know. . .”: Goddess, Shiver didn't want to leave her but Lilly was right so much depended on the next few days and if Jareth was to defeat Oberon then he would need all the help and support they could give and that meant that Shiver couldn't hide here by Lilly's bedside no matter how much he wanted to. But getting up and walking out of the tent was the hardest thing he had done since watching Jareth bleeding to death in the snow. And yet he did it with his head held high.

 

* * *

The light of the full moons filled the cleared square with it s bright blue, casting ebony shadows on the countless pyres that had cropped up like miniature mountains. Walking through the silent crowd gathered around them Jareth and Sarah looked every bit the fairytale rules that any human who saw them would think them to be. Moonlight shimmered on their armours giving them an otherworldly glow, a glow that was only enhanced by the flicking four coloured flames burning in their eyes illuminating the intricate patter n s surrounding them like masks, making their unfathomable power plain for all to see.

“ F our, they have four cores... Look at their markings... Four.....”

Four, the word rolled around the otherwise quiet plaza like a silent thunderclap as it traveled from mouth to mouth, and it should, no being had ever commanded that much power, no ruler had ever commanded more than three at most and those rulers were also here standing at the head of their nightgoblin horde. 

Gliding through the crowd Sarah struggled desperately the keep her tears from spilling down her face thinking that it would not be appropriate, but as they neared the Pyre and caught a glimpse of the still figure resting at its peak she stopped caring. To hell with propriety, there lay Didymus her friend, her family, the knight who had always come to her side as she called them through her childhood mirror. The knight who had always known just how to brighten her mood and come through ready to meet the world again. Didymus.... Tears had flowed then, clear and scalding hot soaking her face, and inadvertently proven that her intricate four hued markings were truly markings and not makeup. But more than that it underscored the loving nature of their new queen, showing her stunned subjects her true nature. 

“Look she cries “: They whispered, with awe in their voices.

“She truly cares “: Whispered others.

Yes she cried as she moved ever closer to pyre and details began to crop up, details like the way Didymus white cloak highlighted the warm gold of his fur, and the way his lips still curled in that little knowing smile of his, as if he was laughing at some secret joke, a joke that he would never again share with anyone. That thought broke her, and sobs of true anguish shook her lithe frame as Jareth gently wrapped his arm around her offering silent support despite his own soul wrecking grief.

It seemed like it took forever but finally they reached the small platform overlooking not just Didymus large pyre but the dozens upon dozens smaller ones surrounding it. Rubbing her eyes with a shaking hand Sarah gazed up at Jareth seeing the tears that wet his face: ” Y ou're crying.....”

“Yes “: There was no shame in that one word as he admitted the obvious: ”He was my friend, and here around him lies countless victims of my weakness and my parents cruelty. Yes I cry and there is no shame in it, not any longer. The spell has been broken and this is the blood soaked birth of a new dawn.”

A sad half smile curled his lips despite the tears that still washed down his cheeks: ”And a birth is a bloody bittersweet thing. Now come let us send Didymus home to the family he has mourned for too long and then rejoin our own.”

The steps moved slightly beneath their feet as they scaled the platform to greet the three Llwynog who stood ready with an unlit torch resting in front of them. Ardian, Einhart and a tall female with fur as black as Einhart’s stood quietly as the royal couple crested the rise. Bowing with all the formal grace of his position Jareth said: ”I come to honour my friend and comrade in arms. His life has ended and it is time to send him through the veil on fire's wings. “

Returning the bow with a deep curtsy the tall female answered: ”Great lord and king thou doth us honour by thy presence. Thou doth bring honour to the memory of Didymus our commander and lord. “

Shaking his head sadly Jareth said: ”No He honoured me by his friendship, and I am forever changed from having known him, and I will treasure the lessons he taught me when no other voice could reach me.... He was and ever shall be my friend.”

Holding out his naked hand Jareth, couldn't ignore the gasp spreading through the crowd as light caught his golden claws and made them glow.  Y es they all knew that he had them, how could they not, it had been Titania's favourite curse for millennia. But it was one thing to know it was quite another to see them brazenly displayed as Jareth called the torch to him and held it up as bright blue flames burst into life at his unspoken command.

Holding the blazing torch high Jareth turned from the three foxes to face the crowd as he spoke in a sorrow thickened voice: ”We stand here to bid our comrades and families  f ar e well. We have all lost and if the fates are unkind then we may lose even more, even as I speak now there are thousands of Labyrinthians who fight for their live s , praying that their wounds are able to heal and that they may return to you, to us and live long lives. For those who lie behind us those worries are now over. For them there is no more pain, no more suffering for they are in the arms of our great mother, and there they are safe.” 

Drawing in a deep breath the goblin king visibly steeled himself as he continued: ”Behind me lies Didymus who ha s been ever my faithful friend, his wisdom will follow me and all he touched for eternity, and his name will ever be synonymous with honour, courage and chivalry!” 

Turning back to the pyres Jareth's voice rose as he cried: ”Great mother hear me! I offer to you these lives that they may rest in reward for the service they have done. I offer lives cut too short and I beg of you that they be given grace and joy in the realm beyond the veil. Let  f ires wing carry them to you and their deeds be sung in the voice of crows.”

Fire bright blue and hotter than any natural flame leapt from the torch in an azure explosion simultaneously igniting every pyre in flames as tall as a goblin, as clouds of midnight ravens burst into the night sky each one carrying a scrap of cloth or a lock of hair in their scimitar beaks. Letting the dead torch fall to the platform as his arms dropped to hang limp as his sides Jareth watched the ravens with bated breath as they spiralled upwards into the star studded sky, hundreds of birds blocked out the shimmering heaven and swirling nebulas. They waited, every creature in the plaza waited with bated breath for a sign that Gaia had heard them and would grant her mercy to the dead. And then as Jareth w as beginning to lose hope, the sky erupted in a shower of bright falling stars illuminating the entire realm in their silver light as they fell to the ground like glowing snow, covering everything in a fine glitter restoring a little of the realms fairytale aura. And as suddenly as it had started the nightfall dark again stealing sight for a short fear laden moment. But that too passed leaving the crowd silent. 

“Great mother! Thank you, Thank you for your mercy ": The words flowed easily from his lips but Jareth's heart felt like frozen stone as flame born wind lifted Didymus battle stained cloak like wings as the blue fire roared up to engulf his still flesh: ”The mother has spoken and taken those we love to their rest....”

Turning to Sarah he took her hand, gentl y squeezing her cold fingers as he continued: ”Now let us fill the night with tales of remembrance and songs that they may hear us and know that they are never forgotten...”

The cry that rose from the crowd was deafening and filled with the defiant spirit that was the spirit of the realm.

Keeping his voice low enough that only Sarah and the three foxes heard it Jareth whispered: ”Rest in peace Didymus you have earned it. And may you live eternal in your loved ones arms.....”

 

* * *

 

The camp seethed with life as creatures of every kind danced around the massive bonfires that turned the night into day and cast long shadows on the dancers. Swirling his ruby wine around his bright silver goblet Jareth drew in it's sweet and hearty aroma before drinking deeply. This was a goblin wake, and not the sombre veneration of death that humans seemed to prefer but a wild celebration of life, the lives lived by those whose flesh had now become ash, the lives still lived by the dancers, simply Life in all its aspects. Stretching out his long lean legs Jareth watched as Rzush threw back the wine in his tarnished glass in one great gulp, and grumbled: ”This wine is good, almost as sweet as human blood....”

“Yes “: Jareth agreed with a far off smile: ”But it lacks the copper tang..”

“Aye that is true “: Smacking his lipless mouth in a display of satisfaction Rzush changed the subject, gesturing towards Sarah as she twirled around the massive fire where Didymus pyre had stood, surrounded by countless creatures from the Labyrinth, the nightgoblin and the unseelie realms: ”She dances like the queens of old, all wild abandon and fire.”

“Yes”: Letting that one word roll lazily off his tongue as he lounged more at ease in his throne, Jareth smiled as the warmth of the nightbloom wine spread throughout his weary frame, relaxing him and dulling the harsh edge of grief. Rzush was right Sarah did dance like a pagan queen of old, her lean limbs graceful as she swayed like the flames in front of her. Yes she was nothing but grace and fire, but it was dulled by the ashen tang of grief, a grief that Jareth felt keenly through their link and it's knife edge sliced his own heart even deeper than his own grief. Yes he missed the thoughtful wit of the red furred knight, his piercing gaze as he stripped false pretences away with a few well placed words, granting a greater understanding of one's self. For the last ten months Didymus had been a friend beyond all others wise and compassionate as Jareth had struggled to restore what had been stolen millennia ago, Didymus had been all that and more and as the time had come for Jareth to repay that immeasurable favour Didymus had died...... His life given that Lilly could live and know true love. A final sacrifice so perfectly in thread with who Didymus was that it seemed almost ridiculous. 

Raising the goblet to his lips again , Jareth drank long and deep, and as he lowered the goblet, the first line from and old Scottish song spill out.

 Of all the time that e'er I had

I've spent it in thy good company

A sad smile, if that was what it could be called on red caps strange waxy white face, curled R zus h's cruel lips as he raised his glass and ground out:

 And all the harm that e'er I've done

I pray it was to none but me

It was the old way, to offer up a song to those who had passed. Songs holding a magic of their own, a magic that filled Jareth as he gave it life in its full glory, his voice rising and falling.

And all I've done for want of wit 

To memory now I can't recall 

So I'll fill for thee this parting glass 

Good night and joy be to you all

Her voice was sweet and clear as she left the dancers and walked towards him, letting her voice mingle with his, and causing a hush to fall over the wake:

Of all the comrades that e'er thee had 

Non e are more sorry for thy going away 

And all the sweethearts that e'er thee had 

They would wish thou one more day to stay 

But since it falls unto my lot 

That I did rise and you did not 

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call 

Good night and joy be with you all 

Raising his goblet Jareth saluted the still burning pyres as Sarah bowed to him and accepted a wine filled goblet from a dark skinned gnome with gilded glasses and a bloody bandage covering the ruined mess that remained of the left side of his face. And raising her goblet to mirror her king Sarah tipped it spilling the ruby liquid onto the frozen ground offering it up to the dead, as she sang with Jareth.

A man may drink and not be drunk 

A man may fight and not be slain 

A man may court a pretty girl 

And perhaps be welcomed back again 

But since it has so ought to be 

By a time to rise and a time to fall 

Come fill with me the parting glass

goodnight and joy be with you all... ... 

The last words of the parting glass flowed from their lips as the royal couple joined hands and stood for a moment, completely oblivious to the hundreds of stunned onlookers as Jareth rested his forehead against Sarah's and sighed deeply, grief etched in every line of his face. Reaching up Sarah drew her fingers through his hair, gentl y caressing his neck in a stunningly familiar fashion, one that no one but those closest to him had ever seen their imposing ruler allow. But then most had thought him dead and no man would return from the doors of death unchanged, and so they remained quiet as their king pulled away from the mortal girl who was so much more than what she seemed and gentl y led her by the hand into the darkness surrounding the tents......

 

* * *

 

The soft light of dawn washed over the sweeping camp and it's tired occupants as they either curled up to sleep  on the cold ground around the still smouldering pyres, or stumbled through the slick mud on their way to their tents to sleep the exhaustion from their aching bodies, and the keen sting of grief from their equally aching hearts.

Moving as gracefully as the deep ach e of his bruised body would allow, Shiver passed through the pale blood tinted world, much like the wispy wraith's who stood guard over the sleeping host.

The sweet perfumed smoke from the many pyres still obscured the sky and muted the blood coloured dawn light, making the camp look like a giant dead beast left on the battlefield. Shaking the unpleasant image from his mind Shiver headed straight to the healers tent, with a strange sense of foreboding hounding his steps. Despite the assurances of Alderthorn that Lilly was already healing , Shiver felt a powerful need to see for himself, as if she was calling him through their newly formed bond, calling for help..... Screaming in fear. Fear that had Shiver sprinting through the fading night in response.

The tent that had been a glowing beacon of hope was suddenly very dark and far, far too quiet and utterly devoid of the guards who had stood as silent sentries at the door, ready to defend or assist as needed. The men chosen were loyal and would never leave their post unless lives were at risk, so to find the post's abandoned was not a reassuring sight. 

Pushing through the slowly wavering curtains that served to block out the frigid dawn wind, Shiver froze in place. On the outside the conjured tent was large, making it easy to find, but inside it was enormous, row upon row of silent beds spread out in front of him their occupants all deathly still, no one withering in pain or moaning in agony all of them every single creature lay with their glassy eyes open and staring sightlessly at the ceiling above, as treant healers stood frozen at the bedsides of those still living their bloodied wooden hands clutching their silently withering victims as their barbed thorns pumped the virulent poison into defenceless flesh.

Dead they were all dead! Terror gripped him as he reali z ed the horror of what he was seeing, men, women and even children lay dead in the one place where they ought to have been safe, killed by the very hands that should be healing their hurts... 

K illed as he stood watching frozen in place by sheer shock. But he was a warrior and warriors did not survive by freezing in place, they acted.

Howling in fire fueled fury Shiver drew his twin blades from thin air, charging the nearest Treant hacking it's poison filled arms off in one jarring strike, sending the gnarled limbs skittering along the blood stained boards that made up the tent's flooring. He hadn't killed the traitorous cur, nor did he mean to,  o h the treant would die along with the other of his kind who were nothing now but filthy murderers, but it would not be now. Striding forward with deadly intent the lord commander sent out a wordless call to arms summoning all those bound to him through oath and blood, calling them to the tent to rescue as many souls as possible as Shiver himself rushed past the vile creatures pausing only long enough to shatter the limbs of any treant who happened to come within his reach as he rushed through the tent guided by the building terror that was quickly morphing  into a fiercely explosive rage, that truth be told scared Shiver as he picked up his pace and burst through the heavy cloth that served as a door into the room where Lilly was resting , and froze in place.

Lilly, sweet, brave, loving, wounded Lilly knelt on the crumbled remains of her cot clutching her glowing shadowsteel sword that still dripped thick amber sap as she snarled at the savagely pruned treant like a rabid dog: “No! You will not hurt us.. You fucking weed!!  Y ou....”. 

The rage burning out at the cowering healer was strong enough that he ought to have been engulfed in flames. And yet Alderthorn still managed to hold his own as he staggered back clutching the weeping stump that had once been attached to the quickly wilting limb laying on the ground. Shaking himself mentally Shiver leapt forward putting his own body between the maimed healer and his raging wife. The ancient body creaking as Shiver planted a heavy battle worn and mud stained boot in the centre of it's narrow gnarled chest slamming him to the floor causing deep fissures to open in Alderthorn's desiccated bark as Shiver ground out: “Stay down or I shall keep you from ever rising again.“

 “Do it”: Alderthorn hissed: ”I matter Not! I am but a means to a glorious end. An end that shall see us made Gods once more. Living Breathing GODS.“

The healer moved quickly, his intact hand lashing out to launch poison filled thorns at the crouching woman and her protector, and by all rights they should have hit their target, but Shiver was too fast. Instincts honed to a razor edge by centuries of battles had him pulling Lilly into the protective circle of his arms as he used the  w ide expanse of his armour clad back to shield her, a pained grunt escaping his tightly clenched lips as a single thorn pierced through the skin at his neck. 

Pushing Lilly to the safety of the ground Shiver spun to face prone healer: ”So you think to be a god! That will never come to pass! And you.... shall pay !!”

The smoky blade in his hand rose and fell, severing the other arm in a spray of thick amber and noxious violet venom.

The thorn in his neck burned and sent pangs of pain down his back, letting him know that it was pumping it's potent load into his body even as he growled darkly: ”My men are disabling your  t raitorous followers as we speak and as Lord commander I bind you to endure the just wrath of our lord and king. Today you will no doubt pay the ultimate price at His hands but at this moment you are mine and you will pay for the pain you have caused to my mate.” 

The poison burned as it ate into his flesh, but Shiver ignored it as the first haunting tree breaking in the wind screams filled the tent letting the goblin know that his men had arrived and were indeed reaping justice on the treant's. A cold hard light filled Shivers normally warm fluorescent green eyes as he raised the stained blade again, bringing it down on the thick stumpy leg of the healer that Shiver had always trusted, he had trusted Alderthorn to heal them and keep them alive, he had trusted him to keep them safe and sooth e their hurts. To save them.

And that was what made the betrayal so cruel to Shiver as he hacked away at the withering healer heedless of his piercing tortured screams of terror, as the poison made the world go all fuzzy and undefined at the edges. The fact that this Creature had done all that he had, after he had soothed their hurts, healed their wounds and held their lives in his gnarled hands. Alderthorn had done all that and more, and they had trusted him to do it . They had trusted him. And he had betrayed them all in the most cruel way imaginable. By killing women and children Alderthorn had exhibited an unfathomable evil and Shiver felt no remorse as he watched the limbless creature lie moaning on the sap covered ground. 

It was done, Lilly was safe and the lives of the innocents killed been avenged as well as he would be able before the poison finished it grisly  w ork. Turning from Alderthorn Shiver flashed a pale sweat soaked smile at her: ” Y ou are safe now.... he will never hurt... .. Hurt ... ... you again.... I.”

The blade slipped from Shiver's fingers as the curtain was ripped aside by the familiar hand of the Goblin king. Pushing into the small room Jareth exclaimed: ”Great goddess Shiver!” 

He wanted to answer Jareth to lie and tell him that he was fine, but that would have been a steep lie, as his world lost all focus, and he crashed heavily to his knees, sliding slowly into Lilly’s lap as harsh cramps shot through his muscles. The last sound to penetrate the woollen darkness was Lilly's voice screaming his name.

“Shiver  o h sweet god, No no No, Shiver, Please!  L ook at me! Jareth what's wrong with him?! Oh god.”

Rolling Shiver to his back, Lilly searched his slack features for any trace of consciousness as she shook him by his shoulders, desperately calling his name.

“Shiver ! No look at me!  D on't you dare die on me! I won't let you “: The thought of using magic had never been something that Lilly had considered doing, yet when Shiver lost consciousness she acted instinctively quickly peeling the thorn from Shivers quivering flesh covering the tiny wound with her palm and pushing that strange living power curling within her chest out through her palm and in through the seemingly inconsequential pinprick left behind. It felt so natural as she pushed the living energy into Shivers blood seeking out the cold cruel liquid as it did it's evil work, burning the poison as she went.  C losing her eyes so as to not be distracted Lilly stubbornly chased the evasive poison burning it drop by drop before it could harm Shiver more than it already had. Because there was damage done, muscles weakened and wounds opened beneath his skin causing thick pewter blood to pool and form big dark bruises on the skin above, damage that would leave its mark on Shiver for a long while but that was a price well worth paying.

It felt like it had taken hours when she finally withdrew her hand and power from Shiver's clammy skin and faintly twitching muscles to watch the sickly green ichor as it trickled thickly from the tiny wound, but it couldn't have been more than a few moments if she was to judge by the look on Alderthorn’s face as he lay helplessly staring up at them from amidst his shattered limbs on the sap and blood soaked floor with both horror and awe on his gnarled face.

But that mattered infinitesimally little as Shiver's bright green eyes slowly inched open, showing dazed and bloodshot orbs: ”Shiver?  A re you awake? “

 “Hmm Lilly? .. ..”

“ Y es”: Joy set her starburst eyes ablaze and surrounded them in pale rose swirls lending her the first glow of spring: ”I did it ... you're okay ... you're okay now.”

Her hands shook ever so slightly as she gripped a discarded rag and wiped the lean length of his neck clean of the sticky poison.

“Lilly? . . . . I thought ... Please....are you? ...”

“Am I what? Okay? yes, I'm good, Didymus ... He.... “:  T he joy wilted tempered by the bitter knowledge that her very survival had come at such a terrible price, and yet she couldn't banish it. It was as if Didymus was there beside her whispering his approval at her actions, still proud of her.

“Didymus ... He's ... “: Shiver's voice was hoarse and strained as he struggled to tell her a truth he could not know that she already knew.

“He is...... home…”: A single tear trickled down her cheek as a sorrowful smile ghosted over her pale lips, barely touching the shadows in her eyes.: ”He sent me home, and he himself ..... he didn't die, he went home too.”

“Home?”

“Yes, Home... And it is as it should be. Now rest. Come morning there will be much to do and too little time. And I most definitely plan to scream at you” 

Nodding faintly Shiver, barely managed to  m urmur a soft: ” D on't leave”. Before his eyes fell closed as exhausted sleep claimed him and sent him reeling into the soothing oblivion.

He was safe! And so was she, the beasts who would have caused them harm dead or incapacitated. They were all safe, her hand drifted from Shiver's warm skin to her still taut belly as if she could somehow feel the two tiny lives already, as the strain of all that had happened in the last two day's caught up with her, and sent her sliding slowly down to rest her head on the cold steel of Shiver's chest plate, as the sweet relief of sleep claimed her too.

 

* * *

She slept like a babe in arms as he glided from their shared fur nest silent as the moonlit shadows that slowly traveled the length of their unnecessarily opulent tent home. Dressing himself in his dark goblin armour with nothing but a stray thought, Jareth bent and kissed Sarah's lightly frowning brow, leaving behind a weave that would keep her from noticing his absence until the sun or possibly suns rose to light the day in a few fleeting hours. Pulling the sleep warmed furs up higher around the love of his exhaustingly long life Jareth smiled one of those truly happy smiles that he had only rediscovered in the last few months. Love was a wondrous thing,  i t had him creeping out into the near dawn of the silent camp so that Sarah could sleep a few precious moments longer but also so that she need not face what their actions might have cost Fiora. 

Letting the tent close behind him with nothing but the soft whisper of cloth against cloth Jareth drew in a deep breath as he summoned a perfect shimmering crystal passing it over the back of his hands before letting it shatter at his feet, and envelop him in a cloud of bright golden glimmer. 

To travel through the veil between and around the underground realms w as at the best and calmest times an unsettling experience and to travel through the churning maelstrom created by the newly opened gate into Sarah’s newly created world was high on Jareth's list of things he would rather not repeat anytime soon. But he had no immediate choice but to shake the unsettling sensation away and move on with the task he was there to perform. 

Power flared as he moved silently from the shadows where he had appeared and into the dancing light of the slowly  w aning fire that burned low in the centre of a charred tree trunk.

This was the ruined remains of the once lush and almost endless Central Glade here Hoggle had lived since the very first day of the Labyrinths existence, here Jareth had played and laughed before Titania’s web robbed him of his innocent youth. 

Sighing as the memory of that carefree time clashed with the horrific truth of the burned Glade, Jareth shook himself physically as if shaking off water, memories would do no difference now, only action and with that thought ringing through his mind the goblin king stepped up to the flickering flame and thrust his naked hand into the dying light. 

“Fiora I call you forth, hear the call of your brother and king and obey. “

Nothing… silence, thick and heavy filled the smoke choked area as oppressively as and roar of sound could have done.  U nconsciously holding his breath Jareth stood like a statue staring into the sluggish fire, as fear threatened to choke him.  W as it too late?  H ad the drain been too much for the bright spirit?  H ad she burned out before he had had a chance to restore that which she had given. Or had she given too much, leaving herself too little to survive even this short while...

“Fiora? “:  W hispering her name softly, Jareth licked his suddenly dry lips as he pulsed  m agic into the dying flame: ”Please Fiora hear me and heed my call. Fiora!!!”

Her name left his lips in a desperate cry, a plea for the bright spirit to defy the terrifying odds and appear at his bidding as she always had. A plea for..... well to be honest it was a plea for things, or rather this one thing to remain the same.  U nlike everything else in this realm. He needed. . . ...

Flames bright red and violent in their intensity erupted from the stump, engulfing the entire world around Jareth and turning it to burning blood.

Relief and fear warred within the goblin king, but he pushed back the fear as he called out triumphantly: ”Fiora!  H ear me now, I come to return that which was given!! Come and reclaim your power, reclaim your inner most flame!” 

“Master..... King... brother, Yesss we  h ear thee, and we come as called, we come to thee..?”

The triple figure of the labyrinths fiery heart seemed to glide from the billowing flames that flooded the scorched glade creating wavering ghosts of what once stood proudly here, to stand before their king. Keeping his hand within the fire Jareth had to keep himself in an iron grip as memories from the years of torture resurfaced and threatened to shatter his hold on reality. He wanted to run, to leave the cool crystal in his hand and flee, he wanted, what he wanted meant nothing, the needs of the realm outshone the needs of it's king.

“Then open your heart and reclaim that which is yours ... “

Power flowed again, the power to destroy, to ravage with furious flames and the power to nurture and create, entwined and combined into a force so strong that it would devour the world if not held tightly reined in. Closing his eyes Jareth opened his soul to her, pouring out the magic she had so willingly surrendered, returning it to her cold and darkened triple core, reviving it much like water poured onto a wilting field. It was fire and it should by all rights have burned him, it should have seared the flesh off of his bones and yet it filled him with no more that the comforting warmth of home and hearth. Releasing the pent up breath he was holding Jareth sighed softly as he opened his eyes to watch the intensity of the fire  w ane yet the flames remained bright as they went from consuming to caressing, as the power that fed them evened out and the flow diminished from raging river to gentle stream. 

Done, it was done. The power given had been returned and the burning heart of the realm reborn, and as the twin forms materialized at her side Jareth pulled his now empty hand from the flames, flexing as he banished the ghosts of his far too re c ent past: ”Fiora thank the great mother, for  a while there I feared that I had come too late to return your power.” 

A strange expression darkened the triplicate faces as she/they nodded in unison: ”For a moment I believed the same, yet thou art our king and once more thou have saved us.” 

Falling to their knees the triple creatures spoke in a tone of deep reverence and urgency: ”We art in mortal debt onto thee Lord, but as thou art king so art we to those who dwell in our flaming world. As you must leave to tend to us so must we to tend to those beholden to us....”

“Yes”:  A cknowledging the truth of their words Jareth nodded  and smiled reassuringly: ”Yes go see to those whose flame  w anes and once your task has been accomplished return to us. I have a task  that I would ask of you.”

Bowing in perfect synchrony the three women said: ”As you wish our lord.”

Gone, one second they were there, bowing and showing their obedience, the next Jareth found himself blinking away the residual shadows left in his eyes by the light that had vanished as abruptly as it had appeared. The glade was dark once more, it's charred stumps nothing more than shadows against the pale beginnings of dawn, as the suns began their slow journey across the sky. Turning to face the triple suns as they peaked over the horizon, washing the sorely tried realm in their dusty rust red light, Jareth couldn't help but feel a deep seated relief wash over him,  l ife was returning to the realm flowing not through this burnt out husk but through his and Sarah's cores, and once he had defeated Oberon there would no longer be a need for even that. The magic flowing from Sarah's world didn't truly need to be filtered in the same fashion as the raw power siphoned off of  the aboveground did. It.....

The silent call to arms ripped through the silent air like the keening death scream of a dying rockcaller, snapping into action his hands moved at their own accord calling up a crystal and rolling it over and around his hands as he allowed the message embedded in the call to fill his mind  and guide him as he dropped the crystal and let it whisk him through the turbulent veil.

Darkness materiali z ed around him as he glided from the shadows with his twin blades glittering unsheathed in his hands. The healers tent lay silent before him, bathed in the blood red light of dawn as scores of armoured warriors rushed towards it, summoned by the same call as their king. Jareth rarely ran, but the urgency and message embedded in the summons had the goblin king running full out desperately hoping to not be too late. 

The heavy flaps that served as tent flaps had been ripped clean off by the rush of warriors in their fe rvo r to save lives and avenge those for whom it was too late. He was not the first to arrive and in some ways he felt strangely grateful for that fact as he first laid eyes on the seemingly endless rows of corpses.  S creams like those made by trees felled by lightning filled the still air, but the dead was not the cause off these screams, moving past the groups of warriors who were dragging withering logs past him as the treants were found and fallen upon by the furious warriors. Warriors who lacked a central figure, Shiver.... 

Vanishing his blades and gripped the shoulder of the closest warrior, Jareth paused only for a split second as he realized that the creature who bowed in obedience before him was a seelie fey, and not the Labyrinthian he had expected to face.  Jareth, returned the bow with a curt nod: ” W here is the lord Commander?”

The warrior was not young yet his hand trembled like an unbloodied youths as he addressed his new king, pointing to a half closed opening: ”He is in there Sire. I know no more....”

Fear paled the already fair skinned male, giving Jareth a glimpse of the fear that had ruled the fey's lives for far too long, and it filled him with compassion and a need to ease that fear and instil l a sense of safety in the obviously tried seelie.  

“I  t hank you brave knight, I am in your debt.”

Clapping the Knight's shoulder reassuringly the goblin king hid the frantic fear that had his heart threatening to rip from his chest behind a calm kind smile: ” Y ou serve us well.”

Moving past him before the cracks in his mask became visible, Jareth gripped the cloth serving as a door and pushed through.

The tiny room reeked of sickly sweet sap and blood, treant shards littered the floor and the nauseating sap dripped from Shivers blades as the tall goblin swayed dangerously on his feet his blades clattering to the ground as his fingers lost their strength. 

“Great goddess Shiver! “: it seemed as if time ha d been sped up and disconnected from reality as Shiver's eyes rolled back in his head and his body crashed boneless to the slick sap and splinter covered boards. Lilly moved with more speed than Jareth had ever seen her before, as she ignoring her own battered and bruised body launched herself the two feet that separated her from Shiver, landing on her knees she scrambled the last few inches crying: ”Shiver  o h sweet god, No no No, Shiver, Please!  L ook at me! Jareth what's wrong with him?! Oh god.”

Rolling Shiver to his back, Lilly searched his slack features for any trace of consciousness as she shook him by his shoulders, desperately calling his name.

“Shiver ! No look at me!  D on't you dare die on me! I won't let you.” :  W hat happened next took Jareth as much by surprise as it did Lilly as the lithe girl quickly plucked the poison thorn from Shivers bruised and discoloured neck, and gripped the goblins face firmly in her elegant hands. Light rusty red like the light that washed over the Labyrinth simultaneously flared from her palms, and on the heels of that light came power, not the burning volatile power that washed through the stones of this realm and passed through the cores of its monarchs. No this magic was far older and infinitely stronger, as Jareth already felt on his own body. This was a power born by the love that existed between those destined to be together. The love of fate. 

And it was awe inspiring as it flooded the pair burning the poison from Shiver's flesh even as it was doing it's devastating work on him, dissolving the muscle tissue as it struggled to reach his faltering heart. The power worked in waves pulsing from Lilly's hands and into Shivers body, where it congealed around his heart protecting that vital muscle from harm. It was over almost as fast as it had begun, one moment Shiver's skin glowed like a trapped star the next he seemed to collapse in on himself as Lilly's hands left him and his swollen eyes crept open.

“Shiver?  A re you awake?” 

“Hmm Lilly? .. ..  “

“ Y es”: Joy set her starburst eyes ablaze and surrounded them in pale rose swirls lending her the first glow of spring: ”I did it ... you're okay ... you're okay now.”

Her hands shook ever so slightly as she gripped a discarded rag and wiped the lean length of his neck clean of the sticky poison.

“Lilly? . . . . I thought ... Please....are you? ..”.

“Am I what? Okay?  Y es, I'm good,  Didymus ... He....” : The relief and joy in her voice wilted becoming hushed and soft with sadness 

“Didymus ... He's ... “: Shiver 's voice was hoarse and strained as he struggled to speak and tell her what had happened to their friend.

“He is...... home…”: A single tear trickled down her cheek as a sorrowful smile ghosted over her pale lips, barely touching the shadows in her eyes.:  ”He sent me home, and he himself ..... he didn't die, he went home.”

“Home?”

“Yes, Home... And it is as it should be. Now rest. Come morning there will be much to do and too little time.” 

Nodding faintly Shiver, barely managed to  m urmur a soft: ” D on't leave”. Before his eyes fell closed as exhausted sleep claimed him and sent him reeling into the soothing caress off oblivion. Relief chased the shadows of sadness away leaving her face soft as she folded in on herself and curled around Shivers as if using her own frail body to protect his. 

Magic still glowed on their skin but it mad e more of a sun kissed touch now than the bright glare that had just bathed them. Shaking off the lingering thrall that their magic spread, Jareth moved to kneel beside the pair, gentl y running his fingers through Shivers sweat soaked dreads as if he needed to reassure himself through touch that his son still lived, before he called in men to carry them to safety. And it was pure relief that flooded through Jareth as he felt Shiver stirring  beneath his hand. Reassured Jareth rose and turning to lay utterly frigid eyes on the withering stump hissing: ”I care nothing for the reasons for your treachery. Had I been your sole target I might have been lenient but not now”

Alderthorn attempted to speak but Jareth was in no mood hear anything from the treacherous cur. Holding up a single finger Jareth sighed a cold: ” S ssch”. Watching in satisfaction as the treant’s mouth shrank and vanished leaving the once loved and respected healer unable to utter anything but frantic muted screams. 

Turning from the more and more panicked treant Jareth call out: ”Guards come I have need of you.”

Four warriors in sap stained armours seemed to materiali z e before the echo of the words had died down, two that Jareth recogni z ed as squires of now dead knights and two who still wore the armour of the white hunt and the look of uncertain fear in their eyes. Nodding his acknowledgment of their swift obedience Jareth gestured to the two squires: ”See that this and all other logs are brought to the pyre site, and have them stacked to serve as wood for the pyre of their victims.” 

Grim smiles curled their lips as both youths bowed in obedience and swiftly gathered up the now screeching former Healer, whisking him away as Jareth turned to the two former seelie warriors: ”For you I have a special task, gather two more and have them help you carry your commander and his mate to the command tent, there you will see them installed in the room beside my own, are you clear on this task? “

The fear seemed to lessen a little as they bowed far deeper than their goblin counterparts and spoke in unison: ”As you command high king.”

Great goddess but he hated that title, it represented everything that he wasn't but had had forced upon him. In due time he would do away with that hated title but the time was not ripe yet. For now he had use of it for the tasks he had yet to perform, tasks involving the rulers of the other realms. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Rulers seated around the table looked grim as Jareth held out the oddly innocent looking crystal.

“Tomorrow I shall face the vile traitor who ha s brought Nothing but pain and suffering to our realms. I will bring him to heel and once I do, this is where they will face their punishment.”

A collective sharp breath moved around the table as the weave of the spell became visible in all its perfect justice. To be trapped in that orb would be to have your consciousness weighed and judged by the word of the goddesses law, and the crimes committed would be repaid in kind sevenfold. 

Letting the orb float above the table Jareth continued: ”I have woven this spell to make them face the crimes committed not just against myself but to make them face the crimes they have committed against every single being of the Labyrinth, I ask of you as rulers of your own realms to give up the crimes committed against not just your persons but against those in your care. Let them face the horror that they forced upon others and be cleansed through this.” 

It was Neuru who spoke first, the spidery queen unfolding as she hissed: ”Yeeessss  t hisssss isss all fiine, Jareth, high king. But in time they sssssshal l be releasssed and then we sssssshall face the wrath that they feeeeel. Theeen how sssshall weee prevail?”

Nodding Jareth reached out, flicking through the golden strands of magic that made up the spell: ”Fear not Great queen only when they are truly repentant and prepared to abandon their vile ways will they be released, and once the day comes that they are released they will be stripped of their magic, and their immortality.. They have proven that they are unworthy of the lives that they have lived and the privilege they were given. As rulers we are the servants of the people we rule, and they have abused that role. Therefore they will be mortal and powerless, left in the mortal realm that they so desired to rule, to live out a single life span, before returning to the great mother. As is the law of the Goddess they shall suffer  s evenfold what they caused others to suffer.”

Stepping forward Sarah rested a hand on Jareth's shoulder adding the weight of her approval to  Jareth's words through her mere presence.

“We understand your reservations towards this plan, and we are prepared to listen should any of you have a better suggestion, but if not then this will be the plan we follow.”: Leaning on the table Sarah ignored the soft tickle of her feather cloak, she had worn it to mirror Jareth's ivory outfit and the jet black of her feather cloak blended perfectly with her hair and she could no t deny that she looked like the pagan goddess Jareth professed her to be. Hell she even felt like it as magic coursed through her, to manifest as thin ribbons of shimmering emerald light interwove n with the golden bands of the original spell.: ”But until I hear a better plan then I Sarah Queen of the Labyrinth, high queen of the underworld rightful ruler of the earth realm, bind my fate and those of the realms in my charge to this plan. When! The goblin king brings Oberon to heel we shall be safe, our realms free to prosper and grow as the mother goddess intended for us to do.”  

Rising like a shadow Morgaine towered over the table despite barely reaching above Jareth's shoulder, what she lacked in height she more than made up for in sheer presence as she too held out her gnarled hand and let strands of deep midnight join with the emerald and gold.

“So too do I pledge, for life or death, we of the unseelie realm shall stand by our king and queen. We follow you my son to the bitter end if need be.”

“Aye “: He was a mountain of white flesh and massive muscles as he towered over everyone: ”I Rzush do so swear that we too shall abide by your side. Wife?”

Her alien face gave away nothing as Neuru held out a clawed hand releasing strands of blood red magic.

Taking Sarah's hand Jareth smiled in relief as he hid the weave of the spell once more and signaled for Sarah to take the crystal as it descended to rest on the blackwood table: ”I give this in trust to my queen knowing that the challenge I face tomorrow may render me incensed even though I shall win. And I charge you as my kin to aide her as she carries out my will and word. The Labyrinth and the realms it divides are wild places and the traitors are born of those wild places, I have no doubt that they as is their custom will strive to evade paying their due, and that is where I shall need your strength.” 

Rzush was first to nod his enormous head and ground out: ”Again brother of my flesh you have my sword and her magic.”

Followed by Morgaine’s husky: ” A s ever son you have my full support. I  v o w to you that I will hold Titania and Oberon accountable for the damage done by their hands. And I  v o w that I shall never be blind to their evil again.”

A genuine smile lit Jareth's tired and sad expression as he shared a meaningful look with each ruler: ”I am in your debt, and I swear that I shall repay you all for this. But for now I must leave you, the duel is as you know at dawn tomorrow and I have much to prepare....”

 

* * *

 

The empty tent was blessedly quiet, as Jareth turned to Sarah and wordlessly wrapped himself around her, drawing on her silent strength. Great goddess but he longed for the simple life in their lodge, the quiet day's of healing as he found his way to the man he was without Titania's venomous voice directing his thoughts and choices. But he was king and these realm's quite literally depended on him to exist.

Drawing in a deep breath Jareth couldn't help but smile as he reali z ed that her hair still smelled fresh as if she had just bathed in the river running past their lodge, and then run through the flowering meadow.  O bviously he was not the only one who missed those carefree days. 

“ Y our hair, it smells of flowers and crystal water fresh off the mountain....”

Her nod only served to rub her lush mane of unbound midnight strands against his cheek, drawing a soft sigh of longing from him, and a soft chuckle from her.

“I know, magic is a wonderful thing. And like you I already miss the time we spent in our lodge. I want to go back there.... I want to bury Didymus ashes there.” 

Thoughts of the red fox knight filled Jareth with strangely conflicted emotions. The loss of what had become a staunch friend hurt more than words could ever describe, and yet at the same time there was a deep and soothing relief in the knowledge that Didymus had finally been granted the peace he had so desperately longed for. 

Three thousand years was too long to be alone.

“Do you not think that he would rather be buried alongside his family, in the clearing they called home? “

Turning slightly in his arms so that she could hold up a bright crystal Sarah said: ”Yeah I thought about that, and I while you were mopping up the remains of Alderthorn’s betrayal I spoke with Ardian. Did you know that Didymus raised him? “

Shaking his head, Jareth remained silent simpl y enjoying the warmth that radiated from her as she continued: “Well it turns out that they weren't buried. Their bodies were harvested and the clearing razed to the ground. No Ardian agreed with me that it would be better to bury Didymus in a place where he had known happiness, with these.” 

The crystal spun, floating up from Sarah’s hand to become a tiny pile of mismatched items. There was a simple silver ring with a smooth turquoise stone, a faded purple ribbon, a wooden spindle, a small copper sword and a little carved draegor. 

They were small utterly insignificant things but Jareth could almost see the shadows of those who had loved them, hovering above them, and Sarah was right these memories of joy should not be tainted by the pain of their deaths. They deserved to be laid to rest in a place where Didymus had known happiness, in the hopes that they could somehow feel that happiness wherever they were now.

“You are right, the man we knew deserves be laid to rest where he knew only freedom. We will take him home with us.“

“Thank you Jareth I knew you'd understand.”

 

* * *

 

Pain, the dull aching pain unique to fever stricken muscles filled him as the world began to push in on him demanding that he return from the quiet darkness of unconsciousness. But he was dead wasn't he? The venomous sap in Treant thorns had no antidote, no remedy, and yet...Blinking against the probably dim light, that non e theless insisted on cutting through his brain like feysteel arrows, Shiver tried to make sense of the fact that he was waking up.

The last thing he remembered had been Lilly cradling him and speaking words that escaped him. And yet here he lay sore and arching, but warm and alive with Lilly sleeping safely in his arms.

“Shiver are you awake?”

Jareth, the voice of his father was soft with worry as he settled on the edge of the large unfamiliar bed.

Clearing his throat burned as if he had swallowed burning embers but the cloying taste of blood and bile were too vile to ignore as he pulled himself up into a somewhat sitting position.

 “ Y es, but .. How? ... I remember my body failing, and Lilly calling... my name.”

“She healed you... using the magic held within you're newly formed core and that indomitable human spirit of hers, she did the impossible....again.” 

Resting the back of his hand on Shiver's  m ercifully cool forehead in a gesture familiar to all parents, Jareth continued: ”She forced the poison from your flesh and rebuil t much of the damage. Then...”

C huckling as if he didn't truly beli e ve what he was about to share Jareth said: ”She healed herself...”

“She what?!. “: It was all he could grind out as he stared in disbelief at the peacefully sleeping woman beside him. The pale frail looking female who though bruised and sickly looked far better than she had just..... Blinking owlishly Shiver reali z ed that he had no idea how much time had passed since his unfathomable escape from death.

“How long...”: Great mother but it hurt to speak, not his throat but the muscles where the thorn had pierced his skin. Clearing his throat he pushed through the burning pain: ”Have we been.... a sleep?...”

“A few hours, no more. The duel is not until tomorrow, and that is good, for I will need you to stand as my second if you are able.” 

A faint nod was all that Shiver could manage in reply to Jareth's request as the strain of the past day's tribulations forced his eyes to close as exhausted sleep claimed him once more.

Pulling up the warm fur to cover Shivers, once again bandage covered chest, as he had done so many times in a far too distant past, Jareth whispered softly: ”Sleep my son, and may your dreams be sweet and light.”

And leaning down Jareth pressed a soft kiss onto Shivers furrowed brow, just as he had when Shiver had been nothing but a child. It didn't matter that the  m an lying before him was almost seven hundred years old, to Jareth, Shiver would never be anything but his son.

 

* * *

The snow had begun to fall in heavy sheets again as Jareth strode confidently through the camp, followed by a stammering Bolton who w as fighting the cold by covering himself in a multitude of coats and blankets, turning himself into a scavenger like figure. 

“But ...But Sire to put a Goblin in such an ex a lted position...is... utterly... unpresidented.! Please my lord I... I beg thee to reconsider this ...”

Spinning on the heel of his boot Jareth towered over the pig faced goblin: ”Enough Bolton I have made my decision clear and I will not hear another word about it, now go draw up the required documents, so that they are ready for tomorrow. No w !”

Holding up a clearly dismissive hand Jareth cut off the butler before he could express his displeasure further, and the look in the goblin king ’ s eye's clearly conveyed that there was nothing more that he wanted to hear from the goblin, and that any further disobedience would result in nasty consequences.  I t was a good look, one that Jareth had spent  c enturies on perfecting, and it sent Bolton scurrying off after having performed a flurry of exceedingly deep bows.

W aiting until the butler was out of sight to allow himself a satisfied grin Jareth chuckled. Bolton was a good man, he was just a tad bit overzealous where etiquette and decorum was concerned  and though it had its uses it was not always so. And this was most certainly one of those cases. 

Facing the brisk wind again Jareth let the keen sting of wind driven snow wash over him and clear out his mind as he continued his walk towards the centre of the great plaza. The coming time would be trying enough without Bolton’s resistance on his mind, the last thing Jareth needed as he prepared to face the man who had betrayed him was to feel that there was no support from the court he called his own. 

No. Pushing the gnawing voice back before it could gain a new foothold, Jareth shu dd ered viciously. This was a voice that belonged to his past, defeated by Sarah and expelled from his mind along with the spell that ha d birthed them, and he would not allow them a new foothold. Not now, that he had fought so hard to become the man he was always destined to be. Not when.....

Stopping dead in his tracks, Jareth felt overwhelmed by the sight in front of him, and saddened beyond belief as the loss they had suffered w as put into stark relief. So many lives had been lost, to Alderthorn's vile evil. Not just the two hundred and eighty three souls betrayed in the healers tent, but nine hundred forty one souls from all races of the underground. They had fallen prey to a cruel plan aimed at him, and that thought left him feeling frozen inside as he watched the last blood hued light spill over the massive pyre that cast its shadow over the circle marked out with the still withering trunks of the treant’s responsible for the deaths. Three hundred logs made up the circle  and each of them seethed pure hatred as they watched him approach them. They were all kin of Alderthorn, Elder tree's with furrowed and gnarled trunks weeping thick sap blood where their soft white heartwood protruded from the stumps that remained of their limbs. They were all there every member of the Alderthorn clan, from the youngest sapling barely old enough to shed the shackles of the soil from which they had sprouted, to the ancient Elders who had lived long enough to have seen the Labyrinth being born. Each one guilty of a murder or the attempt of one and much as it pained him to eradicate a complete clan Jareth understood that he had no choice in the matter. They had chosen to follow their clan head into this scheme that had only one outcome, and now they would pay for it.

Turning to one of the sombre silent guards Jareth asked: ”Have the tokens been placed within the pyre?”

T he russet skinned goblin bowed reverently as his king addressed him: “Yes my lord, some fifty were unplaced, as there are no living relatives to do so, but the Queen has placed those herself so that they too would be remembered in the heart of our realm.”

Nodding grimly Jareth spoke softly: ”That sounds very much like something the Queen would say. And I do find that she is most often correct.” 

Unsure how to respond to his king ’ s musings the goblin simpl y nodded politely and returned to his apparently dead eyed watch as Jareth moved past him to fix a cold glare on the once benevolent and familiar face that shot daggers down at him from it's perch amongst the withering logs that were his entire clan.

“Alderthorn... “: The horror of the Treant's deed left Jareth feeling as if his inside had been turned to ice and then smashed against stones. So many had died, and more would follow in this senseless war. And yet Jareth still saw the healer who had been almost as constant a presence as Hoggle had, a caring shadow always dousing him with ... potions and tinctures... liquids that always left the vile taste of iron in his mouth and pain in his stomach.

“You tried to kill me as a child, all those potions you fed me..... they were meant to weaken me so that Titania’s spell could take root in my mind. She betrayed me through your aide.... you that I trusted, you who had vowed to protect me. Well Now you will die, paying the price for your betrayal, you will die never knowing whether Titania and Oberon will be triumphant.  Y ou will die and with you, your entire line, from the youngest sprout to you their ancient Sire, you will all burn! Nothing but logs for the fire. You will be remembered as no more than a cruel murderer, and then you will all be forgotten.....”

The forced  m uteness of the Treant might rob him of a vocal reply but his eyes showed the hateful truth clearly as Alderthorn glared down at him with pure undiluted venomous hatred. There was no doubt that he was right, the hatred leveled at him said as much. A cold smirk tinged ever so slightly with sadness curled Jareth's lips as he ended his tirade with a quiet: ” Y ou have failed, eve n if Oberon wins tomorrow you and your kin will be naught but ashes before the first blow is dealt. No matter the outcome you will not see another night.”

Meeting the burning gaze of Alderthorn, Jareth gave a shallow mocking bow: “Now I shall bid you Far e well, may you have a pleasant night..... for tomorrow you burn.” 

 


	56. A Duel to End it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the very and off my tale, this is the last true chapter, as 57 is "just" an epilog to offer some more complete closure.  
> I have also written a very short companion piece, which will be up very soon.  
> As I have written before I have greatly enjoyed writing this tale and hearing your thoughts on it have been a true delight and I hope you will take the time to leave a final review and let me know what you thought of the entire tale.
> 
> And now the end awaits.

Chapter : A Duel to End it All

The day had seemed to stretch into eternity as duty after duty found their way onto Sarah's table, first she had organized the communal kitchens filling them with food gathered and hunted in the world she had sung forth. There wasn't enough of course, the camp had swelled to at least half a million souls and as they all needed food she had been forced to open a portal into her world and allow packs of hunters to hunt the huge mammoth looking beasts who roamed the endless ice planes grazing on the frozen moss in vast herds of thousands upon thousands. Then she had overseen the removal of Alderthorn’s victims. There had been so many, so many souls sent through the veil that Morgaine herself had taken wings to carry them through instead of calling every mother of the night to the task. It had been a beautiful sight as each body dissolved into golden dust that swirled upwards to form a gigantic shimmering raven which had sped off beside Morgaine ripping through the thin veil of reality with a haunting cry, and it was one that Sarah never wanted to see again in this life.

Tugging at her boots laces Sarah sighed and had to blink back tears as her thoughts fell on the one body left behind. A child, no more than seven or eight years old had remained and both Sarah and Jareth understood Morgaine’s motive for leaving that body behind. Now the child lay pale and still, clutching a worn firey toy, atop the pyre, surrounded by the objects chosen by the grieving to represent their dead. 

“Sarah?”: His voice sliced through the heavy sadness, even though it too held the rough edge of sorrow. Smiling as she turned to the pale but upright and unaided goblin Sarah smiled: “Shiver, what are you doing out of bed this early?”

Limping into the room Shiver stood to one side as he held the curtain open for the much smaller woman who followed on his heels.

“Lilly?! You're up! You shouldn't be! You moron.”

Rushing to her friends side Sarah wrapped an arm around her waist as she guided Lilly to one of the heavy chairs that sat around the central brazier: ”How are you even moving right now? You look like you're about to keel over at any second.”

“Yeah that matches how bad I feel pretty well, but I couldn't stay in bed if this is our last night together before you and Jareth have to run a whole world.”

“I tried Sarah but you know how stubborn she gets when she's in that mood.”

Sharing a look of understanding with the pale goblin as he dropped into one of the other chairs with a tired groan: ”And to be honest I too wished to spend the night before the coming battle with my father and you. It has long been a tradition to share a flagon of blood ale on the eve of battle and I would like to keep that tradition alive.”

Nodding as she helped Lilly settle into the chair and wrapped her in thick furs Sarah said: ”That's a good idea and I'm certain that Jareth will agree with you don't you think Lilly?.”

“Yeah I'm sure he will.... but... “

Frowning Shiver looked up from the flagon he had conjured to meet her suddenly unsure gaze: ”But what? What's wrong?”

Unable to meet their eyes Lilly wrung her hands nervously: ”I cant join you... I...”

Shit how do you tell the man of your dreams that you are pregnant just two days after laying with him for the first time and worse how do you tell him that one of the children are not his? Licking her lips slowly Lilly tried to answer those two questions, before she blurted out: ”I'm pregnant and alcohol is bad for the babies...”

“Babies ...”

Shock left Shiver utterly speechless as he just sat there staring at her, and looking as if he had been struck between the eyes with a hammer. Babies, she was pregnant yet it was only what three days since they had had sex, and she had only just survived the horrific rape. How could she be pregnant? Let alone with more than one, it seemed impossible an yet: ”How?. . . How can you be certain?”

“Gaia told me ... when Didymus. ... helped me, we were in this forest, and ...”: Looking uncertain and scared Lilly stared into the fire as she remembered the words of the goddess: ”She told me that I carry twins..... but ...”

“But what?”: Sliding out of his chair Shiver knelt in front of her, utterly heedless of the fact that there were a lit brazier mere inches away from his back: ”Lilly Please just tell me, nothing you say can change the way I feel about you and our children. Please. . trust me.”

The words spilled from her in a jumbled rush: “GaiatoldmewhileIwasintheafterlifewithDidymusandshetoldmethatonlyoneofthemwasyoursandthattheotheronewassiredby........” does this make any sense to you? (yes)

Stopping abruptly Lilly looked up and into Shivers unreadable eyes as she tried to finish the sentence, only to be interrupted by Shiver's insistent: ”We are having twin? Wedding night Twins??”

Joy lit up his eyes as he cupped her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes: ”We are having not one wedding night child but two!!”

Happy, he was genuinely happy as he gently rested a huge hand on her still taut belly and gazed into her puzzled eyes: ”I don't care how these children were conceived, they are ours now, and we will raise them to be the best that they could possibly be. We will teach them to love and laugh and be good.”

“Truly? “: Tears threatened to spill from her glistening eyes as she whispered: ”You are serious? You are okay doing this?”

“Okay ??”: Grinning like a child with a Christmas gift, Shiver smiled: ”I have wanted to raise our children ever since I meet you, Yes!! I am more than okay doing this, this child did not ask to be created or born but it deserves love and a family just like any other child. Lilly goblins are not stuck on the notion that only blood makes a family. We are the children discarded for a million reasons and we will not repeat the sins of our parents.“

Rising to his knees so that he could gaze straight into her shocked eyes as he spoke softly and with deep conviction: ”Lilly Mercer wife mate and lover! I solemnly vow to love and treasure any and all children whom the fates decide to bless our family with. I swear to love them all deeply and equally until my dying day. This is my vow to you Lilly and the children within your womb I will never leave you!!”

“Shiver! “: It was her hormones that caused tears to cascade down her cheeks as she leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, or rather that was what she was telling herself as Shivers lips gently kissed the silvery trails from her cheeks. Because it couldn't be pure joy born of the knowledge that somehow this fantastic male had become hers and hers alone.  

“And what is all this?”: Letting the heavy curtain fall closed behind him, Jareth entered in a gust of cold wind, looking perplexed at the scene before him.

“Well grandpa we have great news.”

Wiping the joyful tears that stained his cheeks Shiver watched, Jareth frown in confusion as his gaze moved from one to the other.

“And what news might that be?” 

He beamed, Shiver beamed like a child at Samhain, golden dust and soft green surrounding his eyes and fading down his cheeks as he blurted out: ”Lilly is pregnant!! And Gaia told her that we are having twins!”

“Twins!! “: Joy flared like dark fire in Jareth's eyes as he rushed to Lilly pausing only long enough to ensure that he didn't cause her harm as he scooped her up and swung her round, laughing that almost childlike laugh that had reappeared in the safety of Sarah's world: ”Twins!! Oh sweet Lilly you are a miracle!”

Setting her down as if she was made from blown glass, Jareth stepped back as Shiver moved up to drape a protective arm around her.

“Sweet Lilly not only have you made my son happier than I ever dared hope he could be, you have also filled my life with joy. And now as we stand on the very brink of an era, you wonderful girl you, you gift us with the most precious gift of new lives to fight for. Now I have even less choice tomorrow for I will see these my grandchildren grow up in a world of peace....”

Tears threatened to spill as Lilly tried to process the pure undiluted happiness that surrounded her and echoed through her own heart, at a time where she had fully expected anger and sadness. Looking from one to the other she took in the radiant smiles and bright happy colours revealing that the emotions behind them truly were happy: ”But....”

Her mouth gaped open like a newly caught fish as she struggled to find words that to express the conflicting emotions within her, because there was no logic to the exuberant joy that shone out at her.

Even Sarah looked at her with a happiness that were almost frightening, and Lilly just didn't understand, or rather ... Closing her mouth with an audible smack as realization struck, and caused her hand to drift unconsciously down to rest against her belly. It was not the children alone that had them all grinning like scary imbeciles it was the fact that they had been conceived at all, and had been at this so very fragile time where other children failed to thrive in the womb, these tiny miracles within her had managed to take hold despite the violence of their conception, despite the drain that had killed so many far stronger.

And that was why they sparked such joy, why they were so eternally precious, they were the seeds of hope, and sorely needed. 

The smile was faint at first, but as Lilly watched it reflected back at her on the faces of her ragtag family, it grew slowly, at first but soon it matched the wide happy grins surrounding her. This was their lives and they would make the best of them even if it lasted just one night.

 

* * *

 

To be untouched by time was a strange thing, though one’s body remained unchanged once it hit its peak, ones mind were still vulnerable to it's currents. And this was one of those times where Jareth truly felt that. 

From a night that had seemed to have been frozen in place to a morning that had passed in almost strobe like flashes.

To this moment at the very brink of noon, where Jareth suddenly found himself standing at the tent entrance preparing for the remaining bloodthorns to escort him to the battleground at the centre of the great plaza. The same ground where they had burned the fallen, and where the pyre for the betrayed stood waiting. 

Turning to Shiver, Jareth smiled reassuringly: ”When we return there will be much to do and only a short time to do it.”

“I know father, and you need not worry we will get it all done just as we always do.“: Shiver was no fool he knew what his father was doing and though he was too old to require such placation he accepted the loving gesture for what it was. Smiling warmly Shiver reached up and fixed an imaginary fold in Jareth's midnight blue cloak: ”Now let us go and make Oberon and his bitch Queen pay.”

“Yes....”

        

* * *

 

 

The Plaza teemed with life as beings of every and all races jostled for a place, from where they could see the duel that would determine the fate of them all. Fey and goblins, monsters and orcs were all there, from the smallest worm guide to the tallest Femorian, the gravity of the situation plain to see in their furrowed and fearful faces as Jareth moved through them to the fire lit circle mapped out with the silently withering trunks that remained of the Alderthorn clan as they burned with the same  bright blue flames that was engulfing the looming pyre yet still not touching the tiny body at its peak.

Pausing at the gap in the woven walls that served as an entrance Jareth reached out with his core feeling the currents of raw feral magic that filled the primitive circle. Once they entered there was only one way to exit, only by defeating his opponent would it be possible to leave. A cold smirk curling his lips as he locked eyes with Sarah. Sarah his queen, the other half of his heart and soul, his Goblin Queen as fierce as the flames that illuminate her. She was everything he had ever hoped for in a Queen, and he could be nothing less for her, no matter how sharp the fear that was worming it's way through his mind.

Shedding his cloak into Shiver's waiting hands Jareth shared a confident grin with his son: ”Prepare the crystal, this will not take long....”

“NO “: Shiver replied: ”It will not, now go and claim what is your right and know that we will ever stand at your side.” 

Clasping Shiver's hand Jareth smiled: “I know son.”

 

It felt like passing through a warm waterfall as he entered the circle, a waterfall that flowed through him cocooning the four cores within him in ancient magic so that all he could do was call his blades, and nothing else. Holding his hands out wide the goblin king felt his smile widen into a confident grin as Oberon entered the ring on the opposite side carrying his ancient battle marked sword.

Nyth dwyn he called it, mist bringer, slayer of the ancient gods, it was the sword Oberon had wielded as he and the other fey rulers had stood by the humans and defeated the ancient gods, bringing forth the labyrinth and dividing the realms, it was the blade he had wielded as a god, and it was fitting that he should wielded it as he finally lost all hope of ever regaining that power. 

And considering the significance of Oberon's blade and Jareth couldn't wield anything less appropriate. Holding out his hands, Jareth called out to the only blades he could wield in response. Shimming bronze blades materialized in his hands, glowing faintly as they reflected the flames of the pyre and withering torches. 

Dawn and Dusk Cathan had dubbed them, and though forged from bronze they were enchanted to be as strong as the fey steel of Oberon's much larger blade, even though they were only short swords. 

Standing tall Jareth waited patiently for Oberon to shed his heavy cloak and stride across the field of combat. As always Oberon towered above Jareth, as he came to a halt merely a yard or so from the patiently waiting king.

 “You are ready to die?”: Oberon's voice rolled through the plaza, boosted in part by the magic of the spell engulfing them but in part it was simply owed to the sheer power of the man himself. Nodding slightly Jareth felt his smile return even colder than before, as he replied: ”No I am not, and nor do I intend to.” 

Oberon moved to answer, only to be cut off by Sarah’s clear voice: ”As the ancient magic demands we stand as witnesses to the trial by single combat, may the goddess guide your blades and see justice done.”

Dropping into a limber battle stance Jareth wasted no time as he snarled: ”Defend yourself. “

The soft glow of his bronze swords turned into a swirling blur as he launched himself at the much taller fey. Darting in Jareth used the speed and agility born from endless hours of sparring with the two greatest warriors of his realm, to lash out and open a short shallow nick on the forest lords thigh, it was tiny but the suddenness of the attack and the ease with which Jareth avoided Oberon's counter attack left the much older man reeling.

Grinning wickedly Jareth flashed sharp and very goblin teeth as he snarled: ”The first of thousands....”

There was malice unlike anything Oberon had ever heard from Jareth in those words and for the first time in millennia the horned lord felt true fear creeping up his spine with frigid claws. This creature before him was not the feeble and foppish boy that he expected to face, even now after all that Jareth had done in the last few days Oberon still expected to face the spellbound half creature they had forged through pain and cruelty not this hard fierce warrior whose bicolored eyes burned with a fire that Oberon had never seen before. 

But he was Oberon the horned god of the Ancient Celts the god to whom they had dedicated their war's hunts and sacrifices! He was a god not some lowly ploughman to be berated by a bastard child!! And he would snuff out that light lest it ignite a conflagration that might very well consume their very world.

The roar of rage that answered Jareth's snarked jibe reverberate through the air like the roar of a rock slide. Surging forward Oberon attacked with everything he had, proving exactly why he had been worshipped as a war god for millenia, as he forced Jareth to bring both blades to block or be split in two by the sheer weight of the shimmering blade.  

Grunting as the massive impact blade thrummed down his arms Jareth nevertheless felt his face split in a wide ferocious grin as he glided out from under the path of death, and still using his main blade to hold Oberon's trapped at an awkward angle above their heads he slashed down along the hard plane of the forest lords chest splitting the skin in a steaming spray with his offhand blade.

Gliding out of reach Jareth smirked:  “And a second,... Cathan would have been proud.”

Hatred made her voice feel like frozen honey, as surging to her feet Titania spit out: ”Yes if only he had not been killed.... by his only son.”

Her words cut through the air, and it should have bleed black and cold blood like the blood of the dead things hidden beneath the shimmering throne. A warrior she wasn't at least not one who wielded blades, but then she had no need for blades when venom words were her weapons and her aim utterly true. And as expected they struck true in the heart of Jareth, causing him to stumble as the memory of Cathan's death played though his mind, crystal clear despite the taint of the spell that had forced his hand so cruelly. Even now as he understood that he had been forced, even now where he saw the mind numbing evil of the woman who had borne him. Even now the sight of Cathan's pained expression as Jareth had stabbed his fey steel blades through his heart for a slight so miniscule that Jareth could no longer call it to mind caused Jareth to stumble and allow Oberon a sudden opening in Jareth's guard. An opening that Oberon promptly exploited as he slashed out with a speed belied by the size of both man and sword, opening a shallow cut along the lean swell of muscles on Jareth's right arm as he narrowly missed Jareth's chest with a dissatisfied grunt. 

Baring his teeth in a cold snarl Oberon growled: ”You are too weak to be a king, too weak to live..”

Too weak, the words burned into Jareth's soul fanning the already voracious hatred festering there fanning the fire awakened through Sarah's love and the destruction of the spells stoking it until it blazed even through the ancient magic of the challenges web. 

Gripping his blades hard enough that his knuckles turned white Jareth hissed: ”No, not weak... betrayed and abused..... but never... weak.”

He moved, gliding through the ring with the grace of a millennia of experience as he attacked Oberon with a series of lightning fast and wickedly accurate sweeps and thrusts from both blades, only to have every blow parried and thwarted.

Frustrated Jareth retreated creating enough space between them for him to regroup as Oberon snapped haughtily: ”What's the matter boy.... Am I not the easy target you expected? Well boy I yet have things to teach you and what Father would I be if I neglected your education....”

Venom dripped from the forest lords word as he followed through rushing Jareth head on, kicking him in the chest as he brought his massive blade crashing down on the smaller king, forcing Jareth to use both his blades to parry or be split in two. Landing hard against the side of the ring Jareth gasped as he scrambled to regain not only his footing but his newly found self confidence before he lost everything. Holding his blades loosely as he staggered back to his feet and resumed a crouched battle stance, Jareth struggled to shake off the disorientating sensation as Oberon smirked cruelly: ”Breath son, it will.....”

“NO“: Pulling himself up straight Jareth shook his head as he ruthlessly squashed the terrified whisper in the back of his mind before it could even begin to assert itself as the crippling presence it had once been, the spell that birthed it might have been shattered but the millennia’s of cruel abuse he had suffered at the massive man hands carried a power almost as potent, and devastating, and yet feeling the strangely comforting feeling of steel against the smooth subtle leather of his left hand Jareth drew strength from it and spat: ”No your time of cruelty is at an end! I will no longer fear you, no longer bow to you..... I take now what is mine!”

The movement was swift and as Jareth flung himself at Oberon he felt more like the bird of prey that was his other form than the bipedal human form he inhabited. Slashing furiously he threw his all into the attack, screaming as blood stained the ground beneath them falling like rain from the numerous wounds that the cold edges of their swords carved into their fevered flesh. Attacking head on Jareth sacrificed his own safety as he laid into Oberon with an almost animalistic ferocity. His swords long forgotten as he ripped into the suddenly reeling fey with the claws he been so harshly ridiculed for. Screams of pain and garbled pleas for mercy and help echoed around the silent plaza accompanied only by the furious snarls and roars of a man venting uncountable cruelties on his tormentor. And to those watching the onslaught it felt like an eternity before Oberon finale managed to choke out: ”Mercy please I yield.....” 

The words echoed through the air even clearer than the screams as the magic of the challenge magnified them for all to hear the forest lords defeat.

Shaking with the fire of battle still flooding his veins Jareth stepped back watching the always haughty king gingerly cradle his ruined hand, as he stared at the man he had abused from infancy with open fear. Blood stained torn golden skin as if showing how the claws of the goblin king had ripped him open proving that even fey bleed and felt terror. The marks were everywhere on Oberon from his face to the wide chest and even his back showed with all possible clarity how Jareth had torn into him, though most of all it was the ruined hand that showed it most clearly.

Jareth's blade, or possibly a claw though the wound seemed too clean for that had struck Oberon's hand between his ring and middle finger splitting the skin and muscle rendering the hand useless as blood poured relentlessly from the gruesome wound, to wet the starving ground with it's life. 

“0beron...”

He had intended to declare the duel over and the realms safe. But as the blood touched the soil it released the coiled up power of the challenge in a blinding flash of light filled with colour. Light that spiralled up from the blood stained ground at Oberon's feet wrapping around his powerful frame ripping tortured howls from the forest lord as the ancient magic pulsed through not only him, but Titania as well drawing out their twin cores despite both their desperate attempts to hold them back.

“NO... No... I.”: Clutching his chest Oberon gasped looking almost pitiful as he gave Jareth pleading eyes: ”Please... Jareth... son... don't...” 

Pain widened the fey's golden eyes, and for a fleeting second fire flared at their centres as two blazing orbs ripped from his broad chest in a shower of golden sparks. Then darkness flowed in as life drained out and the once proud man crumbled into a panting heap of shivering flesh mirrored by his whimpering wife as she slid bonelessly from her seat, blood trickling from deep gashes on her chest where her razor nails had scored her own skin as she had struggled in vain to hold onto her cores. 

Over, it was finally and utterly over every being in the plaza felt it as the magic of the two rulers dissolved into the crisp winter sky with a sigh and a faint pulse of the newly born stars as they absorbed it and moved on their journeys. 

Letting his blades dissolve into pale golden dust where they lay forgotten on the churned up ground, Jareth turned sad eyes on his kneeling father: ”It is done... The great magic of this our realm has done it's work. You are convicted through combat and now you must pay the price of your betrayal. Shiver!”

“My king, how may I serve? I .”: Bowing proudly Shiver entered the field of honour to stand strong and proud at Jareth 's side ready to serve his king, all traces of his wounds hidden beneath his gleaming armour.

“Bring ... this man and his wife to the summoning stone where they will face their judgement for the crimes they have committed against these our five realms.”

Bowing once more, Shiver saluted Jareth before turning to the warriors lining the low willow fence: ”The goddess has spoken through the acts of combat. Do your duty warriors and bring these traitors to the summoning stone.”

Warriors rushed forward grabbing hold of the deposed rulers, not the goblin knights that would have been expected to obey the orders of their lord commander. No it was the warriors wearing the gold and pale green of the seelie court who leapt to action dragging their former sovereigns away accompanied by Titania’s shrill screams for mercy.

Over it was finally over, millennia of pain and fear over. It seemed almost impossible that everything they had struggled to achieve since the veil had been so thoroughly ripped from his eyes and mind had so suddenly come to be. And yet if had.

Blinking slowly Jareth watched Sarah glide gracefully over the blood stained soil, with a slight smile curling his lips. Who would have thought that this would be how the full goblin realm would be born.

Offering her a blood stained and wounded hand Jareth bowed slightly as he ignored the trembling he could not control and said: ”Come my queen let us follow the others to the stone. There is work still to be done.”

The cool wind of winter seemed almost alive as it passed over Jareth's sweat soaked skin sending chills through him, as the battle fueled adrenalin began to wane, reminding him that the battle though won was only one in a series.

“Yeah it's cold, you should call up some clothes, before you catch a cold.“

Smiling softly at her concern Jareth nodded and resisted the urge to point out that with the magic coursing through their bodies there was little to no chance of them catching any non magical illness, instead he said: ”No I want them to see the blood and scars and know that they will receive every one of them sevenfold. And I want our people to see the physical proof of the crimes which we are talking of.”

It was obvious from the slight narrowing of her eyes that she thoroughly disagreed, but she held her tongue and he loved her even deeper for that, as she simply gave a slight nod and slipped her arm through his, casually smearing his blood on the cream of her flowing silk sleeves. 

The wind whipped against him playing with the wild strands of his hair as the muted suns caused it to shimmer and glisten. Drawing in a deep breath, Jareth face clearly reflected the utter relief he felt as the magic of the realm made that lungful of air alive once more. Perhaps even more so than it had ever been before, letting his vision shift from the realm of the mundane and into the realm of magic Jareth gasped as the swirling bands of luminous magic blinded him. Magic more potent than any he had ever see let alone felt swirled and undulated not just through the foundations of the realm but through the air, carried by unfelt eddies to revive the still dull cores of his subjects, making the realm pulsate with life and power in time to the soft beat of Sarah's heart. Life had returned and though what he was to do was strangely painful to him it would serve to ensure that the life that now surrounded and even grew within the warm safety of Lilly's womb would thrive in a world finally made whole.

Blinking slowly he allowed his vision to shift back as they neared the looming shadow of the summoning stone and the powerful beings who awaited them there. 

Scaling the worn and familiar steps Jareth greeted the three rulers already standing there resplendent in their state robes and cocooned in the magic of their realms.

Bowing from the waist Jareth was first to speak: ”I have summoned you here to stand as witnesses to the punishment of these your former peers for the crimes they have committed against not only my person but every realm beneath my rule and protection. 

Stepping forward Rzush bowed deeply causing the sunlight to set the tiny polished bones adorning his coat in ornate patterns to glint and glisten like fire opals as his deep gravelly voice rolled out to every creature in the crowd below. 

“Here stand we, ready to obey and see thy will made truth. We hath seen the will of the goddess through the trial by combat. “: Looking huge and imposing Rzush turned his blood hued gaze on the pair who knelt at the edge of the stone held in place by thin filaments of bright blue light, bright against the crimson of their spilled blood, venting his rage in a booming voice.

“Seven years! Seven years you starved us, starved our children unto death, because of your malice our babes fell dead from the wombs that failed to nourish them, our babes withered in their swaddling cloth screaming with hunger and pain!! The goddess has spoken and now you must pay for your avarice. We your peers have stood in witness of your judgement and as your peers we condemn you as is the goddess law of sevenfold......”

Sevenfold, the mere mentioning of the goddess's law had Titania's head whipped up, her eyes wide and glistening with tears of fear and anguish: ”Please great lord I beg of you have mercy, you know the hardship of rulership, you know how it weighs upon a mind the constant desire to do good for those you rule...  My lord I beg of you mercy.” 

“Mercy? You dare to plead for mercy after all the anguish you caused, you dare to ask for mercy “: Outrage and fury blazed from her entire withered frame as Morgaine stepped forward pointing a clawed finger straight at the kneeling Queen: ”You who burned children in their Mother’s arms so that you might march towards the destruction of our world all the quicker! You who hurt your son!! Ripping him asunder both body and soul in the most heinous way. You butain budr(filthy Whore)”

If fury had a face it would be that of Morgaine as she locked eyes with Titania and hissed viciously: “You will see no mercy but what you showed the least amongst us no mercy but what you yourself have shown.”

A wicked smile curled Morgaine’s pale lips as her words caused Titania to lose all colour at the mentioning of the tender mercies she had thrust upon whole tribes and villages. The law of seven was a beautiful thing when it curved like a boomerang and returned to those who challenged it. 

Stepping back Morgaine smirked as she bowed lightly to Jareth, a slight glimmer of concern in her eyes as she spoke: ”We of the unseelie court accept the goddesses verdict and we too condemn theses traitorous curs to suffer for their crimes. By the goddesses law of seven I so swear.... But...We are but the rulers of two realms to condemn a fellow sovereign ought we not have unanimity from all five realms?” 

 “Yes, we do “: Holding out his hand Jareth gestured for Bolton to step forward: ”Bolton if you please..”

The pudgy goblin ambled forward to stand awkwardly beside his lean master: ”My lord as you please.... It is the will of our exalted king, that the realm of man be given in trust to Sarah lady of the labyrinth and High Queen of the five realms, and that the Realm of the Seelie be given a new sovereign lord.....”

Pausing to cast a glance at his bloodied king Bolton licked his comically full lips and continued as Jareth nodded firmly: ”It is the will of our High King that Shiver the lord commander of the labyrinth , captain of the bloodthorn guard and the true and rightful son and heir to the goblin throne shall rule and command the court of light and summer as King with his mate Lilly as Queen and mistress of the white hunt...This is Our high lord’s will, what say....”

“NO!! How dare you! You mongrel!! How dare you put a shifting upon MY THRONE!!”: Her fury burned as bright as the fires of the massive pyre still roaring forgotten at the end of the plaza. Straining against her bonds like a wild beast Titania screamed and screeched: ”You will not put a Goblin mongrel on the seelie throne. No fey will accept it, no fey will accept you!”

The spell holding them were flexed and strained under her mad twisting but without her magic she could never break them. It did of course not stop her as she continued her tirade: ”You cast us aside as easily as you did your wife did she matter so little to you, you faithless cur! And you dare to call yourself king!!”

“Yes woman I dare!! I dare far more than that ! “: Jareth seemed to grow taller as he turned his terrifying attention fully onto the former Queen: ”I dare to ensure that neither you nor that monster you wed will ever harm another being. And as for the woman you sold me to, she was never and nor will she ever be my wife. I have but one wife! Sarah! My goblin queen, and no other will ever hold that Role.”

Titania cowered as he turned his cold anger on her, in truth you couldn't keep from cowering as he flashed razor teeth and flaming eyes at you with that much undisguised hatred. Holding her gaze in thrall through pure fear, Jareth call out: ”What say ye Sarah queen of both the goblin and human realm, and you Shiver King of the summer court? “

Her voice was soft as she spoke but there was no hiding the cold hatred in Sarah's words: ”As is the goddesses will, so let it be. Let them suffer sevenfold what they visited upon every soul they harmed with their wicked avarice. Let them pay in blood for the lives they ruined.”

“Yes “: Standing quietly at the back, Shiver now stepped forward to bow mockingly to the seelie rulers: ”They must pay as is set forth in the laws of the goddess. Sevenfold they will repay the crimes and once absolved through their true regret they shall be stripped of their power and given back to time that they may live and die to return to the great mother that she may decide their final fate.” 

Nodding his agreement Jareth said: ”Very well, You have heard the verdict of your peers and now as you have agreed Oberon, you and your queen will submit to my will. And it is my will that you and your wife be taken from this realm to suffer sevenfold the deeds you have done onto not only I but every other being with whom you have dealt not only directly, but indirectly as well. You will pay and only once you have suffered those deeds and truly come to regret those actions will you be released to live out mortal lives on earth in the grip of time for however long that may be. Never again will you see the wonders of the realms beyond the veil......”

Kneeling in a pool of his own blood Oberon nodded slowly and addressed his son for what he assumed to be the last time in this life :”As was agreed so shall it be”.

An orb appeared at Jareth's fingertips pristine and bright, yet even the tall elemental troll's who stood at the back could feel the chill it radiated over the winter cold. Cold hatred and retribution had given birth to it and its purpose was as clear as the orb itself. The orb lifted from his fingers and floated gracefully through the winter air to hover between Oberon and Titania, pulsing slowly as if echoing the ancient pulse of the realm itself. Letting his hand fall Jareth said flatly: ”It is time.” 

Magic was strange, some magic created vast explosive displays, others were quieter as only a soft glitter betrayed their existence and then there were the ones that simply did their work without any evidence of their existence, this spell despite its realm shattering was simple, a soft light emitted from the crystal enveloping the deposed couple muting their cries of fearful protest as it seemed to dissolve them into a pale misty form and draw them into its swirling cold centre. It was over in mere seconds leaving the assembled rulers alone on the stone facing the silent masses below. 

Silence reigned, as if the entire realm was holding its breath on the heels of what it had just witnessed. Letting it settle for a few seconds Sarah allowed herself to take it all in, it was over. They had won the Labyrinth and every other realm that relied on it was safe, finally and irrevocable safe. 

Only one thing remained. 

To make it all whole as it was meant to be.

Stepping up to Jareth Sarah smiled as she saw the same slightly dazed yet joy filled expression that she herself wore reflected back at her from his face.

Rising up enough to lay a soft kiss on his split lips Sarah whispered: ”We won now let us finish this and make this world the glorious realm it was meant to be.”

His arms were warm and gentle as he wrapped them around her and held her tightly: ”Yes it is time to heal the land.”

“Not Just the land...”

Her second kiss was as soft as the first, but this time it was charged with the life giving power of the great goddess herself and it washed through him like cool summer rain through a scorched forest, washing the soot and grime away and leaving only clean wood behind. Blinking slowly as the cool sensation wrapped around him easing the pain of his wounds leaving behind unmarked skin, Jareth smiled down at the amazing woman in his arms, marvelling at the effortless way she used magic to do what took others decades to learn. 

Stepping back as the black Carapace of his goblin armour coalesced around him, Jareth stated softly: ”You never seize to amaze me my Queen. Truly is there anything you cannot do?”

Shrugging nonchalantly Sarah smoothed down an imaginary fold on his chest plate as she said: ”Sure I can’t rule this world without you my king. ... My love.”

Chuckling quietly at her reply Jareth turned her gently by her shoulders so that she faced the vast sea of faces once more as he whispered: ”That My love is a lie. But one I will never allow you to Prove”

Then straightening Jareth lord of the Labyrinth ruler of the five realms addressed his people.

“An era has ended. This realm and all of you are forever changed. Those lost can never be replaced. But not all change is evil in these last days we have defended ourselves and overcome an insidious enemy releasing an entire realm from their bondage.... And.. We have gained a queen more powerful than we have ever dreamed of. A queen who has ushered in the birth of a new age, a queen......”

His arms tightened possessively around her slender frame as power built abruptly choking off whatever it was that he had been meaning to say.  

The magic was ancient hearty and warm like heart blood spilled from a battle wound as it spilled out from the pair at the pinnacle of the stone. Screams of fear turned to cries of wonder as the waves of magic washed past the beings in the plaza and crashed into the ruined walls, not shattering them but rebuilding them as stones regrew from the dust they had been ground into by the seelie army. On the magic washed rebuilding what had been crushed, raising walls and castles breathing life into the realm as plants stomped into pulp rose proudly to bloom despite the bitterly cold winter air. On and on the power flowed reviving and strengthening until it reached the very edge of the realm, that flimsy barrier of rolling mist that was all that kept the forgotten gods at bay. Here the magic paused if only for a second and then it rose up a swirling undulating wall of gold, emerald, sapphire and pearly white visible from the plaza as it reached almost high enough into the darkening winter sky to enclose the entire realm. The walls soared and as it seemed as if they would close above them, the walls stopped and with an eerie lack of sound they fell but out not in. Falling outwards the colours swirled and grew becoming the crests of stormy oceans and ridges of distant mountains as they pushed further out beyond the horizon that the goblin realm had never had before. The sound of waves cresting filled the plaza as ocean waves lapped up against the eastern edges of the labyrinth and mountains rose up to cradle the western. 

The cry of eagles and a thousand other birds rose and mingled with the roars of beasts unknown until now as the magic that had held them all in it's grip dissipated and sank into the soil beneath their feet. 

“Go forth now and explore this world, this is the realm that was meant to be, the world you were meant to live in. This is my gift to you all as your queen. “: Sarah's voice floated out to every denizen sounding as if she was standing next to each being speaking directly to them and them alone. 

Then turning her head so that she spoke against the smooth skin of Jareth's throat Sarah whispered quietly: ”Can we go home now? I miss our nest and the warmth of our hearth...”

Chuckling gently Jareth nodded almost imperceptibly: ”Yes we can go home we have earned it......”

  



	57. An Epilog

.             An Epilogue.         . 

The realm had changed, not just through the increase in land, but its very core had shifted. It was as if the presence of a queen and the new potent magic that now flowed through the realm had birthed a new spirit in the goblins inhabiting it.

Areas that they had only seen in other realm were being explored and settled, new cities sprouting in lush planes and deep forests.  Mines dug that yielded not just the already known metals such as gold and feysteel, but new metals of previously unknown beauty and strength allowing new trade to flourish between the realms as new markets sprouted at the ancient gates.

Only the human realm remained as it had always been isolated from the magic that it still produced even though the other realms no longer truly needed it to survive or even to thrive. 

And thrive the four realms did as the summer court of the seelie realm adjusted to the sudden freedom of a goblin king who served as steward to them rather than the tyrants who had kept their own people in an iron stranglehold of fear.

 

* * *

 

Leaning  against the sun warmed balustrade of her balcony Sarah smiled as four small creatures that look suspiciously like tiny dragons landed on the smooth stone and began to chatter excitedly as they groomed each other's shimmering scales. Life had become a happy place in these last few years, being a queen was tough, there was no denying that but it was also the most fantastic thing she had ever done. The things she had seen as Jareth's queen were amazing the power they harnessed between them intoxicating and the joy of seeing her subjects thriving more satisfying than her wildest dreams, and speaking of dreams. Turning as the sound of tiny feet racing up the stairs to hers and Jareth's rooms reached her, Sarah felt her smile widened until it was almost possible to lift the top off of her head, as Lilly and Shiver's brood burst through the bedroom door. 

“Sarah Sarah look.....”:  They were like joy personified as the quartet comprised of the oldest twins and their two younger brothers surrounded her all clambering for her attention as they tried to show her their treasures of the day. Dropping gracefully to kneel between them Sarah laughed and smiled as she lavished them with her attention, sharing in their joy and admiring the shells and colourful stone they had collected by the beach. 

“Oh sweet hell my feet are killing me! “: Waddling into the room, Lilly dropped into the large overly padded couch with all the grace of a 9 month pregnant land whale. Rubbing her straining belly through the thin veil of her summer dress Lilly smiled happily: “God I envy you right now!”

“Oh?”: Looking up from the large bright emerald shell she had been admiring Sarah cast her friend a quizzical look: “How so?” 

“You get beautiful babies without having to waddle around like some whale on shore leave every few years”

“True, but I would happily trade you”: A quiet sadness darkened Sarah's smile, but only for a brief second, as Jareth and Shiver entered the room each carrying a sleeping babe in their arms: “Aww was the beach too hot for them?” 

Handing the shell back to Lilly’s daughter Peach, Sarah rose to relieve Shiver of his burden and follow Jareth to the beautifully carved cradle the twin girls shared, gently tucking the infant in beside her sister and watching as they naturally turned in their sleep until they found each other.

“You know what Lilly I take that back, I wouldn't have been the mother of these perfect babes if I had not been barren and I would trade them for nothing”

Pulling her into a heated kiss Jareth ignored the children's mock: “Eeews”:. As he said happily: ”I for one would change nothing, I have the family I never dared to hope for and I wish for nothing more than the continued peace of our realms. ....”

Nodding as he dropped into the couch beside his very pregnant wife Shiver grinned: “Well peace was never a strong suit but we shall do our best won't we my love... Lilly.?”

Lilly sat with an awkward look of startled pain on her face as she cradled her belly gingerly: “The peace will have to wait, cause your daughter's wanting to join us ... ugh.. and she is in a hurry.”

Looking from Sarah to Jareth, Shiver leap to his feet with an ear-splitting grin on his face: “See I told you it would be an amazing day......”

  
  



End file.
